Who Wants To Live Forever
by GeishaPax
Summary: Las acciones de Claire Redfield tendrán consecuencias inesperadas. Toda es una cadena por la equivocada decisión de meterse ebria con su mejor amigo. A un villano no le causará gracia esto y se la llevará para marcar su propiedad, a su reina.
1. Tristeza

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

Portada:La imagen es de demonleon3d, una imagen muy bonita en Deviant art. Los invito a ver sus fotos.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que las historias tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas. Espero que les guste.

 **Who wants to live forever**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Capítulo 1: Tristeza**

 _ **HACE UN MES APROXIMADAMENTE, Washington, la Casa Blanca, 21:30 hrs**_

Se sentía fuera de lugar, nerviosa, la Casa Blanca era un lugar que la inquietaba, y no por ser un sitio donde altos mandatarios y gente importante se reunía. El color blanco, tan pulcro le recordaba los hospitales y cierto incidente con cierta empresa, cuyo nombre con solo pensarlo le causaba molestias: Umbrella.

Habían pasado dos años desde el incidente en el que estuvieron involucrados ella y sus compañeros, desde entonces se tomaron ciertas medidas por orden directa del presidente Adam Benford, para capacitar a ciertas organizaciones que estaban de alguna forma relacionadas en la lucha contra el bio terrorismo. Todos estaban siendo entrenados en combate. Desde entonces no usaba el cabello largo, prefería usarlo corto para cuestiones de supervivencia. Aunque pensaba volverlo a tener largó, prefirió tenerlo a una altura media, alentada por su futuro prometido a no volverlo a cortar. Apenas y estaba a la altura de los hombros, algo que no le preocupaba porque el cabello le crecía relativamente más rápido.

Suspiró mientras avanzaba hacia el jardín, su futuro prometido, quien lo diría… habían hablado de planes de boda pero dadas las circunstancias tenía que esperar; primero tenía que asegurarse de que su única familia estuviera bien, su casi hija/hermana secuestrada desde la navidad y su hermano huyendo de sus propios fantasmas. Se sentía un poco de clima frío húmedo a pesar de seguir en primavera y que las lluvias habían aparecido unas cuantas horas antes, así que tomó su abrigo gris con más fuerza para cubrir un vestido negro un tanto escotado que le había regalado la desaparecida muchacha.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí para darte un coscorrón por esta mala idea – se dijo en un susurro.

-No esperaba verla aquí – dijo una voz a un costado de ella.

La mujer de ojos azules volteó y se topó con Dereck C. Simmons.

-Yo tampoco esperaba la invitación a una fiesta privada de la familia Benford – dijo la mujer con honestidad mientras le sonreía al hombre.

-Siempre me ha agrado eso de usted, conserva el buen humor pese a lo que ha vivido – dijo el hombre mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino.

Ella aceptó con cortesía la copa. Y un silencio incómodo se formó.

-Sé que está preocupada por ella, no crea que no estoy haciendo lo imposible por encontrarla, soy su tutor, ambos nos hemos encargado del cuidado de esa chiquilla y se que usted ha sido un motor para que ella decidiera hacer este trabajo –

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a la carpa donde era todo el festejo, no entraron pero se quedaron de pie cerca de un faro.

-Solo es que no me hago a la idea, para mi es la misma niña que conocí hace quince años – dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-Sabe que ella está haciendo esto por usted ¿verdad? Ella la idolatra, usted es su inspiración –

Fueron interrumpidos por un agente que se acercó presuroso a Simmons.

-Señor, Radamés está buscándolo desde hace horas, dice que si no le contesta, vendrá ella misma… -

-Esa mujer es una rebelde, si me disculpa, la veré más tarde ¿verdad? – dijo el hombre sonriendo

-Eso espero señor – dijo tímidamente la ojiazul

Y Simmons se fue del lugar, nadie sospecharía que esa era una pista de lo que sucedía actualmente. Decidió dejar de seguir al hombre con la mirada y entrar a la fiesta, eran pocos los invitados de las agencias y realmente no tenía muchas esperanzas de ver a alguien conocido.

Caminó esquivando las miradas de algunos famosos amigos del sociable Adam Benford, que la miraban con curiosidad. Se sabía que era guapa, que a los lugares que iba llamaba la atención.

" _Deben pensar que soy una modelo o algo"_ se dijo para tranquilizarse mientras avanzaba hacia la barra. No era la primera vez que la gente al verla pensaba que era una famosa de las pasarelas.

No es que le agradara mucho la idea, pero al menos al no ser conocida, no llamaba TANTO la atención de la gente. Creyó ver a lo lejos a Bono de U2 pero no quiso comprobarlo y verse como una fan.

El joven que atendía iba a preguntarle que iba a beber cuando ella señaló con su mano libre la copa, el muchacho entendió y fue a servirle.

-Es la primera vez que te veo bebiendo y no es nada parecido a tu forma de ser –

Ella río y se encontró a su amigo, vestido elegantemente como nunca lo había visto. Rasurado, mirándola con esa penetrante mirada azul.

-¿Entonces que debería beber señor experto de personalidades? –

-Por tu forma de ser diría… - titubeó un momento girando alrededor de la mujer mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza – Margaritas –

-¿Es en serio? – preguntó divertida –Ni de broma tomaría Margaritas, no las resisto. Si me quieres ver inconsciente, con varias cucharadas de Margarita me tienes noqueada –

-Te ves muy hermosa – dijo su ex compañero, mientras abría los brazos para saludarla – me da mucho gusto verte aquí –

Ella se acercó y se dejó envolver en el cálido abrazo de su amigo –A mi también me da gusto verte fuera del trabajo –

-De alguna forma teníamos que vernos en un lugar más agradable – respondió mientras se separaba del abrazo -¿Qué hace una sexy mujer ruda bebiendo vino en la Casa Blanca? –

-Ya que no puedo comer clavos aquí, tenía que comportarme novato – dijo divertida arqueando una ceja - ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué si tienes cigarrillos? Ya dejé esos vicios desde la universidad-

-Solo tengo un chicle - respondió con su singular humor - En verdad no esperaba verte aquí -.

–Tengo que representar a dos organizaciones y preservar la amistad con el jefe de estado. La verdad me da gusto ver un rostro conocido, te hacía de misión en San Petersburgo –

-Regresé hace poco – dijo con honestidad mientras caminaban hacía una mesa para dos personas cerca de la pista – tendrá una semana, la verdad no he contado los días –

-Trabajar diario te va a acabar – dijo la chica mientras fingía revisarle el cabello – no te había visto las canas –

El hombre rió divertido – búrlate lo que quieras mujer, pero empiezo a pensar que tienes razón, debo calmarme un poco… te invitó un trago de brandy -.

Ella lo miró extrañada y se quitó el abrigo mostrando el hermoso vestido negro que traía y dejándolo impresionado.

-Querido amigo, te urgen unas vacaciones, aquí las bebidas son cortesía de tu jefe directo –

El río y se maldijo internamente mientras llamaba al mesero para pedir nuevas bebidas.

Y así lentamente prosiguió la noche entre una divertida plática con su amiga, re conociendo por curiosidad lo que hacían, lo que les gustaba, pasatiempos.

-Te queda bien el cabello corto – respondió el hombre con honestidad – además es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello suelto… -

-Y en vestido de gala – dijo la chica sonriendo –eres muy dulce, me lo iba a cortar de nuevo pero me detuvieron –

-¿Un hombre? –

-¿Por qué la curiosidad? – preguntó la mujer entre divertida e intrigada

-Oye, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que hablamos de cosas de nosotros en vez de zombis, bioterrorismo, y esas cosas nada comunes que nos persiguen, me interesa sabe de ti ahora que hay oportunidad. ¿Sales con alguien? –

-Algo así, es una historia larga y complicada – respondió con una tímida sonrisa, era la primera vez que el hombre que siempre le gustó, del que estaba enamorada le preguntaba algo con esa chispa de interés fuera de lo habitual, le daba gusto, en cierta forma verlo, pero esa historia era ya pasada, ella estaba a punto de hacer oficial el compromiso, pero no hasta que su chico volviera para hacerlo público… o al menos ella pensaba que ya era una historia pasada…

-No me vengas con eso – se rió- soy el amo de las historias complicadas-

-Ya sé, esa historia se llama Ada – dijo sonriente cuando algo la sacó de su concentración.

De repente se escuchó I was made for Lovin' You de Kiss

-Tu sexy chica ruda interna te delata mujer, es de tus grupos favoritos – dijo mientras se levantaba y jalaba a su amiga.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Vamos a bailar – dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la jalaba a la pista con los demás invitados –No me vas a negar la canción ¿o sí? –

-Sabes que nunca podría, tonto – dijo riendo mientras iban a bailar.

Y en esa noche de fiesta, entre tragos y risas, pasarían más cosas

* * *

 _No dejaba de repetirse las mismas palabras en su cabeza, todo había pasado tan rápido. Hace menos de dos horas había llegado a casa de los Burton y todos estaban paralizados._

 _ **2013, Casa de la familia Burton, 13:00 horas, Canadá. Un mes después...**_

Acababa de hablar con James sobre la misión en China, donde ella misma quiso sonar confiada, tranquila; pero no esperaba el caos al llegar a casa de los Burton. Enseguida que llegó una muy seria Moira abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la pelirroja

-Nunca cambiarás ¿verdad? – suspiró la joven – supusimos que no habías prendido la radio de camino –

La chica Burton se hizo a un costado para permitirle el paso. Ambas mujeres se quedaron de pie en la entrada.

-Atacaron Tall Oaks, el presidente murió, tal vez pase lo mismo en China, mi papá dice que hay una fuga de BOWs allá, tal vez no tarden en soltar el nuevo virus ahí –

-¿En verdad? – dijo una muy descolocada Claire – Estaba hablando con un agente de la misión de mi hermano, crucé el país en auto Moira – respondió la pelirroja mientras se recargaba de golpe en la pared – estaban por decirme que sucedía cuando se me acabó la batería –

-Lo sé – dijo la pelinegra abrazando a su amiga.

-¿Saben algo de Sherry? ¿De Leon? –

Moira tomó aire, no sabía como decirle a su amiga lo que había sido anunciado en cadena nacional hace unas horas. Sabía que la menor de los Redfield tenía sentimientos confusos hacia el rubio, siempre vivió a la sombra de la espía asiática. Sabía que le había sido difícil superar el hecho de que con Leon nunca tendría una oportunidad porque perseguiría un fantasma; al parecer Claire había seguido con su vida, pero ¿en verdad cómo tomaría lo sucedido en Tall Oaks?

-Será mejor que hablemos con mi padre – dijo Moira en un extraño modo cordial de hablar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Claire. La Televisión y la computadora mostraban imágenes de China, y nada se veía bien.

Barry Burton estaba de pie junto a la ventana, con el teléfono en mano, hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano sin interrumpir la llamada, el hombre se veía preocupado mientras hablaba, por lo que la pelirroja entendió con O'Brian. Avanzaron a la sala donde una pequeña Natalia dormía rendida de cansancio aparentemente en la sala. Kathy les hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano, mientras cargaba a la niña a su cuarto.

-Me preocupa el reciente interés de Natalia por el bioterrorismo, anda muy pegada al trabajo de Barry – dijo Moira en voz baja mientras avanzaban a la sala donde la televisión mostraba las noticias.

Claire se quedó helada viendo el monitor con las imágenes de un edificio con gente de la ONU atrapada y su hermano evadiendo a periodistas unas horas antes. Era la primera vez que veía a su hermano desde su desaparición, y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Piers atrás de él, tan serio.

-Claire, disculpa el retraso – dijo Barry colgando el teléfono –Esto de coordinar desde casa complica la situación –

-Barry, Moira, díganme por favor que está pasando – dijo seriamente la pelirroja.

-Claire – dijo Barry mientras se sentaban los tres en la sala –Yo sé que esto no puede ser verdad, pero es la información oficial –

Moira se adelantó a hablar –La Casa Blanca en un comunicado a la nación dijo que Leon es uno de los responsables de lo sucedido en Tall Oaks, información confirmada por el Secretario de Seguridad Nacional –

Claire se recargó en el respaldo pesadamente con lo ojos como platos. Moira miró a su padre, desde que pasó lo del secuestro, ella había mejorado totalmente la relación con su padre al grado de ser hasta amigos, ella le compartió lo que sabía de los sentimientos de su amiga.

-¿Simmons lo confirmó? – más que una pregunta, la pelirroja lo dijo en voz alta para convencerse - ¿Podría ser un error? –

-Yo trabajé con él Claire, estoy seguro de que no fue él y debe ser un error de la gente de Simmons –

-¡Papá! – gritó Poly mientras bajaba corriendo la escalera. A diferencia de su hermana, Poly lleva el cabello largo y de su tono original castaño claro – Será mejor que prendan el televisor –

Barry se apresuró a hacer lo que dijo su hija. La televisón estaba transmitiendo con el cintillo de las noticias "Gran tragedia en China". La conductora anunció a todos que un misil con material biológico impactó en Lanshiang, haciendo responsable a Ada Wong como una de las autoras principales del atentado. No había novedades de la DSO o de la BSAA.

Claire palideció y empezó a marearse. Se disculpó y fue directo al baño de los Burton. Al salir se encontró con Kathy.

-¿Querida, no quieres que te revise? No te ves nada bien –

-Te lo agradecería, debí marearme en el viaje en auto, y con las noticias no me ayudan a sentirme mejor – Claire agradeció que su segunda madre fuera médico.

* * *

La pelirroja sintió vibrar su teléfono y salió sin decir nada de la habitación. Era un número privado. Al escuchar al interlocutor del otro lado de la linea se alivió por un momento, aunque la llamada solo duró lo suficiente para dar la noticia que acababa de recibir porque se cortó.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – preguntó Moira al ver bajar a Kathy y Claire serias, después de una hora de que la menor de los Redfield

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes – dijo la pelirroja.

Todos voltearon a verla preocupados.

-La encontré arriba muy pálida y me preocupé – empezó la mujer mayor.

-Amigos yo estoy… -

La radio de Barry interrumpió todo.

" _A todos los superiores de la B.S.A.A. se les solicita en el hangar militar, el capitán Redfield viene en camino con algunos soldados sobrevivientes. Repito, se les solicita a todos en la central, hay un informe preliminar de lo sucedido. Se entrevistara a todo el personal con la nueva jefa de Seguridad Nacional Ingrid Hunnigan. A la brevedad se llamarán a las demás ramas y organizaciones"_

El corazón de Claire se tranquilizó un poco, Chris y Piers volverían pronto. Aunque todos se sorprendieron con el nombramiento exprés de Hunnigan como Secretaria. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Barry recibió un mensaje, que enseguida lo mostró a todas.

" _Dereck Simmons fue el culpable de todo, Ada Wong ha muerto, se recuperaron a la agente Sherry Birkin y el mercenario Jake Muller, mejor conocido como Jake Wesker, se libra de responsabilidades en los atentados de Norteamérica a los agentes Leon S. Kennedy y Helena Harper"._

-Se los dije- dijo rompiendo el silencio Barry – Leon no fue-.

Claire sonrió débilmente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su colega de TerraSave.

-Claire, tu nos ibas a decir algo… -

La pelirroja suspiró mientras Kathy la tomaba de la mano en señal de apoyo, y dijo firmemente….

* * *

 _ **HANGAR MILITAR, 00:13 horas, Estados Unidos**_

Después de unas horas y de encontrarse con Jill y Rebecca a la espera de los helicópteros del ejército que traerían a todos los soldados y agentes de China. Claire se tranquilizó un poco con sus amigas. Estaba nerviosa y ansiosa. Ellas estaban anonadadas por la noticia que dio a todos, no era para menos.

Jill estaba preocupada por todas las emociones en la pelirroja en esos momentos. Chris estaba pasando por un momento difícil y volvería a verlas después de seis meses desaparecido. Piers había logrado dar con él después de buscarlo y no romper su promesa con Claire.

¿Qué pasaría con Chris al ver a todos?

Todos estaban desvelados y atentos a lo que pudiera pasar, esperar a gente proveniente de China no era algo rápido. Todos durmieron ahí mientras Hunnigan iba interrogando a muchos jefes y capitanes. La terrible traición de Simmons puso a todos los organismos en alerta, la KGB y la Interpol entre otras agencias internacionales estaban interrogando a todos. Una labor titánica.

Y llegaron los primeros helicópteros. Todos estaban formados buscando a familiares y amigos con la mirada. Del penúltimo helicóptero descendió Leon, con Helena Harper, Sherry y un joven al que Claire no logró identificar, seguramente el famoso Jake Wesker.

Leon miró de reojo a la gente cuando vio unos ojos conocidos, la mirada de Claire y Leon se encontraron y ambos se devolvieron la sonrisa. Sherry saludó efusiva a Claire mientras ella le devolvía el gesto, la rubia no pudo acercarse cuando quiso cuando un pelotón de paramédicos se acercaron a ella y Jake en especial. Leon se separó un poco de Helena con la intención de ir a ver a Claire y tranquilizarla cuando el último helicóptero aterrizó, llamando también su atención.

En ella venían más heridos, muchos de gravedad. Y por fin vio a Chris bajar, un tanto desencajado. Y después nada. Cerraron la puerta.

El rostro de Claire se desencajó totalmente cuando al mirarse a lo lejos con su hermano, ese lazo especial entre hermanos que logra que con una mirada se digan todo, entendió lo que pasó.

Piers había muerto…

Su prometido había muerto…

Y aunque Chris no sabía nada aún de lo que pasaba entre ellos, notó la afectación de su hermana. El castaño sabía que Piers y Claire eran cercanos, pero no sabía a que magnitud.

Helena se acercó con Leon, y miró atentamente como el hombre veía a su amiga descomponerse lentamente a una profunda tristeza y dolor.

-¿La conoces? – preguntó la agente

-Sí, es hermana de Chris Redfield y mi amiga –

-¿No debería estar feliz de ver a su hermano? – preguntó extrañada y en voz baja la castaña, su aire mostraba un poco de tristeza, seguramente al pensar en Deborah. Recordó que ella era la famosa Claire Redfield, sobreviviente al igual que Leon de Raccoon City, Arizona, de la Isla Rockforth, Hardarville, el programa Ídolo de Supervivencia y el ataque a miembros de TerraSave. Ella pese a no ser un miembro entrenado se vio envuelta en muchas situaciones, incluso más difíciles que Chris Redfield. Y por sospechas en su momento de Hunnigan, se creía que algo tuvo que ver con el agente Kennedy en sus años de juventud.

Pero algo los desconcertó aún más. Sherry vió como Claire se iba dando cuenta de todo y esquivó a los médicos ignorándolos para correr a socorrer a su salvadora.

Sherry y Chris corrieron a la par con la pelirroja, parecían sincronizados y la abrazaron antes de que ella se dejara caer al suelo, deteniéndola a tiempo y afligidos viéndola llorar desconsolada.

Jake supuso que ella era la famosa Claire al ver, como Sherry corrió como nunca para ir con ella. Por un momento la envidió por tener el amor como de una hija de la chica Birkin, pero al ver como la pelirroja se descomponía en dolor, esa idea se escapó enseguida y se sintió mal consigo mismo.

Leon no entendía que pasaba con Claire, le preocupaba y le dolía. Hunnigan se acercó a él.

-Tu reputación está limpia – dijo la mujer de gafas -¿qué sucede? – preguntó al ver como el hombre seguía ido viendo hacia la gente.

-Necesito que me ayuden a investigar a alguien – le pidió discretamente el rubio, algo que solo pudieron escuchar las dos mujeres a su lado.

 _"Claire…_ " su voz interna estaba realmente preocupada. El estaba preocupado. No le gustaba verla triste.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Una nueva historia, una nueva inspiración, espero sea de su agrado. Hace mucho que no veo tantas actualizaciones de nuestra pareja favorita jeje así que vine a colaborar con más frecuencia**_


	2. Un amigo

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que las historias tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas. Espero que les guste.

 **Who wants to live forever**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Capítulo 2: Un amigo**

 _ **2011, casa de los Redfield, 10:00 hrs**_

Claire entró a la casa de su hermano bastante cansada. Llevaba dos horas en auto escuchando todos los argumentos pseudo razonables de su hermano del porque había sido una mala idea ir a ayudar a Barry en el rescate de Moira. Solo esperaba que saltara la parte aburrida y le dijera eso tan importante que fue el pretexto para verse desde temprano.

-Aún no he acabado - dijo su hermano mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de si.

-Yo sí Chris, ya acabé con ese charla - dijo Claire mientras lo miraba - No tengo diecinueve años, además se trataba de Moira -

-¿Y salir en una arriesgada "aventura" recién salida del hospital se te hace una idea mejor? -

-¡Para ya Chris! - resopló Claire mirando seria y sombría a su hermano - estás peor de paranoico que Barry, y eso que no eres mi padre -

Claire calló por un momento, había hablado demás. Chris se calló en seco y se sentó en la sala.

-Chris, yo no... -

-Déjalo Claire, tienes razón, no lo soy... pero soy tu hermano mayor y prometí cuidarte - respondió con la cabeza agachada - pero he fallado demasiado... casi mueres en esa maldita isla -

-Pero Barry me encontró - dijo ella agachándose para quedar a la misma altura que le rostro de su hermano - tu estabas de misión Chris, no es tu culpa... no ibas a saber que había un traidor de la FBC... -

-Claire... -

La pelirroja se agachó y empezó a llorar, desde que salió de terapia intensiva no había tenido la oportunidad de llorar por Neil, por lo que hizo Neil Fisher. Su relación no había sido "muy" tradicional.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Se conocieron cuando Claire regresaba de ir a rescatar a un par de sobrevivientes de Terragrigia que habían intentado huir en lanchas hacía una mejor muerte en el mar que en la ciuad, ella no conocía al nuevo jefe. Al llegar a la sala de juntas, Neil estaba leyendo su expediente y levantó la mirada para cruzarse con la de ella._

 _Claire se sintió extraña, desde la última vez que miró a leon, ningún hombre le había hecho sentir tan nerviosa. Era atractivo, joven y tenía una sonrisa de ensueño._

 _-¿Claire Redfield verdad? - preguntó el hombre y ella asintió con la cabeza -Neil Fisher, un placer, no llevo mucho aquí y me dijeron que tu serías la encargada de ponerme al tanto de todo._

 _-Sí, bueno, no sé de que pueda ayudarte una mujer que se encarga de coordinar las reuniones con Naciones Unidas o Unicef - dijo ella risueña, carajo se sentía tonta._

 _-Bueno, tenías recomendación directa de la B.S.A.A y de diferentes jefes de TerraSave en el mundo, ellos confían en que puedas ayudarme como la segunda al mando de la central... - dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba y se acerbaba mirándola fijamente - Disculpa, ¿puedo hablarte de tú? -_

 _-Sí claro... - dijo ella perdida en la mirada del hombre - Nunca he sido de formalismos, además vamos a trabajar juntos diario._

 _Y así continuó la relación jefe-empleada hasta que un buen día en una fiesta de TerraSave, Neil decidió declararse y hacerse novio de la activista. Pero no duraron mucho tiempo, Neil ante ponía el peligro de las misiones que a veces se complicaban para alejar a la pelirroja, tanto al punto que ella a pesar de quererlo, decidió alejarse hasta que el hombre se aclarara._

 _En ese tiempo, Chris estaba trabajando muy duro con nuevos miembros de la B.S.A.A y fue cuando un día llevó a la casa a Piers Nivans; los dos se llevaron rapidamente bien al grado de ser buenos amigos. Ella le contaba de lo tenso que podía ser trabajar con su ex novio, y no podía poner distancia de por medio por estar tan cargados de momento en la central. Piers en cambio, solo escuchaba y la animaba, siempre que ella se sentía mal o a punto de explotar, el iba al rescate._

 _Hasta un día, no muy grato donde hubo un gran alboroto. La cena de beneficencia de TerraSave para ayudar a niños huérfanos a causa del bioterrorismo. Claire era la encargada del evento, que era supervisado por Neil. Claire podía invitar a quienes quisiera por ser el primer año del evento, y como organizadora de eventos masivos, decidió invitar a su hermano, a Jill Valentine, a Sherry Birkin y Piers Nivans._

 _Ella iba con un vestido largo y brillante azul marino tipo halter y el cabello recogido totalmente, maquillada por Sherry (extrañamente habían obtenido permiso de Simmons para que la dejara asistir, ya que eran estrictos hasta la médula con la rubia), ocasionando la sorpresa de todos ya que ella era muy bonita sin maquillaje como la conocían, pero arreglada robaba el aliento a varios... y varias._

 _Claire tenía que dar el discurso inicial y estaba demasiado nerviosa, caminaba de un lado al otro a un costado de la salida al proscenio._

 _-Vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo cariño - dijo Neil recargado en la pared de enfrente mirándola divertido._

 _Claire se detuvo en seco. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viéndola?_

 _-Traigo pedrería, un vestido con el que siento que todo se me va a salir - señaló sus senos - apenas puedo respirar, no me siento nada tranquila -_

 _-Yo voy a estar contigo - dijo Neil tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a él._

 _-Neil... no hagas esto - dijo la pelirroja sin soltarse -Ya tuvimos un desliz hace unos días que no se puede repetir más -_

 _-No sé repite porque no quieres - dijo el hombre levantando la barbilla de la mujer con su mano izquierda._

 _-No se repite porque tu no quieres estar conmigo y fui una tonta por permitir nuestros encuentros - dijo Claire tomando fuerzas y soltándose suavemente del agarre del hombre - O no de la forma que yo quise -_

 _Neil notó que Claire habló en pasado._

 _Una asistente les indicó que era el momento de iniciar el evento. Y la noche había seguido con normalidad, Neil no dejaba de mirar de forma asesina a Piers que estaba pegado a la activista y no la soltaba. Y se sintió de alguna forma celoso, Chris Redfield y los demás se comportaban como una familia feliz. Pero lo que no soportó fue que el castaño joven que estaba a su lado la tenía por la mano y la cintura a ratos._

 _Cuando el castaño se levantó a responder una llamada, Neil aprovechó para acercarse y tener unas cuantas palabras, no iba a dejar que Claire se le escapara tan fácil._

 _-¿Así que tu eres el nuevo prospecto de Claire? - dijo el azabache cuando el hombre colgó_

 _-¿Qué? - preguntó extrañado piers - Oh... ya veo TÚ debes de Neil - dijo Piers recordando uno de los correos de Claire con la foto del hombre_

 _-Así que ella aún habla de mi -_

 _-Hablaba hombre, no te sientas especial... y sí, soy algo más de Claire - ese hombre le colmó el plato, no iba a dejar que usara a Claire como un mero objeto de reproducción._

 _-Ella estuvo conmigo hace unos días - respondió Neil por inercia, ¿qué se creía el niño?_

 _-Escúchame bien Fisher, ella no está sola, y haré lo que sea por protegerla - dijo Piers tomándolo por el saco._

 _Claire había salido a buscar a Piers y justo cuando seguía buscándolo observó a dos hombres discutir, inicialmente los vio de reojo, pero ya al ver la escena con detenimiento entendió que esos era Neil y Piers._

 _"¡Jodida la has metido al decirle a Piers!" se dijo mientras avanzaba a detenerlos._

 _-¡Hey! - gritó la pelirroja mientras se ponía en medio -Si no quieren seguir dando un show a los que se están juntando a ver, será mejor que paren esto.-se dirigió a Neil -Bonito te has de ver haciendo bronca con un invitado siendo CEO de TerraSave -_

 _-¿Ahora te gustan más jóvenes Claire? -_

 _Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Piers le soltó un puñetazo al hombre._

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Desde entonces la relación con Neil era rara; primero no se dirigían la palabra más que para lo necesario en el trabajo, hasta que el hombre se disculpó, después la relación era cordial pero rara, con ligeros tintes de coqueteo pero más de amigos. Hasta ese día donde descubrieron su traición... y posterior muerte a manos del virus Uroboros por Alex Wesker.

Claire fue encontrada varios días después de saltar al mar por un barco pesquero, directo a cirugía, varios días inconsciente, deshidratada y anémica. Un muy bonito cuadro médico; Chris en cuanto pudo llegar de misión se lanzó al hospital donde un ya muy preocupado Barry lo esperaba. Se turnaban a cuidarla entre Chris y Piers, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Barry, cosa que le hizo gracia.

Conforme pasaban las semanas varios amigos fueron a visitarla John, David, Becky, la misma Sherry y Leon. Este último estuvo unos cuantos días con ella mientras Piers y Chris volvían a salir de urgencia, no mucho tiempo.

Hasta que también se fue de misión y su hermano y subordinada volvieron.

-No te quería hacer llorar - dijo Chris abrazándola y jalándola al sillón con él

-Apenas se estaban arreglando las cosas entre nosotros - dijo su hermana llorando en el hombro de su hermano - y me traicionó-

-Fisher era un idiota al que dejé entrar en tu vida y lo lamento tanto - dijo Chris con resentimiento

-No es tu culpa - dijo Claire separándose de su hermano - Creo que a estas alturas debería saber que existe gente y mala en todos lados -

Chris soltó una pequeña risa.

-De todos modos vas a volver a hacer tu vida más segura y de eso me voy a encargar yo... -

-Chris... -

-No del modo que piensas - exclamó el hermano fingiendo indignación - todos los agentes y operativos de TerraSave van a ser entrenados para el combate y defensa por orden directa de Benford -

-¿Eso era lo qué tenías que decirme? - preguntó extrañada su hermana secando sus lagrimas

-Si - dijo con firmeza - eres buena, pero es cierto que no te he entrenado lo suficiente, entre mis misiones y la oficina, pero siendo orden directa del Presidente, tengo que tomar medidas y elegí entre mis mejores agentes al que te va a entrenar... -

-No era necesario Chris - respondió ella con ternura - bien pude decirle a Jill o no sé, a Leon... - su hermano levantó una ceja -ok, Leon no, seguro no tendría tiempo -

-Jill está entrenando a Moira y Poly, a veces a Natalia pero solo es una niña pequeña... tu entrenador debe... -

Sonó el timbre

-De estar por llegar... - respondió Chris mientras se levantaba.

-Voy yo - dijo Claire adelantandose - sirve que me aseguro de que no sea un pervertido -

Chris empezó a reír ante el comentario, pero empezó a reír con más ganas cuando la puerta abierta mostró a Piers Nivans y una muy colorada Claire, apenada por lo que acababa de decir.

-Pasa pervertido - dijo Chris ofreciéndole asiento aún riendo

-¿Pervertido? -

-No yo... -

-Mi hermana dijo eso - dijo Chris agarrando su estómago del dolor de tanta risa

-¿Soy un pervertido Claire? -

-No Piers - dijo la mujer sin poder articular nada en su defensa.

-¿Quieres que sea un Pervertido? - dijo en tono bromista levantando la ceja

-En dado caso seré yo la pervertida por buscar a menores que yo - rió todavía un poco nerviosa

Y así empezaron a frecuentarse Piers Nivans y Claire Redfield

* * *

 ** _2013, D.S.O. sala de juntas, 21:00 hrs, un día después._**

Leon estaba hablando con Sherry por teléfono mientras esperaba a varios supervisores y a Hunnigan para entregar su informe; era un hábito que tenía de llegar un poco antes en esa clase de reuniones de emergencia. Esperaba el clásico interrogatorio que harían muchas agencias, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Sostenía en sus manos una tarjeta de memoria que le había dado la espía por la que tanto estuvo esperando... pero se sentía inquieto, confundido.

¿Realmente ella había provocado todas esas muertes?

Chris Redfield la había declarado muerta, pero al poco rato se la encuentra peleando con él y Helena, hombro a hombro contra Simmons. ¿Realmente era una mutación? ¿Qué se había hecho? ¿Qué había hecho?

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, de alguna forma a toda la gente qué mató había afectado a muchos inocentes, entre ellos y aún no descubría como, a Claire.

- _Estoy igual que tu_ \- respondió la rubia del otro lado - _Ella me salvó en China de morir en un bote... pero, no me hace quererla más o menos. Todos aseguraron verla haciendo todas esas atrocidades, incluso ella fue la culpable de mi secuestro con Jake_ -

-¿Jake? - Leon escuchó atentamente a la rubia, ella no le hablaba a nadie por su nombre a menos que fuera alguien cercano... o con aprecio, algo le estaba sucediendo a esa pequeña con respecto al vástago de Albert Wesker, pero luego investigaría - Pero tu misma dijiste en tu reporte que caíste inconsciente antes del secuestro -

- _Pero Jake habló con ella, y la vio_ \- respondió la rubia cerrando su computadora y recargándose en el asiento del avión.

-Cada vez entiendo menos... - dijo con pesar el rubio - Me siento tan impotente... -

-¿ _Todavía la quieres Leon?_ \- preguntó Sherry mientras activaba la cámara de su teléfono para verlo

Leon se sorprendió por la acción de su pequeña, pero la entendía, no era lo mejor hablarlo por teléfono y era la única forma de verse los rostros sin ocultar nada.

-No lo sé - dijo finalmente - me siento traicionado, siento como me hierve la sangre de saber todo el dolor que provocó -

- _No me mal interpretes Leon, pero Ada ha sido un lastre en tu vida que no te ha dejado avanzar_ \- dijo la Chica antes de beber un poco de su té -y _un lastre muy peligroso, desconozco sus motivos para ayudarme, o incluso ayudarte a ti, porque amor, amor no lo creo...-_

Leon miraba atento a la rubia, era extraño verla hablar de forma tan madura y seria.

- _Desde Raccoon City si lo piensas detenidamente -_ prosiguió Sherry - _Fue por el virus, independientemente de si nos ayudó a ti o a Claire_ \- ese último nombre le aceleró el corazón - _se fue con Wesker y su organización a robar muestras, tu mismo lo dijiste en España y la dejaste escaparse, después te la topas robando muestras por la antigua Unión Soviética... y no quiero saber los detalles escabrosos de si se vieron fuera de eso o no Leon_ \- dijo Sherry poniendo una cara de asco a lo que Leon rió - _ella vende muestras, recupera datos, destruye vidas a diestra y siniestra sin importar bandos... para mi eso es hipocresía, no definirse como buena o mala, tal vez, y digo remotamente, tal vez nosotros no le servimos para bien o mal, por eso nos ayuda o deja vivir, como recuerdo de todo el mal que hizo desde Raccoon City, como haciéndose la mártir -_

-No me lo tomes a mal, pero acabas de sonar idéntica a Claire -

- _Tal vez_ \- contestó ella un poco seria - _¿Has hablado con ella?_ \- preguntó un poco nerviosa

-No, desde ayer que se la llevó su hermano con Valentine no he podido hablar con ella, el teléfono lo tiene apagado - Sherry suspiró aliviada -¿Tu sabes algo de lo que pasa? -

- _Sí y no_ \- dijo ella firmemente - _pero no es el momento oportuno, se cosas pero creo que será mejor que ella te las diga, solo puedo decirte que **nos necesita Leon** _ -

-Me dejas peor que con Ada - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa de lado al escuchar el énfasis de su frase -Pensaba en pasarme a su casa, pero seguramente no estará ahí y estará con Chris -

-Dale tiempo y la vamos a ver, te prometo acompañarte - la voz del piloto se alcanzó a escuchar - Leon tengo que irme, vamos a aterrizar -

" _Mujeres_ " pensó " _siempre haciendo misterios_ "

Y colgaron. Para cuando la pequeña Birkin tuviera tiempo para ir a ver a Claire, serían ancianos, tal vez iría antes... pero primero tenía que arreglar todos esos asuntos pendientes de la oficina y tener más información sobre lo que ha pasado Claire desde la última vez que se vieron.

* * *

" _Hombres_ " pensó Sherry mientras miraba su móvil " _siempre queriendo investigar al momento lo que pasa, son peor que viejitas tejiendo y hablando de los chismes de la colonia"_

* * *

 ** _2013, cementerio oficial "Hijos de la Nación" para soldados caídos durante la guerra y héroes de la nación. Una semana después._**

-¿Nos unimos al equipo? - preguntó Hunnigan mientras avanzaba

Helena avanzó unos paso pero giró para darle algo a su amigo, le llamó por su nombre y el aludido volteo, recibiendo en el aire la polvera de la espía.

-Para cuando vuelvas a verla - dijo Helena con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia Hunnigan

Leon observaba la polvera y sonrió con ironía - Mujeres - caminó detrás de las mujeres para dejar a Hunnigan en el auto.

-Lamento no poder quedarme pero no pedí ser la nueva Consejera - dijo Hunnigan antes de entrar a su auto.

-No creo que te pierdas de mucho en una ceremonia por los caídos - contestó Helena

La morena se despidió y el auto avanzó. Helena miró a su amigo acercarse al auto y sacar un saco que guardaba para cambiarse la chamarra de cuero, ella hizo lo mismo del lado del copiloto.

-¿Seguro quieres ir? Vamos a ver a toda la B.S.A.A -

-Precisamente por eso quiero ir - dijo Leon avanzando

Y al llegar observó en el cortejo de varios soldados, a Chris Redfield, a Jill Valentine, a Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, John Andrews, David Trapp... y la vio a ella. Sherry la abrazaba pero no se podía observar bien el rostro de la mujer. Iba muy sobria y de luto con gafas oscuras.

Pero su expresión se veía neutra. no se veía rastro de emoción en ella.

-¿Nos vamos a acercar o qué? - preguntó Harper mirando a Leon detenido junto a los árboles.

-¿Por qué le están dando el pésame los tenientes? - respondió Leon sin prestarle atención.

Helena lo miró extrañado y miró la escena. Buscaba a que se refería el hombre cuando dio nuevamente con la chica Redfield siendo saludada cortésmente por toda la B.S.A.A, Sherry le había soltado y la pelirroja les respondía sin un atisbo de emoción.

-He de decir que se ve muy hermosa pese a las circunstancias - dijo en un susurro Helena que Leon alcanzó a escuchar. Tenía razón, Claire tenía buen gusto para vestir y a pesar de estar tan.. extraña, seguía viéndose elegante, bella.

-Tal vez perdió a alguien importante en China o Edonia - prosiguió Helena a la par que sacaba una usb y se la ponía en la mano. El rubio la miró extrañado.

-No es mucha información pero fue lo que nos dio tiempo de encontrar a Hunnigan y a mi - dijo la castaña para separarse de él e ir a dar el pésame a Chris Redfield por sus hombres caídos. Leon pensó en detenerla, pero se detuvo, tal vez era el momento de que ella una, hiciera amigos, y dos le estaba ayudando a investigar que pasaba.

Guardó la usb dentro del saco y apagó su móvil. Dio unos cuantos pasos y saludó cortésmente a sus antiguos camaradas David y John.

-Leon - una voz detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al girar vio a Barry Burton -

-Hombre, ¿desde cuando no te veo? - respondió Leon dándole un abrazo - ¿Desde que Claire estaba internada? -

-Así es - respondió el hombre mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirroja - Kathy tuvo que quedarse de guardia, Moira y Poly se ofrecieron a cuidar a Natalia -

-Prometo pasar a conocerla en cuanto se arregle la situación de la Casa Blanca y pueda salir del país -

-Te esperaremos ahí - respondió Barry

-¿Cómo está Claire? - preguntó Leon un tanto torpe, no sabía como adentrarse al tema sin ser intrusivo o parecer interrogador de la CIA.

-No la está pasando bien - respondió Barry un poco triste -deberías verla en estos días, no ha querido hablar con nadie -

-Chris la está pasando mal con ella - dijo Jill acercándose para saludar al agente.

-¡Jill! - dijo el hombre abrazándola - ¿se han peleado? -

-No, pero ella no le quiere contar nada de... - la rubia dudó un poco - su situación -

Para Leon ese acto no pasó desapercibido, algo le estaban escondiendo a Chris Redfield, y de cierta forma a él. La misma Sherry no dijo nada cuando hablaron... ¡Lo estaba volviendo loco la incertidumbre!

-¿Está enferma? - preguntó preocupado

-No, no es eso... - Jill iba a decir algo pero vio a Chris acercarse al agente.

-Novato - dijo seriamente

-Chris - respondió serio

-¿Has hablado con Claire? -

¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo que le preguntaba lo mismo? se sentía excluido de las noticias.

-No - dijo secamente - no tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella, además tu y yo aún estábamos alterados por nuestro encuentro en China y quise ser prudente -

Sherry se acercó lentamente al mayor de los Redfield para distraerlo, Leon aprovechó el intento de Sherry de aligerar la tensión para acercarse a Claire. Caminó lentamente hacía ella, que miraba hacia las tumbas. No sabía si miraba una con el nombre de Finn o la de Piers.

Se veía ida, absorta en sus pensamientos, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Dudo en llamarle, pero decidió no ser intrusivo y habló como pidiéndole permiso de acercarse.

-Claire... -

Ella levantó la mirada mientras se quitaba los lentes y giró lentamente hacia el hombre que le hablaba. Lo reconoció, la miraba fijamente sin mover un solo músculo, se estremeció al verlo y las ganas de volver a llorar le entraron al cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica.

Intentó decir su nombre pero la voz no salió. Sintió como el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas y le empezaban a arder los ojos.

Leon observaba como las lagrimas empezaban a salir por esos hermosos ojos azules y no lo dudó, avanzó rápidamente para abrazarla. Ella cerró los ojos y solo sintió como el cuerpo de Leon la envolvía. Al inicio no tuvo fuerza para levantar los brazos porque el llanto se apoderó de ella... no supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero cuando se dio cuenta lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, al igual que él lo hacía con ella.

Se le oprimió el corazón, ¿cómo es posible que ella estuviera así? Siempre que la había visto, era una mujer fuerte, sonriente, bromista ¡Dios la había visto matar monstruos horribles! y era la primera vez que la veía tan delicada, tan vulnerable. ¿Qué le habían hecho a su amiga?

-No estás sola Claire - dijo el hombre acariciándole los cabellos - aquí está el idiota de tu amigo Leon -

Claire solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y siguió llorando por un rato.

* * *

-¿Vas a dejarlos? - preguntó Jill extrañada mientras todos miraban la escena a lo lejos.

-Sí - dijo Chris un poco ceñudo viendo la escena - pese a que tenemos una plática pendiente el y yo, tal vez Claire se abra con él -

Los presentes solo asintieron con una Helena Harper un poco confundida. Solamente el capitán de la B.S.A.A y ella no sabían lo que pasaba con la pelirroja.

* * *

Aunque no habló mucho con él, Leon logró sacarle unas cuantas palabras a la activista en cuanto se calmó un poco. No quería presionarla, debía sentirse terrible.

-Gracias por prestarme tu camisa de pañuelo - dijo una apenada mujer a su amigo, mientras caminaba abrazándose a si misma.

-Ven aquí - dijo el agente rodeándola con un brazo -siempre será tu pañuelo si me necesitas Claire -

Ella agradeció con la mirada fija en su hermano, que la esperaba en el auto.

-Tengo que irme - dijo la pelirroja mientras volteaba hacia el rubio y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Te estaré llamando - contestó Leon un poco sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga -No te vas a librar de mi tan fácil -

La chica solo asintió y se acercó a él velozmente. Leon pensó que iba a abrazarlo pero a cambio recibió un beso en la mejilla, si Helena pudiera contarle como se veía, era como si alguien lo hubiera noqueado.

-En verdad gracias, nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiciste hoy - dijo Claire alejándose hacia el auto de su hermano.

Leon sonrió levemente mientras miraba a Claire entrar al auto.

-Leon, acabas de poner la sonrisa más estúpida del mundo - soltó Helena a un costado de él, seguida de una risita de Sherry.

Leon volteó y miró a las dos mujeres confundido.

-Carajo, no confundan las cosas, ella solo necesita a un amigo -

-Claro Leon, un amigo - dijo Sherry encogiéndose de hombros y subiendo una ceja.

-Como digas Leon - dijo Helena mientras agarraba a Sherry por el brazo y se la llevaba al auto.

-Hey mujeres, ¿Cómo piensan irse si el que trae las llaves soy yo? - recriminó el hombre mientras las alcanzaba

* * *

 _ **Dos semanas después, casa de Chris Redfield, 19:00 hrs.**_

Se sentía desesperado, su hermana no hacía más que comer lo necesario e irse a recostar. No quería decirle mucho, y tenía que saber que pasaba antes de volver a partir de misión.

Chris había postergado lo más que pudo una cantidad de misiones, pero no le iba a poder ser posible hacerlo siempre y lo sabía. Se le acababa el tiempo.

Jill se acercó a su compañero y le dio una cerveza, el hombre la miró extrañado ya que hace poco había tenido problemas con el alcohol antes de que lo encontrara Piers.

-La necesitamos - dijo ella mientras se sentaba a la mesa del comedor -Te doy permiso solo por hoy -

-Gracias "jefa" - dijo Chris aceptando y dandole un trago - En verdad no pesné que Claire se pusiera así, ni cuando sucedió lo de Steve la había visto tan mal, sé que Claire y Piers eran amigos, pero esto se está saliendo un poco de lo normal -

El timbre sonó sacándolos del inicio de su charla. Barry entró.

Después de los saludos normales y de que Jill le ofreciera una cerveza, Barry empezó con los detalles de su visita:

-Vengo por Claire, Kathy no estaba muy tranquila de como se estaría cuidando con su estado anímico, así que le recetó algunas vitaminas, le traje la receta y unas cuantas cajas antes de que parta a casa -

-¿Vitaminas? - preguntó Chris Redfield extrañado - ¿está enferma y no me han querido decir? ¿Por eso duerme todo el día? -

-¿Todavía no sabe Jill? - preguntó extrañado Barry - Debe saberlo ya... -

-¿Saber qué? - preguntó Chris bastante desconcertado. Si su hermana estaba pasando por algo, era justo enterarse ahora... Dios, se había largado tanto tiempo y por encerrarse en él, no pensó en ella. ¿Qué estaría pasando su hermana durante su ausencia?

-Tengo que contarle todo, antes de llegar a eso Barry - dijo Jill un poco nerviosa - Chris, te conozco y se que no vas a esperar que me vaya con rodeos, así que te lo voy a decir tal cual es -

-Por fin - dijo el castaño

-Claire estuvo saliendo con Piers y no en plan de amigos, tanto así que la relación ya era algo más formal - La rubia observaba como los rasgos del ex S.T.A.R.S. se tensaban y empezaban a descomponerse - durante tu ausencia y desaparición empezó el romance de esos dos, Piers viendo a Claire destrozada por tu ausencia se dedicó en cuerpo y alma en buscarla para no verla mal... -

-Se comprometieron... - dijo Barry apoyando a su amiga, cosa que ella agradeció con una sonrisa -al menos iban a hacerlo en cuanto volvieran de China -.

Chris se pasó una mano por la cabeza en señal de sorpresa y se empezó a sentir mal. ¿Por qué siempre ha sido tan bruto para ver lo evidente? Ahora entendía porque su hermana estaba tan deprimida. ¡Y el no pudo hacer nada para salvar a Piers!

-Eso no es todo Chris - interrumpió Barry sus pensamientos

-Joder... ¿hay más? - preguntó Chris sintiendo que venía lo peor

-Cuando Piers te metió en la cápsula... pidió a la B.S.A.A que le hicieran una llamada para despedirse... -

-Mierda... pobre Claire - dijo el hombre con la mano en la frente

-Chris - soltó Jill -Claire se acababa de enterar que está embarazada... se lo alcanzó a decir a Piers antes de la explosión -

-¿Qué Claire... qué? - su pregunta fue más una suplica para entender todo

-Se enteró en la casa con Kathy - dijo Barry - por eso es que traigo las vitaminas -

Y Chris se agachó un poco ocultando su rostro de sus amigos, empezando a llorar. Los pos ex policías se desconcertaron bastante por ver a Chris así.

-Tienes que ser fuerte por ella - dijo Jill acercándose y dandole una palmada en la espalda -Ser paciente y esperar a que ella te lo diga -

-Le he jodido la vida a mi hermana, la privé de tener una familia, no puse salvar a su novio - dijo Chris entre sollozos - ¡Me perdí un momento tan importante de su vida! -

-Somos soldados Chris, y Piers depositó su confianza en ti, por eso te salvó ese día - dijo Barry en un tono más de regaño - Tu hermana no necesita un niño, necesita un hermano, necesitan recuperar ese tiempo en el que no estuviste -

* * *

Era otro día más, abrió los ojos que le ardían un poco. Pero decidí reanudar sus actividades normales, pese a no sentirse nada bien. Se dio una larga ducha y después de eso preparó su maleta, necesitaba salir de casa de Chris y no preocuparlo más, el pobre hombre aún conservaba sus propios fantasmas.

Bajó a la sala y vio a su hermano en la cocina.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Claire - respondió el hombre abrazándola rápidamente - buenos días -

-Buenos día grandulón - respondió ella sentándose en una silla del desayunador.

-¿Te apetece algo en especial para desayunar? Estaba haciendo waffles -

-Para mi eso basta - respondió la pelirroja mientras su mirada se dirigía a varias cajas de medicinas - ¿Y esto? -

-Te lo trajo Barry, Kathy dice que lo necesitas... - dijo Chris mientras acercaba la jarra con jugo.

-Oh... te lo dijo ¿cierto? - dijo la menor apenada.

-Lo que sea que tengas que decirme, dímelo sin presiones Claire - dijo el castaño sonriendo débilmente.

-Chris, tengo que decirte que está pasando... -

Y Claire empezó a contarle detalladamente lo que su hermano necesitaba saber por labios de ella.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Una nueva historia, una nueva inspiración, espero sea de su agrado. Hace mucho que no veo tantas actualizaciones de nuestra pareja favorita jeje así que vine a colaborar con más frecuencia**_

 _ **Les dejo mi lista de Spotify** **en mi perfil,** **con la que estoy inspirándome para escribir este fic.**_

Quiero agradecer a:

Llana: con respecto a Ada, sin ofender a nadie, es como una Summer más... por ella y otras malas mujeres es que nos consideran unas malvadas. Ada es justo como tu la describes, además ella ya tuvo parejas en la historia oficial mientras Leon la espera (no digo que sea un santo y no tenga sus aventurillas) pero si ella lo quisiera de verdad como hombre, haría mil cosas por el. Si las cosas van como pienso, serás complacida con el Cleon.

Mariangela: En verdad precio que vengas a leerme de nuevo, UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL tuvo muchas complicaciones en su duración, en que actualizaba cada mil años y cuando actualizaba, POOM otro juego nuevo.

Stacy: Como te dije, me estaba dando el infarto cuando vi que me comentaste. Espero seguir mejorando con mi fic, y espero que sea de tu agrado. De verdad me sirvió de mucho leerte en mi primer capítulo. Más adelante vamos a tener mucha acción pero al inicio sufrirán un poquito con varias complicaciones.

Pam: Espero que siga teniendo lo que buscas, y si es Cleon pero con algunas otras ex parejitas por ahí y otras formadas.

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias de mi primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando. Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años como en UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL (nota guardada Mariangela)

 _Les mando un beso con baba de Leon (o su personaje favorito), buena vibra y hasta la próxima._


	3. Investigación

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que las historias tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas. Espero que les guste.

En la canción de mi lista de Spotify de hoy: Cry Me a River con Michael Bublé o Julie London.

Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.

 **Who wants to live forever**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Capítulo 3: Investigación**

 _ **2013, oficinas de TerraSave, 12:00 hrs**_

Claire se sentía más tranquila, hablar con Chris y desahogarse era justo lo que necesitaba, al menos no se sentía tan mal y había podido hablar con su hermano después de mucho tiempo. Aunque tardaron más de la cuenta hablando y se les fue el tiempo volando, Claire salió de casa de su hermano a dejar sus cosas en su departamento y a irse a la oficina, mínimo para distraerse con el trabajo.

El CEO de TerraSave, Yong Hyung Chul se sorprendió por ver a la activista tan pronto en la oficina; a Claire le caía bien el hombre de origen surcoreano, era muy atento con ella y muy amable, le ofrecía el apoyo incondicional a todos sus empleados como lo estaba haciendo con ella en estos momentos tan difíciles, incluso le dijo que si lo deseaba se podía tomar el tiempo que considerara necesario. Claire prefirió desechar la idea por el momento, necesitaba distraerse en algo.

-Estúpido y sensual papeleo, tenemos una cita pendiente - dijo la pelirroja sacando unos archivos de su gabinete.

* * *

 _ **2013, D.S.O. oficina de Leons Scott Kennedy, 13:00 hrs**_

Leon estaba dudando en darle un vistazo a la usb que Helena le había dado. ¿No era más fácil ir con ella directamente y preguntarle? No es que se vieran tan seguido, incluso ya se hablaban con menos frecuencia que antes.

Y si llegaban a hablar era de otras cosas, no es que se pusieran a hablar de su vida personal tan fácil... caray, se acaba de dar cuenta que solo sabía lo básico de Claire; su cumpleaños, sus pasatiempos, y alguna que otra película que le llegaba a gustar.

Seguro se tomaría a mal que llegara Leon de la nada "Oye Claire, sería de ayuda que me resumieras todo de ti, sería genial".

Sacudió su cabeza y esas ideas cuando la imagen de la pelirroja a punto de golpearlo apareció.

-¿Lo vas a abrir o no? -

Leon giró de inmediato y observó a una curiosa Sherry sentada detrás de él, con las piernas recogidas en la silla y tomando un jugo con su pajilla.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron a tocar? - preguntó Leon con una mano en el pecho -Me vas a volver cardiaco Sherry - con una mano bajó las piernas de la chica hasta dejarla sentada como la gente normal.

-Lo hice, pero estabas tan ido que ignoraste todo lo que pasaba aquí - contestó la rubia mientras sorbía de nueva cuenta su jugo.

Leon solo la observaba de reojo, sino la hubiera visto de niña esa imagen lo hubiera sorprendido, pero sabía la adicción que tenía Sherry por esos jugos para niños sabor manzana.

-Si tu sabes algo, mejor deberías decírmelo - dijo Leon mientras se recargaba en su silla -podrías empezar con "su situación" - dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras que había dicho Jill.

-Vale, vale, ya me largo para que leas el diario de mami a gusto - dijo la rubia riendo y saliendo de la oficina.

Tendría que hablar con Sherry, acababa de dejar una horrible marca de sus zapatos en su silla con asiento de cuero. Le pasó la mano para quitar la tierra que pudo y metió de una vez la maldita memoria a su computadora.

Abrió el archivo de Claire...

 _ **Claire Redfield**_

 _ **Edad: 34 años**_

 _ **Estatura: 1.69**_

 _ **Peso: 52.4 kg**_

 _ **Medidas:...**_

¿El Gobierno tiene las medidas de una agente de TerraSave? le echó una rápida mirada a las perfectas medidas de su amiga. ¿Por qué nunca se había percatado de eso?

 _ **Fecha de nacimiento: 18 de agosto de 1979**_

 _ **Lugar de nacimiento: Wisconsin**_

 _ **Mmm eso explicaba que hacían ella y su hermano tan cerca de Raccoon City.**_

 _ **Tipo de Sangre: O**_

El era A, algo nuevo en sus descubrimientos.

Se saltó lo demás de la información, ya sabía algo de como era su vida hasta ese día que se conocieron en Raccoon City. Avanzó, Isla Rockford, la Antártida, la India, Moscú, Harvardville... Claire tenía una serie de misiones interesantes antes de su primer encuentro después de mucho tiempo en el incidente de WilPharma. En las fotografías se veía ella en uniforme en misiones también muy pacíficas de entrega de alimentos a gente afectada al rededor del mundo.

Más misiones en TerraSave, una fotografía que usaron de Claire para publicidad matando un hunter que iba a atacar a un niño pequeño... seguida por una de Neil Fisher abrazandola con preocupación y ella correspondiento... eso no le gustó nada, ¡alto! un artículo con el encabezado "Al CEO de TerraSave se le pasan las copas", recordaba ese evento, no pudo ir por estar de misión. En las fotografías se ve a una incómoda Claire Redfield posando junto al ex CEo Neil Fisher, luego una de Claire con su hermano, Jill Valentine y ¿Sherry? Esa foto fue justo antes de que la joven se cortara el cabello, reconoció también al hombre a lado de Claire, era el soldado Piers Nivans, abrazándola por la cintura. Se sirvió un poco más de café y volvió a mirar el texto del periodista; Neil Fisher ebrio intentó agredir a Piers Nivans... vaya show tan desagradable.

Al pasar a la siguiente página casi escupe el café que acababa de tomar. Aparecieron varias fotografías en la Isla Sonido de Tortuga y del "White Castle"... recordaba ese lugar por el reality Ídolo de supervivencia, donde metían a varias modelos en traje de baño a competir. Y varias muy rudas... ¿qué pasaba con las modelos angelicales de hace unos años?

¡Vaya! Claire había mejorado mucho en el uso de armas y los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo una experta ya con el cuchillo de forma ambidiestra. Al parecer había sido una misión muy dura que pasaron ella y su compañera Inez Diaco. Estudiaron en el Instituto Marilou siendo muy unidas.

Seguía mirando velozmente las fotos... modelos muertas... peces mutados... pueblerinos adoradores del vudú, Spencer por los alrededores aún presente pese a su muerte. Vaya que la pasaron mal.

Volvió a las fotos de Neil y a las de Piers. Abrió su base de datos para investigar a ambos hombres un poco más.

* * *

 _ **2013, Despacho de Ingrid Hunnigan, 14:00 hrs**_

-Enserio ¿estás segura? - preguntó Hunnigan extrañada

-Yo sospecho que es así - dijo Sherry sentada nuevamente en la silla del despacho de la Consejera de Seguridad Nacional con otro jugo.

-Yo también creo que esa "investigación" es de índole más personal que de relevancia para lo que ha sucedido en Tall Oaks o China - dijo Helena poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia -Aunque debo decir que es extraño, todavía en la misión vimos a Ada y a todo lo que le preguntaba sobre ella, era evasivo, incluso le devolví la polvera que nos dejó ella con la información de Simmons y la experimentación en ella... o Carla Radamés, o como sea que se llame -

-Todo en torno a esa mujer es muy extraño - continuó Hunnigan mientras de se ponía de pie y les pasaba unos documentos.

Sherry miraba las imágenes de la primera supuesta muerte, seguidas de una especie de masa blanca... y otra Ada... ¿Qué demonios?

-El gobierno chino ha sido muy coolaborativo con nosotros y son imágenes de su satélite, es a los pocos minutos del reporte de muerte de la B.S.A.A -

-¿Entonces Simmons ha usado a más personas para crear a varias Ada Wong? - preguntó furiosa Helena - ¿Lo sabe Leon? - la morena negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué le estaba cruzando Simmons por la cabeza? - se preguntó a si misma Sherry mientras miraba las fotografías del cadáver mutando - Esa mujer es una amenaza si se vuelve a trastornar alguna de sus "copias"... además ni Leon ha logrado investigar para quien trabaja al estar tan estúpidamente enamorado de ella -

-Y de Claire - interrumpió Helena medio burlona -Leon va a terminar dañando o dañado -

-Solo espero que Leon no vaya a terminar lastimando a más gente por estar buscando a dos mujeres a la vez- respondió Hunnigan - y una mujer espía dolida puede ser muy peligrosa... -

-Por ahora es tiempo de que solo Leon y Claire hablen, tienen que decirse cosas importantes - respondió la rubia tirando su empaque vacío al bote de basura -y que Leon descubra que clase de sentimientos alberga por cada una... si llegase a enterarse de esto, no sé que haría.

Abrieron la puerta y se dirigieron a la salida de las oficinas, era la hora de la comida y acostumbraban a ir juntos, dos días a la semana la mitad el personal trabajaba medio día y visceversa, para no absorber a sus trabajadores siempre en la oficina o volverlos locos con atentados bioterroristas, Hunnigan prefería pensar en la segunda opción.

Ya era una costumbre el salir a comer con su amigo, siempre y cuando no estuviera de misión. Pero vieron la figura de Leon avanzando hacia los elevadores que daban al estacionamiento.

-¿No vas a comer con nosotras? - preguntó Sherry al hombre que se despedía con la mano.

-Lo siento chicas, ¿van a sobrevivir sin mi? - preguntó bromeando el rubio mientras esperaba al elevador.

-Seguro - respondió Helena

-Nos vemos mañana - respondió el rubio antes de entrar al elevador.

* * *

-¿Claire no vienes? - preguntó Moira mientras se asomaba a la oficina.

-No, tengo algo que revisar, yo como algo más tarde -

-Pero hazlo - respondió la pelinegra preocupada mientras salía

* * *

Janne no sabía si estaba soñando o si había sido su golpe de suerte. Realmente odiaba los viernes en la tarde al estar desde temprano todo el día en la recepción. Pero para su suerte un guapo agente había llegado a realizar preguntas de rutina, nunca lo había visto pero al identificarse como agente de la D.S.O. se quedó más tranquila.

-Vaya Janne, debe ser un trabajo muy importante - dijo Leon tratando de regresar a la tierra a la recepcionista.

 _ **2013, recepción del edificio central de Terra Save, 15:00 hrs**_

-Oh, a veces, suelo ver a muchos agentes y funcionarios importantes - dijo la mujer afroamericana

-Si, entiendo, y sé que es difícil hablar un poco del tema, puesto que es sensible, pero es importante saberlo por los terribles acontecimientos de la nación -

-Comprendo - dijo la mujer más seria - pues Neil Fisher era un buen hombre en apariencia, realmente se llevaba muy bien con todos, sobre todo con Claire ¡si sabes a lo que me refiero? - la mujer subió de forma pícara las cejas y Leon asintió sintiendo naúseas de pensar en Claire y ese hombre saliendo, siendo un manipulador con ella - solamente una vez se puso muy alterado, en una fiesta de hace tiempo, antes del terrible secuestro... dijo Amanda de Informática que miró como se dijo unas palabras no muy gratas con un agente de la B.S.A.A. -

Leon asentía mientras recordaba lo que había leído del informe.

-Al parecer Claire los detuvo, pobrecita, es una buena mujer - dijo la mujer continuando su historia -No nos han dicho nada pero al parecer Claire acaba de perder a alguien importante -

-¿El agente de la B.S.A.A.? - preguntó el rubio fingiendo interés, esa mujer hablaba hasta por los codos

-Creo que eran algo por que desde hace dos semanas ella traía una sortija, supongo de compromiso. -Leon internamente casi sufre un infarto con esa noticia, eso no lo esperaba, ya habñaría luego con Sherry, ahora entendía porque estaba rara - Claire no habla mucho de su vida personal, la que sabe un poco más es Moira, aunque hoy no comieron juntas, vi a Moira salir hace un rato sola -

-¿Claire Redfield se fue sola? -

-No, que va, no ha salido. Algo que tengo es que puedo recordar a todas las personas que entran o salen, y ella no ha salido-

-¿Podría ir a verla? - preguntó el rubio.

-Si, no veo el problema, piso 7 a la derecha, podrá encontrar su oficina si avanza un poco... -

-Gracias Janne, eres un encanto - dijo Leon guiñando el ojo y saliendo de su vista, la mujer solo suspiró. Vaya hombre, Claire tenía suerte de que ese tipo de hombres la fueran a buscar, aunque fuera por trabajo.

Leon suspiró cuando la puerta del elevador se cerró, tendría que hablar en un futuro con Claire sobre la parlanchina de Janne, prácticamente podría haberle dicho la clave bancaria de la cuenta de TerraSave sin darse cuenta.

Avanzó por el pasillo una vez la puerta se abrió, empezó a leer los nombres cuando dio con la oficina de Claire. Abrió un poco la puerta emparejada y observó a Claire muy concentrada en la computadora, traía lentes... nunca la había visto con lentes. Mordía la tapa de una pluma ligeramente...

Algo nuevo aprendido hoy sobre Claire, las malas mañas nerviosas de la pelirroja y el uso de lentes para la computadora.

Claire se sintió observada y levantó la mirada sin moverse. Observó a Leon de pie mirándola fijamente mientras entraba. de la impresión su pluma salió volando.

-Leon, cielos, ¡qué susto! -

-Perdón, no quería asustarte -

-¿Pasa algo? -

-No, solamente Janne me dijo que Claire no ha salido a comer sus vegetales -

Claire rió un poco mientras se quitaba sus lentes y cerraba la computadora.

-Esa Janne - dijo fijando su mirada en su amigo - espero no te haya sacado de quicio -

-No, estuvo a punto - rió el rubio -Tengo un poco de tiempo y como buen amigo, cumpliendo mi palabra, vine a robarte para comer -

-Vaya, eso fue rápido... la última vez ¿cuánto tardamos en vernos? ¿dos años? -

-Oye, nos vimos hace un mes mas o menos -

-Eso no cuenta - respondió Claire riendo - eran asuntos de trabajo y terminamos peor que una cuba -

-Pero al menos nos vimos en un lugar más agradable - dijo Leon ayudándola a levantarse -¿Vamos o le da miedo agente Redfield? -

-Yo no podría tenerle miedo al agente más ebrio de la D.S.O. - dijo dandole una cachetada de juego, demasiado blanda y le agarró una mejilla - Vamos -

Leon sonreía mientras agarraba su mejilla, al menos tenía más humor que la última vez que se vieron. La pelirroja lo tomó de la manó y lo llevó a los elevadores, pero en ese agarre Leon sintió lo que temía, Claire usaba una sortija de compromiso.

Se sintió un poco mal ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿cuándo es que se hizo novia de dos personas y no le dijo nada? de momento paró al Leon interno que estaba histérico. ¿Por qué se estaba poniendo así? Ni con Ada se había puesto a exigir algo como para pensar eso de Claire. Al final su amiga tenía derecho de ser feliz con alguien independientemente de todo lo que estaban pasando. Además... si su prometido era Piers Nivans, Claire la debía de estar pasando fatal. Sacudió su cabeza y alejó esos pensamientos, no era momento de reproches, Claire le diría las cosas a su tiempo y él estaría como su amigo apoyándola, Sherry se lo había dicho. Los necesitaba.

-¿Entonces aún no tienes idea de a donde vamos a comer? - preguntó Claire

Leon se dio cuenta tarde de que Claire lo había visto sacudirse.

-No, estaba descartando lugares de mucha pompa para ti - dijo Leon haciendo una reverencia a lo que Claire le dio un coscorrón - Hay un lugar italiano cerca de aquí, es pequeño pero pueden alimentarnos bien siempre y cuando te sirvan cuatro kilos de pasta -

Claire sonrió al recordar el asombro de Leon la primera vez que comieron pizza.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-No te creo - dijo firmemente Leon_

 _-Oh, sí que lo haré -_

 _-Deben de estar bromeando - dijo una adolescente Sherry - les va a salir carísimo sino cumplimos la promoción -_

 _Era el cumpleaños de Sherry, Leon no tenía mucho de haber regresado de España y habían tenido un permiso especial de ir a una plaza cerca de las instalaciones donde Sherry era monitoreada. Iban con dos médicos que era ya muy cercanos a la niña._

 _-Díganle algo - exclamó el rubio a los médicos - Debe ser médicamente imposible -_

 _-En teoría no - dijo un doctor mientras leía nuevamente las condiciones de la promoción - solo que es inteligente de los dueños restringir la cantidad de refresco -_

 _Estaban en un local de pizzas esperando la promoción de Claire, el reto para las mujeres era comerse dos pizzas familiares en un lapso de treinta minutos, con dos vasos de refresco únicamente y sin ir al baño entre pizzas, y esperar 15 minutos después de terminar la pizza (o en su caso un burrito de 2 metros). Si lo conseguía, la cuenta de sus acompañantes y la de ella saldría gratis._

 _-En serio, lo puedo pagar Claire, no seas tan coda -_

 _-¿Por qué es tan difícil creer que me lo puedo comer todo? -_

 _-Eso da miedo Claire - contestó la pequeña Sherry -De verdad si haces eso serás mejor que, no sé... ¿Chuck Norris? -_

 _-Hasta la niña sabe quien es Chuck Norris - dijo señalando a los médicos._

 _-En verdad no tiene que hacerlo señorita - dijo una joven doctora - le creemos -._

 _-Es muy tarde para arrepentimientos señores. Querían salir con nosotros para cuidar a Sherry, ahora se aguantan -_

 _-En realidad, lo tienen que hacer o no me dejan salir un rato - dijo Sherry mientras levantaba la mano_

 _-Oh oh - Los ojos de Leon observaban al mesero que traía las pizzas y a dos empleados que tomarían el tiempo._

 **Fin del Flashback**

-¿No lo vas a superar verdad? -

-No, comer dos pizzas familiares tu sola, y sin una rutina de ejercicio... -

-Pero nos salimos con la nuestra - dijo la pelirroja bajando del elevador y despidiéndose de una muy efusiva Janne

-Hoy si traigo mucha plata para que comas - dijo Leon bromista

-Lo lamento Leon pero esos días de comer tanto se acabaron -

-Claire Redfield y las dietas... ¡no creí vivir para este punto! ¿miedo a perder la figura? -

-Si, claro... - respondió amargamente, su motivo principal era no tener apetito, y el segundo un bebé.

Caminaron por las calles hablando y poniéndose al día. Entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo, Leon pidió un trozo de lasaña y la activista una pasta Alfredo. Hace mucho que no hablaban así.

-Creo que hay mucho que ha cambiado de ti Claire - dijo el rubio regresando a la mujer a la conversación.

-Patrañas - dijo ella mientras tomaba un poco de limonada -realmente cambié algunos hábitos, pero sigo teniendo los mismos gustos -

-Y estás rehabilitada de tu alcoholismo - dijo Leon señalando la limonada

-Solamente no quiero beber - dijo la mujer - además te aseguro que yo sé mucho de ti y tu nada de mi -

-Pruébame -

-¿Mi tipo de sangre? -

-O-

-¿Cuánto mido? -

-1.69 -

-Vas bien pero no te confíes - dijo la pelirroja -¿mi mascota favorita?-

-Ammm ¿gatos? -

-Cerca, pero no, aunque me gustan, prefiero tener un perro slachicha -

-Bueno, una falla... -

-¿Color favorito? -

-Azul -

-Tache, es el rosa - respondió triunfal

-¿En serio te gusta el rosa? - preguntó el rubio - tu dijiste que te gustaban mucho mis ojos azules -

-Joder hombre que estaba ebria - respondió la mujer lanzándole la servilleta.

-Ya, ya, me calmo - respondió Leon - ¿y tu qué sabes de mi? -

-Eres sangre tipo A, subiste cinco kilos gordinflón - Leon su miró por inercia la panza - te gusta el helado de chocomenta, no chocolate, no menta, chocomenta... cuando te quieres acercar a una mujer bebes siempre brandy, pero realmente te gusta el whisky en las rocas como a mi, tus colores favoritos son el verde y el gris, sueles rascarte la barbilla cuando estás nervioso, tus ojos se ven de distinto color a veces - Leon abrió los ojos sorprendido - grises, ámbar y marrones cuando te asustas o te enojas; verdes y azules cuando te alegras o te emocionas - Claire empezó a reir un poco - o rojos cuando te enojas y tienes Las Plagas -

-Vaya eso si es mucho sobre mi - Leon hizo una seña para que continuara.

-Y mínimo se que estudios has tenido, poli novato -

-Tu estuviste en el Instituto Marilou -

-¿Qué estaba estudiando en el 98? -

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta - dijo Leon al fin después de unos segundos - pero lo puedo investigar -

-Ahhhh no Leon, no voy a dejar que uses tus técnicas a la James Bond -

-Hagamos algo Claire - dijo el rubio serio - si yo adivino que estudiaste, vas a hacer lo que yo te diga -

-¿Y si yo gano?- preguntó la pelirroja cruzando los brazos

-Tu dime, elige -

Claire pensó por unos minutos.

-Que sea igual, si yo gano, harás lo que yo diga -

-Pero hay que poner condiciones antes de cerrar el trato - continuó el rubio

-Bien, entonces, queda prohibido mirar mi expediente o investigar con alguien más, la investigación la harás conmigo, me preguntaras a mi cosas y tendrás que sacar tus conclusiones -

-Hecho - adiós expediente de Helena - Pero entonces vendré por ti para comer antes de que te vayas de misión o algo, y vendré diario -

-De acuerdo - respondió la mujer poniendo las manos sobre la mesita y recargando la barbilla. -Supongo que es con fines de investigación -

En ese momento Leon observó por primera vez el anillo en la mano de Claire, estaba seguro de que era un Tiffany's. Su hermana se encargó de presumirle su anillo de compromiso antes de casarse en 1997. No dijo nada, Claire tenía que decirle que pasaba cuando estuviera lista para hablar, aún la notaba triste a ratos.

-Parte si - dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la menor de los Redfield - la otra parte es que extrañaba que nos viéramos más seguido -

-Por una agradable compañía - brindó Claire levantando su vaso de limonada

Y siguieron platicando un poco sobre los gustos de Claire, hoy se enteraba de que a parte de ser fan de Queen, le encantaba el jazz. Claire por su parte supo que la comida favorita de Leon era el sushi y no la comida italiana como pensaba.

Caminaron por un rato largo por Washington, hablando de sus amigos, de Sherry, del hijo de Wesker... de todo un poco. Hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento de TerraSave donde la pelirroja se despidió antes de subir a su jeep.

Y por un breve rato de charla, no pensó en Piers...

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Una nueva historia, una nueva inspiración, espero sea de su agrado. Como podrán observar, en mi fic nadie sabe la verdad de Ada con Carla, solamente Ada que destruyó la evidencia al final de su campaña. Hoy no puse flashback largo, porque en los próximos capítulos aparecerán más.**_

 _ **Si piensan que soy una malvada en hacer que en una semana del funeral Claire se sienta mejor, si mis lectores, son tan malvados como yo. Pero no se alegren tan pronto. Que eso no signifique que ya vaya a olvidar a Piers de la noche a la mañana con Leon.**_

 _ **Les dejo mi lista de Spotify en mi perfil, con la que estoy inspirándome para escribir este fic.**_

Quiero agradecer a:

Mariangela: Recibo gustosa el abrazo y beso virtual, me da mucho gusto saber que la historia va bien. Te mando un abrazo.

Susara: Yo también quiero que llegue a verse de tío, pero antes de eso se va a poner como loco, pues leí tu review y me puse a escribir a velocidad humana rápida.

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias de mi primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando. Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años como en UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL (nota guardada Mariangela)

 _Les mando un beso con baba de Leon (o su personaje favorito), buena vibra y hasta la próxima._

 _Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos jaja_


	4. El Desnudo

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que las historias tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas. Espero que les guste.

En la canción de mi lista de Spotify de hoy: Crazy in love con Sofia Karlberg

Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.

 **Who wants to live forever**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Capítulo 4: El Desnudo**

 _ **2013, en un departamento de** **McMillan, dos días más tarde, 20:00 hrs.**_

Decir que empezar el reto de saber cuál era la carrera de Claire iba a ser una cosa sencilla, era mentirse, Leon tuvo que hacer que la pequeña Sherry guardara la usb para no verse tentado a investigar demás. Las reglas habían sido claras, incluso las condiciones. En la mañana le marcó de nueva cuenta a la pelirroja para aclarar unas cosas: tendrían una semana para investigar. Pasado el tiempo, Leon perdía.

El día de hoy habían comido nuevamente juntos, en su poco avance, había investigado que la carrera universitaria de la activista nada tenía que ver con las motocicletas y las carreras, nada mecánico ni de informática. El día anterior supo que continuó sus estudios al regresar de Rockford por petición de Chris, y que fue libre de dedicarse a lo que quisiera, como trato con su hermano mayor.

-Esto es trampa - contestó Sherry sentada en el sillón haciendo pucheros

-Claire dijo que queda prohibido mirar su expediente o investigar con alguien más, no dijo que se prohibía que me ayudaran -

-Deberé hablar con ella para decirle que sea más explícita en sus instrucciones -

-¿Me vas a ayudar verdad? - dijo Leon sentándose a su lado haciéndole cosquillas.

Después de dos minutos en los que Sherry perdió, accedió.

-Vale, solo por tu tenaz insistencia - la rubia se puso de pie y fue por su chamarra -¿Me vas a seguir o qué? -

El hombre solo asintió y descolgó su chamarra - ¿Puedo preguntar a donde vamos? -

-A quemar mis contactos - dijo la rubia suspirando - Me debes de compensar porque tendré que salir con Sergio García-Cano de Relaciones Exteriores -

-¿Vas a salir con Sergio? - preguntó divertido el rubio mientras abría la puerta y esperaba con Sherry el elevador- Pero el pobre hombre apenas y habla, es... no sé demasiado... -

-¿Raro? -

-No, iba a decir, culto para ti - Sherry lo agarró a manotazos -El hombre hasta filosofía estudió, tiene dos carreras... tu nunca lees -

-Se te olvida que soy de virología y doctora cabezota - dijo Sherry en fingida indignación.

-Pobre Sergio - dijo Leon con una sonrisa marcada, le divertía molestar a la rubia y notó que logró su objetivo mientras ella lo miraba con ojos asesinos.

* * *

De acuerdo, sabía que salir con Sherry era una aventura siempre, pero nadie le había dicho que iban a meterse a museos de contrabando era la idea de Sherry de empezar la noche. Cuando llegaron al National Museum of Women in the Arts, en el Smarth de Sherry no le causó mucha gracia.

Llegaron a la parte trasera del museo y saltaron la reja de la salida del personal.

-Auchs - se quejó Sherry, Leon volteó y miró a la rubia con la mano sangrando

Se acercó para ver la herida pero ya no era necesario, ya estaba cerrando.

-Mínimo para limpiar la sangre -

La primera vez que Leon supo de las habilidades de la hija del matrimonio Birkin fue cuando ella cumplió los quince, iban a operarla de la vesícula pero tardaron muchas horas para una cirugía de rutina. Cosa que preocupó a todos, cuando el médico llegó a la sala, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para decirles lo que había sucedido. Claire estaba al borde de las lágrimas cuando el doctor pudo anunciar que cada que pasaban el bisturí en la chica, no duraba la herida abierta, que tenía una habilidad de regeneración y curación asombrosa y que después de tantos intentos de operación, la vesícula de Sherry estaba ya bien.

Cosa que dejó a todos perplejos, empezando así la racha de experimentación y pruebas más dura para la chica. Empezando por un joven Dereck C. Simmons que propuso ocultar a toda costa la identidad de la niña.

Y ahora esa frágil niña de 12 años que rescataron, era una hermosa joven mujer que a pesar de su infancia robada, que a veces podría aparentar ser una inmadura, no lo era, y a pesar de los traumas, estaba luchando y saliendo adelante como agente del gobierno a pesar de la negativa de su tía Kate.

-Gracias - respondió la rubia con una sonrisa -Ya estamos -

La rubia tocó la puerta y un hombre chaparro le abrió la puerta.

-¿Tus contactos? - preguntó Leon levantando una ceja y entrando

-No, Sergio tiene contacto con gente importante, por algo está en Relaciones Exteriores -

Avanzaron por diferentes salas, observando los trabajos de muchas mujeres impresionantes hasta que llegaron a una exposición de talentos norteamericanos.

-Sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí -

-Por esto Leon - señaló Sherry una escultura

Leon miró asombrado la escultura, a pesar de la poca luz que había puesto que estaban cerrando, vio como una estatua hecha a base de aluminio, metal de autos y cosas que la gente consideraba chatarra los miraba. La forma era de una mujer que agachada sostenía una flor, que le recordaba enormemente a Claire. Tenía como insignia el tercer lugar en escultura contemporánea universitaria.

-Esto es... -

-Increíble ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia con orgullo mirando la escultura- la primera vez que me trajo Claire fue cuando por fin me dejaron salir en 2009 -

-Woo wooo, espera, ¿ya conocías este lugar? -

-La verdad siempre vengo cada que puedo - respondió la chica con una risa tímida.

Leon se sentía raro, no es que no le diera gusto saber que Sherry y Claire hacían cosas juntas, pero, nunca le dijo nada acerca de esculturas o un museo. Claire era un gran estuche de secretos.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Sherry lo tomó de la mano y señaló otro cuadro. -Este es mi favorito - dijo la rubia con los ojos más brillantes que un niño visitando por primera vez Disneylandia.

El rostro de Leon no tenía una posible descripción, si Sherry pudiera ilustrarlo, sería como cuando La Máscara se convierte en lobo y se le cae la quijada.

El cuadro tenía por título "La Doncella" y era de una egresada de la New York Academy of Art. Se veía a una mujer desnuda recostada en un jardín extremadamente colorido, lleno de una cantidad incontable de diferentes flores. La mujer del cuadro le recordaba un poco a la pose de Rose en Titanic, cosa que le dio un poco de risa.

Las flores le recordaban a pinturas de Monet, del impresionismo. Estaba encantado.

Pero el motivo por el cual casi pierde la quijada, fue al leer la descripción de la pintura.

 _"Primer Lugar en pintura en la rama universitaria_

 _Autor: Margaret Sullivan_

 _Modelo: Claire Redfield"_

-Parece que va a cobrar vida y nos va a mirar ¿No crees? - dijo Sherry detrás de él.

-¿Claire fue modelo?-

-Te dije que te iba a ayudar, no a responder - dijo la chica risueña al ver a Leon tan metido en la pintura

-¿Las modelos van a la universidad? -

-No todas, supongo que algunas pero... no es algo en lo que me haya puesto a pensar Leon, la verdad entre todos mis intereses de adolescente no era en convertirme en modelo, te lo aseguro -

-Ya, entiendo - dijo Leon por fin volteando a verla -Estoy siendo un poco estúpido verdad -

-No te preocupes, no diré nada - Sherry le guiñó un ojo y lo tomó del brazo para irse -Solo colgaré en mi despacho la foto de tu rostro cuando viste a Claire desnuda en un cuadro -

-Es que no la había visto con el cabello largo y suelto... - se excusó el hombre -Espera un momento ¿me tomaste foto?-

-Te vas a quedar con la duda - dijo la rubia mientras lo hacía caminar más rápido -Anda que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo aquí -

* * *

 _ **Tres días después, el departamento de Leon: 19:00**_

Claire se sentía un poco rara, tenía mucho de no estar en casa de su amigo y había cambiado demasiado el aspecto de la morada. Ese día no habían logrado verse para comer por asuntos urgentes de la D.S.O. pero Leon la compensó con invitarla a cenar algo en casa. la pelirroja aceptó, aunque estaba inquieta ¿desde cuándo Leon sabía cocinar? Hace tiempo cuando quedaban de verse después de visitar a Sherry, siempre ordenaban algo, pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en si el hombre cocinaba.

Leon salió por fin de la cocina mientras empezaba a servir la cena. Claire lo escuchó y se puso de pie para ayudarle a poner la mesa.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Vino? -

-Sólo un vaso de agua, sirve que me tomo todo esto - dijo la activista sacando de su pantalón un pastillero

-¿Estás enferma? - preguntó Leon preocupado, justo lo que se temía al inicio.

-No, estoy anémica - " _y embarazada_ " anotó su Claire interna - Me las mandó la mujer de Barry -

-Vaya, ya decía yo que era raro, nunca te había visto enferma - dijo Leon sirviendo el pastel de carne

-Casi no me enfermo, pero estuve bajo mucho estrés el último mes -

-Justo después de que nos vimos - Leon sirvió un poco de agua para su amiga y un poco para él.

-Entre atentados y bioterroristas - concluyó la pelirroja para probar la comida

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal? -

-Está muy rico - concluyó la mujer sonriendo para empezar con su ritual de pastillas.

-Me he esforzados, tiene años que no toco el horno -

-La vida del guapo agente ocupado de la D.S.O. - a Claire se le escapó el comentario, intentó disimular su torpeza terminando de tomar sus pastillas.

-¿Soy guapo? - preguntó Leon divertido

-Por Dios Leon, no te voy a subir el ego - contestó Claire con rostro de fastidio fingida -Ya sabes cómo te miran las mujeres a donde sales-

-Últimamente me miran feo cuando salgo con la famosa modelo Claire Redfield -

Claire casi se atraganta con el comentario de su amigo -¿Modelo? -

Leon sonrió triunfal y sacó su celular. Empezó a buscar una foto y se la mostró.

-Vaya - dijo Claire sorprendida y un poco roja -Hace mucho que no me veía así de buena - continuó para romper un poco el nerviosismo

-Entonces ¿estudiaste algo del modelaje? -

-Que no se te olvide que tenías tres oportunidades para equivocarte, y acabas de perder una -

-¿Qué? ¿Pero...? - " _maldita Sherry_ "

-Creo que si fuiste a la Galería, debiste de ver bien todas las inscripciones - sonrió divertida Claire -Si, modelé para una compañera para su trabajo final para graduarse, era un todo o nada, si no pasaba, no se graduaba; pero no, no soy modelo aunque me hayan usado mucho en la escuela -.

"Entonces estuvo en Artes en la Universidad cuando la conocí en Raccoon"

-Al menos creo que no te dedicas a la chatarrería - respondió Leon más tranquilo

-¿Eso cuenta para quemar tu segunda oportunidad? -

-No- sonrió divertido - pero tenía que asegurarme -

* * *

 _ **Más tarde, 23:12 hrs**_

- _¿Eres lento o que te pasa?_ \- preguntó Sherry antes de soltar la carcajada

Después de cenar, Leon acompañó a Claire a su casa y regresó a recoger todo. Después le llamó a la pequeña embustera para ver en que había fallado.

-No, pero ¿qué querías que le dijera cuando me la enseñas desnuda? -

- _Yo le diría_ \- Sherry carraspeo la garganta e hizo una divertida voz masculina - _"Hey amiga, estás bien buena, ¿puedo ver en vivo lo que está en este cuadro?" y le enseñaba la foto_ -

-¿Estás loca? Enserio creen las mujeres que les vamos a decir eso - Leon dijo entre risas.

- _¿Y por qué no? Tu cara ese día decía que cuando la vieras le ibas a arrancar la ropa_ -

Leon se quedó extrañado con lo que le dijo la rubia, cuando sintió que su teléfono vibraba, se separó un poco y observó un mensaje con imagen de la pequeña rubia. Al abrirlo se puso blanco de la impresión y empezó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido.

- _Esa voz me imaginaba que ibas a poner al ver tu cara_ \- dijo entre risas

-Más te vale que nadie vea eso -

- _Vale_ -respondió secamente la rubia mientras cruzaba los dedos _"Nadie excepto, Helena, Hunnigan, tu y yo"_.

-Vaya, estoy a nada de perder y la información ha sido un poco vaga... -

- _Pues debes de estar cerca ¿no?_ \- respondió la rubia, de verdad tenía la intención de que Leon ganara y pudiera hablar mejor con Claire para mejorar su amistad y que entre los dos la pudieran apoyar con su duelo y su embarazo - _Claire tuvo una banda pero no se dedicaba a nada de eso oficialmente..._ -

-¿Claire tenía una banda? - una imagen de una Claire adolescente y con apariencia gótica agarrando un bajo se apareció en su mente

- _Shhh Leon, ese no es el punto, no interrumpas... ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí, modelaba en la universidad para ayudar a sus compañeros, si sus compañeros de la Universidad estaban en Artes Plásticas, Claire estudiaba Artes Plásticas, y si la escultura en la parte posterior decía "Autor Claire Redfield" eso quiere decir que Claire debe estar especializada en escultura y restauración_ -

Leon se dio un sonoro golpe en la frente. Nunca leyó la parte de atrás de la escultura.

- _No lo leíste_ \- afirmó la rubia al percibir el ruido del golpe

-No- contestó el otro rubio apenado - justo cuando me llevaste a ver el cuadro iba a hacerlo -

- _Nombres, hombres, tan poco observadores_ \- fingió Sherry indignación, pero algo la sacó de su concentración - _ahora galán, si no queremos ser descubiertos, debo dejarte, Claire me está llamando_ -

-Nos vemos en la oficina -

- _Nos vemos Leon, cuídate_ -

* * *

Claire abrió la puerta de par en par y aventó su bolsa al sillón. Los zapatos la estaban matando, y no tenía ganas de guardarla en el armario.

-Auch -

Claire escuchó la queja del sillón y alarmada avanzó para ver a su hermano recostado.

-¿Chris? -

-Te estaba esperando - dijo el hombre quitando la bolsa de su cara - me quedé dormido.

-Me alegro de verte pero ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Vine para decirte que me estaré dando mis vueltas para ver que alimentes bien al pequeño Chris Nivans y no vayas a sobrepasarte trabajando -

-¿Chris Nivans? - Claire levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos -¿Quién dijo que será niño? -

-Es mi intuición - respondió Chris -además no lo sabremos si no vas a hacerte el ultrasonido que te dijo Kathy que te hicieras hace casi dos semanas -

-Cierto, con todo esto se me había pasado... - respondió Claire pensativa, ya habían pasado dos semanas casi de saber la noticia -Pero creo que es muy pronto para saber que es -

-Niño, niña o quimera - dijo Chris en tono solemne - Puedo acompañarte -

-No gracias - dijo la menor riendo - no quiero que los médicos vayan a pensar que eres el padre - al decir esto último se puso un poco triste, hace varios días que no pensaba tanto en Piers

-Si te sientes más cómoda, dile a alguna de las chicas - respondió Chris para romper la tensión.

-Sí, tal vez eso haga... - dijo Claire haciendo un listado de mujeres - Chris... -

-Dime -

-Por nada del mundo le pondré a mi hijo Chris -

-¿Por qué no? -

-Porque suficiente tenemos con un Chris en nuestras vidas y no quiero continuar la tradición familiar de todos los hombres "Chris", hasta Chris Octavo - dijo la pelirroja mientras sacaba su celular - pero discutiremos esto después de que le llame a Sherry -

* * *

 _ **DOS MESES ANTES, departamento de Piers Nivans.**_

Claire respiraba agitadamente, Piers recargaba su frente al de su novia. La pelirroja le acarició la mejilla y el castaño se acostó a un lado de ella mirándola. Claire sonreía y se escondía a la par a su cuello. Levantaba la mano y observaba su anillo, mientras la mano de Piers se entrelazaba con la de ella.

-Aún no puedo creerlo - dijo la pelirroja

-Ni yo que hayas aceptado-

-Tenía mis dudas, con Sherry Chris desaparecidos... - respondió la chica mientras su voz poco a poco reflejaba tristeza.

-Pero aceptaste antes de que me vaya por más pistas de tu hermano - interrumpió Piers abrazando a la pelirroja con más fuerza -Voy a encontrarlo, te prometo que regresaré con más información con él, no me cansaré de buscarlo -

-¿No te puedes quedar otro día más? - dijo Claire mientras levantaba el rostro y darle un ligero beso

-No, a menos de que quieras que le pierda la pista otra vez a Chris... -

La chica suspiró y abrazó a su novio.

Lo que no sabía era que a las dos semanas de verlo por última vez y de su último encuentro, el castaño no volvería nunca más.

* * *

-Deberías hablar con él y decirle de tu embarazo -

-Sherry, todavía no le digo ni que me iba a casar... -

 _ **2013, estacionamiento de TerraSave** **, un días más tarde, 17:10 hrs.**_

-¿Qué no lo ibas a invitar? - preguntó la rubia mientras apagaba su auto.

-Sí, pero - Claire suspiró -No sé cómo decirle todo, no es como que se lo diga de golpe "Ay Leon, ¿qué crees? Me iba a casar pero mi novio se murió por inyectarse el virus C que encontró junto al cadáver de Ada Wong, y a parte de todo estoy embarazada" -

Sherry abrió de par en par los ojos. ¿Pier Nivans se había inyectado el virus? Pero... Ada tenía más...

-No es tan sencillo, ni me atreví a decírselo hace un mes en la Casa Blanca... - la pelirroja la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-Claire ¿pero por qué tienes miedo a decírselo? -

-Son cosas mías, tal vez muy tontas Sherry... - dijo Claire mientras miraba hacia otros coches - cuando nos conocimos en el 98, Leon y yo tuvimos, no sé cómo decirlo... ¿coqueteo tal vez? - Sherry abrió los ojos - a mí siempre me había gustado Leon, pero las cosas de la vida, cada que intentamos estar juntos, conocernos, algo pasaba... y Ada seguía, le perdí la pista cuando me atraparon en Francia, luego pasó lo de Steve... que simplemente desistí, estuve con Neil y luego, ya sabes la historia -

-Entonces ¿ustedes intentaron algo antes? -

-No tanto como "intentar" - dijo Claire haciendo hincapié en esa palabra - solo se estaba dando algo, pero, yo digo que fue más por el apoyo que nos dábamos en ese momentos, más humano que vivir entre los zombis -

Sherry acaba de recibir mucha información. Claire y Leon tenían una relación muy íntima en el pasado al grado de confundir los sentimientos de Claire.

-Sherry, tu teléfono... -

La rubia reaccionó y miró el número.

-¿Jake? ¿todo bien? -

- _Hola Super chica, todo bien, solo para avisarte que acabo de recuperar otras muestras del virus C, pronto me daré una vuelta en Norteamérica para dárselas a tus jefes, espero verte por las oficinas..._ -

-S-si, claro, gracias por la información, Hunnigan lo agradecerá -

Sherry colgó más pálida que el papel.

-Sherry, te tengo que dejar, vas a llegar tarde - dijo Claire divertida

-Ah, sí claro, el trabajo - dijo la rubia sonriendo tímidamente.

-Luego nos llamamos y gracias por acompañarme al médico -

-De nada Claire - contestó la rubia y la pelirroja salió despidiéndose con la mano

* * *

Claire estaba platicando con Moira en una banca fuera del edificio. Se habían escapado por un café de máquina para la menor y ella por un chocolate.

-Inez debe de extrañar mucho verte - prosiguió Moira

-Pero así es el deber -

 _ **2013, estacionamiento de TerraSave** **, un días más tarde, 19:00 hrs.**_

-¡Claire! - la rubia Sherry apareció corriendo

-¿Sherry? ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la mencionada mientras se levantaba.

-No - dijo la rubia recuperando el aliento - pero dejaste esto en el auto -

Claire miró extrañada el sobre, pero al leer el nombre de la clínica cayó en la cuenta de que había dejado sus papeles en el auto de la rubia.

-Debió caerse de mi carpeta cuando salí - contestó la mujer abrazando los papeles como si fuera su vida.

-¿Y todo salió bien? - preguntó Moira

-Oh sí, disculpen, Sherry ella es Moira Burton -

-¡Hasta que te conozco! - dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba a la morena - Barry siempre habla de ti y tus hermanas-

-Gracias - contestó la mujer - Claire siempre habla de ti con cariño.

El celular de Claire empezó a sonar, la mujer se alejó por un momento, dejando a las más jóvenes platicando.

-Me dijo Claire que fueron al ginecólogo, que mal que no pude ir, quiero conocer a mi sobrino -.

-Luego iremos con ella, al menos la animó un poco el estar ahí - respondió Sherry mientras se sentaba con la muchacha

-Supongo que no ha sido tan fácil para ella - ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo, Moira interrumpió el silencio -¿Y cuánto tiempo falta para conocer al pequeño? -

-Aproximadamente siete meses y medio - dijo Sherry - pero no le digas a Claire, ella no quiso saber aún cuanto tiempo tenía hasta poder hablar bien con todos, y en todos incluyo a Leon -

-Oh... vaya... -

Moira se quedó pensando, no podía ser posible que Claire tuviera un mes y medio de embarazo. Por lo que platicaron, dos semanas antes de fallecer Piers, ese par se vio cuando el castaño supo la ubicación de Chris... y la penúltima vez que tuvieron un encuentro pasional había sido hace dos meses...

-Chicas, les puedo dejar esto - interrumpió la voz de Claire

-Claro, yo me lo llevo ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Moira

-Algo ha pasado con Hyung Chul - respondió Claire - pero aquí siempre falla la señal, así que voy a ver qué pasa en recepción -

-Vale, yo en un momento voy a la sala de reuniones del edificio de a lado - dijo Moira mirando su reloj - Tengo que revisar lo de la próxima junta -

-Y yo me voy a descansar - dijo la rubia despidiéndose de las dos mujeres

Avanzó por el exterior para ir al estacionamiento de visitas, cuando vio a su amigo.

-Leon - gritó mientras lo alcanzaba

* * *

Claire entró a la recepción y vio a Janne recibiendo un paquete, no quiso interrumpirla y decidió esperar un poco, se alejó hacia la entrada y esperó de pie. Giró la cabeza y observó de reojo la televisión.

Lo que vio la dejó helada... Yong Hyung Chul, CEO de la Central de TerraSave al parecer había sido asesinado en un atentado de coche bomba. Aún no pasaban las imágenes puesto que acababa de suceder.

Para eso le llamaban.

-Claire - la voz de su amigo la hizo acercarse a la entrada. Venía con Sherry, la cual levantaba las cejas atrás del hombre de forma divertida.

-Hola Leon - respondió la mujer un poco desconcertada.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó extrañado a la par que Sherry miraba a la pantalla enorme del lobby.

Claire solo alcanzó a señalar el televisor aún muda. El rubio observó atento al televisor...

-Eso no suena nada bien - dijo Leon caminando a la par de la pelirroja, Sherry se acercó a Claire y la tomó de la mano. El mensajero pasó rápidamente enfrente de ellos para salir.

-Estoy bien - contestó la activista con una pequeña sonrisa - solo que esto va a poner de cabeza a la organización... -

Leon iba a decir algo, cuando vio al mensajero correr a su auto a todo lo que daba. Entonces entendió todo.

-Tenemos que salir de... - fue demasiado tarde, la detonación junto a una apurada Janne los interrumpió. Leon solo pudo saltar e intentar cubrir a las dos mujeres.

* * *

Moira estaba entrando a la sala cuando escuchó un ruido de explosión y todo el edificio vibrar. Miró al exterior por inercia y vio el lobby en llamas y con un gran orificio donde antes se sentaba Janne.

-Mierda, Claire... - se dijo entre dientes - ¡Gente hay una emergencia! ¡Evacuen el edificio! -

* * *

Leon escuchaba un zumbido aturdidor mientras toda la cabeza le daba vueltas. Abrió los ojos y se intentó incorporar lentamente, Sherry hizo lo mismo que él casi a la par. Tenía a las dos chicas encima de él. Sintió como Claire seguía inmóvil, cosa que lo preocupó.

La rubia vio a Claire inconsciente y se agachó enseguida.

Mierda, si se había lastimado o algo... no se lo perdonaría.

Sherry la revisó velozmente.

-Solo tiene algunos rasguños y un golpe en la cabeza - dijo la pequeña sacándolo de su trance.

Claire abrió poco a poco los ojos y sintió que estaba recargada en algo suave, miró a su alrededor y vio ruinas y llamas. Se intentó levantar pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado.

-Claire, estás sangrando -

La menor de los Redfield reconoció la voz, Leon estaba abajo de ella. Se sentó lentamente mientras sentía como algo caliente escurría por su frente. Era sangre.

-La debió golpear una piedra - dijo Sherry mientras le tapaba la herida con un pedazo de su blusa.

-Tengo nauseas - alcanzó a decir Claire mientras miraba todo -¡Oh Dios, Janne! -

-Hay que salir de aquí antes de que alguna parte del edificio decida caernos encima - dijo Leon -¿Puedes moverte? - le preguntó a su amiga.

-Sí, estoy mareada -

-Ya somos tres querida - dijo Leon levantándose y con ayuda de Sherry se levantaron para salir de ahí.

-Hay que evacuar a la gente que haya sobrevivido - dijo la pelirroja una vez que salieron. Leon la sostenía para evitar que se cayera.

-Yo me encargo de ver si hay alguien - dijo la rubia observándola - Ahora Claire, ¿no te golpeaste nada más? ¿No te duele nada? -

-Solo la cabeza... y las nauseas - dijo la mujer

-Espérenme aquí - dijo Sherry mientras avanzaba a la salida de emergencia de un costado del elevador.

Moira salió a toda velocidad y vio a Sherry con Leon arrastrando a Claire. Se tranquilizó un poco y se acercó cuando la rubia se alejó corriendo a las escaleras de emergencia.

-¿Qué carajo pasó? - preguntó mientras se acercaba a la pareja

-Mataron al CEO Yong - respondió Leon - y al parecer se querían cargar a todo el edificio -

-Y al personal - dijo Moira - afortunadamente casi todos estaban en la sala de reuniones -

-Menos mal - dijo Claire suspirando - Pero había gente en el lobby -

-Haremos lo posible Claire - dijo la morena - ya viene George a revisarte - le dio su celular - ahora no te preocupes, te dejo esto por si llama Barry, voy con Sherry -

La pelirroja asintió mientras ella y Leon se alejaban a una jardinera.

-¿Tu estás bien? - preguntó la menor de los Redfield mientras se giraba para ver a su amigo

-Me cayeron dos ballenas pero estoy bien - dijo Leon intentando romper la tensión

Claire río, irónicamente Leon era el único hombre que conocía que podía aligerar los peores momentos. Estaban sentados juntos mientras Leon la tenía abrazada.

La pelirroja giró para verlo y le acarició la mejilla. Leon posó sus ojos en los labios de la activista.

-Me angustié mucho al verte inconsciente - dijo le rubio sin despegar la mirada de los labios rosas de la mujer.

-Yo solo recuerdo que me dijiste querida - dijo ella mientras se sentía un poco nerviosa por la mirada del rubio

Leon levantó la mirada a los ojos azules de su amiga.

-Solo a ti te diría querida - respondió el rubio.

Se quedaron intercambiando miradas por un rato hasta que George Hamilton, sobreviviente de Raccoon City y Doctor de TerraSave se acercaba.

-Disculpen - dijo el hombre - Moira dijo que había un herido -

-Es ella - dijo Leon deshaciendo lentamente el abrazo con Claire para que el Doctor la examinara

George revisó a Claire mientras Leon observaba el edificio en llamas, Sherry y Moira junto con los servicios de emergencias sacaban a los sobrevivientes de la explosión. El celular de Moira empezó a sonar, pero como Claire seguía siendo revisada, contestó al número que marcaba "Estúpido Barry".

- _Oh cielo, qué bueno que contestas, tienes que salir rápidamente de ahí, acaban de intentar volar la B.S.A.A._ -

-Barry soy Leon - dijo el hombre rápidamente - acaban de explotar una bomba en TerraSave -

- _¿Qué? ¿Leon? ¿dónde está Moira?_ -

-Tranquilo, está ayudando a los heridos, está bien - respondió el rubio de forma serena para calmar al hombre -¿explotó la bomba en la B.S.A.A.? -

- _Afortunadamente en el estacionamiento, solo afectó un poco la estructura pero no hubo heridos_ \- dijo Barry más tranquilo - _¿y ustedes?_ -

-Hay heridos y muertos Barry - dijo Leon - Claire se golpeo la cabeza pero está bien en lo que cabe, la están atendiendo -

- _A Chris le alegrara saberlo, lleva media hora intentando comunicarse con ella, no dejes que se altere por favor, por su situación_ -

-De acuerdo, te tengo que dejar, en cuanto Moira vuelva le diré que te llame - Leon colgó y miró el teléfono, suponía que la situación de la que hablaba Barry era el estado anímico de su amiga. Y el casi tiene el impulso de besarla, "¡Qué idiota eres Leon!" le dijo esa pequeña vocecita que lo miraba con reproche, Claire lo que menos necesitaba eran más presiones y menos una de un idiota como él.

Regresó con su amiga, George había dejado de insistir en una radiografía hacia la mujer de una forma más relajada. Leon no entendía por que, pero al menos le prohibió dormir unas horas para estar seguros de que el golpe no la había afectado.

Todos los de la B.S.A.A. se comunicaron enseguida y mandaron a su equipo de emergencia para la investigación y reporte de daños. Chris a su par logró comunicarse pero tendría que ver a su hermana hasta mañana porque se quedaría a evaluar el daño de las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. y asegurarse que no pudieran ocurrir accidentes.

-Vayan a descansar - dijo Moira a sus dos amigos en la banca -Nosotros nos encargamos de todo, cualquier cosa te notificaremos Claire -.

-Si saben algo de lo que le pasó a Hyung Chul avísenme por favor - dijo la pelirroja mientras Leon la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Confía en mí- la pelinegra se dirigió a Leon mientras este le devolvía su celular - Te la encargo mucho, que haga caso a las instrucciones del médico -

-Hecho... - respondió el hombre

-Creo que será mejor que yo me vaya a parte - dijo Sherry - no caben tantos en mi auto -

Leon miró un poco molesto a la pequeña rubia, sabía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Aunque no le molestaba del todo irse con Claire.

-Ve con cuidado por favor - le dijo la pelirroja

-Te llamaré en cuanto entre al departamento -

Y dicho esto los dos se encaminaron al auto del rubio.

-En días como estos me alegro de hoy no traer el auto - dijo Claire con una débil sonrisa - Me siento lo suficientemente mal para no poder manejar, aunque tu espalda no está mejor que yo -

-Al menos por un leve dolor de espalda no me voy a morir - dijo el agente arrancando el auto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento de la mujer.

-Muchas gracias por traerme Leon - dijo la mujer tímidamente mientras abría la puerta

-No tienes que agradecerme - dijo Leon deteniendo la puerta y arrinconando a Claire en la pared, dejándola sorprendida - porque no te pienso dejar sola o te vas a quedar dormida, y no queremos que te pase nada verdad -

-No... - respondió nerviosa

-Entonces no se diga más - Leon abrió la puerta dejando pasar a la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres ropa limpia? - el hombre asintió cuando sintió la mano de la activista sobre su hombro. -No es agradable vestir como si hubiéramos salido de una tormenta de arena y sangre -

Leon volteo a ver a la chica que le acercaba un pantalón de pijama y una playera de hombre, se las entregaba suavemente.

-Espero que te queden - dijo la chica sentándose frente a él. -Si te quieres cambiar, la puerta del fondo es el baño y la de la derecha mi cuarto -.

Claire se levantó del sillón y fue a la cocina a servir un poco de agua. Leon observaba atento el departamento de su amiga, era la primer vez que pisaba el lugar y se llevó una sorpresa, imaginaba un lugar desordenado y pequeño pero, se encontró con un departamento amplio con tres recámaras, una sala grande con una ventana completa con vista a un parque principalmente de deportistas, un comedor pegado a la cocina. El suelo era de parqué y las paredes en color lila, con una cenefa color lima.

Encima de la chimenea artificial, estaba una copia del cuadro de Margaret Sullivan. Y alrededor de la casa otros trabajos con la firma de Claire.

-¿Guardabas ropa de hombre?-

-Era de mi prometido - soltó la pelirroja mientras le entregaba el vaso de agua

Leon la miraba serio.

-Ya sé que no te había hablado de eso pero - lo ojos de Claire se llenaron de lágrimas -acababa de fallecer cuando nos vimos, ni Chris sabía... -

Leon la cayó con el dedo. -No pasa nada, lo entiendo -. Pero la activista quitó suavemente la mano de su amigo.

-Debí decirte en cuanto estuve más tranquila, solo que me es difícil Leon, no tenerlo aquí... -

Leon la abrazó. -En verdad no pasa nada, no era el momento de hablar de eso -

Claire se separó y agradeció el gesto con una ligera sonrisa.

-Vamos Claire, que no resisto cuando veo a una mujer llorar - agarró la ropa que la mujer le había dado - Voy a cambiarme en el baño -

-Mientras iré a cambiarme en el cuarto - respondió Claire a la par que se metía a la habitación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban comprometidos? - preguntó Leon desde el baño

-Dos meses por mucho - respondió la pelirroja mientras se quitaba la blusa

-¿Y de novios? -

-Año y medio... ¡Ahhh! - Claire grito al caerse quitándose el pantalón

-¡¿Estás bien?! - preguntó Leon mientras se escuchaba que abría la puerta del baño.

-¡Sí! No entres que ando en ropa interior -

-Esa no es buena advertencia Claire - dijo Leon pegado a la puerta del cuarto de la chica.

-Vale, entonces estoy desnuda -

-Voy a entrar solo por ver eso -

Claire abrió la puerta en pijama de short y una playera de tirantes.

-No podré darte show querido - dijo Claire sonriendo mientras salía triunfal

-Quería comprobar que fueras la del retrato -

-Ja JA - respondió Claire sentándose en el sillón poniendo una almohada en sus piernas, observó a Leon y al menos notó que la pijama de Piers le quedaba bien

-Al menos es ajustable - dijo Leon sentándose junto a la chica Redfield - pensé que no me iba a quedar ya que Piers era más delgado que yo -

-¿Cómo sabes que era de Piers? - preguntó Claire anonadada

-Por la foto de la mesita de centro - señaló Leon

-Oh -

-Claire por cierto, ya gané la apuesta -

-¿Cómo que ganaste la apuesta si ni siquiera has adivinado mi carrera? -

-Artes Plásticas con especialización en escultura y restauración... - dijo Leon pensativo - más tus cursos de TerraSave y tu entrenamiento militar -

-¿Pero cómo...? -

-Me tardé en entenderlo, pero también supe que la escultura hecha de metales era tuya -

-Ah, mi examen... también iba a reprobar - dijo Claire sonriendo mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Claire... -

-Sí, Leon... -

-No te preocupes por decirme las cosas, todo a su tiempo -

La mujer agradeció las palabras de su amigo. Se pusieron a ver varias películas y hablando de todo y nada, para pasar las horas de observación con Claire despierta.

Ya pasaban de las cuatro... tiempo justo para ver que Claire estaba bien y sin problemas. La mujer se levantó del sillón con una de las mantas que había sacado y observó por la ventana la lluvia.

-Pronto será tu cumpleaños - dijeron unos brazos que la rodearon.

Claire asintió - Realmente ya no lo recordaba - y se recargó en Leon, sentía como esa sensación cálida de los primeros meses que se trataron, regresaba. Y esos sentimientos también.

-Vale, ve a dormir un rato - dijo Leon acercándose al sillón.

-Oye, si te quedas ahí vas a lastimar más tu espalda - Claire lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia su habitación

-Eso sí es descarado Claire, me puedo quedar en el de visitas - dijo Leon en tono bromista

-No seas torpe - respondió la pelirroja abriendo con el pie el cuarto de visitas -Está hecho un caos, no he terminado de arreglar todo, no llevo mucho aquí, recuerda que me mudé de Boston hace poco -

-Ya decía que era demasiada amabilidad - dijo Leon sentándose en la cama

-Además no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos - dijo Claire levantando las sabanas del otro lado -En aviones, en camionetas, en fábricas... toda una aventura -

-Pero nunca en una cama - dijo Leon mentiéndose en las sábanas

-Bueno, hay una primera vez... - respondió la pelirroja apagando la luz

-Claire... -

-Mmm... -

-¿Podemos hacer cucharita? -

-¡Leon! -

-Está bien, era una broma.

No supieron en cuanto tiempo pero se quedaron dormidos. Un sueño profundo los invadió, pero poco les duró su descanso cuando la angelical voz de Chris los despertó.

-¿Pero qué cojones hacen juntos? -

Claire y Leon se despertaron aturdidos por el grito, Leon y Claire habían dormido abrazados.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arkaly, como verán en menos de un día actualizo pero por motivos de que la siguiente semana estaré totalmente ausente, el motivo es... voy a grabar un cover (dicen que canto, no es comprobable), ir a recoger a los muchachos de Il Divo al aeropuerto, grabar la canción de otra chica, ir a un programa de radio, ir a una fiesta de disfraces (si, ya pasó halloween y eso, pero la gente es rara). Creo que este ha sido uno de mis capítulos más largos de toda mi historia en (no cherto) :3 la verdad no sé si sea el más largo o no, pero sí el más cargado de emociones de todo tipo en un solo capítulo, pero es para justificar mi ausencia durante la semana.**_

 _ **Les dejo mi lista de Spotify** **en mi perfil,** **con la que estoy inspirándome para escribir este fic.**_

Quiero agradecer a:

Pily-chan: No sabes que emoción me da saber de ti nuevamente! para ti va este capítulo exprés, dedicado con todo mi amor. Espero te guste y me hiciste llorar con tus bellas palabras, me esforzaré al doble para ti. Te mando un beso y un abrazo :3 3

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias de mi primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando. Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años como en UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL (nota guardada Mariangela)

 _Les mando un beso con baba de Leon (o su personaje favorito), buena vibra y hasta la próxima._

 _Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos jaja_


	5. Elecciones

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que las historias tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas. Espero que les guste.

En la canción de mi lista de Spotify de hoy: Writing's on the Wall de Sam Smith

Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.

 **Who wants to live forever**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Capítulo 5: Elecciones**

 _ **2013, departamento de Claire Redfield en** **McMillan, un día después, 10:00 hrs.**_

Decir que empezar el día con la melodiosa voz de Chris Redfield retumbando en sus tímpanos era el mejor plan para descansar después de que un jodido loco casi los vuela, sería bromear de forma muy pesada.

Chris observaba desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados la escena. Leon intentó decir algo pero Claire solo había abierto los ojos y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, medio hablando y arrastrando las palabras:

-Chris, hoy no tengo escuela - quedando nuevamente dormida

Leon iba a decir algo, pero una seña con la mano del hermano de su amiga le hizo entender que no hablara. El castaño se acercó a la cama y suavemente quitó el brazo de Claire que rodeaba a Leon. Chris movió los labios, Leon entendió a la perfección que había dicho.

"No la despiertes, tu y yo afuera, ahora"

Genial, sabía que tenían que arreglar sus diferencias pero no en un cuadro que pareciera que se estaba aprovechando del duelo de su hermana para darle "cariño".

Leon se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a la pelirroja. Que seguía balbuceando algo dormida y se acostaba boca abajo.

Leon salió mientras se acomodaba la pijama y vio a un molesto Chris Redfield de pie junto al comedor.

-¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Leon saliendo mientras señalaba a la habitación.

-Al parecer le va a suceder igual que a mamá... -

-¿Perdón? -

-Claire va a ser sonámbula una temporada, será mejor que no te asustes y lo recuerdes - dijo Chris mientras un gran silencio incómodo se formaba en el aire.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó primero el rubio - ¿Vas a dejarme explicar esto o me vas a romper la cara primero? -

-Será mejor que hables - respondió Chris con un tono extremadamente perturbador, totalmente neutro.

Leon se acercó a la mesa y tomó la receta del Dr. Hamilton. Se la extendió.-George dijo que tu hermana no se podía hacer una radiografía por un golpe que tuvo muy fuerte en la explosión, no entiendo por que... pero dejó instrucciones de que no durmiera cierta cantidad de horas para prevenir que no tuviera un daño, me quedé con ella para evitar que se durmiera antes de tiempo, eso es todo -.

-¿Y en su cama? - preguntó Chris aún más serio

-Eso fue idea de tu hermana - dijo Leon sentándose mientras el castaño hacía lo mismo - su cuarto de huéspedes no está listo, creo que eso ya lo sabes... -

-¿Y por qué no en la sala? - preguntó Chris mientras sacaba su pistola y la colgaba en el respaldo de una silla con su bandolera.

-Estoy mal de la espalda y tu hermana es demasiado buena, o confiada... no sé qué palabra encaje mejor - dijo Leon sin despegar la mirada de los ojos azules de Chris Redfield - además no es la primera vez que me quedo en su casa, antes lo hacíamos y hasta Sherry venía -

-Ya dijiste, antes... - dijo Chris volviendo a cruzar los brazos -ella se iba a casar -.

-Sí, me lo dijo -

-¿Y te dijo lo demás? - preguntó Chris.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Leon.

Chris solo lo observaba, al parecer Leon no tenía idea de que Claire estaba embarazada. Ni tampoco que Piers había muerto por culpa de Ada Wong.

-Olvídalo, gracias por acompañarla - respondió Chris secamente.

-Lo hice por ella - dijo Leon

-Lo sé, pero tengo que advertirte algo Novato - interrumpió Chris -Claire no sabe aún que defendiste a Ada Wong, y créeme que será mejor que se lo digas tú, si ella llega a descubrirlo no te lo perdonará... -

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ada con Claire? - preguntó extrañado Leon.

-Solo puedo decirte que Piers murió por culpa de esa mujer - dijo Chris mientras se levantaba a prender la cafetera.

Leon iba a preguntar a que se refería cuando se escuchó...

-¿Chris? -

La voz de Claire hizo girar a los hombres, la menor estaba saliendo del cuarto aún adormilada y con el celular en mano.

-¿Estás mejor? - dijo el castaño saliendo de la cocina de su hermana y yendo a abrazarla.

-Me duele muy poco la cabeza - dijo la pelirroja mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se separaba -¿Pasa algo? -

Los hombres se voltearon a ver, realmente estaban demasiado serios.

-Hablábamos de los ataques de ayer - mintió Chris - no hay informes de quién mató a Hyung Chul, pero el presidente Brown ha dejado claro que no van a descansar en la búsqueda de los autores de los ataques -

-Eso creo pero... - dijo Claire dubitativa - miren -

La mujer enseñó su celular a los hombres y leyeron el mensaje que aparecía en la pantalla.

"Srita. Redfield:

Necesitamos que el día de mañana vaya a una junta de emergencia con el Comité de Seguridad Internacional, donde se debatirá sobre el futuro de agentes y de la ONG TerraSave. Es importante su presencia, le recordamos que para cada junta debe traer su expediente actualizado y presentarse de vestimenta formal. La reunión es..."

Leon volteó a ver a los hermanos. Estaban preocupados.

-Esto significa que empezaran a evaluarnos a todos - dijo Leon

-Todos hemos recibido el mensaje Leon - respondió Chris - Citados en diferente horario -.

Leon fue por su chamarra y revisó el mensaje.

-El mío es diferente - dijo Leon sin despegar la mirada del aparato - Se le cita el día de hoy en las oficinas de la D.S.O. para arreglar los detalles de la reunión del Comité de Seguridad Internacional -

-Entonces te va a tocar coordinar la reunión... -

-Yo creo que no va a ser coordinar Claire - dijo el rubio sonriendo - si buscan a la D.S.O. es para proteger a los miembros de la reunión -

La mujer miró a los hombres preocupada, esto no sonaba bien, y si lo que decía Leon era cierto, iban a evaluar a todos porque no tenían la más remota idea de quién era el culpable en esta ocasión de los ataques.

-Será mejor que me vaya - dijo Leon levantándose por su ropa sucia en una bolsa y poniéndose los zapatos. -Tengo que estar en una hora -

Se acercó a Chris y se despidieron tranquilamente pese a las circunstancias. Se separó del hombre y abrazó a Claire.

-Muchas gracias por la ropa y la cama para mi espalda -

-No hay problema - respondió ésta - si quieres tira o quédate la ropa, no me quedará como podrás notar -.

-De acuerdo - sonrió el hombre -nos vemos mañana después de la junta para comer -

-Como siempre - se despidió la chica con la mano antes de verlo salir.

-¿Cómo siempre? - preguntó Chris extrañado.

-Nos hemos visto para comer ahora que vivo aquí - respondió Claire tranquilamente - Antes de que llegaras tuve un sueño muy raro - se acercó a la cafetera y apagó el aparato, el agua estaba lista para el café de su hermano - soñé que estaba en la universidad, de vacaciones, en tu casa de Raccoon y me querías levantar para que fuera -

El hombre castaño sonrió y fue a ayudar a su hermana, luego hablaría sobre qué clase de relación amistosa llevaba con Leon.

* * *

 _ **D.S.O. Sala de Juntas, 10:40 hrs**_

-No lo puedo creer - dijo Helena entregando los vasos de café de máquina a sus compañeros -¿en serio no pasó nada entre ustedes? -

-¡Por favor Helena! - dijo Leon risueño -Creo que entre las prioridades de Claire no está el acostarse con su amigo el día que le cuenta que se iba a casar -

-No me imagino la cara de Chris al verte ahí, supongo que ganas de golpearte no le faltarían por profanar a su hermana-

-Lo dudo - empezó a reír Leon - tendré "esa" reputación, pero con la espalda molida hubiera sido patético mi desempeño -

-¿Entonces ganas no te faltaban? - preguntó Helena con fingida indignación dándole un coscorrón. El agente solo rió.

-He de admitir que Claire tiene un cuerpo endemoniadamente de ensueño - dijo el rubio mirando a Helena -Pero no sé si me atreva algún día a algo así -

Sherry sonrió para sus adentros, "Al fin te estás dando cuenta" pensó.

-Lo que no entiendo - respondió Leon después de darle un sorbo a su bebida - es que Chris asegura que Ada fue la culpable de la muerte de Nivans -

Sherry se había quemado al escuchar lo que dijo Leon. Helena le hizo una seña al rubio de complicidad, el rubio entendió todo.

-Tú lo sabías ¿verdad? - preguntó Leon serio, realmente le preocupaba que cosa había hecho Ada para que Chris dijera eso

-No precisamente - dijo la rubia mientras se secaba la boca con una servilleta -Pero hace dos días vi a Claire, la acompañé a una revisión - Helena y Leon tenían el rostro más confuso, Sherry no tenía ganas de explicar mucho sobre el estado de Claire, así que continuó - Claire dijo que Nivans encontró una muestra del virus C junto al "cadáver" de Ada Wong, al parecer para salvar a Chris se lo tuvo que inyectar... no es la primera vez, en el informe de Nivans dice que previo a la desaparición de Chris, la misma Ada fue el culpable de la muerte del equipo de Chris y del accidente que tuvo-

-Eso explica porqué el Capitán Redfield odia a Wong - exclamó Helena

Leon miraba su café, no podía creer lo que había hecho Ada en Edonia. Empezaba a creer que lo que dijo Sherry era cierto, la espía no los había matado a ellos porque no estorbaban en sus planes, pero al parecer la gente de Chris Redfield sí, y casi mata al hermano de su mejor amiga.

Hunnigan entró y miró a los tres agentes totalmente callados y pensativos. Luego hablaría con ellos, ya que detrás de ella venían otros personajes importantes dentro de la política norteamericana; seguidos por los demás agentes de la D.S.O.

-Disculparán que no tengamos asientos suficientes para todos. Me alegra que todos llegaran a tiempo a esta junta exprés. Han sucedido diferentes eventos en las pasadas horas y el gobierno de los Estados Unidos desea tomar medidas, ya que el mundo teme nuevamente otro incidente como Raccoon, Tall Oaks, China y más entidades que han sido afectadas por el terrorismo y bioterrorismo - empezó Hunnigan.

Leon cedió su asiento a una de las agentes francesas que participaban dentro de la agencia. Y observaba a los hombres reunidos, algunos eran del gabinete del fallecido Adam Benford. Otros eran Secretarios de las Naciones Unidas a los cuales conoció en misiones, y otros cuantos militares de alrededor del mundo que conocía por las noticias e informes de la D.S.O.

Empezaron mostrando las fotografías del auto del CEO Yong después de la explosión. Las imágenes eran realmente perturbadoras, ya que a lo que muchos creen al ver un televisor, en las fotografías de la policía si hay restos humanos, tal como en el caso del Secretario Yong donde se veían dedos y pedazos de lo que parecía el cráneo con restos de cabello.

Después las fotografías sobre los daños de la central de TerraSave y los de la B.S.A.A.

La junta siguió con la evaluación de los daños, para dar lugar al punto que a todos les interesaba.

-La reunión de mañana será para la elección del nuevo CEO de TerraSave, la reorganización de los agentes de la B.S.A.A y los nuevos protocolos de seguridad. Tenemos a los candidatos - Hunnigan enseñó las 16 fotografías de diferentes agentes - para el puesto, ya que TerraSave ha sido involucrada de forma indirecta en combate, el gobierno piensa apoyarlos y dejar de contemplarlos como una sola Organización no Gubernamental para darle paso a misiones de rescate de civiles y apoyo, si los planes salen como lo esperado, TarraSave será una sub rama tanto de la D.S.O. y de la B.S.A.A como intermediarios. Al realizar la investigación pertinente del personal, llegamos a la conclusión de que ya no se pueden incluir personas comunes y corrientes, todo con el fin de evitar las muertes a grandes escalas -

-Pero Srita. Hunnigan - exclamó Sergio García-Cano, el chico de la próxima cita de Sherry -TerraSave fue creada para ayuda humanitaria, no para llevar soldados a luchar -

-En efecto. Sr. Secretario, pero la situación con TerraSave en específico es diferente, ya que pese a las circunstancias y que algunas misiones son demasiado peligrosas al llegar, es necesario el aporte de una ayuda para ellos, su labor ha sido importante para los damnificados, pero lamentablemente la organización cada vez tiene más peligros para rescatar a civiles -

Hunnigan mostró la fotografía de la campaña publicitaria pasada donde Claire Redfield mataba a un hunter para salvar a un niño que abrazaba.

-Esta misión fue casi un fracaso - prosiguió la morena - si no es porque la mayoría de los agentes tenían alguna especie de entrenamiento o experiencia con las armas, no lo hubieran logrado -

Todos asintieron y un ligero murmullo se hizo entre los presentes.

-Lo que la D.S.O y la B.S.A.A harán, será el cobijar a TerraSave en misiones de rescate y la organización se dedicará a hacer las mismas misiones. Les repito que todo será con el fin de evitar el número de bajas en civiles no entrenados.

-Pero - Sherry se puso de pie para hablar - Tenemos informes de que el Sub Director, Chris Redfield ha mandado a sus agentes a entrenar a los empleados de TerraSave. Si vamos a coolaborar con ellos ¿de qué forma lo haremos? -

-Buena Pregunta agente Birkin - dijo Hunnigan sonriendo ampliamente - Empezaremos con la vigilancia y revisión del sitio de la junta de mañana, después de eso, seguirá la elección de los nuevos representantes de la CIA, el SWAT, FBI y las demás agencias de los países representados por algunos de los presentes; de entre ustedes se elegirán a los jefes de seguridad de cada agencia que seguirán trabajando para la D.S.O. pero protegiendo a los jefes, nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer las evaluaciones en diferentes salas de las demás agencias - Hunnigan puso en la pantalla una lista de nombres, cada uno señalado en diferentes organizaciones -Aquí verán quiénes son y a qué agencia les tocará ser asignados, la parte primordial de mañana es tener a una cabeza en TerraSave -

Helena y Leon miraban aún las fotografías, entre todos los rostros estaba Claire Redfield.

* * *

Todo el día de Claire había sido bastante movido, pese al estar trabajando en casa y tener las instalaciones cerradas; había recibido la información de la junta y se sintió nerviosa. Realmente las cosas habían cambiado mucho con el incidente de ayer, la B.S.A.A había sido la encargada del peritaje y algunos agentes de la D.S.O. encargarían de las investigaciones para buscar a los posibles culpables de los hechos. Aunque en sus primeras hipótesis cabía la posibilidad de que estos incidentes fueran ataques ya dirigidos por Ada Wong y Dereck C. Simmons con anterioridad.

Moira estaba junto a ella abriendo un paquete de comida china junto con otros empleados. La sala de Claire se había vuelto un mini cuartel de operaciones con su gente de confianza, se habían turnado para comer y trabajar, ahora le tocaba al grupo de Claire trabajar.

Revisaban los perfiles de todos los empleados y empezaban a actualizar los expedientes de los empleados para mañana.

-Debiste llamarle a Joe de sistemas - dijo Moira mientras empezaba a comer -Él es un experto en cuanto a la base de datos -

-Le hablé y lo hará - respondió Claire antes de comer arroz - solo que está rescatando los expedientes faltantes de lo que queda del servidor que voló con la explosión -

-¿Pero quién nos atacaría a todos de golpe? - se preguntó la pelinegra fastidiada

* * *

El culpable de los incidentes miraba la televisión desde su cuarto, cerró su libro de Franz Kafka y, poniendo la sonrisa más inocente del mundo, bajó a cenar con sus padres adoptivos. Pronto empezaría lo que llamaba "poner a su reina y coronarse", estaba moviendo sus piezas para lograr sus objetivos.

Y lo lograría.

Al fin y al cabo, una sola mente de la misma persona no era suficiente, y qué mejor que traer a la vida con el virus inmortal a ciertos personajes que le encantaría conocer.

Habían detenido sus investigaciones, pero lograría continuar con el legado del proyecto W.

* * *

 _ **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**_

Claire esperaba en el lobby, su hermano había pasado desde temprano pero no había salido. Realmente no estaba nerviosa pero sí un poco ansiosa, era casi de las últimas en poder pasar y eso no le desagradaba del todo. Tenía que verse con Leon dentro de una hora y media, al menos esperaba no tardar tanto.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **2011, casa de Chris Redfield.**_

Claire observaba seria a Piers, el hombre había sacado una beretta y la puso frente a ella en la mesa.

-No me gustan- afirmó la pelirroja alejándola de ella

-Pero tienes que aprender a usarlas bien para sobrevivir - Piers tomo el arma y la revisó lentamente a la par que iba señalando las partes -Esta es un modelo compact L, mira delantera, mira trasera, cañón, seguro, cargador... -

Claire resopló quitándole delicadamente el arma, puso el seguro, sacó el cargador y la bala del compartimiento y dejó todo en la mesa.

-Supongo que no tengo nada que enseñarte verdad -

-Piers, ¿enserio creías que el primer día de mi entrenamiento iba a llegar en ceros? - Claire sonrió complacida - ¿Acaso Chris no te dijo que sobreviví en Raccoon City o que él me enseñó a usarlas? Pensé que te había presumido sus mil premios por ser el mejor tirador de su generación... -

-Bueno... lo de Raccoon era algo que no sabía... además no tienes apariencia de ser chica de armas -

-¿Me estás diciendo frágil? -

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Una chica de servicio social le indicó que podía subir, caminó lentamente hacía el elevador y se dirigió al piso siete.

* * *

Leon estaba un poco fastidiado, le dolía la espalda pero no podía demostrarlo en horas de trabajo así que se limitó a solo a mover un poco el cuello.

-Es tedioso ¿no? - habló su compañero que vigilaba junto a él la entrada al gran despacho -Me mata la espalda -

-Y me lo dices a mi - dijo con media sonrisa el rubio.

-La ventaja de estar en servicio es que no diario ves cosas así - señaló el otra agente con el rabillo del ojo a Leon.

Leon no entendía el comentario con morbo hasta que reconoció a la mujer que salía del elevador. Era como si estuvieran en una película donde al aparecer los personajes todo iba en cámara lenta.

Claire Redfield iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el despacho con una vestimenta bastante... inusual en ella. Iba vestida con un traje negro de saco, que llevaba las siglas de TerraSave y falda entubada tipo lápiz. Llevaba una blusa al parecer de manga larga lila en una tela tipo satín. Sus tacones cerrados lilas debían matarle los pies, pues eran casi de 20 cm de alto. Llevaba una carpeta negra de cuero en las manos, que extrañamente notó traían manicura francesa.

Su cabello iba ligeramente rizado, en una especie de bob que dejaba sueltos unos flequillos.

Llevaba maquillaje discreto, los ojos sutilmente delineados en negro que resaltaban los ojos azules y una sombra ligeramente marrón que enmarcaban su mirada.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 ** _1998_**

León lanzó otro suspiro. Había pensado mucho en todo aquello desde que Claire, Sherry y él habían salido de la ciudad en llamas, y la única conclusión verdadera a la que había llegado era tan estúpida que no quería creérsela. Enfrentarse a Umbrella era hacer lo correcto… pero es que él no se sentía cualificado para estar allí.

Sí, eso es bastante estúpido.

Quizás era algo estúpido, pero le estaba haciendo contenerse, le hacía sentirse inseguro, y tenía que examinarlo en profundidad.

David Trapp había pasado casi toda su carrera profesional en los STARS, y había visto caer a la organización de su vida en manos de Umbrella; había perdido a dos amigos en una misión de infiltración en una instalación de pruebas de armas biológicas, al igual que John Andrews. Rebecca Chambers acababa de comenzar su vida profesional en los STARS cuando todo el asunto saltó por los aires, pero era una especie de niña científico prodigio que sentía un gran interés por los trabajos desarrollados por Umbrella, y el hecho de que hubiera pasado por más penalidades que ninguno de ellos hacía que fuese comprensible su dedicación continua. Claire quería encontrar a su hermano, que era la única familia que le quedaba: sus padres habían muerto, y eso los había acercado todavía más. No había llegado a coincidir con Chris, Jill y Barry, pero estaba seguro de que tenían motivos propios más que suficientes. Sabía que la mujer y los hijos de Barry habían sufrido amenazas, Rebecca se lo había dicho…

¿Y qué pasaba con León Kennedy? Se había encontrado de repente metido en aquella lucha sin tener ni una sola pista, Era tan sólo un policía recién salido de la academia de camino a su primer día en el trabajo, que resultó ser el departamento de policía de Raccoon City. También era cierto que debía tener en cuenta a Ada… pero la había conocido durante menos de medio día, y ella había muerto justo después de admitir que era una especie de agente secreto a la que habían enviado para que robara uno de los virus de Umbrella.

 _Así que perdí mi trabajo, y una posible relación con una mujer a la que apenas conocía y en la que no podía confiar. Está claro que alguien debe detener a Umbrella, pero… ¿tengo derecho a estar aquí?_

Se había hecho policía porque quería ayudar a la gente, pero siempre había supuesto que eso sólo se refería a mantener la paz en la ciudad, a empapelar a los conductores borrachos, a detener las broncas en los bares, a pillar a los rateros. Jamás, ni en sus sueños más desbocados, se hubiera imaginado que acabaría atrapado en mitad de una conspiración a nivel internacional, en una estrategia de infiltración del tipo de espías y misterios contra una compañía gigantesca que creaba monstruos para la guerra. Era un crimen a una escala mucho mayor de la que él se sentía preparado a enfrentarse… ¿Y ésa es la verdadera razón, agente Kennedy? Y en ese preciso instante, Claire murmuró algo en su sueño inquieto y metió su cabeza en el hueco de su brazo antes de quedarse quieta y en silencio de nuevo… lo que provocó que León se percatara de un modo incómodo de otro aspecto de su relación y compromiso con los STARS: Claire. Claire era… era una mujer increíble. Habían hablado mucho a lo largo de los días posteriores a su huida de Raccoon City, sobre lo que les había pasado, las experiencias que habían sufrido, tanto juntos como por separado. En aquellos momentos le había parecido un simple intercambio de información, una manera de rellenar los detalles que faltaban en el relato. Ella le había contado su encuentro con el jefe Irons y la criatura a la que ella llamaba el señor X, y él le contó todo sobre Ada y el terrible ente que antes había sido William Birkin.

Entre los dos habían logrado hilar un relato continuado, con información de importancia para el grupo de fugitivos.

Al pensar en ello de forma retrospectiva, se dio cuenta de que aquellas largas conversaciones fragmentadas habían sido esenciales por otra razón completamente distinta: habían sido la manera de extraer el veneno de lo que les había ocurrido, como si hubiesen conversado sobre una pesadilla. Pensó que si hubiera tenido que quedarse con todo aquello en su interior, se hubiera vuelto loco.

En cualquier caso, los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella eran algo confusos: cariño, entendimiento, dependencia, respeto, y otros a los que no podía ponerles nombre. Y eso le daba miedo, porque jamás antes había tenido unos sentimientos tan fuertes hacia una persona… Y porque no estaba muy seguro de cuánto de aquello era verdadero y cuánto era producto de una especie de estrés postraumático.

 _Enfréntate a ello, deja de engañarte con toda esta mierda. Lo que de verdad temes es que sólo estés aquí por ella, y no te gusta lo que eso puede suponer respecto a tu persona_.

León asintió en su fuero interno, y se dio cuenta de que era verdad, que ése era el verdadero motivo que causaba su incertidumbre. Siempre había pensado que querer estaba bien, pero ¿necesitar? No le gustaba ni un pelo la idea de verse arrastrado por alguna clase de compulsión neurótica que le obligaba a estar cerca de Claire Redfield.

 _¿Y qué pasa si no es una necesidad? Quizá tan sólo se trata de querer, y todavía no lo sabes_ …

Se fustigó a sí mismo por sus patéticos intentos de autoanalizarse, y decidió que quizá lo mejor sería dejar de preocuparse tanto por todo aquello. Fuese cual fuese la razón por la que se había comprometido con aquella empresa, lo cierto es que estaba comprometido. Podía patear culos tan bien como el mejor de ellos, y Umbrella merecía que le patearan el culo, y a base de bien. En aquellos instantes, lo que más necesitaba era mear, y luego iba a comer algo antes de intentar con todas sus fuerzas dormir algo.

León se apartó suavemente de debajo de la cálida cabeza de Claire, haciendo lo posible por no despertarla. Se deslizó al pasillo, observando a los demás. Rebecca observaba por su ventanilla, John ojeaba una revista de culturismo y David dormitaba. Todos eran buena gente, y pensar eso hizo que se sintiese un poco mejor acerca de las cosas.

 _Eran buenos chicos. Demonios, yo soy un buen tío, luchando por la verdad, la justicia y contra unos cuantos zombies producidos por un virus_ …

El baño estaba al frente. León se encaminó hacia él, sujetándose a cada asiento al pasar, pensando que el sonido de los motores del avión tenía un efecto calmante, como una cascada… cuando la cortina que separaba la cabina del resto se descorrió y un hombre alto y sonriente llevando un abrigo que a primera vista parecía muy costoso, dio un paso al frente. No era el piloto, y se suponía que no había nadie más en el avión. León sintió que se le secaba la boca con un terror casi supersticioso, a pesar de que el delgado y sonriente hombre no parecía estar armado.

—¡Hey! -gritó León, dando un paso hacia atrás-. ¡Hey, tenemos compañía!

El hombre sonrió, sus ojos brillaban.

—León Kennedy, supongo —dijo con suavidad, y León supo inmediatamente que quien fuese, este hombre significaba problemas con P mayúscula.

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Se detuvo justo enfrente de Leon abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Leon le devolvió la sonrisa a lo que ella solo se acomodó el sacó y dijo en un extraño modo formal.

-Buenas tardes Agente Kennedy -

-Agente Redfield -

-¡Qué agradable sorpresa encontrarnos aquí después del día tan caótico que tuvimos ayer! -

-Lo mismo digo - sonrió el hombre complacido con la cara de confusión de su compañero - Solo que quisiera saludarte como es debido pero ahora no puedo -

-Entiendo - respondió la pelirroja - está en horas de trabajo, bueno, tengo que entrar - Claire inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en seña de despedida - Caballeros -

Leon la detuvo suavemente con el brazo.

-Claire -

-Dime -

-¿Te han dicho por qué estás aquí? -

-No, ¿sabes algo? -

-Eres muy inteligente, solo estate atenta a la entrevista, vas a tener una no muy agradable visita ahí -

Claire asintió y entró al despacho, era una sala menos amplia pero estaba colocada en forma de C para que los asistentes se pudieran ver completamente.

-Bienvenida Srita. Redfield - dijo un hombre mayor con el cabello totalmente blanco - Soy Michael Langford, nuevo jefe de la CIA, por favor tome asiento -.

Claire asintió y se sentó en la única silla libre que había. Miró los rostros de todos los presentes, reconociendo entre ellos a Ingrid Hunnigan, Clive O'Brian y su propio hermano.

-¿Ha hecho llegar su expediente en la recepción? - dijo Langford

-Sí, soy la número 14 -

Todos los presentes sacaron sus carpetas a la par que la chica y abrieron el historial de Claire Redfield.

-Srita. Redfield, ¿hace cuánto que entró a TerraSave? -

-Voy a cumplir doce años en diciembre Señor -

Todos los presentes miraban en silencio el expediente de la chica, cosa que la inquietaba un poco, no su hermano o Clive la observaban.

-Y aparte de ser un miembro excepcional de su organización fue sobreviviente de Raccoon City; ¿podría platicarnos un poco de esa experiencia? -

-No podría agregar mucho a lo que tienen en mi expediente señor - respondió Claire - sólo puedo decir que fui afortunada, mi hermano ausente de la ciudad y yo con conocimientos básicos siendo una joven aventurada disparando a zombies, no podría decir que haya sido la elección más sensata de mi juventud - los presentes rieron un poco con el comentario - sobreviví aprendiendo sobre la marcha, si no hubiera estado el Agente Kennedy no estaríamos platicando en este momento, inicialmente sobreviví porque me salvó. Yo solo iba a buscar a un hermano desaparecido y encontré una conspiración terrible en una ciudad con gente inocente muerta... -

-¿Cómo fue a dar hasta Arizona? -

-Un hombre que perdió a su familia por culpa de Umbrella fue el que estuvo ayudándonos a varios... hombre que veo en esta sala presente, después de mucho tiempo... verdad ¿Trent?- el hombre giró y observó a la mujer, había cambiado un poco desde la última vez que se vieron -El mismo señor Trent que le había entregado una serie de mapas y pistas a Jill Valentine justo antes de que los STARS de Raccoon City descubrieran el escape inicial del virus T de Umbrella en la mansión Spencer. El mismo Trent que le había entregado un paquete similar a David una lluviosa noche de agosto, y que contenía información sobre las instalaciones de Umbrella en la ensenada de Calibán, donde Steven y Karen habían sido asesinados. El mismo Trent que había estado jugando con los STARS y con la vida de su gente, desde el principio. -

-Si lo pone de esa forma, suena terrible Claire, yo solo estaba buscando destruir a gente poderosa, la primera vez se lo dije, los ricos se aburren y hacen las cosas porque quieren, y jugar con armas biológicas es sobre pasar los límites, y mi nombre no es Trent. Si investiga sobre mí, estaba en la base de Umbrella como James Trenton, pero mi nombre es Victor... Victor Darius, mis padres tenían el virus T original - toda la sala empezó a hacer revuelo con murmullos -este era la verdadera cura, podía ayudar contra cualquier mal, era un virus limpio... pero Umbrella creía que era una mala inversión darles un antídoto a todos así que mataron a mis padres mientras estaba en el internado, y ese virus fue dado a alguien para mejorarlo... -

-William Birkin - dijo Claire con un aire de sorpresa -Bueno, el antiguo Señor Trent deseaba algo de las instalaciones para detener un poco a Umbrella, un libro que tenía una llave maestra... -

-Yo trabajaba ayudando al gobierno soviético para obtener la información de las atrocidades de Umbrella, así que usted y sus compañeros ayudaron a otro país interesado en sacar a la luz las atrocidades de esa empresa -

-Entiendo - dijo un poco molesta Claire, sacando su pistola y dejándola sobre la mesa; acaba de entender las palabras de Leon antes de entrar, esta gente buscaba a la gente leal y a un posible candidato para algún puesto importante; si no fuese así, Trent no estaría presente después de quince años -Antes de que quieran indagar más en si se puede confiar en mí o no señores, he de decirles que pasen a la última página de mi expediente; en esa hoja están presentes los últimos estudios que me he realizado y mi gente fue muy amable en poner, como notarán, hay una ecografía donde se muestra que estoy embarazada -

Chris observaba con asombro a su hermana. Ni él mismo esperaba que las cosas dieran ese giro.

Hacía menos de dos horas había sido electo como director general de la B.S.A.A y se había topado con el mismo Trenton en persona, quien había confesado su alianza con diferentes países para detener el bioterrorismo, poco a poco se empezaron a aclarar las cosas. Se acababa de enterar de la posible elección de Claire para ser la Directora General de TerraSave, y ahora su hermana estaba siendo brutalmente honesta con el gabinete de seguridad mundial.

-Tal vez no sea la más apta después de todo para lo que sea que estén buscando, solo sé que desde el inicio cuando fui a buscar a ese hombre que está sentado ahí - señaló a su hermano - y me sucedieron toda esta clase de acontecimientos... decidí que no quería un mundo así para mí, para mi familia y para el mundo. He sido secuestrada en dos ocasiones por esta lucha, y deseo más que nadie que esto acabe pronto. -Se levantó de su asiento, y sacó las hojas de su expediente dejándolas sobre la mesa - Si así les parece, les dejo aquí mi original, en verdad deseo que encuentren a alguien para el puesto a la brevedad -

Claire abandonó la sala, apretando su carpeta dejando las uñas marcadas.

-No esperaba menos de Claire Redfield - dijo el Presidente Brown sonriendo

Leon observó salir a la chica molesta. Se alejó un poco de la puerta y la alcanzó.

-¿Estás bien? -

-¿Sabías que Trent está aquí? - preguntó la chica deteniéndose y hablando un poco más bajo para no ser escuchada.

-Lo vi llegar - dijo Leon - Hunnigan dijo que está desde 1998 ayudando a diferentes gobiernos -

-Pues vaya numerito acabo de hacer con él - dijo Claire suspirando - solté todo lo que sabíamos hasta lo de El Planeta, y entendí, está gente me quería poner a Trent enfrente para ver si era honesta, supongo que están viendo a quién sacar y a quién no de TerraSave -

-Peor aún Claire - interrumpió el rubio y provocaba la mirada de incertidumbre de la mujer - Eres candidata para dirigir TerraSave -

-No puedo Leon - dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba su reloj - Hablamos en cuanto salgas, pero en verdad no puedo, yo prometí alejarme de esto... no meterme más -

-Espérame en tu auto - dijo el rubio - pronto acabará mi turno -

-Nivel 5 junto al elevador - dijo la pelirroja antes de irse.

-¡Vaya mujer tienes Leon! - exclamó el otro agente mientras veía caminar a la mujer a paso rápido moviendo las caderas.

Leon sólo miró al hombre y suspiró divertido. Ver a Trent hizo que se revolvieran en él, los recuerdos y sentimientos.

* * *

Claire observaba el tablero de su auto aburrida, estaba meditando lo que acababa de pasar en esa reunión. Casi había escupido a todos los presentes que eran unos tontos que no habían matado zombies como ella. Y justo frente al presidente...

-Si Benford estuviera aquí, se hubiera reído... - dijo mientras dejaba caer su rostro en el volante.

Unos golpecitos en la ventana la sacaron de su trance, el agente de la D.S.O. estaba de pie junto a la ventana y la miraba confundido. La mujer bajó rápidamente la ventanilla.

-¿Puedo saber por qué tu furia recae en tu volante? -

Claire rió sonoramente mientras quitaba el seguro del asiento del copiloto -Entra y cállate -.

El hombre entró y Claire suspiró nuevamente.

-Me decía que si Benford estuviera vivo se hubiera reído del show que hice adentro -.

-¿Pues qué hiciste mujer? -

-Bailar no, pero prácticamente les dije lean mi expediente, no hagan entrevistas a lo idiota y no me interesa su puesto, y yo se que si leen mi expediente no les interesa mi puesto -

Leon la miraba atento.

-Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ver qué metió Moira en el maldito reporte, sólo me dijo en qué páginas venía lo importante -

-¿Mucho trabajo? -

-Preparándome para el retiro - dijo la pelirroja mirandolo por primera vez desde que subió Leon al auto.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -

-¿Sobre bailar? -

-Eso sería interesante de ver - Claire le soltó un manotazo - pero no, sobre renunciar -.

-Leon, iba a casarme con Piers, la idea era tener una familia, retirarme de esto... -

-Oh -

Los dos guardaron silencio, Claire no sabía como continuar la conversación para hablar sobre el embarazo. Leon no sabía como tomar la palabra "familia" de la boca de la activista, no le gustó el escuchar que se retiraba.

-Pero ahora estamos todos en una encrucijada aunque nos queramos ir Claire, el país está en caos y solo quedamos pocas personas confiables, como tu y yo para protegerlo... -

Claire asintió, le costaba trabajo admitirlo pero Leon tenía razón, ellos y sus amigos eran los pocos que quedaban para proteger al país... y al mundo. Ella tenía que ver por su hijo...

-Mejor vamos a comer, que con lo que dije me voy a quedar desempleada -

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arkaly,cambio de planes, me escapé un día para actualizar. He ido al cine y ¡Oh Dios, tengo tantas ideas para el fic! Así que vine a actualizarles pronto antes de que se me olvide todo. Verán un poco el lado político de lo que es la situación del país, y como verán el mundo y EU están en una terrible crisis por lo que ha pasado. Todavía no se recuperan de China y del presidente muerto y otra vez tienen que ver como arreglar el país, y si no fuera poco, algo terrible se está cocinando por ahí y no se sabe quien es, aunque muchos sospecharan de una personita... no me quiero adelantar jajaja.**_

 _ **Les dejo mi lista de Spotify** **en mi perfil,** **con la que estoy inspirándome para escribir este fic. La canción de arriba es la que voy a grabar... y me da miedo jajaja**_

Quiero agradecer a:

Pily-chan: Hubo cambio de planes y no vendrán mañana los Divos, y yo también amo a Carlos jaja espero que te siga gustando como va el fic, y el porqué de que no recuerden el ñiquiñiquiii va a ser un poco tonto y hasta te van a dar ganas de golpear a los dos muchachos. Créeme ya lo vi en mi mente y va a ser de esas reacciones donde dirán todos "¿Es enserio? Par de idiotas". Creo que vas a sufrir mucho cuando sepan la verdad... por qué la reacción de uno de estos muchachos no la espera nadie

PamCastler: Amé esa frase, creo que acabo de evidenciar mi forma de ser jajaja espero que no hayas extrañado a Piers mucho en este flashback miniatura por que van a aparecer más del muchacho. Y una sorpresa más adelante, así que tal vez como dijo Wesker... algunos vuelvan... no sé quienes aún.

frozenheart7: Espero te gusten los pairings jaja me esfuerzo al doble con tus comentarios. Yo soy fan del Cleon pero quise experimentar con Piers y Neil, pese a que no me gusta mucho poner a Claire con otro hombre que no sea Leon.

Susara: Quise experimentar un poco la faceta más humana y risueña de todos, con situaciones que tendrían reacciones más humanas y menos caricaturizadas. Quiero a un Chris más enojado con Leon por otras razones que celoso, y a una Sherry menos nostálgica que en el RE 6, que a pesar de verse inmadura a veces, sea una mujer muy inteligente y con un buen consejo, en especial para este par que la va a hacer rabiar.

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias de mi primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando. Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años como en UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL (nota guardada Mariangela)

 _Les mando un beso con baba de Leon y Piers (o su personaje favorito), buena vibra y hasta la próxima._

 _Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos jaja_


	6. Resignación

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que las historias tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas. Espero que les guste.

En las canciones de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

Adiós de Ricky Martín

All I Ask of You de Il Divo

Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Capítulo 6: Resignación**

 _"¿En que momento me metí en esto?"_

Helena Harper solo miraba con impaciencia el reloj mientras esperaba a Sherry Birkin, al Secretario García-Cano y a Chris Redfield, le debía un favor a Leon pero no esperaba que le tuviera que pagar tan pronto y de esa forma.

 _ **2013, a las afueras del restaurante Daikoku** **, tres días después, 19:00 hrs.**_

Sherry llegaba del otro lado de la acera saludando efusivamente a la agente, iba del brazo del Secretario de Relaciones Exteriores. El joven hombre tendría la misma edad de Sherry, solo que había estudiado filosofía y turismo. Era un hombre bastante inteligente, a lo que todos se preguntaban ¿cómo es que se interesó en salir en Sherry Birkin? Si bien, era cierto que la rubia era una doctora y experta en virología, muy inteligente. Eran como dos polos opuestos.

Aunque Helena Sospechaba que seguro era por alguno de los favores que toda la D.S.O. acostumbraba a pedir a su gente y del que ella en ese momento era víctima por no pagar a tiempo a su amigo.

Detrás de ellos venía Chris Redfield de forma confundida, los dos agentes se vieron y exclamaron a la par:

-¡¿Tú eres mi cita?!-.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Leon llegó corriendo efusivamente con Sherry, la tomó de los brazos y la cargó dando vueltas.

-Hombre, que estamos llamando la atención, bájame ya - dijo la rubia riendo

-Sherry, Sherry lo tengo, lo he descubierto muy tarde pero lo tengo -.

-¿Eres gay? -. dijo la rubia fingiendo inocencia

Leon bajó a la rubia -No, eso no es lo que he descubierto -.

Sherry jaló a Leon al pasillo, para ir por un jugo y evitar la mirada morbosa de los agentes que estaban en la depuración de agentes de las otras agencias.

-¿Qué has descubierto genio?-.

-Me gusta alguien -.

-No me digas - dijo sarcástica - ni se notaba -.

Leon le dio un coscorrón, y la abrazó.

-¿A qué no adivinas quien me gusta? -.

-Déjame pensar - dijo Sherry fingiendo no saber - ¿Hunnigan sin lentes?-.

-Bueno, se ve mejor sin lentes pero no es ella -.

-Es obvio que es Claire, ¿crees qué soy idiota? la vas a buscar siempre para comer... -

-Tan obvio soy... antes disimulaba mejor -.

-No te preocupes - dijo la rubia sonriendo - Claire no se ha dado cuenta, y es tan despistada en esos asuntos del amor que se lo tienen que decir directamente o nunca se entera -.

-Por eso mismo vengo -.

-Oh oh... -

-Vamos mujer, no es para tanto - respondió Leon pagando el jugo de la rubia y entregándoselo - Voy a decirle, en la cena de beneficencia -

Sherry se sentó en la sala de espera del pasillo haciendo una seña a su amigo de que se sentara, eso era un "cuéntamelo todo"

 _ **o-o-o FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK o-o-o-o**_

Claire caminaba junto a Leon dentro del restaurante de comida árabe. No sabía como empezar el tema pero tenía que decirle a Leon que estaba en la espera de un bebé, y que no era suyo... ¡Momento! ¿Por qué tendría que decirle que no es suyo? si era más que obvio que eso JAMÁS iba a pasar.

Además seguro Leon quería saber porque acababa de decirle que iba a retirarse de TerraSave, y no sabía como empezar, ella seguía confundida por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos en la junta. Giró a mirar al agente y se quedó perdida recorriendo las facciones del guapo Leon Scott Kennedy.

Tenía que admitir que por más que le gustara Leon en el pasado, con el paso de los años se había vuelto más guapo y más interesante. Pero ella no podía ver a Leon como algo más, el quería a Ada y ella no estaba en el mejor momento de su vida, tenía menos de un mes de haber enterrado "simbólicamente" a su prometido.

Leon la vio muy callada y pensativa, la tomó de la mano haciendo que regresara de su trance. Sintió como una cálida marejada entraba a su cuerpo y no pudo describir que era.

-Van a decir que estamos peleando Claire, ponte feliz -.

La mujer solo sonrió y se dejó guiar hasta la mesa. Apartó la silla para ella, se sintió un poco extrañada de la repentina caballerosidad de su amigo. Una mesera les entregó las cartas.

-Comida árabe, tu poniéndome la silla, ¿qué celebramos? -.

-Mmm no creo que sea para celebrar el que provocaras la mirada nervioso de mi compañero -.

Claire se puso del color de su cabello. -¿En serio? -.

-¿Claire en serio no te diste cuenta? - le preguntó Leon divertido - Estás espectacular, mírate, eres bellísima, tienes un cuerpo de ensueño y quieres que mis compañeros no te miren así -.

-¿Tus compañeros o tu? -. preguntó la menor de los Redfield mirando divertida a Leon, aunque la pregunta iba más de carácter personal al notar los calificativos tan impresionantes que daba sobre ella, algo quería hacerla saber más.

-...-

-¡Oh vamos Leon! - dijo la chica riendo - No te va a pasar nada -.

-Mis compañeros y yo - dijo Leon suspirando pesadamente -de verdad eres muy bonita Claire -

-Lo dices porque somos amigos... - dijo la chica risueña dándole una palmada en el pecho.

-Claire desde que te vi en ese entallado vestido negro, me dejaste impresionado -. respondió Leon

Una mujer de cabello castaño claro, trenzado se paró junto a ellos. Los miró con una sonrisa, al inicio no la reconocieron pero su melodiosa y particular voz los hizo girar.

-Hola Leon -.

Al mirarla detalladamente, Angela Miller sonreía ampliamente -Hola Claire -.

-Hola- contestó la pelirroja un poco sorprendida. La verdad no le agradaba mucho la idea de tener que estar con Angela platicando en esos momentos, además sentía un poco de escozor al recordar las "odiseas" de Leon con ella en el pasado.

-Angela, ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos! -

-Desde que me llevaste a bucear no hemos coincidido -

Claire giró los ojos con fastidio mirando hacia la ventana, no tenía nada en contra de la chica pero en verdad no quería enterarse de nada, solo faltaba que se sentara a comer con ellos.

-¿Esperan a alguien? ¿no los interrumpo?- preguntó la castaña.

 _"Mierda, la maldita obvia pregunta para querer sentarse con nosotros"_

-No, solamente salimos nosotros - respondió el rubio.

-Oh... pensé que esperaban al prometido de Claire - la aludida volteó sorprendida - No pude evitar mirar tu hermosa sortija -

Claire no sabía como reaccionar, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre Piers con ella, tampoco tenía intención de decirle "¡Oh, mientras ustedes bucean, yo me quedé solterona!".

-Ah, es que Claire no ha querido que se sepa, ¿verdad cariño? -

Claire volteó al mismo tiempo que Angela con la misma cara de sorpresa para mirar al agente sonriendo. El hombre solo las miraba con una sonrisa un tanto extraña y tomando la mano de Claire y besándola.

-¿Ustedes se...? -

-Aún no tenemos fecha, ha sido muy pronto y hemos recibido tantas sorpresas en estos días -. respondió Leon - ¿verdad? -

Claire solo asintió con la cabeza aún roja y sin decir nada, solo esperaba que Angela desapareciera para preguntarle serenamente a Leon **¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!**

-Pues... los felicito, hacen una hermosa pareja, solo quería saludarlos, mi novio me espera del otro lado - dijo Angela sin dejar de arrastrar la palabra novio y yéndose con una sonrisa desencajada.

Mientras Angela se iba Leon iba aguantando la risa hasta que no pudo más.

-Eso fue muy cruel - respondió Claire sin dejar de mirar al rubio, aunque le costara admitirlo, había sido genial la cara de Angela al irse.

-Era eso o no se iba a despegar de nosotros en el interrogatorio - respondió Leon - además no quería que te preocuparas en que hacer por la pregunta tan indiscreta y dolorosa que te hizo -.

El rostro de la activista se suavizo un poco y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-¿Dije algo malo? -.

-No - dijo Claire sacando un pañuelo de su bolsa - deben ser las malditas hormonas, si no te habías dado cuenta soy mujer -

-¿En serio? - preguntó Leon con sarcasmo

-Gracias por asustar a tu admiradora y quitármela de encima -.

-No hay de qué, además es agradable estar comprometido contigo mientras comemos -.

Claire solo lo miró un poco sorprendida y a la vez con ternura. Se levantó y se sentó juntó a él en el gabinete, le dio un beso en la mejilla, lento y tierno, dejando a Leon más sorprendido que ella. El rubio la rodeo con el brazo y besó su frente.

-Con razón me dejaste la silla - dijo la mujer mirando de nuevo su menú - es más cómodo aquí -.

La mesera se acercó a tomar la orden. Mientras cierta mujer asiática miraba desde otra mesa la escena.

 _ **o-o-o FIN DEL FLASH BACK DENTRO DEL FLASH BACK o-o-o**_

-¿Entonces te diste cuenta por el beso en la mejilla? - preguntó Sherry sorprendida

-No, eso fue mi confirmación, realmente fue cuando dije por inercia lo del compromiso a Angela, no sé que estaba pensando, pensé que Claire iba a molestarse conmigo pero en cambio se puso a medio llorar y darme un beso en la mejilla... me pasa algo extraño con ella, nuevamente no deseo separarme de ella -.

-Leon, debes ser paciente y tratarla más - respondió la rubia un poco seria - Ella tiene poco de perder a alguien importante en su vida, y ha sido un logro que salga contigo como antes, has hecho algo increíble apoyándola, solo no la presiones demás -.

-Solo le voy a decir que no me es indiferente y que me gusta, tampoco es que le esté pidiendo matrimonio o que deje de amar a Piers... - replicó el rubio un poco cabizbajo con lo último que dijo.

-Pues tienen la oportunidad perfecta de hablar en la cena de beneficencia pero no entiendo en que entro yo... -

-Pequeña Sherry, necesito un favor... -

-¡Oh no Leon! - empezó la chica negando con la cabeza - aún no me ayudas con mi cita con Sergio y me estás pidiendo ayuda -.

-Al contrario, te va a ayudar y de mucho - dijo Leon causando interés en la rubia, como el buen negociador que era - Necesito que te convenzas a Chris de salir ese día con alguien, ya tengo a la indicada... -

-¿Y yo que gano con eso? -.

-Una cita doble -. respondió Leon -Sales con Sergio y si no te sientes a gusto, te disculpas y te retiras, dejando a ese par cenando solos y tal vez se enrollen o algo dándome la oportunidad de que Claire salga sin Chris-hermano-preocupado-extremo encima de nosotros - sonrió con malicia - además es más digerible la cita doble que a solas y evitas que el muchacho deseé algo "más" contigo -.

-Tienes razón en cierto punto, el chico es tímido y no me diría más con gente presente - Sherry lo miró extrañada -¿Pero quién saldría con Chris si es que lo convenzo? -.

-Déjalo a tu amigo Leon -.

 _"Soy un puto genio"_ pensó el rubio

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Helena y Chris se miraron intrigados, mientras Sherry avanzaba por la calle. Había elegido un restaurante japonés por sugerencia de Chris, convencerlo no fue tan difícil. Shery utilizó el viejo chantaje de "no quiero presionar a Claire con mis problemas, pero voy a salir con un muchacho pero no me siento segura y no sé a quien más recurrir, Leon tiene planes así que no puedo hacer que cancele, sería una descortesía" y asunto resuelto, una plática de dos horas y se había ganado a Chris Redfield como nuevo hermano mayor que la acompañaba a su cita.

 _"Soy una puta genio"_ se dijo internamente la rubia al ver que Helena había llegado.

Chris por su parte dejó a la parejita de la D.S.O. avanzar frente a ellos y caminó junto a Helena. La mujer solo sonrió y avanzó junto a él en silencio. La verdad la castaña no le desagradaba y agradeció el gesto que tuvo con él y sus amigos al dar las condolencias el día de la ceremonia del presidente Benford y los soldados caídos... donde ella misma había ido por su hermana, otra víctima más de crueles experimentos.

Intercambiaron llamadas y números en unas cuantas ocasiones, en especial por la salud de Claire.

Helena al ver al castaño entendió todo. Leon se estaba quitando de encima al hermano de su dulce pelirroja, solo esperaba que llegara a tercera base si ella se iba a sacrificar y hacer la "noche de Chris Redfield un sueño".

* * *

 _ **Unas horas antes...**_

Cuando Leon le soltó en el restaurante que tendría que pagar su apuesta pronto, se imaginó todo menos que tendría que salir por segunda ocasión con él en vestido de noche. Tenía un poco de tiempo así que fue a un lugar antes, caminó por el pasto recién podado y posó las flores junto a la tumba.

Era algo que tenía que hacer.

-Siento no venir antes, vine como un zombi ese día y no pude decir mucho -. empezó a hablar bajito junto a la tumba de Piers.

Se agachó y cerró los ojos sintiendo la fuerte brisa.

-Lo siento, agradezco que cumplieras tu promesa de traer a mi hermano de vuelta pero no a este costo... yo, te extraño Piers... no sabes lo difícil que es levantarse todos los días y saber que no estás aquí. Si me he levantado es por este hijo - dijo la pelirroja tocando levemente su vientre - aún no me hago a la idea, no sé si es por todo lo que hemos pasado pero en ocasiones se me olvida que estoy embarazada... prometo cuidarme más y estar al pendiente -.

Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Se quedó así por un breve rato.

-¡Oh Piers te echo tanto de menos! - se secó con la manga de su suéter -Pero no puedo hacer nada para que vuelvas, te extraño, pero tengo a alguien por quien velar ahora y sé que nos vas a cuidar donde sea que estés -

Se levantó de la tumba y se despidió.

-Siempre vendré cuando pueda, gracias por todo Piers -.

Y se fue, a la vez que una mujer de rasgos asiáticos se acercaba a la tumba lentamente.

* * *

-Leon, que bueno que te encuentro - exclamó Jacob de Recursos Humanos

 ** _D.S.O. Oficina de Leon Scott Kennedy, 12:00 hrs, horas antes._**

El rubio levantó la mirada de su computadora y observó a su amigo.

-¿Estás ocupado? -

-Ahora no - dijo Leon indicándole al hombre que podía sentarse

-Gracias, como me lo pediste, ya tenemos los resultados de las elecciones... he de decirte que estoy rompiendo como mil reglas de mi contrato al traerte eso - puso un fólder sobre el escritorio - Claire Redfield fue elegida como la nueva Directora General de TerraSave -.

Leon suspiró, justo lo que se temía.

-¿Ya sabe su hermano? -.

-Seguramente no, pero cuando se entere, se pondrá hecho una furia -.

-¿Ya saben quienes serán sus agentes asignados? -.

-¿No lo sabes hombre? - preguntó extrañado -Solo dejaron a un agente, no a más -

-¿Y por qué solo a uno? - preguntó Leon un poco exaltado -¿Qué quieren que se repita lo del CEO Yong? -

-Eligieron al mejor de la agencia para acompañarla, se supone que ya debería estar notificado - contestó Jacob rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Y quién es? - preguntó Leon, en cuanto le dieran un nombre iría a hablar con quien fuera el elegido para dejarle claras algunas cosas.

-Leon Scott Kennedy -.

-¿Qué? -.

-Fuiste elegido por Hunnigan - contestó el castaño - Y no me preguntes mucho del porqué, corre el rumor de que tuviste unas diferencias con su hermano, y Hunnigan cree que sería lo mejor que tu seas el puente entre las tres agencias, nos conviene tener contentos y tranquilos a los de la B.S.A.A. -.

-¿Seguro que no fue por algo más? -.

-Seguro, Hunnigan aclaró a Sherry que no era por nada más -.

-¿Ella lo sabe? -.

-Sí, de hecho ella iba a ser asignada también pero salió un evento importante donde fue reclutada, va a recibir unas muestras del famoso Jake Muller -.

-Oh... -

Y Helena apareció en la puerta indicándole a los hombres que Hunnigan quería verlos.

-Oh Leon, por cierto - dijo el hombre antes de irse -Tienes que llevarle esto a Redfield, lo dejó en la junta -.

Le dio unos papeles antes de irse, Leon solo giró el sobre y vio que eran unos estudios de laboratorio y un ultrasonido...

No quiso abrirlo, eran cosas de Claire, pero algo no dejaba de decirle en la cabeza que tal vez Claire estuviera...

* * *

Terminaste una relación y llega una nueva persona e intenta reparar tu corazón, pero... ¿no sé puede? ¿o no quieres? bueno, ¿si quieres? ¿tal vez luego? Ese no era precisamente, pero había decidido empezar a superar a una mujer que lo volvía loco, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra, ya no sabía que esperar de ella.

Leon no sabía si tocar o no la puerta, estaba nervioso, y un poco ansioso. Llevaba un traje negro y una camisa blanca, sin corbata y un poco desabotonada. El clima estaba especialmente raro en estas fechas, debería hacer calor y muy al contrario de lo que esperaba esa noche, la brisa era un poco fresca.

 _ **Esa misma noche, 19:00 hrs.**_

Tocó el timbre y esperó, la puerta se abrió mostrando solo el rostro de Claire, que lucía nerviosa y un poco extraña.

-Pasa, regreso en un momento, me he retrasado un poco -

La mujer corrió con una diminuta bata hacia su habitación mostrando sus torneadas piernas. Leon notó que ya estaba peinada y maquillada, el cabello ligeramente rizado como la vez pasada, solamente que en vez de hacer un tipo bob, lo dejó de su tamaño normal y estaba recogido ligeramente dejando los oídos de la activista libres.

El maquillaje de ella era un smokey eyes en negro y los labios en un tono natural.

-No te preocupes, estamos a tiempo - dijo Leon mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones de Claire.

Miró un poco al rededor pero algo llamó su atención, en la mesa de centro de la sala no estaba la foto de Piers, encontró un portarretratos más pequeño con una selfie que se tomaron los hermanos Redfield no hace mucho. Claire llevaba el cabello un poco más corto, seguro era de cuando salió del hospital después de su secuestro. _"Tal vez la movió a su cuarto"_ pensó.

O tal vez estaba intentando continuar con su vida.

-¿Leon? -

La voz de la mujer le hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

Al mirarla observó un bonito vestido esmeralda satinado, largo, con un muy pronunciado escote y un corte interesante para los hombros. Ya que el vestido era realmente un cruce de telas, enseñaba la piel de la activista en zonas que el rubio y cualquier otro hombre consideraría sexy. Se había retocado la manicura y llevaba joyería en oro, discreta pero elegante.

(NA: Para más detalles observen mi foto de perfil, así van vestidos los querubines, solo cambió el peinado y maquillaje de la muchacha).

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me veo mal? -

-Al contrario, te ves muy... -

Leon no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para continuar.

-¿Muy...? - preguntó la muchacha esperando que continuara la frase.

-Oh cielos Claire, tengo miedo de recibir una cachetada... -

-¿Tan malo es? - preguntó la pelirroja haciendo que el rubio la mirara

Se observaron sin moverse unos segundos hasta que Leon dijo:

-Sensual... -

Claire abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada por la sorpresa.

-Eso no lo esperaba - dijo cuando al fin pudo articular palabra.

-Yo no esperaba verte así de atractiva - dijo el rubio tomando el abrigo de la mujer y saliendo del lugar - Claire si sigues vistiendo así, no me voy a contener -.

La pelirroja rió nerviosa y salieron al auto del agente.

-No soy tu tipo - dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía el abrigo ayudada por Leon.

-¿Cómo estás segura de eso? -.

-Te gustan despampanantes mujeres fatales, totalmente femeninas y seductoras, cosa que no soy -.

-Eso no me gusta solamente de las mujeres - dijo Leon abriendo el auto del copiloto para dejar que se sentara la activista.

-¿Y por qué estamos hablando de esto? - preguntó Claire una vez que estuvo Leon dentro del auto.

-Tu comenzaste con el tema -.

-Bueno, yo no me siento sensual, pero supongo que tengo que agradecértelo -.

Leon encendió el auto pero no arrancó, giró a ver a la mujer.

-No sé desde cuando la segura Claire Redfield ha desaparecido aquí adentro - puso su dedo índice suavemente en la frente de Claire -pero deberías saber que no eres invisible para los hombres, ni para mi -.

Claire lo miraba confundida mientras volvía al volante y arrancaba. Su corazón se había acelerado como adolescente, ¡carajo! era el maldito efecto a la cercanía a Leon nuevamente.

-Supongo que es importante a donde vamos, has sacado el 2018 BMW Z5 -.

Leon rió un poco -Vamos a la cena de beneficencia del Senador Roger Hampton -.

-¡Qué bueno que me lleva! - exclamó Claire un poco aliviada - Cuando tengamos al nuevo director de TerraSave tenemos que hacer un evento así, sirve que tomo ideas... -.

-Espero le guste a tu jefe - el agente decidió no comentar nada aún sobre el asunto - Mira, casi llegamos -.

Leon se estacionó en un lujoso centro de eventos al sur de Washington.

-Martins Caterers, vaya... - dijo Claire maravillada mientras salía del auto ayudada por Leon.

-¿Los conoces? -.

-Por supuesto, son unos de los mejores organizadores de reuniones corporativas y familiares-.

* * *

Y como nunca prestaban atención, el joven Sergio se estaba muriendo intoxicado por camarones hasta que Helena oportunamente lo descubrió y fueron a dar a urgencias.

-Sherry, el pobre hombre llevaba queriendo hablar toda la noche y no lo dejaste - dijo Chirs fatigado en la silla de urgencias.

-Pero... -

-Sherry, nos estaba haciendo señas ya con los brazos, no se estaba riendo de tus chistes - reprocho Helena.

-Lo siento - dijo la rubia cabizbaja - solo espero que Hunnigan no vaya a matarme -.

-No creo, Hunnigan no te haría nada por casi dejar que se muriera el secretario en un restaurante japonés -.

Sherry miró furiosa a Helena. Pero sabía muy en el fondo que tenía razón, nadie le advirtió al pobre Sergio que la comida llevaba camarones y el tampoco fue para decirle que era alérgico.

-Voy a ver lo del alta de Sergio, si quieren pueden irse - dijo Sherry mientras se levantaba -Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta acá en la ambulancia -.

Los dos restantes se pusieron de pie y salieron.

-¿Siempre es así? - preguntó Chris a Helena.

-No lo creo - respondió - supongo que estaba nerviosa... como notarás Sherry no ha tenido mucha experiencia en citas con muchachos -.

-Debe ser difícil - prosiguió Chris - Claire hablaba mucho de ella, pero nunca tuve oportunidad de conocerla hasta el año pasado -.

-Es buena muchacha - respondió Helena - te sorprenderías al verla en papel serio -.

-¿A parte de luchar contra BOWS y ser una agente cool? -.

Helena y Chris rieron un poco.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? - preguntó el castaño.

-No hace falta - respondió la joven - vivo a dos cuadras de aquí -.

-Eres genial Helena, no entiendo como una mujer tan bonita y joven no tiene novio -.

-Tal vez porque no me interesan los chicos -.

-Oh-.

-No me mal interpretes Chris, no me desagradan del todo, pero en mi vida no me veo a lado de un hombre -. se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla -eres un buen hombre y encontrarás a una buena mujer para ti -.

-Te deseo lo mismo, supongo - dijo el castaño provocando la risa de la agente.

-Puedes encontrar en mi a una amiga Chris, seguimos en contacto -.

-Seguro - dijo el hombre sonriendo. La castaña se despidió y empezó a caminar mientras Chris iba por su auto.

-Helena Harper, que interesante mujer - empezó a reír solo, lo acababa de rechazar una lesbiana.

* * *

Leon y Claire esperaban en la entrada que dieran el acceso junto a otros invitados.

-Jo... que clima tan más raro - exclamó la pelirroja mientras veía como salía vapor de su boca.

-¿Tienes frío?- preguntó Leon rodeándola por la cintura con su brazo

-Estoy bien, te prometo que si tengo frío te avisaré - la mujer posó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla del rubio.

-¡Kennedy! ¡Qué guardado te lo tenías! -

La pareja volteó y miró a tres agentes mirándolos tiernamente.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que te ibas a casar? ¡Es muy guapa tu prometida! - exclamó una mujer.

-¿Qué? Yo... - Claire volteo a ver a Leon, seguían en la misma posición y se dio cuenta de que aún traía el anillo de compromiso, se le olvidó quitárselo.

-El agente más codiciado de la D.S.O. ha caído en las redes del amor, ni modo, perdieron muchachas - dijo otro agente jalando a las dos mujeres.

Leon y Claire empezaron a reír.

-Lo siento - dijo Claire secándose las lagrimas que salieron por la risa - te acabo de dejar sin admiradoras en la oficina -.

-No pasa nada, ninguna de ellas es tan bonita como tu-.

-Si sigues sin aclarar nada, voy a terminar casada contigo para mantener las apariencias en tu trabajo y con Angela-.

Leon solo sonrió y entrelazó sus dedos con la delgada mano de Claire. Le gustaba sentirla así.

Empezaron a permitir el acceso a la recepción y entraron al lobby principal. Era una amplia estancia con dos escaleras grandes que rodeaban el lugar. Permitiendo estas la salida a un jardín con una fuente del tamaño de tres camionetas.

-Tus jefes si que tienen pasta - susurró Claire al oído del ex policía.

-Seguro -respondió Leon mientras miraba hacia un grupo de personas, le había llamado la atención una mujer que se parecía mucho a Ada, solo que un mesero se atravesó y al mirar de nuevo no había nadie.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-No, solo creí ver a alguien del trabajo - mintió Leon mientras uno de los botones le ayudaba a la pelirroja a quitarse el abrigo.

-Espérame aquí prometido falso. Iré al tocador -.

-No tardes o tendré que ir a rescatarte -.

Claire negó con la cabeza y divertida mientras se alejaba a los sanitarios. No había nadie y empezó a canturrear antes de entrar a uno de los cubículos.

Lo que no sabía es que Ada Wong en efecto estaba en esa fiesta. Y acababa de entrar justo detrás de ella poniendo el letrero de la limpieza en la puerta y poniendo el seguro por dentro.

La espía caminó hacia el tocador y se acomodó el cabello mientras esperaba a esa mujer.

Claire salió como si nada de los sanitarios y observó de reojo a una mujer del otro lado de los lavabos.

-Así que ahora que tu noviecito ha muerto, buscas a alguien que se haga responsable de tu hijo y de ti -.

Claire giró lentamente conteniendo su coraje. Esa voz la reconocería donde fuera, solo la escuchó una vez y jamás la pudo olvidar; respiró profundo, no quería demostrar que su presencia la había alterado y tampoco darle el gusto a esa mujer de hacerle algo a ella.

-Oh, vaya, Ada Wong, ¿a quién le debo el honor de traer a singular fiesta a la asesina de mi prometido?-.

-A nadie, vine por mis propios medios Claire -.

La asiática se recargó en la puerta de salida. No dejaría que la pelirroja se fuera tan fácil.

Claire la miraba sin emoción aunque por dentro se sentía furiosa. La muy maldita zorra no había negado el asesinato de Piers, luego se encargaría de investigar como demonios había sobrevivido al caer de diez pisos.

-Si estás buscando a Leon, te equivocaste de baño. Si hubieras ido al de hombres tendrías más acción - Claire sacó su cosmetiquera y se retocó el maquillaje para hacer tiempo.

-Así que ahora buscas el amor de Leon para no sentirte sola -.

¿Pero qué mierda le pasaba a esa mujer? ¿Qué clase de patrañas estaba diciendo ahora?

-Para tu información querida, yo no busco a nadie, a mi me buscan. Y el amor de Leon no es algo que yo haya buscado, Leon solito vino a ofrecerlo - se sentía como una mentirosa pero no planeaba dejar que esa mujer viniera a tratarla de provocar -¿o cuál es el verdadero problema Ada? - Claire empezó a reír estruendosamente - ya entiendo, si yo no fuera una amenaza no estarías aquí hablándome de Leon, eres tan tierna celosa... -

-No me mal interpretes Claire, Leon volverá conmigo cuando yo me lo proponga, además no creo que sea muy agradable para él, enterarse que la mujer de sus citas, su supuesta amiga le oculte algo tan importante como un embarazo -.

-Ese es mi problema y mi riesgo -respondió Claire -además no creo que le extrañe enterarse si sabe que me iba a casar con el hombre que se inyectó el virus C por tu culpa -

-No entiendo de lo que hablas, pero no importa Claire, si Leon no se entera esta misma noche por ti, me encargaré de que lo sepa de alguna forma, si no tienes lo suficiente para tenerlo en tus brazos, menos tendrás las agallas para decírselo -.

-No me retes Ada, no me conoces y no sabes hasta donde puedo llegar -.

* * *

La espía quitó el seguro mientras salía furiosa de ahí, se escabulló hasta la salida para no ser detectada por Leon y sacó su teléfono, pese al pasar un mal rato sacó la información que quería.

-Me lo acaba de confirmar, está embarazada ¿te sirve así?-.

* * *

Claire seguía anonadada en el baño. ¿Esa zorra le había insinuado que solamente fue a buscarla para decirle que no era lo suficientemente buena para Leon? ¿Pues quién demonios se creía ella? ¿La madre Teresa de Calcuta?

Sacó su labial rojo y se lo puso velozmente. Le enseñaría a esa maldita que nadie amenazaba a Claire Redfield.

* * *

Leon esperaba en una mesa a la pelirroja mientras observaba el evento. El Sr. Hampton no era un hombre que no invirtiera mal en sus eventos. Y esa cena era la muestra de todo, algunos funcionarios pasaban a dejar sus donativos, y vaya que soltaban una fuerte suma.

Roger Hampton era uno de los principales defensores de la lucha contra el bio terrorismo y si el informe que le habían entregado antes a Leon no mentía, fue uno de los hombres que había votado por Claire para la nueva CEO. Al parecer el senador no solo estaba de su lado, sino que sentía cierta simpatía por el trabajo de Claire Redfield, abogando que daría una apariencia fresca y renovaría la organización.

Leon estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Claire se acercaba lentamente, lo abrazó por la espalda y susurró:

-Por un momento pensé que no te encontraría aquí "querido"-.

Leon sintió un ligero cosquilleo agradable en el oído al sentir la respiración de la chica.

-Oh Claire por tu seguridad - giró para verla y se topó con Claire a centímetros de su rostro, pensó que como siempre se alejaría, cosa que no hizo -no hagas eso-.

-Creo que acabo de encontrar una zona sensible de alguien-respondió juguetona mientras se acercaba lentamente y soplaba en su cuello.

-Mal momento y posición Claire - dijo Leon señalando con los ojos que su mirada quedaba justo en el escote de su amiga.

-Tienes razón - acotó Claire mientras se cubría con una mano y se alejaba lentamente con una sonrisa.

-No traías ese labial, me gusta -.

-Un fetiche nuevo descubierto del agente Kennedy -.

-¿Me estás coqueteando Claire? No es que me moleste, al contrario, es agradable pero me extraña... -

"Así que por eso Ada vino, no le soy indiferente."

-No, pero fue interesante ver tu reacción-.

La noche avanzó lo más normal que pudo, se sentía esa horrible tensión sexual en el aire, ya era inevitable no darse cuenta de que entre ellos esa amistad ya se estaba entintando de otros colores.

Salieron relativamente temprano y caminaron por un parque cercano al lugar del evento. El clima era relativamente fresco pero ya era agradable.

-Podría acostumbrarme a verte diario así- dijo Leon mientras la veía adelantarse un poco.

-¿Así cómo?- volteo Claire mientras caminaba hacia atrás.

-De vestido, entallado... -

Claire rió un poco antes de girar y seguir caminando.

-El que aguante los tacones no hará que cambie mis cómodos converse diarios, además... no podré usarlos tanto un tiempo - Leon no entendió un poco lo anterior y Claire cambió el tema -He decidió hacer algo hoy por mi bien y salud -.

Leon observaba como Claire caminaba hacia el barandal del lago artificial donde dormían unos patos y se quitó el anillo de compromiso.

-¿No irás a...?-.

-Sí y quiero que lo recuerdes siempre - dijo Claire mientras tomaba aire -si algún día me arrepiento, no me dejes lanzarme al lago -.

Agarró con fuerza el anillo y lo lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Por un momento pensé que le darías a un pobre pato - ambos rieron -¿cómo te sientes?-.

-¿Aparte de que apenas se me ocurrió venderlo? Como si a Frodo le hubieran quitado el anillo para siempre y perdió un gran peso -.

Leon la abrazó por un buen rato. Claire agradeció el gesto.

-Paco Rabanne - dijo Claire mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Humm?-

-Puedo identificar fragancias y amo tu loción - la menor de los Redfield hundió su rostro en la camisa del hombre.

-Pues yo adoro tu acondicionador de manzana -.

-Será mejor movernos o empezaremos a alabar nuestras marcas de detergentes -.

Leon se separó más a la fuerza que por gusto y avanzaron al auto de Leon. Avanzaron tranquilamente hacia el departamento de la pelirroja hablando amenamente.

Llegaron al apartamento de la mujer. Claire dudó antes de abrir la puerta. Miró a su amigo recargado en la pared junto a ella y dijo lo que mucho tiempo reprimió.

-¿Quieres pasar un rato? -.

Leon asintió lentamente pero ninguno se movió de donde estaban parados.

-¿Tu hermano no está? - preguntó el rubio acercándose lentamente.

-Sherry oportunamente lo sacó a una cita y no creo que venga hoy- respondió ella.

* * *

Lo que inicialmente había comenzado como un inocente roce de labios se trasformó en varios besos llenos de pasión. Claire abrió la puerta sin separarse del rubio.

Poco a poco fueron a dar al sillón quedando Claire encima del agente. Poco a poco los fue envolviendo la necesidad y las manos del rubio bajaron lentamente de la espalda a la cintura de la activista.

Eso fue una señal en automático para que Claire recobrará poco a poco la conciencia. Se detuvo en seco y se alejó de golpe negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Leon preocupado, tal vez era demasiado pronto y había presionado mucho, no había pasado ni una hora de que Claire se deshizo del anillo de compromiso.

-Debes estar con una buena mujer Leon - dijo Claire mientras se alejaba a la cocina y se recargaba en la barra -Soy un problema andando y no te conviene estar a mi lado... -

-¿Qué no me conviene? -Leon se levantó y se acercó a la cocina -¿te estás escuchando? Creo que quedó claro hace unos minutos que tu y yo somos adultos y queríamos esto -

-¿Tu querías esto? -

-Por Dios Claire, desde Raccoon estoy esperando por una oportunidad como esta, cuando estaba a punto de pasar algo, el mundo se jodía más. Y pasó lo de Rockford y nuestros caminos poco a poconse fueron distanciando más -

-Demasiado diría yo-

-Ahora tengo la oportunidad de recuperar ese tiempo donde no pude decirte nada... -

-Leon ¿por qué me dices todo esto hasta ahora? - las lágrimas de Claire comenzaron a salir y ella soltó todo lo que tenía adentro, todo lo que había aguantado hasta ahora -yo estaba enamorada de ti, pero dos motivos me hicieron callar: uno fue Ada y el otro Steve; te alejaste de mi y yo continué con mi vida-.

-Pero por algo el destino nos puso a ti y a mi ahora, ¿por qué dices que no me conviene estar a tu lado?-.

Claire se llevó las manos al rostro. Tenía que hablar pero no sabía como.

La puerta se abrió suavemente. Chris acababa de entrar y observó la escena sorprendido. Iba a reclamar algo pero notó que su hermana aún no se percataba de su presencia.

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante Leon, que ya cambió toda mi vida.- Claire habló con las manos aún cubriendo su rostro.

Leon y Chris intercambiaron miradas. Chris salió silenciosamente para fingir su entrada de forma más escandalosa. Ayudaría a su hermana a tranquilizarse y dejar el terreno más suave para el agente.

Claire notó el ruido de las llaves y secó rapidamente sus lagrimas. Chris entró de dorma distraída viendo de a rápido a los presentes.

-Hola Chris- saludó seria la chica

-Oh, también salieron. Ustedes sigan en lo suyo, vine por unos papeles y mi laptop -.

-Iré a quitarme los tacones. Por favor no te vayas Leon -.

Claire salió del campo de visión de los hombres haciendo que Chris se acercara de forma amenazadora al agente.

-Te prometo que aunque se ve mal todo esto, hay una explicación-.

-El que te va a dar una explicación soy yo Leon - dijo Chris en voz baja - Mi hermana está rompiéndose la cabeza para decirte algo muy importante sobre su vida y su situación así que calla y escucha con paciencia o yo te rompo la cara -.

Claire salió con sus tennis puestos

-Ustedes sigan hablando, dejé mi celular en el auto - dijo Chris mientras revisaba sus bolsillos y salía de la casa.

Claire suspiró aliviada.

-¿Más tranquila? -

Claire asintió y cerró los ojos -Lo que tengo que decirte Leon, como sea que lo diga va a tener el mismo efecto así que no me iré con rodeos - Leon la miraba serio - estoy embarazada de Piers, así que es mejor que vayas y hagas tu vida con una buena persona que te pueda dar lo que yo no puedo, por más enamorados que hayamos estado en el pasado, tus preocupaciones son distintas a las mías actualmente -

Leon se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó tomándola por sorpresa y besándola de nueva cuenta. Aunque le alegraba saber que no estaba enferma, hubiera preferido que sus sospechas no hubiesen sido ciertas. Pero a pesar de saber por que Claire lo estaba evitando, no quería alejarse de ella.

-¿Y tanta alaraca por esto? - preguntó Leon al separarse de la mujer - ¿En verdad creías que no pensé en esta posibilidad cuando me dijiste que te ibas a casar?-.

-Yo... pensé-.

-Lo que tu necesitas es descansar y digerir todo esto, Claire, en verdad me gustas y no pretendo venir a hacertre la vida más complicada, solo quería que lo supieras, además no ha pasado mucho desde lo de Nivans así que no te presiones demasiado -.

Se alejó delicadamente y la tomó de la mano yendo hacia la puerta.

-Será mejor que me vaya - le dio un beso rápido -te estaré llamando -.

Claire observaba sin decir nada como se iba en el elevador. No se movió de ahí hasta que apareció su hermano.

-Se lo dijiste ¿verdad? - su hermana asintió empezando a llorar otra vez - ¡Hey! No te sientas mal - soltó sus cosas y fue a abrazarla -Fuiste muy valiente, y si lo tomó a mal es su ped... -

-No es eso... - interrumpió la menor -No lo tomó a mal -

Chris se quedó más confundido abrazando a la muy hormonal Claire Redfield.

* * *

Leon estaba llegando a su departamento después de tan ajetreada noche cuando vio un auto estacionado. Pero realmente lo que llamó su atención fue el piloto.

Bajó rápidamente y mientras se acercaba al auto exclamó -¿Qué haces aquí Ada?-.

-Hola Leon, a mi también me da gusto verte -.

-¿Y cómo esperabas que te recicibera? ¿Con besos después de que provocaste la muerte de millones de inocentes ayudando a Simmons?-.

-En teoría Simmons mató sin ayuda a la población de Tall Oaks, yo no tuve que ver en nada de lo que pasó después -.

-Entonces ayúdame a entender tu inocencia -

-Es complicado -.

-Un complicado no te va a quitar de las listas de los más buscados en el mundo...- Leon estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ella, realmente no quería ser honesta con él después de todo ¿Para qué iba a buscarlo de todos modos? No pensaba acostarse con ella.

Ada notó el resentimiento en la voz del agente. Se sintió un poco ofendida.

-Mira Leon, no tengo tiempo para explicar así que puedes ir pensando de mi lo peor, lo que no entiendes es que soy una espía y así me pidan matar a todos los niños de Alaska, lo haré - encendió su auto -solo vine a decirte que dejes el país en cuanto puedas porque las cosas se van a poner feas aquí, y mejor vete solo y sin tu amiga Redfield antes de que complique más todo-.

Y Ada se fue dejándo a un confundido Leon.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arkaly, Hoy vamos a darle las gracias a nuestro amigo A.K.A** **Vic Sage** ** _que_ se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos. Hace poco empezamos unas ligeras correcciones de fechas que se me fueron horriblemente jeje y bueno. Él tiene la exclusiva de leer el fic arreglado antes de cualquier otro mortal, susto que se dio con Trent. No se la esperaba nadie.**_

 _ **Las fotografías de la mesita de Claire las pueden buscar en Devian Art, donde Chiara Kurth subió dos trabajos muy hermosos de Claire y Piers, una foto donde ella le besa la mejilla y la otra foto con Chris donde sale sonriente y los dos con su ropa de trabajo. Incluso hay una foto muy nostálgica donde se ve**_ _ **n abrazados, con un rostro un tanto triste, tal vez sea la despedida.**_

 _ **Les dejo mi lista de Spotify** **en mi perfil,** **con la que estoy inspirándome para escribir este fic.**_

Quiero agradecer a:

CindyUren: Me da gusto conocer a una lectora del accidentado Umbrella's Revival, por si te interesa está la continuación llamada I'm Losing You, aunque no he actualizado tan seguido como este fic, lo estaré continuando pronto, solo que estoy escribiendo a todo lo que va Who Wants To Live Forever antes de que se me vayan las ideas. Me da gusto que te vaya gustando el fic y quise tomar un poco del fic donde aparece toda la primera confusión de Leon sobre Claire. Te mando un abrazo y espero que comentes pronto.

Pily-chan: Yo también odio a Ada y Trent no me cae nada bien, pero lo tolero más que a Ada, así que la noticia del embarazo de Claire llegó antes, ¿Qué pasará con Claire? ¿Por qué siguió llorando? La respuesta es que es mujer y está loca como todas jajaja ok no... pero aún no llegamos a la parte ruda del fic que será cuando sepan que es de ambos. Y tendremos más terrorismo y más sorpresas por aquí, por eso sufriremos todos cuando la hora chimenhuenchona llegue. Si veré a los muchachos de Il Divo pero llegaron el día sábado a la media noche. Besos

MariangelaGuzman: Ya quisiera tener trabajo, llevo un año en el desempleo, pero me ocupo y me pongo en actividad para hacer algo de mi vida, así que por eso tengo tiempo de actualizar seguido, según yo la semana pasada no podría pero como notarás arriba (uno de los motivos fue Il Divo) tuve un día totalmente libre para el fic. Y creo que Claire habló en la conferencia enojada al ver a Trent, que como dije, no me termina de caer bien. Un gran abrazo.

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias de mi primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando. Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años como en UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL (nota guardada Mariangela)

 _Les mando un beso con baba de Leon y Wesker (o su personaje favorito), buena vibra y hasta la próxima._

 _Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos jaja_


	7. Revelaciones

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que las historias tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas. Espero que les guste.

En las canciones de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

Blue Eyes de Elton John

Nothing Else Matters en la versión de Apocalyptica

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Capítulo 7: Revelaciones**

-Entonces ¿No pasó nada más? -preguntó Jill

 ** _Las Vegas, una semana después, 19:00 hrs_**

Claire negó con la cabeza mientras se dejaba caer en la cama escondiendo la cara. Rebecca solo intercambió miradas con Jill mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pelirroja. Había pasado una semana desde la cena de beneficencia y Claire no dudó en pedir ayuda a sus refuerzos: reunión de chicas.

No había contestado las llamadas de Leon y había prácticamente huido a Las Vegas para ir a verse con sus amigas lejos un poco del estrés cotidiano a una especie de vacaciones exprés.

Al otro día de la sorpresiva declarativa de Leon, la activista hizo un par de llamadas al comité supervisor provisional de TerraSave para pedir unos días libres, pero coincidió con el cese de actividades hasta el nombramiento oficial del nuevo CEO. Así que Rebecca propuso ir al lugar menos esperado por todos para hablar entre mujeres.

-Claire pero siempre te ha gustado Leon - dijo Rebecca de forma suave -no es que lo esperáramos tan pronto, pero si era una posibilidad para todos -.

-Díganme tonta pero - se sentó en la cama Claire siendo el foco de atención - siento como si estuviera engañando a Piers... -.

-Claire, solo sé que tu y Leon no han llevado una amistad muy convencional como para que esto se diera de forma normal - dijo Jill mientras se levantaba y sacaba un vestido del armario para probárselo.

-Tu tampoco tienes una amistad tradicional con mi hermano y no han hecho nada así como enamorarse- dijo Claire mientras miraba a la rubia.

-Es diferente Claire, tu hermano y yo no somos tan cercanos como antes. Desde mi rescate descubrí que tu hermano había cambiado mucho y se empezó a alejar de la gente, y desde lo de Finn y su huída fue peor, él realmente no desea apegarse tanto -.

-Coincido en parte Jill - fue el turno de Rebecca para hablar -pero creo que más que no apegarse, tiene miedo a que la gente que lo rodea, les sean arrebatados nuevamente, como contigo... -

-Pero el tema no es Chris, supongo que estará molesto porque no lo traje - respondió Claire - pero ahora es jefe de la B.S.A.A. y necesitaba hablar con alguien que no haya estado presente en la escena del elevador... -

-Claire, no tienes que avergonzarte por llorar - dijo Jill mientras empezaba a cambiarse -solo decimos que tienes que llevarte las cosas con calma con Leon y darle la oportunidad si las cosas se dan más adelante-.

-Es que no es tan fácil Jill, conmigo no es solo ser novios y salir al cine, unos besos y vernos cuando se pueda, empecemos con que es un agente del gobierno y yo en cierto tiempo seré una pelota, que a los pocos meses tener una cita no podrá ser posible porque la agenda de las mamilas me lo impedirá, Leon merece hacer su vida a su tiempo y con su propia familia, no con el hijo del tipo que casi le vuela la cabeza en China-.

Las dos mujeres se miraron alarmadas. Claire las tranquilizó mientras se sentaba para ponerse las sandalias.

-Chris me dijo que por un mal entendido se cruzaron en misión y casi se agarran a golpes, no dijo más detalles pero estoy segura que no fue agradable para Chris-.

Las tres mujeres guardaron silencio un momento.

-Es una pena que Sherry no pudiera venir - dijo Rebecca tomando su bolso y saliendo con sus amigas al casino.

* * *

-No te pienso decir nada Ark Thompson -.

-Yo solo quiero saber un poco de lo que está pasando Sherry, no me mal interpretes pero es la primera vez que veo a Leon tras una mujer que puede ser algo real y estable dentro de este mundo donde antes solo existía lugar para Ada Wong-.

 _ **En los pasillos de la D.S.O., dos días antes 15:00 hrs**_

Sherry miraba atenta a Ark pese a tener un poco de prisa. El agente Ark Thompson era del Departamento de Investigaciones Especiales y estaba como consultor externo ayudando a las investigaciones de lo sucedido en China, Tall Oaks, Edonia y los recientes atentados. Al llegar a la D.S.O. se topó con un Leon ausente, distraído y sospechaba que algo tenía que ver con la pelirroja de la fotografía de su celular que miraba totalmente perdido cuando recién llegó a saludarlo.

Leon le platicó lo sucedido en recientes fechas, y Ark siendo una tumba con lo que le habían confiado, decidió dar un empujoncito a los enamorados.

Hace seis años había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Claire Redfield y se fue con una buena impresión de ella, al grado de preguntarse en su momento, como era posible que Leon no se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que tenía a su lado como su amiga.

-Ark, esto me tiene entre la espada y la pared, quisiera ayudar a Leon y decirle donde está Claire, me encantaría ver a mis dos figuras paternas unidos; pero debemos respetar el espacio que necesita ella, no es un buen momento el que pasa y en este momento es el miedo a lo que va a enfrentar más adelante lo que hace alejarse un poco...

Ark asintió y le entregó un papel -Te lo mandó Helena, es tu cancelación de tu vuelo a Las Vegas - la rubia abrió los ojos como platos -aunque por tu cara podría asegurar que no ibas a recoger a Jake Muller y casarte con Elvis de testigo -.

-No, lo veré en dos días aquí en Washington... - alejó a Ark de la zona de la oficina de Leon -escúchame bien, ahora ya lo sabes así que solo si es MUY urgente, le podrás decir a Leon donde está Claire -.

-Está bien -.

-Promételo -.

Ark levantó su mano y simuló jurarlo ante la biblia. Lo que no esperaban es que en menos de un día estaban solicitando la presencia de Claire en Washington porque adelantarían el proceso y un muy histérico Chris Redfield también accedió a que se le dijera a Leon donde estaba su hermana para recogerla.

Como todos temían, Chris Redfield pasó por la histeria al saber del nombramiento de su hermana por el peligro al que estaría expuesta, pero esa crisis se cambió de bando cuando en la prensa se colaron los nombres de los candidatos, en calidad de urgente llevaron a equipos de seguridad con cada uno, menos con Claire que estaba tranquila de la vida vacacionando.

* * *

-¿Nervioso? - preguntó John Andrews a su amigo.

-Mi mitad racional me dice que me enfoque en mi trabajo y que cuide a la nueva CEO, pero mi mitad humana está pidiendo mil explicaciones del porqué se fue sin decir nada - respondió Leon a su amigo y camarada en este momento.

 ** _Las Vegas, 21:00 hrs_**

John había sido elegido por el mismísimo Chris Redfield como el asesor de Claire, una principalmente para tranquilizarla con la elección del comité y la otra para explicarle los procedimientos de la D.S.O y la B.S.A.A. para asegurar su bienestar.

Habían llegado al hotel y buscado informes sobre el paradero de la activista cuando vieron de reojo a Jill entrando a un casino. Así que empezaron la búsqueda de la pelirroja en el lugar.

-Iré a la mesa de blackjack- avisó John antes de irse.

Y Leon siguió buscando, vio a lo lejos a Rebecca brincando al rededor de una máquina donde había ganado al parecer pero decidió seguir avanzando.

Vio a Claire sentada en una mesa con una limonada observando atenta al televisor. Un hombre estaba sentado con ella. Al inicio se sintió celoso y fue con la intención de correr al hombre cuando de reojo miró al televisor y reconoció la fotografía de Claire. Sin decir nada la tomó de la mano y se la llevó del lugar.

Claire solo sintió como todo su estómago se volvía un agujero negro al ver como en el televisor se veía un avance de las noticias donde se veían las fotografías de los candidatos. Minutos antes un tipo se acercó con la intención de coquetearle pero lo ignoró totalmente al ver su foto. Sintió como la agarraban de la mano y al voltear, Leon la estaba llevando lejos.

Se detuvieron en la entrada del lugar y Leon la observaba sin decir nada.

-¿Desde cuándo fui nominada oficialmente para el mundo?-.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?-.

La pregunta de Leon la esperaba pero no tan pronto.

-Te hice caso, necesitaba pensar... -

-Al menos podrías haber contestado alguna de mis llamadas o mensajes para decirme que estabas bien -.

-Si iba a pensar - se acercó y se puso frente a él a unos escasos centímetros de separación -necesitaba tiempo a solas y sin hablar con alguien que me confunde más-.

Leon la observaba molesto. Iba a reprocharle sus negativas a dar señales de vida cuando ganó su parte mortal y le tomó de la cintura para besarla.

Claire sintió en el beso, la desesperación de Leon por no saber nada de ella, se separó lentamente.

-Ahora no es buen momento - dijo -primero necesito saber cómo es que supiste dónde estaba -.

-Eso lo puedo responder yo - dijo la voz de John haciéndolos girar.

El hombre estaba con Jill y Rebecca que miraban aún asombradas a los dos presentes.

-Y sí, lo vimos todo, pero ya después haré el interrogatorio -prosiguió John - Claire, tu hermano nos mandó, tienen que volver a Washington en calidad de urgente -.

-¿Tienen?- preguntó Rebecca.

-Leon y Claire, amiga -John se acercó a la pelirroja y tomó sus manos - esto no te va a caer muy bien pero tu nómina acaba de subir considerablemente hace una semana -.

-Sigo sin entenderte John... -

-Claire - la voz de Leon fue suave - eres la nueva directora de TerraSave -

Claire abrió la boca pero no salió ninguna palabra de sus ó a mirar a John que le confirmó con la cabeza.

Se dejó caer de golpe en la banca a lado de ellos. Estaba asimilando la información.

-Claire - Leon se agachó y se puso frente a ella -en este momento olvida lo que está pasando entre nosotros, John y yo vamos a protegerte, yo soy tu agente escolta de servicio especial y no voy a dejar que les pase nada malo - por primera vez desde que Claire anunció su embarazo, Leon le tocó el vientre - John se va a encargar de tus itinerarios y de ponerte al tanto de todo, ni Chris ni nosotros vamos a dejarte sola -.

Jill y Rebecca observaban la escena mientras la menor se los presentes abrazaba su bolso de dinero y le susurraba a Jill:

-Esto es como una versión bizarra de "El Guardaespaldas"-.

* * *

Sherry esperaba en un Starbucks del aeropuerto mientras tomaba una bebida de frutos rojos, la verdad odiaba el café de ese lugar pero no podía ponerse exigente en los puntos de reunión. Traía lentes oscuros y no iba con su uniforme de la D.S.O., había elegido unos jeans, converse y asimétrica de manga larga para esperar a su contacto.

-Es genial verte sin estar de misión -.

Sherry giró lentamente para ver al hombre que había hablado, no pudo disimular su sonrisa así que simplemente soltó:

-Me alegra verte en un lugar más agradable Jake -.

El pelirrojo sonrió quitándose las gafas y poniendo su café en la mesa antes de sentarse junto a la chica-.

-Es la primera vez que piso suelo Norteamericano sin ser un mercenario y lo primero que tomo es un caramel mocciato -.

-Aún tienes tiempo de comer cosas más americanas como hamburguesas y pizzas -.

-Me alegrará ir contigo Super chica-.

Sherry sonrió nuevamente antes de partir con Jake y las muestras que entregarían a Hunnigan más tarde, mientras podían pasar la tarde como dos civiles normales.

* * *

-Odio las turbulencias - exclamó Claire incómoda.

Estaba sentada junto a Leon y John. John roncaba plácidamente mientras sus amigas dormían en los asientos de atrás.

-¿Mala experiencia con los aeropuertos?- preguntó Leon recordando el incidente de Harvardville.

-Aunque lo creas, me asusta más estar en tierra que en el aire -ironizó Claire -Mi problema es de antes -.

-Si lo dices por Trent, te aseguro que no está en el avión -.

-No es por Trent - rió la chica -Me recuerda a la Antártida -.

-Oh, vaya... -Leon notó la nostalgia en Claire - ¿Te recuerda a Steve?-

La pelirroja asintió. -No sé que prefiero, las pesadillas esporádicas de zombies o temer que tiren el avión -.

-Yo le tengo más miedo a los vivos que a los muertos -.

-Yo tengo la habilidad de que todos los hombres que se me acercan terminan muertos, Steve, Neil, Piers... -

-Oye, yo no he muerto y fui el primero -.

Claire volteó a mirarlo y sonrió. Leon siempre daba en el clavo en las cosas de una forma poco usual, lo quería y lo sabía y lo que hizo hace una semana no fue solamente por que Ada la provocara y lo sabía. Lo hizo porque desde hace tiempo había soñado con esa situación.

Y Leon seguía por alguna extraña razón desde 1998 a su lado.

Recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio.

-Gracias Agente Kennedy-.

Leon sonrió y la rodeó con su brazo, poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo.

* * *

Despertó de golpe. Estaba en una fría celda y se sentía confundida. Le dolían la espalda y la cabeza.

No recordaba mucho, solo unas cuantas imágenes de su hermana cargándola aparecieron en su mente. No sentía fuerza para moverse demasiado.

Un hombre joven que bajo las sombras se veía entre pálido y verdusco le aventó una bata amarillenta.

¿Dónde estamos? - se atrevió a preguntar cuando el miedo que sentía le permitió hablar.

-No importa ya - respondió el hombre que no debía pasar de los treinta y dos años - al final nos quitan todos lo que nos motivaba a vivir -miró con recelo hacia otra celda donde se veía difícilmente a una persona en las sombras en posición fetal -todos los que estamos aquí solo somos malditas muestras para La Autoridad -.

El hombre se fue.

-Helena... - susurró la mujer.

* * *

Frederic Downing miraba aún asombrado en el penthouse de su ubicación actual. Aún no creía la velocidad con la que trabajaba esa gente.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Ada parándose junto al hombre.

-Es la mejor vista que he tenido en años -.

-Como notarás, a mi jefe le gusta "recompensar" a la gente que le interesa de forma que todos trabajemos contentos... dice que es para fomentar la proactividad de su equipo, además se siente un poco apenado por lo que ha tenido que pasar por la falta de precauciones de Excella Gionne y el General Grande con usted y no advertirle sobre los peligros que suelen aparecer al toparse con gente como la B.S.A.A., la D.S.O. y TerraSave -.

-Creo que es una buena forma de decir que acepto sus consideraciones - contestó el inglés.

-Entonces Frederic ¿esto es un trato?-.

-Antes de dar mi respuesta, necesito saber con qué estaría trabajando específicamente -.

-No es difícil tu trabajo, es monitorear a ciertos sujetos que tenemos bajo el Inmortality Virus y después trabajar con portadores perfectos del T-Phobos con los que se iniciará el Proyecto -.

Frederic sonrió. Empezaba a caerle bien La Autoridad.

* * *

Chris esperaba en el aeropuerto a todos, Hunnigan y varios hombres estaban con él. Habían creado prácticamente una barricada para evitar a los reporteros.

A lo lejos vieron a los cinco personajes llegar juntos y a paso rápido. Leon iba con Claire, ella lo agarraba del brazo pero se veían serios. Ya luego hablaría formalmente con su hermana para saber que pasaba con ellos.

 _ **Aeropuerto Ronald Reagan, 22:00 hrs.**_

Aunque la verdad la insistencia de Leon por conocer el paradero de su hermana días antes le había desconcertado un poco con la petición de Claire de no decirle donde estaba ¿estarían peleados?

Jill y Rebecca sonrieron y fueron a saludarlo, para felicitarlo por su nombramiento. Las extrañaba realmente en la central de la B.S.A.A. aunque sabía que no era permanente su situación; Rebecca por ejemplo estaba terminando un doctorado sobre terrorismo que la tenía entrando y saliendo del país para viajar a Oxford, mientras que la rubia estaba entrenando y capacitando al personal de California por la escasez de personal.

-Claire, lamento que las cosas se hayan dado así - exclamó Hunnigan mientras la saludaba

-Yo también Ingrid - respondió Claire - si hago esto es solamente por el futuro de mi familia -.

La castaña asintió, Chris y su hijo realmente deberían ser las prioridades número uno de la activista. Empezaron a caminar todos juntos.

-¿Te han explicado lo que sucedió? -.

-Sí, John ha hecho la síntesis concreta y necesaria - respondió Claire mientras avanzaban a la limosina blindada que habían conseguido para todos

Junto a la puerta, Helena los recibía indicándoles que entraran todos. Adentro Moira estaba esperándolos.

-Directora Redfield - dijo con una simulada sonrisa -Tenemos que ponerla al tanto de las operaciones que se realizaran en conjunto con la B.S.A.A. yo me encargaré de ponerla en contacto con el capitán Burton para los informes directos -.

La pelirroja asintió mientras todos tomaban asiento y avanzaban en el auto.

* * *

-Me niego a esto - dijo Chris Redfield observando a John y Leon en el departamento de Claire - entiendo que tengamos que cuidarla pero ¿tenerlos en el mismo piso que mi hermana? -.

 _ **Departamento de Claire, McMillan, 00:14 hrs.**_

-La D.S.O. ya hizo los arreglos pertinentes Chris y esto ya no es cosa de nosotros, son ordenes del presidente, al igual que tú y tus agentes que estarán cuidándote - respondió John.

-Estaremos todos en la misma zona y cerca para evitar cualquier desgracia - continuó Leon -Jill y Helena estuvieron de acuerdo también y están terminando los detalles para la mudanza a las casas cercanas a tu hogar -.

-¿Pero por qué Jill y Helena? - preguntó Chris -Son muy buenas, lo sé pero hubiesen elegido a soldados más experimentados -.

-Dirás que no conozcas Chris - interrumpió John - Chris entiende, somos soldados y aunque seamos amigos, este mundo es muy pequeño en cuanto al bioterrorismo, y ellas son más fuertes de lo que crees, no pasará nada -.

Claire solo miraba aún sorprendida lo que estaban diciendo, para complicarle más la existencia a su situación con él, se lo ponen de vecino dentro del edificio.

-Chris - interrumpió la pelirroja - somos adultos por Dios, estamos trabajando y no haremos fiestas con los vecinos todas las noches, ¿puedes controlar tus nervios un poco y dejar que todos vayamos a descansar?-.

El castaño miró a su hermana menor, tenía razón. Ella y sus compañeros estaban con rostros totalmente agotados, especialmente su hermana necesitaba descansar.

-De acuerdo, los dejo entonces - la abrazó y besó su cabeza -por favor mañana lleguen lo más temprano que se pueda a la oficinas provisionales -.

-No faltaremos... - respondió John

-Y tú en especial hombre - señaló a John - prepara todo para el nombramiento de todos en tres días ante medios y gobierno -.

El aludido asintió. Chris solo se despidió con la mano de Leon antes de bajar en el elevador.

-¿Cenamos juntos? - propuso Claire mientras no dejaba de ver el elevador bajar.

-Pensé que lo de las fiestas era en serio - bromeó John mientras asentía

-No he comido nada desde las dos... - replicó Claire abriendo la puerta del departamento y dejándoles pasar.

-¿Necesitas que traigamos algo? - preguntó Leon - Hunnigan seguro dejó nuestros refrigeradores repletos.

Claire negó y abrió la puerta de su gran alacena escondida.

-Por la hora, propongo una cena convencional y tranquila -.

John entró detrás de ella y señaló la caja para hot cakes. Y empezaron a preparar todo para comer, les recordó un poco a los viejos tiempos donde entre las huidas y persecuciones comían enlatados y comida instantánea reunidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Claire preparó un traje más casual para la reunión. Traía un pantalón de vestir azul rey, una blusa rosa pálido con dos collares dorados, un saco tres cuartos en un rosa más fuerte y unos tacones no muy altos cerrados de color durazno. Desayunó tranquilamente y tomó su bolso más grande para meter todo lo que necesitaba. Dejó su cabello totalmente planchado y suelto.

Al abrir la puerta se topó con Leon que estaba a punto de tocar el timbre.

-¡Qué eficientes son los ex agentes del servicio secreto! - exclamó la pelirroja.

-Aunque los del servicio secreto te esperan en la entrada del edificio y no de tu departamento - respondió el rubio sonriendo.

Claire se ruborizó levemente.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente y espero que después del trabajo no vayas a salir huyendo.

-Haré lo posible por no desaparecer - dijo ella avanzando al elevador.

Leon suspiró y entró con ella.

Lo observaba de reojo, en verdad le era muy difícil estar con él a solas. Era la tentación andante para cualquier mujer. Traía pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa gris. Una sobaquera con su arma. Y la chamarra de cuero en la mano, se la ponía lentamente, tuvo que tragar saliva al ver como los músculos se movían con cada movimiento. Seguramente ese hombre tenía bajo la camisa un cuerpo de ensueño.

-Se te van a deshidratar los ojos si no los cierras Claire - dijo Leon sonriendo terminando de acomodarse la chamarra.

-Estaba viendo que aún cargas esa pistola - mintió la pelirroja- es un vejestorio, ¿recuerdo de tu primer día de poli? -

-Me gusta recordar que hicimos algo bueno por el mundo ese día - respondió Leon mientras giraba a verla - ¿Estás más bonita o es el embarazo que te pone cada día más hermosa? -.

-Coqueto - dijo ella queriendo disimular su sonrisa.

Al bajar, John los esperaba con su camioneta ya encendida. Le cedió el asiento de atrás a Claire mientras Leon se sentaba junto a ella.

-Pasaremos por dos personas más amigos, me lo acaban de pedir -

Los dos pasajeros asintieron y llegaron a una avenida más transitada donde Sherry y Jake Muller los esperaban.

-Lamento tener que demorarlos unos minutos - se disculpó Sherry mientras subía adelante con John y Jake se sentaba junto a la activista.

-Chicos, creo que Leon ya lo conoce, pero Claire, él es Jake Muller - dijo John arrancando el vehículo -Ex mercenario y ahora agente encubierto de la B.S.A.A. -

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Jake - Claire extendió su mano al muchacho -Chris me comentó que se toparon varias veces en las últimas misiones -

Jake observó a la mujer velozmente, era totalmente diferente a su hermano, era amable y bastante agradable. Sonrió devolviéndole el gesto y estrechando las manos.

-Un placer, supongo que tu hermano no ha dicho buenas referencias sobre mi -.

-Al contrario - respondió la directora - dice que eres un buen hombre aunque un poco temperamental -

Jake volteó sorprendido al escuchar eso; Leon sonrió mientras Sherry y John miraban la escena por el retrovisor. Claire sin proponérselo empezaba a aliviar las tensiones y diferencias en algunos, como solía hacerlo la pelirroja, tenía la habilidad de empezar a cambiar a la gente.

-Gracias, supongo... - respondió Jake - lamento haberle herido la mejilla -.

Claire sonrió y dijo suavemente:

-No te disculpes conmigo, pese a su apariencia dura y seca, mi hermano es un gran hombre y lamenta mucho lo que pasó con tu padre, en otras circunstancias y en otro lugar hubiese deseado que Wesker no fuera el responsables de varios sucesos - respondió la mujer suavemente -dice que te pareces mucho a él en sus tiempos en los S.T.A.R.S. cuando tenían una "buena" convivencia -.

-¿Tú conociste a mi padre?- preguntó un poco y tenso el pelirrojo

-Algo así... - respondió Claire suspirando.

-Claire fue capturada hace varios años en Paris por gente de Umbrella, buscando a su hermano, para su mala fortuna Albert Wesker buscaba a Chris Redfield y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue crear un caos donde estaban para reunirse los tres - prosiguió Leon el relato y Claire asintió.

-Supongo que si esto fuera un escenario de literatura, mi hermano y tu padre tuvieron una relación de compañerismo amor-odio donde al inicio se estimaban y terminaron odiándose a muerte, yo no la pasé muy bien conociéndolo, se llevó el cuerpo de una persona importante para mí, con el fin de obtener muestras de un virus -.

-Lamento oír eso Claire - respondió Jake - prometo ayudarles en lo que pueda, tal vez mis palabras llegaron un poco tarde pero empiezo a entender lo que significa en el mundo el nombre de Albert Wesker -.

-Gracias Jake, en verdad - respondió Claire antes de que John entrara al estacionamiento. -Por cierto, no les he preguntado ¿qué hacen juntos? -

Sherry giró levemente a la parte trasera.

-Jake ha conseguido unas muestras de un virus que... que conoces muy bien Claire - respondió Sherry -En el maletín que trae Jake hay tres muestras del T-Phobos -.

-¿Cómo has conseguido eso? - preguntó Claire bastante preocupada.

-En Arabia Saudita, llevo casi un mes allá trabajando... aunque no me agrade trabajar por orden de tu gobierno para la B.S.A.A. en esta misión, me mandaron a investigar la situación del lugar y estaban usando esto - señalo el maletín - en su gente -.

-Dios... -

Claire se quedó pensativa mientras Jake y Leon la miraban de reojo.

* * *

 _ **D.S.O. sala de juntas, 11:30 hrs**_

Claire aceptó en las horas previas el puesto con algunas condiciones, poniendo como prioridad su salud, su embarazo y su tiempo de incapacidad. Regulando los horarios de oficina para no saturarse y provocar alguna complicación con su salud. Llegaron a un acuerdo entre las agencias dando como resultado la unificación y colaboración entre la organización con las agencias.

El nombramiento oficial de todos los directores en las diferentes sedes se haría en dos días y planificarían el evento para que fuera seguro.

Claire corrió para alcanzar a su hermano en la puerta y lo detuvo suavemente.

-Chris, con todo lo que ha pasado, debo decirte algo -.

-¿Qué sucede? - el hombre observó a su hermana y notó su preocupación.

Se acercó levemente y dijo en voz baja:

-Ada Wong está viva, yo la vi -.

Chris giró enseguida para ver a su hermana y la jaló rápidamente a un rincón de la sala.

-¿Estás segura? -

-Totalmente, la vi en el evento del senador Roger Hampton, no se quedó mucho tiempo -.

-¿Habló con ustedes? - preguntó Chris observando de reojo a Leon que hablaba con el director del SWAT, Kim Kipling.

-Leon no creo que sepa que estuvo ahí, yo solo la vi fugazmente en los baños - respondió ella con honestidad -Parecía enojada de verme con Leon ahí, pero, no sé Chris, siento que ese no era el motivo principal de que estuviera ahí-.

-Veré que puedo investigar... - dijo el castaño pensativo -¿en serio no te tocó o te hizo algo? -.

-Nada, solo unas cuantas palabras - respondió la pelirroja -Hermano, no quise decirle a Leon para no angustiarlo, ¿puedes investigar que quiere esa mujer? -

-Cuenta conmigo - dijo el castaño abrazando a su hermana.

Leon la esperaba en la puerta, así que Chris se despidió mientras veía a la pequeña Claire Redfield correr con su bolso hasta la puerta y avanzar con el rubio.

-Helena - llamó el castaño a su compañera - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -

-Seguro- respondió la agente.

* * *

Leon, John y Claire caminaban hacia la salida de emergencia de TerraSave, ya que la parte frontal estaba siendo reparada, el acceso era por una de las puertas de las salas de reuniones.

Moira los esperaba en los elevadores, muy sonriente.

-¡No saben el gusto que me da verlos a los tres! - dijo la pelinegra - en verdad, me da gusto tener caras nuevas por aquí y ¡Dios Claire, ahora eres la jefa suprema del lugar! -.

-A mi no me pone tan contenta Moira - susurró Claire apenada mientras los hombres reían - Ahora tenemos a un Leon Guardaespaldas y John Secretario en el equipo -.

-Es lo de menos - exclamó la mujer - ¿sabes lo que se siente para una novata como yo tener a todo el grupo de héroes y compañeros de mi papá cerca? -.

-Me imagino que ha de ser como tener un comité para la tercera edad Moira - bromeó Leon -ya no somos tan jóvenes como antes -.

Moira rió bastante fuerte al igual que los demás.

-En serio Leon, el lugar con todo lo que hemos vivido se siente muy inseguro, con ustedes aquí me siento como en el cuartel de la Liga de la Justicia -.

-Insistiré que con puro fósil - dijo John mientras entraban al nuevo despacho de Claire.

-He acomodado tus cosas durante la semana, Dios, tuve que jurarle a Barry no decirte nada aunque me moría por hacerlo - dijo Moira señalando el librero y el escritorio - en esta caja aún hay varias cosas pero no sabía donde las querrías, así que todo tuyo el recinto jefa -.

-Gracias Moira - dijo Claire riendo - en cuanto hables con tus padres, salúdalos de mi parte y a tus hermanas -.

-Lo haré - dijo la mujer saliendo - Cualquier cosa llámame a tu antigua extensión, estoy coordinando el viaje de la CEO de Francia que vendrá mañana-.

Los tres amigos rieron cuando la muchacha se fue. Claire observó de reojo una caja, eran las fotografías de su oficina.

-¿Y así trabajas a diario? - preguntó John

-No - dijo Claire divertida - pero Moira es un caso muy particular, trae la alegría a todo el edificio y un sin fin de palabrotas -.

-Clásico de Barry - afirmó Leon riendo.

Los tres se sentaron y revisaron los papeles pendientes de los nuevos cargos de TerraSave. Tenían mucho trabajo pendiente y John estaba redactando el breve discurso de Claire.

* * *

Ada observaba el atardecer desde su balcón. Sostenía su teléfono con el hombro mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y empezaba a encenderlo.

 _-¿Lograste sacar el dinero de la cuenta?_ -.

-Lo hice- respondió la espía -Frederic Downing estará muy cómodo en su nuevo hogar -.

 _-Perfecto Wong, solo faltan unos cuantos detalles para empezar a trabajar en tu próxima misión -_.

-Esperaré aquí, no pienso moverme hasta el nombramiento de Redfield como directora -.

- _Ada_ \- dijo la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea - _Aquí todos ganamos algo, yo terminó la investigación que se quedó inconclusa y tu recuperas la salud de tu amado Alex Sarmiento -_

Ada suspiró, realmente estaba haciendo todo por él. Después de la misión en Eslavos, Alex tuvo un accidente que lo dejó en coma y posiblemente no podría volver a caminar. Al inicio se resistía pero, el virus G podría salvarlo y hacer que volviera a tener una vida normal.

Ni ella podría imaginarse que tendría que recurrir nuevamente a los antiguos planes de Albert Wesker para salvar a su actual pareja.

-Lo sé, haz lo que tengas que hacer para que podamos curar a Alex -.

- _Cuenta con ello_ -.

Ada colgó el teléfono y se recargó en el barandal. Estaba vendiendo a su antiguo amante y sus camaradas para salvar al hombre que extrañaba.

-Solo escapa de aquí Leon, por favor... -

Además, su carrera como agente del gobierno le ha endurecido considerablemente. Haría lo posible para hacerle creer que es la figura principal de esta misión, aunque no va a ser tan fácil.

* * *

Leon había salido a comprar algo de comer mientras John iba a la B.S.A.A. y Claire atendía unas llamadas. Llegó a la oficina de la pelirroja pero nadie respondió, abrió la puerta y Claire no estaba ahí. No debía estar muy lejos porque dejó su bolsa.

Fue hasta la oficina de Moira donde la joven le indicó que Claire seguramente estaba en el nuevo salón de eventos de TerraSave.

Caminó hasta una gran puerta doble de roble y la abrió. Debido al secuestro de años pasados, TerraSave había cambiado su salón a uno más amplio y vigilado en la planta baja. Al inicio no vio a nadie, pero una escalera le llamó la atención, al seguir la ruta observó a Claire a diez metro de altura en una ventana con una bata de trabajo y con una espátula al parecer reconstruyendo la nariz de una figura junto a una columna.

Caminó con paso firme y sosteniendo la bolsa con comida. Casi se le sale el corazón al ver ahí trepada a la mujer sin ninguna especie de protección.

-Redfield, ¿qué crees que haces? ¿provocando que tu hermano me asesine? -.

Claire giró la cabeza lentamente alejándose del rostro de piedra y caminando en la orilla de la ventana.

-Creo que si sigues hablando y asustando a la gente vas a provocar tu asesinato - dijo la mujer riendo y bajando por la escalera.

Leon fue a detener la frágil estructura de metal. Claire bajó velozmente y Leon la recibió para dar el último brinco.

-Bonita te has de ver embarazada y trepada como gato en las cornisas -.

-Es lo último que haré con este lugar, puedes quedarte tranquilo - respondió Claire levantando la ceja.

-¿Tu arreglaste todo el lugar? -.

-Más bien lo diseñé por orden del CEO Yong - respondió la mujer - Alguien de prácticas profesionales soltó el rumor de lo que me dedicaba y al CEO Yong le encantaba lo retro, así que, llevo varios meses arreglando este lugar -.

-Es increíble - respondió Leon observando los vitrales.

-Gracias - dijo Claire un poco apenada

Leon levantó las bolsas y se las mostró a Claire.

-¿Es lo que creo que es? - preguntó Claire reconociendo la bolsa

-Yep - respondió - comida italiana -.

Leon vio una mesa libre y acomodó dos sillas en la misma sala, Claire se sentó y sacó la comida.

-Por tu nombramiento como Directora - dijo Leon brindando con un refresco.

-Por mi nombramiento y nuestro sano brindis - dijo Claire levantando su jugo -aunque tu podrías brindar normal -.

-Estoy en horas de servicio Claire y seré solidario contigo - dijo Leon -Hasta que puedas volver a tomar-.

Comieron con tranquilidad y guardaron las cosas de Claire antes de partir a sus respectivos departamentos. El camino hacia casa de Claire fue tranquilo y bastante callado, Claire le ofreció pasar ya que tenían una charla pendiente.

-¿Y bien, qué quieres saber? - preguntó Claire sentándose en un sofá frente al agente.

-¿Por qué huiste de mi? -.

-Ya te lo dije, tenía que pensar Leon... - contestó Claire - tal vez para ti sea tonto o extraño lo que diré, pero, no me siento bien, me siento como si hubiese engañado a Piers, y sí, ya sé que está muerto, pero... tal vez es muy pronto para mí -.

-Tal vez - respondió Leon.

-¿En verdad te gusto tanto a pesar de esperar un hijo de otro? - preguntó Claire

-Sí - respondió el rubio -Y no tengo una explicación más racional para esto, solo sé que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo y cada que me alejo de ti, es una tortura -.

Claire sonrió débilmente. Le creía, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que algo estaba mal con lo que estaba pasando, aunque tenía ganas de golpear a su parte racional y lanzarse a los brazos de Leon.

-Sólo dame tiempo Leon - dijo Claire mirándolo -Volvamos a tratarnos, ver qué pasa con nosotros, conocernos... he aprendido mucho de ti Leon pero, no sé, siento que falta esa conexión... -

-Te entiendo Claire - dijo Leon levantándose y sentándose a su lado -No quiero que cambien las cosas solo por lo que te dije, sigamos tratándonos, solo... no te alejes por favor -.

Leon besó su mejilla, Claire volteó a verlo y le dio un beso casto en los labios.

-De acuerdo -.

La pareja encendió el televisor para ver alguna película. Era fin de semana y el lunes sería el día del nombramiento oficial de la pelirroja.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A** **Vic Sage** ** _que_ se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos. Hoy tuvimos muchas revelaciones muy interesantes en el fic, empezando con que hay en algún lugar, una prisión donde hay sujetos de prueba con diferentes tipos de experimentaciones e infectados con el virus, entre ellos hay tres personajes, una de ellos ya casi estoy segura que se dieron cuenta de quien era, pero de los otros seguramente hay dudas.**_

 _ **Ahora con respecto a Ada, sí, la odio montones, pero se me hizo interesante el dato de Resident Evil Danmation donde al final** **se lleva una muestra de la Plaga y se ve como ella negocia con un hombre misterioso por la pantalla del ordenador al que le dice que le entregara la muestra. Luego recibe una llamada de su actual pareja Alex Sarmiento a la cual ella le dice que lo extraña mucho y que muy pronto estará con el... entonces me dije "¡MALDITA ZORRA! ¡TE ACUESTAS CON MI LEON TENIENDO A OTRO HOMBRE!" después de eso me calmé y dije, "ohhh puede funcionar aquí", ya que originalmente Ada no iba a aparecer, era un recurso que platicaba con nuestro beta reader que dijo "guárdala por si es necesario" y cuando le dije, "acabo de ir al cine, tengo muchas ideas y Ada tiene que salir" lo dejé tan intrigado que al contarle todo, terminamos hasta las cuatro de la mañana hablando sobre lo cabrón que se va a poner esto. Sí, dije cabrón y me disculpo por mi lenguaje tan soez, porque no encuentro una palabra más adecuada para describir todo lo que va a suceder de aquí en adelante.**_

 _ **Me encantaron todas las preguntas que han hecho mis estimadas lectoras hasta el momento, así que de forma general hice un resumen de que pasa con Ada en estos momentos, aquí nadie va a ser feliz XD todos tienen un problemón con sus intereses amorosos jajajajaja xD ok, tal vez alguien sea feliz.**_

 _ **Ahora Claire está hecha un gran lío, siente que está traicionando a Piers (y como no, la maldita se fue a acostar con Leon y embarazandose de él) tal vez sea su inconsciente que le está picando las costillas diciendo "uhhhh sentimiento de culpa, uhhhhh"**_

 _ **Les dejo mi lista de Spotify** **en mi perfil,** **con la que estoy inspirándome para escribir este fic.**_

Quiero agradecer a:

CindyUren: Te entiendo, así me pasa cuando comento a mis escritores favoritos y me responden los reviews. Ada tiene sus propios problemas, pero pronto se sabrá con quien habla, aunque sospecho que ya saben con lo que dije hoy quien es su jefa... aunque hay más sorpresas, Leon es comprensivo pero ¿hasta que punto? porque aún no sabemos como reaccionará cuando sepa que es su hijo (bueno, yo si sé muajajaja). Angela, pobrecita, ella fue una inútil en la película, tenía que sacarla de la jugada para que no aparezca, créeme que no volverá a mencionar nada del buceo nunca más. Con respecto a Jill y Chris, se que casi siempre en la regla o en la mayoría de los fics donde hay Cleon, estos se enredan, hoy quise cambiar eso... quiero manejar a un Chris tan preocupado con lo que pasa en el mundo, que con lo que va a pasar con su hermana, va a cuestionarse que va a ser de su vida personal y del hecho de que no ha tenido una cita o una relación desde 1998, en pocas palabras, la edad le está ganando jajaja esta fue sugerencia de nuestro beta reader y la verdad pienso que es buena, así que veremos a Chris salir con diferentes personas en el proceso hasta llegar con la indicada.

Pam: Espero haberte sorprendido con una de las que regresaron, todavía no digo quienes van a regresar, pero de momento hay tres, aunque tal vez sean más muajajaja. Acabamos de ver pistas de lo que pasa con la "estúpida y sensual" Ada Wong y su jefa, pero... tal vez sean jefes, no solo una. Ya se sospecha quien está detras de todo esto, pero no se sabe aún porque con certeza, aunque Ada nos ha dado pistas y chispazos interesantes de ese lado de la historia. Ada simplemente no quiere que le pase nada a Leon por egoísta, quiere tener a sus dos hombres... no sabes como la odié cuando supe que tenía pareja, la odie mucho investigándola xD y pues a Claire como verás, no la quieren para algo bueno, peeeero te tengo otra sorpresa... no es a la única que quieren. Helena si tiene alguien que le guste, de hecho Chris piensa que es lesbiana pero, es bisexual, aunque hay cierta mujer que le gusta por el momento jiji ya luego se enterarán. Todo eso en futuros capítulos de Who wants to live forever jajajajaja

MariangelaGuzman: Pensé en que clase de relación podrían tener Leon y Sherry, porque tampoco es que sea como su papá y tampoco es su amigazo nada más, es como fusionar todo eso en una persona, sería una relación un poco rara de tenerse, por ejemplo, yo me llevo super genial con mis padres pero aunque les cuento muchas cosas, hay otras que no hablaría con ellos jeje ahora ya viste que le dijera de su embarazo, veamos como van a reaccionar cuando sepan que es de Leon.

Susara: Lo sé! Todos esperábamos que soltara la noticia, lo que no esperábamos era a Leon tan comprensivo. Aunque todos nos sentimos felices con la noticia, como dije varias veces arriba, espera a que sepan que es de su enredo de una noche de copas, una noche loca, bese otros besos olvidé tu boca... ok ya jajaja Ada hablará con mucha gente, en estos capítulos, y hoy conocieron a uno de los tantos personajes que va a visitar. Muero de ganas por decirles que va a pasar con Claire, pero no puedo, por su salud mental, por la mía y porque no quiero que mi amigo beta reader me mate al decirles jajaja

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias de mi primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando. Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años como en UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL (nota guardada Mariangela)

 _Les mando un beso con baba de Leon y Jake (o su personaje favorito), buena vibra y hasta la próxima. Un abrazo de Wesker y patadas para Ada._

 _Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos jaja_


	8. Revelaciones II

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que las historias tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En las canciones de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

 _Sometimes de Britney Spears_

 _Cold Turkey de John Lennon_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

 **Who wants to live forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 8: Revelaciones II**

Se estaban acercando para efectuar una primera pasada. El avión comenzaba a balancearse demasiado debido a la acumulación de hielo en las alas…, y Steve se dio cuenta de que iban demasiado bajos, demasiado bajos y demasiado rápidos. El tren de aterrizaje se había bajado por su cuenta en algún momento, pero no había forma alguna de que pudieran aterrizar en condiciones con esa altitud y esa velocidad.

—Sube, sube… —gimió Steve mientras observaba cómo el tamaño de los edificios crecía con demasiada rapidez. Sintió que las gotas de sudor le salían por todos los poros del cuerpo. Se colocó en el asiento del piloto, agarró la palanca de mando y tiró con todas sus fuerzas…, pero no ocurrió nada.

Joder.

—¡Claire, ponte el cinturón! ¡Vamos a estrellarnos! —gritó Steve abrochándose el cinturón mientras Claire se sentaba de un salto en su sitio. Los cierres de seguridad soltaron un chasquido justo cuando tocaban tierra…, y las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en el panel de mandos cuando el tren de aterrizaje se partió y quedó atrás. La panza del avión chocó contra el suelo. La cabina de mando se estremeció de arriba abajo y los cinturones de los asientos fue lo único que impidió que se estamparan de cabeza contra el techo. A Claire se le escapó un grito cuando una tremenda ola de nieve se estrelló contra los cristales de las ventanas de la cabina. Se oyó un gigantesco chirrido metálico detrás de ellos cuando la cola o una de las alas se desgajó del fuselaje, y de las ventanas del morro se desprendió la nieve suficiente para que vieran el edificio que tenían delante de ellos y cómo el avión se deslizaba fuera de control hacia allí y que todo estaba cubierto de humo. Iban a estrellarse y…

 _ **Departamento de Claire Redfield en McMillan, 9:12 hrs**_

Claire se levantó de golpe, hace mucho que no soñaba con nada de lo sucedido con los hermanos Ashford hasta ese día. Se puso de pie lentamente y se sintió un poco mareada.

Carajo, si no fuera por esas pequeñas cosas se le olvidaría que estaba embarazada. Entro a la regadera y se dio un largo baño.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió al centro comercial, tenía que abastecer la despensa. Y no por sus comidas o cenas con sus amigos era que hiciera el abastecimiento, sino que cada que empezaba a agotarse algo, le gustaba tener la alacena llena, para evitar desagradables sorpresas en el futuro.

Desde que empezó a vivir sola se había vuelto una persona bastante ordenada. Una diferencia bastante marcada desde sus años en la universidad donde podría jurar que su habitación parecía más la de un chico.

Miró el calendario, Leon tenía razón, estaba cerca su cumpleaños. No estaba de ánimo de festejos o algo especial.

Observó la foto de Piers en su habitación antes de sacar su bolsa del vestidor y salir.

Sacó su auto y entró al centro comercial, aún se sentía el ambiente del verano. Niños aún de vacaciones corriendo.

No le gustaba entretenerse como buena mujer viendo ropa o accesorios, ella siempre iba a hacer las comprar al punto, buscaba lo que necesitaba y se iba, se ahorraba el tiempo que no tenía para gastar. Aunque hoy fue la primera excepción de la regla, algo llamó su atención y caminó hacia la zona de infantes, era la primera vez que veía algo para bebés y vio un triciclo muy adorable azul.

Tal vez empezaba a salir un poco el lado maternal de Claire, cosa que le hizo gracia. Justo en domingo empezaba a sentirse toda una mamá, cuando avanzara el tiempo buscaría un triciclo.

Pagó en caja y avanzó con su carrito lleno de comida al auto. Iba a abrir la cajuela cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar.

-Yo aquí, tu allá - respondió Claire mientras agarraba el teléfono con el hombro para abrir la cajuela de su jeep.

- _Interesante saludo_ \- dijo Leon desde el otro lado _\- te escuchas agitada_ -.

-Pues estoy guardando unas cuantas bolsas en la cajuela - dijo la chica.

 _-¡Qué mala suerte! y yo buscándote para salir a desayunar_ -.

-Si tienes un poco de paciencia - dijo la pelirroja cerrando la cajuela - no tardaré mucho, acomodo todo y nos vemos para comer algo -.

- _Vale, no tardes, dejaré mi ropa en la lavandería por si me ganas y llegas antes, paso a buscarte -_.

Claire colgó y entró a su auto. Realmente era un día muy tranquilo y soleado, tanto así que ella buscó un vestido delgado de flores sin mangas y se lo puso.

Estacionó su auto y observó que no estaba el de Leon, seguramente había llevado la ropa de todo un mes a lavar.

Subió por el elevador y abrió la puerta de su casa. Levantó las bolsas del suelo y entró a su departamento cerrando la puerta con un pie cuando vio una silueta en el comedor que la hizo helarse.

Las cosas cayeron al suelo, rodando unas latas por sus sandalias.

-¿Neil? -.

El hombre asintió y se acercó justo a tiempo para detener a Claire de su desmayo. La levantó en brazos y la recostó suavemente en el suelo..

Se sentó a contemplarla unos segundos.

-Tenías que cortarte el cabello... me gustaba más largo -.

Se acercó a los labios de la activista pero detuvo sus impulsos solamente besándola en la comisura de los labios y sacando una pequeña aguja que puso en su cuello, soltando una cantidad minúscula de un líquido desconocido. Se levantó y salió del lugar emparejando la puerta, sacó su teléfono y marcó a La Autoridad.

-Ya está hecho, fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, ahora la localizaremos a donde sea que se mueva -.

El hombre entró al elevador, y al salir del lobby tomó un taxi.

* * *

 ** _Departamentos en McMillan, estacionamiento, Washington, 10:07 hrs_**

Leon llegó y observó la camioneta de la directora de TerraSave, seguro estaría molesta por demorarse tanto. Justo ese día tenía nadie tenía cambio de cien y empezaba a desesperarse para poder pagar en la lavandería.

Subió a toda velocidad y dejó sus cosas en el sofá sin preocuparse si se caían o no y se fue al piso de Claire. Vio la puerta emparejada, seguro no tenía mucho tiempo en casa, quiso entrar pero algo detuvo un poco el movimiento de la puerta. Su agente internó se preocupó y sacó su arma, abriendo lo más que pudo la puerta de forma silenciosa. No vio nada fuera de lo normal.

Giró lentamente al suelo y vio las bolsas de los víveres de la activista junto con la mano de esta.

Entro velozmente y vio a la mujer inconsciente en el suelo.

La revisó velozmente para ver si estaba herida pero al parecer no tenía nada. La levantó llevándola rápidamente al sofá, fue al baño y sacó del botiquín un frasco con alcohol y una torunda de algodón. Salió a la sala remojando la torunda y pasándolo varias veces por la nariz de la activista.

 _"Vamos Claire, despierta"_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se veía asustada y desubicada. Vio los ojos azules del hombre que la cuidaba y enfocó bien su rostro, estaba realmente preocupado.

-Leon - dijo lentamente mientras se sentaba y miraba hacia toda la casa.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -

-Rara - contestó mientras hacía memoria, debió ser algo de su imaginación, aunque inmediatamente sintió un ligero dolor en el cuello que la hizo agarrarse - ¿Cuánto llevo así? -.

-No lo sé - dijo Leon serio, Claire solo no dejaba de agarrarse el cuello -¿Te lastimaste? -

-Supongo que me torcí el cuello - dijo la pelirroja dejando que Leon la revisara - solo me duele aquí... debe ser esa etapa del embarazo de los mareos, y nauseas -.

-Claire no es nada normal - dijo Leon con ojos de reproche - ¿No se supone deberías estar en esa etapa donde esto debería ya haber pasado? -

La pelirroja hizo cuentas con las manos.

-Tienes razón, ya no debería pasarme esto... te prometo ir al médico pasando el nombramiento -.

Leon la miró y suspiró.

-Lo siento - dijo la menor de los Redfield - no quería preocuparte -.

-No me quiero imaginar cuando estés en labor - dijo Leon abrazándola - vamos a comer algo -

La mujer asintió.

* * *

Neil golpeó el monitor. Otra vez el famoso Leon S. Kennedy apareció.

Desde el inicio de su relación con Claire, siempre aparecía Leon a tema, que si Leon esto, que si Leon aquello. Al parecer el maldito no la iba a dejar en paz ni estando embarazada.

Intentó tranquilizarse, no debía alterarse porque aún no tenía mucho tiempo despierto y podría provocar nuevamente una mutación si se propasaba. Había sido una experiencia bastante dolorosa la transformación como para nuevamente pasarla. Después de que Moira le disparó, su cuerpo se seguía descomponiendo, cada molécula seguía trabajando en una nueva transformación, más dolorosa que la anterior. Hasta que una figura extraña, deforme y jorobada la metió en una cápsula y lo sedó.

-Aún me sirves de conejillo de indias - dijo la borrosa imagen con la voz de Alex Wesker.

Despertó mucho tiempo después, lejos de la isla. En una prisión donde más gente estaba reunida, entre ellos el hombre que acompañaba a La Autoridad en la fotografía, todos en recuperación y en proceso del Inmortality virus de transferencia de mente en otros cuerpos. No sabía cuánto tiempo sería útil pero en cuanto la espía asiática empezó a moverse, algunos fueron asignados a diferentes misiones, como él.

Siguiendo los movimientos de una mujer que ya no quería saber nada de él. Que no solo la traicionó... La entregó dos veces a los brazos de otro hombre, primero a Piers y luego a Kennedy.

* * *

Helena seguía pensando sobre lo que habían hablado Chris Redfield y ella de Ada Wong. Prometió no hablar aún con Leon del tema hasta saber a detalle que buscaba Ada.

Le dijo a Chris lo que sospechaba la organización, que Ada tenía varios clones y el había visto morir solo a una copia de varias. Ya que vieron a otra Ada ayudarles contra Simmons, después de que el castaño la declaró muerta. Como mujer, se le hacía muy rara la actitud de la espía de ir a enfrentar a la pelirroja. Al igual que los demás no esperaba que su visita fuera solo hablar. Algo tenía que ocultar...

Hunnigan observaba a Helena sumergida en el ordenador. Se acercó suavemente y se sentó junto a ella.

Helena dio un brinco al sentir a Hunnigan tan cerca.

-Perdón, no quise asustarte - se disculpó la morena.

-No te disculpes - dijo Helena sonriendo -me quedé pensando en lo que me dijo Redfield -

-Se llevan muy bien ¿no? - preguntó la morena sonriendo.

-Lo normal - dijo llanamente la castaña -es buen amigo, pero no mi tipo-

-Interesante - dijo Hunnigan mientras la tomaba de la mano y le daba una memoria.

Helena observó extrañada la tarjeta.

-Ábrela - indicó la mujer.

Helena la puso en la computadora y observó que era la cámara de seguridad del estacionamiento del antiguo departamento de Leon.

-Lo primero que pensé fue en que si esa mujer estaba en Estados Unidos, Leon es a la única persona que iría a ver - dijo Hunnigan sin dejar de ver el vídeo

-Y así fue, demasiado breve la visita... - respondió Helena mientras observaba que la mujer ni bajaba del auto y se iba

-Parece que aparte de breve alguien se fue molesta -

-¿Por qué Leon ocultaría que Ada fue a verlo?-

-La pregunta sería ¿por qué Ada se apareció frente a su posible rival de amores y frente a Leon el mismo día?-

Helena sonrió, pese a no gustarle tener que ir en domingo a trabajar, la linda Hunnigan siempre le ayudaba en cuanto podía.

* * *

-¿Pero qué le pasa a Natalia?- preguntó Moira todavía sin entender.

- _Está sufriendo cambios muy raros de personalidad y de memoria_ \- respondió Poly del otro lado del teléfono - _ayer estaba haciendo su tarea cuando de repente se levantó por agua, y literal se desconectó, no recordaba que estaba haciendo desde la mañana -._

-¿Qué han dicho mamá y Barry?-.

- _Mamá la va a llevar a hacerse unos estudios en cuanto puedan, con eso de la nueva mudanza a Washington... están como locos; Barry teme que sea alguna secuela de lo que sea que le haya pasado en la isla_ -.

-Pero la pobre no recuerda nada, solo que estaba con nosotras cuando fue raptada y despertó cuando Barry llegó-.

- _Mamá no cree que sea cosa del T-Phobos, Becky y ella la examinaron hasta el cansancio y parece que pese a que puede ver a infectados, no hay nada nuevo en ella_ -.

-Ni hablar, ha de ser algún golpe u otra cosa - dijo Moira - avísenme en cuanto vayan a abordar, yo iré al aeropuerto por ustedes -.

- _Te llamaré enseguida hermana_ -.

Moira colgó y se puso a planchar nuevamente su traje que usaría mañana. ¿Qué estaría pasando con Natalia?

* * *

-¡Ustedes mienten!-gritó un hombre castaño al ver la pantalla -Nunca me traicionaría, es incapaz-

-Entiende que para el mundo estás muerto, como todos aquí - dijo "S" señalando toda la prisión.

-No me abandonará, no después de... -

La pantalla reveló varias imágenes que el hombre no pudo soportar ver más.

-La vida sigue cuando uno se va, te aseguro que hizo lo mismo conmigo -.

Se negaba a creer las palabras de aquel sujeto que llamaban "S".

* * *

-Mi vida apesta - dijo Chris a David Trapp

 _ **Sala de entrenamiento, B.S.A.A, Washington, 20:45 hrs**_

-Tu vida no apesta Chris - respondió el hombre mientras seguían entrenando en las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A.

Chris necesitaba hablar fuera del mundo femenino con alguien que lo entendiera, y que mejor que otro eterno soltero que David.

-Entre que no pude salvar a mi futuro cuñado y mi hermana va a tener un hogar bastante disfuncional... ni yo mismo tengo un orden de mi vida -.

-¿Y desde cuando la prisa?-.

-Me quedé pensando mucho desde la segunda cita que organizó Sherry-.

-¿Segunda? ¿No solamente habías salido con Helena Harper?-

-A los pocos días volvimos a salir con el pobre Secretario, solo que ahora llevó a Ashley Graham-.

-¿Saliste con la hija del ex presidente?-

Chris asintió mientras golpeaba nuevamente el saco de boxeo.

Habían salido ahora a un parque de diversiones. Para evitar una nueva intoxicación del hombre y para seguridad de todos. Ashley Graham había sido muy amable en el transcurso de la velada aunque tenía un defecto ¡no se callaba en ningún momento!

Estaban en la rueda de la fortuna hablando sobre un top diez de los peores eventos aburridos a los cuales habían asistido por parte del gobierno cuando sintieron que se movía la canasta. El joven Sergio se levantó para ver qué pasaba cuando las manitas de una niña queriendo sostenerse para no caerse lo atraparon, haciendo que el hombre perdiera el equilibrio y fuera sujetado por Sherry y Chris mientras Ashley gritaba a todo pulmón al operador del juego que pidiera ayuda.

Después de casi dos horas atrapados en el juego más tranquilo del universo lograron bajar a la niña asustada, a un entumido Sergio y a los otros tres personajes fastidiados y cansados.

-Pobre tío, otra vez casi muere... ¿al final que pasó entre él y Sherry?-.

-Nada - contestó el castaño - al parecer Sherry tiene una maldición gitana con los hombres normales que hacen que salgan huyendo porque el secretario a pesar de admitir que le gustaba mucho, dijo que prefería algo más tranquilo -.

-Pobrecilla - exclamó David.

-¿Pobrecilla? Sherry estuvo feliz con eso, lo que no esperábamos es que Ashley y él terminarían juntos -

-¿O sea que tu cita y su cita terminaron juntos? - Chris asintió -¡Qué forma tan más rara de ser rechazados!-

-Eso me hizo pensar... tal vez sea hora de recuperar mi vida fuera del trabajo, porque siendo honestos, no tengo vida fuera del trabajo-.

David iba a decir algo cuando un mensaje a Chris interrumpió todo. Era un mensaje de Helena que tenía un archivo adjunto.

Lo abrió junto a su camarada para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa.

-Claire tiene que saberlo -.

-¿Es tan necesario? No hay nada fuera de lo normal en ese archivo -.

-Es su escolta y debe saber lo que hace -respondió Chris mientras marcaba a su hermana.

* * *

Sherry y Jake estaban sentados fuera de un laboratorio esperando la comprobación de que las muestras obtenidas por Jake fueran del T-Phobos y del virus C.

-Pues siguen sin gustarme al cien las hamburguesas, prefiero un buen filete-.

-Creo que te gustan los sabores más caseros que los extranjeros -.

-En teoría soy también Estadounidense, Super chica-.

-Prometo llevarte a un buen lugar en cuanto acabemos aquí-.

Salieron al lugar después de unas horas, empezaba a oscurecer y la brisa fresca del verano los estaba envolviendo con los brazos abiertos.

Jake observó con ternura a la rubia, nunca se había fijado en que la nariz de la rubia era sensible al frío y se había puesto ligeramente roja, realmente era muy linda y muy amable con él.

-Vamos por un café - dijo el pelirrojo mirando en la búsqueda de un taxi.

-¿Tan siquiera sabes a dónde vamos? - preguntó la rubia mirando al hombre divertida.

-Solo una vez de niño fui a ese lugar, espero que aún siga -.

Jake pidió al taxista ir al International Spy Museum, museo de espionaje. Sherry se rió al llegar a la puerta.

-¿No crees que tenemos suficiente de eso en casa? - preguntó mientras bebía de su café

-No es lo mismo, apenas he empezado de disfrutar del cine norteamericano y me divierte - dijo el hombre entrando

* * *

Leon se había quedado un poco preocupado por lo sucedido en la mañana con Claire, hubiera preferido quedarse a acompañarla pero tenía que hacer su propia investigación.

Sacó nuevamente la tarjeta que Ada le había dado para buscar información.

* * *

Claire observó por tercera vez el vídeo. No lo podía creer... ese mismo día por poco y se acostaba con Leon y esa mujer fue capaz de ir a buscarlo.

¿Por qué Leon no le diría nada?

Tal vez ahí Ada le dijo de su provocación...

Y él solo le estaba siguiendo el juego.

Se sentía molesta, dolida... pero no tenía derecho a ponerse así, ella había marcado el límite con Leon y oficialmente no eran nada. Dejó su celular en la mesita de noche y apagó la luz antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Leon despertó de golpe. Un mensaje de Claire lo hizo alarmarse, todavía no era la hora para recogerla, cosa que le extrañó un poco.

 _"Tuve que ir por algo urgente a la oficina. Llego directo al evento"._

Esa mujer se había ido sola olvidando todos los peligros que podían estar afuera. Aún no sabían quien había causado los ataques y no fue para despertarlo.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y se metió en la regadera.

* * *

Realmente no iba por nada a la oficina. Fue al médico para revisarse el cuello que le estaba matando y para programar su cita con el obstetra. Había dejado de lado su embarazo por toda esa tontería que se traía con Leon.

Para colmo de males había dejado sus estudios en la carpeta de la junta del comité y los necesitaba con urgencia para su próxima cita.

Condujo hacia la Casa Blanca lo más rápido que pudo. Iba retrasada.

Entró velozmente acomodándose el saco mientras un molesto Leon la observaba desde la sala contigua a la sala de conferencias.

-¿Dónde estabas? Llevamos una hora buscándote -.

-Estaba en el hospital, buscaba unos papeles para mi cita médica -

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste? Yo los tengo, me los dieron hace unos días-.

-No me dijiste nada, parece que últimamente no dices muchas cosas Kennedy -.

-¿De qué estás hablando Claire?-.

Leon la detuvo del brazo para hablar. No entendía la molestia de la menor de los Redfield.

-De que viste a Ada Wong, la culpable o una de las tantas culpables de la muerte de Piers, y si lo pensamos detenidamente, puede que hasta ella haya sido la que mató a Hyung Chul -.

-No puedes asegurar eso Claire... -

-No pero yo vi a la muy cínica también y no me negó la muerte de Piers así que creo que es capaz de eso y más-.

-¿Cuándo la viste?-.

-Ese mismo día - dijo la pelirroja soltándose del agarre del agente y caminando hacia la ventana -pero la mandé a investigar enseguida -.

-Claire... -

-No me importa si ustedes se van a seguir acostando o no, solo la quiero lejos de mi vida -.

La pelirroja se tambaleo y Leon fue a detenerla.

-Estoy bien - dijo incorporándose y separándose lentamente del agarre del agente.

Una mujer tocó la puerta. Interrumpiendo sin saber el incómodo momento entre ese par e indicándole a Claire que era tiempo de salir al acto.

* * *

Después del nombramiento de todos los nuevos puestos y la rueda de prensa. El regreso a TerraSave había sido de lo más incómodo. Nadie decía una palabra y John sospechaba que eran problemas en el paraíso. Así que para no verse involucrado en el fuego cruzado, llegó lo más rápido que pudo a la sede y se fue directo al lobby a preguntar algunas tonterías.

Claire se fue directo al salón de eventos para ver que el lugar estuviera listo para la reunión que se haría para toda la planilla y Leon se fue a su oficina junto a la de Claire. Recordó lo que le había dicho del médico y sacó los papeles de su maletín de la laptop.

Iba a abrirlos cuando unos pequeños golpes en la puerta lo hicieron detenerse.

-Adelante-.

Moira se asomó y entró a la oficina. Leon le ofreció asiento y ella se sentó frente a él.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?-.

Leon la observó extrañado.

-Claire será muy diplomática pero te miraba con unos ojos asesinos terribles -.

-Supongo que no fue un buen día para ella, tuvimos unas diferencias, nada que no se pueda arreglar - respondió Leon mientras dejaba los papeles en el escritorio -aparte de que dejó esto en la D.S.O. y le urgía para su cita -.

-Ay esa Claire, lleva dos meses y no ha ido a revisarse como es debido -.

-¿Dos meses? -preguntó extrañado Leon.

-Yo también pensé que era más tiempo de embarazo pero los doctores no mienten -.

Leon se quedó pensando unos minutos y se levantó apurado.

-Moira, discúlpame, pero tengo que hacer algo -.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos al rato -.

Leon bajó a toda velocidad al salón. Encontrando a la activista quitando el plástico protector de una mujer observó al rubio entrando con una muy mala cara. -Leon, lo lamento. Me pasé hace un rato... -

El agente la interrumpió diciendo:

-Dos meses - abrió el sobre -Tienes dos meses y no tres -

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Claire mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Creo que tu tampoco eres muy honesta - dijo Leon -¿por qué me dijiste que tenías más tiempo de embarazo?-

Claire se acercó confundida.

-No puede ser, yo tengo medidos mis tiempos - dijo la pelirroja tomando los papeles y leyendo -hace dos meses no estaba Piers y fue la fiesta en la... -

Claire calló de golpe. Leon abrió los ojos como platos. Esa noche...

Las imágenes aparecieron de golpe.

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Leon tenía fama de un conquistador dentro de la D.S.O. y no era para menos, llevaba relaciones fugaces, a veces de una sola noche. "No quiero algo serio, por ahora" siempre respondía.

Claire ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones, resignada a hacer su vida sin tener al agente, se dedicó en su momento a aconsejar. Pero ahora después de meses sin saber de él habían estado en la famosa fiesta privada de Adam Benford y al terminarse la fiesta decidieron seguir la fiesta en un bar, recomendación del agente.

Cuando las bebidas llegaron, miró al rubio con reproche.

Margaritas.

-Vamos Claire, nunca hemos bebido juntos de esta forma, hagamos esto, yo beberé tequila para estar a la par-.

Claire solo asintió riendo. Sabiendo que posiblemente uno de los dos, iba a terminar cargando al otro. Nunca le dijeron que iban a ser dos los ebrios.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... tu ganas, te creo... no más Margaritas- dijo Leon abriendo la puerta de su departamento a tropezones y agarrando a una muy mareada Claire.

-Recuérdame no hacerte caso de irnos a un bar saliendo de esas famosas fiestas - dijo Claire riendo y dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Fue divertido, además nos ganamos otra botella de whisky por tu ronda de shots - dijo Leon sentándose a su lado mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Yo creo que fue porque le gusté a Jimmy-

-Serás cabrona- dijo Leon lanzándole un cojín - ¿desde cuándo te sabes el nombre del cantinero?-

-Desde que quisiste aprovecharte de tu amiga dándole diez margaritas - respondió la pelirroja lanzándole de vuelta el cojín.

-¿Abusar?- preguntó Leon girándose y acomodándose junto a ella -Yo no soy la que salió con semejante escote a provocar a Jimmy -

Leon jugó con sus dedos marcando un camino por el brazo de la chica hasta su cuello.

-No hagas eso - exclamó Claire un poco nerviosa y risueña por el licor

-Oh, vaya, Claire tiene cosquillitas - dijo Leon pasando nuevamente sus dedos por el cuello.

-No tonto - dijo ella girando y quedando encima de él -me provoca -

El rubio sonrió mientras empezaba a hacerle más cosquillas y la chica se retorcía, empezó a acariciarle la espalda y su mano fue bajando lentamente hasta...

Leon la miró confundido mientras se levantaba torpemente y buscaba su bolso.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Leon

-Busco las llaves de mi auto-

-Claireeee, no te voy a dejar ir para que ocasiones un accidente hecha una cuba -.

Claire se cayó de sentón.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, además ni auto traigo... tu pagaste el taxi -

-Cieeeerto -respondió Leon levantándose lentamente para ir a ayudar a la pelirroja a levantarse. Pero nadie le dijo a Leon que un borracho no puede ayudar a otro borracho, haciendo que se cayera encima de la activista.

-Oye galán, ni en mis sueños más pervertidos soñé con que me aplastaras -.

-Lo siento - dijo Leon mientras la miraba -Me caí en un ángel -

-Oye ángel ¿eso que siento es una erección?-

-Tal vez - respondió Leon mientras besaba de golpe a la activista.

Claire en sus cinco sentidos se hubiera alejado inmediatamente del rubio pero, una borracha curiosa por saber que se sentían los besos del rubio había aparecido.

-Dime que no estoy soñando - dijo Leon con la voz entre cortada -desde que vi ese escote me mataste -.

-No sé si es un sueño pero no sabes cuánto quise saber que era un beso tuyo -.

-Quiero hacerte mía... -

Claire solo lo besó con más fuerza mientras bajaba sus manos al cierre del agente.

Leon torpemente bajó sus manos para levantar el vestido de la pelirroja y bajar de un tirón la lencería de su amiga.

-Tal vez no sea tan cómoda la alfombra -.

Claire se levantó al sofá y Leon la siguió. Sin decir nada más, como dos animales con puras necesidades. Se deshicieron de las prendas inferiores. Leon solo abrió las piernas de la mujer y se sumergió sin pedir permiso.

Claire lanzó un pequeño grito mientras empezaban esa bizarra danza provocada por el ron. Seguramente se arrepentirían por la mañana pero eso no importaba en ese momento. Estuvieron un rato subiendo y bajando el ritmo, como los gemidos, a la par que la temperatura hasta que Leon acabó dentro de Claire.

-Eso fue rápido - dijo Claire riendo.

-¿Me estás retando mujer?-.

Pero la mujer nunca contestó, se había quedado dormida.

-Que memorable... primera vez que estoy con una mujer que se queda dormida, he perdido el toque - dijo Leon separándose de la chica y cayendo noqueado junto a ella.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando un ruido de afuera los despertó. Claire se puso de pie, buscó su ropa interior y se la puso.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Shhh es mi hermano... -.

Leon asintió en silencio poniéndose los pantalones. Claire se acomodó el cabello y tomó agua del vaso de la mesita de centro de la sala. Enseguida escupió el contenido.

-Esta no es mi casa, esto es brandy y yo odio el brandy -.

-Tal vez sea mi casa - dijo Leon quitándole el vaso y tomando de golpe el contenido.

-Si, tal vez... buenas noches Leon - dijo Claire mientras caminaba recargándose en la pared hacia el cuarto del rubio.

Leon solo se despidió con la mano y se acostó en el sillón. Que sueño tan real, era mejor que los anteriores que había tenido con ella... volvería a tomar margaritas en el... zzzz.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Se habían quedado mudos y sin saber que decir.

-Pero yo supuse que me habías llevado a tu cama...-.

-Yo pensé lo mismo cuando desperté en la sala ¿planeabas ocultar esto?-

-¡Qué mierda estás diciendo Leon! Si tu no recordabas nada de esto-

Ambos empezaron a levantar la voz.

-¡Entonces sí estabas planeando hacer pasar a ese bebé por hijo de Piers!-

-¿Cómo te atreves? Tal vez esto no estaría pasando si hubieses tenido un mejor papel en la alfombra usando protección como la gente normal -

-¿Normal? ¿Se te hace normal acostarte con tu amigo estando comprometida con otro? ¿No deberías estar usando anticonceptivos?-

-Disculpa Leon, estaba tan borracha que no pude olvidar tu gran desempeño en la alfombra - respondió Claire haciendo uso del sarcasmo -Planeaba casarme y formar una familia, no iba a usar anticonceptivos, no esperaba que me tomara un ebrio en la alfombra -.

-Mira quien lo dice, fue como practicar la necrofilia -

-¡Y aún así seguiste follándome maldito degenerado!-

-Este no es el punto Claire - interrumpió Leon haciendo todo el uso de su parsimonia para calmarse -el punto es que borrachos o no, lo deseábamos, lo hicimos y he aquí la sorpresa -.

-¡Bonita sorpresa Leon! -respondió la pelirroja negando con la cabeza -Le dije a un hombre antes de morir que este -se agarró el vientre -era su hijo-

-¡Pero es mío! -

-Si, ya sé que es tuyo, ahora digiérelo porque no pienso abrazarte y felicitarte porque le hicimos mal a un buen hombre -respondió Claire llorando.

Leon no sabía que decir. Se acababa de enterar que iba a ser padre en siete meses y sin planearlo. Intentó abrazar a la pelirroja cuando la vio llorar, pero esta se alejó.

-Ahora no, por favor-.

Pero la discusión fue interrumpida por una granada con gas que hizo que los dos cayeran dormidos a los pocos segundos.

* * *

La infiltración fue exitosa, "S" y Neil habían logrado su trabajo, y todo sería extremadamente rápido. No habría dolor ni sufrimiento.

El plan de La Autoridad era perfecto, había logrado obtener un cuerpo más joven para volver a comenzar sus investigaciones hasta donde "en vida" había llegado, y tenía dos víctimas nuevas para realizar la transferencia de mentes.

Lo había conseguido con Albert, su hermano había sido inteligente y había dejado seres vivos, clones de el, cientos de clones a su disposición , así que experimentó de golpe en todos ellos para ver cual sobrevivía a la mente de Albert, haciendo que uno de ellos solo llegara a la fase final. Ahora solo esperaban el momento indicado para que Wesker despertara nuevamente.

Al inicio, cuando la B.S.A.A. confirmó la muerte de Albert, se sintió deprimida, al grado de volver a contactarse con Stuart, uno de sus investigadores, que la admiraba a tal grado de pasar por alto sus crueles experimentos.

Obtuvo al idiota de Neil como su mejor captor de nuevos sujetos de pruebas, pero falló el muy imbécil. Y Stuart en un momento de arrepentimiento decidió colgarse en su oficina. Ella continuó experimentando en Natalia, con la máquina creada por Stuart para ser utilizado en ella misma y transferir su consciencia en el anfitrión que superara en miedo y el virus.

Cuando leyó la carta de Stuart, pensó en que hablaban de Natalia en el contenido...

 _Señora Alex,_

 _Ha sido un verdadero honor y una bendición servir bajo su mando estas últimas décadas. Me considero un privilegiado por haber sido testigo de su genio científico y de su visión de futuro. El mundo necesita orden, y creo que sólo usted es capaz de semejante labor. Tanto yo como el resto de investigadores compartimos esta creencia, lo que nos une fuertemente._

 _Para asegurarnos de su supervivencia, hemos trabajado sin descanso para completar el proceso de transferencia. El huésped que hemos seleccionado está e perfectas condiciones. Confío plenamente en que el proceso se completará sin ningún percance._

 _Para llegar a donde estamos, han hecho falta incontables sacrificios. Mi fe en su visión es absoluta, por lo que me he preparado para soportar la carga mental y emocional de los pecados que he cometido. Pero creo que debemos expiar nuestros pecados._

 _He tomado las medidas necesarias para la expiación. Ya me he encargado del resto de los investigadores y yo mismo les seguiré en breve. Esto le permitirá finalizar el proceso sin distracciones. De parte de todos aquellos que hemos servido fielmente a su lado, le agradecemos el brindarnos la oportunidad de cumplir sus deseos._

 _Para siempre, su leal servidor,_

 _Stuart_

Pero se había equivocado, había no solo un huésped, había dos más. Claire Redfield y Moira Burton, quienes habían superado el miedo al virus y sus brazaletes, pasó por alto, ya eran rojos. Tontamente dejó escapar a la chica Redfield y la niña Burton se escondió muy bien en la isla.

Realizó la transferencia en Natalia, llegando a pensar que había fallado al inicio, pero a pesar de la resistencia de la chiquilla, terminó por sucumbir ante los efectos. Y estaba ahí, de pie, moviéndose entre las sombras, haciéndose pasar por una estúpida niña y por momentos perdiendo el control de la chiquilla. Al inicio era esporádicos, pero ahora sabía en qué momentos se podía mover siendo la niña y siendo ella misa, y cuando supo como desaparecer a ratos del cuerpo de la chiquilla, aumentó el tiempo de su uso libre de consciencia.

Inicialmente iba a buscar venganza en los hermanos Redfield, por lo que le habían hecho a ella y Albert, después viendo el cuerpo dormido de Albert en su frágil apariencia humana, pensó en algo mejor...

Usar a los conejillos de indias de Albert, y a los suyos para poder culminar las investigaciones de una maldita vez.

Y al ser Natalia un sujeto inestable ante el control mental, lo mejor era hacerlo con alguien en pleno desarrollo y que en su sangre poseía el T-Phobos. El hijo aún no nacido de Claire Redfield... y en la misma madre.

Se acercó velozmente a la camilla, ya que no contaban con mucho tiempo, observó a la mujer detenidamente. Era una lástima, tanto tiempo luchando contra ellos para que terminara a su merced, iba a encender la máquina de la cabeza de la chica cuando una mano la detuvo:

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo niña? -

La Autoridad volteó y levantó la cabeza para ver al clon humano de Albert Wesker mirándolo intrigado.

-He cambiado, pero créeme que nos conocemos muy bien "hermano"-.

Albert la miraba con interés, la única persona que en un pasado lo llamó así era...

-Alexandra... -

La niña asintió.

-Así que, lo conseguiste... por eso seguimos aquí - dijo moviendo un poco la cabeza y mirando sus manos -ahora soy un humano inútil -.

-Pero volverás a ser el magnífico espécimen que eras en tu otro cuerpo hermano, juntos lo lograremos -.

-¿Y para qué es necesaria Claire Redfield? -.

-Ella es el sujeto de pruebas indicado, después me haré de la niña Burton, pero ella - señaló a la mujer - con ella puedo hacer un experimento doble.

Wesker levantó la ceja mirando en expresión todavía neutra la chiquilla.

-Ella fue mi víctima - dijo La Autoridad sonriendo - sobrevivió al virus Veronica, y no se transformó en monstruo con el T-Phobos -se acercó a una maquina y jaló el papel, que arrancó presurosa y se lo dio al rubio -está en cinta, es la oportunidad perfecta para hacernos del virus inmortal otra vez-.

-No con ella - dijo Wesker quitando la máquina de la cabeza de la pelirroja

-¿Pero por qué no Albert? -.

-Hazlo con la criatura, me importa muy poco lo que le pase a ese niño - Wesker acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja -ella va a traer a mis manos a Chris Redfield y acabar de él para siempre -.

-¿Y que hago con él?- preguntó Alex señalando a Leon amarrado en una silla medio consciente.

-Nada - respondió Wesker alejándose de la pelirroja y acercándose a la pequeña -el nos va a indicar si esto funciona o no -.

El rubio salió de la habitación. La Pequeña Dama se levantó y miró al agente mientras preparaba otra jeringuilla con un calmante.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no podemos fallar más - dejó la jeringa a un costado y encendió la maquina. El aparato provocó que Claire pese a estar inconsciente soltara un grito de dolor.

Leon veía borroso todo, quería hablar pero no podía, solo sintió un pinchazo y todo volvió a ser negro.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe aún mareado.

Recordaba muy poco pero sabía que algo les habían hecho.

Giró lentamente y vio a Claire inconsciente en el suelo.

Leon se acercó velozmente y la revisó detenidamente. ¿Qué carajo había pasado? Se encontraba nuevamente en el mismo salón de juntas donde había discutido con la mujer de cabello de fuego.

La puerta se abrió de golpe entrando una muy preocupada Helena.

-¿Qué carajo ha pasado? - preguntó acercándose velozmente al ver a Claire en el suelo -llevan desaparecidos más de seis horas, tu rastreador no daba señales de nada hasta unos minutos en este salón -.

-No tengo idea... - dijo Leon aún mareado -Alguien nos durmió, yo estaba aún con los efectos de la anestesia y solo recuerdo poco -.

-¿Qué recuerdas? - preguntó Helena mientras lo revisaba velozmente.

-Voces, hablaban cosas del Inmortality virus y... - Leon calló de golpe y se acercó velozmente a intentar reanimar a Claire. -Vamos cariño, despierta, lucha-.

-¿Lucha? ¿Qué está pasando Leon? -

-Una de esas voces dijo que ella iba a ser la oportunidad perfecta del virus inmortal otra vez - dijo Leon - Tenemos que llevarla a un médico cuanto antes, si ella o mi hijo tienen ese virus... hay que ponerle la vacuna -.

-¿Tu hijo? -

La voz de Chris Redfield retumbó en toda la habitación. Chris se acercó con Jill y Sherry a toda velocidad. Jake se quedó en la puerta mirando y sin decir nada.

-¿Dijiste "tu hijo"? - preguntó Chris mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

-No es momento para esto - dijo Leon moviéndose a un lado para dejar a Sherry revisar a la pelirroja - Alguien que se está haciendo pasar por La Autoridad nos ha dormido y nos ha sacado de aquí... -

-Leon eso no es posible - dijo Jill mirándolo un poco preocupada -Claire se encargó de Alex Wesker junto con Barry y Moira Burton -.

-Pues una de esas personas se auto nombró La Autoridad y dijo que Claire era el huésped perfecto por tener el T-Phobos -.

-Leon, Claire sobrevivió a ese virus en el pasado y no se volvió monstruo - dijo Sherry revisándola y reanimándola con un poco de alcohol.

Claire abrió los ojos lentamente. Le dolían los ojos por la luz de las lámparas y corrieron unas pocas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Claire? - preguntó Chris acercándose suavemente.

-¿Qué pasó? - dijo sentándose con ayuda de Sherry.

-Desaparecieron hace seis horas - respondió Helena -Pero aparecieron nuevamente aquí... es extraño -.

-¿Seis horas? - preguntó Claire aún aturdida -¿Estamos bien? -

-Físicamente parece ser que sí, ¿te duele algo? - preguntó Sherry

-Solamente el cuello, pero llevo días con ese dolor -

-Claire - habló Chris -Leon dijo algo acerca del virus inmortal y "su hijo" ¿sabes de qué habla? -

La menor palideció y recordó lo que estaba hablando con el agente. Lo miró aún confundida.

-No estoy segura... -

-¿No estás segura? Los papeles no mienten Claire, tienes dos meses... -

-¿Dos meses? - preguntó Chris - Piers estaba en Edonia hace dos meses... -

Jill y Sherry no entendían mucho. Si Piers no estaba y Claire tenía solo dos meses...

-Chris... - intentó mediar Claire poniéndose de pie

-¡¿Ustedes dos se metieron con Piers buscándome?! -

-¡Chris no es lo que piensas! - exclamó Claire temerosa

-¡¿Entonces me vas a decir que es obra de Dios?! - preguntó Chris furioso -¡Te metiste con el hombre que protegió a la asesina de tu prometido! -.

-¿Protegiste a Ada Wong en China?- preguntó Claire mientras su enojo iba en aumento.

-Aún no sabemos si fue ella o no - dijo Leon defendiéndose

-¿Vas a seguir con la misma patraña? - preguntó Claire molesta -¿No pensaste que tu al verla la atrajiste a mi? -

-¿Viste a Ada? - preguntó Sherry girando bruscamente a ver al agente al igual que todos, a excepción de Chris.

-Fue a verme, pero parece ser que a ella también la buscó y no dijo nada - respondió Leon

-¡Me dijo a mí! - exclamó Chris - Todavía mi hermana se preocupó por no alterarte con este tema y solo recurrió a mi -.

-¡Tenía que decírmelo a mí! Soy su escolta -

-Bonita escolta, mira como la protegiste, no sabemos ni lo que les han hecho -.

Los cinco presentes solo miraban como empezaba a subir de tono la discusión entre los hermanos Redfield y Leon.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? ¿Qué voy a dejar que dañen a mi hijo? -

-¿Perdón? - interrumpió Claire - Hace unas horas apenas te enteraste de que era tuyo ¿y ya lo reclamas como si lo fuera? Si se te olvida hasta me acusaste de querérselo enjaretar a Piers -

-Tampoco tienes cara para reclamar Claire - dijo Chris enojado - tu le llamaste para decirle que era suyo y murió pensando en que iba a ser padre -.

-Disculpa Chris, pero ese no es asunto tuyo... - respondió la mujer furiosa

-¿No es mi asunto? ¡Era mi soldado, mi cuñado y lo engañaste!-

-¡Era mi prometido! -exclamó la pelirroja - y yo soy la que está pagando las consecuencias de ese error -

-¿Fue un error Claire? - preguntó Leon

-Sí, lo fue - dijo furiosa - ¡fue un error irme a tomar contigo como una adolescente idiota y meterme contigo sin un condón! -

-¡¿Te metiste con mi hermana borracha?! - preguntó Chris todavía más molesto.

-No fui el único que contribuyó en la labor- dijo Leon - pero eso no importa -Leon miro directamente a Claire- Voy a hacerme responsable de mis actos, ese niño va a tener la familia que merece -.

-Tú no mereces nada, solo buscaste como acercarte a mi hermana - gritó Chris agarrándolo por la camisa

-Yo me acerqué a tu hermana por que la quiero - respondió Leon arrebatándole las manos bruscamente al castaño.

Jake se acercó rápidamente y se puso en medio de los dos hombres.

-Esto no es una cantina para que empiecen un pleito - dijo el pelirrojo

-Dile eso a este par de... -

-¡BASTA! - gritó Claire interrumpiendo a su hermano - Tú - señaló a Leon - tú atrajiste a esta gente a mí, deberías sentirte contento, dijiste que algo hicieron con el virus inmortal, y si estuve inconsciente seguro fue por eso, si algo me pasa o a este niño será tu culpa, yo no quiero una familia contigo Leon, ni siquiera me preguntaste mi opinión - giró para ver a su hermano - En cuanto a ti, te desapareciste casi seis meses, te busqué desesperada día y noche, pero tú no quisiste volver... al parecer no te importaba que yo me muriera de angustia, así que no vengas a hacerle del hermano preocupado cuando durante esos seis meses pude haber muerto o me pudo pasar algo y no quisiste saberlo -.

Todos miraron con sorpresa y en silencio a la pelirroja. Quien agarró su bolsa, sus estudios y salió caminando velozmente de ahí.

-¡SOLO DEJENME EN PAZ! ¡LOS DOS!-.

Sherry la siguió y salió detrás de ella, aún no la revisaban con los pertinentes estudios para saber si le había pasado algo. Jake fue detrás de las dos mujeres.

Helena se puso frente a los dos hombres.

-Tenemos un problema más fuerte en estos momentos para que ustedes se pongan a pelear por un bebé - dijo la castaña -Ahora, puedo dejar que se rompan la cara o podemos investigar si les han inyectado algo -.

Jill detuvo a Chris con la mano para evitar que avanzara. Leon solo observó hacia la puerta donde Claire había salido.

Iba a ser padre...

Y ella no lo quería cerca...

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage que se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos.**_

 _ **Ahora ya puedo recibir sus atentas amenazas de muerte jajaja soy telible :3 si sirve de piedad ¡Calma, que a Claire ni al niño les va a pasar algo!**_

 _ **Aún... xD**_

 _ **Ya se supo la verdad, y he de decir que los ganadores de los padres más estúpidos por "el embarazo peor planeado" son... Claire y Leon. En verdad me esforcé en escribirlo así, de esa forma para que todos digamos "par de imbéciles..." y a parte como buenos borrachos, en la vida real, no iban a tener la noche más memorable, no sé ustedes, pero en mi caso vino+noche de pasión=arrepentimiento (no crean que me ha pasado, soy buena gente)... fue un cagadero de noche. Si querían leer una noche de sexo sin parar y gemidos por toda la cuadra... ¡Báñense con agua fría pervertidos! jajaja**_

 _ **¿Cómo vieron la breve aparición de Neil? Ohhh y las terribles intenciones de La Pequeña Autoridad, pobre Natalia, la ayudaremos más adelante, pero primero tiene que pasar algo para que pueda ser salvada.**_ _ **¡Y les reviví a Wesker! Ohhh Dios, como extrañaba a ese hombre (dueño de mis oscuras fantasías entre el y Claire), siempre me dije "ese Wesker no le habló de forma muy normal a nuestra pelirroja", incluso le daba motes demasiado -cariñosos- pese a estarla atacando, yo creo que si se quiere vengar, usar a Claire es la mejor forma ¿pero solo va a querer vengarse?**_

 _ **¿A quién le habrán dicho que lo habían traicionado? Hay un personaje por ahí que estuvo con Deborah diciéndole lo mismo... ¿Qué estará pasando en esa prisión?**_

 _ **¿Claire seguirá sin querer saber nada de Chris y Leon?**_

 _ **Les dejo mi lista de Spotify en mi perfil, con la que estoy inspirándome para escribir**_

 _ **Le quiero agradecer a:**_

CindyUren: No es que odie a Ada como tal jajaja sino que al inicio tenía una visión no muy buena de ella, pero con el paso del tiempo realmente no creo que quiera ayudar realmente a Leon o a los demás, incluso dudo de que lo quiera, han pasado 15 años y siguen sin superar un beso. Yo creo que Ada ayuda pero porque le conviene que hagan ciertas cosas por ella. Ahora el Leon comprensivo que puse en capítulos pasados, si existen, de hecho... ¿No es curiosa la vida? tengo un amigo que es exactamente así, el problema es que no me gusta y nunca me gustará jajajaja así que, hay hombres que si pueden ser así. Prometo que Jill vendrá más seguido y estará más presente de ahora en adelante.

Pily-chan: Doble review en una noche :3 gracias por leerme a pesar de estar tan ocupada en días anteriores. Jajaja ya me quedó claro que odias a Ada, ahora quiero quitarle en mi fic la máscara y que vean que por egoísmo puede hacer cosas malas. Realmente muy malas, así que tal vez, no sea feliz, ni con su Alex ni con su Leon xD y lo del nombramiento de Claire, y todo lo que pasa... lamento informarte que fue cosa de los Wesker, sip, Claire será muy buena en su chamba, pero todo era un plan con maña para que Alex Wesker llegara a tomar control de la organización u.u lo siento, tenías que saberlo. Y en teoría, lo que viste hoy, no será nada, no con lo que les espera... puedes estar tranquila, que Claire y el bebeshito estarán bien.

Susara: Esa Claire es una loquilla, no es tan buena palomita como parece ¿verdad? Prometo hacer más JakeXSherry más adelante, pero por ahora tendremos breves apariciones de ese par saliendo como la gente normal. Por ahora solo puedo decirte que la cosa se ha complicado mucho en un ratito. Aparecen muchos fantasmas jejeje y soy tan malvada que no les doy muchas pistas de lo que va a pasar :3 cuando piensan que ya había llegado a mi límite de maldad. Hago mis travesuras.

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias de mi primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando.

Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años como en UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL (nota guardada Mariangela)

Les mando un beso con baba de Leon, Jake, Wesker (o su personaje favorito), si quieren uno de estos personajes como regalo, me dicen en los comentarios como nuestra buena Pily-chan.

Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos jaja

¡Buena vibra y hasta la próxima!


	9. Tal vez

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En las canciones de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

 _Skyfall de Adele_

 _Grande Amore de Il Volo_

 _Por ser mujer cover de Innocence_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

 **Who wants to live forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 9: Tal vez**

El ambiente era tenso, Claire se había ido y solo quedaban Helena, Leon, Chris y Jill. Ninguno se atrevía a moverse o a decir algo, las palabras frías y sin tacto de la pelirroja habían dado justo en el blanco tanto para su hermano como para el agente.

Jill fue la primera en reaccionar porque había algo que habían omitido horrorosamente.

-Leon - le llamó la rubia - ¿dónde está Moira?-

Leon observó a la ex policía confundido. -¿Qué no está en el edificio?-.

Chris lo miró por primera vez de forma serena. Se acercó un poco, retomando su papel de agente de la B.S.A.A.

-¿No estuvo con ustedes?- preguntó

-Lamento decir que no - respondió Leon -estaba lo suficientemente drogado para reconocer algo o a alguien -.

Helena miró a los hombres de forma seria.

-Será mejor hablar con Burton de inmediato y notificar de la desaparición de Moira, en cuanto a Leon, es mejor que vaya a las instalaciones médicas a la brevedad para que lo sometan a estudios para descartar que le hayan hecho algo-.

-Sí, es lo mejor - reiteró Chris de forma tranquila -Por favor encárguense de que Claire haga lo mismo, ya luego hablaré con ella.

Jill avanzó con Chris hacia la puerta mientras empezaban con las llamadas telefónicas correspondientes. Leon observó de reojo a su amiga que lo miraba con reproche.

-¿Quieres decir algo Helena o vas a seguir mirándome así?-.

-Eres un idiota - respondió la castaña -si querías resolver tu pequeño idilio, era con Claire a solas, no con su inestable hermano de testigo y verdugo -.

-Ya sé... - dijo Leon rascándose la cabeza y saliendo -infórmame sobre Moira, tengo que cerciorarme de que mi hijo está a salvo-.

* * *

-Discúlpame por favor Jake - exclamó con un suspiró Sherry mientras se sentaba en una de las incómodas sillas de la sala de espera del hospital privado de la D.S.O.

-¿Disculparte de qué Super chica?-

-Porque te hice estar presente en la discusión de mis padres prestados - Sherry se recargó en sus codos y cubrió su rostro, no estaba llorando pero se sentía el estrés en el aire.

 _ **Ese mismo día, Hospital de Especialidades e Investigación de la D.S.O.**_

-Sherry - Jake se sentó junto a ella mientras observaba fijamente la manija de la puerta doble frente a ellos -En lo particular ni el famoso Leon ni Chris me caen bien, Claire fue la primera persona en ser agradable conmigo... pero no dejan de ser humanos y de equivocarse, no cargues con sus problemas - le dio un ligero golpecito en el hombro - además hay una criatura aquí que necesita que su hermana sea la madura centrada ya que sus padres se acaban de mandar al cuerno... como un hijo de un hogar totalmente disfuncional, te pido que seas la consciente de la "familia", además no estás sola, yo estoy contigo -.

-Gracias Jake - respondió la rubia mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del ex mercenario.

Leon entró por la puerta velozmente. Haciendo que la parejita se levantara por inercia.

Leon observó detenidamente el cuadro, parecía ser que ese par se estaba entendiendo muy bien, pero luego ya hablaría con ese par sobre su "amistad", en ese momento había cosas más importantes.

-¿Dónde está Claire?-.

-La están examinando -respondió la rubia -llamé a Becky para que ella supervise los exámenes que sean necesarios en ti y Claire, hasta el momento no hay nada fuera de lo normal... -.

-Sherry... - Leon conocía bien a la joven agente, algo le preocupaba.

-El médico dijo que Claire tuvo una inyección extraña en el cuello porque tenía una especie de rastreador en el cuello - dijo Jake al ver a Sherry tan preocupada -al parecer alguien la estaba vigilando para atraparla sola en algún momento del día -.

-También -interrumpió Sherry - descubrieron que Claire a pesar de ser vacunada en su momento para evitar posibles consecuencias del T-Phobos en ella... sigue presentando los anticuerpos de la vacuna, en pocas palabras eso es porque el virus de alguna forma sigue allí pero está siendo contenido por la intervención a tiempo de la gente que la encontró -.

-¿Y el bebé? - preguntó Leon.

-Parece ser que está bien y desarrollándose como un feto normal - respondió la rubia tranquilizando a su amigo- de todos modos va a ser monitoreado cada dos semanas, hasta el final de la gestación para estar seguros, se le hará un mapeo a Claire a los cinco meses para asegurarnos de que todo el embarazo transcurrirá normal-.

-Deberías entrar a que te revisen - interrumpió Jake.

-Antes de que entre - Leon sacó una usb y se la entregó a Sherry -necesito que me ayudes a investigar todo lo que puedas de ésta memoria... -

Sherry entendió enseguida.

-Seguramente TerraSave pedirá que sea destituido como escolta de Claire y tú eres a la única que le confiaría algo tan importante con tal de tener a nuestra familia a salvo-.

Sherry se conmovió ante las palabras del rubio. En todo el tiempo de conocerse, era la primera vez que hablaba así sobre su extraña relación entre ella, Claire y Leon.

-Puede que sepamos algo del paradero de Moira también- continuó Leon hablando -esa memoria me la dio Ada, si las cosas con ella son tan sospechosas como las plantearon Claire y Chris, lo mejor es que alguien ajeno al círculo y sin sentimentalismos hacia ella, nos diga qué esperar de Ada Wong -.

Leon sonrió débilmente antes de ingresar al servicio médico.

* * *

Toda la noche y madrugada fue de un sin fin de estudios para la inusual pareja.

Se toparon durante algunas pruebas pero ninguno dijo nada por prudencia. Al parecer, como si se hubiesen sincronizado, su preocupación se enfocó más a la criatura que se formaba dentro de la activista.

Estaban en aislamiento, cada uno en una cama con su respectivo suero.

Leon no dejaba de observar de reojo la espalda de la pelirroja.

-Claire...- la llamó suavemente para ver si no dormía.

La chica del cabello color de fuego solo giró la cabeza.

-Lo lamento... -

Ella solo lo miró de reojo antes de girar y decir:

-Yo lo lamento más por Piers...-.

No dijeron más esa noche.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después**_

La semana transcurrió lo más normal que se pudo. Con las evasivas de Claire de ver o hablar con su hermano, y con un Leon que solo se dirigía a la pelirroja para lo más básico del trabajo.

Había sido un milagro que siguiera con su empleo, al parecer pese a los pros y contras de todas las organizaciones, se había llegado a la conclusión de que Leon no había sido el responsable de los desafortunados acontecimientos de la semana. Incluyendo la desaparición de Moira Burton, que de nuevo ponía en apuros a la familia mencionada. Barry intentaba serenar a Kathy lo más que podía, Poly ayudaba a sus padres cuidando a Natalia mientras ellos se enfocaban en la investigación. Leon por fin había conocido a la niña, se le hizo bastante agradable pero, tenía la extraña sensación de ya conocerla. Natalia era un caso único, a veces su comportamiento le recordaba a la gente que la conocía como una mujer de la aristocracia. Fina, elegante y delicada.

Y esa semana, tormentosa para la familia Burton acabó, en teoría, bien.

Moira apareció en Seatle sin recordar nada de lo que le había pasado. Al ser examinada, curiosamente sus resultados arrojaron casi lo mismo que Claire. La diferencia era el embarazo.

¿Qué carajo estaban haciendo esos terroristas?

Hubo un evento que desconcertó a Leon; un mensaje de Jake pidiéndole verse en un bar cercano a la casa de Sherry.

 _ **Bar "Crazy Norris", 19:00 hrs**_

Al llegar tuvo la no muy grata sorpresa de ver a Ark Thompson hablando con Barry Burton y al hombre que menos quería ver en la tierra: Chris Redfield.

-Antes de que se muelan a palos - dijo Jake al ver las miradas de odio que se echaban -debo decir que esto fue idea de Trapp y de Thompson-

-Es hora de que se resuelva todo - continuó Barry - así que de hoy no pasa-.

-¿Y cómo terminó el niño Muller en esto?- preguntó Chris bastante incómodo.

-A diferencia de ti -respondió Jake - Burton sí sabe hablar con la gente y explicar las cosas -.

-La experiencia de la paternidad - respondió Barry, haciendo que Leon desviara la mirada. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno.

-¿Podrías por empezar a explicar cómo es que tu y Claire...? -Chris no pudo continuar la frase.

-Lo lamento Chris - dijo Leon sentándose a su lado - nunca fue mi intención sobre pasarme con ella o que esto se diera así, fuimos estúpidos y los dos lo sabemos... ella está muy arrepentida sobre todo por Piers -.

-Leon, solo un ciego no podría darse cuenta de que ustedes se atraían hace años - dijo David sacando unas cervezas -desde Arizona lo sabíamos -.

-Cuando fue atrapada en París te volviste loco para buscarla y he de decirte, que siendo un inexperto, te volviste un pirata informático medio decente con tal de salvarla - continuó Barry.

-Yo iba a hablar con ustedes en cuanto me asegurara de poner a salvo a mi hermana- dijo Chris después de un sorbo se su cerveza -pero ella llegó muy afectada por la muerte del famoso Steve y tú, al mismo tiempo, fuiste reclutado por el gobierno... -

Leon observaba sorprendido a los hombres. En su momento se había cuestionado los sentimientos que albergaba por Claire y si realmente estaba en esa lucha por ella cuando el destino se encargó de mandarlos por caminos diferentes. Pero nunca imaginó que todos ellos fueran realmente conscientes de aquello que se formaba en 1998.

-Ella te dejó la vía libre cuando se supo en el 2000 que Ada seguía libre -dijo Ark.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- preguntó Leon

-Por mi - dijo Jake

 _ **Flash back**_

Jake, Sherry y Claire habían salido juntos al cine. Realmente le hacía falta a Claire salir y distraerse un poco

Sherry estaba formada para pedir un Icee y la fila era inmensa mientras los dos pelirrojos la observaban a lo lejos desde una mesita.

-Te ves mejor que hace dos días - dijo Jake

-Si consideras que me sacaron como un litro de sangre, ahora me veo viva -.

-Claire, ¿qué va a pasar ahora que saben que el niño es de Leon?-

-Nada Jake, él tiene mucho por hacer y desde hace mucho tiempo me hice a la idea de que va a dejar todo por Ada Wong, desde que apareció viva trabajando a lado de tu padre, y yo no quiero estar con la incertidumbre siempre... ya lo viví hace quince años -.

-Vamos Claire, no estás sola, no te voy a dejar sola -.

Claire sonrió y abrazó al joven. ¡Qué diferente era de Albert Wesker!

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en Ada Wong? Yo me estoy esforzando por sacarla de mi vida y ustedes la regresan... pero ahora Claire no quiere saber nada de mí y de Chris, así que muy tarde decidí decirle adiós a ese "lastre" como le llama Sherry-

Los presentes miraron a Leon sorprendidos mientras el rubio les contaba cómo la relación tormentosa con Ada se fue al olvido cuando empezó a sentirse preocupado por Claire, dando paso a los fuertes sentimientos hacia la pelirroja. Sorprendiendo enormemente a Chris, quien poco a poco empezaba a cambiar varias ideas erróneas que tenía sobre el agente. No cambiaban muchas cosas porque seguía molesto con él y Claire, pero al menos empezaba a ver a Leon con otros ojos, y a comprender un poco el por qué decidió salvar a Ada Wong en China.

-Leon ¿en verdad quieres a Claire? ¿no sería mejor que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora?- preguntó Chris mientras se alejaba un poco con el agente de los demás hombres reunidos.

-Sí, si la quiero... y créeme que sé que hicimos las cosas de una forma tonta. Pero somos adultos, tengo 37 años Chris, y te aseguro que a pesar de lo que parece yo si quiero tener familia, aunque como te darás cuenta, con este trabajo no había hecho los planes y no lo tenía presente, pero las cosas están hechas y me haré responsable de mi familia -.

-Pero hay un problema Leon - interrumpió el castaño - Claire, a menos de que tengamos una buena disculpa y un muy buen argumento, no nos va a querer ver por el resto de nuestras vidas... -

-Lo sé- respondió Leon después de un hondo suspiro - a pesar de las consecuencias debe de existir alguna forma de poder hablar con ella.

* * *

Moira estaba mirando al techo fijamente. Estaba en la casa que había rentado para ella y su familia.

 _ **Casa de la familia Burton, McMillan, 19:30 hrs**_

Seguía pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y seguía sin comprender el secuestro tan raro de la que habían sido víctimas ella y sus amigos, sobre todo el de ella.

¿Por qué la habían llevado más tiempo que a Leon y Claire? ¿Por qué los estudios de ella salían al igual que Claire pero en Leon solo había calmantes? y sobre todo ¿por qué demonios no podía recordar nada?

Uno golpes suaves la sacaron de su gran nube de pensamientos, se levantó pesadamente y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la pequeña Natalia. Al parecer la cena estaba servida y había llegado Claire de visita; la niña la tomó de la mano y felizmente bajaron juntas a la sala.

Moira se sentía un poco extraña con la presencia de la menor, se sentía incómoda, inquieta, como si la niña le diera mala espina. Sacudió la cabeza y avanzó para saludar a su amiga, posiblemente eran delirios de persecución.

Kathy había invitado a Claire a cenar con ellas, ya que Barry posiblemente llegaría tarde y con la famosa pelea "todos contra todos" que tuvieron los hermanos Redfield y Leon, la chica del cabello de fuego se había aislado un poco de la gente. Prefería que estuvieran todas juntas, además de que Claire y Moira ya contaban con conocimientos básicos de defensa, y juntas todas las mujeres podrían sentirse mejor.

Natalia se veía muy feliz, y tenía motivos para estarlo. Todos sus planes habían salido como lo esperaba a excepción del pequeño problema que implicaba ser una adolescente de catorce años. Su plan se había retrasado considerablemente con las trabas de la niñez-adolescencia.

Pero ella era paciente, la próxima espera no afectaría en nada.

Pero se sentía más tranquila ahora que podría continuar con el Inmortality Virus, había sido paciente y la nueva espera tendría frutos en los próximos meses, tendría a un ser totalmente controlado por su mente desde antes del nacimiento y un cuerpo adulto que la ayudaría a seguir los pasos, así hasta que consiguieran más víctimas en un futuro y hacer la cadena eterna. Solo faltaba complementarlo con los planes de Albert Wesker para lograr sus objetivos por primera vez como un equipo, como una familia.

* * *

Claire llegó pronto a su casa, en realidad, pese a lo sucedido, esos días que habían pasado la habían hecho sentirse más segura gracias a las investigaciones de Ark. Los ataques al parecer tenían ya un lugar de origen, en Arabia Saudita, justo del lugar donde Jake había recuperado las muestras del virus C y T-Phobos. Al parecer había aún grupos extremistas que estaban con ideas muy trastornadas de hacerse valer.

 _ **Departamento de Claire en McMillan, 21:00 hrs**_

Así que por una noche tuvo una cena tranquila con la familia Burton. Les debía tanto... desde su accidentada juventud como adolescente metalera hasta ahora, siempre estaban con ella.

Barry había sido como una segunda figura paterna para ella, al ayudar a Chris en velar por ella cuando recién había entrado a los S.T.A.R.S. y años posteriores a la pesadilla. Moira y Poly eran muy queridas para ella, como unas hermanitas que no tuvo, y con la llegada de Sherry en su momento, lo que parecía la familia de los dos sobrevivientes de la familia Redfield, creció con la llegada de sus amigos.

Y ahí estaba ella, en una posición bastante incómoda dónde había arruinado su amistad con Leon, dejándose llevar por sus deseos reprimidos en una noche donde la impertinencia ganó por culpa del alcohol.

Se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en la cama para seguir leyendo un libro del poeta inglés Dylan Thomas que le regaló un viejo colega del Instituto, ahora ya director de la sede en Madrid de TerraSave, el director Edward Toledo, mitad inglés, mitad español.

Realmente quería concentrarse y dedicarse a terminar por fin el libro pero no pudo. Las palabras acertadas de Kathy Burton seguían retumbando en su mente.

 _"Aunque estés molesta, es el padre de tu hijo y tiene derechos"._

Claire se rindió finalmente y estiró la mano para coger su teléfono. Marcó los números que sabía de memoria.

Nada. Directo a buzón

Marcó a su departamento y lo mismo.

-Hola, creo que tu trabajo de agente cool te tiene ocupado, necesito hablar contigo, en cuanto tengas un poco de tiempo avísame -.

Y colgó al escuchar el tono del contestador, había dejado a un lado el famoso orgullo Redfield para hablar con Leon sobre el futuro de su hijo y de ellos.

* * *

 _ **Departamento de Leon en McMillan, 22:19 hrs**_

Leon demoró más de la cuenta, no se hubiera imaginado todo lo que pasó ese día. Por primera vez se sintió normal, por así llamarlo.

Era la primera vez en años que salía con puros amigos y camaradas, que a pesar de vivir todos en esa pesadilla del bioterrorismo, hablaban por primera vez en años sobre sus problemas de la vida cotidiana. Olvidando por primera vez en mucho tiempo que en el mundo existían más males.

Y sobre todo, pudo hablar con Chris Redfield de forma tranquila, sin que por algún motivo se exaltara el capitán de la B.S.A.A.

Al menos la agencia podría estar tranquila, había limado asperezas con el líder de la agencia.

Y todo gracias al chiquillo Muller.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero el pelirrojo se estaba ganando a la buena la confianza de todos. Era un buen tipo, pese a sus sospechas con respecto a los sentimientos que albergaba por la pequeña Sherry.

Rió un poco. Se estaba pareciendo a Chris.

Colgó su chaqueta en el armario y dejó las llaves en la mesa. Recogió unos cuantos sobres de la mesa y encendió el contestador.

- _Sr. Kennedy, le recordamos que la fecha límite de su sald_... -

Borró el mensaje, mañana mismo liquidaría y cortaría el cable. De todos modos casi nunca miraba la televisión en su tiempo libre, y cuando lo hacía por lo general era viendo una película, donde o él o Claire se quedaban dormidos.

Y sin planearlo, el estúpido mensaje del cable le hizo recordarla. Apretó el botón para el siguiente mensaje.

- _Hola_ \- la voz de la pelirroja se escuchó un tanto nerviosa en la grabación e hizo que dejara de hacer lo que fuese que estuviera buscando en su estado bancario - _creo que tu trabajo de agente cool te tiene ocupado, necesito hablar contigo, en cuanto tengas un poco de tiempo avísame-_.

Tendría por lo menos una hora del mensaje. Maldijo el quedarse sin batería.

Con suerte y aún estaría despierta. Se puso los zapatos velozmente, puso a cargar su celular, corrió por las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Y justo lo que menos esperaba...

Ella estaba ahí.

Ada Wong estaba de pie en la entrada.

-Hola - dijo ella sonriendo -¿interrumpo?-.

-Para nada - respondió Leon neutro.

-¿Puedo pasar o prefieres que hablemos a la vista de todos?-.

Leon le hizo una seña a la espía dejándole entrar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó las llaves nuevamente en la mesa.

-Siempre me pregunté cómo sería estar en tu departamento - exclamó Ada sentándose en un sofá.

-Nunca creí que ese día llegaría - respondió Leon mientras se sentaba en el sillón individual y miraba fijamente a la asiática - la última vez que estuviste por la zona, dejaste muchas dudas y pocas respuestas-.

-Vengo a darte algunas -.

-¿Gustas agua o algo?-.

-¿Agua? - preguntó Ada divertida -¿te estás recuperando del alcoholismo?-.

Leon se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso. Sirvió el líquido mientras miraba a la espía.

Ada se veía un poco agotada. Y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, su vestimenta era más casual. Llevaba una blusa negra se manga corta con cuello en V y unos jeans. Hoy los tacones habían desaparecido y llevaba unos flats.

-No tengo ganas de beber - respondió secamente Leon mientras le entregaba el vaso.

-¿Qué quieres saber que pueda contestar?-.

-¿Tu nombre real es Ada Wong?-

-¿Realmente importa?-

-Sabes que no se puede responder con otra pregunta... -.

-No - dijo finalmente -ese fue el nombre que se me dio en la agencia al final de mi entrenamiento -.

-¿Cuál agencia?-

-Los norcoreanos no se pondrán muy contentos si te lo digo, y será mejor que creas lo que dicen los refugiados de que las paredes oyen... y escuchan hasta los Estados Unidos-.

Leon la observó detenidamente. En realidad volvía a estar en ceros con esa mujer, que resultó ser coreana y no china.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que me fuera del país?-.

-¿No fue obvio con el secuestro que tuviste? Hay gente muy peligrosa aquí y si interfieres no dudaran en eliminarte -

-¿Y qué es lo que quieren?-.

-Venganza... -

-¿Contra Claire?- preguntó Leon mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el sillón.

-No, esa cruzada no va contra ella, pero está en el camino -.

-¿Quién lo hará?-.

-Un enemigo del pasado - dijo ella antes de tomar un sorbo de agua -o podría decirse que dos enemigos-.

-¿Por qué me ayudas si no me vas a decir nombres?-.

-Por estima Leon, porque fuiste importante, pero - dejó el vaso en la mesita de centro - no me confundas, no quiero que te metas porque no podré salvarte, tengo un motivo más fuerte para estar metida en esto -.

-¿Dinero?-.

-No, un hombre-.

Leon abrió los ojos de golpe. Esperaba escuchar un plan retorcido o simple interés monetario, o que le gustaba esa vida. Nunca esperó las palabras de la mujer.

-¿Familia acaso?-.

-Mi familia está muerta desde hace mucho tiempo -

-¿Desde cuándo?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar Leon coherentemente.

Ada entendió que la pregunta no era hacia su familia difunta. -Desde 2011 -.

-¿Y no supo de lo que dejamos pendiente esa noche?-.

-El que yo vea por un hombre, no significa que esté atada a él, me deja ser y yo lo dejo ser, sin sentimentalismos o posesiones, por eso es que tú y yo podemos estar juntos cuando podemos-.

-¿Él te pidió que hicieras esto?-.

-No, no puede pedirlo-.

-Ada, el gobierno puede ayudarte... -

-No te estoy pidiendo apoyo Leon, te vengo a pedir que no te metas o me tendré que ver en la penosa necesidad de ahora sí hacer cosas muy malas y de eliminarte en el camino -.

-No te atreverías - dijo Leon poniéndose de pie frente a la espía.

-Claro que lo haré - dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie y dándole una usb -puedo hacer cosas peores que Carla, así que no te metas porque por primera vez en mi vida no quiero llegar a esa parte del entrenamiento y parecerme a ella-.

-¿Quién mierda es Carla?-.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ada Wong ¿te resulta familiar? Investiga a Simmons y a la Dra. Carla Radamés, te dejé unos cuantos vídeos para que entiendas por qué es demasiado complicado explicarte que no tuve nada que ver con lo sucedido en Edonia y China-

La espía se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-En verdad Leon, por lo que hubo, no me estorbes ahora - dijo antes de salir.

Leon observó con detenimiento la puerta mientras analizaba las palabras de la mujer que acababa de salir. Se fue a la cocina y apagó la grabadora de su celular. Agarró una bolsa hermética y colocó el vaso con sumo cuidado adentro.

Esta vez iba a hacer las cosas bien. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de descubrir que se traía Ada, sus jefes y ese hombre que tanto mencionaba.

* * *

Claire regresó totalmente confundida y temblando a su departamento. Se había preocupado al no tener respuesta de Leon a pesar de la hora.

Estuvo dudando por varios minutos tocar o no la puerta cuando la voz de Ada se escuchó claramente. Prácticamente había escuchado todo.

Llegó justo en el momento donde Ada mencionó que había un hombre en su vida, haciendo que ella sintiera más enojo con ella al escuchar que podía estar con Leon y el otro tipo a la par como si nada. Estuvo a nada de irse cuando la conversación se tornó más oscura... hasta que mencionó las pruebas que la libraban de culpa de lo sucedido en Edonia y China, y por consiguiente de Piers.

Llegó y cerró la puerta de golpe y se recargó en ella dejándose caer lentamente. Por mucho que le doliera y por más enojo que tuviera en contra de Ada por encararla, le creía. Ella había escuchado directamente de los hombres de Dereck C. Simmons el nombre de la tal Carla... algo que caracterizaba a Claire era su peculiar memoria fotográfica. Esa habilidad le había dado la pista sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Frederic Downing en Harvardville.

Recordaba el rostro de Simmons y lo molesto que se veía al ver la impertinencia de esa mujer que había amenazado con ir a la fiesta del difunto presidente Benford. Si tan solo ella hubiese entretenido a Simmons un poco más, tal vez esa Carla hubiera aparecido en la fiesta y lo que se que haya hecho en China, hubiera pasado en la Casa Blanca y Piers estaría vivo.

Y no supo cómo pero las lágrimas empezaron a salir.

Estuvo así pocos minutos hasta que el timbre sonó.

-¿Claire qué pasa?-.

La voz de Leon se escuchó del otro lado. La pelirroja se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Nada - respondió secándose las lágrimas - deja quito los seguros -.

-¿Estás llorando? - preguntó el rubio cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a una activista con la nariz roja y las mejillas un poco rosadas.

-No es nada... cosa de hormonas y del "hubiera"-

Leon la miró confundido.

-Siéntate, en verdad, estaré bien - ofreció la directora de TerraSave mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

-Tu conjugación en futuro me dice que ahora mismo no estás bien... -

-Tenemos que hablar Leon - dijo Claire tumbando los esfuerzos de Leon por seguir investigando.

-Te escucho -.

\- He estado pensando mucho - dijo Claire sentándose frente a él en el otro sofá -se que lo que pasó vino a cambiar muchos planes de nuestro futuro-.

-A lo mejor y no fueron tantos -.

-Yo pienso que sí fueron muchos, en cierto modo agradezco que Piers no esté en porque sería una situación muy difícil para los tres - dijo Claire cerrando los ojos para serenarse y no llorar -y tú tal vez no puedas continuar lo que has dejado pendiente con Ada o Angela, por ejemplo -.

El rubio la miró sorprendido. ¿Por qué había usado esas palabras exactamente?.

-Se que Ada no hizo nada en China y no es responsable de la muerte de Piers... supongo que eso te hará dudar menos de ella y podrás buscarla con calma al fin para ser felices -.

-¿De qué hablas Claire? - interrumpió Leon - hace unos momentos estuvo Ada en mi departamento y te aseguro que no fue nada romántico y esperanzador como se esperaría, muy al contrario, fue claramente la amenaza de que algo va a pasar -.

Claire no dijo nada mientras observaba al chico sacar su teléfono para poner todo el vídeo de lo sucedió. Observó atenta hasta el final sin decir una palabra.

-¿Yo qué tengo que ver?- preguntó la pelirroja - ¿en el camino de quién estoy?-

-No lo sé, pero lo voy a investigar...-

-Ella me dijo que me alejara de ti - dijo al fin Claire - estuvo en la fiesta del Senador Hampton-.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Yo creí verla ahí -.

-Bonita me iba a ver haciéndole caso a una loca que me vino a decir que te iba a enjaretar el niño de Piers-.

-¿Ella sabe de tu embarazo?- la pregunta de Leon confundió más a la chica de ojos azules por la reacción del rubio que pasó a enojo -¡esa maldita! No le importa que estés embarazada para decirme que me vaya y te deje para lo que sea que esté planeando esta gente-

-Leon... -

-Esa mujer cada vez es más desconocida para mi... cada vez tiene un secreto peor al anterior y sólo me quiere como mero juguete, a la hora que esté de ganas-

-No es el momento, pero te lo llevamos diciendo quince años... -

-Ya sé... - dijo Leon revolviéndose el cabello con una mano como muestra de su frustración -tenía que pasar todo esto para darme cuenta-.

-Mejor ahora a toda una vida... - respondió Claire sin saber si sus palabras serían las más adecuadas.

-¿Qué haría sin ti o sin Sherry?- preguntó Leon con media sonrisa como agradecimiento por las palabras de Claire.

-Tal vez estarías con Angela buceando en Los Cabos - dijo la pelirroja intentando disimular la sonrisa que quería asomarse -pero no te cité para hablar de tus mujeres y Los Cabos-.

Leon la miró aún más confundido.

-Es sobre el asunto del embarazo - dijo la mujer para responder una de las tantas preguntas que se reflejaban en el rostro del ex policía.

-Yo también he pensado mucho en eso-.

-Se que lo dije enojada pero, creo que sí era hora de que primero lo procesaras -.

-Estoy de acuerdo -.

\- Y sé que no estaba en tus planes ser el padre del hijo de tu amiga -.

-También lo pensé y creo que tampoco era tu plan Claire -.

-Antes de todo esto nos llevábamos muy bien, y no veo por qué debería cambiar eso, así que mi propuesta es que no te preocupes por lo que ya hicimos, si quieres ejercer tu derecho como padre y ver por el bebé adelante, no tiene que cambiar en nada nuestra relación y podrás verlo cuando quieras... -

-Espera, espera - la interrumpió antes de que continuara -¿acaso crees que voy a poder seguir siendo "tu amigo Leon" con todo lo que ha pasado?-.

-La verdad no esperaba que pasara de inmediato, va a llevar tiempo y...-

-Claire, no puedo ser tu amigo cuando me gustas y te quiero -

La mujer se quedó callada. No sabía que contestarle al hombre.

-Ya sé que hicimos todo en desorden, lo ideal hubiera sido retomar el contacto, conocernos más, salir, y si no me mandabas al cuerno por mi alcoholismo y por estar ausente matando zombis, tener otras tres citas y si se daba pasar la noche... pero creo que desde que te conocí empezamos matando zombis - Claire rió a pesar de lo serio que era el tema, Leon tenía razón y el sonrió también al ver la reacción de la chica - tal vez si Umbrella solo fuera una empresa de aspirinas, te hubiera conocido en la comisaría de Raccoon yendo a molestar a tu hermano y en algún momento le hubiera pedido a Kevin que me ayudara a conseguir tu teléfono -

Claire sonrió al recordar a Kevin, el también era sobreviviente de Raccoon y ex policía del R.P.D., iba a formar parte del mismo equipo de Leon, en algún momento conoció en un cumpleaños de Chris. El hombre se dedicaba a la docencia en Baltimore de agentes del F.B.I.

-Kevin no te hubiera dado nada de su hermanita prestada -.

-Lo hubiera conseguido... pero ahora estamos aquí, a mis 37 años me tienes a unos meses de ser padre y me dices que vea a mi hijo cuando quiera ¿crees qué voy a estar tranquilo con lo que está pasando?-.

-Leon... no sabemos si en unos meses Alex Wesker va a estar rondando en mi cabeza...-

-Peor aún. Me das más motivos para estar más intranquilo-.

-¿Entonces qué propones? Este niño me preocupa al igual que a ti... -

-Casémonos -.

Claire esperaría cualquier cosa que saliera de boca del agente, todo menos eso. Lo miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-No jodas Leon -.

-Es en serio Claire -.

-Leon, no sé si esperabas que me lanzara en tus brazos en un beso apasionado, lamento romper con tu fantasía pero a penas y podemos con nuestras diferencias en estos momentos y todo está muy fresco-.

-Te amo - soltó sin más

-¿Qué?- las palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Claire de forma tan estridente y de sorpresa que la sensación le recordaba a estar en un concierto de metal junto a las bocinas.

-Lo que oyes, no sólo me gustas, cada que paso más tiempo a tu lado más me doy cuenta - dijo Leon acercándose a Claire y poniéndose a la misma altura -¿sabes lo que sentí al procesar que iba a ser padre contigo? Sentí alivio, de que fuera contigo y no con nadie más, ¿sabes que desde 1998 he estado enamorado de alguna forma, como platónica, de tí? Hasta me fui a Arizona con todos para estar contigo... he sido tu amigo, pero eso no significa que no sienta algo más por ti-

La menor de los Redfield lo miraba sin parpadear aún en shock.

-Sé que no es la mejor etapa para sincerarme pero sentí que me moría al verte tan triste y peor cuando supe que estabas comprometida - Leon rió sacudiendo la cabeza -Helena y Sherry son testigo de mis ataques de idiotez al estar a tu lado; no te pido que finjamos ser la familia perfecta, es mi forma de protegerlos a ti y a ese niño teniéndolos cerca, y tal vez con el paso del tiempo, tú puedas amarme-.

-Leon, aún me siento mal por lo que le hicimos a Piers - dijo Claire regresando a la calma -pero no es necesario que me pidas eso... yo ya te amo... -

Leon la miró aún más sorprendido.

-Eso lo supe siempre, pero no sé, embarazada, dolida por la muerte de mi prometido, ¿qué podía ofrecerte? Es más ¿qué puedo darte cuando aún estoy tan rota?-.

-Esto - levantó la cara de la chica y la puso de pie -empezar a hacer las cosas bien -.

Y la besó.

Con ternura.

Y ella correspondió al fin a pesar de los temores.

* * *

 _ **Un día después, 7:13 hrs**_

-¡Caramba! - dijo Sherry brincando en la cama mientras las demás mujeres reían desde la conversación en video llamada de Skype.

-Eso sí fue... ¡Wooow! Rápido- exclamó Jill aún con la boca abierta.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡Oh, gran Diosa del Cabello de fuego! ¿cómo hechizaste a Leon?- exclamó Helena aún con el ceño totalmente estirado de la conmoción.

-Le dijiste que sí ¿verdad? - preguntó Rebecca.

-Le tuvo que decir que sí - dijo Hunnigan mientras movía su teléfono un poco para servirse café.

-¡Qué hago las invitaciones! Ya me vi - dijo Moira caminando en círculos en su habitación.

Claire sabía que tenía que hablar con las mujeres, pero nunca pensó que hablaría con, literal ,TODAS las mujeres.

-Mujeres, regresen a la tierra - interrumpió Sheva acostándose en su cama -que yo tengo que dormir aunque sea unas horas, enfóquense al problema ¿qué vas a hacer con Chris?-

Claire agradeció que Sheva estuviera en la charla. Habían convivido por poco tiempo después de la misión de su hermano en África y ella en las campañas de salvación de TerraSave.

-¡Venga Sheva! Que si Claire está molesta con él, es porque se lo ganó - dijo Inez desde su oficina en Puerto Rico.

-No he aceptado aún - interrumpió Claire.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-

Claire se tuvo que tapar los oídos con el grito al unísono de todas las mujeres.

-¿Ahora qué hizo?-preguntó Sherry.

-Nada - respondió Claire - solo que tiene que recuperar mi confianza en él-.

-En eso tiene razón - dijo Jill - han pasado muchas cosas y Claire en especial está herida-.

-Claire, yo te ofrecí mi corazón y me rechazaste, esto no te hubiera pasado si no me hubieras rechazado -.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada mientras las demás veían con sorpresa a la otra activista.

-¿Eres lesbiana?-preguntó Rebecca

-No - respondió Inez riendo - es una broma que nos hacían en el instituto porque siempre estábamos juntas -.

-No lo tomes a mal, pero ya de por si fue la sorpresa con Helena, que es mejor preguntar - dijo Sherry

-¡Qué Chris no sea mi tipo no me hace lesbiana Sherry! Yo solo soy de la idea de que el amor te llega y no importa si es hombre o mujer - dijo Helena

-Amén hermana - exclamó Inez.

-¿Pero qué harás con Chris? - preguntó Jill regresando al tema -No estuvo bien lo que dijo pero es tu hermano, te quiere y merece saber lo que harás -.

-Tiene unos modos muy a la Barry pero aunque tu hermano sea medio estúpido, es un buen hombre y te dejó hacer tu vida de forma independiente y no tan sobre protector como mi viejo - hizo segunda Moira

-Además ya medio hizo las paces con Leon, Jake movió un poco ahí- dijo Sherry.

-¡Con razón Barry llegó alegrón de la bebedera que hicieron!-

Las mujeres rieron.

\- Aunque hayan arreglado un poco las cosas, no creo que a Redfield le parezca una futura boda con el hombre que se metió contigo estando tu con Piers - interrumpió Ingrid acomodándose los lentes.

-Eso mismo pensé - dijo Claire -además llevo poco de haber dado ese "gigantesco" paso con Leon, de amigos a padres. No hemos salido lo suficiente... -

-No digas patrañas Claire -interrumpió Rebecca - quince años de amistad, de estar en las buenas y las malas juntos, de lamerse las heridas ¿y piensas que no es suficiente?-.

-¡Vamos Claire! Si saliste con otros hombres en menos tiempo que con Leon, que no te de miedo avanzar un siguiente nivel con Leon- exclamó Sherry -además Leon lo hace para estar cerca y protegerlos, con el bonus de que te ama-.

-¿Quieren que me case a pesar de que en estos momentos mi vida es un desastre?-preguntó Claire

-¡Claro!- asintieron todas al unísono.

-Grupo de trastornadas - dijo Claire con fingida indignación.

-Claire - Ingrid detuvo el momento cómico -sé que tienes miedo de tomar una vida normal después de todo este tiempo trabajando en lo mismo, ¿pero no crees que te estás castigando mucho por lo que pasó con Piers? ¿no crees que se merecen una oportunidad para ser felices Leon, tú y ese bebé?-.

-Además hasta el propio Chris ha estado teniendo citas ¿por qué tu no podrías hacer tu vida y él sí?- preguntó Sherry.

-Venga Claire, no te hagas mucho tiempo la difícil que cuando queramos comprarte el vestido, estarás casándote en la sala de parto - exclamó Inez en tono dramático.

-Chris nos puede odiar un rato por alentarte a hacer esto - dijo Jill decidida.

-Aunque no le parezca, tendrá que aceptarlo, cuando Chris se case que lo haga con quien quiera-abogó Sheva

Y empezó el largo nuevo debate...

* * *

Se acabó la vídeo llamada justo a tiempo para dejar a Sheva descansar y para que las demás se apuraran con sus ocupaciones del martes.

Había terminado de desayunar justo a tiempo para ir a la cita médica de cada dos semanas. Con trabajo se obligó a comer ya que las nauseas amenazaban con no permitir la entrada de los alimentos.

Leon la esperaba en la sala, cuando vio a una pálida Claire salir.

-¿Te sientes mal?-.

-Lo normal -respondió la mujer con una leve sonrisa -Estoy en esa etapa llamada "no te dejo comer mamá"-.

Leon le ayudó con la bolsa y salieron al elevador.-Tendremos que hablar con Becky para que nos recomiende que hacer, no podemos seguir así-.

-¿Podemos?-.

-No sé si es psicológico pero no me pasa a mi tampoco la comida -.

-Entonces tenemos un grave problema - dijo Claire riendo.

Llegaron al auto de Leon, quien antes de abrir la puerta agarró a Claire por la cintura.

-Sabes que hubiera interrumpido tu boda ¿verdad?-

-Sí, lo empiezo a sospechar -.

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar mi propuesta?-.

-En cuanto hable con mi hermano y provoque su furia nuevamente- respondió la activista después de pensarlo unos cuantos segundos.

-¿O sea qué eso significa qué... ?-.

-Sí Leon, nos casaremos y arreglaremos las cosas que hicimos mal, ahora vámonos a esa revisión antes de que me den las nauseas en el auto-.

Leon sonrió y le dio un beso antes de entrar al auto.

-Ahora vámonos que nuestro hijo o hija tiene una cita-.

El auto arrancó pero a lo lejos salió de su escondite Ada Wong hablando por teléfono.

-Frederic, avísale a Wesker dos cosas; la primera que acaban de ir a monitorear a ese bebé como cada dos semanas, la siguiente no le va a gustar mucho... pero dile que acabo de descubrir que el padre del niño no es Nivans, es Kennedy-

-¿Kennedy es el padre?- preguntó desde el otro lado de la línea el investigador -Vaya, vaya. Que terrible sorpresa Ada, le diré a Wesker pero no creo que tenga una reacción muy amigable... -

Ada colgó y golpeó con fuerza la pared.

No solo era el padre de la criatura.

Leon sentía algo por esa mujer.

* * *

Y tal como lo sospecharon, por un extraño motivo. Albert Wesker no se sintió con ganas de felicitar a la feliz pareja y se puso como un loco.

-¿Pero cuál es el maldito problema con Albert? - preguntó Alex molesta, llevaba su uniforme escolar, al parecer se había saltado la escuela.

-Sin afán de molestarla - respondió Frederic -creo que a su hermano le agrada Claire Redfield-.

-¿Qué estás insinuando Downing?- preguntó Natalia dejando los monitores de supervisión de los huéspedes.

-Hay algo en esa mujer que atrae a los hombres como moscas a la miel - dijo Frederic sentándose a su lado - Neil enfurece cada que ve las cámaras de la oficina de ella cuando está con el agente, Steve Burniside la conoció breves horas y se enamoró de ella antes de morir, Piers Nivans se iba a casar con ella, y hasta yo en cierto modo admiro su belleza y personalidad...-

-¿Pero Albert sintiendo algo por esa mocosa?-.

-Solo es una teoría - afirmó Frederic - pudo vengarse de Chris Redfield usando a todos sus camaradas incluida a la hermana, matarlos a todos, ¿por qué solamente usar a la hermana?-

-Para hacer lenta la agonía, yo iba a hacer lo mismo con ese hombre cuando supe que lo asesinó en ese volcán-.

-Al inicio pensé lo mismo que usted Pequeña Dama - dijo Frederic acariciándole la mejilla - pero la mejor venganza hubiera sido que la dejara a usted experimentar con ella -.

-Nunca lo he preguntado Frederic, pero ¿por qué accediste a trabajar con nosotros?-

-¿No es obvio?- dijo el hombre con una cálida sonrisa -Principalmente ustedes tienen el suficiente dinero que puede financiarme, me salvaron de la inyección letal mandando en mi lugar a otro tipo con la misma base con la que hicieron a los clones de Wong, les debo mi vida - se acercó lentamente a escasos centímetros del rostro de la adolescente -y la segunda y no menos fuerte, mi propio deseo de venganza contra ella, Kennedy y Miller-.

-Pensé que no eras un hombre de arrebatos - dijo Alex besando la comisura de los labios del hombre.

-A diferencia de los que ya he mencionado, no caí en el error de enamorarme u obsesionarme con Claire Redfield-.

Frederic cerró los ojos alejándose de la apariencia adolescente de Alex Wesker. Cualquier otra persona hubiera pensado en lo pedófilo del cuadro al verlos. Un hombre de cincuenta y dos años con una "niña" de trece. Realmente había sido cautivado por la mente tan interesante que era Alex Wesker y se sentía intrigado.

Alex Wesker por el contrario, sentía una muy ligera similitud del hombre cano con Albert, debido a su apariencia, comportamiento, el papel y el fondo en la trama de sus planes. El carácter de Frederic Downing y el carácter de agente secreto británico James Bond eran muy similares. Ambos son caballeros británicos, y usan una Walther PPK como su arma de elección. Y ella atrapada en el cuerpo de una mocosa que no podía obtener al cien, creyó tenerla bajo su control hace un mes, pero al parecer la mente de Natalia a veces luchaba por librarse de ella. Ya había sido llevada al psiquiatra y al médico, ambos llegando a la conclusión de que sus síntomas eran un cuadro de bipolaridad. Ella en el papel de la hija preocupada se encargó de hacerles creer que se estaba tomando sus medicamentos y que iba mejorando. Que molestia era vivir con los Burton

-¿Interrumpo algo? - preguntó Wesker después de entrar y ver la escena tan bizarra entre ese par.

-Nada interesante - exclamó "Alex" alejándose del hombre cano.

-Quiero hablar con Downing a solas, por favor -.

Alex levantó las manos y salió peinándose la trenza que le hizo Kathy Burton.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó el investigador

-¿Cómo va el experimento de furia entre "N", "F" y "S"? -.

-Va bien - respondió Downing encendiendo otro monitor -El huésped "H" no reacciona como esperábamos y se niega a colaborar -.

-Tarde o temprano caerá- respondió el rubio observando las celdas -¿en cuánto tiempo podremos usar a los cuatro? -.

-Espero que en un mes -

Wesker sonrió mirando como "N" golpeaba la pared enojado.

Solo necesitaría darle el toque maestro con la nueva información...

Y Claire sería suya...

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage que se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos.**_

 _ **¡Carajo mujeres! Voy a hacer el muro de las peticiones oscuras a Wesker, ahora resulta que todas lo amamos :3 creo que empezamos bien esta bonita relación lectores-escritora.**_

 ** _Muajaja hoy si dejé a todos, incluidos al beta reader con el ojo color de hormiga. ¡Leon se quiere casar! Y al menos la tensión inicial pasó después de una semana, Chris y él se toleran. Ada no es china y no se llama Ada, y para colmo amenazó a Leon._**

 ** _Oh sí, Ada va a hacer cosas por amor a su Alex._**

 ** _Y soy una enferma degenerada. Downing y "Alex" coqueteando siendo ella una niña... pobre Natalia :S me sentí mal por ella. Bueno, una parte. ¿Nunca les ha pasado que les gusta alguien mucho mayor que ustedes? A mi sí, Al Pacino, Carlos Marín, Marco Di Mauro y así varios jajaja , y la última aventura que tuve fue cuando un profe actor que me lleva veinticinco años se me declaró, pero yo soy una santurrona que salió huyendo, así que me dije, juega con tu cobardía e hice el coqueteo de Downing con Alex, con que mi mente no quiera enredarlos de otra forma más... sexual... porque ahí si me caen los de derechos humanos en la casa jajajajaja xD_**

 ** _Tal vez en el próximo episodio tengan un lemon como el niño Dios manda jaja depende de que vea en la semana para terminar el siguiente episodio de Who Wants To Live Forever._** ** _Como un pequeño bonus, les aviso que Sheva vendrá a Washington al igual que Inez Diaco, Helena se le declarará a una de las chicas y se va a poner peor que telenovela mexicana la plática entre Claire, Leon y Chris sobre lo que pasará._**

 _ **Les dejo mi lista de Spotify en mi perfil, con la que estoy inspirándome para escribir**_

 _ **Le quiero agradecer a:**_

MiiKi-san: Gracias por tus palabras, las aprecio mucho. Me da gusto que hayas leído mi fic, to actualizaba antes casi dos veces al año y me arrepiento mucho de haberme desaparecido. Cuando leí tu fic, volvieron a mi las ganas de escribir. Jugué enseguida Revelations 2 y empezó esta historia. Espero leer tu fic pronto y verte por aquí pronto.

Pam: Me encantan tus preguntas de cada review, Claire y el niño tienen el virus, Leon quiere ser un buen padre y pues parece que por el momento no lo quiere matar Chris. Yo quiero una catfight pero pensabdo que Claire apenas va para el primer trimestre de embarazo, no se si sea buena idea. Y todas amamos a Wesker. De los muertos no podré decir mucho pero espero cumplir con tus espectativas. Wesker simplemente está loco enfermo y no creo que sea un sentimiento hacia ella, pero si algo parecido. Pienso meter un Shake pero en un capítulo exclusivo para ello y Billy vuelve en el siguiente capítulo, que estará dedicado más a los viejos camaradas y los dilemas de Chris.

Pily-chan:Oh si nena,Wesker volvió! y no tiene ganas de irse, me da gusto que le haya dado en el orgullo al agente jaja y como buenos borrachos tenían que tener el desempeño de su estado. Me dio risa escribirlo, porque buscaba una situación bastante cotorra. Yo disfruté mucho la parte donde Claire se viste al escuchar a su hermano. Espero que literal no dejes de hacer todo para leerme jajaja como dormir o esas cosas importantes como la escuela. Recuerda que estoy actualizando casi dos veces por semana, y aquí espero tus reviews con ansias.

Susara: Dijo mi beta reader que la pelea es épica jajaja que le recordaba a mis peleas, pero yo munca me he peleado con tres personas a la vez. No se porqué le dio risa ya que yo la sufrí al escribirla, pelear a todos contra todos y ponerlos en una postura razonable para cada parte me cuesta un trabajo horrible. Cuando leo que tienes muchas emociones, me da mucho gusto saber que llego a esa parte de ustedes. Espero que te guste este episodio que fue más relajado y más de aclarar muchas cosas. Ya di muchas pistas de los presos jajaja

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias de mi primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando.

Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años como en UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL (nota guardada Mariangela)

Les mando un beso con baba de Leon, Jake, Wesker (o su personaje favorito), si quieren uno de estos personajes como regalo, me dicen en los comentarios como nuestra buena Pily-chan.

Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos jaja

¡Buena vibra y hasta la próxima!


	10. Especial: El problema del café de Sherry

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En las canciones de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

 _Ya no volverás de Innocence_

 _Quizás_ _, quizás, quizás de Il Divo_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

ADVERTENCIA: DOBLE LEMON

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 10 Especial: El problema del café de Sherry**

¿Por qué no pidió vacaciones?

 _ **Sala de Análisis, instalaciones médicas de la D.S.O, 13:00 hrs  
**_

Esa era la maldita pregunta que se estaba haciendo Sherry, llevaba casi tres días sin parar en los laboratorios analizando el vaso que Leon le había dado. Y obtener pistes entre la base de datos de la espía con buscar algún tipo de rastro o archivos encriptado en las tarjetas era más difícil de lo esperado.

Empezaba a cabecear y eso no era bueno.

-¡A este paso vamos a revisar la base de datos de todo el planeta si no obtenemos algo pronto de esa mujer!- exclamó Rebecca estirándose. Vio a la rubia levantarse y darse unas palmaditas en el rostro -¿estás bien?-.

-No sé como aguantas, yo muero de sueño -.

-Con café Sherry - señaló la castaña su taza -¿Te traigo uno?-.

-¡Nooo! No hace falta -la rubia señaló la puerta -Iré a lavarme la cara -.

La química vio a la joven agente salir a toda prisa.

¡Qué rara era a veces la niña!

* * *

Solo necesitaba cinco minutos de sueño, con eso se recuperaría pronto. Tenía que buscar una oficina libre y programar su alarma y con eso sería salvada de dormirse en horas de trabajo.

La antigua oficina de Leon estaba cerrada así que buscó un lugar para irse a acurrucar. Vio la oficina de Helena abierta, era su oportunidad, Helena descansaba ese día. Se fue al sillón y cerró los ojos, se cubrió la cara con una almohada hasta que unas voces le llamaron la atención

-Perdona que te haga venir y sacarte en horario de oficina pero - la voz de Helena se escuchaba nerviosa -siempre que intento hablar contigo, llega más y más trabajo-.

-No te preocupes - Hunnigan habló - puedes contar conmigo -.

-Bueno, no sé bien como empezar... me siento peor que en el bachillerato... Hunnigan, tú me gu...-

-¡Woooooo wooooo!- Sherry se levantó de golpe asustando a las mujeres -Yo no quiero escuchar esto, las dejo hablar solas -.

-¿Qué haces aquí Birkin? - preguntó Hunnigan con una mano en el pecho y la otra guardando su arma.

-Buscando donde cabecear un rato o no acabaré a tiempo el análisis -.

-Tienes mala cara - dijo Helena preocupada -¿Por qué no tomas un café?-.

-No, todo menos café... - dijo la rubia saliendo de la oficina dejando a las mujeres confundidas.

* * *

 _ **Departamento de Leon, 17:00 hrs**_

Soportó como los dioses, a pesar de obtener muy poca información, sabían que el nombre de Ada era Chae Rim y estaba desaparecida de un grupo de refugiados de norcorea que iban a ser deportados.

-¿Irás a la reunión en casa de Jill para recibir a Carlos y Billy?- preguntó Rebecca apagando su computadora.

-Si no choco por quedarme dormida, sí - respondió Sherry -no me perdería la reunión con ese par -.

Sherry no solo quería ver a sus amigos, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Billy Coen. Cuando empezaron la dura experimentación sobre ella, y de alguna forma ella pedía que le enseñaran a defenderse para no depender de Leon o Claire, llegó Billy Coen a entrenarla.

Tenía referencia de él por Rebecca. La mujer estuvo con ella durante las pruebas donde no dejaban pasar a la menor de los Redfield o a su tutor temporal. Al parecer otro pobre sujeto al que le tocó pagar casi con su vida por culpa de Umbrella.

Sherry se despidió de Becky para meterse en el auto con metal a todo lo que daba en su pobre estéreo y las ventanas abajo.

Llego velozmente al piso de Leon, el hombre la recibió con un abrazo.

-Te ves mal ¿no has dormido bien? - preguntó el rubio

-El problema es que no he dormido - dijo Sherry sentándose en el comedor junto a Leon -Ten- sacó los papeles con los resultados de la investigación -No es mucha información sobre Ada, pero al menos tenemos un nombre real y que los datos de esa memoria fueron obtenidos directamente de la computadora de Simmons-.

-¡Qué putada!- exclamó Leon -Hasta muerto tiene que seguir apareciendo algo de ese hombre- Leon le dio un vaso de agua -deberías descansar un poco -.

-Ese era mi plan pero hoy llega Billy y si me duermo no voy a despertar hasta dentro de dos días- contestó la rubia bebiendo el contenido de su vaso -¿y tu futuro papá? ¿vas a ir para hablar ya con Chris?-.

-Ese es el plan - respondió -¿Quieres ir a ver a Claire? Quedé en pasar por ella hace media hora-

La chica asintió y salieron al elevador.

-¿No deberían mudarse juntos o comprar una casa?- preguntó Sherry después de un sonoro bostezo -Es extraño tener que verlos por separado -.

-Si quieres verme vivo antes de que Chris me asesine, te toca ser paciente, además todavía no definimos si nos mudaremos de aquí o si vamos a elegir uno de los departamentos -.

Salieron del elevador y al irse acercando al departamento de la pelirroja, escucharon unas risas y una de ellas no era femenina. Los dos rubios se miraron intrigados mientras Leon abría la puerta, para ver a Claire en la sala muerta de risa con Jake.

A Leon no le hizo mucha gracia ver al pelirrojo ahí, cosa que le dio risa a Sherry al ver por primera vez celoso a su amigo. Pero Leon hizo uso de su auto control para no alterar a Claire

-Hola chicos - dijo Claire secándose las lágrimas, estaba más roja que su cabello - Jake pasó a dejarme unas pastillas para mis nauseas y entre plática y chistes se me fue la hora-.

-Es una agradable sorpresa - dijo Sherry acercándose a abrazar al pelirrojo.

-¿Vienes con nosotros Jake?-preguntó Leon - sirve que nos cuentas la fórmula para tener a Claire tan contenta-

-Solo es cosa de tener buen humor - respondió Jake levantando la taza de Claire para llevarla a la cocina.

Sherry miraba divertida como Leon seguía como flecha al ex mercenario que a su vez ayudaba a Claire a guardar unas tazas. Miró a la mesa y vio una taza diminuta con líquido café. Le llamó la atención ver una taza tan pequeña, como cuando un niño pequeño ve algo de su tamaño y a pesar de saber que no debe tomarlo, lo hace. Sabía que Claire no estaba tomando café por el embarazo, así que llena de curiosidad. Se bebió la taza de golpe.

-¡Dioooos!- gritó Sherry asqueada.

Los tres adultos salieron de la cocina y vieron a Sherry con la lengua afuera.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?-.

-Café turco - dijo Jake extrañado -¿Acaso no lo conoces?-.

-Oh oh... -exclamaron Leon y Claire mirándose preocupados.

-Siempre bebo capuccino... o café descafeinado con crema-.

-Ustedes ¿por qué dijeron "oh oh"?- preguntó Jake a la pareja.

-Porque no voy a dormir en dos días - dijo Sherry mirando a Claire con reproche.

-No me pongas esos ojos -dijo Claire nerviosa -yo no bebí café, me mata Leon... solo probamos la función de mi cafetera para hacer otro tipo de bebidas, no supe usarla, estoy peleada con los electrodomésticos de cocina-

-No es para tanto... solo fue un cafecito...-

* * *

 _ **Casa de Chris, 19:00 hrs  
**_

Jake se estaba tragando sus palabras. Sherry estaba como ardilla con chocolate, jugando a las fuercitas con los dos invitados a la vez.

-Debo decir que es un buen espectáculo... perturbador, pero bueno - dijo Leon de pie junto a los dos pelirrojos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Jake a la activista

-Es un relato raro... - suspiró la pelirroja -cuando la encontramos en 1998, no sabíamos cuanto tiempo llevaba sola en la comisaría, al parecer su dieta eran dulces -.

-Cuando fue infectada y le conseguimos la vacuna, todo iba bien... - continuó Leon- hasta que Sherry adoptó la maña del café para evitar las pesadillas, como fue lo primero que tuvo su cuerpo recién vacunada, le hace reacción al instante...-

-Y es lo mismo con los dulces, hoy no duerme, seguro, y no dejará dormir a alguien -.

-Oye Chica - exclamó Carlos en portugués -Me vas a romper la mano -.

-Calla hombre, no me vas a hacer perder -.

-Deberías relajarte Sherry - acotó Billy -En verdad le vas a romper la mano al "latino"-.

Jake miraba un poco preocupado el cuadro de la rubia a todo lo que daba, en ese momento creía que era cierto eso de que las mujeres pueden hacer muchas cosas al mismo tiempo. Sherry estaba ganándole a dos hombres al mismo tiempo, manteniendo tres conversaciones a la vez y sin dejar de prestar atención a nada.

Jill sonreía ampliamente al ver al cuadro. No esperaba que sus viejos amigos volvieran para apoyar a la B.S.A.A. ahora que habían hecho la depuración del personal. Y con ella lejos de la base, sentía que al menos estaban a salvo juntos, hacía 12 años que no sabía de Carlos y el verlo ahí significaba mucho para ella. Era un hombre al que le debía la vida.

-Jill - exclamó Sherry a nada de ganarle a Billy - será mejor que dejes de babear y reunas a todos, es hora de la operación S.A.C.D.C-.

-¿La qué?- preguntó Jake

-Mejor siéntate cariño - exclamó Sherry con dificultad -se va a poner bueno esto - bajó al mismo tiempo las manos de los dos hombres que aún no salían de la sorpresa de que la rubia les había ganado.

Jill sentó a Chris en medio de un sillón, poniendo a Moira y Barry a su lado. Mientras ella se sentaba frente a él con Claire, Leon, Sherry y Jake. Los demás se sentaron al rededor.

-¿Vamos a jugar a la botella o ahora que se traen?- preguntó Chris extrañado y de forma nerviosa para romper la tensión, estaba preocupado por qué Claire no le dirigía la palabra y justo ahora no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Como hija/hermana adoptiva de los hermanos Redfield -empezó Sherry -debo decir que lo que se va a hablar debe estar fuera de sentimentalismos irracionales y es mi deber actuar como la futura hermana/tía adoptiva del bebé de Leon y Claire... -.

-Eso no me está ayudando mucho niña -interrumpió Chris un poco impaciente.

-Chris... - empezó la pelirroja a hablar - lamento el ponerme tan pesada ese día, se me fue la mano con lo que dije y creo que me pasé -.

Chris miró sorprendido a su hermana, realmente no esperaba que ella fuera la primera en dar pie al acercamiento o al diálogo.

-No te disculpes- dijo negando con la cabeza -yo fui el idiota que se quiso poner sobreprotector contigo cuando ya eres una mujer, no pensé en que tú la pasaste peor con todo lo que ha sucedido desde hace unos meses, además de que esta situación es incómoda para ti, Leon y el fallecido Piers-.

-Al grano Claire - pidió Sherry.

Claire rió un poco con la impaciencia de la rubia, pero Leon la detuvo apretando suavemente su rodilla.

-Estamos conscientes de que las cosas no debieron pasar así y que hicimos mal en comportarnos como unos adolescentes borrachos - dijo Leon

-En eso estamos de acuerdo - respondió Chris

-Y hemos decidido hacer las cosas bien - dijo Claire.

-Eso espero, hay que ver por el niño y repartirse las visitas, yo le avisaré a Leon cuando empieces de labor... -.

-Chris eso no va a ser necesario, Claire y yo nos vamos a casar - soltó Leon.

-Oh... - dijo Chris levantándose lentamente - eso arregla el que no tenga que llamarte... -se calló en seco - ¡¿acaso están locos?! ¿esa es su idea de hacer las cosas bien?-

-Chris, por favor - interrumpió Barry - se conocen desde hace quince años para que les vengas a pedir unas citas o esas cosas que haría alguien que no se dedica a combatir el bioterrorismo-.

-Y antes de que digas cosas sobre presionarlos - dijo Jill ayudando a su amigo -nosotros pensamos que es una buena idea-

-¿Todos sabían de esto menos yo?-.

-Chris - dijo Claire poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasos para quedar frente a su hermano-yo no sabía antes si aceptar o no, ellos me ayudaron con sus consejos y si venimos todos, fue porque eres importante para nosotros y...-

-Queremos tu aprobación y bendición - terminó Leon -es importante para Claire y para mi, y toda esta gente es como una familia para tu hermana -.

-Entiendo su punto - dijo Chris rascándose la barbilla -pero no tienen que casarse por un hijo si no lo quieren -.

-No es por el bebé, hermano, saben Dios y Barry que llevo mucho tiempo enamorada de Leon, y aunque Piers haya sido alguien importante en mi vida, yo sigo queriendo a Leon-.

-Y yo a ella, te lo dije cuando nos vimos en el bar-.

-Dadas las circunstancias-Chris se acercó a Leon y lo tomó por la camisa poniendo en alerta a todos -si le haces daño a ella o a mi sobrino, te mueres - lo levantó y lo soltó a un costado de una sorprendida y aterrada Claire -apruebo esta boda -.

Nadie de los presentes se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Qué? - preguntó al ver a todos en shock -¿acaso creen que lo iba a golpear? Es el padre de mi sobrino -.

Chris abrazó a la sorprendida pareja.

-S.A.C.D.C es "Salva a Claire de Chris" - susurró Sherry bajito a Jake, quien asentía en silencio mientras todos empezaban a felicitar a los recién comprometidos.

* * *

Sherry miraba al cielo desde la puerta trasera. Dejando a los mayores hablar sobre los planes de boda de los nuevos novios.

-¿Nostalgia?- preguntó Billy poniéndose a su lado ofreciéndole una cerveza.

-¿Stella Artois?- preguntó Sherry leyendo la etiqueta.

-Chris y Barry sacaron sus reservas de la navidad para festejar - respondió el moreno -creo que van a poner a todos borrachos -.

-Menos a Claire -

Ambos rieron.

-Me siento muy sensible con todo esto, es como cuando ves el final de una película infantil donde tus héroes se casan por fin, no creí que esto pasaría -.

-Estuviste ahí para razonar con Claire y Leon esa semana horrible, les hiciste ver que hicieran lo mejor para ese niño, yo sé como los quieres, lo vi durante todo este tiempo que te he visto crecer y entrenando -

-Oye, Becky y tú han hecho gran parte también y estuvieron conmigo en ese viacrucis de médicos -.

-Siempre has estado rodeada de buenas personas Sherry -.

-Tú y Rebecca se casan el próximo año, Claire y Leon supongo que pronto... -

-Y tú deberías darle ya el "sí" a Jake -la rubia lo miró sorprendida -a tu chico le afloja la lengua el alcohol así que mejor vas a empezar a ser su novia para que no provoque los celos de Leon y Chris peor de lo que ya están-.

-¿Qué dijo Jake?- preguntó la rubia

-Si no lo detiene Moira, cuenta lo de un incidente en un elevador-.

-Oh -.

-¿Solo vas a decir "oh"?- preguntó Carlos entrando a la cocina.

-¡No pasó nada!- exclamó Sherry roja como un tomate

-Entonces explícale al tío Carlos -.

 _ **Flash back**_

Sherry y Jake iban como de costumbre a visitar a Claire después de dos días horribles de soportar el terrible mal humor de Leon en las reuniones con la D.S.O.

Llevaba una semana de tortura física en su día de entrenamiento a los reclutas que por ley tenía que dar a los nuevos ellos entrenamiento a sus nuevos aliados de otras organizaciones.

Jake, como se sabe, era soldado enviado especial de la B.S.A.A. aceptando el puesto que le había ofrecido Chris en persona cuando regresaron a los Estados Unidos.

Sherry miraba divertida como los nuevos corrían por novena vez, estaba sentada en el suelo, junto con Jake, Moira y otros chicos cuando el pelirrojo creyó muy oportuno decir que Leon era como un general nazi. Provocando la risa de los presentes. El rubio ante su mal humor, vio nuevas víctimas que pagarían un mal comentario en un mal momento.

"Ya que Muller es tan entusiasta con mi nuevo entrenamiento del guetto, supongo que no le molestará que corran con sus compañeros unas, ¿40 veces les parece? Por cada nuevo que se detenga". Obviamente todos reclamaron aumentando la furia del rubio llegando a las 80 vueltas. Y ese día, Leon fue recordado como "El Rubio Cabrón que se sentía el puto amo del universo".

Así que Sherry, sólo por ese día omitiría subir por las escaleras a casa de Claire como era su sana costumbre, por el terrible dolor de piernas que llevaban ese día.

-Se pasó el muy cabrón, hasta dijo que me puse gorda-.

-Espero que Claire pronto lo perdone, o sino nos lanzará a los perros para no detenernos corriendo - dijo Jake apretando el botón del piso cinco -no me quiero imaginar cuando tengan que dividir la tutela de ese bebé, ese día nos pondrá a desactivar bombas con los dientes-.

-Por eso ruego a Claire que me haga caso - dijo Sherry divertida -aunque solo espero que esto no acabe como carnicería-.

La luz se fue de pronto. Sacudiendo el elevador un poco.

-¿Ahora qué cojones...?-

-¡Wooow super chica, qué lenguaje!-.

-Calla, vamos a activar la alarma de emergencia-.

-¿Hola? - se escuchó una voz lejana del otro lado de las puertas. Era Leon.

-Capitanazo Nazi, esta cosa se averió, ¿Puedes abrir la puerta?- preguntó Jake.

-Lamento informarte que la parte de arriba apenas se asoma en mi piso, no van a poder salir por ahí -respondió Leon -fue un apagón -.

-Esto no puede estar pasando...-exclamó Sherry dejando caer su frente en el hombro de Jake.

-Chicos, ya llamé a mantenimiento, pero debo dejarlos, tengo que asegurarme...-

-Que Claire esté bien y que no sea un secuestro, anda galán ve con tu chica - interrumpió Jake.

-Volveré en cuanto me asegure de que todo está bien-.

Ya no escucharon a Leon, por lo que supusieron que ya se había ido.

-Si mañana nos pone a dar 200 vueltas, será tu culpa - dijo Sherry al recordar lo del "Capitanazo Nazi".

-Al menos el apagón fue el pretexto perfecto para que ese par se vea-.

Sherry asintió bajo la luz roja apenas visible del foco de emergencias.

-Jake... -

-Dime... -

-¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?-.

-En Estados Unidos, hasta que me manden de nueva cuenta a alguna misión fuera, y hasta que la chica que me gusta me diga si quiere ser mi novia... -.

-Agente Muller, que guardadito se lo tenía... -respondió la rubia sorprendida -tiempo para el trabajo y el amor -.

-Vamos Sherry, que siempre salgo contigo y atiendo mi trabajo-.

-Jake, apenas y nos conocemos...-

Al diablo el apenas conocerse. Jake la jaló para besarla de una forma nada tranquila y la rubia correspondió de la misma forma. Un combate entre mordidas, labios y lenguas comenzaba en ese momento.

Jake la abrazó con más fuerza sintiendo el cuerpo de la rubia más cerca.

-¿Chicos?- la voz de una preocupada Claire se escuchó del otro lado -Van a mover el elevador con el generador de emergencia -.

El elevador volvió a prender las luces y subió un poco. Claire recibió a los chicos con un abrazo, mientras Leon miraba la escena con una sonrisa de lado.

-Mañana verán al Capitanazo Nazi...-

Mierda.

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-¿Y no le has dicho que sí?-preguntó Claire tomando un jugo de la misma forma que Sherry, ahora entendía a quien se lo había aprendido. Estaba junto a Carlos, Jill, Billy y Rebecca.

-¿Cuándo llegaron ustedes?- preguntó Sherry asustada.

-Cuando el comité de los PN se fueron a comprar más licor - respondió Rebecca - prácticamente se llevaron a Moira de conductor designado -.

-¿PN? - preguntó Billy

-Padrinos del Novio - acotó Jill - así se llama el ejército nuevo de orangutanes de Chris-.

-No se distraigan - interrumpió Claire - ¿pasaron a segunda base?-

-¡Claire, no, por Dios! - exclamó Sherry -no he querido saltarme pasos como tu acostumbrarás-.

-Disculpa niña, pero fuera de esa noche, no hemos vuelto a caer en las fuerzas satánicas -.

-No juegues Claire - empezó a reír Rebecca contagiando a los demás-¿No es muy tarde para prevenir embarazos?-

-No me he sentido muy bien y con apetito sexual con tantos malestares - dijo la pelirroja - y creo que será mejor cortarles la fiesta a los PN antes de que tenga que llevar a mi prometido cargando a su casa...-

-O pueden quedarse aquí o llevar a Leon a tu departamento - respondió Carlos picarón

-No jodas, es más fácil llevar a Leon a su departamento, el vive en el piso tres-.

* * *

Chris estaba recogiendo un poco lo poco que había de basura en la casa. Carlos se quedaría con él hasta que estuviera listo su contrato de compra de su casa.

Jill vivía a unas cuantas casas, así que se quedó a ayudar.

-Gracias por hospedar a Carlos, yo aún no termino de desempacar y no tengo donde dejarlo dormir, ni mi sillón tiene espacio con tanta caja-.

-Podría quedarse en tu cama - dijo Chris en broma, recibiendo el impacto de una bolsa de frituras vacía.

-Cállate o te va a querer tomar la palabra -.

-Vamos Jill ¿qué no te gusta el hombre?-.

-Es buen tipo - dijo Jill.

-¿Así nada más?-

-Que tú tengas prisa de recuperar tu vida amorosa, no significa que me urja reestrenar la matriz - respondió Jill divertida - lo conocí en tres días y me escribía con él, apenas le recuperé la pista -.

-Se te va a ir el tren entre que sí y no -.

-Cállate y ayúdame con los envases -.

-Es la verdad... -

-Si tanto te preocupa - dijo Jill dándole la bolsa de basura - deberías aprovechar que llegan mañana Inez y Sheva, a ver si se te hace con una de ellas y me dejas en paz-.

* * *

 _ **Departamento de Claire, 23:00 hrs  
**_

-Me duelen los pies - dijo Claire buscando sus llaves

-Deberías descansar un rato, estuviste mucho tiempo parada- respondió Leon abrazándola por la espalda -Apenas y se siente la tripita -.

-Apenas y me adapto a la tripita - respondió la mujer girando y levantándose de puntitas para darle un beso.

-Será mejor que me vaya - dijo Leon al ver a Claire abrir la puerta del departamento, pero la mujer lo tomó de la mamo metiéndolo a la casa -me está llegando una señal que dice que no quieres que me vaya -

-Sí, vaya que eres lento "caramelito"- dijo Claire risueña colgando su chamarra.

-Claire, no quiero asustarte pero... no traigo preservativos - dijo Leon cargándola hasta el sillón

-Tengo que avisarte futuro esposo - beso - que - beso -tengo un sistema que me deja seis meses y medio ser libre del uso de estos, apoyando nuestra economía -

-Oh, piensas en todo - respondió Leon jalándola encima de él para seguir besándola -es la primera vez que estaré sobrio contigo -.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra -.

La pelirroja besó al rubio de forma pausada, calmada, quería recordar este momento al estar sobria. Leon acarició el cuerpo de Claire, quien se ofrecía tan abiertamente a él.

La activista lo incitaba con sus seductores movimientos. El agente se inclinó sobre el pálido cuello de la mujer de cabello rojo, quien sonrojada empezó a gemir ente el contacto de los labios del ex policía contra su piel, se sentía extremadamente bien, además, el rubio era tan experto como ella en el tema, y no es que Claire hubiese estado con muchos hombres, pero si hizo las suficientes estupideces en su juventud para estar a la altura de Leon, por lo que avanzaba sumamente lento, dándoles el tiempo para disfrutar del encuentro.

Leon lentamente fue bajando, descubriendo los hombros de la mujer, bajando los tirantes de la blusa de la mujer a la par que los del sostén. Siguió besando cada nueva zona descubierta. Una melodía de gemidos inundó la sala, el agente había descendido la mano hasta llegar a la entrepierna de la pelirroja dentro de sus leggins, y ahora la masturbaba, tocando los puntos sensibles de la mujer.

-Ahh ahh ... -

-Mmm Claire - Leon disfrutaba de la piel de su prometida-Eres como mi propia marca de heroína -.

-¿Heroína?- preguntó Claire con la voz entre cortada.

Leon disfrutó recorriendo los pechos de la mujer, lamiendo un poco al rededor de ellos. Mientras lamia el seno izquierdo, con la mano libre apretaba, acariciaba y jugaba con la piel del abdomen de la pelirroja. Ella se aferraba al respaldo del sofá, gimiendo el nombre del agente con voz ronca.

Claire hizo un esfuerzo para incorporarse lo suficiente, haciendo uso de su autocontrol para besar a Leon.

-Claire, no lo tomes a mal pero como has crecido -.

Ella solo sonrió divertida. Acariciando con ternura el pecho de Leon.

El rubio la volvió a besar para continuar con su labor inicial, bajando por el vientre de la ojiazul en un centenar de besos y lamidas, llegando a una zona muy sensible de la motociclista..

Claire sonrió y levantó el rostro del rubio para desabotonarle los botones de la camisa para deslizarla lentamente, acariciando los musculosos brazos de Leon en el camino. Enseguida comenzó a luchar con el cinturón, el cual se resistía a cooperar. El rubio rió quitándole de un solo movimiento la blusa y tomándola en brazos a la habitación de su amada.

La dejó en la cama y deslizó la ropa que le quedaba a la activista al suelo, mientras ella por fin logró quitar el cinturón, dejándolo a un lado al igual que el pantalón.

Claire imitó a su novio haciendo el mismo recorrido de besos de formas descendente. El agente sintió como algo le estorbaba y le lastimaba, bajó la vista y se percató de que ya era muy evidente el estado de excitación que le estaba provocando la pelirroja. Claire sonrió, y lo liberó de la prisión en que se encontraba.

Leon no tuvo tiempo para agradecer cuando sintió como la boca de la pelirroja volvía a tomar control de su recién liberado miembro. Como si se tratara de un helado... y Leon no sabía que esperar ya en esos momentos.

Invirtió la posición, dejando a la mujer abajo, y con cuidado de no ejercer presión sobre el vientre de ella, empezó a acariciarla para ya no detener más lo que estaban retrasando. Listo, se posicionó frente a la pelirroja.

-¿Estás lista?-.

-Ya Leon, estoy bien, no te preocupes, sobreviví a un asalto tuyo ebria... -

El rubio se puso en posición y comenzó a entrar en Claire, con cuidado. Rápidamente la habitación se llenó de gemidos, de forma increíble, era como si los dos estuvieran hechos para estar con el otro. Sin lastimarse, sin faltantes, y con bastantes excesos, estaban totalmente acoplados. Un vaivén de movimientos iban aumentando su ritmo a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Las embestidas siguieron, fuertes, certeras pero no violentas. El rubio continuó a punto de correrse cuando sintió a Claire moverse, llegando al clímax. Supo que había llegado y se dejó ir.

* * *

 _ **Departamento de Sherry, 2:00 hrs del siguiente día.**_

Sherry no se había quedado atrás. Estaba mirando intrigada en su departamento las duras facciones de Jake Muller, sintiendo como su excitación crecía al saber lo que vendría.

El pelirrojo se acercó a sus labios, probándolos lentamente después de profundizar el beso. Mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de la muchacha hasta llegar a su trasero y apretarlo con fuerza.

-Eres preciosa Sherry, en verdad - llenó su cuello con besos mientras le quitaba la blusa.

Una vez libre, Jake miraba el sostén negro de la chica, que sin aviso se quitó el broche y dejó caer la pequeña prenda, provocando que la virilidad de aquel hombre despertara por completo.

-Empieza a gustarme que tomes café Sherry, eres muy activa -.

Jake se sentó en una silla e invitó a la rubia a sentarse en sus piernas. Al tiempo que le daba húmedos besos en el hombro.

Su ágil mano se deslizaba por su vientre y...

-¡Oh Jake! -.

-¿Te gusta?-.

Sherry le dio un apasionado beso, mientras Jake la cargaba en la mesa y le quitaba ese estorboso pantalón con todo y ropa interior.

-Esto apenas comienza super chica- respondió el rubio al ver la cara de sorpresa de la mujer, quitándose la ropa y empezando con su labor.

La penetró lentamente, disfrutando la estreches de la mujer a su alrededor mientras ella gemía y separaba más las piernas. Ella se recargó en sus antebrazos para poder levantar el trasero, lo suficiente para que le permitiera sentirlo profundamente. Y Jake empezó a ganar velocidad. La rubia se recargó ya con las manos, tratando de estabilizarse mientras Jake continuaba con su labor.

-Vamos nena, ya casi - levantó el rostro de la rubia para ver su cara al verla llegar al orgasmo.

No tardaron mucho, ella arqueó su espalda, dejándose invadir por aquella sensación.

-Esto... ¿respondió tu pregunta? - preguntó Sherry aún agitada.

El pelirrojo asintió. Eso significaba que ya eran una pareja oficialmente.

-Voy a darte más seguido café super chica, porque esto todavía no acaba - dijo el hombre cargándola a la habitación.

* * *

Natalia se despidió de sus padrastros y subió corriendo a su habitación. Tomó su celular y marcó con impaciencia.

 _ **Casa de la familia Burton, 21:00 hrs  
**_

- _Pequeña Dama, ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!_ \- dijo la armoniosa voz de Fredric Downing en la línea.

-Llamo de rápido, es importante que pongas el altavoz y que escuche Al... -

La puerta se abrió, mientras Poly llevaba una pijama limpia y arqueaba la ceja al escuchar que la niña hablaba de un hombre. Tal vez era un posible novio.

-¿Al? -.

-¿Podrías hacerlo? - preguntó con la fingida voz inocente usual de Natalia - Mi hermana está impaciente por empezar el interrogatorio-

- _Oh, entiendo..._ \- se escuchó como dejaba el aparato en la mesa y un click de un botón - _Escuchamos_ -.

-¡Estoy muy emocionada Frenchy! ¡Mi hermana Claire se va a casar pronto! Con el famoso Leon del que tanto te he platicado, es un buen tipo, pensaba en que sería buen momento para que lleves a Al a la boda, y podamos divertirnos - dijo Alex fingiendo felicidad.

- _¿Estás segura de lo que dices?_ \- preguntó Wesker con un leve tono de molestia en la voz.

-Sí, a Barry no le molestará que vayan mis amigos -.

- _En cuanto me des la última parte del archivo, soltamos a los huéspedes_ \- dijo Albert antes de cortar comunicaciones.

-¿Con qué Al, eh? - preguntó Poly sonriéndole a la niña

-No me mal entiendas - dijo Alex fingiendo timidez - Es como un hermano, fue al primero que le hablé cuando recién volví -.

-Pues espero que pronto nos presentes al famoso Al -.

-Seguro... -

Y vaya que sería pronto, Albert Wesker al saber la síntesis de lo sucedido, estaría espiándolos y vigilándolos más seguido

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Chris se levantó temprano, se despidió de Carlos Oliveira dejándolo para que desayunara con tranquilidad. Entró a su auto y manejó hacía el aeropuerto.

 ** _Aeropuerto Ronald Reagan, 9:00 hrs_**

Sheva estaba recogiendo su maleta cuando vio acercarse a su ex compañero de misión. Soltó la maleta y caminó velozmente para darle un abrazo.

-Te has puesto más marcado - dijo la joven sonriendo

-Y tu más vieja - recibió un ligero puñetazo en el brazo -¿cuántos años tenías esa vez? ¿veintiuno?-.

-Veintitres - aclaró la mujer jalando una de sus maletas mientras Chris le ayudaba con otra.

-Tenemos tiempo en lo que esperamos el vuelo de Inez - acotó Chris mientras observaba su reloj y señalaba un restaurante del aeropuerto -Tal vez no sea la mejor comida norteamericana pero al menos es comestible -.

-Para mi sería como un festín -.

Sheva no había cambiado mucho. Usaba el cabello un poco más largo, en una coleta que le recordaba a Chris el antiguo look de su hermana.

Pese a su juventud, había sido una gran luchadora y soldado de la B.S.A.A. a nivel continental, siendo tan joven una de las grandes asesoras en África. Y al parecer otra de las encargadas de buscarlo por mar y tierra cuando desapareció.

Ella fue compañera en su momento de Piers cuando estaban en la academia. Convivieron poco tiempo, pero Sheva tenía buenas referencias del fallecido francotirador.

Claire y ella se habían hecho cercanas durante esa oscura etapa del capitán Redfield, demostrando de nueva cuenta la asombrosa capacidad de su hermana de hacer amistades, a diferencia de él que confiaba en pocos.

-¿Al final que decidió Claire?- preguntó Sheva mientras esperaba su desayuno.

-Que se casa con Leon, parece que quieren hacerlo pronto para aprovechar el servicio médico del novato que es mejor que el de ella, irónico si lo piensas de la nueva directora de TerraSave -.

-Bueno, que en estos momentos es mejor que Rebecca esté al pendiente de cualquier cambio en Claire por lo sucedido hace unos días... -

-Me duele aceptar que tengas razón mujer pero yo me sentiría más tranquilo si Becky estuviera trabajando con nosotros en vez de la D.S.O. -

-Si nosotros tuviéramos esa flexibilidad de horario para que ella siga con su doctorado, créeme que regresa -.

-Me alegra tenerte aquí - dijo Chris sonriendo -y agradezco tu ayuda en la investigación de los últimos sucesos... -.

-No es nada, además no podemos dejar como si nada la muerte del CEO Yong -.

-Me alegra tener a gente como tu e Inez cerca, siento que llegaremos al fondo de las cosas pronto -.

-Y no nos perderíamos la boda de tu hermana por nada -.

-Yo sé que la mente terrible de Inez lo hace también para ver la cara de los pretendientes de mi hermana caer, aunque debo admitir que es una buena investigadora-.

Siguieron conversando y desayunando hasta que dio la hora de ir por la rubia.

-Apareció caminando por la terminal dos con unas ojeras marca diablo. Aunque sin perder el buen humor.

-Te ves terrible - dijo Chris abrazándola.

-A lado de mi venía un señor que al roncar invocaba a todas las voces del demonio del exorcista -.

Sheva rió y saludo también a la mujer.

-¿Y tu hermana? Pensé que hoy conocería al galán Kennedy - preguntó Inez

-Tuvo que ir a la UNICEF a ver "no sé que cosas" de unos embajadores contra el hambre, algo de lo de China- dijo Chris llevando las dos maletas a su auto -seguro la vemos para cenar... -

-Al menos tienes buena compañía - bromeó Sheva.

Y vaya que la tenía, había recibido miradas curiosas al ir con mujeres tan guapas.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage que se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos.**_

 ** _Hoy no hubo mucho Wesker, pero si mucho lemon, cochinotas :D y debo disculparme por la demora. Siempre me ha costado mucho escribir un lemon. Y ahora hacer dos... me ha matado..._**

 ** _Entre eso y que tuve la semana más ocupada del universo por adelantar muchas cosas porque me voy de gira en enero unos diez días... regresando estrenamos obra y a parte de actuar, me toca maquillar a medio mundo. Así que tengo que hacer muchos adelantos, principalmente mis vídeos y el fic._**

 ** _También vengo con la novedad de que estaré subiendo este fic a Wattpad, una app y página de libros, historias originales y fanfics._**

 ** _Y mi blog está en la temática RE FOREVER, así que casi diario hay algo de Resident._**

 ** _El siguiente cap va a ponerse intenso. Alguien va a visitar a Claire... empiezan las apuestas para ver de quien se trata._**

 _ **Les dejo mi lista de Spotify en mi perfil, con la que estoy inspirándome para escribir**_

 _ **Le quiero agradecer a:**_

Pily-chan: He de pedirte una foto en los baños cuando me leas jajaja la necesitaré :D gracias por tus hermosas palabras, espero que este episodio te guste más que el pasado. Al menos ya he puesto a Leon con menos ropa aunque no fuí tan explícita. En cuanto al guión, ya te he dado un pequeño adelanto de cómo puede ser ;) Espero que te guste, y también espero que te complazca. A Wesker en poca ropa, ya idearé algo para que aparezca así :D

Susara: Soy telible, ya te hice confesar. Por otra parte ¿Qué comparas de 13 a 18, con 52 a 13 años? XD Además en la prepa fui una loquilla, quise andar con uno de 27... que era profe de la escuela... ajem! XD Espero que los nuevos momentos de Jake te hayan gustado, esos son dedicados especialmente para las peticiones que me hicieron de poner más cosas de Sherry y Jake. Y ya está el nombre verdadero de Ada. Va a haber más cosas más macabras, este capítulo quise dedicarlo un poco más a Sherry y sus dilemas y problemas existenciales; con un Cleon que quizás no estaba mucho a lugar pero quería que vieran que ahorita estaba la cosa tranquila antes de que empiece el pedul, el pedul de a de verás.

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias de mi primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando.

Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años como en UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL (nota guardada Mariangela)

Les mando un beso con baba de Leon, Jake, Wesker (o su personaje favorito), si quieren uno de estos personajes como regalo (con poca ropa), me dicen en los comentarios como nuestra buena Pily-chan.

Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos jaja

¡Buena vibra y hasta la próxima!


	11. Albert aparece

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En las canciones de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

 _Por una cabeza de Il Divo_

 _Locked Away de Adam Levine ft.R. City_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 11: Albert aparece**

-Esa es una terrible idea - aclaró Natalia caminando de un lado a otro en el laboratorio, negaba rotundamente con la cabeza.

¿En qué maldito momento se le ocurrió a Albert querer ir a ver a esa maldita mujer? Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando algo andaba mal, se lo dijo en 1991 cuando se fue a meter con aquella mujer, Amanda Muller, esa pelirroja enfermiza que desde el inicio supo que solo le traería problemas. Y no se equivocó, tendiendo como resultado a Jake Wesker.

Afortunadamente el niño no había salido enfermo como su madre, enferma del corazón, aterosclerosis, una enfermedad propia de las arterias en la que los revestimientos interiores se llenan de grasa y van formando una placa que las bloquea. Al formarse esta placa, la pared de la arteria aumenta y pierde su elasticidad. Esta enfermedad tiene en su contra que suele desarrollarse con bastante rapidez. La aterosclerosis afecta a las arterias tanto medianas como grandes. Y como no iba a pasar si la mujer de procedencia de Edonia, tenía una alimentación pésima al igual que hábitos desagradables como su exagerada manía de comer muchas grasas saturadas, siendo hipertensa.

Llegó en el momento justo de correrla, cuando la mujer intentó buscar a Albert para exigir derechos sobre el niño; y no fue complicado, solo tuvo que demostrarle que Albert nunca le respondería y que mejor se alejara o se volvería ella o la criatura un experimento más.

Y ahora, la segunda peor idea que tenía, era ir tras Claire Redfield. Empezaba a creer que la debilidad de Albert eran las pelirrojas.

-¿Estás jugando un nuevo juguete? - preguntó sarcástica.

-No, no quiero un juguete, quiero venganza sobre Chris Redfield... además, tómalo como algo personal, pero esa mujer nunca ha pedido piedad o clemencia, me... intriga el carácter y dureza de esa mujer en situaciones de riesgo.

-Más bien, te gusta - dijo Frederic encendiendo su cigarro.

-¿Y si eso fuera? - preguntó Wesker sorprendiendo a los presentes -¿No puedo vengarme aunque me atraiga Claire Redfield? -

-¿Estás bromeando verdad? - preguntó "Alex".

-Tal vez parte y parte... - dijo Wesker saliendo de la habitación.

Alex golpeó con fuerza el escritorio, haciendo sangrar sus nudillos contra el duro metal. Frederic observó a la muchacha admirar su propia sangre y fue directamente a buscar con que curarla.

La mujer atrapada en el cuerpo adolescente, miró con curiosidad como el hombre tomaba su mano y la secaba con un paño limpio. ¿Por qué Frederic la trataba así pese a estar en ese cuerpo tan joven? Se quejó un poco al sentir el ardor del alcohol correr dentro de las heridas.

-Deberías ser menos demostrativa con tu postura Alex - dijo el hombre poniendo una gasa y cubriendo con una venda - tu hermano hará lo que quiera finalmente, te parezca o no, y aparte a la familia Burton no le dará gracia ver a la hija "loca" con heridas... -

Resopló, le costaba aceptarlo pero el cincuentón tenía razón, era un fastidio el asistir con el psicólogo y psiquiatra dos veces a la semana, fingir ser una niña "normal" y hacerles creer que se estaba tomando los medicamentos. Katherine Burton hasta le contaba las pastillas para ver si en verdad se las tomaba. Afortunadamente, Ada Wong se había encargado de cambiar el contenido de los frascos por vitaminas, cosa que no le caían mal.

Aunque aún tenía sus dudas sobre Ada, sabía que la tendría de su lado si Alex Sarmiento se recuperaba. Aunque lo que la asiática no sabía era que ella estaba retrasando la recuperación del hombre para su beneficio. No haría nada hasta tener totalmente a sus pies a esa mujer.

-Da igual, les cumplo en el colegio con sus estúpidos profesores, soy la mejor del grupo y hasta logré ya tener asegurado el año escolar -.

-No abuses de tu inteligencia - dijo Frederic antes de darle un beso en la mano sobre la venda.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio, solo mirándose.

-Frederic, no podemos dejar que esa mujer arruine todo -.

-Lo sé - dijo el hombre tomando por la barbilla a la Pequeña Dama y dándole un pequeño beso - voy a ponerle las cosas difíciles a los "perros" para que no lo dejen actuar libremente -.

-Gracias - pegó su frente con la del científico y cerró los ojos.

* * *

-Creo que se me va a hacer costumbre ir a este tipo de eventos - dijo Leon abriendo la invitación.

 _ **Oficina de Claire Redfield, Washington, 10:38 hrs**_

-¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo? - preguntó Moira un poco molesta.

-Por que es una evento para recaudar fondos, no una noche de discoteca - respondió Claire suspirando resignada.

-Claire ¿dudas de mis habilidades de organización de eventos? - preguntó la menor con fingida indignación

-Pues... -

-¡Claire, empiezas a hablar como Leon!- le aventó el cojín de su sillón.

-De acuerdo - dijo la mujer esquivando el proyectil -no es tan mala idea, pero hay que ir pensando en otro tipo de eventos futuros, para que la prensa no digan que en TerraSave se la pasan de fiesta.

-Además, es una fiesta inocente, no hay juegos de azar ni mujerzuelas - Leon levantó una ceja con el comentario de la chica y Claire le dio un manotazo -solo es una bonita cena-baile-mascarada donde haremos algunas subastas -.

-¿Y qué piensas subastar? ¿Despensas? -.

-Claire, no por nada estudié mercadotecnia, voy a subastar a las mujeres de TerraSave y... -.

-Pensé que no habría mujerzuelas - dijo Leon mientras recibía los suaves proyectiles de las mujeres.

-No, no me mal entiendas - respondió Moira divertida - Se elegirán a 6 mujeres por organización para la subasta, esas mujeres solo van a bailar una pieza con el ganador, es todo, la intención es conseguir los 6,000,000,000 dólares para los hogares de los damnificados en China y para los afectados de Tall Oaks-.

-Es mucha pasta - dijo Leon re leyendo la invitación.

-Y falta dinero Leon, aunque vendrán muchos empresarios y gente del gobierno de ambos países, no vamos a conseguir ayudar al cien a todos -.

-Es una pequeña parte de la labor de TerraSave Leon, y aún falta que vayamos a las zonas afectadas... -

-¿Vayamos? -

-Tenemos que ir a hacer evaluaciones, re ubicar a los sobrevivientes... -

-Creo que Leon se refiere a que tu no irás - puntualizó Moira a lo que Leon asintió.

-Ah... cierto, que la Directora de TerraSave se embarazó... -

-Sí, mucho - dijo Leon besándole la cabeza

Claire sonrió y miró de nuevo la invitación, por tercera vez se vestiría de gala para otro evento, y se le agotaban los vestidos del guardarropa. Debió haberle hecho caso a Barry cuando le sugirió de joven usar más a menudo vestidos para acostumbrarse.

-¡Maldita pubertad! - dijo en voz alta sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Claire, todavía ni nace... - dijo Moira riendo.

-No me hagas caso - dijo negando - estoy un poco nerviosa al ser el primer evento oficial como la jefa... -

* * *

"S" estaba al acecho y alerta. No iba a perder la oportunidad de cumplir con su misión.

 ** _A las afueras del restaurante Le Meridien, 16:00 hrs_**

Miró con sus binoculares y dejó el dedo fijo en el comunicador para dar la orden. Conseguir mercenarios era muy barato.

Tenía que distraer la atención sobre la idiota de Ada Wong con mercenarios de otro lugar, para evitar las posibles conexiones con lo sucedido en China y en Tall Oaks.

Observó a Leon S. Kennedy salir del restaurante, dispuesto a dar la señal cuando vio que en seguida salía la famosa activista de cabello rojo.

Sonrió.

Era una ironía tener que asustarlos un poco. Cuando ella en un pasado quiso ayudarlo a huir.

-Lo lamento mucho Claire - dijo "S"

Miró nuevamente a la pareja antes de entrar al vehículo. Al parecer se le había metido una basura en el ojo a la mujer a lo que el agente se dispuso a revisarle el ojo. Sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, al final, Claire era como todos, dejaba a las personas a su suerte.

El pensó en su cautiverio, cuando al fin despertó nuevamente de la muerte que ella lo buscaría, supo por los médicos que Albert Wesker la había amenazado con revivirlo, y ella hizo caso omiso. Su espera fue de días, semanas, meses, años, y Claire, jamás apareció. Desde ahí dio por muerto a Steve y empezó su nueva vida simplemente como "S" Después supo de sus fallidas relaciones amorosas, como se enredó con "F" como una vil ramera y la última con "N". Y ahora a nada de haber perdido nuevamente a otro hombre, se iba a casar con el famoso Leon.

El debería estar ahí, junto a ella, siendo el que le revisara el ojo y la abrazara por la cintura.

Afortunadamente, habían decidido ponerlos en activo a todos, poco a poco. Mientras le mostraban la evidencia a "N" de la traición de la mujer, "F" y "H" estarían en otra encomienda.

-Adelante - dijo apretando el botón y observando.

* * *

-No veo nada - dijo Leon alejándose de la cara de la chica - Creo que es un pretexto para que te bese -.

-Tonto - dijo ella abrazándolo por la cintura y caminando hacia el auto.

Leon iba a abrir la puerta de la camioneta cuando vio un extraño destello a lo lejos y un silbido. Por inercia tomó a Claire junto a su cuerpo y se lanzó de lado, cubriéndose con el auto. Antes de caer vieron una detonación aparecer justo en el punto donde estaban parados segundos antes.

-¿Qué demonios? - Claire miraba el lugar del impacto aún sorprendida.

-¿Estás bien? -.

-Ya van dos explosiones de las que me salvas - dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Quédate ahí y no salgas - dijo Leon desenfundando su arma.

La pelirroja asintió y sacó la suya esperando alguna indicación. Miró a su alrededor.

-Leon... -

-No veo nada... - contestó el rubio antes de escuchar unas detonaciones de arma a su espalda.

Giró enseguida para ver como Claire disparaba a tres atacantes y se medio cubría con una puerta de la camioneta.

-¡Mierda Claire! - gritó el rubio al ver sangre en su pierna.

-Estoy bien - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo vas a estar bien? - preguntó exaltado y revisando la herida, se tranquilizó un poco al ver que era solamente un rozón de bala -No es grave - dijo serio mientras se cubrían nuevamente y disparaba contra los hombres restantes. Abatiéndolos.

Se levantó y revisó aún cubriéndose, si no había más atacantes. La gente empezaba a salir de su escondite en las tiendas, y las sirenas de la policía sonaban a lo lejos.

Miró a Claire aún en el suelo que se agarraba el tobillo.

-Me torcí el pie - dijo la pelirroja.

Leon rio, no porque le gustara que la pelirroja se hubiera lastimado. Esa mujer era realmente increíble. Casi son asesinados y ella en vez de preocuparse por lo sucedido, estaba llorando por su torcedura de pie.

-Me vas a volver loco Claire... - dijo el rubio revisando la pierna de la mujer. Debía ser cosa de las hormonas.

* * *

-¿En serio? - preguntó Chris sorprendido

 _ **Hospital Holy Cross, Washington, 17:00 hrs**_

No podía creerlo, su hermana llorando como una niña por el tobillo. Casi la asesinan, a ella, su futuro esposo y su hijo y ella estaba más preocupada por su pie.

-Esa gente se veía inexperta Chris - respondió Claire aún sentada en la mesa de exploración de urgencias -Me preocupaban más los civiles... -

-¡Claire, se trataba de tu vida y la de tu hijo! - exclamó molesto por la apatía de su hermana.

-No me iba a pasar nada, Leon estaba a mi lado - respondió la mujer seria mirando al rubio.

Chris calló y solo tronó la boca. Claire estaba confiándole su vida a Leon, ante eso no podía hacer nada.

-Hunnigan dice que al parecer este grupo de terroristas debió confundir a Leon y Claire con otros funcionarios del pentágono - dijo Jill mientras entraba con Helena -desafortunadamente fueron víctimas de otro tipo de terroristas y, afortunadamente, no tenían conexión con el ataque de hace unos días... -

-¿Están seguros? - preguntó Leon

-Sí, fueron identificados como rebeldes iraníes de otro grupo... - dijo Helena sacando su celular - Ingrid fue contactada por la CIA y corroboraron la información -.

-¿Ingrid? - preguntaron todos ante la familiaridad de la respuesta de la castaña.

-Estamos saliendo, no confundan en este momento trabajo con mis asuntos personales por favor - respondió la mujer

* * *

-¿Funcionó? - preguntó Alex.

-Se quedó muy molesto. Esa cámara de Neil fue muy conveniente, creo que fue suficiente con lo que hice, no solo creo que nos ayude, seguramente no la dejara en paz - respondió Frederic -¿cómo piensas librarte de Burton? Deberías ya estar en casa -.

-Piensan que estoy en el cine con una tal Michelle- respondió la Pequeña Dama poniéndose su saco del uniforme escolar - les diré que me caí de un tobogán saliendo de la escuela-.

-¿No estás muy grande para el tobogán?-.

-Es más creíble que decirles que tengo dinero a montones y un laboratorio - respondió.

Y era verdad, la fortuna de su cuenta bancaria como la de Albert creció en la bolsa. Con sus nombres falsos y Ada haciendo los movimientos necesarios en las cuentas, podían financiar sus operaciones.

Conseguir un lugar donde trabajar fue lo más complicado. No era tan fácil hacer una instalación en Washington con prisioneros.

Y con una niña entrando y saliendo. Hasta que Ada consiguió un parque acuático abandonado.

Solo era cosa de acelerar la mudanza a la ciudad. Y eso fue sencillo, liberando a Natalia en momentos donde estuviera la familia.

Tomó su mochila. Se despidió del hombre en un abrazo cálido.

-Wong, necesito que investigues cuando habrá un evento de nueva cuenta en TerraSave - dijo la niña saliendo y tomando un taxi.

-¿No eres muy joven para estar sola y tan lejos de casa?- preguntó el taxista.

La Pequeña Dama separó su celular del rostro y le extendió un fajo de billetes de cien dólares.

-Se defensa personal y defensa con armas, te conviene aceptar esto y cerrar el pico -.

El hombre guardó silencio, tomó el fajo y encendió el radio para no meterse en cosas que no le importaba.

* * *

-¿Pero que te pasó?- preguntó Poly al abrirle a la niña

-Jodí mi mano trepando como orangután al tobogán y un pasa manos en el parque-

-¿Y por eso no contestabas el teléfono? Barry por poco y sale a buscarte a la escuela o con Michelle, pero sucedió algo... se fue volando a la B.S.A.A. pero te aseguro que va a llegar enojado a hablar contigo -

-Poly, dame un respiro - dijo la menor abriendo el refrigerador y sirviéndose un jugo -la mano me está matando, no fue un buen día-.

La chica observó a la niña. Realmente Natalia daba miedo a veces, su actitud de adulta era muy contrastante a un lado de los chicos de su edad.

Le costaba el relacionarse ahora con algunos niños cuando en el pasado era muy sociable. Algo le había sucedido en esos dos años y no sabía con claridad que.

-Kathy está en casa ¿Poly? - Natalia le repitió la pregunta.

-Sí... está arriba - contestó su hermanastra, Natalia se fue en dirección a la habitaciób de la pareja principal.

No tocó. Abrió la puerta, asustando a la mujer.

-Natalia, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que...?-calló al ver a la niña seria y al ver la mano con la venda -¿qué te pasó?-.

-Un accidente en el parque, creo que es señal de dejar de usar cosas que ya no son para mi edad -.

-Cariño, deberías escucharte, suenas como si tuvieras más de cuarenta -

-Justo así me siento -.

* * *

Seguía dando vueltas en su celda. Estaba furioso, no se había sentido nunca traicionado. Y ver ahí, a su prometida, acostándose con otro le removió muchas cosas.

Piers le dio una patada a la reja.

 _ **Flash back**_

Piers veía la cápsula de Chris Redfield alejarse, no había marcha atrás. Se dejó caer pesadamente contra una pared y caer, pronto cedería a los efectos del virus C. Era irónico.

Había visto caer en el pasado a Merah en Academia Marhawa, sacrificándose por ellos, y ahora él se sacrificaba por Chris Redfield. No había mucho tiempo.

-Delta, aquí Alfa, el capitán Chris Redfield ha salido con éxito de la base... -

 _-Teniente Nivans, ¿dónde está? -._

-No lo lograré Delta... necesito pedirles un favor... comuníquenme con Claire Redfield, no sé cuánto pueda durar... -

 _-Alfa 10-09 por favor (1) -._

-Comuníquenme con Claire Redfield -.

 _-Delta, 10-04 (2)-_

-Alfa, 10-08 (3)-

 _-Delta, 10-71 (4)-._

-Alfa, 10-72-(5).

 _-¿Piers? ¿Qué ocurre? -_

La voz de Claire lo había hecho quebrarse. Ahogo lo más que pudo su voz.

-Nena, hay unas complicaciones, tu hermano está sano y salvo, no tengo mucho tiempo... -

 _-Piers tienes que volver a toda costa, tu hijo y yo te necesitamos...-_

-¿Mi... qué?- preguntó el hombre entre el dolor y la sorpresa. Justo delante de él apareció nuevamente el H.A.L.O.S. abriendo una pared -.

 _-Tu hijo... me acabo de enterar... ¿qué está pasando?-_

-Claire tienes que ser fuerte... debo irme -.

 _-Piers qu... -_

La llamada se cortó.

Vio a H.A.L.O.S salir y querer atacar la cápsula de escape de Chris, cuando tomó fuerza y lanzó una última descarga contra el monstruo. Con todas su fuerzas logró eliminar al monstruo y cayó al suelo, ya no podía más.

-L... lo lamento Claire... -

La explosión lo lanzó directamente hacia el mar. Todo se ponía negro mientras caía.

 ** _Fin del Flash back_**

Un mes. Un maldito mes de muerto y ya se estaba metiendo en la cama que compartían con otro, y para colmo con el famoso Leon.

Sabía poco de el por Chris, y un tanto por Claire, incluso en algún momento le preguntó si sentía algo por él, y lo negó. Justo cuando iba a ser padre se le ocurrió inyectarse el maldito virus C.

Y ese maldito de Kennedy, defensor de Ada Wong, se la había tirado en su casa.

Vio llegar a S.

-¿A dónde te mandaron?-.

-¿Eso te importa N?-.

-¿Fuiste con ella?-.

-Si le llamas a ir con ella a mandar a una bola de matones tercermundistas, sí, fui con ella-.

-¡¿La mataste?!-.

-No... -

-Escúchame bien, nadie la va a tocar a excepción de mi... -

-Para que eso ocurra, tendrías que aceptar trabajar para ellos -.

-Lo haré-.

* * *

¿Pero qué tiene de malo estar así?- preguntó Claire desesperada

-Solo es una propuesta Claire, no es para que te pongas así- dijo Leon mirándola serio -es normal que te lo pida, nos vamos a casar -

 _ **Departamento de Leon S. Kennedy en McMillan, 21:00 hrs**_

-Nada de esta relación ha sido normal, ahora quieres una mudanza completa -

-No ha sido normal, tienes razón, tu vida y la mía no han sido nada normales desde que estamos en el negocio querida, solo digo que sería mejor estar juntos, como tu prometido y tu escolta te lo digo, somos un imán para los atentados-.

-¿Pero seguro qué es por eso o hay algo más?-.

-Que deseo estar contigo... ¿no es suficiente? ¿o esperas que casados nos vemos igual que ahora?-

-Siento que vamos un poco rápido-.

-Claire, nos casamos en menos de un mes... -

-De acuerdo, entonces elijamos ahora ¿tu departamento o el mío?-

-Son iguales Claire, solo cambia la ubicación de la ventana de la sala -.

-Leon, podemos decidir ahora o llegar tarde a la cena con Sheva e Inez - dijo la pelirroja levantándose y cojeando un poco para llegar a la altura de su agente.

-Vale, mi departamento-.

-¿Por qué?-.

Sabía que debía darle un buen argumento a Claire.

-Porque si se vuelve a averiar el elevador, y tú estás de labor, te puedo cargar y bajar en menos de un minuto al auto -.

Claire lo miró un minuto mientras pensaba.

-Creo que puedo con eso...-

-¿Eso significa qué... ?-

-Empezamos mañana la mudanza - dijo Claire abrazando a Leon por el cuello.

-Oye, creo que te hace falta algo-.

Claire lo miró extrañada. El hombre se separó un poco de ella y tomó su mano izquierda mientras le ponía un anillo.

-Así está mejor...-

-¡Oh, por Dios! Leon es precioso, no tenías...-

-Claro que tenía, mamá me hubiera golpeado sino lo hacía...-

Claire miraba el anillo. Realmente le encantaba, era un anillo en plata con algunas incrustaciones de pedrería. Sencillo, pero elegante. Ella no era una mujer de usar joyas, así que Leon había dado en el clavo con un anillo que iba totalmente a corde a su personalidad.

-Se le van a caer los diamantes si lo sigues viendo así-.

Claire saltó en sus brazos para darle un beso, pero logró que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran en el sillón.

-Si seguimos así, te voy a arrancar la ropa ahora... -

La activista negó con la cabeza riendo mientras se levantaba del sillón con Leon.

* * *

Hacer una mudanza de un piso a otro parecía sencillo.

Parecía...

La diferencia es que había muchas situaciones al mismo tiempo que complicaban las cosas. La mentada cena-baile-mascarada, la visita de los padres de Leon, tres juntas con el senador Hampton, elegir un vehículo blindado para moverse, empezar los preparativos de la boda y a comprar muebles para un bebé.

Realmente la visita de los padres de Leon fue buena. Aunque se les hizo al inicio precipitado hacer una boda tan pronto, les dio gusto saber que Leon iba a sentar cabeza y ser padre. Ellos sabían de Claire por anécdotas del rubio pero no al grado de que ese par hubiera dado ese gran avance en la relación.

Por prudencia se omitieron los detalles de cómo se dio todo. No era lo mejor. Si Chris lo había tomado mal, los padres de Leon seguro se infartaban.

 ** _Departamento de Leon S. Kennedy, 11:04 am_**

Lo angustiante era la mudanza en esos momentos. Solo tenían un día para hacer todo y el gran comité de amigos se reunió para acelerar las cosas. Claire se sentía como en el programa canadiense de Los Asalta casas.

Chris, Jake y Leon estaban luchando contra un ropero para el bebé y la cuna. Billy estaba bajando los electrodomésticos de Claire, Carlos armaba el ropero para la inmensa cantidad de ropa mientras las mujeres pintaban la recámara principal.

-¡Te dije que lima! L-I-M-A, no verde limón Chris -.

-Es lo mismo Jill-.

-No es lo mismo, ¿Sheva qué color es este?-

La morena giró rápidamente la cabeza.

-Verde limón - dijo tomando su brocha y retomando la misión.

-Hasta tu chica sabe que es el verde limón-.

-Solo estamos saliendo... - dijo Sheva aunque no le hicieron mucho caso

-Oye "papucho" - llamó Chris al castaño que iba por un martillo -¿Sabes la diferencia entre lima y verde limón?-

-¿No es lo mismo?- preguntó Carlos

-¿Tu también vas a decir lo mismo?- preguntó Jill indignada.

Y la discusión inicial de Jill y Chris terminó llevándose a sus filas a Carlos.

-¿Qué le viste al cabezota de Chris?- le preguntó Inez a Sheva

-Realmente me cae bien, solo hemos salido como amigos y ya - dijo apenada.

-Ojalá y no te enamore - respondió la rubia haciendo reír a las demás.

-¡Parecen ustedes los que se van a casar!- dijo Barry deteniendo la bronca al entrar con más pintura -Harían un favor si se dedican a ayudar que solo tenemos un día -.

Jill y Chris se lanzaron una mirada de odio antes de cada uno ir a su labor.

-Y la embarazada soy yo - exclamó Claire taladrando la pared para un estante.

-¿Sabes usar un taladro?-ironizó Carlos al verla tan concentrada.

-Claro, esa es mi chica - dijo Chris yendo a abrazarla.

-¡Con cuidado que casi te perforo la mano!-.

-Mejor perforarle el... -

-¡Jill!- exclamaron todos.

-Vale. Ya me calmo-.

-¡Ah, Estados Unidos, por esto te extrañaba!-Inez podía ser más ácida que Leon

Finalmente. A las seis habían terminado.

Comieron juntos. Evitando que Chris y Jill se mataran de nuevo

Al otro día sería la mascarada.

Leon y Claire se recostaron a ver televisión un rato

Ya bañados y cenados.

-¿Cuándo sabremos qué es?- preguntó Leon a la pelirroja mientras acariciaba lentamente su vientre.

-Creo que en un mes más - respondió .

-¿Cómo te has sentido?-.

-Con el embarazo bien, con lo del Inmortality preocupada...-

-No te has sentido mal, es una buena señal-.

-¿Qué nos habrán hecho?- se preguntó Claire recargándose en el brazo de Leon.

-No estás sola Claire - el agente la abrazó más fuerte hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de la pelirroja.

* * *

-¿Cielo estás bien? - preguntó Barry

 _ **Casa de la familia Burton, 16:30 hrs**_

Moira estaba recargada en la pared agarrándose la cabeza.

-Me quiere dar migraña - respondió su hija separándose del muro.

-Hace mucho que no te daba una crisis... -

-Debe ser el estrés Barry - contestó la pelinegra -es la primera vez que un senador me comisiona a mi para realizar un evento tan importante -.

-Saldrá bien, ya lo verás -.

Moira abrazó a su padre, realmente le daba gusto poder hablar así con él. Ojalá lo hubieran hecho antes, pero estaban a tiempo. Se acomodó la toalla de su cabeza separándose lentamente del abrazo con su padre.

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que arreglarme, que ya sabes que las mujeres nos tardamos tres horas para estar listas -.

Barry avanzó a la sala y vio a Natalia ir por ó que tenía que hablar con ella.

-Cielo ¿puedes venir un momento?-

-Seguro - dijo la adolescente dejando su vaso y yendo a sentarse junto al hombre.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso en la mano?-.

-Jugando en un estúpido tobogán y un pasa manos, me caí y para no romperme la cabeza metí a la mano... -

-Pero no se ve un raspón cielo... -

-Pues no se va a ver si caí directo contra el suelo, todo mi peso cayó en la mano, afortunadamente no me rompí la mano -.

La lógica de la niña era muy buena, sabía que era muy inteligente y que era la mejor de su clase. A veces ponía en aprietos a sus profesores, y accedieron a meterla a un colegio especial que se adecuaba a sus necesidades, un plan de estudios personalizado para niños prodigio, y le sorprendía saber que esa niña encantadora a veces se transformaba en una fría y calculadora mujercita.

Cuando a veces perdía la noción del tiempo, volvía a ser esa cálida niña. El estar con esa extraña situación con Natalia le preocupaba a veces, los médicos pensaban que era secuela del intento fallido de la transferencia de mente de la Wesker hembra.

-Te vas a ver muy linda en el vestido que te compró Moira -.

-Sí - dijo secamente -es lindo -.

-Te ves preocupada cielo... -

-Me preocupa un poco saber qué pasa con la gente que atacó a Moira y Claire - la verdad es que parte de ella no mentía, quería saber un poco de las investigaciones que estaban haciendo sobre el caso -me da miedo saber qué pasará con todos -.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?-.

-Ya sabes, no quiero que les pase como a mí, que me vuelvo como un cuaderno en blanco... -

-Tal vez sea culpa de los sobrevivientes de Neo Umbrella... se ha visto a una mujer llamada Ada Wong cerca-.

-¿Y ella es mala? -perfecto, aún no había sospechas de otra cosa.

-No lo sabemos cielo, es peligrosa -.

-Entiendo -se puso de pie- iré a arreglarme también-.

¡Qué forma tan rara de cortar el tema! Las adolescentes sí que eran raras.

* * *

El salón de TerraSave se veía espectacular. La remodelación de Claire había dejado el lugar en un ambiente muy elegante, y Moira con la decoración se había lucido, el ambiente recordaba a esas fiestas como en la atmósfera del Fantasma de la Ópera. La idea de Moira de reutilizar y aprovechar la decoración era excelente.

 ** _Al día siguiente, TerraSave, Salón de Eventos Principal, 19:45 hrs._**

-Louis, que enciendan el aire acondicionado por favor-el hombre asintió -¿a qué hora se supone va a llegar la comida?-.

-Claire, estará todo bien, tranquila - Leon la abrazó por los hombros -si estás así con este evento que no organizaste tú, ¿cómo te vas a poner con la boda?-.

-No nos has visto a Sherry y a mí, estamos a todo lo que da -.

Moira entró corriendo con su antifaz puesto. -¿Qué no te piensas cambiar Claire?-.

-Claro que sí, solamente que estaba terminando de revisar aquí abajo en lo que venías-.

Moira la alejó con las manos sacándola del salón.

-Ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes, arréglate ya que es tu evento-.

Cerró la puerta.

-¿Me ha sacado de mi propia fiesta?-

-Con justa razón - dijo Leon revisando su reloj -¿ya viste la hora?-

Claire sacó su teléfono y casi se infarta. Tomo a Leon por el brazo echando a correr.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estamos a quince minutos de que empiece?-.

-Porque estabas dándole instrucciones al pobre Louis Reno - Claire soltó el brazo del hombre y apretó el botón del elevador varias veces.

-No deberías correr por los pasillos, no quiero que se salga mi hijo por ahí-

-Leon, estoy embarazada, no soy una enferma terminal - dijo Claire con cara de fastidio entrando al elevador seguida por el hombre.

-Solo bromeo - le dijo sonriendo -descubrí que lo único que te dobla embarazada, son los tobillos -.

Claire le dio un manotazo. Menudo momento para bromear.

Llegaron al piso y Claire entró corriendo a la oficina.

-¿No quieres ayuda?- preguntó Leon tocando a su puerta.

-No -.

-Claire, ya te he visto con menos ropa, hasta vamos a ser padres...-

-No es eso - respondió riendo -quiero que sea sorpresa-.

-¿Por eso tanto misterio para ir de compras con Sherry e Inez?-

-Una, es mi presentación oficial como CEO, dos, quiero darle una sorpresa a mi prometido-.

-Sigue usando ese tono de voz y voy a usar esos quince minutos en otra cosa -.

-La puerta tiene seguro - dijo Claire con aire triunfal.

-Pues la tiro de una patada y que nos vean los de intendencia -.

-Cállate y vete a cambiar voyerista- dijo Claire sin contener la risa -Te veo en la entrada del salón-.

Leon sonrió alejándose de la puerta y yendo a su oficina por su corbata y su saco. Tomó su antifaz y bajó en elevador. Agradecía que Claire ya estaba peinada y semi-maquillada, era una mujer muy práctica.

-Quieto güerito - dijo una voz femenina al verlo salir del elevador.

Leon giró y vio a Sherry Birkin apuntándole con un dedo como si fuera una pistola. Llevaba un vestido halter azul cielo y un antifaz negro.

-Esas balas son letales - dijo recibiendo a la rubia en un abrazo, Jake estaba también ahí mirándolos atento. Iba con un traje totalmente negro, un look sombrío que recordaba a su padre por donde le mirasen.

-Por poco y se viene de Cenicienta- dijo Jake levantando las manos e imitando pésimamente a la princesa.

-Calla - dijo ella mirándolo feo.

-Vamos gemelos fantásticos, entren, que yo espero a mi jefa -.

-Y vaya Jefa, eh- exclamó Jake guiñando el ojo.

-Calmado que es tu suegra- dijo la rubia pellizcando su mejilla.

Así que esos dos ya se habían hecho novios. Ya hablaría luego con ellos.

Chris Redfield pasó a saludarlo rápidamente antes de entrar. Iba retrasado y Sheva ya lo esperaba dentro.

-¿Listo novato?-.

La dulce voz de Claire lo hizo girar. Llevaba un vestido largo azul rey, con escote en V y que dejaba suelta la parte de abajo. El corte era recto, y Claire Redfield parecía no estar embarazada.

-Haces tu aparición, das el discurso, hacemos la maldita subasta y nos largamos a tu oficina - le susurró Leon al oído.

-Estoy descubriendo lo pervertido que eres Kennedy- respondió Claire sonrojada mientras se ponía el antifaz.

* * *

Chris estaba en la mesa, extrañamente rasurado para sorpresa de todos. Ya se habían acostumbrado a verlo como "el hombre lobo" (según palabras de Claire). Le estaba echando una mirada asesina a Carlos que iba con Jill Valentine, agarrándola cerca de la cadera con la mano.

-Será pervertido... - dijo Chris entre dientes.

-¿Quién es el pervertido? - preguntó Rebecca a un lado de él, mirando a los invitados.

-Oliveira, mira cómo anda toqueteando a Jill... - señaló Chris a la rubia que iba en un bonito vestido negro sin espalda.

-Ya sabes que Carlos no piensa cuando está con Jill- .

-Ya sé, es buen tipo pero, simplemente no me agrada eso - dijo Chris encogiendo los hombros.

-¿No estarás...? -

-Ni se te ocurra decir la frase Becky, claro que no, somos buenos amigos y hasta ahí -.

-Si tu lo dices grandulón - la pequeña mujer se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y tu maletín de Marsellus Wallace [NA: Pulp Fiction, sino la han visto, matense y luego la ven, y regresan a leer]? Pensé que no te separabas de él para ir al baño -.

-Vaya, alguien si vio la película... - contestó Rebecca sarcástica

-La convencí de pasar el dinero que ganó en Las Vegas a una cuenta en el banco - respondió Billy sentándose a un costado de los ex S.T.A.R.S.

-Pero Billy quería quedarse con el dinero, yo le dije que es mucho así que hoy vamos a hacer un donativo... -

-¿Pues qué acaso te volviste millonaria? - preguntó Chris

-Pues... sí - respondió Rebecca con timidez.

-En serio ¿cuánto ganaste? - preguntó Chris tomando un trago de su vino

-Diez millones -.

Chris casi se atraganta. Tomó el trago con dificultad y tosió un poco, miró con los ojos como platos a la pareja. Rebecca estaba roja como un tomate y Billy solo la miraba con fingida reprobación

-¡¿Y piensas donarlo?! -.

-La misma reacción tuve - dijo Billy

-No será todo chicos, tranquilos, tendremos lo suficiente para la boda, una casita y cambio de autos -.

-¿De qué nos perdimos? - preguntó Sheva, llegando con Claire e Inez

-De que Becky - el castaño señaló a la mencionada - se ganó diez millones en Las Vegas y va a donarlo -.

-¡¿QUÉ?! - preguntaron las tres a la vez

-Te dije que eso iba a pasar cuando les contaras, te lo dije - exclamó divertido Billy

-Menudo donativo vas a hacernos, vas a hacer que suban las expectativas mínimas de la cena - dijo Inez sentándose frente a Chris.

Inez Diaco era una mujer muy guapa, de origen holandés. Algunos pensarían que es un poco "anti femenina" por su particular corte de cabello, antes lo usaba largo, pero tras varios incidentes decidió usarlo corto, al igual que muchas de las presentes, por cuestiones de supervivencia. Tenía un cuerpo particularmente de ensueño y el rostro afilado, y delicado. Chris la observó lentamente, y miró a todas las chicas, ¡realmente el bioterrorismo tenía a mujeres demasiado atractivas luchando por su vida!

Sabía poco de ella, sabía que se hizo amiga de Claire en el Instituto Marilou, era una excelente experta en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con los cuchillos. Tal vez por eso había hecho amistad con su hermana.

En el pasado cuando estuvieron en la Isla Sonido de Tortuga y Zanahoria, llevaba el cabello más corto que ahora, realmente se veía bien sin importar como se arreglara. Iba con un entallado vestido rojo, que marcaba a la perfección sus "grandes" atributos. Sus ojos azules iban discretamente maquillados con tonos marrones, y la boca en tono claro. Se veía genial.

Sheva por su parte llevaba un vestido morado, largo straple, pese a ser la más bajita después de Rebecca, se veía realmente bonita. Llevaba el cabello suelto y en ondas con maquillaje discreto.

La africana era una persona excepcional, supo que fue de las primeras personas en apoyar a la B.S.A.A. cuando desapareció en Edonia. En 2012 Chris se hallaba extraviado para la B.S.A.A. luego de escapar del hospital sufriendo de amnesia, es en esos tiempos que Sheva contacta a Piers Nivans para ponerse a la orden por si hubiese algo que ella pudiese hacer, además le dice que la rama Africana de la B.S.A.A. siempre estaría allí para apoyarlos

 _Me puse muy triste al escuchar de la reciente desaparición de Chris. Él era un gran parte de la BSAA, y una persona muy importante para mí, también. Por favor, háganme saber si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudar. La Rama Africana del Oeste de la B.S.A.A. siempre estará aquí para apoyar._

Eso decía el informe de Piers sobra la investigación de su desaparición.

Rebecca llevaba un vestido color perla tipo romano, su cabello corto le recordaba un poco al de Ada Wong. Ella había sido profesora de la Universidad Philosophy en Australia, donde para la desgracia de todos, soltaron un brote viral. Después de eso Rebecca entre sus estudios del Doctorado, la asesoría en la B.S.A.A. y sus apretados tiempos le harían pasarse como investigadora en la D.S.O. de forma temporal, ayudando a la B.S.A.A.

-Maldita sea, y yo hablando con Leon y me pude ganar diez millones- dijo divertida Claire

-¿Y hablando de tu hombre, dónde está? - preguntó Inez

-Coordina unas cosas de seguridad con los demás agentes de la D.S.O. ya saben que se toma su trabajo en serio, yo me pude escapar unos minutos antes del discurso de apertura... - dijo Claire

-¿Y por qué estabas molesto Chris? - preguntó Billy, llegué y estabas echando espuma por la boca.

-Por la mano larga de Oliveira en Jill - dijo Rebecca guiñando un ojo provocando la risa de todos.

-Creo que Jill está lo suficientemente grande para defenderse del mercenario - dijo Sheva riendo.

-Hermanito, últimamente se llevan peor que gatos y perros - dijo Claire mirando atenta al castaño.

-¡Ella empieza, desde que me ha visto con Sheva se ha puesto como loca! - dijo Chris malhumorado.

-Yo creo que le gustas y por eso se pone de malas contigo - dijo Sheva mirando a los presentes - seguro piensa que tu y yo tenemos "onda"-.

-Jill es adorable celosa - dijo Rebecca riendo.

-Pues deberían ver si aclararle todo o hacerle caso - dijo Claire sonriendo y levantándose se su asiento -Tengo que irme - miró de reojo a Leon que la llamaba con la mano - apláudanme por favor mucho -.

-Ditto - contestó Inez.

Chris meditó un poco las palabras de su hermana. Tal vez si era buena hora de definir su situación personal.

* * *

-... Millones de personas viven con temor como consecuencia del terrorismo mundial, acción que ignora el derecho a una vida digna. Los atentados terroristas constantes están provocando cambios significativos en la esfera de la seguridad mundial. El terrorismo supone una amenaza para todos. Nadie puede ser neutro ni quedarse indiferente. Es preciso que seamos decididos y nos movilicemos conjuntamente para combatirlo. Pedimos, en última instancia, que se realicen esfuerzos en el plano internacional para detener la difusión de tecnología y de información por parte de Estados o agentes no estatales que apoyan el terrorismo. Debemos luchar conjuntamente para asegurarle a la sociedad el respeto por los derechos y las garantías individuales. Por eso, en un acto pacífico, que hace falta en nuestros días, a TerraSave, se le suma en este evento de beneficencia, la División de Operaciones de Seguridad , la Oficina Federal de Investigación, y la Alianza de Seguridad Contra el Bioterrorismo en apoyo a los afectados por los terribles atentados que hemos sufrido-.

Un gran aplauso se hizo en la sala. Claire bajó del estrado dejando el micrófono a Moira.

-Empezaremos a la brevedad con la subasta para iniciar el baile de los ganadores-.

Subieron varias mujeres, entre ellas, Sherry, Helena, Claire, Jill, Inez y Sheva.

-¿Claire se va a subastar? - preguntó Chris sorprendido y Rebecca asintió - ¿por qué no estás ahí?-

-Claire tuvo que participar por ser la directora, las demás no se van a casar pronto y Billy y yo vamos a salvar a las chicas si vemos a algún pervertido merodeando, además dudo que Leon deje que tu hermana caiga en manos del Senador Hampton -.

Chris rió, Becky tenía razón, el hombre ya estaba deseando la maldita subasta. Pese a tener buenas intenciones, era un poco obvia la atracción hacia su hermana.

Empezaron haciendo las subastas de la D.S.O. donde Helena fue finalmente comprada para el baile por el director de la CIA. Hunnigan sonrió burlona a la chica mientras la otra con la mirada le decía "me hubieras comprado".

Lo que Helena no sabía es que el director era amigo de Hunnigan, y la había rescatado por ella.

La subasta más divertida fue la de Sherry, la mayoría de los más jóvenes de todas las agencias se estaba disputando con Jake por la rubia, la pregunta obligada de todos era ¿de dónde estaba sacando tanta pasta el pelirrojo? Eso no importaba, terminó ganando la apuesta por el baile con la rubia.

Inez tuvo que ser salvada por Billy del pervertido de la Asociación de Abogados Gubernamentales, ese hombre tenía su fama y todas las mujeres tenían cierto conocimiento de sus gustos peculiares de sodomización.

"Gracias Billy, eres un ángel" dijo Inez con los labios mientras Billy asentía.

La subasta de Jill, fue bastante interesante. Carlos luchaba con toda la Oficina de Información de Guerra de los Estados Unidos, Jill solo suplicaba que alguien la salvara del grupo de viejillos. Miró varias veces a Chris, quien básicamente la miró de forma burlona, y no hizo nada para salvar del anciano de 70 años que ganó.

-Eres malvado Chris... - susurró Rebecca.

-La verdad que sufra un poco, se va a enojar ahorita -.

Y fue un hecho el enojo de Jill, los miembros presentes de la B.S.A.A de Oceanía y África tenían una disputa con algunos funcionarios de Unicef. Pero Chris terminó por ganar la apuesta.

-Nos va a odiar - susurró Sheva mirando de reojo a Jill.

-Me va a odiar a mi - dijo sonriendo.

Barry miraba desde su mesa con su familia divertido la situación.

-Ese Chris es un malvado - dijo Moira riendo

-Es un loquillo - continuó su hermana

Natalia solo observaba a los presentes. Estaba memorizando los rostros presentes y rogando por todos los Dioses que su cometido con los huéspedes funcionara. Con el huésped H, Frederic tuvo que usar el P31, mejor que el que habían utilizado en Valentine para controlarla, esa mujer se rehusaba a colaborar y no les quedó más remedio que ponerles un nuevo dispositivo a todos los huéspedes, solo activándolo en los que creían necesarios, como "H".

-¿Aburrida cariño? - preguntó Kathy a la niña.

-No, solo miraba a todas esas personas, es mucha gente importante ¿verdad? -

-Demasiada gente importante - dijo la mujer mayor - por allá está un compañero de Barry, Clive O'Brian, la Secretaria de Defensa Ingrid Hunnigan... -

-Vaya - dijo la pequeña mientras miraba con interés a todos.

Al final fue la subasta de TerraSave, donde la alegre Moira tuvo una interesante animación de los presentes.

-Y para el final de la noche, nuestra guapa Directora General está lista para la subasta, así que vamos a apurarnos o no habrá cena -.

Las cifras iban subiendo, y Leon no estaba permitiendo que los demás hombres tuvieran alcance a la mujer.

-Un millón - dijo Dave Brubeck, antiguo director del FBI y en algún momento maestro de Claire en el Instituto Marilou.

-Millón y medio - dijo Leon

-¡Carajo! ¿Acaso Leon ha ahorrado todo su salario desde que lo reclutó el gobierno? - preguntó Helena bajito a Chris y Hunnigan, todos habían tomado una mesa grande para estar juntos.

-No tengo idea, pero Leon no gana nada mal... - contestó Hunnigan haciendo que todos asintieran.

Claire solo veía como los hombres se estaban enfrentado a duelo de carteras, sentía que se estaba pasando un poco su novio con las ofertas.

-Tres millones - dijo la voz de un hombre casi al fondo.

Los presentes no pudieron reconocerlo, al parecer había mucho filántropo millonario nuevo también presentes en el evento, debía ser un nuevo rico.

Claire miró a Moira con ojos de súplica para detener las apuestas.

-Tres millones y medio - dijo Leon viendo al nuevo interlocutor.

-Cuatro millones - dijo el hombre en voz grave.

-Cuatro millones y medio - siguió Leon...

-Esto no se ve bien - dijo Chris mirando a Claire y la escenita de la subasta.

-Seis millones - dijo Billy para romper la tensión.

Todos los presentes voltearon a mirar al hombre, que ya tenía a Inez para bailar. Sherry agradeció a William Coen por tan oportuna aparición.

-Eres un pillo cariño - dijo Becky riendo.

-Siete millones... -

Carajo, el nuevo rico no se quería rendir...

-Ocho millones - gritó Leon.

-¡Vendida! - exclamó Moira deteniendo semejante despilfarro de dinero de Leon. Claire la iba a matar por no detenerlo antes.

Leon se acercó a Claire y la tomó por la cintura.

-¡¿Estás loco?! - exclamó lo más bajito que pudo -¿De dónde vamos a sacar ocho millones? -.

-De mi cuenta Claire, soy un hombre muy ahorrador... -

-¡Estás loco! - siguió diciendo la mujer, pero fue callada por un beso. Seguido por un "Awww" general de todos los presentes.

-Bueno, después de tan bonita escena. Es hora de que los presentes abran la pista de baile- dijo Moira mientras ponían la música.

-¿Nerviosa? - preguntó Leon a Claire que seguía sorprendida.

-A parte de que la Directora de TerraSave acaba de hacer de una forma nada usual pública su relación, sí... estoy nerviosa, y preocupada por lo que sea que vaya a poner Moira -.

-¿Qué crees que ponga? ¿Reggaeton? -.

-No juegues con eso Leon... -

-¿Sabes bailar Claire? - preguntó Leon intrigado.

-Sí, de pequeños estudiamos Chris y yo, contemporáneo y jazz -.

-Descubro nuevas cosas futura Señora Kennedy... -

Para sorpresa de todos, empezó a sonar un tango. Un tema de Osvaldo Pugliese, Esta Noche de Luna. Leon dio un paso atrás y Claire lo imitó, sabía que planeaba hacer y sonrió. Leon volvió a dar un paso frente a ella y pasó su mano a su espalda y ella a la par puso su mano en el hombre del agente. Levantó su mano para recibir la de Claire, la música empezó y empezaron a mover los pies como si fueran un espejo, en perfecta sincronización.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar? - preguntó la pelirroja

-Con mi hermana, siendo gemelos, nos llevaban a las mismas clases -.

-¿Gemelos? No sabía que eran gemelos -.

-No idénticos pero lo somos - dijo el rubio -¿Lista? -

Claire asintió mientras empezaba la canción.

 _Acércate a mí y oirás mi corazón_

 _Contento latir como un brujo reloj,_

 _La noche es azul, convida a soñar_

 _El cielo ha encendido su faro mejor._

 _Si un beso te doy, pecado no ha de ser_

 _Culpable es la noche que incita a querer,_

 _Me tienta el amor, acércate ya_

 _El credo de un sueño, nos redimirá._

Del otro lado de la pista, Chris también se estaba luciendo, pese a la inexperiencia de Sheva con esos ritmos, estaba aprendiendo rápido a las indicaciones del castaño.

 _Corre, corre, barcarola, por un río de ilusión_

 _Que en el canto de las olas, surgirá mi confesión..._

 _Soy, una estrella en el mar_

 _Que hoy detiene su andar_

 _Para hundirse en tus ojos,_

 _Y en el embrujo_

 _De tus labios muy rojos_

 _Por llegar a tu alma_

 _Mi destino daré..._

Jake guiaba a Sherry, no eran expertos del tango pero se estaban defendiendo. Natalia solo miraba nerviosa del otro lado de la sala...

 _Soy, una estrella en el mar_

 _Que hoy se pierde al azar_

 _Sin amor ni fortuna_

 _Y en los abismos_

 _De esta noche de luna_

 _Sólo quiero vivir_

 _De rodillas a tus pies_

 _Para amarte y morir..._

 _Acércate a mí y oirás mi corazón_

 _Contento latir como un brujo reloj,_

 _Mi voz te dirá palabras de miel_

 _Que harán en tu pecho, fuego encender._

 _El canto del mar repite en su rumor_

 _Qué noche de luna, qué noche de amor,_

 _Dichoso de aquel que pueda decir_

 _Yo tengo un cariño, qué dulce es vivir._

 _Corre, corre barcarola, que la luna se escondió..._

 _Un amor te da la noche y ese amor lo siento yo..._

* * *

-¡Bailan increíble! - exclamó Sherry colgándose en un abrazo de Leon, casi tirándole el antifaz -¿Cómo es que nunca habían bailado juntos y ahora lo hicieron tan... WOOOW?-

-Intuición - respondió Claire.

-Tu también bailas genial Chris, me tienes que enseñar - dijo la rubia abrazando al castaño.

-No me quieres de maestro, Claire lloró amargamente conmigo -.

La pelirroja asintió.

-Con razón bailas bien... - dijo Carlos

-Baboso - le dio un coscorrón.

-Claire, que te llaman para las fotos - dijo Moira jalando a la chica con otros Directores de TerraSave en el mundo.

Estuvo posando con varios directores, entre ellos Inez. Después con algunos riquillos famosos por sus labores benéficas, entre ellas el que quiso su pieza de baile con ella.

-Es un placer conocerla - dijo el rubio millonario -Corren muchos rumores sobre usted -.

-Gracias - Claire miró a su alrededor y Leon estaba hablando con el vicepresidente.

-¿La agarré ocupada? -

-Oh no, para nada - contestó - no creo haberle visto antes -.

Caminaron a la puerta que daba cerca de un mini jardín.

-Es la primera vez que asisto - respondió el hombre - baila usted muy bien-.

-Gracias Señor... -

-Albert, Albert Wesker... -

Claire abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, los ojos del rubio no se parecían para nada a los del hombre que la maltrató en Rockford, eran azules y no amarillos con rojo.

No podía ser.

Fue arrastrada literalmente afuera por el hombre antes de que tuviera chance de gritar. La acorraló junto a una pared.

-¿Cómo mierda sobreviviste? - preguntó la pelirroja aterrada.

-Tengo mis métodos, querida -.

-¿Me vas a matar? - preguntó la pelirroja desafiante -Te viniste a meter a un lugar cargado de hombres de armas, no creo que te deje ir libre mi hermano -.

-No, no pienso matarte - dijo el hombre mirando de reojo a la activista -Y tanta valentía no te queda -.

Chris salió a buscar a su hermana, estaba hacía dos segundos en la puerta y dejó de verla. Algo le dijo que no estaba bien ahí, salió y lo primero que vio fue a un hombre acorralándola, antes de que pudiera decir algo, el hombre giró.

No podía creerlo...

-Tu hermano ya llegó - dijo Albert haciendo girar a la mujer.

-¡Chris! -.

-Más les vale no hacer un escándalo... -.

Leon salió detrás de su cuñado, Claire no estaba en la fiesta y seguramente había salido por aire. Fue en ese momento cuando vio el cuadro de una mala secuela de película.

-Déjala ahora mismo - exigió Chris.

Un hombre saltó frente al ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Wesker

-Asegurándome de que no hagas nada - dijo el hombre pelirrojo.

Claire y Chris miraban con horror el cuadro.

-¿S-Steve? -.

El hombre giró y la mirada que le echó a Claire fue terrible. No había brillo, era un humano con apariencia verdosa.

-Ya no soy más ese hombre... - respondió el hombre girando un poco la cabeza para verla mejor.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que se traen? - Barry salió acompañado de Helena, Jake y de una curiosa Natalia y vieron el cuadro -Wesker... -

-¿Qué? - preguntó exaltado Jake, mirando al hombre -¿tu eres... mi padre? -.

Wesker ignoró al pelirrojo. Volvió a mirar a Claire.

-¿Te gustan las sorpresas Claire? -.

-¡Déjate de bromas! - Helena se acercó y apuntó al hombre pero Steve hacía lo mismo. Había leído los reportes de Chris, Leon y Claire, si era ese tal Wesker, estaban jodidos.

-Helena, baja el arma... - dijo Leon señalando la mira láser que tenía en la frente.

Helena a regañadientes guardó su arma.

-¿Traes seguridad Wesker? Creí que no la necesitabas desde lo de África - dijo Chris molesto acercándose lentamente.

-Ellos vienen por su cuenta, vienen a ver a tu hermana

-¿Ellos? - preguntó Leon.

Wesker miró a Natalia y le sonrió. Barry por instinto se colocó frente a ella.

Otra nueva silueta bajó apuntando con su rifle. Chris quiso hablar pero no pudo, y Claire se había puesto totalmente pálida.

-¿Piers? -.

-Ahora si te acuerdas de mi nombre... - dijo el castaño furioso mientras no dejaba de apuntar a Chris y a los demás.

Wesker sonrió y soltó a Claire. Ella dio solo unos pasos, Leon quiso alcanzarla pero Steve le siguió apuntando.

-No te metas en asuntos de adultos, Leon - exclamó Steve negando con la cabeza.

-Así que, ahora te vas a casar con Leon... y tu -señaló a Chris -solapaste a la zorra de tu hermana -.

-No le hables así a mi hermana -gritó Chris.

-No, tienes razón, no se le puede decir nada de eso cuando ya era así con el idiota de Neil -.

-¿Piers qué te ocurre? Tú no eres así -.

-¿Qué no soy así? ¿Qué no soy así Claire? ¡Te metiste con Kennedy hace unos días y te vas a casar con él... y hijo, no le pienso dejar a mi hijo a ese... -

-¡No es tu hijo!-exclamó Leon avanzando decidido.

-¿Qué no es mi... ? ¿Cómo te atreves?-

-Piers... lo lamento tanto - dijo Claire llorando.

-Eso quiere decir que Claire fue una niña mala- dijo una voz que Claire reconocería done fuera.

-Neil... - se le puso todo negro e iba cayendo cuando los brazos de Albert Wesker la detuvieron

-Suéltala - exclamó Leon avanzando cuando un arma le apunto justo en la oreja.

-Mejor no te muevas - dijo una voz femenina que no reconocía.

-¡Deborah! - Helena se iba a lanzar a correr cuando Jake la detuvo.

No era buena señal.

-No me importa si es la reunión de ex novios abandonados - dijo Jake en voz alta -dale a la mujer a Leon - exigió Jake a su padre.

-Tienes agallas... - dijo Wesker mientras dejaba de admirar a la pelirroja y lo miraba a los ojos -Pero tú no me vas a decir que hacer -.

-Será mejor que se vayan - dijo Natalia quitándose de la protección de su padrastro, sorprendiendo a todos, usó una voz grave y autoritaria -Aquí los superan en número y habilidades entre todas las agencias, y si dañan o se intentan llevar a esa mujer, les aseguro que las cosas se van a poner difíciles -.

-¿Qué tanto?- preguntó Albert como si conociera a la niña.

-Todo el mundo les dará caza - afirmó la niña.

Barry miraba a la niña incrédulo. O era una negociadora muy valiente e inteligente... o podría jurar que ese par se entendía. Una sensación terrible le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Bien - Wesker tomó a Claire por el cuello y le dio un ligero apretón -Tengan presente esto: en el momento que menos se lo esperen, vendremos por ella, y ella vendrá por su propio pie a mi-.

-No te lo voy a permitir - dijo Chris

-Será ella quien lo decida - dijo Wesker levantándola y acercándose lentamente a Leon para darle el cuerpo de la mujer inconsciente. Debora Harper seguía apuntando al agente.

-¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermana malditos enfermos?- exigió Helena una respuesta.

-Nosotros nada - respondió Steve - fue - miró de reojo a todos y sus ojos se posaron breves segundos en la niña -La Autoridad -.

-Alex Wesker está muerta, Claire la remató - exclamó Chris mientras se aseguraba de que Leon tuviera a su hermana en brazos.

-Tal vez esté de nueva cuenta entre nosotros pronto - respondió Neil mientras miraba a los presentes.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz Neil? O'Brian confiaba en ti, Claire y Moira confiaron en ti - dijo Barry.

-Estoy aquí gracias a ella, volví gracias a ella... cuando sufran, lo que nosotros, en volverse un BOW, y pasen el dolor de volver a esta forma, nos entenderemos... -

-Y Kennedy - amenazó Piers al rubio -tú y Claire no van a ser felices nunca, si es cierto que ese niño no es mío, firmaron su sentencia de muerte -.

-¡No la vas a matar!- gritó Wesker al muchacho -No hasta que logremos nuestro cometido -.

-Tócala y yo mismo te mato - interrumpió Steve mientras su mano empezaba a incendiarse, provocando la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Crees que le tengo miedo al fuego?-una corriente eléctrica empezaba a salir de su mano.

-¡Basta! Luego veremos que hará cada quien - Neil se paró enfrente de los dos hombres. Deborah se colocó junto a Wesker y todos de un salto se perdieron entre los techos de los edificios.

-Deborah... - Helena cayó al suelo de rodillas llorando.

-¿Qué sucede? - Sherry salió al patio al notar la extraña desaparición de varios. Vio a Helena llorando en brazos de Chris, Jake mirando hacia el horizonte al igual que Barry y Natalia, Leon cargando a una desmayada Claire.

-Nos vamos todos, a mi casa, ¡ahora! - indicó Chris.

Claire abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio el rostro de Leon.

-¿Qué pasó? - miró a su alrededor.

-Tenemos que irnos, nos iremos discretamente para no crear conmoción aquí - miró su teléfono mientras Claire se ponía de pie con su ayuda - pediré refuerzos-.

-¿Qué carajo fue eso niña?- preguntó Jake a Natalia.

La menor giró a verlo.

-El tipo Steve le estaba apuntando a Chris, Deborah Harper a Leon, Piers estaba como loco apuntando a todos, sino hablaba esto iba a terminar mal, el primero en disparar iba a ser Piers, al ser francotirador y por nuestras posiciones el primero en morir hubiera sido Leon, y después Chris, ella - señalo a Helena le hubiera disparado al castaño, fallando por la tensión de ver a su hermana, y ese tipo Steve le hubiera dado directo en la cabeza, Barry le hubiera disparado tal vez matándolo pero Neil lo hubiera rematado, tú te ibas a lanzar contra tu padre, y tal vez con eso consiguiendo matar a Claire - dijo la niña con una mirada fría.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-.

-Voy en una escuela de genios, se llama observación y análisis de la situación... -

Sherry se había quedado petrificad al escuchar a la niña. Eran muchos nombres de gente muerta. Se preocupó al saber de la presencia de Albert Wesker.

-Yo, iré por los demás... -

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage (gracias amigo) que se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos.**_

 _ **Pues ¿qué creen? fue una visita quíntuple, y vaya que visita. Fue épica.**_

 _ **Mi idea de bailar tango surgió de estar en You Tube viendo vídeos y de recordar esa terrible experiencia de Tap y Jazz que tuve, como sabrán estudié artes escénicas y a fuerza tengo que bailar, y tuve esas terribles clases de ballet y cosas satánicas, odié tap con todo mi ser jajaja así que fue bonito recordar lo que me hacía sufrir en la escuela.**_

 _ **Si quieren ver lo más cercano a lo que visualicé, busquen literal en YT "**_ Sebastian Arce & Mariana Montes at Tango Amadeus 2013 (1) - Tango (Best Seat in the House) :)" _**prácticamente ese es el Salón de Eventos.**_

 **1\. 10-09 Repetir comentario.**

 **2\. 10-04 Está bien, enterado.**

 **3\. 10-08 Esperando llamada.**

 **4\. 10-71 Proceda a transmitir.**

 **5\. 10-72 Está listo para recibir.**

 _ **Como hoy no hubo reviews, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me han estado leyendo y dando favorite y follow a la historia, también ustedes son importantes, gracias a los lectores de reviews pasados, me dio gusto saber que la historia les iba gustando, espero que siga siendo así (se deprime en su cama).**_

 _ **nocherto, si hubo un review y fue por parte de Susara, espero que te gustara la sorpresa, me da gustonsaber que te gustó el Shake. Con todo mi cariño para ti.**_

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias de mi primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando.

Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años.

Les mando un beso con baba de Leon, Jake, Wesker (o su personaje favorito), si quieren uno de estos personajes como regalo y poca ropa, me dicen en los comentarios como nuestra buena Pily-chan.

Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos jaja

¡Buena vibra y hasta la próxima!


	12. Incómoda unión

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En las canciones de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

 _Don't Get Around Much Anymore de Tony Bennett y Michael Bublé_

 _Luna de Zoé_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 12: Incómoda unión**

Salir de forma inmediata como quiso Chris, no fue posible. Leon tuvo que montar un operativo de revisión con todo el equipo de seguridad, Claire tuvo que estar un breve tiempo hablando con algunos funcionarios importantes antes de salir.

Se fueron de forma gradual para no levantar sospechas. Hunnigan los acompañaría.

Se dividieron en los vehículos de los presentes. Leon y Claire iban en silencio, la verdad el enfrentamiento con todos los presentes tenía preocupado a Leon sobre las futuras decisiones de la pelirroja, sobre todo al ver que le había afectado ver a esos tres hombres que fueron importantes para ella. Ni cuando estuvo recuperándose del T-Phobos la vio tan afectada como ahora, incluso en Rockford estuvo más tranquila conforme pasaron los días.

¿Claire sentiría algo por alguno de los tres? ¿Qué quería Wesker con ella? ¿A qué se refería con que ella iría voluntariamente a su lado?

Las preguntas lo estaban matando.

Claire solo miraba por la ventanilla del auto. Se sentía peor que basura y con justa razón, justo lo que le había dicho a Leon semanas atrás fue cierto, le hizo un daño terrible a Piers, lo engañó y no solo eso, se embarazó del hombre que siempre amó y no conforme con eso, se comprometió. Sin contar que nunca pudo encontrar a Steve en el pasado y Wesker lo revivió. Nunca buscó al hombre que se sacrificó por salvarla, y Neil, maldita sea, era un bastardo, al que quiso en secreto pero al que nunca le desearía mal.

 _ **Flash back**_

Claire iba corriendo cuando Wesker se atravesó en su camino y la tomó por el cuello.

-Lo lamento amor, pero aún no se pueden ir – la bajó bruscamente al darse cuenta que la estaba asfixiando.

Wesker la llevó a rastras hasta un corredor oscuro y escucharon a alguien correr. Wesker volteó y la levantó; empezó a reír.

-¡Chris! – alcanzó a gritar Claire antes de que Albert apretara su cuello.

-Muévete – la aventó al pasillo y empezó a caminar.

-¡Claire, NO! – grito Chris mientras intentaba alcanzarlos.

Chris pasó por el hueco en donde entraron, provocado por la explosión del enfrentamiento con Alexia... fue cuando vio a un conjunto de zombis acercándose. Se armó de valor, pasó corriendo, tackleando y aventando a cuanta cosa se atravesaba con él, hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles. Llegaron a una zona de carga.

Wesker tenía agarrada por el cuello a Claire.

-Chris – dijo la muchacha casi sin voz.

-Bien hecho Chris, sucede que el trabajo de Alexia no fue gran cosa, así que lo único que queda ahora es ¡VENGANZA! – dijo Wesker.

-Déjala ir Wesker, no precisas de ella – contestó Chris intentando dar a entender tranquilidad.

Wesker lo miró a través de sus gafas y miró a Claire.

-Bien – y la aventó hacia su hermano.

-Claire ¿estás bien? – dijo Chris mientras se acercaba a su adolorida hermana

-Hoy es un buen día: vine por Alexia, pero matándote a ti es aún mejor – dijo Wesker

-Siento desilusionarte – contestó Chris en tono de burla – pero Alexia se ha ido –.

-Eso ya no me concierne – contestó rápidamente Wesker sonriendo – tengo a Steve para que trabaje conmigo –.

-¿¡Qué!? – preguntó Claire enojada.

-¿¡Steve!? – dijo casi al mismo tiempo Chris.

-En su cuerpo hay aún un Virus T-Alexia viviente, Steve deberá ser un buen espécimen – dijo Wesker cruzando los brazos – tal vez revivirá como yo y podrá ver otra vez a tu hermana –.

-¡Anormal! – grito Chris.

-No lo toques... - Claire se adelantó y se iba a lanzar contra Wesker pero Chris la detuvo a tiempo.

-Lo siento mi amor – dijo Wesker mientras hacía gesto negativo en forma de burla a los Redfield – pero mis hombres ya se lo han llevado –.

Chris alejo a Claire – Vete de aquí Claire –.

-Pero que hay de... –.

-Como miembro sobreviviente de STARS tengo que terminar esto –.

-Está bien, pero recuerda tu promesa... – dijo Claire antes de irse.

 ** _Fin del flash back_**

Se sentía asqueada por la cercanía de Wesker con ella en ese momento, no se defendió y se quedó como tonta petrificada por temor a que le hiciera algo a su hijo.

¡Qué ironía! Se quejó durante tanto tiempo de Ada y era igual o peor que ella. Mínimo la espía no tenía alguna historia sentimental con más hombres a parte de Leon.

Y luego, estaba él. Su amado agente, que pese a las cosas que contribuyó a hacer para estar en ese problema, no tenía la culpa de sus malas decisiones en el pasado, solamente era culpa de ella por no declarársele a Leon en su momento y dejar que las cosas se complicaran hasta la fecha.

No Sabía que quería Wesker con ella, Piers, Neil y Steve estaban del lado enemigo y seguramente atentarían no sólo contra ella, sino contra el mundo por su amorío con Leon y su puesto como directora.

Las ganas de abrir la puerta del auto en movimiento y aventarse eran muy tentadoras.

-¿No te inyectó nada?- la pregunta de Leon la regresó a la tierra.

-No, no me hizo nada - respondió girando el rostro para verlo de reojo y devolver los ojos al camino.

-Lamento lo que pasó hoy - dijo Leon después de un largo suspiro.

-Pero si no hiciste nada malo - continuó Claire

-Eso, no hice nada. Ese loco te tenía a su merced y te pudo hacer algo...-.

-Leon - Claire giró y puso una mano en la mejilla del rubio -Nada de esto fue tu culpa, no sabíamos que Wesker estuviera vivo y mucho menos que los tuviera a ellos -.

Leon puso las direccionales y se orilló.

-No es eso -respondió girando a verla ya con el auto detenido -me siento mal, preocupado, ansioso... lamento que Piers se haya tenido que enterar así, en verdad. Yo... jodí nuestra amistad haciendo eso aunque, me despejó de muchas dudas del porque no dejaba de pensar en ti desde que te volví a ver ese día en el aeropuerto -.

-Leon - Claire le dio un beso en la mejilla - a pesar de que nos metimos estando más alcoholizados que nada, no significa que hayas hecho las cosas mal después, yo estaba muy mal con lo de Piers y tú fuiste un gran amigo que no me dejó caer... -.

-Claire - la interrumpió el agente -¿qué sentiste al ver a los tres?-.

-Inicialmente sorpresa, después me sentí culpable... en cuanto a sentimientos, no te quiero mentir... sentí de todo un poco - Leon asintió con la cabeza mirando el volante - pero, pese a que hubo sentimientos fuertes por ellos, al que amo es a ti, de eso no hay duda -.

El agente la miró breves instantes y le dio un beso.

-Además estamos formando de inusuales pasos una familia... y aquí -señalo la pelirroja su vientre -hay alguien que me recuerda que los dos ebrios de todas formas deseábamos eso -.

Leon se puso nuevamente en marcha al departamento del castaño.

* * *

Ark estaba de pie sirviéndose un trago y digiriendo la información. Hunnigan estaba a su lado.

-Esto es muy peligroso chicos - dijo la morena tomando de golpe su whisky - un delincuente internacional al que creíamos muerto, en Estados Unidos, donde hace poco mataron al presidente, ¿saben que si eso sale a perderemos veracidad en cada una de nuestras agencias?-.

-No solo eso, perderíamos hasta nuestro trabajos... - continuó Ark poniendo su mano en el hombro de la Secretaria en forma de apoyo.

-La presencia de Wesker es una gran amenaza social y política - dijo Clive O'Brian, amigo y consultor de la B.S.A.A. y hombre de confianza de los muchachos.

Todos estaban repartidos en la sala y comedor del capitán de la B.S.A.A. escuchando atentos a los que aportaban algo.

-¿Por qué Wesker querría a mi hermana?- preguntó Chris

-Yo tengo una idea - contestó Jake -es solo una idea, y ruego que no sea lo que pienso -.

Todos seguían con la mirada al pelirrojo que a su vez, sacaba una fotografía de la cartera y se la entregaba a Chris. El castaño miró sorprendido la foto girando bruscamente a ver a su hermana. Claire se levantó en dirección a su hermano, tomó la fotografía con una mano y preguntó:

-¿Quién es ella? -.

Leon se acercó y miró la fotografía, era una foto vieja, con algunos dobleces. Una mujer de ojos miel y con una fisonomía muy similar a la de Claire abrazaba a un niño.

-Mi madre - respondió Jake mientras indicaba que pasaran la foto.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Wesker tras mi hermana?-.

-Que puedo ser de interés de Wesker...- respondió Claire.

-¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Ese hombre nos odia!- exclamó Chris enojado

-Ese hombre - la pelirroja señaló a Jake - también fue humano y aunque haya sido un monstruo con nosotros , he aquí los resultados de su humanidad -.

-Solo es una teoría Chris - O'Brian intentando calmar al hombre -solo faltaría saber quién es La Autoridad nueva, porque si hicieron el experimento de la transferencia de mente no solo en Natalia, en Claire o Moira... ¿qué es lo qe harán teniendo a tantas Alex?-.

-Si Alex Wesker estuviera en la mente de nosotras -interrumpió Natalia -ya hubiéramos hecho algo muy malo, y empezarían a notar algo raro. Claire solo ha tenido molestias normales del embarazo, Moira ha estado bien y yo debí tener la mente de esa mujer hace año y medio -.

-Tiene razón - la pelirroja defendió la postura de Natalia -hoy pudo salir a flote alguna de las Mentes de esa perturbada -.

-Pero Moira ha empezado a sufrir de migraña nuevamente-Barry miró de reojo a su hija.

-Eso no significa nada Barry, más joven me daban crisis, no es nuevo ¿o no? -Moira se dirigió a su madre.

-Lo sé cielo pero tu padre está preocupado, cuando ustedes -miró a Poly también -eran niñas, Albert Wesker amenazó con dañarlas, no quiere que vuelva a pasar...-.

Moira miró a su madre y asintió, por eso al cabezota de Barry se negaba a que ella se involucrara con TerraSave y reaccionó tan mal al enterarse de la existencia de Alex Wesker.

-¿Y qué haremos con Piers, Neil y Steve?- preguntó Claire

Leon torció un poco la boca. Sherry le dio un ligero apretón de mano para que se tranquilizara.

-Ellos ya no son civiles y ex soldados, además está Deborah Harper - continuó Claire -Neil debe someterse a un juicio por los secuestros y crímenes en la colonia penal, Piers fue de gran ayuda para detener la propagación de H.A.L.O.S en el mar pero desconocemos que planea hacer contra nosotros - esa última frase la dijo con tristeza -Steve es un pobre hombre que se llevaron desde los diecisiete años, no creo que esté actuando bajo algún método de control... y Harper, desconozco mucho sobre ella, pero es una víctima de Simmons y TerraSave la podría apoyar -.

-Desconocemos que tan peligrosos sean ahora Claire -dijo Billy -no sabemos si ellos realmente fueron culpables del asesinato del CEO Yong, los atentados de TerraSave y la B.S.A.A, y el más reciente ataque a ti y a Leon -.

-Pero las investigaciones de Ark apuntaron a terroristas normales -interrumpió Helena -Deborah no sería capaz de hacer algo así-.

-Tal vez ella no - dijo Carlos sacando su teléfono y conectándolo a la pantalla de Chris -pero él sí -.

La pantalla mostraba una imagen de la cámara de seguridad del lobby de TerraSave, en la imagen se veía a Leon, Claire y Sherry viendo a la pantalla, y al repartidor sospechoso que había entregado el paquete a Janne.

-No puede ser... -exclamó Claire apretando los puños.

La imagen mostraba a Steve. Alejándose de la recepción.

-Estoy ayudando a la B.S.A.A. con las investigaciones, acabamos de recuperar el material de la cámara y no solo eso-cambió de foto a la del estacionamiento de la B.S.A.A. con Neil saliendo en un auto.

-Malditos hijos de puta... - exclamó la pelirroja al ver las imágenes.

-Steve Burnside y Neil Fisher están siendo buscados por terrorismo, las órdenes son detenerlos aunque tengan que matarlos, si sobreviven serán sometidos a juicio - dijo Hunnigan -Pero si se descubre la identidad de Piers como soldado caído de la B.S.A.A. tendremos un problema, habrán muchos ojos y oídos buscando un pretexto para disolver la B.S.A.A. -

-Mierda, qué dilema - exclamó Sheva hundiéndose en el sofá.

-¿Y qué hay de Ada Wong?- preguntó Inez -esa mujer sabe que va a pasar algo, se lo dijo a Leon-.

-Ella limpió su nombre con lo sucedido en China - dijo Sherry -en una memoria cuyo informe ya le di a Leon y Chris descubrí pocas cosas relevantes, solo que es nor coreana y que está involucrada con un tal Sarmiento -.

-¿Quién es Sarmiento?- preguntó Jill

-Otro espía enviado a China que nunca pudo llegar gracias a un incidente previo-.

Un ligero murmullo se hizo en la sala de Chris.

-Ada nunca ha ido sola a misiones, solo en Raccoon donde salió herida - interrumpió la rubia menor - en España era compañera de Jack Krauser, solo que tuvo que verse en la penosa necesidad de rematarlo... -

-Sherry pero yo fui quien acabó con Krauser - dijo Leon.

-La computadora de Ada dice que no - dijo Sherry -en Eslavia del este la iba monitoreando Sarmiento durante su encuentro con Svetlana, algo pasó antes de los incidentes en China, no hay informes del incidente ni del hombre-.

-Ella dijo que había un hombre por el que hacía todo, es posible que sea él - dijo Leon.

-Pero en dado caso ¿para qué advertirte que no te metas si fue a amenazar a Claire?- preguntó Rebecca.

-Es Ada... o como sea que se llame, hace las cosas por sus propios intereses, no le veo una particularidad - dijo Jill.

-No hay que confiarnos - dijo Chris mientras empezaban a organizar las cosas y el plan de acción.

Natalia se sentía satisfecha de alguna forma y de otra bastante preocupada. Pese a que le hubiera gustado seguir escuchando lo que harían, tuvo que retirarse con Moira, Poly y Kathy por orden de Barry.

Supo de los avances de las investigaciones oficiales, de que no tenían ni idea para que había sido la transferencia de mente. Pero era urgente hablar con Albert sobre la fidelidad de Ada en su "noble" cruzada.

* * *

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Albert

-Completamente -respondió Alex

 _ **Dos días después...**_

-¿Algo que quieras añadir Ada?-Preguntó el rubio.

-¿No puedo tener mis motivos para no querer a Redfield cerca de Leon? Ella iba a ser conejillo de indias después de todo y no tenía caso... -.

No pudo continuar la frase cuando el hombre de gafas le dio una potente bofetada.

-¡¿Eres estúpida?! ¿por qué no investigaste de quien era el hijo de Claire Redfield? Pusiste en riesgo una valiosa adquisición -.

-¡No me vuelvas a tocar!- gritó la asiática enfurecida.

-Lo haré las veces que sean necesarias si es que quieres mantener vivo a Alejandro Sarmiento-.

Alex y Frederic solo miraban la escena en la sala improvisada de su mal trecho cuartel.

-Ese niño - continuó Wesker - tiene en su sangre el T Veronica, ese virus tarda quince años en adaptarse en el cuerpo, los anticuerpos están ahí, posiblemente tenga anticuerpos de Las Plagas que tú conoces mejor que nadie y ahora del T-Phobos, ¡Alex pudo haberlo matado!-

-No volverá a pasar señor - dijo Ada arrastrando las palabras mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su labio roto.

-Claro que no -continuó el rubio - ya te diremos lo que vas a hacer para remediar tu error -.

Frederic miró a Natalia de reojo y ella asintió.

-¿Estás segura?-.

-Sí, no me queda mucho tiempo en este cuerpo, si vamos a trabajar a marchas forzadas, necesito aprovechar al máximo en el avance de mis investigaciones, puede que en la noche tengan que encerrarme pero, es lo mejor - respondió la niña.

-Te vas a encargar de hacer el secuestro más escandaloso de tu vida - dijo Wesker -vas a irrumpir en el hogar Burton y llevarte a Alex sin dañarla de ahí-.

* * *

Leon giró y notó que la cama estaba vacía. Se levantó en la búsqueda de Claire un poco preocupado, teniendo a Wesker suelto no podía estar tranquilo.

 ** _Departamento de Leon S. Kennedy en McMillan, Washington, 03:08 hrs._**

Salió a la sala y vio la silueta de Claire mirando la ventana y con un vaso de agua.

-¿Problemas para dormir?-.

-Agruras - respondió con una triste sonrisa - mientras tu subes de peso, yo paso mil etapas en una hora, ¿y tú?-.

-La falta de compañía me hizo preocuparme un poco -.

-Si Wesker quisiera llevarme, lo haría de una forma dramática como acostumbra -.

-No juegues con eso -.

-Disculpa, no era mi... - Claire se calló de golpe mientras un gesto de dolor aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- Leon se acercó preocupado al ver como tambaleaba.

-No sé... me está doliendo mucho - se agarró el vientre.

Leon le quitó el vaso de agua. Y la ayudó a moverse, la tomó en brazos y tomó sus llaves.

Benditas horas de la madrugada para más emociones terribles.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó?-.

 ** _Urgencias, Hospital de Especialidades Médicas de la D.S.O. 03:30 hrs._**

Chris entró a toda velocidad en pantalones deportivos. Se puso lo primero que encontró.

-Se empezó a sentir mal, no me han dicho nada - Leon se pasó una mano por la cabeza mientras se volvía a sentar.

-Si algo le hizo ese bastardo, te juro que lo encuentro en menos de una hora y lo mato -.

-No es necesaria la agresión - dijo Rebecca saliendo de urgencias.

-¿Cómo está?-preguntó Leon poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la castaña.

-Bajo a mucho estrés pero bien, solo es una falsa alarma, además de un cólico demasiado fuerte por las circunstancias... -

-¿Qué circunstancias? Creo que hablo por Leon y por mí al decirte que no entiendo nada-.

-Es normal que tenga algunas molestias fuera de lo habitual, más por la cantidad... -.

-¿Cantidad? -preguntaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo.

-Resulta señores que la querida Claire Redfield en los ultrasonidos tenía a un pequeño extra en el -.

-¿Son dos?- preguntó Chris -cuida tu ambigüedad Becky, por un momento pensé que eran ocho niños y un caballo-.

-Carajo Chris, tu fantasía zoofílica con tu hermana es asquerosa - respondió Rebecca.

-¿Fuera de eso está bien?- preguntó Leon aún sorprendido.

-Sí pillo, solo necesita relajarse un poco de todo esto, sé que es difícil pero tendrá que hacerlo, además tendrás que acelerar esa boda o Claire más pronto de lo que esperas no entrará en el vestido, va a subir rápidamente de peso, por esta noche se queda en observación, antes del medio día la daremos de alta-.

-Caramba son dos... - se quedó pensando Leon -como no se me ocurrió antes, toda mi familia ha tenido gemelos, yo tengo una gemela... -

-Pues continuarán la tradición familiar -.

-¡Genial! Así uno se puede llamar Chris -

Los dos presentes miraron al castaño como si le hubiera salido una tercera mano.

-No me miren así, es culpa de este par por hacerme tío así -.

-Creí que ya habíamos pasado esa etapa del pequeño Chris... - dijo Leon aún aterrado.

-Será mejor que avise a los chicos que Claire está bien en lo que cabe, ya estaban en la espera de ir a atacar a quien fuese... - dijo Chris sacando su teléfono y saliendo -Vendré cuando el sol salga para que ella duerma un poco -.

-Le diré que viniste - dijo el rubio despidiéndose de su cuñado.

-Ahora ve al cuarto de tu chica y yo voy a reportarme con el Sr. Coen, hay un cómodo sillón que te espera, habitación 202-.

Leon agradeció las atenciones de la mujer y subió al primer piso. Al menos el Hospital de la D.S.O. no pondría a la pelirroja nerviosa al tener las habitaciones pintadas en azules. Avanzó solo dos habitaciones para llegar a la de Claire, la mujer miraba nuevamente por la ventana con un poco de suero bajando hacia su mano, el cabello en una trenza y su oxigeno.

-Al menos no es una incómoda mascarilla - dijo la activista mientras miraba al agente -¿Ya te dijo Becky?-.

-Si - se sentó a su lado - dos en el paquete... -

-Esto complica un poco todo ¿no?-.

-Lo único que complicó es que me haya paseado por urgencias en pijama -.

-Al menos hoy si traes pijama y no corriste en calzoncillos -.

-Con tal de que ustedes estén bien, me paseo en toalla... -.

-¿Cómo pretende Becky que no me estrese? Tengo el peor trabajo del mundo en este momento -.

Claire se recargó en la cama, poniendo las manos en su nuca.

-Algo haremos, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que entres en ese vestido de novia -.

-¿Te dijo lo mismo? Esa Rebecca -

-En serio, adelantemos la boda, vamos a necesitar ese seguro con más urgencia que antes mujer... -

-¿Y cuánto pretendes adelantar todo?-.

-En cuanto te den de alta del reposo -.

-Becky no me quiere estresar y tú poniéndome una boda... -

-Eso lo harán las MN y los PN -.

.-Madrinas de la novia y padrinos del novio, que ingenioso -.

-Claire... ¿aún te quieres casar conmigo aunque Piers esté vivo?-

La pelirroja miró extrañada al rubio que no dejaba de observarla.

-Si - dijo firme -me hubiera arrepentido a los meses de casada con él, y seguramente tu hubieras robado a la novia, me afectó verlo vivo, pero la vida sigue y yo ya la hice a tu lado -.

-¿Te hubieras casado sin amarlo?-.

-No me mal entiendas Leon, amé a Piers - giró para ver el techo -pero me negaba a ver lo que sentía, no era esa clase de amor como el que siento por ti - Leon la miraba impaciente - es ese amor como el de un familiar, o un hermano... tal vez era mi forma enferma de querer tener algo estable -.

-Tal vez - habló Leon dándole un pequeño golpe con dos dedos en la frente - tenías que haberme dicho lo que sentías Claire, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero soy un bruto para los asuntos del corazón, yo solo me hice ideas de que era solo estrés post traumático lo que sentía por ti, entre que te alejaste, mi entrenamiento y trabajo en el gobierno, se complicó todo -.

Claire negó con la cabeza, ella no era de las de la idea de "Dios por algo hace las cosas" -Leon yo siempre he pensado en que las cosas pasan en el momento que deben pasar, no creo que estuviéramos listos antes, ni ahora lo estamos -ambos rieron - además ahora estamos juntos, con dos pequeños que me noquearon hoy peor que un BOW-.

-Eso no me quita de la cabeza que de hablar antes, ya estaríamos casados y esperando el quinto hijo -.

Claire rió. Conociendo la sed insaciable de Leon en los momentos pasionales, le creía. Leon la observó reír, se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Debes descansar, mi cómodo reposet y yo tenemos una noche pendiente-.

Claire se acostó de lado mirándolo. Leon le acomodó el cabello.

-Te vas a lastimar la espalda de nuevo -.

-¡Oye, hablas cono si tu futuro marido fuera un viejo!-.

-Leon... ¿vas a estar aquí cuando despierte?-.

Leon la tomó de la mano -siempre-.

* * *

Katy Burton escuchaba a medias a Chris Redfield esa mañana. Ahora entendía porque a la gente cercana del castaño, a veces los desesperaba. Y no era para menos, cuando se lo proponía podía ser realmente molesto. Esa madrugada, después de dejar a Leon y llegar a su hogar, Chris sin poder dormir encendió el televisor en el primer canal que encontró; lo que no sabía para la mala fortuna de Katy es que encendería el aparato justamente en un maratón de media noche de Mil Maneras de Morir.

Chris llegó extremadamente creativo, con Mil Motivos Para Darle Incapacidad Completa A Claire, cosa que estaba desesperando a la doctora Burton. Caminaba por los pasillos escuchando la mala versión de Destino Final que el soldado hacía. Katy estaba explicándole que Claire no era la primera mujer embarazada del planeta cuando abrió la puerta y los dos callaron.

Chris miraba con ternura la escena. Claire dormía de lado con un Leon totalmente rendido dormido en sus piernas, tomados de la mano. Esperaba tener la oportunidad algún día de poder vivir algo así.

Katy se acercó a la pareja y los despertó dulcemente.

* * *

Chris seguía sorprendido. Leon cumplía sus amenazas.

 _ **Semana y media después.**_

Y ahora estaba en su habitación con un grupo de mujeres esperando la reacción de Claire.

-Por Dios, dime que esa cara es de que no me veo mal -.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Mírate!- la giró a la par que las mujeres se movían del espejo para dejar a una radiante y asombrada Claire frente al espejo -Debiste modelar... bueno, mejor no, o hubiera comprado todas las revistas de los puestos para que nadie te viera -.

Claire rió y se miró de nuevo. Las chicas se habían lucido arreglándola. Miraba su cabello ondulado en forma de cascada con unas extensiones que parecían reales, su cabello se veía muchísimo más largo.

El maquillaje era discreto, natural, los ojos ligeramente en plata y los labios rosados. Un perfecto ahumado resaltaba los ojos azules de la activista.

-Benditos vestidos carísimos de diseñador oculta embarazos, ni se notan esos dos -exclamó Inez sonriendo mientras recordaba el día que fueron a comprar el vestido.

Y atrás estaba el vestido de la discordia. Muchas novias hubieran mandado al cuerno a todos poniéndose el vestido que se les diera la gana. Pero ella no era así, el elegir el vestido con Chris y los Burton era importante para ella, quería que tanto ellos como ella estuvieran de acuerdo con la elección.

Pero los hermanos Redfield entre ellos se complicaron bastante la elección. Chris se impuso en comprar el vestido y todo relacionado con la fiesta. "Si te vas a casar, haz que valga la pena la fiesta, además de que es mi último gasto fuerte como el mayor de los Redfield" y con eso desarmaron sentimentalmente a la pelirroja, aunque sospechaba que era porque se enteró de que la familia de Leon y el mismo agente tenían mucha pasta , pero prefirió no indagar.

Claire no iba a permitir gastar a Chris en un vestido de más de mil dólares y Chris, quería a Claire en un espectácular vestido de princesa. "Ni Leon se pone así de pesado con esto" dijo Claire al tercer día de la búsqueda del vestido del mal. Obtener un vestido como querían ambos era muy difícil. Claire y los demás entraron con pesar a una tienda con rebajas, siendo sorprendidos con un Carolina Herrera, liviano, con pedrería, con espacio dio para los gemelos aún no tan notorios, que le dejaba respirar a Claire, en un precio de menos de la mitad de lo normal.

-Venga ya que el fotógrafo espera afuera -dijo Chris sacando una caja de la cual sacó un collar tipo gargantilla y se lo colocó a su hermana -Te preguntaras de donde lo saqué, Barry guarda aún cosas de papá y mamá, y esto es para ti como parte de la familia Redfield.

Un eco de voces acompañó a una enternecida Claire que abrazó a su hermano varios segundos.

-Venga, que no quiero llorar, nos toman las malditas fotos y vienes por mi - dijo Claire echándose aire al rostro.

Chris se separó y sonriendo salió del lugar.

Las chicas aún en bata hicieron una creativa sesión fotográfica donde salían en poses simulando que apenas se arreglaban. Simulando que se quitaban la ceja o que se rasuraban.

Otras donde estaban en la fiesta total luchando con almohadas.

Se vistieron ya con la vestimenta oficial, las damas usaban vestidos en corte cola de sirena en color vino. Salieron a la mini cantina de Chris, y se tomaron fotos simulando estar bebiendo. Chris, Carlos y Jake estaban en la sala de televisión sin percatarse de la sesión.

-Oye Jake - soltó Chris sin dejar de mirar la repetición del partido del Real Madrid.

-Mmm -.

-¿Cuándo planeaban decir que Sherry y tu están saliendo?-.

Jake casi escupe su vaso de agua en su traje. Jake no era un hombre al que le gustaran los eventos sociales. Así que optó por un traje negro con corbata en vino, haciendo juego con la pequeña Birkin.

-Para que decir lo evidente hombre - exclamó Carlos después de ver un fallido intento de gol.

-¿Les tengo que pedir permiso para eso?- preguntó arqueando una ceja -tu hermana no te avisó cuando hicieron a esos dos bebés-.

-Es diferente - dijo Chris con cara de asco, Carlos dio una sonora carcajada.

-Conociendo a Chris, seguro le contaba el periodo y los días fértiles - dijo el latino.

-Agradezcan que las fotos de Kennedy fueron temprano o llegarían con bonitos estampados rojos y marrones - dijo Chris molesto.

-No te enojes con nosotros, Leon fue el culpable - se excuso Jake burlón -pero si te sirve de algo, Sherry es importante para mí, de verdad -.

-Te creo - dijo Chris poniéndose de pie -solo quiero que sepas que esa niña ya es como mi hermana, le haces algo y con gusto te parto la cara - Chris salió y vio como posaban con vasos llenos de algo que parecía ron -¡Oigan que está embarazada!-.

-Es jugo Chris, por Dios - exclamó Jill -baja al pobre fotógrafo-.

-No fue tan malo ¿verdad? - dijo Carlos apagando el televisor -a su manera, pero "Rambo" te estima -.

Jake sonrió con el comentario del ex mercenario. Chris era como Rambo, y acababa de aceptar de buena forma su noviazgo con Sherry. Los hijos de Claire traían la torta bajo el brazo.

-Vamos, es hora de irnos y dejar a los Redfield hacer tiempo antes de la hora de la boda - exclamó Sherry jalando a los hombres fuera de la casa. Se repartirían en los autos.

Hoy iba una Natalia vivaracha. Alex decidió no aparecerse en la mente de la niña a menos que fuera necesario. Odiaba la miel de esa familia.

* * *

-Caramba Leon, compórtate, tu cuñado y tu forraron el lugar de seguridad -.

Joddie Kennedy veía divertida a su hermano. Cargaba a uno de sus hijos pequeños, su hermana se había encargado de tener cinco niños y seguía fresca. Como una lechuga.

-¡Mamá, dile a Jacob que deje de subirme el vestido!-.

-Jacob tu hermana no necesita tu sobreprotección -.

-¡Pues dile que aquí no va a ligarse a uno de los compañeros del tío Leon! - exclamó el adolescente que imitaba a su hermana.

-Maire, Jacob, vayan a molestar a su padre y déjenme hablar con su tío - exigió Joddie molesta mientras le acomodaba a su hija el vestido para que no se viera tan escotado.

Leon miraba con una sonrisa a los mellizos de trece años irse aventando plantas. Los veía poco pero lo hac8a para evitar que los dañaran.

-No sé que me preocupa más, los terroristas, tus hijos o lo que sea que hayan planeado Chris y Claire -

-¿El baile de entrada?- preguntó la rubia

-No... - dijo Leon recordando el evento de la semana.

 _ **Flash back**_

Leon había salido a terminar de repartir invitaciones. Entre los días de reposo de Claire y su compra del vestido, prefirió que no se excediera de actividades. Llegó a su piso y escuchó una ovación de mujeres con un efusivo Chris.

-No sé que hayas preparado con el novato, pero esto va a causar conmoción -.

-¡No has perdido el toque Claire! En el Instituto se ganó una televisión por esto - esa era la voz de Inez

-¿Pero cuándo nos ibas a decir que tenías otra habilidad secreta Claire?-preguntó Sherry -Definitivamente erraste de carrera -.

-La culpa es de Chris - se excusó la ojiazul -todo por sus geniales ideas -.

-¿Qué ideas?- Leon entro al departamento y vio a Claire de pie frente a todos en la sala.

Todos lo miraron con horror.

-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?-preguntó Chris serio

-¿Qué tanto no debería escuchar?-.

-¿Escuchaste lo que hizo Claire?- preguntó Sherry.

-¿No debía escuchar lo que dijo Claire?-.

Joder, el agente sabía cómo buscar una respuesta.

-No ha escuchado nada, tranquilos - dijo Inez relajada

Leon miró a la pelirroja, quien solo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Es una inocente sorpresita - respondió la mujer a la mirada extraña que le daba su novio.

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

-Nunca te ha gustado esperar por las sorpresas-.

-Pero no conoces a Chris Redfield, por eso no me gusta la idea, si el hizo algo, es de preocuparse- Leon miró al reloj -¿Qué no es hora de que llegue la novia?-.

-¡Papá, calma a tu hijo!- exclamó Joddie

-¿Otra vez preguntando por la novia?- preguntó sonriente el hombre a lo que Leon suspiró

* * *

Leon miró a un complacido Chris que saludaba efusivo a los que iban llegando.

-Te ves bien de traje, te ves menos inflado - dijo el rubio haciendo alusión a los músculos del soldado.

-Mi puño se ve mejor en tu cara - dijo Chris sonriendo.

Al menos su nuevo cuñado estaba de buen humor.

-En tus sueños - dijo Leon mientras saludaba a lo lejos a Ashley Graham con el Secretario -solo espero que Claire no luzca como chantilly en el vestido -.

Chris sonrió burlón -Me lo vas a agradecer - le dio una palmada en la espalda -.

* * *

¿Había algo más delicioso que el chantilly? Leon en ese momento había perdido la capacidad de recordar muchas cosas. Entre ellas que estaba frente a sus invitados, solo tenía ojos para la pelirroja que entraba del brazo de su hermano.

Chris se merecía una ovación. Claire se veía espectacular.

-¿En serio esperan un hijo?- preguntó Bruce, el esposo de Joddie bajito.

-La magia de la ropa - dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Pues la tía Claire está MUY bien -susurró Jacob.

-Cállate o te van a pegar los abuelos - dijo Maire a su hermano dándole un codazo.

* * *

Las palabras finales del padre sellaron la unión con un beso de los presentes.

-¡Qué guapo es mi esposo!- susurró Claire a su marido.

Leon llevaba un smoking negro con camisa blanca .

-Todo un Lord inglés para mi princesa, Chris y los demás me han dado tremenda sorpresa -.

-Me alegra que le guste Sr. Bond-.

Leon abrazó a su esposa dándole de nueva cuenta otro beso.

Alex Wesker ya estaba de vuelta. Trasmitiendo en video llamada los eventos a Albert Wesker, que observaba con una furiosa Ada Wong.

* * *

-¡Esto sí es una verdadera fiesta!- exclamó Carlos al entrar al jardín donde eran conducidos por una acomodadora a su mesa.

-Hace mucho que no asistíamos a una boda - confesó Jill - desde el 97 cuando se casó una de las hijas del alcalde de Raccoon, supongo que todos queríamos un buen recuerdo en el futuro -.

-Creo que somos compañeros de misión - bromeo Helena sentándose con Hunnigan a su lado.

Rebecca y Billy se sentaron con ellos, en la mesa de a lado estaban las chicas Burton con Sherry y Jake, entre los miembros de la familia Burton había dos mujeres, Manuela y Lucia, también víctimas de los experimentos de esos locos y ambas agentes de la B.S.A.A de París.

-La mesa de los X-Men -gritó Carlos mientras los aludidos volteaban y se reían.

-Lo que fue una sorpresa fue saber sobre la familia de Leon - dijo Helena - ¡Qué suerte!-.

Días antes se supo uno de los grandes misterios del agente Kennedy. Resultaba que previo a la cena de compromiso Leon les comentó un poco de ellos. Su padre, ex policía, se convirtió en uno de los directivos del FBI en su juventud. Y su madre, bueno, ella había sido dueña de los cosméticos BAC, el cómo se conocieron es un misterio pero el Sr. Charles Kennedy venía de una buena familia, Leon fue el hijo rebelde que en vez de elegir una carrera tranquila como médico o abogado, quiso ser policía como su padre y un tío que admiraba, siendo apoyado por sus padres y solito haciéndose de su propio dinero e inversión.

-Y que lo digas -bromeó Hunnigan -pudo ser un junior pero nunca presumió nada, eso explica por que le gusta vivir tan bien -.

-Por eso Chris quiso lucirse con la fiesta, para que vean que no es un tacaño con su hermana - dijo Nilly.

-Hombres... con sus cosas de quien puede más - bromeó Jill

Claire hablaba con su hermano de forma nerviosa.

-Hombre calma, se acaba de casar contigo y ya la vigilas - bromeó Ark, padrino del novio, al verlo preocupado siguiendo con la mirada a la novia.

-Presiento que es algo de su famosa sorpresita -respondió el rubio.

-Mejor ve por tu esposa que ya es hora de su baile de entrada-.

* * *

-Y ahora, el Sr. Y Sra. Kennedy van a bailar su primera canción como esposos - anunció el maestro de ceremonias.

Esa voz se le hacía familiar a Claire, pero ¿de dónde?.

-Estás un poco nerviosa Sra. Kennedy - dijo Leon tomándola de la cintura

-Es por la dichosa sorpresa, pero nada grave -.

 _No more talk of darkness_  
 _Forget these wide-eyed fears_  
 _I'm here, nothing can harm you_  
 _My words will warm and calm you_

-No me gusta esperar mucho Claire-.

-No exageres, esperaste quince años por mí-.

-Touché-.

 _Let me be your freedom_  
 _Let daylight dry your tears_  
 _I'm here, with you, beside you_  
 _To guard you and to guide you_

 _Say you'll love me every waking moment_  
 _Turn my head with talk of summer time_  
 _Say you need me with you now and always_  
 _Promise me that all you say is true_  
 _That's all I ask of you_

-¿El Fantasma de la Ópera? Con este vestido si me siento ad hoc -.

-Tenía que ser especial la primera canción - le dijo Leon dándole un ligero beso en los labios -¿Cómo están los bebés?-.

-Bien, durmiendo dentro de mí, supongo -.

 _Let me be your shelter_  
 _Let me be your light_  
 _You're safe, no one will find you_  
 _Your fears are far behind you_

 _All I want is freedom_  
 _A world with no more night_  
 _And you, always beside me_  
 _To hold me and to hide me_

-¿Estás lista para lo que viene?-

-¿A una lucha contra el bioterrorismo para cuidar a nuestra familia? Sí -.

-Me alegra saber eso, pero yo me refería al cambio de música -.

-Oh, eso. Sí, también, ya me cambié de zapatos -.

 _Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_  
 _Let me lead you from your solitude_  
 _Say you need me with you here, beside you_  
 _Anywhere you go, let me go too_

-Claire, _that's all I ask of you-_ cantó Leon a su oído provocando un ligero color rosado en las mejillas de su esposa.

-No cantas mal - dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Era el ganador indiscutible de las noches de karaoke en la D.S.O.-

La activista rio.

 _Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_  
 _Say the word and I will follow you_

 _Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

 _Say you love me_

 _You know I do_

 _Love me, that's all I ask of you._

 _Anywhere you go, let me go too_  
 _Love me, that's all I ask of you_

Y la música cambió a "Roll Over Beethoven" haciendo que todas las damas entraran a bailar con sus parejas, Helena y Hunnigan se pusieron a grabar con sus respectivos celulares hasta que Carlos y Billy las tomaron del brazo para bailar con dos mujeres cada uno.

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos Burton?- preguntó Katy a su esposo.

-Como en los viejos tiempos - afirmó el hombre mayor jalándola a bailar. Ningán niño le iba a ganar bailando rock and roll.

* * *

Y la sorpresa para Claire de su hermano fue algo que la descuadró mucho. Después del baile inicial, escuchó como la banda se presentó. Al escuchar su nombre Claire dejó a su marido para correr e ir a abrazarlos.

Leon miró confundido a Chris, quien se acercó y le susurró:

-Todo es parte de tu sorpresa y la de ella -.

Leon iba a preguntar que estaba pasando cuando Sherry Birkin lo jaló a su mesa con sus padres y lo hizo sentarse con él. No entendía nada, Jake se acercó a ellos y habló algo con todos que hizo que Claire se tapara la boca con cara de sorpresa. El vocalista, el bajista, el baterista y una chica guitarrista asintieron esperando lo que parecía la aprobación de Claire.

La mujer dudó breves segundos y asintió con la cabeza.

Leon giró a ver nuevamente a la rubia que sonreía complacida.

-Menuda sorpresa vas a tener -.

-Buenas tardes a todos - dijo el vocalista mientras bajaba de su escenario limitado con Jake y Claire -Nosotros somos Quantum y no estaríamos presentes sino fuera por el culpable de todo esto, el Sr. Chris Redfield - todos aplaudieron - mejor conocido por nuestro baterista Hiro como el "deja de mirarle el trasero a mi hermana a menos que quieras escupir tus propios dientes del tuyo"-todos rieron por el comentario del hombre que había imitado a la perfección a Chris.

-Serán cabrones - gritó Chris desde su mesa riendo.

-No era necesario, tu hermana nos pateaba el trasero sin tu ayuda. Todos se preguntaran "¿de dónde salieron estos tipos?" Y bueno, yo soy el sexy maestro de química Robert, el dentista Hiroshi, Matt el entrenador de deportes y Lexie la periodista, de jóvenes éramos unos alterados como todos y teníamos a una rockera metalera Claire Redfield - se escuchó un silbido de Carlos y a una apenada Claire que saludaba a todos con la mano -Sr. Kennedy, sabemos que su pequeña Sherry le dijo que la Sra. aquí a mi lado tenía a una banda, pero como sabe todo se fue al demonio con Raccoon, donde desafortunadamente perdimos a Harry el del sintetizador, pero, el joven aquí presente fue reclutado por Sherry Birkin y Chris para esta ocasión, así que solo por hoy, en esta ocasión especial, Quantum se reúne -.

Empezaron a escucharse los primeros acordes y Jake corrió al sintetizador. Claire subió con Robert y empezó a cantar:

 _You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin'_

-¿Caramba, esa es mi Claire?- preguntó Leon a la par que todos exclamaban y aplaudían _._

 _I'm gonna send you back to schoolin',  
Way down inside honey, you need it,  
I'm gonna give you my love,_

 _Wanna Whole Lotta Love?_

 _You've been learnin', baby, I bean learnin',_  
 _All them good times, baby, baby, I've been yearnin',_  
 _Way, way down inside honey, you need it,_  
 _I'm gonna give you my love_

 _Wanna Whole Lotta Love?_

 _You've been coolin', baby, I've been droolin',_  
 _All the good times I've been misusin',_  
 _Way, way down inside, I'm gonna give you my love,_  
 _I'm gonna give you every inch of my love,_  
 _Gonna give you my love._  
 _Yeah! All right! Let's go!_

 _Wanna Whole Lotta Love?_

 _Way down inside, woman, You need love._  
 _Shake for me, girl, I wanna be your backdoor man._  
 _Hey, oh, hey, oh, Oh, oh, oh, Keep a-coolin', baby,_  
 _Keep a-coolin', baby._

Leon se levantó veloz a abrazar a su esposa. La cargó dando algunas vueltas.

-Eso es cuando se vayan de Luna de Miel - gritó Ark

-Serás... - pero Leon fue callado por un beso de la activista que salvó al padrino.

-Que aún tiene que dar su discurso - dijo Claire separándose de su esposo.

Se dirigió a la banda para presentárselos a su marido.

* * *

Chris se levantó cuando dejaron de pasar las fotografías de las sesiones fotográficas. Habían sido muy divertidas y muy buenas. Levantó su copa y con un tenedor quiso darle un golpe, pero no midió la fuerza y la rompió. Provocando la mirada inquieta de todos.

-¡Malditos esteroides!- gritó Inez

-Aún así me quieres mujer - contestó Chris recibiendo una nueva copa - Bonito me he de ver en l vídeo rompiendo la cristalería, llegó la hora de los momentos incómodos, así que cedo la palabra a Ark Thompson -.

-Gracias Chris - dijo el investigador poniéndose de pie - Como buen padrino, tengo que poner en vergüenza al novio, y como saben, tenerlo aquí fue la primera señal para que empiecen a sonar las campanas del apocalipsis, en fin, para no arruinar mucho el ansiado momento, les contaré que conocí a Leon en el instituto cuando se cayó en el trasero de la instructora Danielle Perry, desde ese día supe que ese chico era heterosexual y que podría tener futuro con las mujeres, aunque nos costó una semana limpiando baños, a mi por reírme de ellos, y sí, odié a Leon al inicio, así que en hora buena amigo, sigues cayendo en los brazos de buenas mujeres-

Leon estaba rojo como un tomate mientras Claire lloraba de tanta risa.

-Tú no te salvas pequeña - dijo Chris poniéndose de pie, ahora vengo yo con el anecdotario, pero esta narración extraordinaria me la compartió Barry -Claire miró asustada al hombre que solo se encogió de hombros -oh sí Claire, es tu predicción del futuro, yo estaba de capacitación en Maine cuando mi muy rebelde hermana decidió escaparse de casa de Barry e ir con Samantha a una fiesta de sus nuevos "amigos" universitarios, les ahorraré la parte de la historia donde Claire se puso ebria y en su manía de usar shorts, provocaron una riña campal entre su eterno enamorado Robert en ese entonces y aquí presente y veinte tipos del club de atletismo, el hombre quedó tan morado que se sentía un héroe -

-Lo era - interrumpió el hombre mientras Claire escondía la cara entre sus manos.

-Calla y escucha; cuando acompañó a mi hermana a vomitar al jardín, mi hermana se quejó de su inexperiencia en los golpes, le terminó de patear el trasero y le gritó que se casaría con el mejor policía de Raccoon, cuenta la leyenda que Barry llegó justo a tiempo antes de que Claire le pateara al pequeño Robert y se quedó dormida, al otro día la quise llevar al convento-

-¿Con qué el mejor policía de Raccoon, eh?- preguntó Leon levantando una ceja, Claire asintió echándose aire en la cara para bajar la coloración idéntica a su cabello

-Se casó ya con el poli de Raccoon, pero eligió al más novato, torpe y bruto en el amor, esperemos que llegue a ser el hombre de la epifanía de mi hermana - levantó su copa.

Todos brindaron.

* * *

Leon se levantó y le pidió a su esposa que lo acompañara al escenario con su banda.

-¡Oigan, que ya empieza la sorpresa del novio!- dijo el rubio haciendo que varios se conglomeraran al rededor de la pista de baile.

Chris puso una silla en frente de la banda y sentó a una muy confundida Claire.

-¡No quiero strippers! ¡Ni en la despedida los tuvimos!-

-Luego hablaremos de esa despedida Sra. Kennedy - Leon hizo una seña de seguirla con la mirada.

Empezó a sonar la música y Leon tanto como Chris, Jake, Billy, Carlos, David, Ark y John empezaron a bailar una divertida parodia de "Bootilicious" de Destiny's Child, seguida por "Thriller" de Michael Jackson... después empezó a sonar la canción favorita de Claire de su grupo favorito. Leon la hizo pararse y cantar con él.

Conocía a la perfección la letra, "Who Wants To Live Forever" era preciosa.

 _Ya no hay para amar  
tiempo ni lugar,  
Lo que soñé,  
no se por qué,  
no lo podré lograr ._

 _¿Quién vivirá por siempre?_  
 _¿Por quién vivir por siempre?_

Leon la abrazó y continuó.

 _La razón de amar,_  
 _no lo decides jamás,_  
 _pues solamente un dulce instante_  
 _queda y nada más_

Se miraron y empezaron a cantar juntos.

 _¿Por quién vivir por siempre?_  
 _¿Por quién vivir por siempre?_  
 _¿por quién vivir y amar?_ _¿A quién amar por siempre  
Si tú no estás?_

 _Protégeme_  
 _Con tu voz_  
 _Con tu fe_  
 _Mi corazón_  
 _Y te tendré por siempre_  
 _Y te amaré por siempre_  
 _Por siempre_  
 _¿Quién vivirá por siempre?_  
 _¿Por quién vivir por siempre?_  
 _Por siempre_

 _Protégeme_  
 _Por quien vivir por siempre (por siempre)_

* * *

Claire avanzaba al baño velozmente. Solo faltaba lanzar la maldita liga, el ramo y se largaba al menos tres días con Leon a descansar antes de volver a la terrible realidad del bioterrorismo y las amenazas latentes.

Abrió la puerta y casi se infarta al ver a Steve de pie junto al espejo. Intentó retroceder pero fue acorralada en la pared por el pelirrojo.

-¿Crees que nos íbamos a arriesgar a hacerte algo con forrado de policías?-

-Supongo que no son tan buenos para que tu estés aquí - contestó separándose bruscamente del hombre.

-¿Creíste que iba a ser tan fácil?-

-Por un momento, sí -.

-Vine a hacerte - caminó alrededor de ella observándola atentamente -un último ofrecimiento de Albert Wesker-

-¿Entonces vienes a charlar? Lamento informarte que afuera me están esperando y si tardo van a mandar al ejército-.

-No te voy a quitar mucho tiempo ¿en verdad quieres esto? ¿una boda con alguien que te embarazó? ¿con un vestido tan... ostentoso?-.

-Sí... y lo que me ponga no es tu asunto, es mi boda y me pongo lo que se me de la gana?-

-Esto pudo ser nuestro futuro... -

-No, no pudo, yo te estimaba, no te amaba... en dos días no te iba a amar Steve- Claire se estaba desesperando -¿eso querías decirme?-

-No - dijo sonriendo - tienes dos opciones en este momento; irte conmigo lejos de todo y salvarte, o quedarte y esperar el cruel destino -.

Le ofreció una mano.

-Creo que mi respuesta es obvia -.

Claire lo dejó con la mano tendida. Saliendo a toda velocidad de ahí, avisó a dos policías de la presencia de un extraño en el baño. Pero no encontraron a nadie.

Se fue a otro baño con la esperanza de que no se lo toparía de nuevo, regreso a los cuantos minutos un poco mal humorada avisándole a su esposo que Steve apareció y se fue sin dejar rastro.

Leon se preocupó un poco y aceleraron las cosas para irse.

La liga cayó a Jake y el ramo a Becky.

Se despidieron de todos y se fueron en el auto de Leon rumbo a la cabaña que los esperaba. Leon tenía dos urgencias para llegar; la principal era alejar a su esposa de Burnside y la segunda pero no menos importante, tener su noche de bodas como la gente normal.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage que se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos.**_

 ** _Se nos casaron... y Wesker no hizo nada, solo miraba. Miraba y miraba. Ada se pudrirá de envidia... y sí, hay gemelos. Hice una votación en FF:DSTL y muchos votaton por un caballo con la sedosa cabellera del rubio, luego querían quintillizos, pero en otro fic ya había cinco hijos de Chris, así que dejaré la idea inicial del sexo del bebeshito en dos criaturitas. Me gustó tanto lo del caballo y el ejército de niñas (que en el foro pidieron con la personalidad de Ada) que quise poner el chiste._**

 ** _Estuvo muy musical el episodio de hoy. Con un intetesante soundtrack y con la canción de Queen que es el títulode nuestro fic. La versión en español que conozco la canta Carlos Marín con Innocence. Y el cover de Whole Lotta Love lo encuentran con el nombre de la muchacha Tate. La canción del primer baile lo puse ennotros episodios, de mi lista de Il Divo._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a frozeanheart, Susara, JamesCameronMarc (quien me comentó en todo de golpe en un dí) y a la tímida Queen._**

 ** _Qusiera escribirles una respuests individual como sienpre pero estoy escribiendo todo de madrugada en mi cel, que anda muy estupido y no coopera._**

 ** _LOS LEÍ CHICOS Y ME SUBIERON LA MORAL CON MI FIC._**

 ** _Entre eso y que tuve la semana más ocupada del universo por adelantar muchas cosas porque me voy de gira en enero unos diez días... regresando estrenamos obra y a parte de actuar, me toca maquillar a medio mundo. Así que tengo que hacer muchos adelantos, principalmente mis vídeos y el fic._**

 ** _También vengo con la novedad de que estaré subiendo este fic a Wattpad, una app y página de libros, historias originales y fanfics._**

 ** _Y mi blog está en la temática RE FOREVER, así que casi diario hay algo de Resident._**

 _ **Les dejo mi lista de Spotify en mi perfil, con la que estoy inspirándome para escribir**_

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias de mi primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando.

Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años como en UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL (nota guardada Mariangela)

Les mando un beso con baba de Leon, Jake, Wesker (o su personaje favorito), si quieren uno de estos personajes como regalo (con poca ropa), me dicen en los comentarios como nuestra buena Pily-chan.

Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos jaja

¡Buena vibra y hasta la próxima!


	13. Adiós Natalia

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En las canciones de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

 _Recuerdame_ _cover de Il Volo_

 _Hello de Adelle_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 13: Adiós Natalia**

 _ **Horas antes...**_

Ver la escena de la boda le hizo sentir furia. Pero era Albert Wesker, no iba a demostrar cuanto le había afectado ver la unión entre el estorbo eterno de Kennedy con Claire Redfield. Pero eso no iba a detener sus planes, con o sin esos ligeros "tropiezos" todo estaba agendado y listo para empezar en el momento justo.

Miró de nueva cuenta el monitor, cada risa y momento de felicidad que estaba disfrutando la familia Redfield se iba a transformar en sufrimiento.

-Downing, muéstrale el vídeo de Ale - dijo Wesker levantándose de su silla

-Pero señor, ¿está seguro? van a ocasionar muchos problemas si lo saben -.

-No, no lo harán -.

Wesker se fue directo a su habitación para evitar ser molestado. Ada y Downing se quedaron solos en la habitación.

-¿Y tú qué harás Wong? - preguntó Frederic al ver a la espía molesta.

-No lo sé, si decido tomar acciones por mi cuenta puedo afectar a Alex... -

-¿Y si tanto te preocupa ese hombre, por qué el interés en Leon? -

-Eso es algo que no te importa, me largo -.

Ada Wong salió del lugar caminando deprisa. La verdad no podía dejar ir a Leon, pese a las circunstancias, lo quería a su modo. Un amor un tanto enfermizo, que provocaba que ella velara aún por él.

Era una mujer aprehensiva, y no le gustaba que la gente tomara lo que había sido de ella, aunque en estos momentos no quisiera estar a su lado. No sabía que pasaría entre ella y Alex cuando se recuperara, pero era una relación que le daba muchas facilidades de estar con quien quisiera, entre ellas Leon.

Y ahora acababa de verlo dando el "Sí, acepto" en una iglesia.

Necesitaba ayuda para que los planes de Wesker no le afectaran en sus planes a futuro, así que pensó en dos personas ideales para el trabajo.

Subió a su coche y puso su teléfono en altavoz.

 _-Ada Wong ¡qué grata sorpresa! -._

-No es el momento Raymond, ¿está Jessica contigo? -.

 _-No pero puedo contactarla, ¿sucede algo? -._

-Tengo información importante para ustedes sobre los Redfield y una combinación de anticuerpos del virus Verónica, las Plagas y el T-Phobos, ¡les interesaría una muestra viva del portador de todo ese combo? -.

Raymond calló por un momento.

 _-¿Es verdad lo que dices? -._

-Es verdad, necesito verlos, tengo mucha información y estoy segura que Jessica no va a perder la oportunidad de querer de nuevo sobre su Chris Redfield -.

 _-Me comunicaré en cuanto Jessica esté conmigo, más te vale no jugar con esa información Ada, nuestro jefes estarán agradecidos con tu oferta -._

Colgó. Ya estaba hecho, ellos se encargarían de quitarle del camino a Alex y Albert Wesker al chiquillo de Leon y Claire.

* * *

Leon abrió los ojos y se acomodó ligeramente con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa que dormía tranquilamente recargada en su hombro. Había sido un día lleno de muchas emociones y sorpresas, la principal era que estaba casado con su antigua compañera del incidente de Raccoon City.

 _ **Departamento de la familia Kennedy en McMillan, 03:17 hrs**_.

Aunque cerrar su fiesta con la aparición nada agradable de Steve Burnside, por lo que platicó su mujer, vino a alterarlo al final de su día.

¿Qué demonios estaban planeando? ¿Acaso creían que Claire iría de buenas a primeras?

Todos esas preguntas y más estaban atormentando a Leon esa noche, no saldrían de luna de miel dada la situación para no exponerse y para continuar las investigaciones.

Leon bajó su mano al ligeramente abultado vientre de su ya esposa. Nunca imaginó que en menos de dos meses de los incidentes de Tatchi, Lanshiang y Tall Oaks estaría casado y a meses de ser padre. Pero su vida no había sido convencional, y la de Claire Kennedy tampoco. Su relación empezó de la misma forma... extraña, al menos no era tan complicada como su tormentosa relación o lo que fuera que tuvo con Ada Wong. Claire era una mujer excepcional con él en todas sus facetas. Y esta nueva experiencia era particularmente nueva y terrorífica comparada con lo que habían vivido.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó Claire abriendo los ojos y tallándose con su mano libre.

-¿Te desperté?-

-Fue la mano cálida que me tomó por sorpresa - se giró un poco para verlo.

-Lo lamento, me quedé un poco inquieto por lo de... -

Claire lo calló con un beso.

-No pienses en eso, descubriremos lo que traman, por nuestro futuro -.

-¿Sabes que es muy tentador tenerte así?- la besó lentamente.

-Desnuda, embarazada y en tu cama... ya lo creo -.

-Señora Kennedy, espero que haya dormido bien porque no pienso darle más descansos en lo que queda de noche -.

-Oh Señor Kennedy, espero que no le lleguen mis gritos a John hasta su departamento -.

-Han de seguir en nuestra fiesta, así que... ¿en qué estábamos?-.

* * *

Jessica miraba inmóvil la pantalla de su teléfono. No sabía si alegrarse de tener noticias de Chris Redfield o si preocuparse lo que esa información que Ada iba a darles le iba ocasionar otra misión complicada.

Dejar de ver a Chris por las circunstancias tan desafortunadas del incidente del Queen Zenobia la habían dejado a ella y a Raymond muy mal parados con muchas organizaciones. Si tan solo las cosas no hubieran pasado así...

Se había ganado el repudio de la B.S.A.A y entre ellos de Parker Luciani. Hombre al que estimaba.

¿Qué habría sido de sus antiguos camaradas? Lo último que supo fue de la desaparición de Chris Redfield meses atrás en la República de Edonia.

 ** _En alguna parte de Moscú..._**

-Iré en el primer vuelo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme -.

Colgó y miró nuevamente la foto de Chris antes de continuar con su camino.

* * *

-¿Te has divertido cielo?-.

Barry y Natalia estaban preparando las camas para Manuela y Lucía.

-Sí, he conocido a mucha gente... y al menos no me sentí como la única rara-

-No digas eso cielo, eres una niña muy lista, valiente y muy bonita... -

-No es por eso Barry - soltó un suspiro y miró a su padre - el conocer a Manuela y Lucía, que tienen más control mental que yo me hace sentir esperanza de que podremos dar con el origen de mis lagunas mentales -.

-Espero que pronto sepamos qué te ocurre...-

En verdad lo espero - le dio un abrazo al hombre, estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué a Claire le brillaba el cuello cuando un dolor agudo le hizo detenerse y abrazó con más fuerza a Barry.

-¿Estás bien cielo?-

-Sí - respondió secamente - buscaré más sábanas -.

Barry sonrió, Natalia era una adolescente al final de todo.

* * *

-¿Es totalmente confiable tu fuente Ada?-

 _ **Tres días después, en algún hotel de Washington, D.C. 19:01 hrs.**_

-Por supuesto, he estado presente en sus instalaciones y en sus pruebas, hay sujetos con el virus Uroboros, Veronica y el nuevo virus C... - dijo Ada con total seriedad - no jugaría con el nombre Wesker y citarlos aquí -.

-¿Albert Wesker? - preguntó Jessica totalmente sorprendida, recordaba al rubio cuando fue entrevistada por Excella Gionne en África hace unos años.

-No solo Albert Wesker, Alex Wesker... -.

El turno fue ahora para Raymond.

-Es gente muy peligrosa Ada, no entiendo como expones tu cuello dándonos información de sus experimentos, los Wesker han sido rencorosos y vengativos - dijo el pelirrojo.

-No los estoy traicionando, tengo mis motivos para ayudar a viejos camaradas con la única muestra viviente de los anticuerpos perfectos -.

Ada puso una foto sobre la mesa que enseguida levantó Jessica, al ver la imagen solo pudo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Claire Redfield? ¿Ella es la portadora?-.

-No mujer, su hijo no nato - dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ada, Ada - Raymond negó con la cabeza - tu lo que quieres es quitarla del camino ¿verdad?-.

-No, no solo es eso - respondió con honestidad la asiática - Albert Wesker la quiere usar para vengarse de Chris Redfield, pero al saber que está esperando un hijo de Leon S. Kennedy, han decidido tener a la criatura -.

Raymond admiró la inteligencia de la espía internacional. Prefiere darle el niño a otra agencia a dejárselo a los Wesker, y les llamó justamente para evitar un enfrentamiento directo entre Chris y el ex capitán de los S.T A.R.S. Jessica no lo permitiría y haría lo posible por centrar la atención de Chris en ella, antes que sentenciarlo a muerte. De alguna forma eran parecidas.

-Vaya... eso le da sentido a que ese bebé tenga tantos anticuerpos encima - dijo la agente mirando de nuevo la foto de Claire.

-¿Y cómo planeas justificar que nosotros entramos al país con tremenda situación?- preguntó Raymond, le tenía miedo a la cacería que haría Albert si los descubre.

-Están siendo contratados para ayudarme a secuestrar a una niña... -

-¿Es en serio? ¿Necesitas agentes para secuestrar a una niñita? -

-Esa niña es sobreviviente de Terragrigia y portadora del exitoso experimento de la inmortalidad de Alex Wesker, la operación en cierta forma es fácil: sacar a la niña del colegio; lo que dificulta las cosas es que está rodeada de un gran equipo de militares todo el tiempo, incluyendo que va a un colegio especial cercano a la B.S.A.A. -.

-¿Vamos a tener que matar?- preguntó el agente pelirrojo - no es la mejor idea matar a soldados teniendo a todos cerca -.

-Entiendo su preocupación, pero no es necesario matar-.

Raymond asintió. No le agradaba la idea de matar a sus antiguos compañeros.

-Ada, entiendo tu punto, pero sigue siendo la hermana de Chris... - interrumpió Jessica

-Lo sé, y ella se metió donde no tenía que estar... creo que tu sabes a que me refiero -.

Jessica se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla. Lo mismo le pasaba con Jill Valentine siempre que se cruzaban.

-¿Y qué harás con esa niña Ada? - interrumpió Raymond -¿La secuestramos y luego? -.

-Se quedará con Wesker y con Downing hasta que la transferencia pierda su efecto -.

A Raymond no le gustaba la idea de meterse contra mujeres y niños, pero en ese negocio a veces era necesario.

* * *

Chris estaba en su sala reorganizando los papeles de la investigación. No había más que una gran torre de Babel que dejaba todo más confuso, grupos de terroristas contratados por gente del territorio norteamericano. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

 _ **Casa de Chris Redfield, 21:13 hrs.**_

Ya no había noches tranquilas, desde 1998 y no creía que pudieran recuperarlas nunca más.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla encontró a Helena Harper con una bolsa con algún alimento por la fragancia que despedía y unos refrescos.

-¿Puedes creer que los idiotas de la tienda dijeron que era muy temprano para beber? -.

-Te creo - dijo Chris riendo y dejándola pasar -te esperaba de cita con Hunnigan o algo... -

-Está ocupada, y yo prefiero seguir con la investigación -.

Chris asintió. Ambos compartían algo y era la preocupación por sus hermanas, si a Claire le hubieran hecho algo como lo que a Deborah Harper estaría haciendo lo mismo que ella. Deborah nació alrededor de 1992. Sus padres murieron antes de que ella cumpliera los veinte años, y por eso era muy cercana a su hermana Helena. Sentía empatía por la mujer, ambos habían quedado con una sola hermana como familia.

Sabía que su hermana la quería. Se encontró en su momento un mensaje que la muchacha le había dejado a su hermana antes de empezar a enfermarse a causa del virus.

-¿Hay algún avance? - preguntó la castaña.

-Nada, sigo llegando al mismo lugar - dijo Chris recibiendo su hamburguesa y enseñándole la fotografía de un anillo que ella conocía perfectamente.

-¿Simmons? -.

-Cerca - dijo Chris sacando otra imagen - Les conocen como La Familia... -

La familia es una enorme organización de considerable influencia a nivel mundial. Su objetivo general es asegurar la estabilidad mundial bajo su supervisión. La familia aparentemente había diseñado un emblema para identificar su organización que se asemeja a serpientes entrelazadas, que se encuentra comúnmente en sus actividades fundamentales, incluidos las antiguas catacumbas en Tall Oaks.

-La familia es una organización secreta centenaria muy involucrado en el trabajo del Gobierno Estadounidense o posible del mundo, ellos estuvieron relacionados en los incidencias globales del Bioterrorismo con el Virus-C en 2012 y 2013 - siguió Chris mientras Helena hojeaba los informes - el problema es que se cree fundada por la familia Simmons a inicios del siglo XXI, pero se cree que hay más miembros dentro... Lena, no te voy a mentir, al parecer había algo más oculto con Simmons y lo sucedido en 1998 en Raccoon City -

-¿Querían... usar BOWs en las guerras modernas? ¿El presidente autorizó un plan de desarrollo? -

-No es todo - Chris le mostró otro informe con la fotografía de una rubia con Simmons - ella es Carla Radamés, científica desaparecida durante el desarrollo del proyecto, Leon y tu conocieron sus laboratorios en Tall Oaks -.

-No me lo recuerdes, aún se me eriza la piel... ver la cinta del "nacimiento de Ada Wong de una crisálida" - y también de recordar que ahí fue donde experimentaron con Deborah.

-Tu hermana fue motivo de morbo para esos locos Lena, querían probar el Virus-C en su cuerpo. Algunos miembros de La Familia fueron cautivados por la belleza y salud de tu hermana y se preguntaron qué efectos tendría el mutágeno en un cuerpo joven y saludable como el suyo. Pasaron unas horas y Deborah no mostró el más mínimo signo de mutación, pero si se enfermó bastante, siendo esto una decepción para La Familia. Teniendo que abandonar Tall Oaks antes de que esta fuera destruida, dejaron a Deborah en los niveles más bajos, donde fue encontrada moribunda por Leon y por ti -.

-¿Pero quién es la familia? - preguntó Helena furiosa

-Es lo que ya no encuentro Lena, todo fue destruido, había instalaciones en China con información relevante pero fueron incineradas por alguien... -

-¿Por quién? -

-Por Ada Wong... -

-Esa mujer, sigue siendo un problema, aunque no haya tenido que ver en los atentados, destruyó evidencia, y todavía no se puede explicar lo de sus clones... -

-En ese laboratorio había restos de lo que parecía una crisálida con restos del ADN de Ada Wong y otra empleada, seguramente ese fue el destino de todos los sujetos de prueba desaparecidos -.

-Malditos enfermos... -

-Lena - Chris puso su mano en la rodilla de su amiga - vamos a recuperar a tu hermana, te lo prometo -.

Helena se lanzó en un abrazo a Chris. Dejando sorprendido al capitán de la B.S.A.A., era la primera vez que veía una muestra de afecto de ese tipo de la agente. Así que Helena empezaba a confiar más en las personas

* * *

 ** _Una semana después._**

-¿Así que Neo Umbrella eh? - preguntó Wesker desde su computadora.

 _-Como sabe, se ha salido de control por la inestabilidad de Carla Radamés y hemos decidido ponerle orden a la organización, con una nueva cabeza -_ habló un hombre del otro lado de la pantalla con la voz distorsionada.

-Lamento mucho el deceso se Dereck C. Simmons, lo conocimos mi hermana y yo por culpa de Spencer, ya sabe, malos recuerdos -.

 _-Simmons perdió el control de sí mismo al crear el Proyecto Ada, tuvimos que abandonarlo a su suerte en China, no podía formar parte de nuestra familia-._

-¿Y Alex y yo sí? - preguntó Wesker con sarcasmo.

 _-Solo se les ofrece tener un control más sobre el gobierno y los que interfieren nuestros planes... -_

-Déjeme aclararle una cosa Señor, no tengo intención de ayudar a Morgan Lansdale a volver, así que reconsideraré su oferta -.

 _-Si decide no ayudar a Lansdale, tendremos a más gente dispuesta a ayudarlo, no se preocupe por tener que intervenir -._

-Lo que me preocupa es, que intervengan en lo que hago -.

Cortó comunicación, entre organizaciones, no se debe confiar en nadie. Lo aprendió con Umbrella, Tricell y anexas.

* * *

 ** _Un día después, hogar de la familia Burton. 07:00 hrs._**

Todo estaba listo para la desaparición de Natalia, la mujer atrapada en el cuerpo infantil, miraba sus cosas, o las cosas de Natalia. Realmente los Burton la habían mantenido sana y con comodidades. Pero era hora de que ese cuerpo diera la utilidad adecuada, su nuevo propósito y misión.

Miró el reflejo del espejo y se despidió nuevamente de Natalia. Ya no sería más ella.

Deseaba tanto dejar de ser una niña, poder avanzar en todas sus etapas en las investigaciones, como niña, adolescente y mujer. Deseaba trabajar en el conjunto de todo, así que lista con todo, bajó como lo hacía comúnmente para irse al colegio. Se sentó a la mesa y empezó a jugar con su cereal esperando.

Y no tardó mucho.

Kathy estaba a punto de empezar a servir el desayuno cuando un convoy armado entró por toda la casa, tomando a la mujer por la espalda y tirándola en el suelo. Manuela y Lucía que aún seguían en la casa fueron silenciadas inmediatamente con dardos somníferos. Poly fue llevada junto con su madre al sótano y fueron encerradas ahí, mientras Moira no dejaba de darles batalla, usando las armas de Barry e intentando defender a Lucía, Manuela y Natalia. Hiriendo y matando a varios agentes.

Pero fue inútil, un golpe en la nuca la dejó inconsciente.

-Realmente es una molestia andante tu nuevo cuerpo - dijo Ada quitándose la máscara y mirando seria a Alex.

-Tendremos que llevarla con nosotros, vio e hizo demasiado -.

* * *

-¿Qué ha pasado? -

 _ **Hospital Privado de la B.S.A.A. ese mismo día.**_

Jill Valentine entró al hospital velozmente para encontrarse con Poly Burton hecha un mar de nervios.

-E-entraron en la casa, a mamá y a mí nos encerraron en un cuarto, no sé bien lo que pasó afuera... disparos, gritos, papá volvió al poco tiempo cuando se activó la alarma de robos de la casa pero... no sabíamos que habían puesto bombas en el lugar... y ... yo... -.

-Tranquila - Jill abrazó a la chica por largo rato dejando que se desahogara - tus padres han sobrevivido peores, estarán bien -.

Jill se quería convencer de eso, pero lo que le dijo Rebecca por teléfono no era muy alentador. Barry Burton y su esposa Kathy estaban graves, y no había muchas esperanzas de recuperación, solo las próximas horas serían cruciales para la vida de los esposos. El atentado y secuestro en casa de los Burton fue algo inesperado. Esperaban tal vez un futuro ataque en contra de Leon o Claire por la boda, pero no nada de eso. Y ahora se llevaban a Manuela Hidalgo y Lucía Burton.

Claire entró a la habitación lo más rápido que pudo, seguida por Leon. Se acercó a Poly y empezó a hablarle y consolarla.

-Pobre muchacha, sus hermanas secuestradas y su padres moribundos... - dijo Jill alejándose de las mujeres con Leon.

-¿Ya hay informes del peritajes? - preguntó el agente, Jill asintió pero no emitió ningún sonido. Eso era una muy mala señal para Leon. -Sucedió algo con Manuela ¿cierto? -

-La sangre de Manuela, fue encontrada como causante del incendio, no sabemos si lo provocaron o si ella lo hizo por su propia cuenta -.

Leon se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Manuela ya no había presentado cambios hasta ahora. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿No debería estar Claire en casa? - preguntó la rubia.

-Créeme que lo intenté, pero la conoces, Barry es muy importante para ella, no estaba tranquila teniendo a Chris investigando y a Barry desaparecido -.

-¡Qué mala pasada! - exclamó Jill -Esto no es buena señal Leon, Becky piensa que si ellas son portadoras del T-Phobos y se llevaron a portadoras de G y Veronica virus, algo tremendo van a hacer... -

-Y en esa ecuación falta... -

-Así es, Claire -.

-En cuanto Rebecca pueda hacer el mapeo sabremos que buscan en Claire y si los bebés presentan algún cambio -.

-Leon - lo llamó la rubia - tus hijos estarán bien, debemos estar unidos -.

* * *

Clive miró a todos los reunidos en las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. y no sabía cómo empezar con las noticias.

-¿Y entonces? -preguntó Sheva - sabemos que lo de Barry es urgente y grave, pero no hemos avanzado con las investigaciones de todo, y cada vez pasan más cosas y seguimos atados de manos -.

-Frederic Downing, no murió en prisión - soltó el hombre.

-¡¿Qué?! - los primeros sorprendidos fueron Claire y Leon.

-Pero si hubo testigo en la aplicación de la inyección letal - acotó Chris desesperado -¿cómo es posible que 30 personas incluidas un padre alucinaran? -

-Era un clon, como el de nuestra amiga Ada Wong -.

Claire bufó y se recargó en la mesa, aún no superaba el dejarse engañar por ese hombre. Leon no estaba del todo contento, aún recordaba que Claire en su aún "inocente" confianza hasta había tenido tintes de coqueteo con el investigador.

-Empiezo a odiar con más fuerza el nombre de esa mujer - dijo Claire frotándose la frente.

-Y yo a Frederic, céntrate en el problema Claire, Downing, no Ada... - respondió Leon serio.

Claire solo lo miró furiosa y no dijo nada.

-Eso no es todo -.

-Deja de soltar las sorpresas por partes Clive - pidió Chris - ya suelta la bomba completa -.

-Jessica y Raymond fueron los que irrumpieron en la casa de Barry con Ada Wong -.

-¿Decías? - preguntó con sorna la pelirroja recibiendo un bufido como respuesta de su esposo.

-Tenemos que ser inteligentes con esto - dijo Ark mirando las fotografías con sus compañeros - un investigador suelto, tres espías a sueldo secuestraron a sujetos con diferentes virus, Alex y Albert sueltos, aparecen sujetos expuestos a diferentes brotes que mutaron... no suena muy descabellado -.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en la ecuación? - preguntó Claire -entiendo que en Edonia se llevaron a Sherry y Jake como conejillos de indias para mejorar el virus C, y todo hasta ahora es una torre de Babel de virus, brotes y epidemias, no lograron mejorar el virus C a como esperaban a excepción de la aberración que han hecho con las crisálidas y los clones... y solo sabemos de dos clones de Ada, uno de Frederic... -

-Yo tengo una sospecha - dijo Chris pensativo y sacando su copia del informe de Claire.

-¿Estás seguro Chris? - preguntó Rebecca

-¿De qué? - preguntó la pelirroja - Si es algo sobre mí, necesito saber -.

-Claire - pido Rebecca de forma pacificadora - necesito hacerte ese mapeo con urgencia -.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Leon. Era obvio que los estaban empezando a preocupar.

-Becky, me estás asustando... - dijo Claire mirando tanto a su amiga como a su hermano.

-Le planteé minutos antes del atentado a Barry esta posibilidad a tu hermano... -

-Pero digan que pasa - exigió Sherry.

-Es posible, que como en todos los que han estado expuestos a algo, el virus T-Verónica siga en tu sangre Claire... - terminó de soltar Chris.

-¿Pero qué mierda dices Chris? Yo nunca he presentado signos de tener algo de ese virus - respondió Claire ante la mirada atónita de su esposo.

-Fuiste envenenada por Alexander Ashford, no olvides ese incidente - le recordó Chris cuando la encontró inconsciente en las escaleras en una especie de capullo.

-¿Es posible Becky? -preguntó Leon

-Tengo que hacer ese mapeo por eso, si es así, Claire puede ser poseedora en estos momentos del T-Veronica, el T-Phobos y Las Plagas... -

-¿Las Plagas? - preguntaron al unísono los esposos.

-Leon, tu fuiste afectado por Las Plagas, al inicio fuiste controlado con medicamentos, a lo que dijiste en el informe sobre Luis Sera, pero todo deja rastro en la sangre... -.

Leon y Claire se miraron atónitos.

-Por favor Becky, hazme YA el mapeo - pidió Claire.

En la cabeza de Claire empezaba a tener coherencia el cuadro de Wesker amenazándola y sus últimas palabras. Y si lo que pensaba era cierto, todo lo que estaba pasando seguía siendo culpa de ella y tendría que detenerlo de alguna forma. Sherry se levantó y salió con las dos mujeres.

-¿Crees que quieran hacer algo más fuerte con todas las muestras del virus? - preguntó Leon a Clive.

-Seguramente van a corregir los experimentos fallidos de alguna forma, supongo que por eso quieren traer de nuevamente a Alex, ya tienen a Frederic seguramente en su poder, y Albert... no es un idiota en cuanto a experimentación -.

-Pero ¿Claire? - soltó Carlos -Eso suena ya a algo personal - miró a Chris - sin ofenderte amigo, pero ese hombre tiene una fijación sobre ti muy enferma, y que mejor forma que tu propia hermana... -

-Suena demasiado pasional para el Wesker que conocemos - respondió Jill - en dado caso, creería eso de Alex Wesker -.

-¿Y para que despertar a todos los hombres que tuvieron una conexión con Claire? -preguntó Jake -Ese día me ignoró el muy bastardo de Wesker, pero estaba más centrado en Claire y sus ex novios - Chris y Leon lo miraron de forma amenazante - y quiten esos ojos, Nivans se iba a casar con ella, Steve se sacrificó por salvarla en una isla y Neil sabemos que tuvo algo que ver con ella -.

-¿Y mi hermana? - preguntó Helena -¿ella también fue ex novia de Claire? - preguntó sarcástica.

-No, pero tuvo una mutación diferente a la de Piers y a la de un infectado normal con el virus C - interrumpió David.

-Wesker no creo que traiga a la vida gente al azar... - soltó Billy -y además creo que quería destruir emocionalmente a Claire poniéndola en jaque con todas las personas que fueron importantes en su vida y ya no están, creo que fue una artimaña inesperada que le funcionó bien -.

-¿Y qué tanto le pudo afectar a Claire? - preguntó Inez.

-No sé, pregúntale a Leon - soltó John.

-Yo la veo afectada, por más que debe estar tranquila, además, en la boda se apareció Steve Burnside -.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste nada Leon? - preguntó Clive -estábamos ahí, pudo ser grave -.

-No le vimos caso porque no atacó a nadie y desapareció sin dejar huella, solo que... - Leon meditó - le ofreció a Claire una especie de trato -.

-¿Qué trato? - exigió Chris respuestas.

-Irse en ese momento por las buenas con él o esperar su cruel destino... las palabras exactas se las puede decir Claire -.

-¿Si fuera una venganza de Albert Wesker, para qué ofrecerle una salida a Claire? No tiene sentido - dijo Sheva.

-Porque la opción se la dio Steve, no Wesker... - meditó Jill - Steve y los demás están siendo libres de actuar -.

-¡Deborah ni me reconoció! ¡Eso no es libre de actuar! - exclamó Helena.

-Hola, tierra llamando a todos, ¿Jessica, Raymond y Ada juntos? - preguntó Carlos llamando la atención de todos.

-Ellos no tienen un jefe común... Jessica y Raymond solo trabajan para... - Chris calló.

Clive asintió.

-Morgan Lansdale, quien sigue en la cárcel -

-Pero Neil Fisher era su subordinado - continuó Leon ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos - ¿creían que no iba a investigar quien dañó a mi esposa tanto en 2011?-

 _ **Flash Back**_

Leon entró a la habitación de Claire sin encontrarla en su cama. Cosa que le preocupó. Se quitó su chamarra mojada y salió a buscarla por los pasillos. La enfermera no supo darle informes de la desaparecida pelirroja así que supusieron que no debía estar lejos.

Fue a la cafetería pero solo vio a unas enfermeras comiendo. En las diferentes salas no la vio. Empezaba a preocuparse. Marcó a su celular pero no había señal. Recordó algo que alguna vez le dijo su amiga.

"Me gustan los lugares altos, es como mi cima de la montaña".

Subió en el elevador hasta la última planta y subió las escaleras de emergencia para no estorbar a los médicos que llevaban a gente grave que bajaban de los helicópteros. Avanzó hacia las antenas y miró a Claire en pijama con su chamarra impermeable. Viendo hacia el horizonte.

Avanzó hasta ella y la cubrió con su sombrilla.

La mujer giró a verlo cuando sintieron una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte a su alrededor que hizo que se volteara su único techo. Leon por inercia fue a abrazarla para evitar que se mojara más.

-¿Están locos? Está prohibido que estén aquí arriba, pueden sufrir un accidente - les gritó un paramédico.

-Lo siento, se me escapó una paciente - contestó Leon llevándose a una aún despistada Claire.

Bajaron hasta la habitación de la pelirroja donde Leon sacó unas toallas del baño y le lanzó una a Claire.

-Tierra llamando a Redfield - dijo un poco serio acercándose para secarle su larga cabellera.

-No es necesario, gracias - dijo apartándose del agente y continuando con su labor sola.

-¿Crees qué me gusta verte así?- preguntó Leon por fin.

-No es ni intención estar así, solo quería pensar un poco... -

-En la lluvia, genial idea Claire -.

-No estoy de humor para eso Leon, en verdad -.

-Estaba preocupado, recién volviste y desapareciste -.

-Ya te dije que solo quería pensar... -

-Claire, ya deja de pensar en lo que pasó, Barry ya está buscando a Moira... -

-No es solo Moira, alguien que me importaba murió ahí -.

-Claire no es bueno que pienses en eso... -

-Es complicado -.

-Claire... -

-¿Crees qué eres el indicado para darme consejos?- dijo Claire molesta -míranos, como estamos, nuestras vidas están jodidas -.

-Claire, puedes sentir lástima por ti todo lo que quieras, pero nada de lo que pienses en ese techo va a cambiar lo que ha pasado... -.

Leon salió molesto de la habitación y no sabía bien ni por qué. Y al día siguiente, el ambiente estaba tenso. Leon decidió no quedarse para la rehabilitación de la pelirroja. Iba por la salida cuando vio a varias enfermeras salir hacia donde él había estado anteriormente. No dudo en volver sus pasos y miró como se llevaban a Claire en camilla a urgencias.

Después de una larga espera, el médico salió. Claire había presentado inicios de neumonía por estar aún débil y mojarse en la lluvia nocturna. Y nuevamente estaba ahí, a su lado, esperando a que Claire recuperara la consciencia y no pensaba moverse de ahí.

Le acomodó el cabello y se sentó a su lado.

-Amiga ¿qué fue lo que te hicieron en esa isla?-

 ** _Fin del Flash Back_**

-Ya no entiendo nada - dijo Helena agarrándose el cabello con las manos.

-Ese es el problema - dijo Clive dándole la razón - las acciones de nuestro enemigos son demasiado erráticas entre sí, no hay ni pies ni cabeza -.

-Tal vez entre ellos se están dando órdenes diferentes a propósito para confundirnos - soltó Jake.

* * *

Leon esperaba en la sala de espera con Poly, esperaban el primer informe sobre el estado de Barry y Kathy, y sobre el mapeo de Claire.

La pelirroja y la castaña avanzaron por el pasillo. Leon se separó de la chica y avanzó hacia su esposa.

-¿Qué salió?-

-¿Quieres oír la buena o la mala? - preguntó Claire.

-La que sea pero dime... -

-Los bebés aparentemente están bien... -

-¿Y la mala?-

-Resulta que Claire si ha generado los anticuerpos de varios virus... - dijo Rebecca - y por consiguiente ese par igual -.

-Te tienes que hacer un estudio completo para determinar si hay material de las plagas en tu sistema - dijo Claire seria.

-Sáquenme un litro de sangre si es necesario - dijo Leon sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage (gracias amigo) que se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos.**_

 _ **De no tener reviews, empezaron a brotar en tres días a todas horas en los capítulos, invito a los lectores JamesCameronMarc y MaryLoJo a crear una cuenta para responderles sus hermosos reviews en PM, fue grato ver lectores del antiguo Umbrella's Revival, en verdad no sabía que había sido tan importante en la historia de fanfiction del Cleon :S**_

 _ **En verdad muchas gracias por darme pie a seguir aquí, hace unos días estuve triste por los bajos reviews, pero de repente en doce capítulos llegamos a 58. Es bonito ver muestras de afecto de años y años aquí.**_

 _ **Le paro o empezaremos a llorar. Metí la personalidad de Ada de seguir haciendo las cosas a su modo y como le conviene. Y pensé en incluir a dos personajes como ella, a diferencia de muchos, a mi me gusta mucho el personaje de Jessica, siento que esas dos mujeres son similares.**_

 ** _Espero que no les dé flojera este capítulo. Es más de información importante y corto pero todo tiene una razón de ser, adelantaremos algunos meses porque pronto me iré de gira y no quiero dejarlo a medias. Así que gente bonita, pronto tendremos el clímax de este fic._**

 ** _Próximo capítulo: Empiezan a descubrir los chicos nuevos info importante, y empiezan las consecuencias de los actos se Claire, ella tomará una decisión a base de su culpa._**

Susara: Lo sé, Leon es un pillo. Y traje la boda sin aviso porque ni quiero demorarme con el clímax de la historia que no tarda en aparecer, no hubo lemon pero hubo datos interesantes.

Yami: Me halaga saber que me lees desde hace un mes. Este fic me ha traído grandes sorpresas entre ellos ustedes. Espero te siga gustando mucho mi historia.

JamesCameronMarc: DEBO DECIRTE LOCO! hombre cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, aún recuerdo que me escribías reviews con mi username de SangoMikarin, me comentaste todo de golpe. ¿qué no duermes? Jajaja la verdad fue grato leer tus reviews en la madrugada.

MaryLoJo: Te trajo James verdad? Éramos unas niñas mujer! Teníamos dieciséis años. Gracias por comentarme medio fic. Me alegraste mi noche.

Queen: Quise comentarte la vez pasada pero no pude. Gracias por leerme, espero que te animes a seguir dándome tus observaciones, espero no defraudarte.

frozenheart: mujer que gusto leerte por aquí, en efecto, Wesker quieto no es buena señal y por ahí anda alguien rondando para ponerlo como jefe de Neo Umbrella y como miembro de La Familia. Espero que este cap no sea tedioso para ti.

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias desde el primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando.

Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años.

Les mando un beso con baba de Leon, Jake, Wesker (o su personaje favorito), si quieren uno de estos personajes como regalo y poca ropa, me dicen en los comentarios como nuestra buena Pily-chan.

Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos jaja

¡Buena vibra y hasta la próxima!


	14. Niña Mala

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En las canciones de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

 _Andar Contigo de Marco Di Mauro_

 _Hasta el Fin de Innocence_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 14: Niña Mala**

 _ **Tres meses después**_

-¿Cómo sigue?-.

-Cada vez peor, la chiquilla Korda sigue cada día más consciente, con trabajo Alex puede seguir trabajando - respondió Frederic mirando unas escalas de sus informes médicos.

Wesker frunció el ceño y miró al monitor nuevamente. La niña estaba llorando y golpeando nuevamente la puerta, era muy extraño verla así. Se había acostumbrado a la faceta de su "hermana" en el cuerpo de la chiquilla, y eran muy diferentes. La niña Korda era muy dulce, aunque valiente, pero en exceso buena y piadosa.

Alex Wesker era todo lo contrario, inteligente, calculadora, manipuladora, y muy planificadora. No le importaba hacer el mal para llegar a sus investigaciones.

-Al menos la investigación con la chica Burton ha avanzado lo suficiente - respondió Wesker con ironía.

-No es suficiente, necesitamos la sangre de la chica Kennedy para terminar la secuencia en la que trabajó Alex antes -.

Cada día estaban más cerca. El tiempo pasa rápido si se aprovecha y ellos lo sabían; en tres meses tendrían a Claire Kennedy por las buenas o las malas, Moira Burton con suerte estaría totalmente bajo su control y su nuevo virus estaría completo.

Albert giró lentamente a un refrigerador donde reposaba su adquisición. Si lograban obtener la sangre del niño Kennedy, empezaría su proyecto más ambicioso y esperado. El nuevo mundo donde una nueva raza superior habitaría con más posibilidades. La muerte parcial y zombies con inteligencia, con memoria... a sus órdenes sería una realidad.

* * *

-No pienso seguir escuchando esa tontería - exclamó Kathy desde su cama.

-¡No es una tontería y lo sabes! Soy la mejor en sistemas, podríamos avanzar más con la investigación -.

 _ **Casa de Seguridad, Washington, 14:00 hrs**_

Claire observaba la batalla campal desde la habitación de Kathy Burton. No quería meterse porque entendía el punto de cada mujer. Por un lado Poly deseaba contribuir en la búsqueda de sus hermanas, aunque dejar la escuela y enlistarse en la B.S.A.A. no era la mejor opción, era cierto que era buena pero le faltaba entrenamiento para sobrevivir a otra oleada de locos.

Kathy por su lado estaba en su punto más vulnerable. Desde el atentado en su hogar, la recuperación había sido lenta y dolorosa. Le habían puesto clavos en el pie y tobillo, y después tendría que ser sometida a cirugía para su extracción.

Barry y ella sobrevivieron de puro milagro, a ella le había ido mejor pero al hombre...

-Tu padre no va a permitir que dejes el colegio, suficiente tuvo con tu hermana en TerraSave...-

-Barry no está - interrumpió la castaña - y aunque nos duela, tengo que ayudarlo a traer a todas de vuelta, si pasa más tiempo, no volverá ninguna. No puedo dejar que Barry siga en su estado en balde -.

-¡No voy a perder a nadie más de esta familia! ¡Suficiente tengo con tu padre en coma... no soportaríamos perderte a ti también -

Claire se levantó con lentitud y fue a abrazar a la mujer. Gesto que Kathy agradeció enormemente. Sabía que Claire estaba teniendo problemas con Leon por querer ayudar desde casa en buscar a las chicas, en su embarazo doble que le estaba ocasionando un mal rato y con las revisiones de todo tipo para ver si hay alguna anomalía con los gemelos.

Sentía un poco de pena por el matrimonio, en teoría habían llevado una vida normal hasta que todo lo complicó el terrible Albert Wesker.

El embarazo de Claire había tenido sus complicaciones y molestias. Aunque cada embarazo es diferente, Claire estaba en un embarazo doloroso.

Y sobre todo saber sobre la situación de Leon S. Kennedy no ayudaba.

En el pasado Leon fue encomendado en una misión en un navío llamado STARLIGHT, en busca de un arma bio-orgánica desarrollada por los laboratorios de Umbrella, Barry había ido en su rescate y se toparon con B.O.W.s que complicaron las cosas demasiado. Entre zombis y monstruos que mutaban y tomaban apariencia humana. Se toparon con Lucía, lucharon contra un B.O.W que había tomado la apariencia de Leon y de la niña.

Después encontraron a Leon, quien había estado inconsciente. Lo que nadie notó es que en una herida del cuello, había sangre verde. Se descubrió que Leon tenía anticuerpos del virus G en el cuerpo al igual que los demás. A diferencia de los demás, fue tratado con una vacuna mucho tiempo después por lo que el virus tenía propiedades diferentes en su cuerpo, como la resistencia a golpes y caídas muy fuertes... demasiado fuertes. No lo hacían invencible, pero si un hueso difícil de roer, por eso en Tall Oaks y Lanshiang, había salido prácticamente como fresca lechuga pese a caídas y explosiones a su alrededor.

El descubrimiento de la presencia del virus G y Las Plagas en el cuerpo del agente generó polémica en cuanto a comprobar la identidad de Leon, ya que por el informe de Barry, esas especies de B.O.W. tenían sangre verde.

En menos de tres meses se había trastornado el ambiente familiar de los Kennedy.

La vibración de la chamarra de la pelirroja la hizo alejarse del abrazo. Sacó su móvil y se quedó petrificada al abrir el mensaje.

-¿Alguna novedad?- Preguntó Poly

-N-no nada, olvidé las compras de la cena y Leon trae un hambre atroz, tengo que apurarme - mintió mientras guardaba su teléfono -Kathy, necesita Barry de la ayuda de tu hija, y lo sabes, solo medítalo -.

Abrazó a ambas mujeres y fue por su bolso.

Salió velozmente del lugar y miró de nuevo el mensaje. Tenía una foto adjunta de ella entrando a la residencia de seguridad de la familia Burton con el mensaje _"Discúlpate y sal de ahí, marca a este número o volamos la casa"_. Remarcó al número molesta. Esperó mientras avanzaba hacia su auto con el teléfono aún en mano, después de cuatro tonos, una voz muy conocida por ella la saludó.

- _¡Pensé que tardarías más!_ \- exclamó Neil desde el otro lado.

-Basta de mierdecillas ¿qué quieres?-

 _-Ve al Starbucks que está a tres cuadras de ahí, te recomendaría que no vayas en el auto y que no cuelgues, sería una pena no poder ver a Poly y Katherine Burton nuevamente -_.

-Bien, ganas, aunque es muy desconsiderado poner a caminar tanto a una mujer embarazada - respondió con ironía.

 _-Tu te lo buscaste, podrías haber esperado un poco ¿no?-._

-Vaya, ahora es mi culpa querer tener una familia -.

Una camioneta blanca se detuvo junto a ella. Neil iba manejando, la saludó con la mano.

-Sube -.

-¿Así de fácil crees que va a ser raptarme?-.

-No vengo a raptarte, acércate al auto y cuelga, nos vemos tontos así -.

La pelirroja colgó dudosa, se acercó al auto y esperó a que Neil bajara el cristal del lado del copiloto.

-Si no es un rapto esto... es muy tonto que te hayas aparecido solo a hablar conmigo, si no me reporto en cierto tiempo, van a aparecer veinte soldados a buscarme -.

-Vengo a negociar contigo la vida de Moira Burton y sus hermanastras... y tal vez de paso volver a la normalidad a tus amorcitos - dijo Neil desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad y abriendo la puerta del copiloto -ir al Starbucks no era con intenciones de ponernos al día después de dos años sin vernos -.

-Y de paso evitar que explote la casa segura... - dijo Claire resignada mientras Neil asentía.

Subió al auto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Neil la vio pensativa y apretó un botón extraño en el tablero.

-Te conozco Claire, será mejor que no memorices las placas, las acabo de cambiar... siempre quise hacer esto -.

-Eres un idiota - soltó Claire -más peligroso que antes pero eres el mismo idiota -.

-Calma querida, ya llegamos -.

Claire bajó del auto y avanzó seguida por Neil al interior de la cafetería donde en una mesa los esperaba alguien que no esperaba.

-¿Tú?-.

-Justo a tiempo, pensé que demorarían -.

* * *

-¿De nuevo tu Raymond? - preguntó Jessica mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.

-No podía estar tranquilo ¿interrumpo? -

Jessica se hizo a un lado permitiéndole el paso a su compañero. El pelirrojo entró a la sala y observó un poco de desorden fuera de lo normal en el departamento de la mujer, algo llamó su atención. Giró a ver a la castaña que miró el objeto que distrajo a su compañero.

 _ **Departamento temporal de Jessica, Distrito de Columbia, 14:40 hrs**_

-Jessica ¿por qué...? -.

-Tengo un hijo - interrumpió la castaña -Y agradecería que esto permaneciera como un secreto... o tendré que matarte -.

-Vamos Jessica -.

-Es en serio Raymond, no pienso que esto se sepa, no aún -.

El hombre analizó brevemente el comportamiento tan precavido de la mujer. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y ansiosa.

Jessica era quejumbrosa, pero era una mujer demasiado segura. La conocía lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Es de quien creo?-.

La hermosa castaña se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa. Asintió lentamente.

-¿Cuándo pasó? Es que... no puedo creer que haya pasado algo entre ustedes... -

-Días antes de ir a Valkoinen Mökki - respondió mientras recogía los juguetes - no estoy orgullosa de eso, estaba tan borracho que si hubiera tenido a una vaca, se la tira igual - aventó un pequeño suéter rojo a un cesto -pero Parker fue demasiado claro en que yo nunca iba a poder entrar en su vida -.

La mujer caminó a una mesita y tomó una botella de ron.

-El que sea mamá no me impide un trago - dejó la botella en la mesita de centro de la sala y fue por unos vasos.

Raymond suspiró y se puso de pie para ayudar a su compañera.

* * *

Quint Cetcham, Keith Lumley y Parker Luciani estaban en las oficinas norteamericanas de la B.S.A.A. apoyando en la investigación de los atentados a Barry Burton y el secuestro de Moira, Lucía, Manuela y Natalia Burton. Sheva había vuelto a su país para seguir la pista sobre la supervivencia de Wesker en el volcán y sus posibles pasos de recuperación, Josh y la B.S.A.A. de África colaboraron en este proceso de investigación.

 _ **Sala de juntas de la B.S.A.A. Norteamérica, 17:00 hrs**_

Cosa que hizo que Chris y Sheva pusieran una pausa en la relación que estaban empezando, ambos no buscaban una relación a distancia. Y a criterio entre ellos, no querían llegar en su momento a una tormentosa relación como Leon y Ada, o lo que sea que tuvieron en el pasado.

Chris no deseaba separarse de su hermana y menos con lo que ha estado sucediendo, aún desconocían en qué momento aparecería Wesker y a que se refería con que la pelirroja iría por su propio pie con él. Lo de Leon y los mapeos eran otro factor preocupante, incluso todos llegaron a pensar que el "Leon original" ya había muerto. Llevando al extremo la paranoia que ya de por sí traía Chris en contra de su cuñado previamente, pero afortunadamente se había resuelto de forma amigable después del interrogatorio extremo que habían hecho sobre el agente.

Parker Luciani en su tiempo ausente y de reposo obligatorio empezó a estudiar desde casa su doctorado en psiquiatría especializado en microexpresiones faciales y lenguaje corporal, siendo el encargado principal de apoyar el proceso de investigación y analizando el comportamiento de Leon.

Ahora estaban en una investigación a grandes escalas. No se irían por las ramas, esta vez acabarían todo esto con la ayuda de todos los que estuvieran de acuerdo en entrar en la investigación.

-Carajo Chris, tienes que ver esto - exclamó Quint mientras todos se aproximaban al escritorio del hombre.

-¿Hay algo nuevo? - preguntó Jill

-Mucho - dijo el experto en tecnología - la niña Birkin es una pirata informática decente pero les falta apoyo del tío Cetcham -.

-Sabemos que eres de los mejores hermano, pero tienes que ser más claro que eso - exclamó Parker.

-Bien, en la tarjeta que nos dejó esa mujer al inicio no encontré nada relevante hasta que descubrí que esto permaneció dentro de un teléfono mucho tiempo, el teléfono de Ada Wong-.

Quint abrió la tarjeta en el proyector para mostrar en la pantalla lo que estaba descubriendo.

-Muchos números son privados, pero no imposibles de descubrir, aunque sería un proceso muy tardado, pero encontré en el registro algo muy extraño... -

En el monitor aparecía el nombre de Barry.

-Hay un número a nombre de Barry Burton, me comuniqué con Poly temprano... -

-Ahora entiendo porque se está aferrando a entrar aquí - susurró Parker bajito a Jill.

-El número es de Natalia - soltó el hombre.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Parker solo miraba de reojo a sus camaradas.

-¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Chris totalmente sorprendido.

-Eso parece - dijo Quint serio

-¿Podemos recuperar algún registro o copia de lo que dijeron? - preguntó Keith

-Necesito un permiso o que Poly se compadezca de mi y ayude, pero no hay duda. Natalia y Ada Wong tuvieron contacto -.

-Yo también hallé varias cosas amigos - dijo Parker mientras iba por su tablet y abría unos vídeos -Estos son los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad en la fiesta de TerraSave hace unos meses - señaló una imagen de Wesker bailando con Claire - si ven la expresión de sus ojos, se notan arrugas y las mejillas levantadas... -

-No puede ser... ¿Wesker está...? - preguntó Jill alarmada pero fue interrumpida.

-Feliz - terminó la frase Keith.

-Y por cómo reacciona al ver al Chris es totalmente opuesto - Parker cambió la foto a una del jardín cuando Chris apareció al ver a su hermana arrinconada - nariz arrugada, labio inferior también levantado, y empujando hacia arriba el labio superior, eso es asco.. -

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente estás queriendo insinuar Parker? ¿Qué a Wesker le agrada la hermana del capitán?- preguntó Keith

-No - respondió el hombre - a Wesker le gusta su hermana -.

-¿Puedes revisar a alguien Parker? ¿Puedes buscar a Natalia Korda en todo lo que puedas de la fiesta?- preguntó Quint sin darle tiempo a Chris de replicar algo.

-Claro... - dijo el hombre buscando con su programa en el vídeo del evento - vaya, esta imagen es extraña... -

Todos miraron el acercamiento de Natalia en su mesa con el rostro totalmente irritable.

-Se ve molesta por algo - susurró Jill mientras miraba atenta a la niña.

-Primero debo decir que no es una expresión muy común en una pre adolescente - Parker señaló la frente y los labios de la niña -solo he visto esa expresión en terroristas o gente que está a punto de agredir a alguien, ¿por qué podría estar tan molesta una niña?- Parker miró a Chris - ¿sabes si no quería ir a la fiesta?-.

-Al contrario, tenía mucho interés en ir a lo que nos dijo Barry-.

-¡Qué extraño! - Parker seguía mirando a la niña hasta llegar al enfrentamiento con Wesker en el jardín - ¡ahí! ¡miren! -

Congeló la imagen de Natalia al recién salir y de Wesker al verla.

-No veo nada amigo - respondió Keith con honestidad mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Exacto - Parker se alejó y fue por su taza - Jill siéntate por favor y todos obsérvenla -.

Jill hizo caso un poco extrañada y se sentó. Justo en el momento que se estaba recargando en el respaldo, vio como Parker le lanzaba la taza a la cabeza y por inercia se agachaba para evitar el impacto.

-¿¡Pero qué coño te pasa hombre!?- exclamó la rubia aún agitada.

-No te preocupes, odiaba la taza, un regalo de Jessica -

-¿Para qué la lanzaste de todos modos hombre? Si no se quita, le pones el ojo morado - preguntó Chris sorprendido.

-Esa sería una reacción normal, susto, sorpresa, interés... entre Natalia y Wesker no hay nada de eso, es como si ya lo conociera, supongo que si ponemos a sus matones - empezó a cambiar imágenes hasta llegar a la que buscaba - es exactamente lo mismo, ya la conocen, incluso evitan mirarla -.

-No puede ser... el Inmortality Virus... si funcionó - dijo Quint anonadado mientras tomaba asiento

-Supongo que tu sospecha fue resuelta Quint, para mí también fue extraño lo de las llamadas pero no lo hubiera hilado tan rápido a esto -.

-Barry ha estado criando a una delincuente - Jill se dejó caer sobre la mesa frustrada.

-No creo que sea eso - Parker se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta - esperen, traeré a Oliveira y a sus amigos de la D.S.O. -

-¿Te das cuenta Jill? Barry fue herido por su propia hija -.

-No creo que sea eso Chris... -

-Nosotros tampoco - dijo Keith y Quint asintió.

-¿Por qué la secuestrarían y harían todo un teatrito si ya se conocen? -preguntó Jill -¿Por qué no simplemente huir?-

La puerta se abrió, y detrás de ella entraron Jake, Sherry, Ark, Carlos y Leon.

-¿Novedades?- preguntó Carlos sentándose.

-Les recomiendo que se sienten, no es muy buena información - dijo Keith.

Jill se puso de pie y les hizo brevemente un resumen con lo descubierto.

-Déjenme ver si entendí, a Wesker en algún punto de la historia le gustó mi esposa, la mente de Alex Wesker es muy posible que si esté controlando a Natalia y está relacionada con Ada - soltó Leon mirando de reojo las imágenes en la pantalla.

Parker asintió.

-Yo ya le había dicho a todos lo de mi padre y nadie me hizo caso - dijo Jake.

-Ark ¿qué sabes del expediente se Natalia? - preguntó Chris

-Sherry acababa de colgar con la directora del colegio, al parecer Natalia empezó a superar a los de su clase en poco tiempo, al grado de prácticamente pasar las materias ya sin la necesidad de asistir al colegio, mandaron varias notas para hablar con sus padres para recomendarla a un colegio especial para niños como ella pero nunca hubo respuesta, también se sabe que un mes antes del secuestro empezó a faltar y su comportamiento con sus compañeros se redujo a ignorarlos... - Ark hojeo velozmente el informe para ver si le faltaba algo - incluso fue grosera -.

-Ese cambio de personalidad pudo ser el detonante, tal vez en ese momento Alex controló totalmente la mente de la niña -.

-Pobrecilla - susurró Sherry indignada. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era ser víctima de gente perversa.

* * *

-Te ves muy hermosa embarazada Claire -.

-Perdona, si me hubieran dicho que vendrían a verme mis admiradores psicópatas, me hubiera vestido menos provocativa - respondió Claire con ironía a lo que Frederic sonrió.

-¿Vas a querer algo? ¿Chocolate? ¿Té? - preguntó el inglés.

-Agua - Neil se levantó pero Claire lo detuvo con la mano -embotellada, no piensen que confío en ustedes -.

-Adelante cariño, embotellada será - dijo Neil yendo a la caja.

-¿Qué quieren Frederic? No esperaba que estuvieras involucrado y menos vernos aquí -.

-Me mandaron a mostrarte algo Claire - Frederic sacó su teléfono y lo puso sobre la mesa, acercándolo ligeramente con los dedos a la mujer.

Claire lo recibió y miró un vídeo de Moira en una cápsula. Que cambiaba a Manuela en otra, Lucía en otra y Natalia dando vueltas en una celda.

-Algo me ha dicho tu doberman sobre esto, y algo he pensado yo... -

-Puedes decirme - respondió Frederic cálidamente, esa mujer tenía algo que a los hombres los hacía tener como idiotas por ella.

-Primero quiero oír que es lo que te mandó a decirme Albert - dijo Claire cruzando los brazos.

Neil se sentó junto a ellos, llevaba una charola con un café, un té y el agua de la mujer. Tomó su café y miró a los presentes.

-Claire, tienes la oportunidad de irte con nosotros voluntariamente antes de que experimentemos más en tus amigas, en tu querido Steve, en Piers y en Deborah Harper, sin incluir claro que maten a todos tus seres queridos si no colaboras. Suena tonto, lo sé pero si lo piensas bien, no solo pasaría eso, todo el paquete incluye una pandemia mundial -.

-Si lo pones de esa forma, es horrible... -.

-Además de que en tu cuerpo está escondido un suero que tal vez te suene ligeramente familiar, el P31, y créeme que no te imaginarás como llegó a tu cuerpo - continuó Frederic mientras Neil levantaba la mano de forma alegre.

-No lo hubiera imaginado -respondió Claire con sarcasmo mientras abría su botella de agua -el rastreador en mi cuello fue un distractor... muy interesante ¿y luego qué? -.

-Si te niegas - fue el turno para Neil de hablar -te obligarán los Wesker a ir y se cargaran el mundo de todos modos -.

Claire suspiró. Desde el ofrecimiento de Steve lo sabía, o al menos necesitaba confirmarlo de alguna forma. Y sabía que lo que estaba pasando era su culpa, por ser una necia luchadora, por sus malas decisiones y no podía seguir así. Tenía que buscar la forma de detener todo eso y ganar tiempo para idear un plan.

-Necesito saber algo Frederic... ¿esto es por lo que hay en mi sangre o por un motivo personal?-

-¿Personal?- preguntó Frederic antes de tomar su té.

-Frederic, no nos hagamos tontos, tu jefe la última vez que se me acercó no fue nada sutil, primero bailó conmigo y estoy segura de que me quería besar, ¿qué es lo que les pasa a ustedes que están obsesionados conmigo? No soy una celebridad, no soy alguien importante, ni soy una militar... -

-Claire no me compares con los demás, eres una mujer demasiado bella, pero eres demasiado entrometida, curiosa, obstinada y orgullosa, y al menos pese a que todos caen a tus pies, yo solo quisiera vengarme de Leon y de ti, pero tengo un contrato fabuloso que me impide matarte -.

-Vaya que honesto - dijo Claire mirando la hora en el reloj del lugar.

-Así que, personal y tu sangre, ambas - respondió Frederic -¿Qué decidirás? Tenemos que irnos por las buenas o las malas... -.

-No pienso ir con ustedes hoy, pero si más adelante - respondió Claire confundiendo a los hombres.

-Claire deja las bromas, eso no es posible -dijo Neil dejando bruscamente el café en la mesa.

-Les diré lo que pasará, van a hablarle a Wesker y le dirán que me ofrezco a ir voluntaria hasta que haya dado a luz, les tengo información relevante - mintió - Leon tiene un virus que todos desconocíamos previo a las plagas, muy agresivo, no sabemos si de un momento a otro me descontrolaré, dejen que el gobierno me estabilice, iré con ustedes como garantía de que no se cargaran al mundo -.

-¿Las Plagas? -.

-No, pregunta a Wesker por el crucero Starlight - miró de nuevo su reloj -chicos, mi marido va a marcarme en cualquier momento, si intentan raptarme será un error porque va a caer todo el ejército aquí-.

-Bien Claire, nos veremos en dos meses, con el P31 podemos ver a través de tus ojos, si dices algo adiós trato y ese bebé y el mundo se mueren - dijo Neil tocando bruscamente el vientre de la pelirroja.

Frederic se levantó haciendo una reverencia y se fue seguido por Neil, quien le mandó un beso despidiéndose.

Estaba atrapada, la tenían controlada por donde se viera. Ahora entendía la amenaza de Albert de que ella iría por su propio pie. De cualquier forma terminaría yendo, y ella no podía permitir que nadie dañara a sus hijos. Leon los cuidaría y se encargaría de evitar un desastre. ¿Pero como advertirle?

\- Bueno - respondió la activista mientras se levantaba del lugar y salía de la cafetería.

- _¿Estás bien? Te escuchas rara_ \- preguntó Leon.

-No es nada, me acabo de machucar el dedo al subirme el cierre de la chamarra, duele como el demonio - y en teoría no era mentira, le acababa de suceder.

- _¿Cómo siguen las cosas con Poly y Kathy?_ -.

-Mejor, al menos ya se hablan - respondió Claire avanzando velozmente por la calle -¿y ustedes?-

- _No hay buenas noticias, cada vez está más enredado todo -_.

-Suena mal - dijo Claire aguantando las ganas de llorar -¿Te marco en cuanto llegue a casa? Voy a subirme al auto-.

 _-Ya te hacía en la casa_ -.

-Iba en camino pero me detuve por agua y por un baño, tener a dos Kennedy aquí adentro reducen mi vejiga de forma terrible -.

- _Te veo para cenar, te amo_ -.

-Nos vemos al rato, te amo -.

Colgó el teléfono y se subió a su auto. Se recargó en el volante y se dejo caer para llorar.

* * *

-¿Y qué dijo? ¿accedió a venir? -preguntó Steve.

-Sí y no, vendrá en dos meses - respondió Neil - un acuerdo raro entre Downing y ella, debiste verla, estaba enorme, muy bonita, Kennedy hace niños enormes o tiene más tiempo de embarazo -.

-No hables fuerte, te va a escuchar Nivans-.

-Ya está dormido en su celda, y no me importa que escuche, de todos modos se enterará de nuestra nueva compañera de celda -.

Pero Piers no estaba durmiendo, estaba planeando como vengarse de Claire.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su casa. Dejando entrar a Jill y Helena, se sentaron en la sala mientras Chris iba por la botella de ron.

No planeaban ponerse la borrachera de su vida pero necesitaban de alguna forma, sacar su estrés. Considerando que no dejarían al castaño tocar una gota de vodka porque sabían era su perdición.

-¿Algo nuevo con Barry? - preguntó Chris inquieto.

-No hay cambios, sigue ido, la inflamación en el cerebro aún no baja y eso preocupa un poco, es triste verlo así - soltó Helena - tu hermana pasó a verlo a primera hora, creo que no es tan buena idea que vaya -.

En el poco tiempo que empezó a tratar más a Claire, Helena supo que ella realmente quería al hombre como un segundo padre. La notaba triste y a ratos desesperanzada al no ver avances en la condición del hombre que la cuidó en su juventud.

-Hablaré con ella temprano, yo también lo extraño pero no podemos arriesgarla -.

-Gracias por cuidar de él Helena, no podía estar en mejores manos - Jill le dirigió una media sonrisa.

 _ **Casa de Chris Redfield, 21:13 hrs.**_

-Es preocupante todo esto y la verdad empiezo a desesperarme de que no tengamos más información sobre mi hermana - dijo Helena echando la cabeza atrás en el sillón de Chris, esos sillones te invitaban a dormir.

-Investigaremos y la rescataremos, confía en nosotros - le respondió Jill colocando su mano en su rodilla en seña tranquilizadora.

Chris apareció con los mojitos y se lo dio a sus compañeras.

-¿Cómo la lleva tu hermana con todo esto? - preguntó la castaña interesada

-Se siente culpable, la conozco lo suficiente, pero no sé porque no ha querido opinar mucho, supongo que porque Kennedy no quiere que se involucre en esto y han discutido mucho por ello -.

-Leon y Claire discutiendo, debe dar miedo ver eso - dijo Jill riendo -conociendo el carácter de los Redfield y la poca paciencia de Leon... -.

-Ya sé, somos encantadores - dijo Chris con sarcasmo - me preocupa mucho lo descubierto por Parker ¿Wesker tras Claire? desde que lo dijo el chiquillo Muller no estaba tranquilo... -

-La verdad yo no sé si solo preocuparme por eso o por Natalia, esa niña nos pudo vender, dar información sobre el trabajo de Barry dentro de la B.S.A.A. y mañana podríamos estar muertos - dijo Jill

-Pero no es culpa de la niña - respondió Helena después de darle un trago a su bebida - esa mujer, Alex Wesker debe ser un monstruo como el famoso Albert -.

-Más de lo que te imaginas - dijo Chris.

El celular de Helena empezó a sonar, la castaña abrió el mensaje con un poco de extrañeza.-Es Ingrid, dice que es urgente que vaya - de golpe se bebió su mojito y se levantó de la sala - En cuanto sepa de qué va, les marco -.

Se despidieron de ella y se formó un silencio incómodo en la casa del capitán de la B.S.A.A.

-Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya - dijo Jill mientras dejaba su vasito en la mesa de centro.

-Espera - Chris la detuvo con la mano - Jill, te debo una disculpa por ser tan horrible contigo en este tiempo -.

-No lo hagas, tampoco me comporté bien contigo -.

Se quedaron viendo por breves segundos fijamente a los ojos, hasta que Chris y Jill se unieron en un beso apasionado que duró breves segundos. Se separaron agitados y asqueados.

-Chris yo... -

-No, Jill no... -

-Ya sé, no, no debemos repetirlo -.

-No, fue una mala idea -.

-Sí, olvídalo, fue una mala idea, no sentimos nada el uno por el otro -.

-Sí, terrible idea, eres mi amiga y no te veo más allá de una hermana -.

-Ya sé, fue como besar a mi padre, horrible sensación, además tu quieres a Sheva -.

-No me mal interpretes Jill, eres una mujer muy guapa, pero yo... -

-Ya lo sé, es la primera vez que te veo interesado en una mujer en serio -.

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella -.

Se dieron un abrazo y Jill fue por su bolso. Salió del lugar y caminó a su hogar.

Mientras tanto Chris reflexionó un poco, era cierto que en un pasado la ex castaña le gustaba mucho, pero durante la misión en África, Sheva Alomar se ganó su corazón de otra forma. No le era indiferente Jill, pero ya no era igual, incluso ella se sentía de alguna forma atraída a Carlos Oliveira, y pese a sus celos, eran como celos de hermano. Incluso había cometido errores en el pasado, metiéndose con Jill y Jessica ebrio.

No era un santo, y sabía que meterse con media B.S.A.A. ebrio no había sido lo mejor.

¡Dios! y se quejaba de Claire y él había hecho lo mismo.

Si tan solo en un pasado se hubiera dado la oportunidad con Jill Valentine, todo sería diferente...

* * *

Leon entró al departamento y encontró todo en penumbras. Se alarmó un poco al no ver ni la televisión encendida, así que desenfundó su arma y avanzó sin hacer ruido en el departamento buscando a Claire.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se tranquilizó al ver el cuerpo de Claire sobre la cama, reposando al parecer tranquilamente. Guardó su arma y se acercó suavemente para acariciar su cabello.

Un ligero gorgoteo lo sacó de su tranquilidad mientras la pelirroja se giraba lentamente, mostrando una apariencia gris, sus hermosos ojos azules ahora estaban cubiertos por una capa blancuzca, de su boca goteaba una cosa negra que en su momento era sangre.

No.

No podía ser, se había trasformado, pero no había sido mordida.

Y sus hijos... no podía ser cierto...

-Leon -.

Se levantó de golpe del escritorio sacando su arma. Seguía en la B.S.A A. y una confundida Rebecca lo miraba preocupada.

-¿Pesadillas?-.

-De nuevo volví a esa etapa, hace mucho tiempo que no las tenía, debe ser la falta de sueño -.

-Deberías ir a casa, antes de que se preocupe Claire -.

Leon asintió y cerró su computadora. Se despidió de la castaña y salió hacia su auto, prendió el estéreo a todo lo que daba con el cd de Kiss de Claire y fue por un pastel para comerlo con chocolate caliente, pronto sería navidad y era mejor algo caliente. Pagó y condujo hacia el departamento, entró con Cuidado y a pesar de que no había ruido, a diferencia de su pesadilla, las luces estaban encendidas.

Vio la puerta de su habitación abierta y vio a Claire recostada de lado, dirección a él, dormida plácidamente. Se acercó para despertarla sutilmente cuando notó que sus mejillas y ojos estaban rojos y húmedos... había llorado.

La besó en la frente y la pelirroja lentamente abrió los ojos.

-Hola forastero - dijo mientras se sentaba lentamente en la cama.

-Hola familia - saludó Leon mientras le daba un beso y le frotaba el abultado vientre -no te ves muy bien -.

-Un poco de migraña y una película en la televisión no ayudan - mintió.

-¿Qué viste?-

-Un amor para recordar, chiquillos de preparatoria se enamoran pero la chica se va a morir de cáncer y se casan, no es bueno ver eso cuando eres una bomba de hormonas-.

-Traje pastel, vamos a cenar algo para este maldito frío -.

-Genial, amo el pastel de nuez -

Claire se levantó con ayuda de su esposo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué pasa Claire?-

-Ando un poco nostálgica, es nuestra primera navidad juntos y me gustaría tanto que todos estuvieran aquí-.

-Los encontraremos Claire, ya verás que sí-.

Claire sonrió con amargura y salió con Leon rumbo al comedor.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage (gracias amigo) que se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos.**_

 _ **Felices fiestas! Ahora si ya me pueden matar, he demorado más de una semana en actualizar y merezco mil azotes por eso. Por más que me apuraba en redactar, mi familia me servía vino, vodka, ron y tequila, y no pude, aún seguimos bebiendo hoy. Si amigos, soy una alcohólica y lo siento, entre ensayos de mi obra (haré La casa de Bernarda Alba) y preparar todo para irme de gira de día de reyes (voy a ser Alegría de Intensamente), mantener mi blog y seguir actualizando en WattPad, me es difícil. Los vídeos no han estado a tiempo en mi canal de otro proyecto y sufro mucho, sufro como Precious. En fin, no me pienso ir el 4 de enero sin actualizarles.**_

 _ **Lamento, lamento mucho acorralar a Claire, y lamento más que no vamos a tener Valenfield, en el pasado lo hubo, pero ahora quiero experimentar con el Creva, aunque siendo honesta, no me gustó escribir Valenfield en mi fic pasado. Además quiero que Chris se de cuenta de que no se vale criticar tanto a Claire cuando él, hizo... bueno, ya saben que hizo, y con la odiosa de Jessica. En cuanto a ella, quiero que sea más humana, no la maldita de siempre, obvio es villana pero a la fuerza, por las circunstancias.**_

 _ **Pobre Claire, se irá más adelante :'( ay si ven dedazos no se preocupen, en mis quince días de ausencia van a coregir esto.**_

 ** _Ahora, los reviews:_**

Pily-chan: Rayos... sentí feo por la angustia de los nuevos Kennedy. Y yo también me siento confundida. Unos malos hacen alianzas, otros se pelean entre ellos... ¡Rayos! Demasiados villanos reunidos!

Y espero que Jessica vaya a ser el detonante para el Valenfield...

Y sabes algo? Te agradezco aún más tus rápidas actualizaciones. Estas muy ocupada y aún así escribes. En serio, yo lo he intentado y no me sale nada decente. Pero me pregunto: por que tejes tanto? Vas a hacer una cobija como la de Como agua para chocolate?  
Te dejo porque ya voy a llegar a mi estación. Espero leerte pronto. La intriga me mata y mi corazón se divide entre en Cleon y el... Como sería el Claire con Wesker?

R:¿creíste que iba a ser fácil? Yo por un momento sí, pero el fic ya está hecho en mi cerebro así que la confusión entre viejos y nuevos enemigos es grande. Todos tienen problemas en su cabecita hueca. Y esta vez fallo con el Valenfield, pudo existir pero Chris por no confesarse a tiempo, perdió su oportunidad... pero llegó un nuevo amor. No me mates xD yo pienso lo mismo de ver a Claire con Wesker.

Susara KI302: Cosas muy interesantes pasaron en este cap. y información valiosa salió a la luz, me gusto como manejaste los juegos y hiciste que tuviera sentido. Ojalá que Leon no tenga las pulgas otra vez. Espero leer el otro capítulo.

Saludes :)

R: Pues siguen pasando muchas cosas, se avecina lo fuerte y eso me tiene preocupada, así que para no ser tan mala le di una ayudadita a los buenos, pero un problemas fuerte también. Me sigo riendo por las pulgas, imagino a Leon como perro rascandose. Jajajaja saludos.

frozenheart7: ¡Que alegría saber de ti! Ahora ya sabemos que quiere Wesker y la organización de Claire y sus hijos... Muy interesante la sangre que tienen. ¿Vas de gira? ¿Eres music ? Yo toco el piano, la guitarra, canto y en 2016 empiezo clases de violín.

Me encanta que actualices tan seguido, muchas gracias.

R: Pues la mezcla de sangre la puse todavía rescatando un juego que no es canon, Resident Evil Gaiden, falta un nuevo jefe que sigue escondido. Pero como pista diré que es mujer y que no le cae nada bien Leon. De música solo sabía tocar el piano a los catorce años y dicen que canto, pero como buena persona no me gusta mi voz. Supongo que a la gente si porque me jalaron mucho a teatro musical.

JamesCameronMarc: Cuando empece a leer umbrellas estaba de intercambio en Valencia, pero la vida pasa y creces y haces tu vida. Y me quede aca,asi que no, no duermo. O no en tu horario. Por eso toda la madrugada tuviste reviews.

Me alegra ser de los lectores antaños, me recuerda a la vieja escuela de fanfiction, y conociendote ya te estabas tardando con el drama, empezaba a ver demasiado amor y el titulo promete sangre.  
Te mando un abrazo, le aviso a MaryLoJo del capitulo.

R: gracias amigo, tantos años de lectura y sigues fiel a mis relatos, bien o mal escritos. Y quiero sangre amigo, tal vez mate a alguien jajaja no sé.

Guest: Es una mezcla extraña de sangre la que esos niños tienen pero que se puede esperar sabiendo ke leon y claire son los padres.

Ya no puedo esperar a saber ke tragedia pasara sobretodo con claire.  
!espero actualices pronto! Chaow

R: gracias por tus palabras, a todos les llama mucho la atención la sangre de los gemelitos, tal vez no sean los nuevos X Men pero al menos serán buenos anticuerpos. La tragedia ya se está preparando para dentro de poco.

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias desde el primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando.

Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años.

Les mando un beso con baba de Leon, Jake, Wesker (o su personaje favorito), si quieren uno de estos personajes como regalo y poca ropa, me dicen en los comentarios como nuestra buena Pily-chan.

Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos jaja

¡Buena vibra y hasta la próxima!


	15. Emociones

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En las canciones de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

 _I'm in Love de Offer Nissim ft. Maya_

 _Peep Show de Innocence_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 15: Emociones**

 _ **Dos meses después**_

Aterrada. No había otra palabra mejor que describiera a Claire en estos momento, sentada en su auto, en medio del tráfico de la mañana y con una contracción terrible. Por más que se esforzó, en seguir escuchando la muy divertida historia de su esposo, no pudo soportar el dolor y lanzó un chillido ahogado.

Y no es que la contracción fuera terrible, sino que hacía menos de tres semanas habían hecho alguna prueba o algo del P31 que la "desconectó" del mundo por breves minutos. Iba a la cocina por agua y cuando reaccionó, se encontraba de pie junto al elevador.

A veces se daba cuenta de que de alguna forma la monitoreaban como si pudieran ver a través de sus ojos. Sabía que había una especie de interés no solo por Wesker en ella. A los pocos días de haberse reunido con Neil y Frederic, se percató de la presencia de un hombre pelirrojo que no conocía y le inquietaba. Y ella sin poder prevenir a su esposo de lo que podría suceder.

-Claire estás muy pálida, ¿qué pasa?-.

-Leon, se que eres un hombre entrenado para situaciones de emergencia pero - unas lágrimas saltaron involuntariamente por sus mejillas - pero creo que acabo de sentir una contracción muy fuerte comparada a las molestias de estos últimos días-.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Leon mientras su rostro cambiaba totalmente a un rostro lleno de tensión - estabas programada para dentro de una semana...-

-Te aseguro que no te quiero jugar una mala broma justo ahora en el tráfico - respondió la pelirroja con dificultad -voy a llamarle a Chris para que no te esperen en la B.S.A.A. al menos por hoy... -

-¿Por hoy? ¿Acaso crees que me voy a alejar de ti justo en los próximos cuarenta días?- Leon revisó el tablero y miró de reojo a su esposa - ahora querida rompe el asiento de cuero si lo crees necesario, agárrate fuerte que voy a romper como 80 reglas de tránsito -.

-Solo no vayas a chocar hoy por favor... - suplicó la pelirroja mientras recibía la mirada amenazante del agente de la D.S.O. que en esos momentos no le provocaba ningún temor.

* * *

Las horas parecían eternas para los amigos y familiares de la familia Kennedy-Redfield. Chris apenas había entrado a ver a su pequeña hermana cuando fue literalmente echado por las enfermeras para ponerle una mentada inyección de anestesia.

-Es raro estar aquí ¿no? - preguntó Barry desde su silla de ruedas. No tenía mucho de haber despertado y ante su incapacidad de poder ayudar en su estado en la búsqueda de su hija, estaba de apoyo y guía para el inexperto Leon y el testarudo de su cuñado.

-¡Solo es una inyección! No entiendo para que sacarme de la... -

-¡MIERDA DUELE COMO UN DEMONIO!-

-Chris, eso se lo inyectan directamente en la parte baja de la espalda, no es una inyección para la gripe - respondió Leon un poco ansioso. No faltaba mucho para preparar a Claire para ir a la sala de partos.

-Disculpa, estoy tan acostumbrado a parir que recuerdo todo - respondió el castaño con sarcasmo - llevamos todo el día aquí... -

-Esto no es nada, Kathy tardó con Poly catorce horas -.

-Barry, no me estás ayudando, el padre voy a ser yo y no el orangután -.

-Resulta que embarazaste a la hermana del orangután así que te aguantas - respondió Chris.

-Sr. Kennedy - lo llamó una enfermera - necesitamos que firme la autorización de la cesárea -.

Leon asintió. La idea era que aunque fuera complicado, tener un parto natural pero debido al adelanto de Claire, los gemelos aún no se acomodaban, al parecer el estrés de la activista adelantó todo.

-Suerte allá dentro papá - dijo Barry animando desde la sala de espera a Leon.

* * *

-¡Y yo quería verla antes de que entrara a cirugía!- exclamó Sherry haciendo un puchero desde la sala de espera.

Al parecer todos estaban llegando desfasados de tiempos porque justo a la pelirroja se le ocurrió dar a luz en lunes mientras todos iban llegando a sus oficinas.

-Sherry tranquila, además era más importante al llegar verificar la seguridad del lugar por aquello de Wesker y su gente - consoló Jill a la rubia.

Mientras era un momento de felicidad y tensión para la familia y amigos. Para Claire tal vez era de sus últimos momentos con su familia. Llevaba dos meses pensando en cómo advertirle a Leon sobre lo sucedido, pero el hecho de recordar que era vigilada la tenía en una encerrona, todavía en uno de sus estúpidos arranques al estilo Redfield se atrevió a ponerse en una situación peligrosa al no acceder a las condiciones de los Wesker y de Downing.

Pensó en dejar alguna nota en su computadora de alguna forma, justo esa mañana se dispuso a hacer algo muy descabellado.

Encendió su laptop. Abrió un documento en blanco, empezó a pensar en algún idioma que posiblemente no hablara alguno de sus enemigos, cerró los ojos y empezó a teclear de forma veloz. Cosa que desde la guarida de los Wesker nadie notó afortunadamente, ya que Claire abrió otro documento sin importancia de TerraSave y cuando acabó de escribir. Cerro y guardó la nota en el momento y los enemigos solo encontraron una carta al usar el suero P31, y en los documentos no había nada relevante más que una hoja con símbolos en japonés.

"Caso Spencer, mejor, ayudemos, Chris, Jill, la respuesta".

Y rogó porque alguna de ellos lo entendiera, por su cuenta Frederic no comprendió mucho del mensaje con sus pocos conocimientos del idioma nipón, y en cuestiones de los nombres y las formas de referirse a ciertas personas estaba perdido. Así que decidió no darle importancia, Claire debió estar muy desesperada y escribir incoherencias en la máquina.

-Claire, vamos a ponerte anestesia local, tu esposo se está preparando para estar aquí -.

Claire asintió y sonrió levemente mientras sentía como el líquido empezaba a recorrerla. Vio a Leon entrar con su ropa quirúrgica y por un momento pensó que hubiera sido un doctor de ensueño.

-¿Nerviosa? - preguntó Leon mientras le acomodaban el oxígeno.

-Un poco - respondió - me siento solo un poco adormilada y adolorida como no puedes imaginar -.

-Lo siento tortolitos, pero soy la Dra. Chambers y tengo que sacar a dos bebés de su mamá -.

Leon suspiró y tomó a Claire de la mano. La activista no sabía si era efecto de la anestesia o si a Leon le estaba temblando la mano.

* * *

-¿Y cómo están? - preguntó Chris al ver salir a Leon y Rebecca.

-Tu hermana está en recuperación esperando a que pase la anestesia y luego la subirán a au habitación, felicidades Chris, eres tío de dos bellas niñas -.

Todos los que estaban en la sala de espera suspiraron aliviados y abrazaron al nuevo papá.

* * *

-Felicidades Claire- dijo Steve cubierto por ropa quirúrgica y junto a la camilla de la pelirroja.

-Ahórratelo, ¿qué quieres? ¿Me van a llevar ya? -.

-No, tenemos que esperar a que hagan las pruebas a tus hijas -.

-Frederic prometió solo llevarme a mi... -.

-Tranquila, no debes alterarte, solo son precauciones, en cuanto sepan que no hay nada raro en ellas, les quitaran el ojo de encima - Steve se acercó a la pelirroja y le acarició la mejilla, ella solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, estaba lo suficientemente cansada para moverse.

-Si tienes cerebro en esa cabeza gorda, harán todo numerito cuando me den de alta -.

* * *

-Leon, no quiero preocuparte pero, tenemos que hablar contigo urgentemente - dijo Sherry seguida por Rebecca.

Los tres se alejaron un poco de los amigos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pasa algo con las niñas? ¿Con Claire?-.

-No, están bien, pero... - Sherry tragó saliva -queremos preocupar a Claire, pero tienes que ver las pruebas de tus hijas -.

Rebecca extendió los documentos a Leon quien levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-Tienen los anticuerpos, a todo, al menos a todo lo que nos hemos enfrentado, nadie tiene estos documentos aún Leon pero, son tus hijas, si damos el informe al gobierno, ya sabes lo que pasará... -

Leon asintió a las palabras de Sherry. Sabía que lamentablemente Simmons no era el único loco en el gobiernos, y que posiblemente aparecería otro loco, que al enterarse de la situación de su familia, no dudaría a encerrarlos a todos y empezar la tortura.

-Que esas pruebas salgan lo más normales del mundo - pidió Leon, tal vez sonaba egoísta pero no era eso. Cuando fueran más grandes decidirían como familia. Además Claire aún no estaba ni dada de alta como para tomar decisiones.

* * *

-Llevaré esta muestra de sangre con Wesker, en cuanto tengamos resultados, sabrás de nosotros - dijo Steve guardando la muestra.

-Solo vete de una maldita vez -.

* * *

Chris miraba a la ventanilla donde se veían entrar a varios recién nacidos. Le dio una palmada a su cuñado y este sonrió; justo en ese momento una sensación extraña de nostalgia invadió al castaño, no sé lo podía explicar, mirar a sus sobrinas provocaba todo ese revoloteo en su interior, como si añorara algo.

-Vaya... - susurró Chris - ¿Creen que sean pelirrojas o rubias? -.

-Apostaría que serán rubias - dijo Sherry mientras miraba prácticamente pegada al cristal a las recién nacidas - las pestañas ni cejas se les ven, yo digo que son rubias, cuando yo nací era igual que ellas -.

-¿Y el color de ojos? - preguntó Barry.

-Eran color aceituna, pero terminé en azul - dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros - todo es posible -.

-Nada de posible, los dos padres tenemos los ojos azules, no puede variar mucho - respondió Leon.

-La abuela los tenía verdes y el abuelo negros, todo es posible amigo - dijo Chris mientras miraba como acostaban a una de las niñas.

-¿Cómo les llamaran? Claire no dijo nada de los nombres en el baby shower - preguntó Rebecca

-Tal vez les sorprenda pero, aún no estábamos seguros hace unas horas, teníamos un debate entre las opciones de Claire y las mías - todos miraban al agente de la D.S.O. esperando oír las ideas - a Claire le gustan los nombres de Anna y Sarah, yo dije Allison y Michelle -.

-¿Y por qué no les ponen los dos? - preguntó Inez

-Claire y yo no queremos ponerle dos nombres, se nos hace un cliché que a la hora de los regaños les llamemos por los dos nombres... -.

-Ustedes si que son raros - exclamó Jake mientras abrazaba a la joven agente.

-Venga gente, tenemos que irnos a trabajar - aplaudió Chris mientras todos se quejaban - tenemos a un loco suelto y posibles enemigos rondando, vendremos más tarde a saludar a Claire -.

Todos se despidieron de Leon y el agente caminó por el pasillo rumbo al elevador, apretó el botón lentamente y miró por algún extraño motivo hacia un costado y vio como un hombre muy similar a Steve Burnside entraba a la escalera de emergencia. Lo llamó con un grito y el hombre solo empezó a correr.

Genial, justo lo que menos quería que pasara hoy. Siguió a Steve por las escaleras, extrañamente en vez de bajar, estaba subiendo todos los pisos, no iba a permitir que se fuera.

Steve abrió la puerta de la zona de helicópteros y salió corriendo por el techo. Leon en cinco segundos también llegó al mismo lugar pero no había nadie. Miró hacia todos lados pero estaba desierto.

 _"Mierda, Claire"._

Bajó corriendo nuevamente y fue a recepción preguntando por la habitación de su esposa, y al parecer tenía breves momentos de haber sido instalada en su habitación. Corrió como alma que lleva al diablo a la habitación privada y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Claire estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, suspiró aliviado y se sentó junto a ella en el sillón. La activista abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Leon que se veía preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa Leon? ¿Las niñas...? -

-Están bien, no te preocupes, las acabo de ver -.

Claire asintió levemente mientras se intentaba incorporar un poco en la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre entonces? - preguntó con voz dulce.

-Claire ¿Steve estuvo por aquí nuevamente? -.

-¿Steve? - la pregunta en apariencia preocupó a la pelirroja y se le miraba -¿Hizo algo? -.

-¿Entonces estuvo aquí? - preguntó Leon un poco alterado.

-No, yo... - Claire meditó un momento - no recuerdo haberlo visto, estaba muy drogada aún por la anestesia -.

Claire no era una buena mentirosa, pero en vez de verse nerviosa, se veía confundida, cosa que tranquilizó a Leon, realmente ella no sabía de la presencia de Steve.

-Claire hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo, es sobre las pruebas de las niñas... -

Claire tragó saliva pero sintió de todas formas la boca seca, si salía algo y Leon se lo decía, estarían en grave peligro.

-Están bien ¿no? -

-Sí, están bien pero... -

-Leon, Claire... - Rebecca abrió la puerta de golpe -Santo Cielo, están bien... -

-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Leon.

-Alguien entró al hospital y durmió al Dr. Richards, al parecer estuvieron rondando varias zonas del hospital y entraron a los archivos... se llevaron los estudios de sus hijas -.

-¿Y que decían? - preguntó Claire asustada.

-Eran normales, no hay nada en esos papeles -.

Leon entendió la indirecta y decidió no decir más, era peligroso hablar sobre los verdaderos resultados, y sobre todo no era momento de alterar a Claire.

-Claire... ¿alguien entró contigo? - la castaña avanzó velozmente al ver el brazo morado de la activista que nadie había notado.

-Médicos, gente en bata, no sé si pasó algo más... - respondió nerviosa y al borde del llanto.

-No te preocupes, es que tu brazo se ve mal, como si te hubieran inyectado mal - revisó la castaña - espero que no te moleste, pero quiero hacerte pruebas -.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer - pidió Claire con la esperanza de que encontraran de donde se activaba el mentado suero y salvarla de ir a la fuerza con los Wesker.

Aunque todos no decían nada, ahí se estaba formando una serie de secretos en cada uno de los presentes.

* * *

Y algo sorprendente sucedió, algo que no esperaban para nada. La primera en percatarse fue Sherry, durante los siguientes días que estuvieron visitando a la familia. Claire se empezó a quejar de comezón en los puntos de la cesárea y Sherry decidió dar un vistazo para ver si no había señales de alguna infección en la herida cuando algo que vio le hizo soltar un gritito que asustó a la activista e hizo que Leon entrara de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Leon

-Llama a Rebecca pronto, por favor - pidió la rubia seria, Leon asintió y salió del lugar.

-¿Estoy bien? - preguntó Claire.

-Sí, estás bien... demasiado bien diría yo - respondió la rubia.

Rebecca y Leon entraron en menos de un minuto.

-¿Qué sucede Sherry? - preguntó la castaña preocupada.

-Le tienes que retirar ya los puntos a Claire... - dijo seria.

-¿Estás loca? Apenas han pasado tres días, no ha empezado a cicatrizar bien -.

-Esto dice lo contrario - Sherry levantó la playera de la pelirroja mostrando la zona de la sutura.

-No... puede ser... - Rebecca se acercó a revisar la supuesta herida -pásame las tijeras -.

-¿Ya están los resultados de las pruebas que le hiciste? - preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, ¿podrías ir por ellos? están en mi escritorio -.

-No entiendo, ¿qué está pasando? - preguntó la pelirroja.

-Chicos, al parecer está sucediendo algo similar a las habilidades de Sherry de curación... - dijo Rebecca aún confundida.

* * *

Y Claire estuvo siendo revisada y en diferentes pruebas en los siguientes días. En dos semanas la mujer se había recuperado notablemente de los estragos del embarazo, parecía que no había tenido gemelas ni hijos nunca.

Pero esa no era la preocupación principal de Claire, seguramente Albert Wesker y compañía estarían ya al tanto de su situación, y pese a que ya tenían en su poder muestras mejores de Sherry, no desaprovecharían en investigarla a ella por la mezcla de sangre con la de Leon y sus niñas.

Tocaron la puerta y se puso de pie para abrir, estaba a punto de ser dada de alta, por el momento.

Su hermano estaba del otro lado de la puerta, se dieron un abrazo.

-Mi super hermanita - dijo el castaño separándose del abrazo.

-No es gracioso Chris, no me causa felicidad esto... -

-Yo sé que no, pero me alegra saber que no te podrán lastimar tan fácil -.

-Sigo siendo humana, no soy invencible como Sherry -.

-Te noto preocupada, soy tu hermano y te conozco -.

-Chris, lo estoy, creo que embarazada era menos vulnerable que ahora, tengo ya físicamente a dos niñas que velar... esos locos no dan pistas, no sabemos que tanto afectó Alex a Natalia, no hay rastros de Moira y de las chicas, y Steve vino al parecer al hospital a hacer de las suyas ¿no es motivo para estar preocupada? -

-Si lo ponemos así, es mala la situación, pero no pienso dejar que nada les ocurra a ti y a las niñas... -

-Sé que no lo harás, prométeme que vas a hacer lo imposible para que nada pase -.

Chris asintió y recibió a su hermana en brazos nuevamente. Fue una petición bastante extraña y emotiva de parte de ella.

-Voy a llevar tus cosas al auto, Leon se adelantó con otro convoy para llevar a las niñas a su nueva casa -.

-La casa del pánico - dijo Claire con media sonrisa, desde que fue informada de que serían llevados a una residencia de seguridad, le llamó así a la casa, recordando las habitaciones de seguridad de los ricos.

Chris besó su frente y sacó la maleta. Iba pasando por los consultorios de pediatría cuando escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.

-Christopher Sherawat, si no dejas que te pongan ese yeso, vas a traer el brazo como gelatina y no volverás a jugar con la pelota nuevamente -.

Abrió la puerta emparejada y lo que vio le robó el aliento. Vio a un pequeño castaño de ojos verdes con el rostro un poco rojo del llanto siendo regañado por su ex compañera Jessica.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por breves segundos que parecieron una eternidad, la mujer no tardó en moverse cargando al niño y aventando a Chris Redfield en su camino empezando una persecución.

"Christopher Sherawat ¿podría ser...?"

Jessica entró a un auto a toda velocidad y aseguró al niño y a ella atrás, Chris alcanzó a ver al parecer a Raymond de conductor.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

-¿Chris? - Claire llamó atrás de él haciéndolo girar -¿Qué está pasando? Las enfermeras dicen que empezaste a perseguir a una mujer... -

-Claire, tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto... ¿recuerdas la misión en el Mar Mediterráneo? -.

-Sí, me acuerdo bien... -

-Mi ex compañera estaba aquí con un niño y otro desertor... -

-¿Un niño? ¿Lo estaba usando de rehén? -.

-No, no creo... pero si ella está aquí, no es buena señal, tenemos que ir a la B.S.A.A. y avisar a la D.S.O. -.

* * *

Moira avanzaba lentamente por los pasillos, o al menos lo que quedaba físicamente de Moira. Al parecer nuevamente Alex Wesker estaba dentro de la mente de otra persona más.

Frederic miraba con nostalgia a la pequeña Natalia en su celda, ya no era más Alex Wesker, solo quedaba la cáscara de lo que era antes, y la Alex Wesker dentro de Moira en estos momentos estaba más enfocada en planear con Wesker la llegada de Claire Redfield, claro, con el plan oculto que tenían ella y Frederic, no dejarían que esa mujer destruyera a Albert, sin importar el costo, aunque eso significara apoyar al psicótico Piers Nivans.

Entró con cautela a la ya mejorada "morada" del castaño.

-Te tengo buenas noticias... -

Piers solo volteó de forma indiferente.

-Claire Redfield pronto estará aquí... -

-¿Cuándo? - preguntó el castaño con fiereza.

-En cuanto Albert de la orden, pero de una vez te aclaro, evita que Neil o Steve quieran sobrepasarse con ella -.

-¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó exaltado el tirador

-No confío en ellos, pienso que van a querer hacerse de lo que es suyo -.

-¡CLAIRE REDFIELD ES SOLO MÍA, NADIE TOCA LO QUE ES MÍO!-.

-Bien, yo lo entiendo, solo tenlo presente y no lo compartas con nadie más - le soltó una fotografía - son Anna y Michelle, nacieron hace dos semanas y tres días -.

Moira salió de la celda, dio unos cuantos pasos y giró lentamente. Piers miraba la fotografía en cuclillas y arrugaba la foto con furia.

Ya estaba hecho.

 _ **Continuará**_

 ** _Hola a todas mis hermosas criaturas del bosque de las montañas Arklay, les deseo un hermoso 2016, espero que su año vaya empezando muy bien. He vuelto después de mil odiseas que les platicaré más adelante. Como les comenté en el capítulo pasado, me fui de gira, un desfile de día de reyes magos que se celebra en México, para más específica en el Estado de Hidalgo, no es que ganemos la millonada pero, es volver a ver contactos, amigos y afianzar lazos durante el tiempo que dura la cabalgata, fui la pequeña Alegría de Intensamente, y arlequín, me maquillaron y peinaron y toda la cosa, parecía drag queen o algo parecido amigos, volvía a casa a las once o doce más maquillada que las señoras que ya saben, dudoso trabajo y estar en la calle a esas horas no es buena señal. Y les juro que intentaba escribir algo en la noche, pero no aguantaba despierta, dejé a varias personas en Whats en visto y el navegador de mi celular abierto por el cansancio, caminaba diario cinco kilómetros y luego hasta bailando. Y justo volví hace una semana y cuando venía con toda la actitud, pooom caí terriblemente enferma de faringitis aguda, sigo sin voz, me la pasé en cama, durmiendo y con cubrebocas para todo, ahora debo adelantos del fic, de mis proyectos y aprenderme una obra de memoria._**

 ** _Perdón por el capítulo corto, pero no quería dejarlos sin actualizar._**

 ** _Pero les quiero agradecer a todos por el interés del fic y saber cuando volvía para actualizar, incluso me mandaron PM._**

 ** _Gracias a todos. En verdad, me alegra ver el buen recibimiento del fic y los reviews, favs etc._**

 ** _Debo confesarles que me atrasé con el fic por también meterme para saturarme más jajaja en un intercambio navideño de fics. Mi regalo se llama Felonía y es un one shot de Chris y Wesker en 1997, resolviendo un caso. Me gustó mucho trabajar en ese fic pero la verdad me consumió más tiempo del esperado. También vengo con la novedad de que estaré subiendo este fic a Wattpad, una app y página de libros, historias originales y fanfics. También WWTLF ha sido recibido con buenas críticas en ese sitio, cosa que agradezco._**

 ** _Y mi blog está en la temática RE FOREVER, así que casi diario hay algo de Resident._**

 _ **Les dejo mi lista de Spotify en mi perfil, con la que estoy inspirándome para escribir.**_

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias de mi primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando.

Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años como en UMBRELLA'S REVIVAL (nota guardada Mariangela)

Les mando un beso con baba de Leon, Jake, Wesker (o su personaje favorito), si quieren uno de estos personajes como regalo (con poca ropa), me dicen en los comentarios como nuestra buena Pily-chan.

Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos.

¡Buena vibra y hasta la próxima!


	16. Nos vemos

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En las canciones de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

 _Taxman de The Beatles_

 _Baby is in Black de The Beatles_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

Advertencia: A partir de este capítulo van a ir apareciendo narraciones un poco crudas de violencia y más desgaste físico de algunos personajes, si quieres matarme, hazlo.

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 16: Nos vemos**

Claire estaba intentando descansar de vuelta en su hogar, llevaba varios días sin poder dormir bien entre las gemelas y sus demonios internos. Su esposo se daba cuenta de que algo le pasaba, la conocía muy bien. Giró para quedar frente a ella y la pelirroja se sorprendió un poco de la reacción del agente.

-Vas a decirme que te sucede en este momento - dijo Leon de forma suave.

-Estoy preocupada - respondió ella - aún no sabemos nada de las chicas y no me tranquiliza en nada que Steve se haya llevado los análisis de las niñas -.

-Pero hemos avanzado mucho con Poly en la investigación y ahora que Barry despertó no va a descansar hasta llegar al fondo de todo esto - dijo Leon acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás del oído.

El llanto de una bebé seguido enseguida por el de la otra, obligaron a Leon y a Claire a levantarse e ir a la habitación contigua.

Leon observó a su esposa levantar a una niña antes y después fue por la otra.

"Perdona por no decirte lo de la sangre de las niñas" pensó el agente mientras miraba a su esposa arrullar a la pequeña Michelle.

* * *

-No creo que sea buena idea Chris, con todo lo que ha pasado... No es momento de fiestas... - dijo Claire un tanto frustrada al teléfono.

-No es fiesta, quiero que los chicos conozcan a mis sobrinas, antes de que salgamos de misión o a rescatar a las chicas, es una reunión pequeña solamente -.

-Chris, ahora dime por que la urgencia ¿qué tienes? -.

El castaño no dijo nada.

-Oh, ya sé que es - la pelirroja miró la computadora encenderse - la famosa Jessica y ese niño -.

-Es peligrosa hermanita, temo por ese niño -.

-En cuanto pueda investigaré también algo - miró al monitos amargamente, seguramente Wesker ya estaba investigando a la mujer y ese niño estaba en peligro.

* * *

Ada se acercó a la mesa y miró los documentos nuevamente, debía ser un error, no cuadraba nada.

-Es inútil, ya revisamos los porcentajes y niveles, todo está en orden - dijo Jessica cerrando su laptop.

-No lo creo... -.

-Vamos Ada, llevamos dos semanas tras la computadora desde que nacieron esas niñas, no tienen nada de especial - interrumpió Raymond

-No, piensen, ¿cómo puede la madre tener habilidades de curación y dos niñas no sacar ni un anticuerpo de algo?-.

-No es obligatorio que tengan que heredar algo - se defendió Raymond.

-Pero la sangre... - Jessica se quedó meditando.

-¿Qué debemos hacer Jess? A la jefa no le va a gustar esperar y no podremos ayudar a Morgan -.

-¿Por qué no esperamos a qué Albert haga su primer movimiento? Si lo que necesitan es una muestra, la obtendremos de Claire y lo verificaremos después con sus hijas- dijo Ada mirando fijamente a los agentes.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después, Departamento de Seguridad Nacional, 13:40 hrs**_.

El secretario de Defensa miraba a los presentes después de exponer su caso, incluso el presidente de los Estados Unidos estaba en videoconferencia analizando las duras palabras del hombre.

-Capitán Redfield ¿lo que ha dicho el secretario es cierto? ¿Los terroristas Albert y Alexandra Wesker están con vida y no solo eso, sino que liberaron a Frederic Downing y han secuestrado inocentes y amenazado?-.

-Así es Señor, pero desconocemos que tipo de ataque será, sospechamos que es una venganza de índole personal - respondió Chris.

-¿Sospechamos? ¿Quiénes?- preguntó el Secretario Chase.

-La D.S.O., F.O.S. y la B.S.A.A. al tener miembros de sus departamentos involucrados en el caso de los sucesos de Raccoon City y la Corporación Umbrella - respondió Chris -hemos tenido el apoyo de diferentes grupos antiterroristas y de un doctor especializado en micro-expresiones y lenguaje corporal - mostró las fotografías de todos los afectados - Leon S. Kennedy y su esposa Claire Kennedy, fueron amenazados en la gala de beneficencia, la familia Burton fue atacada, y el mismo hijo de Albert Wesker, Jake Muller está investigando para la encarcelación de su padre... -

-¿Y se puede confiar en el Señor Jake Wesker?- preguntó el Secretario Chase arrastrando el apellido del muchacho.

-Señor si me permite hablar - dijo Jill levantándose de su asiento - gracias a él logramos salvar a muchas personas en el ataque reciente de Neo Umbrella, creo que la lealtad de Jake Wesker no es cuestionable, ha demostrado su lealtad no solo a los Estados Unidos, sino a toda la humanidad -.

-Chase, creí que estaba claro lo sucedido con el chico Wesker, sé que es reciente la muerte de Adam pero la B.S.A.A. y la D.S.O. fueron los que resolvieron este asunto tan delicado- dijo el presidente -Srita. Alomar, tenemos entendido que se está organizando un operativo global con todos los agentes de la B.S.A.A. de las diferentes sedes y usted las coordina -.

-Sí señor - respondió la chica en otra pantalla, Chris sonrió -en el pasado fui compañera de misión del Capitán Redfield y me tocó enfrentarme con Albert Wesker y sé lo que es capaz de hacer, usó a la Srita. Valentine por venganza contra el Capitán, es bastante claro que sus motivos son personales, sobre todo contra él, Alex Wesker tiene motivos personales para buscar a Claire Kennedy, Natalia Korda, Moira y Barry Burton, sobre todo por las evidencias de manipulación contra la niña-.

-Chase, que el ejército y las fuerzas aéreas entren en fase amarilla y vigilen cualquier anomalía en el país, que la marina revise los materiales que ingresen al país por mar y prevengamos un ataque bioterrorista, estaremos en comunicación - dijo el presidente terminando la llamada.

El Secretario miró de reojo a los soldados de la B.S.A.A. antes de salir y Sheva terminó la llamada cortésmente.

-Creo que no le agradamos - dijo Jill en voz baja

-No, pero el gobierno tiene intención de sacarnos de la jugada por el descubrimiento de Wesker vivo, tienen miedo - respondió Chris mientras abría la puerta para permitirle el paso a su colega.

Avanzaron a paso rápido, y se toparon con Leon esperándolos.

-Chicos, el presidente me llamó, si pasa algo urgente... Estamos solos, tenemos libertad de actuar - dijo Leon en voz baja mientras salían del edificio.

-Eso significa que le están poniendo obstáculos - respondió Chris.

-Qué difícil es ser el presidente suplente - exclamó Jill.

Llegaron a la camioneta donde los esperaba Claire con las niñas, se saludaron brevemente y avanzaron hacia la B.S.A.A.

-Sheva estuvo impresionante, abordó muy bien al Secretario de Defensa, aunque no pudimos ver Hunnigan, supongo que estará la discusión fuerte entre ellos - dijo Jill soltando su cabello.

-Mi mujercita sabe lo que hace - dijo orgulloso Chris -pero será una terrible lucha por poder, y será una carnicería -.

-Veamos como siguen las cosas con nosotros o en la D.S.O. - dijo Claire desde el asiento trasero.

Leon iba entrando al estacionamiento de la B.S.A.A. cuando vio a Sherry bajar de la motocicleta de Jake, la rubia giró y los reconoció enseguida. Se acercó corriendo a brinquitos, recordándole al agente a la pequeña que conoció en Raccoon, aunque la diferencia era que llevaba a Jake a rastras.

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó la rubia mientras abría la puerta trasera para ver a las bebés, y saludar a todos.

-Tal como predijo Hunnigan, estamos en aprietos, están presionando al presidente, y el Secretario de Defensa va a cazar el primer error que tengamos... - dijo Jill haciendo un resumen.

-Entonces el rumor de que el Secretario quiere abrir su Unidad Contra el Bioterrorismo es cierto -dijo Jake.

-Están presionando al presidente, la lucha del poder para poner a quien quieren al frente, ya que Adam no está, van a recurrir a todo lo que sea para quitar al presidente suplente - contestó Leon.

-Oh, mierda... - susurró Jill mientras miraba al frentre del auto.

Todos giraron y vieron a uno de los hombres que fue motivo de la reunión en el Departamento de Defensa.

-Sherry, Jake - llamó Claire en voz baja, la rubia miró a la pelirroja y la vio mirar fijamente al hombre seria mientras le apretaba la mano y la dirigía a las niñas sin decir nada, ella entendió - por favor -.

Leon miró a Claire con cierto aire de determinación y vio a Sherry ponerse a un lado de la pelirroja. Sabía que tenía que llevarse a Anna y Michelle lejos de ese loco.

Claire suspiró y salió de la camioneta a paso firme y sin ningún arma.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Piers? ¿no tuvieron suficiente en el hospital?-.

Leon salió de inmediato y avanzó veloz junto a su esposa pero fue detenido por Piers apuntándole con su rifle.

-Mejor ni te acerques -.

Claire avanzó frente a su esposo poniéndose en medio del campo de visión del castaño.

-Claire no hagas eso - pidió Leon.

-Hazle caso - respondió Piers.

-Chicos, voy a armar un lío ahí, seguramente ya mató al personal del estacionamiento - sacó discretamente su arma y la recargó - en cuanto vean oportunidad, saquen a las niñas y vayan a un sitio seguro, tápenlas bien y sobre todo tápenle los oídos por el barullo de aquí, que no hagan ningún ruido -.

-Chris, será mejor que salgas ahora - susurró Jill más nerviosa.

Helena había llegado pero su propia hermana le estaba apuntando, Leon a la menor de las Harper y Steve a él mientras Neil caminaba con Wesker.

-Déjalos Piers, yo fui el que te dejó morir en ese submarino - dijo Chris saliendo a toda velocidad omitiendo a los que le apuntaban.

-No te metas Chris, tu no me traicionaste -.

-No, fui yo, así que acaba con esto de una vez Piers - lo retó Claire avanzando lentamente hacia él.

-No avances más o te vuelo los sesos -.

-Atrévete a intentarlo - le apuntó Chris.

-No - interrumpió Claire enérgica - deja que lo haga -

-Claire no es momento de que te hagas la heroína - exclamó Leon.

-Claire te lo advierto por última vez - respondió Piers apretando el rifle y colocando el dedo en el gatillo.

-Nivans, no la puedes matar. No vinimos por eso - dijo Wesker tranquilamente.

-¡Tu no me vas a decir que voy a hacer! -.

-Deja de apuntarle a mi hermana - exigió Chris disparando a los pies del ex tirador de la B.S.A.A.

-Mira como me importa - Piers apuntó y disparó pero Jill quitó a la pelirroja a tiempo.

-Vuélvelo a intentar y yo te vuelo la cabeza - dijo Neil.

-Lo siento Neil pero soy casada - dijo la pelirroja antes de quitar ahora ella a Leon de otro disparo de Neil.

-Mierda Claire, tu pierna - Leon miró por la pantorrilla de la chica como salía un hilo de sangre.

-¿Ya estás satisfecho Piers?- preguntó Albert.

-Eres un... - Chris se abalanzó contra el castaño.

Steve no disparó, pero esquivó la bala de Helena antes de que fuera sometida por su hermana.

-Deborah, por favor... Reacciona - pidió Helena desde el suelo.

-¡Basta! - exclamó Claire mientras se ponía de pie - mira en lo que nos has convertido, maldito anormal -.

Wesker y los demás vieron como la bala caía de su pierna como si la hubieran succionado al exterior.

-Vaya, tenía que verlo - exclamó con una sonrisa el rubio.

-Dispárame todo lo que quieras Piers, no me vas a poder matar... -

-Te podría cortar la cabeza a ver si funciona- exclamó su ex novio quitándose de encima a Chris.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!- gritó Leon.

-No será necesario... - dijo Wesker mirando a la pelirroja - ella viene con nosotros -.

-Ni loca - le gritó Claire furiosa.

Wesker estiró el brazo y le tendió la mano de la forma más natural. Y algo ocurrió. Claire cayó de rodillas preocupando a todos, Leon iba a acercarse con su esposa cuando notó levemente que su piel se emblanquecía más de la cuenta y agachaba la cabeza mientras volvía a levantarse y caminaba lentamente hacia Wesker.

-¿Qué demonios haces Claire?- preguntó Chris

-Chris, mírala, no es normal esto -.

Chris notó que los pasos de Claire eran un poco lentos y errados.

-Les dije que ella vendría conmigo por su propio pie - dijo Wesker mientras dejaba de apretar un puño y Claire se detenía, había dejado de usar el control en ella. - Claire, puedes venir ya... -

La activista avanzó y giró lentamente para ver a los presentes que estaban confundidos.

-Leon yo... - sintió un dolor fuerte en el cuello que le hizo cerrar los ojos y perder conocimiento de lo que pasaba ahí - me voy con Albert de una vez -.

-¿Qué mierda le hiciste?- preguntó furioso Leon mientras veía a Claire caminar y tomar la mano del ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. recordando la escena de Saddler llevándose a Ashley Graham.

Intentó jalarla hacía él pero una bala llegó a su hombro por parte de Deborah.

-Nada - dijo Albert sarcástico mientras miraba a Steve y este asintió a su jefe mientras unos tentáculos aparecían provocando un incendio que rodeaba a los presentes encerrándolos.

-Claire - llamó Leon entre las miraba a la pelirroja irse.

-Hasta luego Leon, nos vemos - se despidió Wesker riéndo.

* * *

Despertó confundida, miró a su alrededor y estaba en una especie de habitación con cerrojo eléctrico y con barrotes en las ventanas. Le dolía demasiado el cuello, y recordó el dolor muy similar al de su primer encuentro con Neil.

-Ya despertaste, ya era hora -.

Claire reconoció esa voz y giró sorprendida.

-Moira... - quiso acercarse pero la chica la rechazó.

-Ya no soy más Moira Burton - dijo apartándose con brusquedad.

-No... -

-Falló con la mocosa Korda, pero conmigo no- respondió "Alex" -y lo mejor de todo es que tal vez pueda hacer lo mismo en ti si mi hermano se aburre de ti-.

-Anormal, yo voy a traer de vuelta a Moira a su mente...-

-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo si ni tú puedes controlarte al ser un títere como Jill Valentine? ¿Cuándo no pudiste salvar a las Burton y ni prevenir a tu familia?-.

-Calla... -

-Sombra tuya he de ser, le dispararon a tu esposo y en vez de ayudarlo caminaste a mi hermano... Y lo mejor es que no sabes ni que te hicimos embarazada cuando te trajimos -.

-Te golpearía tan duro pero temo lastimar a Moira...-

-Guarda tus energías que vas a querer golpear a mucha gente-.

Moira salió y entró Frederic.

-Genial, otro del club que tiene algo en mi contra-.

-A diferencia de los demás, yo no me enamoré de ti, solo es pura atracción... -.

-Eres un cerdo... -.

Frederic sonrió al ver como la pelirroja intentó acercarse pero fue detenida por las esposas en una de sus muñecas.

-Hoy vamos a jugar a las preguntas Claire, estamos buscando respuestas a varias cosas que no cuadran - Frederic se acercó con una silla y fue por una bandeja de agua, suficientemente grande para meter los pies - creo que tus doctores y tú ocultaron cosas -se acercó con un resucitador cardiaco, cosa que empezó a inquietar a Claire y con una cuerda.

Usó el suero P31 para hacer que Claire se sentara a voluntad en la silla y la amarró de los brazos y pies. Puso la bandeja en sus pies, quitándole antes los zapatos.

-Sé que no te puedes mover pero si puedes hablar, así que, vamos a aprovechar tu espíritu de valentía, te voy a explicar el juego, yo preguntó, y por cada negación tuya, voy a darte una ligera carga en el cerebro, así va a aumentar lentamente si no me dices lo que busco -.

-Este entrenamiento se lo dieron a mi hermano - dijo Claire intentando sonar tranquila.

-Pero a tí no, así que empecemos, tenemos carga suficiente para no matarte interrumpió Frederic - ¿cuáles son los verdaderos resultados de tus hijas?-

-¿Qué?-.

-Respuesta equivocada -.

Wesker y Alex miraban por el cristal como empezaba el interrogatorio.

-¿Crees que lo soporte?- preguntó Albert.

-Yo creo que sí, no tiene entrenamiento militar, y todos tienen un límite - respondió Moira saliendo del cuarto.

* * *

Leon abrió lentamente los ojos y se topó con el rostro de Rebecca, olía a desinfectante. Debí ser el hospital.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?-.

-Cinco horas, tuvimos que cerrar la herida, la bala salió y no dañó ningún órgano -.

-Es irónico, en este hombro me dispararon en Raccoon -.

-Lo sé, vi la cicatriz -.

-¿Alguna novedad de mi esposa?-.

-Nada aún, creemos que Claire fue a voluntad orillada por lo sucedido, que se sentía culpable-.

-Pero no tendría por qué ir sola, además, algo raro le pasaba-, se puso muy blanca y le dolió el cuello, justo donde traía el rastreador -.

* * *

-Debiste hablar Claire, así Frederic se hubiera detenido - dijo Wesker recostándola en la cama

-Ya les dije que yo no sé nada, ese día que mandaste a Steve se llevó las pruebas que yo sabía que eran las verdaderas...-

Claire se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, temblorosa y sin energía.

-No se va a detener hasta tener la verdad-.

-Pues que me maten porque no sé nada-.

Wesker por un impulso se lanzó sobre la pelirroja y la besó con fiereza. La mujer con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se lo quitó de encima.

-No me vuelvas a tocar... - dijo la activista antes de caer inconsciente.

-Hoy no Claire, hoy no... -

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage (gracias amigo) que se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos. A veces corrige después de publicado, no desesperen je..**_

 _Les quiero pedir un favor, me acaban de informar que están pirateandose todos los perfiles de fanfiction. Hay páginas como talkfictions, thebuystock, thefictionavenue, thanfiction y hmofiction que se robaron toda la base de datos de aquí, son vil copias de aquí y sin permiso de nadie. Reporten esos sitios._

 _Lo sientoooooo, merezco la horca, todo, merezco amenazas de muerte al mayoreo. Me absorbieron los de mi obra, estoy ensayando diario, luego estuve en entrevistas y en unos eventos cambiandome de Blanca Nieves a Elsa, fue terrible amigos. Pero me escapé a escribir el lunes que tuve libre. Disculpen todo lo que ha pasado en mi alrededor y disculpenme por adelantado con lo que va a pasar y está pasando, pero es necesario... cosas terribles pasarán._

 _Este capítulo es la apertura de lo más maligno de mi cerebro, tal vez estoy muy enferma jajaja no lo sé._

 ** _Ahora, los reviews:_**

Guest:

WOW...pobre piers si que da lastima esta tan...dolido:(  
Y muy lindo el nombre de las niñas que probablemente seran las proximas x men o los vengadores jaja  
Buen capitulo espero el otro y deseo que te mejores de tu voz...bye

 ** _R: Jajaja no era mi idea que las niñas sean como superpoderosas, pero si inmunes a muchas enfermedades y nuevas cosas que aparezcan en el camino. yo también siento feo por Piers pero es justo y necesario por el bien de mi historia. Ya casi estoy bien, pero fueron las tres semanas más feas de mi vida, pero ya me la esperaba, siempre me pongo muy enferma regresando de las giras._**

 ** _Besos y abrazos._**

Susara KI302:

Hola, por fin apareces pensé que habías desaparecido de la faz de la tierra pero no jajja. Me encanta que una de las bebes se llame michelle igual que yo jejeje me encanta eso jeje. Hoy hubo muchas emociones, mucha tension. Ojalá sepan descifrar el mensaje, ya quiero saber qué dice. Aveces me da mucha lastima piers está muy mal. Bueno fue un gran capítulo de verdad me gusto, espero que te mejores de tu enfermedad.  
Saludes y un abrazo muy fuerte :D

 ** _R: No desaparecí, me desaparecieron XD jajajajaja no tenía idea de que te llamas Michelle, ahora puedo decir que de alguna forma estás más involucrada en el fic :D y sí, todos nos sentimos mal por Piers, pero el pobre se volvió loquito y ni modo, en otro momento será feliz. En teoría estoy mejor, imagina que esta O es mi garganta, y aparte de lo inflamado, estaba como quemado, tenía garganta de fumarme el escape de un coche. Fue horrible_**

 ** _Un abrazote_**

Queen:

Hey hola! ya te daba por desaparacida;)  
Linda sorpresa que me he llevado al ver que has subido otro cap casi grito!XD  
Genial capitulo. Ay que lindo fueron dos niñas! Anna y michell (sabes que michell es mi segundo nombre?X)  
Sinceramente esperaba que fuera un niño y una niña.  
Y que honda con alex acaso se la va a llevar pasandose de cuerpo en cuerpo?  
Ay no! Me dio cosa cuando moira/alex le tira una foto de las niñas a piers espero no le hagan nada malo a las niñas

Bueno gracias por otra excelente actualizacion y espero que te mejores de tu aguditis algo...como sea, espero leerte pronto chaow!

 ** _R: Ya sé, yo no quería pero fue trabajo y enfermedad, faringitis, estuve casi tres semanas muriendo lentamente en mi cama sin poder hablar y para comer o respirar, toser y demás cosas que involucren la boca y la garganta, me dolía todo. Tenemos una Michelle más jaja entonces este fic tiene algo de mis lectoras tan hermosas :3 no quise poner niño y niña porque es un poco común darle gusto así a todos, pero hay un niño escondido de otro personaje querido jeje_**

 ** _Besos_**

xIfYouSaySox:

Otro increíble capítulo. Pero que historia, madre mía. Esperemos que Leon sepa japonés, aunque no me preocuparía mucho ese hombre sirve para todo XD. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por Piers y por Steve, Neil no, incluso antes de "morir" era malo hasta la médula.  
PD: Espero que no mates a Chris, pero esa promesa que le hizo hacer Claire me dio muy mala espina. Quiero ver sangre correr en este fic, pero que no sea la de él.

 ** _R: Y si Leon no sabe japonés taka taka japocoreano, tenemos a Jake que es bien habilidoso jajaja Neil sirve como ese cuate que solo está para molestar y estorbar, los otros dos me dan tristeza. Y prometo que Chris no se va a morir. No sé que tanta sangre vaya a correr, pero si mucho dolor._**

 ** _Besitos_**

frozenheart7:

¡Ya espero el siguiiente capítulo y el Weskerfield! ¡Que emoción! Espero que te hayas recuperado.  
Dos niñas gemelas, que lindas! Me preocupa los panes de Frederic, Alex y Piers, quieren hacerle daño a Claire seguro. Para que no este con Wesker. Quieren terminar con el Weskerfield y no lo pienso tolerar. Bueno, lo tendré que tolerar porque no puedo hacer nada *suspira* Mejorate del todo y actualiza, no importa lo que tardes mientras nos des un buen capítulo como siempre.

 _ **R: Ya casi estoy sana, creeme que fueron las semanas más difíciles de mi vida. y luego el trabajo, apenas me recuperaba y me llamaron, pero ya volví a las andadas, me daba gusto ver que cada que podías me pedías actualización. Tal vez si o tal vez no, no sé si vayan a destruir el Weskerfield, pero recuerda que el mayor impedimento de mi fic es que Claire ya es Kennedy, tendrías que matar a Leon para que pase el Weskerfield.**_

 _ **Besos y abrazos**_

aly reyna:

buen capitulo...sigue a si por que no nos decepcionas con este fic, al contrario nos dejas con ansiedad de saber que pasara...

 ** _R: Gracias por tu breve comentario, espero que tu ansiedad siga así porque se pone esto más loco._**

Pily-chan:

Parece que tengo contacto psíquico contigo. Hacia unas horas había releído los últimos capítulos de WWTLF y dije "Ahora sí mi querida Geisha se ha tardado con la actualización!". Y al despertarme en la madrugada hallé el correo de aviso.  
Son las 5:50 e iré feliz a clases por haber leído este maravilloso capítulo.  
Pero me angustia saber que estas enferma. Te deseo pronta recuperación... Por favor, cuídate y no tengas duda de que tus fans esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario por otro capítulo.  
Muero por ver interacción entre mi adorado villano Wesker y Claire. Leon sufrirá por lo que veo, pero después de lo que yo hice con él en mi fic, como que no tengo cara para pedirte que no lo tortures...  
Recupérate pronto y nos seguiremos escribiendo!  
Pily-chan.

 ** _R: Te leí justo mientras estaba en la consulta médica y me reí. El doctor me miró raro jaja ya casi estoy bien. Solo que tuve carga de trabajo y cosas pendientes y me he atrasado no solo aquí, en muchos lados. Ahhhh pues... digamos que es similar lo que le va a pasar a Leon, pero al cuadrado, y más rudo y :'( ay Dios, perdónenme todos jaja espero que se apiaden de ti, de mi y de los que le hagamos esas cosas terribles a Claire y Leon. (Aunque si me hiciera eso Wesker ya sería con mi consentimiento y no sería malo jaja)_**

 ** _Besos y mil abrazos_**

Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias desde el primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando.

Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años.

Les mando un beso con baba de Leon, Jake, Wesker (o su personaje favorito), si quieren uno de estos personajes como regalo y poca ropa, me dicen en los comentarios como nuestra buena Pily-chan.

Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos jaja

¡Buena vibra y hasta la próxima!


	17. Dolor

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En las canciones de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

 _El fallo positivo de Mecano_

 _Had To Cry Today de Eric Clapton_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

Advertencia: A partir de este capítulo van a ir apareciendo narraciones un poco crudas de violencia y más desgaste físico de algunos personajes, si quieres matarme, hazlo.

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 17: Dolor**

 ** _TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS, carretera U.S. Route 1, Desde la 14th Street Bridge en Virginia hasta la Avenida de la Constitución a la 6. Calle N. O. a la Avenida Rhode Island hasta la frontera con Maryland donde se convierte en Baltimore Ave/Baltimore Blvd en el condado de Prince George._**

Barry avanzó velozmente a la zona acordonada, hizo lo posible pese a estar aún con un bastón de apoyo por la rehabilitación. Jill fue la primera en llegar a la carretera para apoyar, con la desaparición de Claire, Leon y Chris vueltos locos, ella fue la voluntaria en apoyar en esa situación tan delicada. Barry avanzó, sacó su placa y dos hombres le permitieron el paso.

Jill miró a su amigo y lo alcanzó para hablar previamente con él.

-¿Cómo está? - preguntó el hombre mayor.

-Deshidratada, desnutrida... al parecer llevaba semanas sin comer, unos días más y la historia sería diferente - dijo Jill apretando contra su pecho unas fotos.

-¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Barry inquieto.

-Las fotografías de la escena... -.

Barry levantó la mano en forma autoritaria y la rubia suspiró antes de poner las imágenes en su poder. Barry vio a Natalia tirada en el pasto con un camisón casi hecho jirones, se veía mal con varios moretones, cosa que lo alarmó porque parecía víctima de abuso, y un sobre negro a su lado.

-¿En dónde está? - preguntó furioso.

-En la ambulancia, Parker recomienda hacerle un perfil para determinar si sigue bajo el control de Alex Wesker, aparentemente no recuerda nada pero tenemos que tomar precauciones -.

-¿Y ella fue...? - Barry no pudo terminar la pregunta.

-¿Abusada sexualmente? - terminó Jill la pregunta con repulsión por el hecho de decirlo -aparentemente no, y ella dice que lo poco que recuerda, no la forzaron, pero tendremos que verificar que ella... ya sabes, es una niña, y está pasando cosas terribles -.

-¿Qué hago Jill? ¿es mi Natalia? - dijo Barry pasando una mano por su cara

-Necesita tu apoyo, y si es aún Alex, tenemos que sacarla de su mente de alguna forma, dudamos que siga siendo ella, no la hubiéramos encontrado en esas condiciones -.

Barry miró nuevamente una de las fotografías.

-¿Qué hay en el sobre? -.

-Aún no leemos el contenido, fue llevado a Identificación Dactiloscópica para someterlo a revisión de alguna huella o pista de donde fue escrito el contenido, al parecer es una nota, pero nos notificarán en una media hora por mucho -.

Barry asintió y miró a la ambulancia. Dudó en ir, pero algo hizo que sus pies se movieran al sitio.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a Natalia que observaba hacia la ventana, con la mirada opaca, cansada. Giró lentamente el rostro para encontrarse con Barry.

-¿P-Papá? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó con dificultad la niña con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

-¿No recuerdas nada? - preguntó Barry sentándose a su lado aún con reservas.

-Solo que estaba encerrada y voces... y a... Claire... - dijo ella sollozando

-¿Qué decía Claire cariño? - preguntó acariciando un poco su cabello revuelto, notó que tenía sangre seca en su antes cuidada cabellera.

-Que iba a sacar a todas de ahí como pudiera, pero estaba gritando... sufriendo ¿qué pasa? - preguntó la niña.

-Algo muy terrible cariño, pero pronto se resolverá - dijo Barry sonriendo - ahora te tienen que llevar al hospital para curarte cielo, yo iré contigo, solo iré a hablar con la tía Jill, cualquier cosa dile a un doctor que me salga a buscar, estaré aquí afuera ¿de acuerdo? -

La pequeña asintió y se tapó más con la sábana.

Barry se bajó con un poco de dificultad y se encontró con Jill hablando con otros agentes de la B.S.A.A., la mujer de inmediato se despidió y se acercó a Barry.

-¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó seria

-Al parecer Claire está viva... -.

Jill asintió y siguió al hombre a la ambulancia mientras todos se preparaban para movilizarse, sintió un extraño deja vú, o tal vez, un recuerdo de sus tiempos en S.T.A.R.S.

No tardaron en llegar al hospital y en ser alcanzados por Sheva e Inez.

-¿Chris y Leon no vienen?- preguntó Jill

-No, pero lo harán en cuanto puedan, están manejando con la prensa y el gabinete del presidente la información de la desaparición de la CEO de TerraSave y analizando de qué forma subir el nivel de alerta a roja en el país sin generar pánico - contestó Inez mientras Sheva asentía.

-Además queremos suavizar cualquier información que nos pueda dar Natalia sobre todo para Chris, anda demasiado iracundo - dijo Sheva.

Barry la miró y le dio la razón, era sensato y prudente que Sheva tuviera de primera mano la información, ella era buena al dar cualquier clase de noticia y siendo pareja de Chris, ayudaría más.

-Carlos, David y John están revisando si aún hay alguna pista en la carretera que no hayamos visto - dijo Jill mientras avanzaba con las mujeres, Parker ya está aquí para hablar con la niña -.

-Déjame entrar con él - pidió la morena -podría ayudarle un poco a tratar a la niña, se lo que es vivir una experiencia traumática donde los adultos te usan para malos fines -.

Barry aprobó con la cabeza la idea, sabía que Sheva había sido reclutada de niña aprovechándose de su rencor y odio a Umbrella por la muerte de su familia.

-Yo estaré afuera recopilando la información que pueda ser útil - dijo Inez.

Jill agradeció a la rubia, sabía que era buena investigadora.

Llegaron a la sala de espera con Parker y le explicaron la idea, el hombre la aprobó. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, se encontraron con Natalia viendo el televisor, con el cabello recogido, ya limpia pero bastante lastimada. Se veía un poco confundida pero serena.

-Hola Nat, soy Sheva ¿me recuerdas? -.

-Lo siento, no me acuerdo de ti - dijo la niña apretando un poco la sábana de la cama.

-Eso es cierto - afirmó Parker mirando detenidamente a Natalia mientras ella lo miraba con interés.

-Te presento a mi amigo Parker Luciani, me acompañó porque quería conocerte - Sheva y Parker se sentaron junto a ella -¿de verdad no me recuerdas?-.

-Tu nombre me es familiar, pero en verdad no recuerdo haberte visto - dijo la niña un poco tímida.

-Trabajamos con Barry, no te preocupes - dijo Parker para tranquilizarla y mientras revisaba su mochila.

-Nos dijo Barry que posiblemente extrañabas a alguien que sería buena compañía por aquí en lo que te recuperas - dijo Sheva mientras Parker sacaba un oso idéntico al que ella cargaba la primera vez que se encontró con los Burton.

-¡Lottie! - exclamó la niña contenta mientras Parker le entregaba la osita -gracias-.

-De nada cielo - dijo Sheva sonriendo mientras recibían una sonrisa débil pero sincera -oye ¿podrías hacerme una trenza como la tuya?-.

-Seguro - dijo Natalia mientras se sentaba y empezaba a dividir el cabello de Sheva.

-Nathy, te ves un poco enferma ¿qué te sucedió?- preguntó Parker mientras acomodaba las sábanas de la chiquilla.

-No lo sé - contestó mientras abrazaba a la osita - recuerdo muy pocas cosas, recuerdo que estaba muy cansada y apenas podía abrir los ojos, solo escuchaba cosas a lo lejos, después desperté cuando los paramédicos me estaban levantando del pasto y me dolía todo -.

-¿Lograste ver en qué lugar estabas?-.

-No, solo veía luces moverse sobre mí, como cuando me trajeron aquí - meditó un poco -pero alcancé a ver a gente infectada -.

-¿Gente infectada?-preguntó Sheva.

-Sé que puedo ver a gente como yo o a monstruos -.

-¿Cuánta gente infectada viste cariño?- preguntó Parker.

-Serían 7 personas infectadas y dos normales- dijo contando con sus deditos.

-Barry dice que escuchaste a alguien con la voz de Claire-.

-Sí, decía algo de sacar a todos, se escuchaba muy triste-.

-¿Puedo hacerte dos preguntas extrañas Nathy?- preguntó Parker.

-Seguro -.

-¿Cuál fue tu última tarea de la escuela que hiciste?-.

-Una maqueta de las células vegetales...-

-¿Alex Wesker sigue en ti?-.

-¿Qué?- la pregunta sorprendió y aterrorizó a la niña.

-Gracias corazón vendremos pronto -.

Salieron de la habitación

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Barry.

-Está asustada y confundida, dijo la verdad a todo - dijo Parker aliviando a todos con su análisis

-Creo que cuando volvió a la normalidad, era justo cuando estaba por ser liberada - dijo Inez -tal vez era transportada en una camilla-.

-Gracias amigo, en verdad, aprecio mucho que hagas esto por nosotros - dijo Barry dándole un abrazo al hombre.

Avanzaron lentamente hacia una oficina donde los esperaba Rebecca, con no muy buena cara. La castaña les mostró una serie de estudios sobre Natalia, fotografías de algunas partes del cuerpo, laceraciones.

Y un dato terrible que hizo rabiar a Barry Burton por tocar a su pequeña. Al parecer no había signos de violación, pero la niña ya no era virgen, seguramente algo le hicieron al ser controlada por Alex Wesker.

Solo esperaban que Moira estuviera bien, que las chicas estuvieran vivas y que Claire no hiciera ninguna locura.

A sus teléfonos llegó el contenido del sobre: "Las mujeres serán liberadas de una en una, pero no esperen a todas".

* * *

-Come -.

Claire solo giró e ignoró el plato, no había comido en tres días desde que había sido llevada, por ende, Frederic tuvo que reducir sus tiempos de tortura en ella, provocando la molestia de Alex y un poco de alivio para poder seguir con los planes de venganza. Ya la habían hecho probar alimento y lo volverían a hacer.

-No hagas esto Claire - pidió Steve con impaciencia -estás provocando que tu muerte se acerque -.

-Prometí venir y no a obedecer sus perversos actos - dijo la pelirroja sin devolverle la mirada.

-Ganaste un poco de peso con el embarazo, supongo que quieres volver a pesar lo mismo que en 1998 -.

-El hecho de que tu sigas viéndote como un niño, no significa que yo también tenga que serlo -

Steve se puso de pie y tomó a Claire por el cabello, no iba a permitir más insolencias por mucho que la quisiera.

-¿Vas a pegarme Steve? Hazlo, no vas a lograr que me mueva, el único que puede activar el P31 es Wesker... -.

-Te equivocas Claire, tengo mis métodos - le mostró el control entre sus manos.

-Maldito...-.

Claire le lanzó una patada que hizo que Steve soltara el control. La pelirroja se lanzó en busca del aparato en el suelo y quiso agarrarlo cuando fue arrastrada por Steve en el suelo, la mujer intentó golpear a Steve, pero pese a no llevar muchos días sin comida, su fuerza estaba diezmada y Steve aprovechó eso a su favor.

-Sabes Claire, creo que ese cóctel de sustancias que te cura rápido, te está haciendo ver más joven -.

-Púdrete - Claire no sabía lo que estaba a punto de desatar esa palabra con el escupitajo que le lanzó en la cara.

Algo en Steve le nubló la vista, una furia que nació de ese hecho tan simple como la saliva de la activista resbalando por sus pómulos, sabía que su personalidad y estado mental había sido dañado gravemente por los métodos de resurrección aplicados por Albert Wesker en él, y sus posteriores tratamientos para tenerlo dócil en "casa".

-¿Quieres jugar rudo Claire? Juguemos entonces -.

Claire vio algo en la mirada del pelirrojo que la alarmó.

Steve la giró boca abajo en el suelo y activó el control para dejarla inmóvil. Sacó un cuchillo que Claire alcanzó a ver en el reflejo del suelo, sospechando que ese día podría ser su fin, cerró los ojos esperando la cuchillada, pero a cambio sintió como empezaba a rasgar su blusa con sumo cuidado.

" _Mierda, no"_

-Burnside - la voz de Piers retumbó en la habitación detuvo el recorrido de corte de ropa.

Steve de mala gana levantó a Claire, sentándola en la silla y obligándola a comer con el suero.

Abrió la puerta y Piers entró de golpe buscando a Claire con la mirada. -¿Por qué tardas en abrir?-.

-Se puso pesada para comer y me quiso atacar, afortunadamente logré someterla a comer -.

-Para la otra no muestres el control - dijo con sorna -lárgate, Neil te necesita para someter a Deborah -.

Steve se fue de mala gana dándole el control. Al cerrar la puerta, Piers empezó a revisar la habitación, algo no le cuadraba. Levantó la mirada por la espalda de Claire y notó el corte. Ese maldito iba a tocar a Claire, le demostraría que nadie tocaba lo suyo. Desactivó el suero y el cuerpo de Claire se relajó y apoyó las manos junto al plato de plástico.

-Mierda Piers ese tipo qui... -

La pelirroja fue detenida por el castaño y la hizo girar bruscamente en la silla para besarla como instinto primitivo, salvaje. La pelirroja quiso alejarse pero Piers tenía una fuerza sobrehumana que la obligó a someterse. Ella siguió luchando para separarse, pero no podía contra Piers. Sintió como su blusa era arrancada y sintió temor.

-Vamos Claire, estás temblando, como si fuera la primera vez que te tocó -.

-Piers por favor no lo hagas... -.

Pero fue ignorada, sintió como su sostén era arrancado de golpe, lastimándola un poco dejando marcas rojas, que sabía desaparecerían al igual que cualquier herida y salvarían a Piers de un castigo por tocarla. Miró a las cámaras de seguridad pero no vio la luz encendida, seguramente Steve las había apagado para hacer lo mismo que estaba por ocurrir con Piers.

Sintió las manos heladas de Piers tomándola por el pantalón y lanzándola a la mesa, quitó presuroso el cinturón pese a que Claire lo estaba arañando, no le importó. Bajó los pantalones de la mujer como pudo, con todo y la ropa interior, pese a las patadas que intentaba lanzarle. Hizo lo mismo con sus pantalones y Claire cerró los ojos aterrada mientras Steve le tapaba la boca, aunque la habitación era a prueba de ruido, no iba a descuidarse.

Y mientras empezaba ese terrible ritual para los degenerados y enfermos, la cámara de seguridad se encendía de forma discreta.

* * *

-Si voy a hacer esto, necesito algo a cambio Alex, ya estoy muy comprometida con mi situación, necesito una garantía de que no me va a pasar nada - pidió Ada al teléfono mientras ponía el altavoz y Jessica empezaba el rastreo.

- _No tengo tiempo Ada, necesito sacar estas cintas de aquí y rápido ¿qué buscas? ¿Inmunidad?_ -.

-No - contestó la asiática mientras leía lo que escribía Raymond en la otra computadora - lo que te voy a pedir es algo fuera de lo común pero sabes que tengo que emplearme y tengo misiones, considera esto un trueque-.

- _Puedes ser directa Ada, con confianza -_.

-Quiero una muestra de la sangre de Redfield -.

- _Wesker me mataría si se entera -._

-Te matará si sabe que grabaste a toda tu pandilla de degenerados tocando a su trofeo -.

Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que Alex habló.

- _De acuerdo_ -.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con las cintas? - preguntó Ada al ver la señal de victoria de Raymond y Jessica.

- _Llevarlas a la D.S.O. de forma prudente y discreta sin que te vean -._

-Mi especialidad... -.

- _Te mandaré las instrucciones en un mensaje -._

-Aún me debes lo de Sarmiento, ¿cuándo podré verlo despierto?-.

- _Pronto, ya casi está todo listo, cumple tu parte Wong_ -.

Ada sonrió al colgar.

-¡Ya sabemos en dónde Se ocultan ahora!- dijo Jessica levantándose y abrazando a Raymond por la espalda.

-Y tenemos ya asegurada la muestra para "ella"- continuó Raymond -¿qué quieres hacer Ada?-

-Encargarme de que ella no vuelva nunca más y conseguir una muestra de sus crías - dijo leyendo las instrucciones de Alex -Y si mis sospechas son ciertas, vamos a asegurar nuestro futuro vendiéndole tanto a Wesker y a Svetlana una buena porción -.

-¿Mami? -.

El pequeño hijo de Jessica interrumpió la siniestra plática.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?-.

-Me duele el estómago -.

Jessica levantó en brazos al niño y lo llevó a su habitación. Ada por su cuenta miraba el mensaje de texto del apartado postal donde tenía que recoger las cintas y la muestra, ya aprovecharía ella para alterar un poco el mensaje para lograr sus propios objetivos.

* * *

 ** _Un tormentosos mes después, casa de seguridad, ubicación desconocida, 22:00 hrs._**

Sherry estaba angustiada en la habitación de las gemelas, leer ese documento no la tranquilizaba para nada por la situación actual. No era un buen momento para recibir ese tipo de noticias, y la inseguridad la rondaba terriblemente.

Recostó a Anna junto a su hermana y se echó a llorar en la silla de a lado, cubriendo su rostro con una almohada para no hacer ruido y alarmar a Kathy Burton que acababa de salir de la habitación.

Su teléfono sonó, lo sacó sin mucho ánimo y lo que leyó la hizo levantarse de golpe y bajar corriendo.

-Kathy ¿podrías quedarte con las niñas? Billy se quedará contigo para protegerlas, hay una emergencia -.

* * *

 _ **Una semana antes...**_

Miraba al techo, con la ropa mal acomodada y totalmente adolorida. Estaba recostada de lado aún paralizada por el uso reciente del suero. Pensó que sería violada por Wesker tan solo al llegar pero el hombre solo la había visto una sola vez desde que llegó, el tiempo que se había hecho eterno, no sabía ya diferenciar el día de la noche, el tiempo parecía no avanzar en esa habitación. Sobre todo al sentir el terrible aliento y el hedor de Albert Wesker que la besó el primer día, pensó que eso sería lo más terrible que había sentido, pero no contaba con las múltiples violaciones de Piers, Steve, y de Frederic Downing que acababa de salir, a ese último no lo hubiera esperado, pero el hombre desde el inicio fue muy claro con la simple atracción. Hubiera esperado a Neil, pero él no se había aparecido ni en los interrogatorios.

La última vez que fue torturada le gritó a Frederic que liberaría a todas, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo en su estado actual?

Y lo peor es que no habría evidencia de todas las atrocidades que le estaban haciendo, pues se recuperaba con cierta velocidad.

¿Tanto mal había hecho? Sabía que no había buscado a Steve lo suficiente, era un muchacho cuando fue asesinado y capturado, quedando mentalmente inestable.

De Neil desconocía aún muchas cosas de su pasado y de su forma de ser, parecía disfrutar con lo que estaban haciendo con el mundo.

De Piers no podría decir mucho, sabía que él era el más afectado por ser una maldita inmadura, infiel y degenerada, pero sobre todo, el de no amarlo como siempre lo hizo con Leon.

Tal vez, todo el mal que hizo llegó a cobrárselo al doble, como una bizarra versión del karma.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió y cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas salían sin control.

-Te ves terrible corazón - dijo Wesker desactivando el P31.

Claire sintió su cuerpo liberado pero no se movió, cosa que extrañó al rubio, Claire no era de la clase de mujeres que perdía la esperanza. Algo raro estaba pasando.

-Es de mala educación no contestarle a tus superiores - dijo serio mientras acercaba la silla cerca de la cabecera para poder mirarla.

-Da igual lo que diga -dijo Claire mirando a la nada y sin parpadear, ese tipo de respuesta dejó un poco inquieto a Wesker -no tengo evidencia para probar nada -.

-¿Probar qué?-.

-Que tus empleados se han sobrepasado conmigo - dijo apretando los labios.

-Solo es tortura Claire - la mujer cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, no le iba a creer -di lo que buscan y te dejarán en paz -.

-Ya les dije todo, no sé más que ustedes, si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez -.

Albert notaba la indignación y dolor de la mujer, algo pasaba con ella que la desconcertaba y lo averiguaría de alguna forma.

-No puedes morir, te traje aquí con otro fin...-.

-¿Ser la puta de tus mascotas?-.

Wesker frunció el ceño por la agresividad y lenguaje inusual de la activista.

-No, venganza, la luz de la nueva raza, lograste tu pase para el nuevo renacer de la humanidad -.

-No me interesa... Ya experimentaste con las chicas, ya sacaste muestras de todas, ya acaba de esto -.

El rubio la levantó de la ropa y la obligó a sentarse.

-¡Mierda mujer, lucha por tu vida! -.

-No, mi vida no vale nada, solamente quiero que dejes ir a las chicas y que se deshagan de mi... -.

-No, tu eres perfecta, ellas son solo abominaciones que no están completas, las puedo dejar ir pero a ti no -.

-Entonces si no me vas a dejar ir, aléjame de tus sirvientes, aléjame de esos malditos - dijo llorando.

-Yo soy peor que ellos Claire -.

-No importa, experimenta conmigo, llévame lejos de sus garras -.

-¿Estás segura de lo que pides?- preguntó el ex agente de Umbrella relamiéndose los labios.

Claire vio con temor y pesar que nuevamente hoy volvería a pasar esa tortura. No podía evitarlo, no tenía ya porque evitarlo, no había razón para luchar contra alguien tan fuerte como el hombre que creía aún era un monstruo.

-Ya no importa - dijo llorando.

Wesker se acercó lentamente y acarició su rostro mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente, había comprobado con pesar que habían sobrepasado desde hace muchos días su límite. Levantó el rostro de la chica y se quitó las gafas para que los ojos azules de ambos se encontraran.

Y la besó, nuevamente pero con nada de ternura, con nada de compasión. Y Claire no oponía resistencia, ni hacía ningún gesto, o ruido, a Wesker le incomodaba eso. Pero lo resolvería pronto.

-Soltaré a las mocosas si colaboras conmigo -.

Claire asintió, aún estaba en su mente el que ellas fueran libres, que no tenían la culpa de lo que ella había ocasionado.

La mente de Claire estaba en el peor momento de castigo, y empezaba una etapa peligrosa donde ella permitiría que le hicieran cualquier cosa, su mente pedía un merecido, un castigo para ella, se estaba culpando de todo.

* * *

Raymond miraba nuevamente y con bastante inquietud cada vídeo, para otro hombre eso hubiera sido placentero. Pero no disfrutaba ver escenas tan explícitas de una mujer siendo destrozada.

Jessica incluso tuvo que mirar a otra dirección en varias ocasiones.

Pero Ada Wong, ella miraba complacida y hasta cierto punto, agradecería ya no tener que acostarse con Albert Wesker nuevamente.

Metió la nueva cinta editada en un sobre, anexó una nota extra y guardó una tercera cinta dirigida a ella para verlo más tarde que estuviera desocupada. Las cosas se iban a poner feas pero no planeaba estar ahí para corroborarlo.

-Envía esa muestra a Svetlana, asegúrate de que no sea interceptada - señaló Ada una caja a Raymond.

* * *

 ** _Un tormentosos mes después, D.S.O., 23:01 hrs._**

Leon avanzaba a todo lo que su cuerpo daba en las oficinas de la D.S.O. donde lo esperaban Sherry, Helena y Hunnigan; esta última era una persona muy fuerte pero su tono de voz sonaba inquietante, se escuchaba alterada. Y que una mujer como Ingrid Hunnigan estuviera así no era buena señal.

Chris iba detrás de él siguiéndole el paso, llevaban cuatro semanas en investigaciones, sin dormir y ninguna pista extra sobre el paradero de la pelirroja y las demás mujeres desaparecidas. Helena le había llamado y su nueva amiga sonaba un poco rara, cosa que al igual que la reacción de Hunnigan no era bueno, Carlos se había quedado en la oficina mientras Ark se adelantaba a la D.S.O. con Parker para seguir con las investigaciones.

Entraron a una sala de juntas aislada de las demás y vieron a Hunnigan a lo lejos, hablando con un rostro difícil de describir con más agentes, entre ellos sus colegas.

Los demás agentes se fueron de inmediato, dejando a los demás confundidos. Helena les indicó que entraran. Ark entró segundos después.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó el capitán y director de la B.S.A.A. -¿Recordó algo más Natalia? -.

-No, no es eso - respondió Ingrid encendiendo la pantalla y su computadora - recibimos un paquete sospechoso esta mañana con una nota, F.O.S. aceleró la investigación y análisis de la nota, pero encontraron algo sospechoso, al parecer es el mismo tipo de papel que se usó en la nota recibida días anteriores con Natalia, pero no la misma tinta ni letra, pareciera que fue enviado por diferentes personas -.

-¿Cuál es el contenido? - preguntó Leon.

-Solo dice una palabra: "Disfruten" - dijo Helena mientras Sherry giraba la cabeza y contenía lo mejor que podía el llanto.

Esa reacción de Sherry no le gustaba para nada a los presentes.

Helena puso con pesar el vídeo, parecía una cámara de seguridad, al inicio no se reconocía bien quien estaba escondida en una esquina, pero conforme iba moviéndose descubrieron que era Claire. Chris iba a decir algo, cuando vieron horror como entraba Piers Nivans y empezaba a azotarla por la habitación, en el forcejeo y le quitaba la ropa.

Chris cerró los ojos y Leon empezó a palidecer. No podían creer lo que estaba pasando.

La imagen se cortaba justo cuando empezaba a ultrajarla cuando empezó otra grabación de Steve, y seguido por Frederic, fueron varias tomas de diferentes días, y finalmente la de Albert Wesker.

Esa última fue desconcertante, Claire no se movía ni luchaba.

-¿Quién envió esto?- preguntó furioso Leon.

Sherry puso otro vídeo, del cual sacaron una captura fugaz de un auto que Leon reconoció bien.

-Ada... -.

Leon salió como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar seguido por Chris Redfield.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage (gracias amigo) que se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos. A veces corrige después de publicado, no desesperen je..**_

Ya saben que hay un problema, y pues como leyeron algunos, volveré a publicar tanto aquí y en WattPad después de mucho meditar, ustedes no tienen la culpa y aunque yo borre todo, al parecer no serviría de mucho si los demás siguen publicando.

Entiendo la postura de muchos escritores y a ustedes, de que no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando, pero la realidad es que muchos recomiendan " _no dejen de escribir, eso quieren_ ". Yo creo lo contrario, ellos quieren que sigamos escribiendo, al revisar una WEB de estas (no lo hagan ustedes sin adblock y un buen antivirus, yo tengo mac y aunque no es invencible, apliqué el famoso YOLO), me percaté de que cada que la abres y entras a cualquier cosa, aparecen uno o dos ventanas emergentes.

Realmente la finalidad de todo esto es ganar dinero con los anunciantes, no por plagio de la historia, si seguimos escribiendo, van a seguir ganando, por uno que escriba en lo que se resuelve todo (si es que se resuelve).

 **Esta es una opinión personal, pero hagamos números:**

En la categoría de anime/manga, Naruto gana el primer lugar de fics con más de 367 mil en TODOS los idiomas, vayamos bajando por demás mangas, intenté hacer un conteo pero no acabé ni una fila, son como más de 1000 títulos con más de mil historias hasta llegar a 1 solo fic.

Muchos fics son muy viejos, muchos autores ya se fueron, muchos autores se han ido perdiendo (como yo en su momento) y los activos.

Hay usuarios que solo tienen cuenta para leer y comentar y no escriben.

Con todo esto, y cada que alguien abre esas páginas, están ganando una buen cifra. Ahora aumentemos los fics de series, de películas, de libros, de cine, obras de teatro, misceláneo, de videojuegos y de crossovers.

Yo pienso primero en ustedes, ya que hago esto sin fines de lucro y viendo por ustedes, seguiré escribiendo aquí, me retrasaré un poco en lo que actualizo WattPad con todas mis historias, pero sigo aquí.

 **EN RESUMEN, sigo con mis actividades normales aquí cuando suba mi respaldo de historias a WATTPAD.**

 ** _Ahora, los reviews:_**

hector. 2 chapter 16 . Feb 14

 _jajaja buena lista de canciones :)_  
 _muy buen fic, me esta intrigando_

 ** _R: Gracias jeje es que soy muy versátil, espero leas las historias con las recomendaciones musicales._**

Light of Moon 12 chapter 2 . Feb 13

 _Ahora Claire está embarazada!_

 _No he leído más allá de este capítulo, pero ya que te conozco y sé que a ti te gusta ver arder el mundo tanto o más que a mí, tengo el ligero presentimiento que algo pasó esa noche en la fiesta de la Casa Blanca con Leon y tengo mis dudas sobre que el hijo que Claire espera sea de Piers... Ya lo sabré a su tiempo._

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 ** _R: Te vas a llevar muchas sorpresas, muchas, espero xD aunque como hemos hablado en facebook con Frozenheart7 soy la maestra de hacer arder el mundo._**

Light of Moon 12 chapter 1 . Feb 13

 _Eres peor que yo mujer! Hiciste sufrir en un capítulo todo el sufrimiento que yo le doy a Claire en un fic completo jajajaja Eres terrible!_  
 _Como ya te comenté en Wattpad esta historia me ha enganchado y no dudes que voy a estar al pendiente!_  
 _Nos estamos leyendo querida!_

 ** _R: Muchas gracias :3 me siento contenta de que me digas que soy peor, creo... jajaja pero sí, empieza todo triste, empieza a componerse, se hacen descubrimientos, empieza la felicidad y POOOM empieza lo terrible. Lee lo demás :D te va a gustar, yo lo sé, todo indica un Valenfield y no lo permití muajajajaja_**

xIfYouSaySox chapter 16 . Feb 13

 _Esto es lo que pasa cuando pasas una temporadita fuera de FF. Me perdí esta actualización porque me llego junto a la otra del aviso, silly me. Me gusta como vienen las cosas, sobre todo porque soy una fan Cleon sadomasoquista. Me gusta verlos sufrir MUCHO antes del epílogo, yo se que viene el Weskerfield, lo sé no puedo esperar. Cambiando de tema me alegra que no mates a Chris, me siento más aliviada. Me estoy cruzando con muchos fics en los que Chris muere últimamente y todos terminan en lo mismo, yo en un mar de lágrimas._  
 _Me ha encantado este capítulo, este fic me fascina. Espero por las futuras actualizaciones en WattPad hasta que se solucione todo en FF, que por cierto ya he dejado las respectivas denuncias a la lista de sitios que has dejado. Con suerte, nos escuchan._

 _Saludos_.

 ** _R: Lo sé, es que pasó todo muy rápido, estaba escribiendo y de repente supimos de todo el teatrito de FanFiction y me puse manos a la obra para ver qué hacer, pero bueno, he decidido no abandonarlos aquí, no sé, me siento mal por lo sucedido pero ¿qué más podemos hacer aparte de denunciar? Creo que me merezco hoy la horca nuevamente, me salvé un poco de Frederic y Natalia, pero con lo que hice hoy, puede que me vayan a matar muchos. A diferencia de ti, yo me topé con muchos asesinatos de Jill Valentine, y fue también muy traumático para mi. Espero nos escuchen con las denuncias._**

Julie909 chapter 17 . Feb 13

 _Hi, I do not know what is happening, but I'd like to continue reading your story especially after who wants to live forever._

 ** _R: Well, check the PM :3 Kisses and thanks for all, I hope you enjoy in the future the next chapters._**

Susara KI302 chapter 16 . Feb 12

 _Odjrnjdkdnfjfkndjdkd Papi Wesker, papi Wesker, papi Wesker... OHH es que ese hombre hssss.. Me deja con babas jajaja._  
 _Me alegra mucho que estoy más "involucrada" en el fic jaja, pobre Leon miro a su amada alejarse de él :( al parecer te gusta verlos sufrir jajaja (masoquista ajjaja, era broma pero si jeje)._  
 _No sé si lo sabrás pero me encanta el weskerfield, es como mi debilidad jaja, más Wesker :3, lo amo y quisiera que me complacieras con un lemmon entre ellos dos PLISS._  
 _(¿Quién estará embarazada ahora?... Que sea Sherry)_  
 _Como sabrás es un gustazo leerte y pues esperare lo que sea necesario para el otro cap. ¡Qué emoción!_  
 _Saludes y un gran abrazote :D_

 ** _R: Tenemos que hacer un club de Cleon masoquistas y de Weskerfield, decidido, ¿te has dado cuenta de la cantidad de Weskerfield que me piden mis humanas lectoras? ahora yo tengo una duda ¿tengo que embarazar a alguien? :3 tal vez si lo haga, no sé, pero te aseguro que Sheva no es, Helena no (obviamente Ingrid no puede hacer eso) así que se reduce todo a Rebecca, Sherry, Jill, Inez, Moira, Kathy, Manuela o Lucía ¿quién ganará? Pues no sé si lo que hice puede ser un lemmon como tal, pasaron muchas cosas muy terribles hoy._**

Queen chapter 1 . Feb 10

 _Hola! Queridisima geisha gracias por haber actualizado llevo dias esperandote:)_  
 _Que emocion! Desde aqui ya empieza lo bueno ...luchas, torturas, odio, furia, perdicion, tirania, crueldad, venganza y sangre...oh sii! Tengo sed de sangreXD y mucha accion por supuesto_  
 _Ahrggg! Ya no puedo esperar ,torturalos a todos HAZLOS SUFRIR! Sin excepciones...aunque siempre dales un final feliz;)...si lo se soy una loquillaXD_  
 _Espero leerte pronto! Paz!_  
 _Ahh y me alegro que te sientas mejor_

 ** _R: Pues, sangre va a correr a partir de hoy, no creo que a Chris ni Leon les guste lo que pase, y mucho menos lo que medio vieron, eres otra del club masoquista ¿por qué les gusta la sangre y destrucción en mi fic? será que he influido negativamente en ustedes jajajaja van a pasar muchas cosas, no quiero dar detalles de todo o spoilers aún porque estoy investigando y poniéndome al tanto de varias cosas para continuar. Por ustedes me siento como en la escuela nuevamente, estudiando y leyendo jajaja gracias, ya estoy bien._**

aly reyna chapter 16 . Feb 10

 _hola geisha, que bueno que ya actualizaste, justo ayer me acordaba de revisar las actualizaciones y que me encuentro con que ya habias actualizado... no dejes de actualizar por que ya nos vas adentrando al meollo del asunto...ha, y que bueno que ya estas bien de salud..._

 _aly reyna chapter 16 . Feb 10_

 _hola, no cabe duda que nos sigues sorprendiendo geisha, hace dias me acordaba de ver las actualizaciones y me esncontre con que ya habias actualizado, ahora si vamos a ver el meollo asunto, no dejes de actualizar..._

 ** _R: Se repitió el review pero me da gusto que hasta me hayas escrito dos veces para opinar, sé que me desaparecí mucho tiempo pero creeme que volví con más fuerza, y espero no me mates por lo que estoy haciendo. En efecto, estamos llegando al clímax del fic y va a ponerse muy intenso. Gracias por preocuparte por mi._**

Frozenheart7 chapter 16 . Feb 9

 _Hoy no Claire, hoy no... ¡Ayyy! *Gritos fangirl* ¡Veo Weskerfield y me encanta!_  
 _Por otra parte, ¿que le estas haciendo a la pobre de Claire? ¿No se detendrá el put* de Frederic? Enserio, pobrecita, me lo hiciste pasar mal, y mira que la escena no era ni explicita._

 _Mataré a Leon para que de una larga vida al Weskerfield, nah, es broma. pero si puedo lo haré._

 _¿Dedazos? ¿Que dedazos mujer? Si escribes de maravilla. A lo mejor algun error a la hora de tipear, pero nada más chica._

 _Estoy preocupada por Natalia (la verdadera) ¿Se habrán deshecho de ella? Es que al no salir... Me he preocupado. Espero que solo la tengan encerrada._

 _Eso de la reseña a RE4 cuando Wesker ha hecho que se activara el P30 ha molado mucho, un buen puntazo._

 _¡Albert mueve el culo y deten a Frederic antes de que vuelva majareta a Claire! Hazlo por ella coñ*..._

 _Un poco corto el capítulo, espero que actualices pronto. Y si, voy a seguir insistiendo cada vez que pueda. Ahora voy a presionar a Ana Luna para que actualice mala sangre, ¿te unes a mí? Ya lleva desde Navidades sin actualizar. Es mi deber como lectora pesada compulsiva._

 ** _R: Me da tanto gusto que hasta en Facebook se está formando una bonita amistad contigo y Light of Moon, me he divertido tanto en estos días con ustedes, espero te guste lo que hice hoy, se que estoy postergando algunos datos que te interesan porque eres fangirl del Weskerfield pero fue mucho por hoy para Claire, así que diré "Hoy no FrozenHeart7, hoy no", tal vez la escena pasada del interrogatorio no era tan explícita pero imaginate lo que debe ser esa tortura y por ejemplo, a mi se me eriza la piel. Ya te había dado un spoiler de Natalia, pero ahora supiste que fue de ella, está bien pero no como quisiéramos :( y pues Albert no detuvo a Frederic porque su "hermanita" tiene sus propios fines con la pelirroja, así que no supo nada por ella, quemenlaaaa, ah no, que es Moira de momento :S_**

 ** _¡Sigamos presionando ahora que ya actualizó!_**

Guest chapter 1 . Feb 9

 _XD YEY!_

 ** _R: super YEY XD_**

Besos y mil abrazos a todos, gracias. Agradezco su preocupación y a los que me dejaron PM preocupados, sobre todo a mi estimada **Pily-chan** que me dejó doble mensaje, esperemos todo se solucione pronto. También a mis pequeñas de Facebook, Frozenheart y Light of Moon que me sacan de mi estrés cuando ando atorada con sus ocurrencias (creo que se están enterando en este momento).

También por si había dudas, estoy muy bien ya de salud. Gracias por sus comentarios deseándome que me recuperara pronto, Agradezco todas sus observaciones y sugerencias desde el primer capítulo, esperando que les siga gustando.

Como notarán, les estoy respondiendo directamente con un PM (cuando tengo oportunidad, últimamente no tanto xD) si tienen perfil aquí, prometo continuar más seguido y no cada mil años.

Les mando un beso con baba de Leon, Jake, **Wesker** (o su personaje favorito, en su caso parece ser Wesker, loquillas), si quieren uno de estos personajes como regalo y poca ropa, me dicen en los comentarios como nuestra buena Pily-chan.

Si no quieren un Apocalipsis zombi, dejen review o moriremos todos jaja

¡Buena vibra y hasta la próxima!


	18. Miedos

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En las canciones de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

 _Blue eyes de Elton John_

 _Two in a million de S Club 7_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

Advertencia: A partir de este capítulo van a ir apareciendo narraciones un poco crudas de violencia y más desgaste físico de algunos personajes, si quieres matarme, hazlo.

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 18: Miedos**

Sintió como su cabeza era levantada con un suave agarre del cabello, sin ser lastimada, y como el sudor ajeno caía en su espalda. En un movimiento del brazo se le hizo girar y miró a su agresor, que con ese fuego primitivo la dirigía a sentarse frente a él, en sus piernas y ese dolor punzante nuevamente la atravesaba. La mirada azul del hombre se cruzó de nuevamente con la suya, a la expectativa de una respuesta que jamás le daría, de ella no saldría dolor, llanto, enojo o gusto. Estaba tan vacía que no podría demostrar nada, no sentía nada.

Sintió como el hombre aumentaba las embestidas ya de forma salvaje, y la acomodaba nuevamente en la cama para no postergar el fin de esa tortura aún.

Sabía que era sujeto de experimentación de ese verdugo, ya había hecho con ella todo lo que se le ocurrió, de forma brutal, de forma pacífica, sodomía, y nada complacía al hombre.

Sintió los dientes del rubio en su oído, de forma lastimera, en lo que parecía el clímax del agresor.

El peso de aquel monstruo cayó sobre ella, y cerró los ojos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo nuevamente y envolviéndose en el interminable agotamiento.

Abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba nuevamente en la cama de aquel hombre, ya no sentía dolor, y los moretones iban bajando nuevamente de coloración. Sintió como unas manos cálidas la tapaban con la sábana cuidadosamente. Observó al rubio ponerse de pie desnudo y buscar su ropa en el suelo.

Ya era una rutina, Wesker llegaba a la habitación y de forma pasional quitaba las prendas de ambos y la hacía suya una y otra vez hasta hartarse.

Pero Claire no decía nada, no gritaba, no lo miraba, estaba ausente a todo momento. Su mirada de azul profundo, que antes hipnotizaba a la gente ahora era opaca, gris, sin vida.

-Tengo que irme corazón, es necesario -.

Claire miraba perdida una grieta en la pared mientras se tapaba completamente y abrazaba sus piernas. -¿Vas a dejarla ir como me prometiste? -.

Wesker se abotonaba la camisa cuando giró a ver a la pelirroja.

-Sí, solo porque me lo pediste -.

Claire guardó silencio y cubrió su rostro con la sábana mientras varias lágrimas silenciosas descendían en sus pálidas mejillas.

Wesker no soportó verla así, estaba sintiéndose, remotamente mal, esperaba fiereza en la mujer, que opusiera resistencia. Pero nada la hacía accionar ese chip, pensaba que su odio hacia él era más grande, que vería el famoso carácter Redfield asomarse, pero algo estaba pasando dentro de la mujer que la tenía rota, algo que no tenía nada que ver con la tortura recibida anteriormente. No había información nueva, no había dicho nada, no colaboraba.

Y él lo investigaría.

-No lo hago por el trato Claire, lo hago por ti -.

Claire observó al rubio salir mientras las últimas palabras retumbaban en un incesante eco en su cabeza.

¿Acaso Albert Wesker estaba diciendo qué...?

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar de Washington D.C., 23:10 horas**_

Leon y Chris iban en la misma camioneta, ninguno hablaba, se sentía la impotencia en ambos hombres. El capitán de la B.S.A.A. manejaba por prudencia, sabía la mala reputación de Leon en tiempos de crisis y en autos.

No podían sacar de su mente las terribles imágenes que acababan de ver, y cada uno a su forma estaba sumido con sus demonios.

Leon se sentía una basura, justo le había dicho a Claire que estuvieran juntos para protegerla, había confesado sus sentimientos a pesar de que sabía que podía ser rechazado. La había convertido en su esposa en lo que él pensaba era el mejor momento de su vida y todo se estaba derrumbando tan rápido.

Un mes de angustia, de sufrimiento, de ver a sus hijas sin su madre, de no poder dormir al estar con la incertidumbre de saber si la mujer que amaba estaba viva o muerta. Y tuvo que llegar esa maldita cinta donde todos esos engendros la violentaban, la tocaban y Claire no podía defenderse. La pregunta era ¿qué clase de dispositivo había en ella para poder controlarla?

La misma pregunta se estaba haciendo Chris, Claire no tenía ninguna clase de artefacto, como el de Jill en su momento, no presentaba coloración roja en los ojos, pero si una extraña palidez en la piel. Y su peor enemigo, al ser que más odiaba, le había hecho daño a su hermana. Si pudiera salvar a su hermana de ese sufrimiento...

Leon hizo a su cuñado volver a la tierra al encender el localizador de su auto, estaba recibiendo las placas del auto de Ada Wong y el satélite le estaba mostrando la ubicación del vehículo.

-Es una zona residencial, llena de nuevos ricos y políticos de quinta-.

-Voy a atravesarle la cabeza en cuanto la vea Leon... - dijo Chris en un susurro cargado de rencor.

-Lo sé -se limitó en contestarle el agente.

Llegaron a la zona de departamentos y bajaron del auto a de la entrada para no ser vistos. Vieron el convertible rojo de la espía y verificaron que fuera el lugar. Leon entró al lobby de forma veloz sin darle tiempo al portero de decir algo cuando lo noqueó.

Chris sonrió amargamente, Leon estaba rompiendo al menos 27 protocolos de seguridad y reglas. Se asomó al libro de visitas al mismo tiempo que Leon, topándose con el nombre de Chae Rim en la lista y el apartamento 19.

La muy maldita había entrado con su nombre real. Leon cerró el libro de visitas mientras Chris escondí al hombre inconsciente.

Subieron por las escaleras de emergencia de forma pausada. Chris desenfundó su arma al llegar al departamento y se colocó a un costado de la puerta para no ser visto, Leon hizo lo mismo y tocó el timbre.

Una voz femenina que no reconocieron se acercó a la puerta y en cuanto abrió, fue sometida por los fuertes brazos del mayor de los Redfield y apuntada con un arma.

Leon le tapó la boca mientras la mujer miraba aterrada.

-Señora, somos agentes de la D.S.O. y la B.S.A.A - le dijo el rubio sacando su placa y mirando velozmente su atuendo -¿Hay alguien con el enfermo que cuida?-.

La mujer asintió ligeramente.

Leon hizo una seña a Chris para que la soltara lentamente.

-De acuerdo señora, vaya sin hacer ruido a la cocina y no salga de ahí hasta que nos hayamos ido -.

La enferma se escabulló lentamente a la Leon y Chris avanzaban al interior del hogar cerrando la puerta.

Caminaron por el pasillo del lujoso apartamento, escucharon la voz de la espía detrás de una puerta y abrieron la puerta de golpe.

No vieron a la mujer, solo el teléfono en el suelo reproduciendo una grabación y un hombre de unos cuarenta años, castaño, conectado a un sin fin de aparatos. El hombre tenía cierto parecido con Leon. Chris se acercó lentamente apuntando al hombre.

-¿En verdad crees qué se hace el dormido?- preguntó el agente de la D.S.O.

-No se sabe...-.

Leon se acercó y tomó la mano del castaño, soltándola en su rostro.

-No hay movimientos ni reflejos, está en coma...-

-En estado vegetal - dijo la voz de Ada detrás de ellos.

Giraron lentamente y vieron a la mujer con dos pistolas con silenciador, apuntándoles -tiren las armas, ahora-.

Leon y Chris levantaron las manos y tiraron sus berettas.

-Láncenlas hacía mi, rápido-.

Patearon las armas a los pies de Ada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

-Tu dejaste algo en la D.S.O. y queremos saber que tienes que ver- respondió Leon mientras miraba al hombre en la cama -¿Ese es Sarmiento?-.

-¿Qué saben de él?-.

-Lo suficiente para darnos cuenta que ese hombre es especial para ti -respondió Chris -así que Ada será mejor que nos digas en dónde fueron grabadas esas cintas-.

-No lo sé - contestó la asiática -yo solo hice el favor de quitarles lo más... Explícito-.

-¿El favor? - preguntó Leon furioso -Violaron a Claire, a MI esposa-.

-¿Entonces preferías que le mostrara a su hermano todo lo que le hicieron? Cuidado con tus palabras Leon, que ustedes tienen las de perder- interrumpió Ada quitando los seguros de sus pistolas.

-Ada, podemos ayudarlo - interrumpió Chris desconcertando a los ex amantes - podemos proteger a Alex si nos ayudas a descubrir en donde la tienen-.

-Ustedes no lo pueden salvar, se está deteriorando más su salud, y se les olvida algo, soy la mejor en mi trabajo -guardó una pistola- y soy espía, los sentimentalismos no van conmigo-.

Chris iba a detenerla cuando sacó una granada cegadora y la lanzó mientras salía por la ventana con su pistola con garfio.

-Tenemos que recuperar esas cintas para investigar donde fueron hechas- exclamó Chris mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

-Llamaré a un equipo para llevar a este hombre al hospital privado de la D.S.O. - dijo Leon mientras sentía que su teléfono vibraba -Kennedy -.

- _Leon_ \- la voz de Sherry sonaba con la torreta de un auto patrulla - _estoy persiguiendo a una sospechosa del secuestro de Lucía Burton_ -.

-¿Lucía?- Leon activó la cámara y puso el altavoz para que Chris escuchara -¿Encontraron a Lucia?-

- _Nos llegó notificación de la policía, recibieron una llamada anónima de una mujer que veía como transportaban a una mujer, llegué a justo en el momento que estaba soltando a Lucía, identificamos a la sospechosa como Jessica Sherawat -_.

-Mierda Sherry esa mujer es peligrosa ¿por qué fuiste sola? - exclamó Chris -mándanos tu ubicación -.

- _Era la única a la mano, no se me va a escapar_ \- la rubia cortó la llamada y enseguida mandó su localización.

-Leon, Jessica es muy peligrosa, no exagero con lo que digo, alcanza a Sherry, yo me llevaré a Sarmiento-.

Leon salió del lugar sin dudarlo mientras Chris lo observaba irse con un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

* * *

 _ **Oficinas de la D.S.O., 23:10 horas**_

Sherry no pudo hacer nada para detener a Leon y Chris, y ella los hubiera seguido de no ser porque no era su única preocupación lo recién sucedido.

No quería ser una bruja egoísta pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones morales. Estaba muy sensible y alterada de tan solo recordar las imágenes que acababan de recibir. Ark se despidió por un momento para seguir buscando pistas en el vídeo que pudieran indicar el paradero de Claire, Moira y Manuela.

Helena se acercó al ver a la pequeña rubia tan perdida en sus memorias, levantó su rostro y la miró con ternura.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la castaña aunque inmediatamente se arrepintió de una pregunta tan tonta.

Era más que obvio que nadie estaba bien en esa sala, la preocupación crecía por cada minuto que pasaba sin tener algún avance. Ella estaba preocupada no solo por las mujeres desaparecidas, sino por su hermana en control de esos locos.

La última vez que la vio, fue mientras caía en las ruinas de La Familia, convertida en un monstruo.

-Han pasado muchas cosas Lena - soltó Sherry aún dudando si contarle o no, sabía que no era momento de preocupar a nadie, no quería ser excluida de la investigación.

-Lo sé, traes mala cara, deberías tomar un poco de aire.

Sherry la miró y accedió a la sugerencia de su amiga, que parecía más una súplica, y lo sabía, tenía una cara terrible.

Salió por los pasillos rumbo al balcón de la oficina de Leon, miró un poco hacia el horizonte cuando se escuchó la voz de la única persona que no quería ver por el momento.

-Súper Chica, tenemos que hablar-.

-Ahora no Jake, tengo que salir de la D.S.O. por un encargo.

-¿Entonces cuándo Sherry?- preguntó exasperado - cada que quiero hablar contigo te aparece trabajo de la nada, llevas días evadiéndome y cada vez te veo que luces peor-.

-Jake, por favor, ahora no - respondió la rubia dejando al muchacho peor que como llegó.

Sherry bajó el elevador y llegó al estacionamiento, se metió al auto y comenzó a llorar. Estuvo así bastante rato hasta que una llamada la hizo levantarse.

- _¿Sigues en el edificio? Te estamos buscando_ \- era la voz de Hunnigan.

-Sí, dime-.

-Necesito que vayas a verificar una dirección, sospechamos que es donde van a soltar a alguna de las chicas-.

-Voy en camino, mándame la dirección a mi PDA -.

Sherry manejó varios minutos hasta llegar a una carretera.

* * *

-Ya estoy en el lugar Ada, pero ¿estás segura de hacer esto?- preguntó Jessica mientras se estacionaba.

-Nos deben un favor, y nos conviene que nos deban cosas, Raymond debe mudar nuestra base improvisada-.

-Lo sé pero... - la castaña miró dentro del auto a su pequeño acompañante que dormía en el asiento trasero.

-Lamento que tuvieras que hacer el trabajo con el niño presente- Ada escuchó ruido en el departamento - tengo que irme, hay visitas-.

La castaña colgó con pesar y bajó del auto. Abrió la cajuela y sacó a Lucía con brusquedad.

Lucía Burton era una mujer pequeña, pelirroja y con apariencia juvenil antes de su secuestro. Ahora parecía una calavera. Estaba inconsciente, seguramente entre la experimentación y los sedantes de su cuerpo.

Jessica se compadeció por breves instantes de todas esas mujeres. En alguna ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Albert Wesker, en África, cuando fue entrevistada por Excella Gionne. Y desde el primer momento que lo vio, tuvo un muy mal presentimiento de ese ser.

Y ahora estaba ella, sacando la basura de su crueldad.

Estaba arrastrando a la mujer cuando vio a una patrulla a lo lejos.

Justo lo que le faltaba.

Dejó a la mujer escondida junto al auto y tapó con una chamarra las manchas de sangre de las heridas de Lucía.

Dos policías estaban en la patrulla, pero solo uno bajó al verla mover la llanta de refacción. Se agachó a revisar el neumático.

-¿Necesita ayuda?-.

-Oh, no oficial, estoy bien, afortunadamente solo es que está un poco baja la llanta -.

El oficial miró al niño dormido en la parte de atrás. Y luego miró a la atractiva madre de reojo.

-Señora, está sangrando - dijo el hombre alarmado al verle una mano.

Una rubia en otro auto se estaba estacionando, las cosas empezaban a complicarse.

-Debía lastimarme al bajar la llanta - mintió.

El policía iba a levantarla cuando la ex agente sacó una porra eléctrica y noqueó al hombre, metiéndolo en la cajuela, el ángulo del coche no permitía que se pudiera ver algo para los otros dos autos

* * *

Sherry estaba tomando nota con el oficial sobre lo que ellos creían una falsa alarma cuando algo llamó su atención.

-Oficial ¿en dónde está su compañero?-.

-Junto a la mujer de... Oh mierda -.

Salió de inmediato al no ver a ninguno de los dos, desenfundó su arma a la par que Sherry y avanzaron con cautela. Miraron en el interior del auto y vieron a un niño pequeño moverse dormido, caminaron a un costado del vehículo y encontraron en la cajuela abierta al policía inconsciente y a una maltrecha Lucía en el suelo.

-Aquí el oficial Chapelle, tenemos un... - un proyectil perforó el cuello del oficial.

Sherry se puso a cubierto, o era un francotirador o un muy buen tirador con silenciador. Tenía que avanzar lejos del auto y no exponer a ese niño, intentó abrir la puerta pero tenía seguro.

Era obligatorio, esa criatura no podía caer víctima. Tomó su arma y recargó las balas, quitó el seguro, respiró hondo y asomó la cabeza disparando a la nada para tener al francotirador a cubierto. Avanzó lo más que pudo a su auto pero no vio nada, sólo escuchó la puerta de un auto cerrarse y al levantar la cabeza, observó a una mujer arrancar el Auto con el niño. Iba a entrar a su auto cuando se percató de que los neumáticos estaban perforados por alguna navaja.

Genial, lo que le faltaba.

Entró a la patrulla velozmente y arrancó persiguiendo a la sospechosa. Miró en la computadora del auto y reconoció a la sospechosa.

Solo conocía a tres personas que se habían involucrado con ella y dos estaban ocupadas con los retratos hablados de Natalia Korda. Puso su altavoz y marcó.

-Leon... estoy persiguiendo a una sospechosa del secuestro de Lucía Burton-.

* * *

Jessica veía a la rubia agente acercarse a gran velocidad. Sabían un poco de ella por Ada Wong, agente de la D.S.O. sobreviviente de Raccoon City y recién liberada de las garras de Dereck C. Simmons, con la asombrosa habilidad de regeneración casi instantánea, aunque no es invencible. Algo que había aprendido en F.B.C y la B.S.A.A. es que no es imposible detener a los infectados.

Y tenía que encontrar la mejor forma de deshacerse de ella en el camino, llamó a Raymond para advertirle todo.

Ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de que en el accidente no murieran ella y su hijo.

* * *

Leon pensaba que Sherry tendría la situación bajo control pero se equivocó terriblemente, todas sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando llegó a la zona de la persecución de la rubia, acordonada y con bomberos llegando, algo no estaba bien.

Mostró su placa y le dejaron pasar rápidamente, ni preguntó qué había sucedido hasta que vio dos autos impactados, uno era la patrulla en la que seguramente iba Sherry totalmente volteada y un coche común que había prensado al conductor.

La grúa estaba moviendo lentamente el Auto para no matar a la que seguramente era Jessica Sherawat.

Corrió a la patrulla alcanzando a dos agentes.

-¿En dónde está Sherry Birkin?- preguntó.

-Señor, sigue atrapada en el auto, está inconsciente y estamos planeando como liberarla previniendo cualquier daño grave del impacto -.

Patrañas, puro trámite que podría restarle minutos de vida a su pequeña.

Se quitó la chamarra e ignorando a los agentes. Entró por una de las ventanillas libres para acercarse a Sherry. La miró, su cabeza estaba sangrando aún y parecía dormida, tocó cuidadosamente el fino rostro y vio los ojos de la joven abrirse.

Gracias al cielo.

-Sherry ¿puedes oírme?-.

-Leon... - respondió la rubia moviendo lentamente la cabeza.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Puedes liberarte?-.

-Me duele todo... - respondió con honestidad mientras intentaba abrir el cinturón - está atascado... Oh por Dios... Leon la gasolina... -.

Leon giró y vio como la gasolina estaba saliendo rápidamente, eso estaba mal.

Se acercó lo más que pudo e intentó abrir el cinturón de seguridad. Al ver que no cedía, se movió para sacar su navaja. Maldita la hora en que dejó su cuchillo de combate.

-¡Agente Kennedy tiene que salir de ahí ahora!- gritó un policía.

El rubio giró para encontrar como estaba empezando a incendiarse el auto.

-¡Leon tienes que sacarme de aquí!- gritó Sherry alarmada -Leon, tengo miedo... -

-Estarás bien... -.

-No es eso Leon, yo hubiera preferido no decirte esto aquí... -.

-Dímelo afuera de la maldita patrulla... -

-Leon escúchame, me enteré hace unas horas, estoy embarazada y no me siento nada bien, si algo me pasa, no le digas a Jake -.

Leon estaba más que sorprendido, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a hacerle un interrogatorio a Sherry, sabía lo angustiante de un embarazo e hijos en peligro.

-No te dejaré... - dijo finalmente y sintió como el cinturón cedía soltando a una lastimada Sherry que se quejó un poco al caer.

Leon la tomó de los brazos y sintió como cuatro brazos los jalaban fuera del vehículo. Abrazó a Sherry y la cubrió justo en el momento de la explosión.

Se puso de pie, pero pudo observar como Sherry tenía un gesto adolorido y estaba pálida.

-¡Un médico por favor!-.

* * *

-¿Están vivos?- preguntó Chris por el teléfono de la ambulancia donde transportaba al espía.

 _-Sí, Leon sacó a tiempo a Sherry_ \- respondió Helena.

-Gracias al cielo...-.

- _Chris hay algo más..._ \- interrumpió la castaña - _Jessica está grave y está siendo transportada a cirugía, es primordial salvarla para obtener información sobre el paradero de tu hermana_ -.

-¿Dijo algo?-.

- _En relación a tu hermana no.._. -.

-Helena, deja los rodeos... -.

- _Iba con el niño que viste en el auto, el niño está bien pero, Jessica desesperada pidió protección para... El hijo de Chris Redfield-_.

-¿Pero qué...? -

Chris calló de golpe, ahora entendía lo sucedido en el hospital, el nombre del niño, todo. Ese niño era resultado de una de sus noches de los inicios de su alcoholismo, cuando se metió con Jessica.

Sheva iba a odiarlo... ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? Tanto deseaba el formar familia y ahora todo se descomponía.

Tanto criticó a Claire en su momento por meterse con Leon ebria, y el hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Helena, voy en camino al hospital para ver a Lucía, Sherry y Jessica, manda a John y David a cuidar a Alex Sarmiento, en cuanto puedas ayudame con toda la información que puedas conseguir de Raymond Vester, es primordial encontrarlo-.

* * *

Quint llegó velozmente con Jill Valentine y Parker Luciani.

-Encontramos una pista en la computadora de Claire -.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage (gracias amigo) que se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos. A veces corrige después de publicado, no desesperen je..

Quiero agradecer especialmente a **FrozenHeart** y **Light of Moon** por sus pláticas, risas y momentos que me han sacado del bache del estancamiento, a mi beta reader Vic Sage que enfermos y muriendo estamos sacando este capítulo. Hoy fundamos el nuevo Club de masoquistas al Weskerfieldnnedy XD mejor nombre no pude inventarme jajaja. El capítulo pasado está dedicado a **Pily-chan** , mi maestra de hacerle cosas terribles a Claire, si quieren algo terrible es con ella, yo soy un lindo corderito de la pradera a su lado, lean sus fics, ahí verán lo que es ser malditos con Claire.

Ya saben que hay un problema, y pues como leyeron algunos, volveré a publicar tanto aquí y en WattPad después de mucho meditar, ustedes no tienen la culpa y aunque yo borre todo, al parecer no serviría de mucho si los demás siguen publicando. Entiendo la postura de muchos escritores y a ustedes, de que no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando, pero la realidad es que muchos recomiendan " _no dejen de escribir, eso quieren_ ". Yo creo lo contrario, ellos quieren que sigamos escribiendo, al revisar una WEB de estas (no lo hagan ustedes sin adblock y un buen antivirus, yo tengo mac y aunque no es invencible, apliqué el famoso YOLO), me percaté de que cada que la abres y entras a cualquier cosa, aparecen uno o dos ventanas emergentes. Realmente la finalidad de todo esto es ganar dinero con los anunciantes, no por plagio de la historia, si seguimos escribiendo, van a seguir ganando, por uno que escriba en lo que se resuelve todo (si es que se resuelve).

 **Esta es una opinión personal, pero hagamos números:**

En la categoría de anime/manga, Naruto gana el primer lugar de fics con más de 367 mil en TODOS los idiomas, vayamos bajando por demás mangas, intenté hacer un conteo pero no acabé ni una fila, son como más de 1000 títulos con más de mil historias hasta llegar a 1 solo fic.

Muchos fics son muy viejos, muchos autores ya se fueron, muchos autores se han ido perdiendo (como yo en su momento) y los activos.

Hay usuarios que solo tienen cuenta para leer y comentar y no escriben.

Con todo esto, y cada que alguien abre esas páginas, están ganando una buen cifra. Ahora aumentemos los fics de series, de películas, de libros, de cine, obras de teatro, misceláneo, de videojuegos y de crossovers. Yo pienso primero en ustedes, ya que hago esto sin fines de lucro y viendo por ustedes, seguiré escribiendo aquí, me retrasaré un poco en lo que actualizo WattPad con todas mis historias, pero sigo aquí.

 **EN RESUMEN, sigo con mis actividades normales aquí cuando suba mi respaldo de historias a WATTPAD.**

 ** _Ahora, los reviews:_**

aly reyna chapter 18 . Feb 22

hola buen capitulo amiga, que bueno que no tardaste tanto en actualizar... ya espero con ancias el capitulo siguiente...

 _R: Hola hola, que bueno que te haya gustado, prefiero no tardarme en actualizar para compensar mi ausencia en enero, hoy te quedarás con la intriga de muchas cosas._

Susara KI302 chapter 18 . Feb 20

Buena idea con lo del club jajaja piénsalo... Ala porfavor que sea Sherry quien tenga a ese bebe porfavor... Te lo ruego, pero bueno la desciño está en tus manos.  
No fue un "Lemmon" así intenso pero mantengo mis ganas de uno (soy una maldita pervertida) jajaja. Huy no esa Alex que malota es porque le quitó su virginidad a la pobre Natalia :/ bueno pues... Pero pondrás como fue eso lo de Natalia? Lo vez soy una loca pervertida XD jajajaja... Ya, ya jajaja. Pobre el guapo de Leon te encanta verlo sufrir al igual que Ana Luna jajaja que malvadas... Bueno otro capítulo lleno de muchas emociones por parte de nuestros personajes favoritos.  
Nos leeremos en la próxima aquí o en Wattpad.  
Saludes y Besotes :D

 _R: Aloha! Ya seré la líder fundadora jajaja lo empezaré a hacer pronto. Espero haberte dado gusto con lo del bebé, la verdad no estaba en mis planes pero me diste la idea, no sé qué habrás entendido pero ahí está plasmado gracias a un malentendido jaja esa Alex es terrible, luego te aseguro que pondré lo de Natalia, aún no pero promesa que lo leeras. Yo amo ver sufrir a todos, te aseguro que la que sufre es Claire. Ana Luna dijo que soy más malvada aún, supongo que es un halago jajaja Besos._

xIfYouSaySox chapter 18 . Feb 16

¡Cuánto dolor! Pobrecita Claire, me siento mal por ella. Sin embargo, quiero más dolor, mucho más quiero ver el mundo arder, todos cuestionandose el valor de una vida en un mundo como ese... hay veces en las que dudo de mi sanidad mental, esta es una de ellas. Sé que no tiene mucho que ver, pero acabo de visualizar a Chris viendo el vídeo una y otra vez, a lo Liam Neeson en Búsqueda Implacable, diciendo "Ya voy por ti, pequeña"  
Yayy! Un poco de Weskerfield, ¿o ahora debería llamarlo Weskedy? es decir, hace como seis capítulos es una Kennedy. En ese caso... me declaro Weskedy: fanáticas del Cleon en el que Wesker hace una aparición y tiene algo con Claire ¡Es fantástico!  
Veo que somos muchas las Cleon masoquistas. En fin, estoy divagando demasiado.  
Me ha encantado, este capítulo ha sido lo que el nombre indica... dolor, dolor en estado puro. Lo pude sentir en el momento en el que note a Claire tan... rota y desesperanzada.  
¡Bien hecho!¡Saludos!

 _R: Lo peor es que te gustó el dolor jaja creo que tienes problemas como yo y varias lectoras pícaras de aquí, Chris no creo que tenga tiempo de ponerse tipo Búsqueda Implacable por los conflictos que va a tener con lo que acabas de leer ahorita pero sí, está furioso. Furioso nivel Dios. Me gusta eso del Weskedy pero mmm creo que podemos dar idea a los fans del yaoi y no me va a gustar ver a Leon involucrado con Wesker, no des ideas xD Bienvenida al club de ver sufrir a todos, voy a empezar a repartir gafetes y membresías. Saludos_

Frozenheart7 chapter 18 . Feb 16

¿Te gusta hacerla sufrir? Dios, pobrecita. Bueno, tus nuevos capítulos siempre me sorprenden. El otro día se lo dije a Ana, ella me ayuda con mi historia Weskerfield que aun ni esta publicada. También le dije que me encantaba esta amistad en el foro de Facebook.

¡Que quemen a Alex! Pero antes que devuelvan a Moira.  
Lo que me ha perturbado ha sido lo de Natalia, la niña ya no era viren. A mi me huele a Frederic. Cochinote.

Steve, Piers, Frederic, Albert... Me ha encantado el Weskerfield. Pobre Claire, la van a dejar agotada entre todos. A ver Wesker, ya te ha dicho que la ayudes y ella ha aceptado tu propuesta, ¿no? ¡pues haz que paren!

Ahora Chris y Leon estan cabreados. Si separados son un volcán y un huracán... Imagínate juntos luchando porque Claire esté bien. ¡Caos Mundial!  
Enserio, la maldición de Ana Luna es real.

¡Hasta la semana que viene! Besos

Y POR MI METIDA DE PATA DE HACE UNAS HORAS, RESPONDO LO DE FACEBOOK:

Ooooh me has puesto dedicatoria al final. Ana Luna estará muy contenta también. No quiero apocalipsis zombie, creo, así que dejaré un lindo review.

Ya sé de que hablas, Claire se ha quedado WTF con lo de Wesker, no estará...¿enamorado? Eso ya se mostró en la fiesta cuando sonreía cuando estaba con claire.  
¿Que le pasa a la pelirroja? ¿Porque no hace nada? Supongo y espero que Wesker lo descubra. ¿Sherry embarazada? lo que nos faltaba! Mas bebes indefensos por medio! Pobre Jake, ella no habla con él. Debería confesárselo, es el padre. Sufrí con lo del accidente, suerte que Leon pelo emo y Sherry superchica están bien.

El hijo de Chris Redfield? Chris? Jessica? juntos? Buaaah, pobre Sheva (y mira que no soy fan del creva pero me compadezco)

 _R: Jajaja disculpa, te emocioné y quité el capítulo al momento jajaja al menos tuviste el spoiler de todo esto antes de que lo leyera más gente. Me alegra saber que te he sorprendido con los capítulos. Yo ya quiero leer tu historia y sobre todo, me da gusto ver crecer esta bonita amistad. Alex no se quedará de brazos cruzados al saber que Claire es prisionera de su hermanito y en la habitación de éste. Más que agotada, vamos a ver si no matan a nuestra querida pelirroja. Leon y Chris, será un tema delicado en el próximo capítulo :3 esa maldición de Ana Luna me ataca cuando escribo jaja_

 _Wesker enamorado, mmm puede ser, depende que entiendas por enamoramiento jajaja Claire pese a estar tan rota, tiene como objetivo algo, que puede ser fatal... espero Wesker lo sepa pronto o pueden salir heridos. Sherry es una loquilla, mira que ella tenía sus precauciones y salió con la misma que los hermanos Redfield, más adelante sabrás porque no dice nada. Pero no te confíes, Sherry no está bien aunque la hayan sacado del auto._

 _Chris explicó que fue un bruto y se metió con Jessica previo a lo de Queen Zenobia, así que, pobre niño con una mamá así, expuesto al peligro... pobre Sheva, Ana Luna lo dijo claro, ese Chris es un..._

Queen chapter 1 . Feb 22

Wow! Si que actualizaste rapido pax.  
Queria dejarte un review antes pero no pude asi que ahora estoy mas que lista y dipuesta a decirte...  
OMFG...pero que es esto? Que acaso a todo el mundo le dio por abusar de claire en grupos?  
LA VAN A DEJAR ESTERIL!...* Grito histerico* y eso a leon no le va agustar...  
Ayy que paranoica sone no?  
Jijiji...bueno y como es eso de que natalia perdio su "dignidad"? porque desjaste bien claro que no sufrio abuso sexual.  
Ayy no, ayyyy no que es lo planea claire? que se le metio en la cabeza a esa terca pelirroja?  
(Que al parecer ahora todo el mundo deseaXD)  
Se esta echando toda la culpa de lo que sucede encima cuando no lo es...bueno no del todo...aunque con piers la cago pero...NO TODO ES SU CULPA!*grito histerico de nuevo*  
Me parece que el proximo cap encontraran la oracion japonesa que claire dejo como pista o no? Bueno solo es una idea  
Me voy antes de quedar LOCA Y SIN VOZ!*ultimo grito histerico que te doy*  
Actualiza pronto chaow mi estimadisima!

 _R: Quiero compensar mi ausencia, ya saben que intento hacer uno o dos capítulos por semana :3 No entiendo lo del abuso a Claire en gpos ¿ya hay más locos abusando de ella en otros fics? Terrible idea, yo solo me acordé de un fic de Pily-chan. A ver si no le da alguna enfermedad a Claire de tanto que abusaron de ella. Lo de Natalia se sabrá más adelante, todos están angustiados con ese tema, ese Frederic es un cochinote._

 _Yo no creo que deseen a Claire, es cruel venganza con ella porque siendo honesta, se pasó de zorr... y como viste, encontraron la pista, y los dejaré picados a todos con eso._

 _Abrazos._

Ya saben que si no quieren un apocalipsis zombi, hay que dejar review; me agrada saber que opinan y sus observaciones, los aportes los estoy tomando en cuenta. Les mandamos un beso con baba Wesker, Leon, Jake y Chris (Piers no entre en este fic por malote).

¿Qué pasará con Sherry? ¿Qué están haciendo Piers y los demás que han estado ausentes? ¿Sobrevivirá Jessica? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sheva? ¿A dónde fue Ada? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de WWTLF :D

 ** _Aur revoir mes amies :3_**


	19. Respuestas

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En la canción de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

 _I'm not the only one de Sam Smith_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

Advertencia: A partir de este capítulo van a ir apareciendo narraciones un poco crudas de violencia y más desgaste físico de algunos personajes, si quieres matarme, hazlo.

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 19: Respuestas**

-¿Cómo está mi hija?- preguntó Barry

-Está bien, algunas heridas superficiales leves pero parece estar bien, no hay señales ni de abuso o maltrato, creó que de todas, Moira fue la menos dañada - respondió Rebecca.

-¿Puedo verla? - preguntó el hombre.

La castaña asintió y abrió la puerta, el hombre miró a Moira que estaba mirándolo con un poco de miedo aún, tenía varios curetajes y banditas en el rostro.

-Cariño, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tenerte con nosotros -.

Se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la cabeza, ella recibió a su padre con un abrazo.

-¿Cómo están Nath, Manuela, Lucía y Claire?-.

-Natalia está bien, no recuerda nada, la han examinado hasta el cansancio... -.

-¿Es cierto que Frederic Downing la... ?-.

-Parece ser que sí cielo, pero, esa perra Wesker tenía una especie de relación con ese monstruo, y ese romance tuvo como consecuencia... -.

-No sigas, es repugnante el sólo saber lo que le hizo... -.

Padre e hija guardaron silencio, Barry después de unos instantes siguió.

-Manuela y Lucía son las más graves, estaban en pésimas condiciones, tanto de salud como físicamente, siguen hospitalizadas pero con buenos pronósticos -.

-¿ Y Claire?-.

-¿No recuerdas que pasó? - preguntó Barry y enseguida vio la negativa de su hija - Bueno, es normal, tu y Nath tardarán en empezar a recordar lo que ha pasado, ella está aquí, pero... -.

 _ **Una semana antes**_

 _ **Hospital Privado de la D.S.O. 2:04 hrs.**_

Avanzaron rápidamente por la sala de emergencia, las enfermeras ya no le permitieron seguir a la camilla. Caminó de vuelta a la sala de espera, dio un paseo por varios minutos en la sala, en lo que su paciencia pedía a gritos volver.

Claire desaparecida, Ada amenazante, Sherry sintiéndose mal por primera vez en años... El hijo de Chris... Algo estaba mal...

Regresó a la máquina de café en donde observó a Jake entrar a urgencias.

-¿Qué mierda sucedió Leon?-.

El rubio suspiró y tomó asiento mientras el pelirrojo se ponía a frente a él.

-Creó que tienes que hablar con Sherry, y yo después con ustedes - el pelirrojo lo miró extrañado - pero no es momento para esto ahora, Sherry fue a seguir una pista de un auto extraño en la carretera, encontró a una ex agente de la B.S.A.A. y la persiguió en el auto, parece ser que para evitar ser atrapada quiso embestir el auto de Sherry y sacarla del camino...-.

-Dios...-.

-Pero un camión las interceptó a ambas, el auto de Sherry fue volteado y el de ella prensado del lado del conductor... La agente llevaba a un niño en el auto, Redfield debe estar en estos momentos investigando el parentesco con el menor y la agente Sherawat -.

-Pero no puede ser grave lo de Sherry, súper chica se cura rápidamente...-.

Leon no dijo nada, cosa que alarmó a Jake.

-¿Qué me estás ocultando Leon?-.

-No sé sabe si Sherry tiene daños internos, el auto explotó en cuanto la sacamos de ahí-.

-Entonces fue un choque bastante fuerte, pero sé que se repondrá, yo la vi ser atravesada por un pedazo de helicóptero... -.

-¡Es diferente ahora Jake, ella...!- Leon fue interrumpido por una enfermera.

-¿Son familiares de Sherry Birkin?-.

-Sí, algo así - dijo Leon - soy su tutor -.

-Ella está delicada pero bien, dada su situación tiene que estar en reposo absoluto, no podrá salir del hospital hasta que terminemos varias pruebas en ella para asegurarnos que todo vaya bien, como sabe, antes era observada regularmente por el virus G en su cuerpo, pero ahora es diferente y preocupante, tenemos que cerciorarnos de que no... -.

-¿Podría decirme que está pasando por favor? - preguntó Jake a la mujer porque no estaba entendiendo do ni una sola palabra.

-Será posible que el joven vea a la agente Birkin? Ella tiene que informarle de su situación - dijo Leon a la enfermera antes de que dijera algo altamente al vástago de Albert Wesker.

La mujer entendió y asintió en silencio.

-Sígame por favor - pidió la enfermera.

Jake avanzó hasta la habitación donde le indicó la enfermera y entraron, vieron a una enfermera terminando de acomodar el suero y salieron.

Jake se alarmó por breves momentos, era la primera vez que veía a Sherry con ojeras rojas y pálida.

La rubia lo observó y le entraron ganas de llorar. Jake no quiso alarmarla por su muy obvia reacción, sabía que estaba rara pero no entendía el hermetismo de las enfermeras y de Leon.

-Te ves fatal Súper Chica, tenemos que llevarte al salón de belleza -.

Sherry sonrió de lado. Jake se acercó a su cama y se sentó en la silla de a lado tomándola de la mano.

-¿Sabes por qué los médicos no te quieren dejar ir?-.

-Jake, hay algo que tienes que saber - dijo Sherry girando para poder mirarlo -yo no quería decir muchas cosas, porque la principal preocupación de todos es encontrar a las chicas y no quería que se preocuparan por mi...-

-Súper Chica yo siempre veré por ti - Jake se estaba preocupando.

-Si yo decía algo no me permitirían ayudarles y yo - empezó a sollozar -yo no pensé que manejar un auto iba a ocasionar todo esto...-

-¿Por qué no te íbamos a permitir ayudar en la búsqueda de las chicas?-.

-Jake, yo... Estoy embarazada - Sherry miró a Jake un poco preocupada esperando alguna reacción, pero Jake extrañamente no decía nada, sólo la observaba confundido, decidió seguir -me enteré apenas ayer antes de ir a la D.S.O. y para mí fue una sorpresa, esto es un claro ejemplo de que los métodos anticonceptivos no son 100% seguros -.

-¿Cuánto tienes de... ?- Jake no pudo terminar la frase y sólo señaló tartamudeando el abdomen de la rubia.

-Siete semanas-.

-¿Y están bien?- preguntó nervioso, se sentía tonto por no tener una buena pregunta.

-No tan bien - respondió con honestidad - y es alarmante que yo pueda curarme rápido y no poder salir rápido de una amenaza de aborto por los golpes del choque... Y si te lo preguntas, me aterra estar en cama y en reposo en un hospital y volver a las pruebas -.

-Me imaginó - respondió el pelirrojo - mierda no sé ni que decir Súper Chica, estoy sorprendido, apenas cambié de vida y... Wow, voy a ser padre... -.

-Tampoco eran mis planes Jake, tampoco decirle a Leon para que me sacara del auto o que te dijera... -.

-Nos va a matar... -.

-No, primero va a encontrar a Claire y luego nos matará-.

-Eres una loca conductora Sherry - dijo Jake acercándose y abrazándola - tu tutor te pasó el maleficio de las patrullas... Mierda, voy a ser papá-.

* * *

Chris miraba hipnotizado al chiquillo que estaba frente a él. Al parecer sólo fue el susto, el niño había salido ileso del choque.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-.

-Mi madre me ha dicho que no hable con extraños -.

-Tu madre es lista, yo trabajé con ella hace varios años -.

-¿Trabajaste con ella?-.

Chris afirmó y sacó una vieja foto de Jill Valentine, Parker Luciani, Chris Redfield, Jessica Sherawat, Keith Lumley, Quint Cetcham y Clive R. O'Brian en las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A.

El niño acarició el rostro de su madre en la fotografía y rió divertido. Era la primera vez que la veía con el cabello más corto de lo normal.

-Nunca la había visto con alguien en fotos ¿tú sabes algo sobre mi padre?- preguntó el niño - mamá dice que trabaja en la B.S.A.A. y tal vez tu lo conozcas, estuvo desaparecido hace un año -.

-¿Te dijo su nombre? - preguntó Chris un poco nervioso, pero fue interrumpido por Jill entrando.

El chico la miró finamente y abrió los ojos.

-Eres la de la foto, trabajaste con mi mamá - dijo mirando de nuevo la fotografía.

-Sí, trabajamos juntas... Ustedes sigan, tengo algo que decirle a mi compañero pero no es urgente -.

El niño miró a Chris fijamente y respondió.

-Voy a cumplir diez y me llamó como mi padre, Christopher -.

Jill abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Chris finamente que la miraba con más confusión.

-¿Tu mamá te ha dicho algo de tu padre? - preguntó Jill en cuanto pudo recobrar el habla.

\- Casi nada, sólo que no sabía de mi pero que tal vez pronto lo conocería - el niño meditó momento y giró a ver a Chris - sólo dijo que me parezco mucho a mi padre-.

-Christopher tengo que hacerte unas preguntas, el caballero aquí presente tiene que ir a comprobar el estado de tu madre -.

-¿Señor? - preguntó el niño antes de que Chris saliera - ¿Cómo se llama?-.

Chris meditó unos segundos mientras miraba el pomo de la puerta y dijo:

-Soy Chris Redfield, director de la B.S.A.A. y posiblemente soy tu padre -.

* * *

Alex estaba furiosa. Acababa de soltarle una bofetada a Frederic bastante dolorosa.

-¿Tu también? ¿Te fuiste a meter con Redfield por qué sientes algo por ella?-.

-No me confundas, si me metí con ella fue por el simple placer, me atrae, tiene cuerpo de Diosa, nada más-.

-Eres un... -

Iba a abofetearle de nuevo cuando fue detenida con la mano del hombre.

-No me desafíes Alex, o debo llamarte "Moira Burton" - dijo Frederic soltándola y avanzando por el pent house para servirse un trago.

-Eres un maldito pedófilo, desde que estoy atrapada en este cuerpo no me has tocado - dijo sería desde su lugar -¿es por la niña Korda?-.

-Tú no eres ella -.

-Era mi mente, es mi mente, es lo mismo y no cambia nada... -.

\- Desde que estás en este cuerpo - dijo el hombre acercándose con una copa -no eres la misma, estás obsesionada con Claire Redfield -.

-¡Estoy protegiendo a mi hermano! Esa mujerzuela va a destruir con su simple presencia todo lo que hemos construido - se bebió de golpe el vaso de whisky.

-Solo lograste que fuera a caer a brazos de Albert-.

-Pero conseguimos la deseada cinta de Albert violándola, ¿cómo le sacó a esa mujer de la cabeza?-.

-Usa la transferencia en ella, sin que Albert se entere-.

-Si uso la transferencia, tu vas a estar metiéndote con ella -.

\- Sería darle un regalo a un pervertido... Pero no hablo de ti, usa la mente de alguien a quien Wesker odie -.

Frederic se puso de pie y fue por su computadora. Le mostró la fotografía de una mujer.

-Pero yo no tengo en mi poder la mente de esa loca... - Alex miraba con repudio la imagen.

-Pero podemos crearla, tenemos la información, su perfil y en vida tu la conociste... Podemos hacer un programa base con las facetas de mujer, hermana y científica-.

-De acuerdo-.

* * *

Piers miraba nuevamente salir a Albert Wesker de su habitación. Estaba harto, tenía que hacer algo. Se cercioró de que Wesker tardará en volver y entró a la habitación.

Encontró a Claire, desnuda en la cama, llorando y observándolo con miedo.

-¿Qué te pasa cielo? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma -.

-Aléjate de mi... Albert vendrá pronto... -.

-Ahora le llamas Albert - Piers ignoró a la mujer y la tomó del brazo activando el P31 -¿aún no lo entiendes?- le sacó una muestra de sangre

Una vez finalizado, desactivó de nuevo el suero.

-Entender ¿qué?- preguntó Claire nerviosa.

-Eres un simple objeto de reproducción, y como te darás cuenta casi todos hemos estado en ti, Wesker ha sido el único en las últimas dos semanas... Tenemos que adelantarnos en saber si estás embarazada y de quién si es el caso-.

-Malditos sean todos... -.

Piers se acercó y la besó con furia mientras una de sus manos la recorría mientras ella gritaba.

-Tendremos esa familia como sea Claire -.

Activó el suero y empezó a bajarse los pantalones.

* * *

-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Wesker mientras entraba a la sala improvisada de su guarida.

-Tenemos que soltar a la chica Hidalgo ya- dijo Alex -la colaboradora de Ada Wong fue atrapada, si sobrevive puede abrir la boca demás-.

-Ada no permitirá que se le vaya la boca, la callará antes de tiempo si es necesario, pero hay que darle lo que busca... -

-Ella sólo ha sido nuestra aliada por la promesa de traer de vuelta al espía Sarmiento- dijo Frederic.

-Llámale y que venga, si hacemos lo que pide no dudará en ayudarnos -.

Frederic encogió los hombres y puso en altavoz la llamada.

- _Pensé que no me hablarían tan pronto_ \- dijo Ada.

-Cambio de planes querida, Jessica había hecho bien su trabajo hasta que fue embestida con el camión, pero no estoy molesto, sirvió para desviar un poco la atención de nosotros, pero tengo algo que has estado esperando por mucho tiempo... -

- _Podrías ser directo por favor, estoy empacando y tengo prisa_ -.

-Tengo el suero que despertará a Alex Sarmiento- respondió Albert.

El silencio se hizo presente breves instantes hasta que la mujer habló.

- _¿Es totalmente seguro?_ -.

-Volverá, tal como hice volver al chiquillo Burnside -.

- _Eso significa que tengo que hacer algo para ganarme el suero ¿verdad Wesker?_ -.

-Te daré el suero, pero a cambio tienes que deshacerte de Sherawat... -.

- _¿Están dementes? Raymond no lo permitirá, son compañeros y tienen a otros jefes diferentes a los míos -_.

-Eso no sucederá - la interrumpió Alex -mandaré a mis hombres... -

- _No, tus hombres son locos suicidas y no confío en ellos, alguno de ustedes me entregará ese suero_ -.

-Bien Ada, lo haré yo mismo - respondió Albert - en el camino dejaremos a la chica Hidalgo, te mandaré la ubicación en el camino, encárgate de Raymond -.

- _De acuerdo_ -.

La espía colgó y Wesker sonrió fastidiado.

-Que el tipo Fisher arregle el auto y meta a la chica al maletero, voy por el virus -.

Salió el rubio y nuevamente sonó el teléfono.

-Adelante - respondió Frederic

- _Les estoy dando tiempo suficiente para que hagan lo que tengan que hacer con esa mujer, mis jefes están mandando ahora mismo el software con la base de Alexia Ashford cargada para que hagan esto, no me fallen_ \- dijo Ada antes de colgar.

-Es hora Frederic - dijo Alex saliendo a la habitación de Wesker donde Piers los esperaba con la muestra y la recién castigada activista.

-Aquí está la muestra - dijo sin emoción el tirador.

-Aunque no creo que esté preñada, lo mejor es prevenir - dijo Frederic mientras observaba a la chica arañada y con moretones -lárgate-.

* * *

Leon estaba leyendo los informes de Quint Cetcham con detenimiento, sabía que era bueno pero no tanto como alardeaban en la B.S.A.A.

Estaban reunidos en una sala improvisada para juntas Barry, O'Brian, Parker, Ark, Keith, Helena y Leon.

-Es un mensaje, mal escrito al parecer como si fuese escrito de rápido, fue escrito antes de que diera a luz tu esposa - dijo Quint mientras veía la sorpresa del agente.

-No entiendo "Caso Spencer, mejor, ayudemos, Chris, Jill, la respuesta" - leía Leon - ¿está bien la traducción?-.

-Como dije, había errores en la redacción, pero descubrí porque fue... -

Keith puso un vídeo que marcaba fecha del día en que Claire dio a luz. Leon miró con detenimiento la cinta, era de ese día, estaba seguro, Claire se había arreglado antes que él, se escuchaba el ruido de la regadera y reconocía la habitación, era su antiguo departamento.

Claire había encendido la computadora, se veía ansiosa, suspiró mientras abría un documento en blanco, ponía las manos en el teclado mientras cerraba los ojos. Se veía desesperada.

-¿Cómo sacaste eso de la computadora?- preguntó Leon asombrado.

-Se pueden sacar muchas cosas de la computadora que no tienes idea-.

-Debe ser algo en especial para que Claire lo dejara de esa forma - acotó Hunnigan.

-Caso Spencer... - habló casi en un susurro Clive mientras daba vueltas en la habitación - ¿qué sabemos del caso Spencer, Barry?-.

-Amigo ¿quieres que empiece desde los inicios de Umbrella?-

-Hagamos una resumen de lo importante - pidió el ex director de la B.S.A.A.

-Investigación del virus del ébola, experimentaciones, las montañas Arklay, sus desertores, los locos Ashford - dijo Leon.

-El tren, los juicios, los niños Wesker, la búsqueda de Spencer por el mundo, ídolo de supervivencia - continuó Helena

-El asesinato de Spencer a manos de Wesker donde desapareció Jill, eso es todo - dijo Hunnigan revisando el archivo.

-El caso Spencer, Jill y Chris... La respuesta, mejor ayudemos... Claire nos está mandando a Jill y su hermano - dijo O'Brian aún meditando.

-Los únicos incidentes con directa relación de Spencer y ellos son las montañas y la desaparición de Jill - dijo Parker.

-Pero en las montañas también estuvo el capitán Burton - respondió Keith

-La doctora Chambers y el teniente Cohen - siguió Quint

-Entonces sólo puede ser el incidente de la captura de Spencer - dijo Leon aún sin entender el mensaje de su esposa.

Helena se quedó meditando sin hacer mucho caso a los demás en sus hipótesis, hasta que finalmente interrumpió a todos.

-Creó que ella se refería a la ayuda de Chris en Jill cuando era controlada por el suero P30, en su secuestro ella se fue "por su propio" pie, pero Leon notó como se ponía extremadamente pálida ¿puede tratarse de algún método de control sobre ella?-.

-Pero el P30 estaba ligado al dispositivo de Valentine en su pecho - dijo Quint revisando el reporte de Chris - Claire no tenía ninguna especie de dispositivo que conociéramos...-

-Tal vez es una variante - dijo Ark recordando - ¿Quint puedes abrir el reporte de Leon en España?-.

-¿Piensas que puede ser algo similar a Las Plagas?- preguntó el rubio.

-Posiblemente amigo - dijo Ark.

-Abriré el de África con Chris - respondió Hunnigan

Se desplegaron dos pestañas en la pantalla. Mostrando las características de los parásitos.

-Esperen, abran mi reporte del encuentro con Svetlana Belikova - pidió Leon.

Helena hizo lo pedido por su amigo.

-Si no me falla la memoria, en España eran controlados por una especie de báculo que transmitía señales a los parásitos a ciertas frecuencias. Pero en África eran parásitos independientes, eran introducidos de una forma muy poca ortodoxa - dijo Barry

-Pero hubo un cambio, en el último encuentro que tuve con los parásitos, los infectados eran controlados por una especie de parásito que le daba el control a un huésped por cierto punto antes de ser totalmente consumido por el mismo, Buddy tuvo que quedar inválido al intentar quitárselo ya que se hospedaba en la columna vertebral... - dijo Leon - cuando Wesker llegó por Claire, no usó nada similar, incluso su apariencia era bastante común-.

-Tal vez tenía alguna especie de control en otro lado... - dijo Helena bastante preocupada.

-Creo que Claire estaba siendo manipulada desde el encuentro en la fiesta donde se desmayó - dijo Parker moviendo las imágenes y sacando la imagen donde Claire se desmayaba - ahí, Quint puedes hacer un acercamiento a Albert por favor -.

La imagen mostraba a Albert dándole un pequeño apretón en el cuello.

-Esa vez se le quitó del cuello una especie de chip rastreador - dijo Helena sacando su copia del historial de Claire.

-Puede ser que haya sido sólo una distracción para el verdadero mecanismo que le inyecta el suero - dijo Clive

-Puede que sea una especie de parásito inofensivo, no como lo que ya sabemos de los otros parásitos, uno que le pueda inyectar de forma controlada el virus, por eso no se encontró en los estudios tan fácilmente, como la cisticercosis, que sólo se puede ver en algunas radiografías - dijo Keith.

-Si es esto cierto, tenemos que revisar todos los estudios de Claire durante el embarazo para encontrar algún rastro del suero nuevo para poder liberarla en cuanto tengamos su paradero -.

* * *

Chris había entrado a la habitación de Jessica, las enfermeras no daban muy buenos pronósticos para la mujer. Le dieron breves momentos en la habitación con ella antes de continuar con el tratamiento. La mujer fue obligada a estar consciente para poder hablar con el capitán pese a los daños internos.

-Chris... - dijo la castaña débilmente con la mascarilla de oxígeno aún puesta.

-Christopher está bien, sólo tiene unos rasguños sin importancia -.

-Es una buena noticia - respondió Jessica

-Así que te desapareciste casi diez años para aparecer con mi hijo, trabajabas para la F.B.C. y estando embarazada ¿qué clase de vida le pensabas ofrecer?-.

-Siempre equivocado Chris- dijo levemente sonriente -soy agente para quien me pague mejor, en ese entonces yo trabajaba para WhilPharma... -

-Pero si ellos se volvieron... -.

-Tricell - respondió la débil mujer -sí, yo fui reclutada por Excella Gionne -

-¿Cómo pudiste...?-.

-Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada Chris, yo... Yo... De verdad te amaba pero tu parecías atraído por Jill, por eso no dije nada más ni te busqué-.

-Te equivocas, ella sólo era mi amiga y siempre lo fue, admito que en el pasado me atraía pero ya no...-

-Que mala suerte enterarme ahora, pero... Tu voz me dice que ya hay alguien a tu lado - Chris no dijo nada -no te preocupes, no te pienso pedir nada, estoy demasiado jodida ahora... Christopher es buen muchacho, tienes que cuidarlo de ahora en adelante -.

-Puede que mejores... -

-Yo sé que es poco probable Chris... -.

-Jessica ¿por qué secuestraste a esas mujeres si tenías a nuestro hijo viendo todo eso?-.

-Te equivocas... Yo solo liberé a esa mujer, yo nunca la secuestré, fue un encargo... -.

La doctora entró a revisar el estado de Jessica.

-Señor, tendrá que continuar esta charla más tarde, tenemos que estabilizar a la paciente -.

Chris salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Sheva totalmente desconcertada. La mujer sólo negó con la cabeza y se alejó lentamente.

-Espera Sheva - Chris la detuvo del brazo.

-Tienes un hijo... De una de las posibles causantes de toda esta tragedia, del secuestro y de las atrocidades que le están haciendo a tu propia hermana... Yo... - se soltó suavemenete mientras empezaba a alejarse de Chris - yo no sé qué pensar... desde que te dejé de ver supe que te amaba pero... lo que empiezo a descubrir de ti no me agrada Chris, tienes muchos secretos y... Yo... Tengo que irme -.

Chris suspiró resignado mientras dejaba ir a la morena. Era demasiada información hasta para él.

* * *

Raymond miraba aún con desconcierto al famoso Albert Wesker, lo recordaba de alguna ocasión que coincidieron en Tricell hace varios años. El plan que proponía Ada era demasiado sencillo: infiltrarse en el hospital, inyectar a Sarmiento la cura y llevarlo al auto mientras Wesker dejaba en su lugar a Manuela Hidalgo, Ada sacaría a Jessica antes del interrogatorio que le harían en cuanto despertará. Así que el plan comenzó.

* * *

-Sabía que vendrías pronto Ada - dijo Jessica mirando a la doctora caer inconsciente.

-Vi a Redfield que salió de aquí hace unos minutos -.

-Si sirve de algo, sólo hablamos de que fue de mi durante nueve años -.

-Sabes que no puedo dejar que vuelva a hablar contigo... -

Jessica respiró pesadamente -Lo sé, no me queda mucho tiempo, así que evita que sea más doloroso todo esto -.

-Lo lamento por tu hijo, es un buen muchacho... -

-Está en buenas manos ahora - dijo Jessica quitándose la mascarilla y cerrando los ojos mientras recibía la almohada en su rostro.

* * *

El proceso había sido terminado, Alex sabía del rechazó de Albert en volverse la nueva cabeza de La Familia, pero no esperaba que la cabeza actual y suplente, Svetlana Belikova se pusiera de su lado para ayudarla en quitarle a Claire Redfield del camino. Parece ser que mucha gente odiaba a Claire y Leon Kennedy, entre ellos Svetlana que odiaba profundamente al agente.

-¿Crees que funcione?- preguntó a Frederic

-Sólo es cosa de esperar - dijo el hombre mientras regresaba a la mujer inconsciente.

Steve los miró en el camino y se acercó velozmente.

-¿Qué le hicieron?- preguntó al verla bastante maltrecha.

-Trajimos a una vieja amiga de Albert Wesker que tú conoces, nada que haga daño... - respondió Alex con sarcasmo.

-Se curará pronto sola, estará bien -.

"Alexia..." pensó Steve con escozor mientras la metían a la habitación.

* * *

-¡Maldición! - gritó Raymond mientras golpeaba el volante.

-Llegué demasiado tarde Raymond, había sufrido múltiples daños internos y hemorragias, esos Malditos la mantuvieron despierta para intentar sacarle la verdad, pero ella no dijo nada - respondió Ada mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado que poco a poco empezaba a recobrar color.

-Déjenme en la siguiente dirección y luego seguirán lamentándose la partida de su compañera al más allá - interrumpió Wesker haciéndolos volver a la realidad. Tenían que irse rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

Neil entró tentado por la curiosidad a la habitación de Albert Wesker, incitado por las palabras de Steve de que algo raro habían hecho con la pelirroja.

Al entrar la vio acostada, durmiendo plácidamente en un sueño pesado, donde parecía libre del mal de todos los habitantes de esa prisión.

La observó desnuda entre las sábanas. Tentadora imagen que le recordó a su pasado con ella, un pasado apasionado.

Se sentó a su lado, confiado en que su jefe no volvería pronto y empezó a acariciarle la cabellera.

Claire abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con Neil. Se agazapó contra la pared en un movimiento cubriéndose como pudo con la sábana.

-No temas Claire, sólo vine a comprobar que eras ya voluntariamente la mascota de Wesker.

-¡Aléjate, no me toques!-.

-Te vas a poner violenta, eh -.

Neil la jaló hacia el sin esperar lo que acababa de despertar.

* * *

Deborah estacionó el auto mientras Albert bajaba del vehículo, estaba complacido con los resultados del día, hacía mucho tiempo que no actuaba directamente en algo.

Un grito masculino resonó en todo el lugar, alarmando al hombre, posiblemente Claire había intentado escapar o habían dado por ellos a la guarida.

Dispuesto a no perder a su presa, corrió sin ninguna precaución directamente a su habitación para encontrarse con Piers, Steve, Alex y Frederic mirando aterrados la escena.

Los hizo a un lado y observó a una especie de tentáculo desmembrando lentamente el cuerpo sin vida de Neil Fisher, o lo que quedaba de una mutación no lograda.

Albert Wesker reconocía perfectamente esa habilidad, y más al ver a Claire desnuda levantarse de una manera muy particular.

-Alexia... ¿Qué le hiciste a Claire? ¿De dónde saliste?-.

-A tu Claire la iba a tocar este cerdo, no puedo dejar que me hagan daño - dijo riendo particularmente de la forma que conocieron en 1998 Steve Burnside y él.

¡Qué habían hecho!

 _ **Continuará**_

Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage (gracias amigo) que se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos. A veces corrige después de publicado, no desesperen je..

Quiero agradecer especialmente a mi beta reader Vic Sage que enfermos y muriendo estamos sacando este capítulo nuevamente, debo decir que no creí tenerlo a tiempo, fue una semana muy loca , vi a mis muchachos de Il Divo y debo quejarme ¿quién en la tierra hace un concierto en lunes a las 21:00 hrs? En fin. Debo anunciarles algo amigos, estamos a cuatro capítulos del final de esta historia tan terrible, donde el día de hoy sucedieron muchas cosas de golpe. Que terrible soy, muchos no esperaron a Alexia de nuevo aquí y en teoría no es Alexia, es algo peor porque no es la mente original, así que muerteeee.

Ya saben que hay un problema, y pues como leyeron algunos, volveré a publicar tanto aquí y en WattPad después de mucho meditar, ustedes no tienen la culpa y aunque yo borre todo, al parecer no serviría de mucho si los demás siguen publicando. Entiendo la postura de muchos escritores y a ustedes, de que no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando, pero la realidad es que muchos recomiendan " _no dejen de escribir, eso quieren_ ". Yo creo lo contrario, ellos quieren que sigamos escribiendo, al revisar una WEB de estas (no lo hagan ustedes sin adblock y un buen antivirus, yo tengo mac y aunque no es invencible, apliqué el famoso YOLO), me percaté de que cada que la abres y entras a cualquier cosa, aparecen uno o dos ventanas emergentes. Realmente la finalidad de todo esto es ganar dinero con los anunciantes, no por plagio de la historia, si seguimos escribiendo, van a seguir ganando, por uno que escriba en lo que se resuelve todo (si es que se resuelve).

 **Esta es una opinión personal, pero hagamos números:**

En la categoría de anime/manga, Naruto gana el primer lugar de fics con más de 367 mil en TODOS los idiomas, vayamos bajando por demás mangas, intenté hacer un conteo pero no acabé ni una fila, son como más de 1000 títulos con más de mil historias hasta llegar a 1 solo fic.

Muchos fics son muy viejos, muchos autores ya se fueron, muchos autores se han ido perdiendo (como yo en su momento) y los activos.

Hay usuarios que solo tienen cuenta para leer y comentar y no escriben.

Con todo esto, y cada que alguien abre esas páginas, están ganando una buen cifra. Ahora aumentemos los fics de series, de películas, de libros, de cine, obras de teatro, misceláneo, de videojuegos y de crossovers. Yo pienso primero en ustedes, ya que hago esto sin fines de lucro y viendo por ustedes, seguiré escribiendo aquí, me retrasaré un poco en lo que actualizo WattPad con todas mis historias, pero sigo aquí.

 **EN RESUMEN, sigo con mis actividades normales aquí cuando suba mi respaldo de historias a WATTPAD.**

 ** _Ahora, los reviews:_**

Frozenheart7 chapter 19 . Feb 25

Voy a leer los fics de Pily-Chan, a ver que me encuentro. ¿Cual es el que me recomiendas de Resident evil de Pily?

¡Doble review para tí! ¿así que Claire lleva pensando algún plan? Es muy arriesgado dices? Podría morir, Alex la quiere muerta y ella seguramente hará algo que puede terminar muerta también. *Llora* ¡a mi Claire no la mates!

¿La pelirroja tiene un objetivo? Si Wesker no se da cuenta, terminarán heridos? Qué dices mujer? ¿Que estás planeando? No me dejes con tanta intriga. Mas te vale contarnos en el siguiente capítulo lo que planea Claire.

Me da miedo Alex (Moira), seguro que quiere una muestra de sangre de Claire... Cuando se entere de lo que hace su hermano con ella... Se va a desatar el infierno!

¿Sherry no está bien? Uyy...

En serio, con eso del plan de Claire y que sino se entera Wesker terminarán heridos... Me tienes preocupada.

Seguro que lo de la pista en el ordenador de Claire es ese mensaje en chino o japonés. A ver si allí nos cuenta algo de su plan.

¡Esperaré la actualización con ansias! Solamente quiero saber lo del plan.

 _R: Lo siento terriblemente pero Claire no está muy bien de su cabecilla y con lo sucedido ahora, tal vez entiendas porque iba a ser fatal lo que iba a suceder. De Pily-chan ya te dejé su fic en facebook, creó que ya lo leíste, ella es mala mala. No pienso matar a Claire, en sí creó que ya maté a los que esperaban y tal vez mate a otros._

 _Pero es sorpresa, tal vez no dije el plan pero si lo que le harían por fin a Claire y quien era esa persona que en capítulos pasados le ofreció La Familia a Albert, Svetlana apareció, la mujer que tenía la voz distorsionada busca también venganza y por eso va a torutar a Leon así._

 _Alex por su parte, ya viste que empezó su plan para desechar a Claire, pero ¿funcionará? ¿Wesker se deshará de Claire así como está ahora?_

xIfYouSaySox chapter 19 . Feb 25

Se me está haciendo costumbre comenzar con, un "Pobrecita Claire", hoy no será la excepción. No voy a negar que me sorprendió el trato "considerado" de Wesker hacia Claire, tan considerado como pueda ser luego de todo lo que le ha hecho. Me refiero a frases como "Sintió como su cabeza era levantada con un suave agarre del cabello, sin llegar a ser lastimada" o "Sintió como unas manos cálidas la tapaban con la sábana cuidadosamente" pero sobre todo, lo que más me sorprendió fue elNo lo hago por el trato Claire, lo hago por ti-."  
Wesker se nos esta enamorando, a su retorcida manera. Aquí entre nos, siempre creí que Wesker no estaba tan desquiciado como creían.  
Ya tienen a AlexSarmiento!, no vaya a ser Wesker), movida astuta de nuestros héroes.  
En este capítulo no pude evitar sentir un poco de pena por Jessica. Y si sentí pena por ella no tienes idea de la que sentí por Sherry. Sabía que si alguien estaría embarazada sería ella.  
¡Y el karma actúo contra Chris! Luego de todo lo dicho a Claire, hizo exactamente lo mismo. ¡Dios! Me siento mal por Sheva (aunque ya suponia que el hijo era de Chris) No soy fan del Creva, pero hacen una bonita pareja en este fic.  
Y por fin encontraron la pista en la computadora de Claire ¡Un mes! estuvieron lentos.  
Sigo mal por lo de Natalia, maldita Alex que le hizo perder su virginidad.  
Tienes razón que el Weskedy puede ser confundido con Yaoi, se me ocurrió esa posibilidad unos 10 minutos luego de publicar el review, jaja. Así que a partir de ahora lo llamaré como tu lo bautizasteWeskerfieldnnedy".  
Me ha encantado este capítulo, como todos los anteriores. Tu historia es una gema.  
PD: me tardé en decirte esto pero... amo como colocas esos enunciados al comienzo de cada sección, ya sabesEn algún lugar de Washington D.C., 23:10 horas", casi puedo oír la música de la Ley y el Orden de fondo.  
¡Saludos!

 _R: alohaaa, pobre Claire, todo le pasa, aunque yo no veo tan inusual el trató de Wesker, clarito dice que le hizo de todo pero Claire estaba tan dañada que nada funcionó para hacerla luchar. O sea que en pocas palabras, Wesker usó métodos de todo tipo para violarse a la muchacha. Que terrible. Chris recibió su merecido pero de una forma muy cruel, Sheva no sabe ni que hacer con él._

 _Sarmiento va a ser parte importante de un cuestiona miento a Ada más adelante. No podía dejarles a los buenos todo tan fácil._

 _Lo de la computadora, bueno, creó que es el sitio que nadie tocaría para investigar, sólo un obsesivo tecnológico como Quint lo haría._

 _Yo pienso más en 24 que en La ley y el orden jaja_

aly reyna chapter 19 . Feb 25

hola, oyes si q me dejaste superhiper intrigada, con las ancias de saber q va pasar con todo esto...buen capitulo y esos dedazos que saben hacer buenas historias como la tuya no dejes de actualizar que espero el siguiente capitulo pronto...

 _R: la intriga es una de mis habilidades secretas, en fin, se pone peor todo esto y más para los hermanos Redfield. Nos leemos pronto._

Susara KI302 chapter 19 . Feb 25

Wesker mi amor, Jake mi amoooor, Leon mi amor  
Ame el inicio de este capítulo tan... Sensual jajja... Mmm? Siento que Wesker no actuaría así siendo como es el de malote y eso me encanta de el jajjaja. Qué bien que oficialmente se abrió el club "Weskerfieldnnedy" sabes? No está nada mal ese nombre jejeje espero sean más aún las que se unan al club jajaja. Iba a matarte porque pensé que Sherry se moriría y me dejarías sin mi más grande sueño de que tuviera un hijo de mi amooor *se muerde el labio* (Jake te amo) ahora gracias a mi brillante idea habrá otro bebé sufriendo en este mundo lleno de malotes pero bueno así soy feliz, pero eres más mala aún que la harás sufrir... Jajjaja ¡como le haces para dormir con tanta maldad en tu corazón jajaja!? Ese Chris es un loquillo, eso le pasa por no usar condon Jajajajajaja (ya vez aquí biene lo pervertido). Por fin ese mensaje por fin llega a la luz, me tienes en la angustia mujer. Si sigues con tanta maldad creo que podría acostumbrarme a todo esto jajajaja. Gran trabajo sigue con tus planes perversos... Quiero ver más acción por parte de Wesker... Jejeje sabes a qué me refiero :3  
Muchos besos y muchos abrazos, esto es todo y me despido con la esperanza de encontrar algún día a Jake en mi cama... Nahh era broma jajja, pero si :3

 _R: Después de leer que soy tan mala, me pregunto si va bien el fic jaja tengo claro que mi cerebro tiene problemas xD como presidenta del club, declaro oficial el reinado :3 sólo espera a lo que pasará de nueva cuenta, será una eterna repetición todo._

 _Pues Sherry se nos va de incapacidad por amenaza de aborto, ya era mucho que fuera casi invencible._

 _Chris, es un idiota, aparte insensible, mira que tratar así a Chris Jr..._

Fatty Rose Malfoy chapter 19 . Feb 29

Bien, al fin pude ponerme al dia despues de los traumas ocasionados xD.

Vaya vaya, pobre Sherry, espero que le diga la verdad a Jak. Sobre Chris, ese maldito alcohólico la cargó en grande, ahora Sheva no estará nada contenta. Espero que Jessica viva, para enfrentarse a ello.  
Volviendo a Claire... pobre mujer ha tenido tan mala suerte que le conviene separarse de Leon xD parece que le pegó su mal jajajajaja pero bueno, espero ver mas traumas! Digo, la continuación xD

 _R: Hola, mi fic se volvía feliz cuando dije nooooo y ya ves lo que hice, desaté a la fans del Weskerfield Jajajaja_

 _Chris alcohólico, Sherry embarazada, Ada luchando por el amor en otro hombre, Piers loco, ya mejor llevame Diosito jaja Leon tiene que ir a hacerse una limpia._

Queen chapter 19 . Feb 29

Wesker enamorado? Bueno...lo dudo pero todo puede pasar.  
Me desconcierta simplemente que trate con suavidad a claire o algo parecido.  
Sherry embarazada! Vaya sorpresa otro bebe que sufrira genialXD  
Ha! TOMALA CHRIS ya no tiene derecho de criticar a claire de meterse ebria con leon si el hizo lo mismo con jessica...aunque era obvio que el chiquillo ese era hijo de chris.  
Soltaron a lucia asi que poco a poco liberaran a todas las chicas menos a claire :(  
Hasta que al fin encontraron la bendita pista, no mas tantinto se tardaron.. y ahora la pregunta es..quien demonios habla japones? _._

 _R: Wesker tiene un amor muy enfermito, lo amodio por eso jajaja Claire es su juguete sexual, le hace lo que quiere. Sherry fue una idea de un mal entendido de una lectora que me gustó. A ver que hacen esos noviecillos._

 _Y Chris, ya lo dije pero lo repito. Es un idiota._

 _Nadie habla japonés pero existe traductor google jajaja_

Ya saben que si no quieren un apocalipsis zombi, hay que dejar review; me agrada saber que opinan y sus observaciones, los aportes los estoy tomando en cuenta. Les mandamos un beso con baba Wesker, Leon, Jake y Chris (Piers no entre en este fic por malote).

¿Qué pasará con Claire? ¿Qué pasará con Sarmiento? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sheva? ¿Qué hará Wesker? ¿Qué cosa es esa Alexia? esto y más en el próximo capítulo de WWTLF :D

 ** _Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todas y gracias por sus reviews._**


	20. Risa Vulgar

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En la canción de mi lista de Spotify de hoy (recomendación de _**SusaraKI302**_ ):

 _S.O.S.(Anything but love) de Apocalyptica_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

Advertencia: A partir de este capítulo van a ir apareciendo narraciones un poco crudas de violencia y más desgaste físico de algunos personajes, si quieres matarme, hazlo.

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 20: Risa Vulgar**

Parker se sentó en la silla libre de la sala de interrogatorios. Observaba al hombre frente a él, golpeado y aún herido, reprimiendo las ganas de deshacerle la cabeza en la mesa.

-Hagamos esto rápido por favor... - pidió Parker encendiendo la grabadora frente a Frederic.

-¿Tienes prisa?-.

-No te conozco y no tengo interés en conocerte más allá de mi trabajo -.

-Se te ve molesto - respondió.

-Sí, lo estoy, pero tú estás impaciente - continuó Parker - no voy a preguntar cómo es que evitaste la pena de muerte y estás aquí, vengo a saber... -

-¿Lo qué le hice a Claire? ¿A Moira? - Frederic observaba la negativa del soldado - Ah, lo de Natalia...- observó al hombre detenidamente -vaya, es eso, tragaste saliva capitán Luciani -.

-¿Me estás queriendo analizar Frederic? - Parker cruzó los brazos y miró al hombre detenidamente - me incomoda, si, pero yo soy el profesional con este tema y tus pupilas están dilatadas, eso significa que es vergüenza... Y si no me falla, sexual -.

-¿Quieres que te relate lo que hicimos?- Frederic disfrutaba hacer rabiar a ese hombre -otra vez tu incomodidad -.

-¿Quieres que te presente a mi amigo Johnson?- preguntó Parker frunciendo el ceño -oh, veo que si quieres -.

Abrió la puerta y entró un hombre con un maletín metálico. Frederic arrugó la nariz.

-Como en teoría no estás vivo, dudo que a alguien le importe saber que torturaron a un cadáver-.

-Estás bromeando ¿verdad? Eso va en contra de los derechos humanos - replicó el científico mientras miraba como lo aseguraban a la silla y le ponían varios lectores cardiacos.

-Vaya, veo miedo - sonrió Parker - no te preocupes, es una simple inyección, que no creo conozcas, será doloroso, te dolerá todo y lo que sea que hayas hecho en todas tus víctimas, no se compara -.

 **Una hora después**

-Ya no te ves tan valiente - Parker se sentó junto al hombre con un café mientras veía su rostro de dolor.

-Basta... Por favor... te diré lo que sea-.

-Dice la verdad - dijo triunfal Johnson.

-Bien, empieza por decirme ¿qué clase de experimentos hicieron con Claire Redfield durante su embarazo?-.

-No se le hizo nada... - dijo Frederic queriendo controlar el dolor.

-No te creo, desapareció con su esposo por horas...-

-¿No lo entiendes? Wesker no quería dañar a su nueva Diosa, como le llamaba a su enfermo plan, fue a sus hijas -.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Parker empezando a enojarse.

-Wesker no permitió... que Alex hiciera la transferencia en ella, en su momento no le importaban esas niñas, hasta que supo que podían ser portadoras del material genético de la madre... Pero ya era tarde cuando descubrimos esa posibilidad...-.

-Tu...-.

-No, yo no, fue su linda Natalia... Ella fue la responsable de hacerle esas pruebas, apoyada... por Ada Wong -.

-¿Ada Wong?-.

-Ella quería quitarse... del camino... A Claire -.

Parker tomó aire y se puso de pie para no hacer una estupidez, dando unos pasos mientras rogaba internamente que Chris no estuviera escuchando nada de lo que acababa de confesar. Pero seguía la parte más incómoda en su carrera profesional.

-¿Y lo de Natalia?-.

-Eso fue... por petición de Alex... al saber que pronto ya no podría... controlar a Natalia... ella fue a mi pent house...-

-Eres un monstruo, ella no es una mujer, ella no es Alex Wesker ¡es una niña! -

-¡Esa niña no tenía la mente de una!- jadeó por el dolor - no lo entiendes... En apariencia era tan frágil, pero... es un genio... y una persona apasionada... -

-Afortunadamente esa "apasionada" no está dentro de nadie más... Hasta que comprobemos que no le haya hecho nada a esas dos bebés, y créeme que Barry Burton no va a descansar hasta que obtengas tu castigo -.

-¡Ella me quiere! -.

-Ella no te recuerda... pero no sabes el gusto que me da que seas un cobarde que no duró ni media hora de interrogatorio, Leon no se equivocó en lo que dijo de ti...-.

 ** _Una semana ante_ s**

Piers miraba entre asombro y un poco de incertidumbre la terrible escena de la habitación de Albert Wesker. Lo que era un ser bastante desagradable, acaba de volverse una masa de partes irreconocibles peor que la asquerosa personalidad de Neil Fisher.

Al menos ya se había largado al infierno otro estorbo más.

Wesker reaccionó de forma tardía y se lanzó por una bata para cubrir a la mujer mientras una masa de furia se formaba en su interior.

-Vaya, Albert se está enojando mucho con ustedes dos - "Alexia" señaló a Alex y Frederic.

-¿Acaso ella... ?-.

-Puedo leer lo que piensas... Sí... - Alexia se acercó con interés a Frederic y lo miraba sin parpadear.

-Todos, al laboratorio... ¡Ahora!- gritó Wesker jalando a la mujer que recién cubrió.

Deborah no sabía lo que ocurría y miraba con horror a la menor de los Redfield. Steve seguía en shock. Y Piers no dejaba de mirarla con fascinación.

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Albert furioso mientras zangoloteaba a la mujer - ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?-.

-¿Cómo lo voy a saber? - Claire empezó a reír mientras miraba con complicidad a Alex y Frederic -Yo salí cuando ese asqueroso monstruo quiso tocarme sin permiso -.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo pudo hacer esto?- preguntó Wesker con furia.

-Debe ser algo que se activó para protegerse, algo dentro de ella... - respondió Frederic aún desconcertado, no esperaban algo tan rápido.

-Tal vez... - dijo Claire divertida - espera, alguien quiere hablar con ustedes... -

Claire cayó de repente y Wesker la sostuvo en brazos. Estuvo breves instantes inconsciente hasta que abrió los ojos asustada.

-¿Claire?- preguntó Wesker levantando una ceja.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó Claire alejándose -¡Tú permitiste todo esto! ¡Esos malditos se aprovechan de mi cada que tu dejas de hacerlo! ¡Déjenme!-.

Wesker volteó a ver a todos con sorpresa. Claire se veía realmente afectada.

-Deborah, llévatelos de mi presencia- pidió Wesker con una extraña sobriedad.

La mujer asintió y tomó del brazo a los hombres que veían con repulsión como Claire les guiñaba un ojo desde su rincón.

-¡Es una embustera!- gritó Piers

-Cállate y lárgate - Wesker golpeó la mesa y tiró todo lo que había sobre ella -ustedes dos, llévenla a una celda, si intenta hacer algo como Alexia, usen el P31 -.

Alex y Frederic se llevaron a Alexia a una de las no tan cómodas celdas que alguna vez ocuparon Lucía y Manuela.

-¿Por qué no nos delataste?- preguntó Frederic a Claire con la cabeza agachada.

-Porque tengo que aprender lo que hicieron hoy... -.

La encerraron y se fue directo a tumbar al suelo, con una piedra empezó a marcar una serie de ecuaciones y cálculos. Iba a eliminar a los impuros, nadie que no tuviera el virus perfecto viviría.

Sobre todo esa molesta mujer en la cabeza de esa muchacha cualquiera. No le gustaba, no le agradaba y la haría salir de ahí en cuanto supiera todo lo necesario de lo que ahora corría por su sangre.

Y tendría que sacrificarse para obtener más libertades.

 _ **Hospital privado de la D.S.O. 5:00 hrs.**_

Chris sólo observaba como sacaban en una bolsa de plástico el cuerpo de Jessica, en menos de un minuto de haber hablado con Sheva acababa de morir la agente.

-Es difícil verlo desde este ángulo - comentó Leon a su lado - siento pena por ella... -.

-No sé qué pensar de ella y no debería ser así ya que acaba de morir... -.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para hablar con el niño?- preguntó su cuñado.

-Sí, no sé qué decirle ni como... -.

-Deja que hablé con Sherry y Barry - aconsejó Leon -facilitarán las cosas -.

-Sí, no tengo la puñetera idea de cómo tratar con niños -.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo papá - dijo Leon dándole una palmada.

-Chicos... - Helena venía corriendo con David Trapp y John Andrés -Tenemos una situación-.

-¿Saben algo de Claire?- preguntó Leon.

-No... - respondió John - pero está pasando algo muy extraño... -

-Sarmiento no está - interrumpió Helena.

-Es un hombre en coma, no pudo desaparecer de la noche a la mañana - exclamó Chris.

-Ahí empieza lo raro, en su cama encontraron a Manuela - prosiguió David

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los hombres al unísono.

-Las cintas de seguridad tuvieron interferencia durante un minuto... - dijo Helena - la muerte de Jessica fue provocada, estoy segura-.

-La gente de Wesker seguramente fue, ellos son los que tenían a Manuela... - respondió Leon.

-¿Por qué soltar a Manuela y por qué callar a Jessica?- preguntó Chris.

* * *

Ada miraba descansar al hombre tranquilamente sobre la cama mientras se movía un poco. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía dormir como una persona normal y no como un vegetal.

Se sentía aliviada, tantos meses invertidos en esto y al fin vería a Sarmiento de nuevo despierto.

Su amado abrió los ojos lentamente mientras estiraba un poco los brazos y se encontraba con la mirada impaciente de su amante.

-Ada... -.

-Hola extraño -.

-Estaba tomando una siesta, pero primero dime ¿en dónde estamos?-.

-En un lugar seguro, en América... -

-No estamos seguros en América y mucho menos juntos - sintió los labios de la espía.

-Tal vez, pero no tuve opción para despertar a la bella durmiente más que aquí y con ayuda "jefe"-.

Sarmiento levantó una ceja ante el comentario.

-¿Qué me sucedió?-.

-Es una historia larga -.

-Mejor dejemos ese relato de la historia larga y vayamos directo al grano - dijo Alejandro sentándose y juntando su frente a Ada -¿ Que mierda me pasó?-.

-Estabas muriendo, en coma, empeorando... Tuve que recurrir a un tratamiento... Experimental -.

-¿A quién se lo compraste?- preguntó interesado, conozco a todos en el negocio ¿A Adams? ¿Gerald?-.

-Debbie Foster - mintió velozmente.

-¿Foster? ¿Esa tonta? - encogió los hombros - tal vez la subestimé-.

-Tal vez... Haré algo para desayunar, no falta mucho para que amanezca - respondió Ada mientras salía de la habitación - descansa un poco y no te agites -.

Sarmiento sonrió al ver a la mujer salir, pero disimuló un poco al sentir un extraño cosquilleo debajo de la piel de su brazo.

Eso no le dio buena espina y decidió encender la computadora para actualizarse en las misiones que estuvo realizando Ada.

* * *

Piers se acercó a la reja de la celda de Claire y se percató de que la mujer lo miraba sin parpadear.

-Irónico... pasar de la suite presidencial a tu habitación sencilla -.

-Enojo, venganza, deseo... -.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sientes eso por mi - empezó a reír - ¿en verdad quieres una familia a la fuerza de mi?-.

-En verdad no eres Claire - Piers se acercó y a su vez la mujer -¿Quién es Alexia?-.

-Yo, yo soy mejor que Alexia Ashford - y tocó con la mano helada el rostro del hombre - y tu eres un ser imperfecto del que me tendré que deshacer -.

Por algún extraño motivo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, algo no estaba bien en Claire, sabía del experimento de transferencia de mente, pero esa tal Alexia nueva parecía extrañarle hasta el mismo Wesker.

-Nivans, vete de aquí antes de que Wesker haga una locura - amenazó Alex apareciendo por el corredor.

Alex avanzó y observó todas las ecuaciones y fórmulas rayadas con una piedra en el suelo y paredes. Reconocía algunos cálculos.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó intrigada.

-Me estoy actualizando, hay datos que son nuevos para mí -.

-¿Estás investigando el virus C?-.

-Protección de tus mascotas y del Uroboros si es necesario - la miró fijamente -veo que el viejo siguió neceando para ser inmortal, pero de una forma muy burda lo conseguiste -.

-Agradece que volviste... -

-¿Estás segura de que volví?-.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-.

-Se acerca Albert... -.

Los pasos veloces se escuchaban por los pasillos acompañados por la temible canción que cantaba Alexia Ashford de niña.

 _There was a friendly but naive King_  
 _Who wed a very nasty Queen;_  
 _The King was loved but_  
 _The Queen was feared._

 _Till one day strolling, in his court_  
 _An arrow pierced the kind King's heart,_  
 _He lost his life and_

 _His lady love._

Era bastante perturbador escuchar la canción con la voz de Claire. Wesker se detuvo detrás de Moira y ella giró a verlo.

-Lárgate -.

Claire sonrió al ver como se iba Alex mientras le dirigía una mirada de odio.

-Tienes que explicarme como volviste Alexia -.

-No lo sé, sólo sentí las manos de ese hombre encima de mí, y nadie me toca sin mi permiso -.

Wesker abrió la puerta de la celda y Alexia dio un paso atrás para permitirle el paso.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado a pasar -.

-No veo que te hayas negado -.

La mujer sonrió y se acomodó la bata.

-Veo que no has perdido el tiempo - Wesker caminó mientras tocaba la pared y veía lo escrito.

-Tengo que ponerme al día, mucha información en mi mente no ha sido toda procesada y tengo que hacer las fórmulas exactas -.

-Hablas como si fueras una computadora -.

-Trabajo más rápido que una, pero ese no es el punto Albert -se acercó a él y puso sus manos en su pecho - ¿qué buscas de mi?-.

-No hagas cosas que no vayas a terminar - alejó sus manos lentamente - al menos en esta ocasión no quieres matarme -.

-He madurado - respondió mientras miraba a su alrededor - ¿no vas a invitarle algo de beber a tu invitada?-.

Wesker rechinó los dientes y tomó a la mujer del brazo bruscamente. Sacándola de la celda, caminaron hasta la improvisada cocina.

Sacó dos vasos y sirvió un poco de vino. Le ofreció el trago.

-Disculpa pero no trajeron la vajilla cara -.

-Al menos la bebida es decente "cariño"-.

A Wesker no le gustaba escuchar ese apelativo de esa forma del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué quieres Alexia?-preguntó Wesker sentándose en la mesa.

-Lo mismo que tú - dijo la mujer recargándose en la pared de enfrente - venganza -.

-¿Qué clase de venganza?- preguntó intrigado.

-¿Este lugar es seguro para hablar?- por supuesto que lo era, se había encargado de provocar interferencia en todo edificio.

-Tendrá que serlo si es que me respetan -.

-Aquí no te respetan - escupió - quería ser prudente, hablarlo como debe ser, a solas, sin perder la clase, pero esa cosa - señaló a la cámara de seguridad - que se hace llamar tu hermana, esa vil copia barata de una al menos... respetable Alexandra Wesker, fue la culpable de esto - se quitó la bata y enseñó su espalda con unas aún visibles cicatrices - ella dejó entrar a tus monstruos para destruir este cuerpo, para que la violaran una y otra vez -

-¿Estás segura?-.

-Completamente... Mandó las cintas al hermano de esta mujer - se señaló - ella me sometió a tortura para hacerme salir - bueno, una mentirilla piadosa no dañaba a nadie.

-¿Tortura?-.

-Yo siempre viví en la mente de esta mujer, desde 1998 estoy esperando para salir -.

-¿Por qué el interés en ayudarme?-.

-Porque tú me deseas, y yo quiero ser libre de actuar aquí adentro hasta matar a mis enemigos -.

-¿Te refieres a los Redfield?-.

-Así es... - no sólo a ellos, todos iban a morir ahí.

-¿Y yo que gano ayudándote?- preguntó Wesker - sigues siendo peligrosa -.

-Puedes tomarme aquí y ahora, a voluntad - se paró frente a él entre sus piernas y poniendo sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-.

Una sonora risa invadió el lugar. Alexia se inclinó sobre su cuello.

-Tu deseas fervientemente que ella se entregue a ti con fiereza - dijo alejándose un poco - hazlo, si quieres puedo ser ella para ti ahora -.

Wesker la miró fijamente por varios segundos, ninguno de los dos se movía ni parpadeaba. Hasta que Wesker se acercó a ella tomándola por el rostro y uniendo su boca con fiereza a la de la mujer.

Tiró las cosas de la mesa y la aventó sobre ella con fuerza. Alexia lo recibió mientras las manos de ese villano la recorrían.

Todo iba funcionando como quería. Mientras ella distraía totalmente a Wesker y el la lastimaba en su afán n de poseerla, haría enfurecer a Chris Redfield. A su vez empezó a usar su poder mental para destruir todos los parásitos con el suero P31, incluyendo el de Deborah Harper. Descubrir la forma de destruir el parásito no fue difícil, necesitaban un impulso eléctrico y el cuerpo humano era una fuente natural de ese impulso.

-C... Claire -.

-Muérdeme A...Albert -

Todo iba bien, estaba dándole instrucciones a la confundida mujer para salir mientras fingía placer con el asqueroso de Albert Wesker.

Dejándola libre, ella iría con sus amigos y los atraería ahí. La tumba perfecta para todos.

Porque la única reina iba a ser ella.

* * *

Sherry abrazaba al niño con ternura. Sabía lo que sentía al perder a su madre. Había pedido casi a su misma edad a sus padres por culpa del bioterrorismo.

-No te preocupes, no estarás solo - dijo acariciando su cabello mientras el niño lloraba en su regazo -él no te dejará solo, tu padre no te va a dejar nunca-.

Jake miraba al hijo de Chris Redfield y sintió empatía por él, se sintió identificado totalmente con el niño. Con la diferencia de que su padre nunca vino por él.

-La familia de tu padre te va a recibir con mucho amor, tu padre es así, tu tía es así, ella nunca me abandonó-.

* * *

 _ **Cinco días antes, Casa de Seguridad, en algún lugar de Washington, 15:45 hrs**_

Estaban pasando las horas tan lentamente que a Leon se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Estaba arrullando a una de las niñas con cierta nostalgia.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Hunnigan.

-¿Hay algún avance?-.

 _-Sí Leon, hay noticias importantes_ \- dijo Hunnigan mientras Leon activaba la videollamada - _Encontraron a Deborah Harper deambulando en Arizona_ -.

-¿Arizona?-

 _-Lleva dos días huyendo_ -.

-¿Cómo es que escapó?-.

- _Aún no llega a las oficinas de Arizona, la están transportando en estos momentos_ -.

-¿Ya avisaste a Chris?-.

- _Eres el primero en saber_ -.

-Gracias, iré de inmediato -.

Leon colgó y se dirigió a la habitación contigua. Abrió la puerta y encontró a Sherry acompañada de Sheva.

-Encontraron a Deborah huyendo -.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó con ilusión la mujer convaleciente.

-¿En dónde?- preguntó Sheva.

-Arizona, iré de inmediato -.

-Ten mucho cuidado por favor - pidió Sherry.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa - dijo Sheva poniéndose de pie seguida por Leon.

-Sí sucede algo, estarás bien cuidada, no dudes en llamarnos -.

Sherry asintió mientras miraba como salían.

Leon se despidió de la familia Burton que comía y fueron seguidos por Barry.

-¿Vas ir con nosotros Sheva?- preguntó Barry.

-Sí, Claire hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi - respondió Sheva sabiendo al jeep de Barry.

Leon la miró y subió después que ella.

-Sheva - la llamó - no sé qué problema tengas con Chris pero debes saber que ha pasado por cosas muy difíciles, entre ellas enfrentando sus dificultades con el alcohol. Lo que sea que haya hecho no cambia lo que sienta por ti, y mucho menos lo que tú sientas por él. Deben hablar cuando sea prudente -.

-El novato tiene razón - dijo Barry encendiendo el auto -será difícil verse en Arizona, tengo presente -.

La morena asintió y agradeció las palabras de ambos.

* * *

Alejandro seguía tambaleándose en dirección al baño. Cayó de rodillas y empezó a vomitar en el escusado. Era la quinta vez que le pasaba en el día.

Ada se quiso acercar a ayudarle pero fue apartada con el brazo mientras se limpiaba y bajaba la palanca.

-Eres una maldita mentirosa - dijo mientras se levantaba y la tomaba por el cuello y la azotaba contra la pared -Debbie Foster murió en China, en un ataque que dicen provocaste tu -.

-Simmons lo hizo - dijo con dificultad - usó a la Doctora Radames -.

-Me importa poco quien lo hizo, quiero saber qué me hicieron -.

-Un suero especial de Albert Wesker -.

-¿Crees voy a confiar en la palabra de ese hombre? ¿Cómo pudiste trabajar de nuevo con él?-.

Ada se soltó pero no se movió de su sitio.

-¿Qué no lo entiendes? Lo hice por ti -.

-Nadie te lo pidió -.

-¿Querías que te dejará morir?-.

-¡Es preferible a ser un monstruo!-.

Ada le dio una bofetada. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Puedes dejar de auto compadecerte y empezar a pensar en lo afortunado que eres en tener otra oportunidad, soporté humillaciones y que todo el mundo me señalara para que tu estuvieras de vuelta, podrías ser agradecido -.

-Ada, yo no voy a ser agradecido, lo sabes, desde que empezamos esta relación, no somos nada, no te exijo nada, no me pides cuentas, si dejamos ir con otra persona, vamos, tu tienes al agente -.

-El agente se casó - respondió suficientemente herida.

-Es una pena, pero eso no cambia nada, somos espías, soy tu jefe y en este momento me vas a comunicar con ese monstruo para saber qué mierda me inyectaron -.

-No, no lo haremos, ese hombre está metido en algo muy peligroso y no pienso ponernos en peligro, mis nuevos jefes investigarán que fue lo que te inyectaron -.

-¿Nuevos jefes?-.

-Tenía que pagar las cuentas. Hablaremos con gente poderosa, Svetlana Belikova y Morgan Landsdale, líderes de La Familia -.

* * *

-No aparece... El sujeto H no aparece, Frederic la está buscando pero a estas alturas el gobierno ya la tiene - dijo Albert rodeando la silla de Alex.

-Te dije que había errores- respondió Alexia mientras jugaba con las plumas del escritorio.

-Alguien - miró furiosa a Alexia- saboteó el sistema de seguridad, era impenetrable-.

-Si fuera impenetrable esa mujer no hubiera huido - contestó.

-Alex, desde hoy van a cambiar las cosas aquí - dijo Wesker paseando por la habitación.

-¿Ella va a tener poder?- preguntó molesta.

-Yo no he pedido poder o privilegios- interrumpió soltando las plumas.

-Voy a prescindir de tus servicios - Wesker le inyectó un sedante en el cuello mientras entraba Steve - llévala a la máquina -.

Steve miró de reojo a Claire.

-No juegues a la lástima - dijo sonriente - tú fuiste el primero en querer violarme -.

-Eres una bastarda... - alcanzó a decir Alex antes de ser sacada - todo lo que hice fue para protegerte Albert -.

-Eres una idiota - le gritó en respuesta.

Wesker asintió y salió de la habitación, sentía alivio de deshacerse se Alex al fin. Nunca había sido totalmente de su agrado, pero sentía cierta simpatía por ella y lo que pasaron juntos.

Pero desde que cambió de cuerpo de la niña a la mujer Burton, se había vuelto insoportable.

Se sentía extrañamente incómodo teniendo a Alexia cerca. A pesar de que se había entregado a el de una forma muy salvaje y primaria, no era Claire, ya no más.

Alexia por su cuenta salió acomodándose un poco el vestido en dirección a los laboratorios cuando fue arrastrada a la pared por Piers Nivans.

-¿Quieres violarme ahora? -.

Piers sonrió y le enseñó el control de P31.

-Voy a tener a mi familia como sea -.

Alexia sonrió y levantó una mano para sorpresa de Piers y encendiéndose en fuego.

-Soy más lista que tu, conserva otro día más tu patética vida, Claire Redfield siente tanta furia hacia ti que si quedase embarazada de ti, es capaz de abortar -.

Piers se alejó con fuerza y miró desafiante a Alexia mientras unas chispas eléctricas lo cubrían.

-Lo veremos, Claire volverá a mí y tú te irás de la misma forma que Alex -.

Steve sólo miraba desde el pasillo con rostro de tristeza y culpa. Ahora todos estaban en la lista negra de esa mujer.

-Deja de mirar y llévate a tu amigo - dijo Alexia sin dejar de mirar a Piers - tu poder es débil, le temo más a Steve que a ti-.

* * *

- _Mi nombre es Alejandro Sarmiento y me disculpo por los problemas que haya ocasionado la sentimental de mi espía_ -.

-Sr. Sarmiento es un placer conocerlo, soy Svetlana Belikova y el es Morgan Landsdale, un colaborador mío-.

Svetlana miraba la pantalla desde su sitio mientras Landsdale se servía un trago.

-Es un gusto Sr. Sarmiento - repitió el anciano - Se ve un poco indispuesto -.

- _No me siento nada bien y creo que es a raíz de algo que hicieron sus colaboradores_ -.

-¿A quienes se refiere señor?- preguntó la mujer.

- _Albert Wesker y su hermana_ -.

-Señor, ellos siguen experimentando con cepas inestables, es posible que hayan obtenido algo de ese material - respondió Svetlana.

- _¿Qué cepas están usando?-_.

-El virus C es su reciente adquisición - respondió Landsdale - o el uroboros -.

 _-Entiendo, gracias por su ayuda_ -.

Sarmiento terminó la comunicación y Svetlana sonrió.

-Ya hicimos nuestra parte, es el precio que tiene que pagar Wong por la pérdida de Sherawat - dijo Landsdale

 _ **Continuará**_

Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage (gracias amigo) que se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos. A veces corrige después de publicado, no desesperen je..

K'emosión! XD amé escribir éste capítulo, empezó muy fuerte y Dios, estaba en la madrugada hablando con Vic Sage y entre risas y babosadas por la falta de sueño surgió la nueva Alexia Reina Troll.

Es como una niña-adolescente que está jodiendo pero, a diferencia de todos, tiene sus motivos ocultos. A aparte, está loca, y no loca pacífica... Es de esas locas peligrosas.

Admito que no estaba en mis planes meter a Alexia pero algo dentro de mi dijo "hazlo".

Hoy me declaro fan de Alexia porque hace cosas perver.

Ohhh cierto se me olvidó decirles y hasta ahorita se me ocurrió que me pueden recomendar canciones para los próximos tres episodios que terminarán esta historia. Hoy fue el turno de Susara.

Gracias a todas por contribuir con ideas, entre ellas la adivina de FanFiction frozenheart jajaja. Gracias a Light of Moon por apoyar mis futuros proyectos, entre ellos uno de este mes que llamaré de momento un Clake.

Ya saben que hay un problema, y pues como leyeron algunos, volveré a publicar tanto aquí y en WattPad después de mucho meditar, ustedes no tienen la culpa y aunque yo borre todo, al parecer no serviría de mucho si los demás siguen publicando. Entiendo la postura de muchos escritores y a ustedes, de que no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando, pero la realidad es que muchos recomiendan " _no dejen de escribir, eso quieren_ ". Yo creo lo contrario, ellos quieren que sigamos escribiendo, al revisar una WEB de estas (no lo hagan ustedes sin adblock y un buen antivirus, yo tengo mac y aunque no es invencible, apliqué el famoso YOLO), me percaté de que cada que la abres y entras a cualquier cosa, aparecen uno o dos ventanas emergentes. Realmente la finalidad de todo esto es ganar dinero con los anunciantes, no por plagio de la historia, si seguimos escribiendo, van a seguir ganando, por uno que escriba en lo que se resuelve todo (si es que se resuelve).

 **EN RESUMEN, sigo con mis actividades normales aquí cuando suba mi respaldo de historias a WATTPAD.**

 ** _Ahora, los reviews:_**

SusaraKI302  
Hola, otra Ves...  
Te equivocas al decir que el fic no esta bien pero sin Maldad no tendría sentido el fic porque no siempre es color de rosa y pues lo hace mas emocionante. Pobre sherry se queda sin acción pero es mejor asi. Te aplaudo porque Neil me Cae muy mal, nunca me ha caído bien, mis condolencias por eso.  
Ya me estaba Preguntando si Claire estaría embarazada o no, wow seria lo mejor del mundo para mi si estuviera embarazada de Wesker mi amooorr :9 ejjeje pero a la vez no quiero porque ella sufriría y pues no se, estoy en mis dudas... Hablando de eso encontré una canción que se refleja mucho la situación de Claire, Anything but love-Apocalyptica, escúchala esta bien buena.  
Has que Sheva acepte que chris tiene un hijo porque se joderia la pareja que me encanta y no quiero eso. Sabes? estoy algo triste porque ya casi termina este fic tan bonito... :( es una pena.

Saludos y un gran Abrazo.

 _R: saludos de la reina del mal, jaja tenía que hacer sufrir a todos. Sherry se nos va de vacaciones forzadas pero porque quise cambiar un poco la situación de esa parejita._

 _A mi no me cae mal Neil pero en este fic su rol era del personaje que sólo está molestando y que mejor forma de hacerle justicia a Claire._

 _Embarazar a Claire de Wesker? Ya sería mucho trauma jaja y mira que tenemos el club de fans que puede que quieran tu idea jaja_

 _Sheva al menos aceptó de buena gana las palabras de Barry y Leon, esperamos que se mejore la relación._

 _Yo sé que es triste saber que se acerca ya el final pero tengo muchas sorpresas preparadas para el futuro._

 _Gracias por la canción, la usé para escribir._

xIfYouSaySox

Había hecho un review "testamento" y FF me la jugó y decidió cerrarse. Voy a tratar de hacerlo nuevamente. Aquí vamos.  
Estoy emocionada por el bebé de Sherry y Jake. ¿Cómo se llamará? sería muy bonito que se llamara Annette si fuera niña, porque después de todo era su madre y, aunque fuese negligente, la amaba. Y William si fuera niño, por los mismos motivos, además de ser dos nombres preciosos.  
Sé que está mal, pero debo admitir que me encanta que el hijo de Jessica sea de Chris. Aunque me me dé pena Sheva, hace las cosas más interesantes. Hablando de eso, ¿Jill se quedará soltera? en caso de respuesta negativa (ya parezco un formulario, jajaEstará con Carlos o con alguien más?.  
Ahora en el cuerpo de Claire se encuentra la mente de Alexia Ashford (o lo más cercano a ellagenial! ¡lo que les faltaba!  
Cambiando de tema, Piers está tan empecinado en tener una familia con Claire, si no lo intentará de esa forma obligando a Claire, sería hasta tierno. Hablando del rey de Roma, así que hace el trabajo sucio de Alex y Downing.  
Me gustó como fueron analizando el mensaje de Claire en la computadora. Son bastante lentitos creía que ya TODOS deberían tener una sospecha sobre algún método de control sobre ella. Hablando de eso... ¡Bravo, Helena! tu y Leon fueron los únicos que sospecharon desde un principio (luego todos se sumaron e hicieron aportes bastante interesantes) sobre el P30 (P31 en este caso) y lo mencionaron.  
Jajajaja *sufre un ataque de risaCómo se la jugaron a Raymond! (casi tanto como a mi me la jugó FFQué ingenuo! (Como yo, por no tener una copia del review). ¿En serio creía que sacarían a Jessica? Eso hubiese puesto en peligro su plan. Por dos razones: primero, Ada tendría que haber burlado a los agentes contra el bioterrorismo más experimentados, lo cual no sería un problema para ella si no tuviese que arrastrar consigo a una Jessica moribunda. Y segundo, supongamos que lo lograsen y Jessica sobreviviera, ella se convertiría en una amenaza ya que no es ningún secreto los sentimientos que tiene hacia Chris ni el cariño que le tiene a su hijo, por lo que probablemente les hubiese prestado ayuda a los héroes de la historia. Metáfora de la historia: nunca confíes en agentes asiáticas atractivas, sobre todo si tienen un motivo por el que traicionarían. Siguiendo con Jessica, me dió un poco de pena su muerte. Ella no era una villana, bueno, al menos su lado "bueno" era más notorio que el del resto (Entiéndase Wesker, Ada, Alex, Neil, Downing).  
Me encanta como Steve se sigue preocupando por Claire, a pesar de ser un malote (por no decir algo mucho peor) en este fic. Ya lo veo sacrificandose por ella de nuevo, consiguiendo redención por todo el daño causado. Eso sería en extremo tierno.  
Oh Dios, ¡Alex (Sarmiento, jaja) despierta!  
Jajajajajaja *ríe malévolamenteNos vemos en el infierno, Neil!  
Amé este capítulo, me casaría con el fic si pudiera.  
PD: Tienes razón es más 24 que la Ley y el Orden, pero mi obsesión con ese programa, sobre todo el Unidad de Víctimas Especiales (a donde deberán enviar a Claire después de esto) me llevó a decir eso, je.  
Sería hermoso ver un extra con los momentos más importantes de Claire con cada uno de los hombres de este pentágono amoroso (ahora reducido a cuadrado, je) que no serán los elegidos, o sea todos menos nuestro queridisímo Leon. No sé, no sé *actúa inocente* yo solo te dejó caer la idea *sonríe y mueve su pie tímidamente)  
Por cierto creo que queda de más decir que me uno al reinado "Weskerfieldneddy", y amo ser una "amiga del bosque de las montañas Arklay". ¡Ah! casi me olvidó, ¡Pobrecita Claire!.  
Saludos y disculpas por el review tardío.

 _R: Cristo, si fue un señor review. Así que vayamos por partes._

 _A mi me ha jugado malas bromas la web para subir este capítulo, entiendo lo que es que se borre todo._

 _Aún no defino ni el sexo del bebé de Sherry, pero tengo que resolverlo que nos quedan pocos capítulos._

 _Yo sentí pena al matar a Jessica, no es un personaje que odie pero si fue rompebolas dejar a un niño sin su mamá. Leon y Barry están convenciendo a Sheva, eso ya es ganancia._

 _Jill ya tiene a alguien pero es sorpresa del final._

 _Alexia es mi personaje favorito hasta ahora en el fic, se jode a todos porque si, pero lo hace con una gracia encantadora._

 _Lo de Piers es triste. Claire ya lo odia, y no volvería con el, primero se mata._

 _Concuerdo en lo lento de todo esto, Claire lleva desaparecida un mes y una semana y apenas entendieron todo._

 _Con lo de Raymond, tu lo has dicho mejor que yo. Tu idea se parece a la mía. Debo decir que el beta y yo sentimos feo por Jessica, ella hacía todo esto para sobrevivir._

 _Steve es un hipócrita en este fic._

 _Sarmiento es peor que Ada, e hice justicia con Neil :3_

 _Pensaré mucho lo de los momentos... Para ver cómo meterlos._

 _Viva el Weskerfieldneddy._

 _Un abrazo_

aly reyna  
hola, como que ya mero llega el fin de tu fic, no me digas eso...pero en fin no tardes en actualizar quiero saber que va a pasar con las chicas, con claire, leon, y sherry con lo de su embarazo...ha y una pregunta de q parte de mexico eres?, buena historia geisha, espero el siguiente capitulo ya que se esta poniendo critica tu historia...adios

 _R: el final, se acerca ya *inserta canción A mi manera* creo que no tardé tanto en actualizar. Ya empezó a salir la verdad de todo._

 _Soy de Edo. de Méx. Y espero sea de tu agrado lo que hice ahora._

 _Besos._

Zhines  
Hola como estas? Confieso qué no había leído la historia por ser Cleon y si una fanática incomprendida de Ada Wong, sin embargo, tu historia me atrapó y no pude dejar de leer hasta terminarla. Pobre Claire, con todos esos psicópatas a su alrededor, ¿que más podría ir mal? Bueno espero con ansias el próximo capitulo. Nos leemos.

 _R: Lo confieso, yo era fan Cleon pero ahora soy fan Nivanfield y de otras parejas enfermas. Que bueno que te haya gustado, me es grato leer a una leyenda de FF me lea. Pobre Claire... Pero quiero ver arder el mundo._

 _Un beso_

Pily-chan  
Oh mi Dios!  
Mi único consuelo cuando secuestraron a Claire era que al menos mi querido Wesker la iba a resguardar. Los capítulos donde abusaron de ella fueron dolorosos pero luego Wesker la protegió... Ahora... Ya no sé qué esperar! (Tampoco me esperaba eso de que Downing tuviese preferencia por las niñas)  
Tenía la esperanza de que el niño en realidad no fuera de Chris, pero, parece que Jessica sí estaba enamorada de él! Eso me impactó. Creo que hice la misma cara de Jill cuando se enteró.  
Y me dio gusto leer lo de Sherry. Me encanta la pareja que forman. Son tan dulces...  
Quiero que los babosos de Alex y Downing se arrepientan de lo que hicieron y Wesker se enfurezca y los obligue a regresar a Claire... He dicho.  
Gracias por tan buenos capítulos! El suspenso está a la orden del día!  
Besitos!

 _R: Ya no me amas Pily? En donde estabas? Que no ves que me inspiraste para hacer una masacre y no tengo a quien felicitar por crear a una buena alumna? Frederic es un cochino, y bueno, Wesker así que digas "uy como la protege" pues no xD_

 _Nadie esperaba el amor real de Jessica por Chris, pero bueno, el pobre niño no tiene la culpa. Todos pusimos la cara de Jill._

 _Sherry es una mezcla rara de inexperiencia y cosas que vive de golpe._

 _Creiste que iba a ser tan fácil regresar a Claire? Lo siento pero el que vuelva va a depender de ella, ni Wesker podrá hacer algo._

 _Ya no me abandones Pily-chan, hasta te dediqué un capítulo._

 _Besos_

Frozenheart7  
Has heredado el talento para la conducción de tu tutor... ¡Morí de risa! Vuelvo a repetir ¿Puede dejar tranquilita a Claire de una vez? ¡No, ellos van y lo empeoran todo! ¿herramienta de reproducción? ¿Entonces Wesker la quiere por ambos motivos, tener descendencia y porque está enfermo por ella... y loco, no?

No entiendo, el propósito de "los malos" es dejar embarazada a Claire, ¿Pero de quién? ¿Albert, Piers, Neil, Frederic, Steve...? ¡Carai! esta chica si que se ha acostado con gente, bueno, ellos se han acostado con ella.

Sheva deja a Chris, Sherry y Jake serán papas, Jessica muere, Moira está de vuelta a casa... Yo quiero saber lo que pasa a continuación de la primera escena, parece que Claire está en el hospital pero... Eso de ser Alexia le debe haber pasado factura. Ya les vale, se lo merecen, por tocarla.

 _R: Era la mala suerte en las patrullas jaja Wesker quiere a una Diosa y todo lo que conlleva tenerla. Así que, no confíes en Albert Wesker por más sexy que sea._

 _Piers la quiere embarazar y tener su familia, Steve la violó por hormonas y Frederic por necesidad. Neil ni la pudo tocar y murió xD_

 _Las escenas después de ver a Moira son como tipo flashback así que sabrás lo de Claire hasta el final de finales._

 _Un abrazo._

Ya saben que si no quieren un apocalipsis zombi, hay que dejar review; me agrada saber que opinan y sus observaciones, los aportes los estoy tomando en cuenta. Les mandamos un beso con baba Wesker, Leon, Jake y Chris (Piers no entra en este fic por malote).

¿Qué le harán a Moira? ¿Qué pasará con Sarmiento? ¿Llegaran a tiempo para salvar a Claire? esto y más en el próximo capítulo de WWTLF :D

 ** _Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todas y gracias por sus reviews._**


	21. Mohave

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En la canción de mi lista de Spotify de hoy (si no lo sabían, soy fan Beatle):

 _Honey Pie de The Beatles_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

Advertencia: En este capítulo van a ir apareciendo narraciones un poco crudas de violencia y más desgaste físico de algunos personajes, si quieres matarme, hazlo. En el capítulo de hoy hablaré de Skyfall, del 007, si no la han visto, les recomiendo que se salten la parte del inicio.

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 21: Mohave**

 _ **2012, un cine de Washington, 21:00 hrs**_

Claire estaba en la entrada del cine con más nervios comparados a la vez que posó desnuda en la universidad. Se había puesto un vestido azul de manta un poco corto y sandalias.

Era su primera cita con Piers, y estaba un poco nerviosa. No tenía mucho de haberse dado cuenta de que no le era indiferente su amigo y el ahora a estar a nada de estar a solas con él, le provocaba una sensación de adolescente con mariposas en el estómago.

Era la primera vez que salía en mucho tiempo con un muchacho, a parte del idiota de Neil. La última vez que salió a algo informal fue con Leon, pero ya tenía mucho sin saber de él desde que se fue a la República de los Eslavos Orientales y realmente extrañaba las salidas con él, o simplemente para ir a visitar a Sherry, así que viendo que sus amigos no estarían cerca por ahora, ya que estaban ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos, decidió salir con Piers y darse una oportunidad.

-¡Claire! - la voz de Piers a lo lejos la hizo girar y vio al hombre acercarse corriendo - Lamento la demora, tu hermano me atoró en la oficina con papeleo inútil.

-No te preocupes, voy llegando.

-¿Se te antoja ver una película en especial?

-La verdad ando un poco desactualizada con lo que hay en el cine - dijo señalando la cartelera - ni siquiera sabía que habían rodado la nueva del 007.

-Podemos verla, dicen que la película es buena, es la secuela de Quantum of Solace.

-¿Cuál es la de Quantum of Solace?

-Donde Bond busca venganza por la muerte de su novia/ mujer.

-Ah, ya sé cual es ¿y ésta?

-Creo que quieren matar a su jefa, a M.

-Pues veamos Skyfall.

Entraron al cine y vieron los 143 minutos de película con tranquilidad. Claire con sus palomitas y Piers con sus nachos.

* * *

 _Let the skyfall when it crumbles_  
 _We will stand tall_  
 _Face it all together_

Claire iba canturreando el tema de la película mientras caminaban por la ciudad.

-Creo que al alguien le gustó la película - dijo Piers sonriendo.

-Estuvo muy buena la verdad, muy violenta para ser del 007.

-Yo ya las tomo con humor, trabajar de soldado de la B.S.A.A y enfrentar monstruos hacen que ver a un espía con traje matar a "humanos" se me haga un poco...

-¿Normal?

-Yo diría amable...

-Es sombría comparada al agente sexy que siempre nos daban, tiene gracia y es un poco trágica...

-Y te veo encantada por la canción - dijo rodeándola con su brazo.

-No soy súper fan de Adele, pero la canción es básicamente una balada dramática, está pegajosa.

-Cantas bien...

Llegaron al piso de la pelirroja.

-Gracias, un talento escondido que he tenido reservado para la gente a la que le tengo confianza.

-¿Significa qué me tienes confianza?

Claire meditó unos segundos y luego contestó sonriendo.

-Sí, te tengo confianza Piers.

Y Piers sin dudarlo, la jaló hacia él y le dio un beso. Su primer beso.

* * *

 ** _2014, Cuatro días antes._**

-Albert seamos razonables...

Alex miraba con horror como la amarraban a la camilla mientras Alexia le ponía una especie de banda metálica en la cabeza.

-¿Razonables? ¿Quieres que sea razonable cuando has actuado a mis espaldas? Pasaste un límite Alex.

-¿No ves que ésta cosa te está manipulando? - señaló la mujer con un dedo a Alexia - Ella ya no es tu amada Claire Redfield, y mucho menos es Alexia... Es algo peor.

-¿Soy algo peor? - preguntó Alexia sujetando con más fuerza las correas de las manos de Alex al punto de empezarle a dejar marcas.

-Tú solo la conservas porque en tu mente desearías que fuera realmente Claire la que te estuviera dando placer sex...

-¡Atrévete a terminar esa frase y lo que te haré al final será sacarte de ese cuerpo!

Alexia reía abiertamente al ver como se acercaba el fin de Alex Wesker. Albert era realmente divertido cuando estaba furioso.

Sabía que no era un hombre que perdiera la calma con facilidad, al menos eso decía la información que tenía. Estaba consciente de que no era la Alexia original, pero sabía que podía ser mejor. Y tal vez ser la futura líder de Neo Umbrella y terminar lo que su antecesora no pudo culminar.

-Sabes que es la verdad, hiciste lo mismo con la madre de tu bastardo...

-Lo cuál es mi problema, además ignoraba que ese mocoso sería realmente tan débil y una molestia, sólo sirvió para que lo usaran de muestra para mejorar el mentado virus C que es una porquería - dijo Wesker apretándole la mandíbula - déjame aclararte algo querida, no eres mi hermana, no tengo aprecio por ti, y si trabajé contigo fue porque me servían en ese momento tanto tú y el viejo enfermo Spencer, lograste algo hermoso al traerme de vuelta a este cuerpo con el virus prototype, justo como era antes del incidente de la mansión, y así, aunque sea así puedo tener lo que con uroboros y el virus T no podía, placer. Y sí, deseo a Claire Redfield, pero ese deseo no va a eclipsar mi deseo de venganza contra su hermano.

-Ella ya lo hizo por ti - interrumpió Alexia - ha mandado las cintas de las violaciones a Redfield y al esposo, y veo temor en ella, de que yo me vaya a salir de control - se rió - ¿no es graciosa?

-Vaya, no era lo que esperaba, pero es una interesante forma de venganza contra Redfield, pero no muy efectiva para verlo destruido.

-Para destruirlo tendrías que matar a sus camaradas y al final matarme - interrumpió Alexia con fingida cara de inocencia -¿vas a matarme?

-No, me sirve lo que haces y tu terrible mente enferma para la tortura me va a servir pronto...

-Mejor dile que Downing y yo te trajimos de vuelta y acaban con esto - dijo Alex furiosa.

Wesker se quitó las gafas y miró con curiosidad a Alexia esperando respuestas. A lo que empezó a salir fuego de una mano de Alexia.

-Si te decía que ellos me trajeron, los obligarías a sacarme, como lo estás pensando ahora mismo, y no pienso permitirlo, ya no estoy bajo el poder de tu suero...

-No me gustan las mentiras Alexia.

-A mi tampoco, pero en parte no he mentido, desde que me apoderé de ella en 1998 en la mansión de la Antártida fue expuesta al virus Verónica, y gracias a ella me puedo defender de gente como ella - señaló a Alex.

-¡Deja de hablar como si fueras Alexia Ashford! ¡Eres una vil imitación de un servidor, de una computadora, no eres nada!

Alexia se acercó a la inmóvil mujer y le dio una bofetada con la mano tan caliente que no lastimaba por acumular la temperatura del fuego, pero como dolía.

-Estoy hecha a base de la mente de esa mujer, de las decisiones y la información que es ella, soy Alexia Ashford aunque te pese.

Wesker miraba la escena mientras lentamente esa sensación parecida al horror empezaba a recorrerlo. ¿Qué mierda le habían hecho a Claire? ¿Cómo lograría deshacerse de Alexia si estaba ya libre del dispositivo con el P31? No podía hacer nada, al menos no él.

-No tengo idea de quién es Harper, así que deja de formularte el cómo escapó...

Ni en su mente podía estar tranquilo, Wesker se acomodó el traje mientras escuchaba que alguien quería entrar.

-Es Frederic - respondió Alexia mientras abría la puerta - ¿Qué quieres?

-Saber qué está pasando, por supuesto - entró y vio a Alex con cierta ilusión en la mirada - Burnside dice que las cosas se pusieron interesantemente perturbadoras...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando Wesker lo arrinconó contra la pared y le puso su arma en la cabeza.

-¿Accediste a experimentar con una jodida computadora en ella sabiendo que era mi presa?

-Albert... seamos razonables...

-¿Quieres que sea razonable si me han estado viendo la cara de imbécil?

La tranquilidad de Albert inquietaba a Frederic terriblemente dada la situación. Alexia seguía riendo, sabía que Wesker internamente no estaba nada tranquilo.

-No le vi la cara a nadie - fingió valentía el científico - ella es mi jefa y me contrató a través de tu espía, yo no he traicionado a nadie.

-A ella sí - respondió Alexia señalando al cuerpo de la menor de los Burton - No piensas hacer nada para salvarla.

Alex miró con horror a Frederic.

-¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Yo sentía algo por ti!

-¡Eres una maldita copia de MI Alex! no eres de la que yo me fijé, por mi que te den...

-Harás algo mejor Downing - dijo Wesker más tranquilo y bajando el arma - tú vas a sacarla de la mente de esa chiquilla.

-¡Albert! - el grito de Alex fue sonoro, pero el hombre la ignoró y sacó a Alexia del brazo del lugar.

La arrinconó contra la pared estando afuera y la besó con furia. Ella no se opuso pero tampoco puso de su parte.

-No hace menos de unas horas lo hicimos y quieres de nueva cuenta acción...

-Dime que Claire sigue dentro de ti...

-Sí, ahí está, pero no creo que pueda volver, está demasiado retraída con lo que tú y tu séquito le han hecho, no tiene fuerza para querer salir...

Wesker se alejó un poco y golpeó la pared.

-La quieres de vuelta pero eso tendrá que esperar... tenemos visitas.

Alex giró y se dirigió a la sala de controles y vigilancia. En la pantalla se veía a Alejandro Sarmiento entrando torpemente, seguido de una preocupada Ada que echaba carrera para alcanzarlo.

-Hoy es el día de los furiosos ¿eh? - dijo la viróloga con mofa mientras se dirigía al lobby para recibirlos.

Wesker no la siguió de inmediato, pero por las palabras de la mujer, sabía que no era buena idea ir sin precauciones, sobre todo si intentaban herir a Alexia, seguía siendo el cuerpo de Claire.

Avanzó por los pasillos velozmente y abrió la puerta de la celda de Steve y enseguida la de Piers.

-¿Se salió de control Claire? - preguntó Piers con sarcasmo.

-Tenemos visitas indeseables y peligrosas - respondió Albert sin mucho ánimo.

Steve solo los miraba sin decir nada.

-¿Y que "Alexia" no puede con ellos? - preguntó Piers molesto.

-Si la dejo con ellos, pueden ser capaces de matarla.

-¿A qué te refieres con "ellos"? - preguntó Steve con interés.

-Ada Wong y Alex Sarmiento - respondió Wesker.

Piers fue por sus armas y salió sin decir nada. Sabía que esa mujer odiaba a Claire, y si ahora venía con ese hombre ya sano, no dudaría en asesinarla; él desconocía lo que podía hacer la tal Alexia, pero si deseaba conseguir tener a su familia, no podía dejar que la mataran, aunque eso significaba tener que salvar a la mente de esa mujer dentro de su ex prometida.

Steve miraba a Piers decidido a irse, sabía que el interés del hombre era que Claire se embarazara de él ahora, pero empezaba a extrañarle que después de tantos días no hubiera progreso de ninguno en su misión.

Al menos el idiota de Neil había muerto, no sabía lo que les esperaba a los que sobrevivían. Y tenía miedo, ya había vivido con anterioridad las torturas de Alexia Ashford, incluyendo la experimentación en él. ¿Ahora qué mierda iba a pasar con todos?

Siguió a Wesker sin llevar armas encima, algo no le gustaba de esa situación.

Llegaron al lobby a la par que Alexia le abría a Sarmiento y Ada Wong.

Ada la miró extrañada ¿desde cuándo Claire era libre de moverse en cautiverio? ¿Por qué no intentaba huir en esa oportunidad? ¿Por qué le sonreía?

-No es lo que piensas Ada... ella no es Claire - dijo Wesker desde las escaleras.

-¿No? Disculpa pero debo ser ciega porque yo veo a Claire - respondió burlona.

Sarmiento le mandó una mirada amenazadora y la espía se puso seria.

-Alex Wesker puso la mente de Alexia Ashford en ella, lo mejor es que tengas cuidado Ada.

 _Ada analizó las palabras de su antiguo jefe. Alexia era la matriarca de la última generación de los Ashford (hecho que se decidió por haber nacido primero). Su abuelo, Edward Ashford, fue uno de los fundadores de la Corporación Umbrella. Tanto ella como su hermano se caracterizaban por su pomposidad, sintiéndose superiores al resto de la gente y por encima de cualquier ideología. Alexander Ashford, su padre, la consideró como la perfecta reencarnación de Veronica, la fundadora de la familia Ashford. Ella y su hermano, nacieron como fruto de una combinación de genes de su antepasada en cigotos implantados en una madre de alquiler. Como resultado, ella y su hermano gemelo nacieron con un alto coeficiente intelectual superior a la media. Aunque Alexia parecía tener una capacidad superior a la de su hermano Alfred; era tan alta, que incluso a los diez años podía competir con el científico fuera de serie William Birkin._

 _Alexia y Alfred consideraron una vergüenza el hecho de ser experimentos de su padre y lo odiaron por ello hasta el punto de usarlo en sus experimentos sin ningún remordimiento. Una venganza cruel incluso para la misma espía que los veía como unos psicópatas. A los 10 años se graduó en una prestigiosa universidad y comenzó a trabajar en la Corporación Umbrella. En sus investigaciones descubrió un virus arcaico en los genes de una hormiga reina, que combinado con el Virus-T formó una nueva y poderosa cepa del virus al que llamaría Veronica-T. Su ambición y planes de dominio la condujeron a inyectárselo y permanecer en hibernación durante 15 años, sin más seguro que su querido hermano Alfred Ashford, que velaría por su seguridad._

 _La hibernación era necesaria porque el virus degeneraba las células cerebrales (el cerebro de su padre acabó muy deteriorado) por la mutación acelerada, pero encontró una solución química que la protegería; no obstante, ralentizó el proceso un lustro, pero sus poderes fueron aún mayores luego de asimilar el virus. Alexia fue tomando las capacidades del virus, no solamente físicas, sino también mentales, por lo que pudo contactar y actuar en el exterior por una especie de conexión mental con su hermano Alfred, de modo que pudo a través de él seguir sus investigaciones y vivir en el mundo (desarrollar su gusto estético, etc.), pero sin su cuerpo original nunca se dejaba ver, aunque Alfred la mantenía informada._

 _Notando el dolor y la proximidad del único hombre que consideraba digno de ella, salió de su letargo una vez estuvo lista desactivando el proceso con sus poderes psíquicos. Aunque en un principio imperturbable, luego envistió con rudeza contra Steve Burnside y Claire Redfield , responsables de su muerte, a los que detectó mentalmente y capturó enseguida para usarlos como cobayas._

 _El virus Veronica-T tenía como nueva virtud: producía mutaciones controlables y reversibles a gusto de la mente del individuo portador. Dotaba de grandes poderes en un espacio reducido (al contrario que el Virus-T, que daba resultados gigantescos, o el Virus-G, que producía un crecimiento en masa continuo). Además de no deteriorar el tejido cerebral de Alexia por la solución que ella misma había obtenido, el virus la dotó de grandes poderes psíquicos, con los que contactaba con su hermano, localizaba a gente en las proximidades y controlaba animales como la araña gigante o las hormigas infectadas del gran nido. Alexia lo describió en sus informes, con un potencial ilimitado en sus notas de investigación. Este virus se basó en el Virus-T combinado con un virus arcaico encontrado en una hormiga reina._

 _Como característica principal, destaca una gran fuerza y velocidad con las cuales pudo poner en aprietos al mismo Albert Wesker._

 _El cuerpo de Alexia se había convertido en un ser inmune y totalmente coexistente con el virus Verónica-T, aparentemente dándole la capacidad de mutar a voluntad. Su sangre ardía con el aire, que utilizaba como un arma táctica. Asimismo, no compartía la pirosensitividad de otras criaturas, porque ella está infectada con el progenitor. Nunca se supo si ella sufrió la fotosensibilidad de otros B.O.W. progenitor infectados, aunque es poco probable debido a que Nosferatu (o lo que se supone era Alexander) no compartía este rasgo. También podía controlar la colmena de hormigas infectadas con feromonas. También su cuerpo se podía degenerar en numerosas partes que se encontraban ampliamente libres de sufrir graves daños, Alexia mutó en algo que recuerdaba más a una hormiga reina con un abdomen agrandado. Su enorme masa era capaz de crear hijos pequeños que pueden brotar un tentáculo que ataque, y también tenía dos grandes tentáculos en ambos lados de la biomasa. Asimismo, las formas de sus alas se asemejaban a una libélula, en contraposición a las armas._

Y frente a ella, de una forma inexplicable estaba de pie "la mente" de Alexia en el cuerpo de Claire, ¿tendría sus habilidades? sabía cómo enfrentarla gracias al informe de Wesker en el pasado, pero ¿podría enfrentarla si era necesario?

La idea de entregar a Claire con Wesker era que se deshiciera de ella, que experimentaran con ella, por sus arrebatos de celos en contra de Leon, pero ahora Claire era más peligrosa que el mortal Albert Wesker.

-¿Pueden dejarse de presentaciones? - preguntó Sarmiento con dificultad.

-Wesker - la voz de Claire hizo que el hombre girara a verla - este hombre está casi a punto de mutar...

-¿Qué mierda me han puesto para volver a estar despierto? - preguntó mientras sentía horror por lo antes dicho.

-El virus Verónica-T por supuesto - respondió Wesker - Mientras que en casi todos los casos de humanos infectados con el virus sufren una mutación incontrolable, la reproducción de las células muertas que el virus causó fueron suficientes para que despertaras de nuevo, pero se me olvidó darte las inyecciones para mantenerte a raya, que torpe...

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito! - grito Ada aterrada mientras sacaba su arma.

Piers y Steve se pusieron por inercia frente a Albert y Claire.

* * *

-¿Saben cuántas horas son de Washington a Arizona en automóvil? 32 horas sin tráfico ni peajes, y porque hay amenaza de tormenta en Washington hicimos casi diez horas, diez malditas horas, ni un jet privado conseguimos, nada - se quejó Jake.

 _ **Ese mismo día, Sala de Espera del Aeropuerto de Yuma International.**_

-Jake, estamos acostumbrados a no descansar, no pongas las cosas más tensas por favor - pidió Jill mientras despertaba suavemente a Carlos que dormía en su hombro.

-Si estabas tan molesto, debiste quedarte con Sherry y Billy - respondió Chris malhumorado.

-Te hubieras quedado tú con tu hijo también, recuerda que se quedó con ello - contra atacó el hombre.

-¿Te puedes mantener en la raya Muller? - pidió molesto Leon mientras observaba una camioneta acercarse - deben ser Sheva y Barry con el transporte.

La mujer estacionó el auto y todos subieron. Adelante con Barry, estaba un amigo de Chris y Jill.

-¡Josh! - la rubia lo saludó emocionada.

El soldado sonrió nervioso.

-Capitana Valentine, me alegra verla.

-Háblame de tú - pidió la mujer - pensé que habías regresado a la sede de África Occidental.

-Vine a ayudar, recuerda que también fui testigo de lo que es capaz de hacer Wesker y no quiero que sufra la hermana del capitán Redfield, lo mismo que tú.

-Es agradable trabajar con gente que queremos Josh - agradeció Chris las palabras de Josh.

-Gracias por venir Josh, toda la ayuda que venga es bien recibida - Leon también le dirigió unas palabras.

Barry ayudó a subir el equipaje provisional mientras manejaban en dirección al F.O.S., en las instalaciones cercanas al desierto de Mohave.

Apoyo a las Operaciones de Campo (FOS) es una organización que opera al más alto nivel del gobierno de Estados Unidos. Su misión original era proporcionar apoyo a los agentes de varias agencias de inteligencia estadounidenses desempeño de sus funciones en todo el mundo. A medida que los peligros planteados por el bioterrorismo llegó a tener prioridad para la seguridad de los E.U.; el FOS se desarrolló para supervisar todas las operaciones que tienen que ver con la respuesta y prevención del bioterrorismo. Se formó originalmente en 2011 por Adam Benford, con Ingrid Hunnigan instalado como coordinador operativo y Leon S. Kennedy como su agente de campo principal. En la actualidad se centra en el apoyo a la División de Operaciones de Seguridad y sus misiones. Después de recibir la noticia sobre el ataque biológico a gran escala en Tall Oaks y el asesinato del presidente, el asesor presidencial Derek C. Simmons movilizó agentes con el fin de evaluar la situación. Actualmente era la única agencia que respaldaba a los compañeros de Chris Redfield dada la reciente tensión entre ellos y el Secretario de Defensa.

Hunnigan se había encargado de mover un poco sus influencias y contactos para que ahí se les brindara apoyo.

Al llegar a las instalaciones los recibió Helena en la entrada.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? conseguir vuelos es una locura - preguntó Jake dándole un abrazo.

-Estaba ayudando a Ingrid con otra situación del traslado de la suplente de Claire en TerraSave, y recibí la noticia aquí - dijo Helena un poco seria - David va a cuidarla en el traslado -.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana? - preguntó Chris

-Bien, recuerda muy poco de lo sucedido en Tall Oaks, y está un poco desorientada, pero al menos me recuerda - dijo con media sonrisa.

Leon asintió al verla y ella lo miró, sabía que estaba preocupada por la serie de pruebas a las que sería sometida su hermana para saber si era una amenaza inminente.

Entraron a la sala de juntas donde Hunnigan ya estaba esperándolos.

-¿Ya hablaron con ella? - preguntó Sheva mientras veía que varios agentes preparaban armas y equipo.

-Sí, ya hablamos con ella - respondió Hunnigan - parece ser que tenemos la ubicación aproximada del sitio donde estuvo cautiva y posiblemente tienen a Claire -.

La pantalla tenía un lugar ya cuadrado como posible centro principal, era cerca del AMARC (Aerospace Maintenance And Regeneration Center), que se encuentra en el desierto de Mohave de Tucson.

-Bonito lugar, un sitio de compra-venta de aviones - exclamó Jake

-Es el cementerio de aviones del que hablan luego en internet, de esos lugares de construcciones inquietantes abandonadas - dijo Carlos.

-No sé qué mierda ves en tu tiempo libre Carlos... - susurró Jill divertida.

-En los vuelos veo cosas para matar tiempo - respondió.

-¿Están listos para partir? Tal vez es un poco precipitado, pero tenemos los minutos contados - dijo Hunnigan.

Leon y Chris asintieron, no querían esperar más, Claire corría peligro y no sabían ya qué clase de cosas fueron capaces de hacerle, con lo que ya habían visto en vídeo estaba claro que eran unos monstruos capaces de todo.

-No iré en esta ocasión, estaré monitoreando todo desde aquí - respondió Helena - espero que lo entiendan.

-Claro que entendemos, estaremos bien - respondió Leon, sabía que tenía que estar presente en las instalaciones por si ocurría algo con Deborah.

-Ésta vez iremos mejor preparados que en otras misiones - dijo Hunnigan - Helena va a estar en el centro de comunicaciones con Parker, Barry , Quint, Poly y Keith van a estar apoyando con satélites y mapas, todo lo que necesiten, la Dr. Chambers ya está en el edificio monitoreando a Deborah, pero en cuanto acabe partirá con ustedes como apoyo médico en el equipo.

-No sé diga más, a preparase equipo - indicó Chris mientras todos empezaban a colocarse chalecos antibalas y bandoleras.

Helena se alejó un poco de los demás y le hizo una seña a los familiares de Claire.

-Hagan que esos bastardos paguen por todo - dijo en voz baja.

-Tenlo por seguro - dijo Leon.

La morena los abrazó al mismo tiempo.

-Estará bien, ella es fuerte - les dijo antes de irse a su estación.

En menos de veinte minutos todos estaban listos para partir.

* * *

-No hagas una estupidez Ada - pidió Wesker con brusquedad.

-¡Pues entonces cúralo o te juro que la mato! - apuntó contra Claire

-No podrías matarme - respondió Alexia al ver a Ada amenazante

-Si eres lo que dices, sé como matarte - la retó Ada.

Sarmiento se quejaba en el suelo mientras los presentes observaban como algo caminaba debajo de su piel.

-¡Hagan algo! - exclamó Ada.

-No - la voz de Sarmiento se hizo presente - prefiero morir antes de volverme un monstruo...

-No te dejaré morir... - exclamó Ada sin dejar de apuntarle a la mujer.

-Tu provocaste todo esto, asume... tu responsabilidad... - susurró Sarmiento - Me vas a matar ahora mismo o ellos lo harán.

-Sabes que ya es muy tarde para ayudarlo Ada - dijo Wesker desde su sitio mientras miraba a Piers para que se preparara.

-Tú te las ingeniaste para lograr muchas cosas, hoy vas a hacer lo mismo - exigió la espía mientras quitaba el seguro de su arma.

-No - dijo tajantemente Wesker mientras movía la cabeza y Piers transformaba su brazo y perforaba el pecho del hombre, sin darle tiempo a Ada de reaccionar.

Un grito histérico de la espía sonó en el lugar.

-Gracias... - agradeció Sarmiento al francotirador antes de caer al suelo.

Ada no fue a abrazar el cadáver como todos esperarían. Se lanzó a disparar en contra de Claire y Wesker.

Y la puerta del lugar se abrió...

Chris, Leon y su equipo entraron y miraron la bizarra escena. Claire estaba lanzando sangre de su brazo en dirección de Ada que intentaba disparar, y ésta se convertía en fuego.

-Claire... - Leon observaba a Claire vestida con pantalón negro de combate, un top y una chamarra, que no alcanzaban a cubrir varias heridas y moretones seguramente causados por esos animales, pero lo que era más desconcertante era verla atacar de esa forma a Ada.

-Helena, confirmamos la mira térmica del satélite, los seis sujetos de la entrada son Wesker, Claire, Nivans, Burnside, Ada y Sarmiento, el espía fue abatido - dijo Sheva en voz baja a su comunicador - Las otras personas de la planta baja debes ser Moira y Frederic,

-¡Ada, detente! - exigió Sheva mientras luchaba contra ella para quitarle las armas pero la mujer no se dejaba, estaba histérica.

-Bienvenidos - dijo Claire - han llegado justo a tiempo.

La voz de Claire sonaba extraña e inquietante. Chris identificó el tipo de tono y voz que estaba saliendo de ella.

-¿Qué mierda le hiciste Wesker?

-¡No se la llevarán! - Piers apareció para atacarlos con su brazo y sus descargas eléctricas. Los demás empezaron a cubrirse y defenderse.

-Yo no hice nada - respondió Wesker de pie junto a ella - Alex era muy vengativa y le puso a alguien indeseable dentro.

-Alexia... - continuó Chris apretando los dientes.

-A lo que supongo que encontraron a la mascota de Wesker perdida por el desierto y por ello están aquí - dijo Alexia - magnífica reunión.

Alexia bajó la chamarra y mostró varias heridas graves que apenas empezaban a sanar, de ellas estaba lanzando los ataques a Ada que seguían encendidos como una barrera para impedir el paso.

-Wesker, Nivans, Burnside, Downing y finalmente Fisher dañaron a su querida Claire, lamentablemente aparecí muy tarde para evitar a todos, pero Fisher logró obtener su merecido - dijo Alexia mientras se colocaba la prenda - su querida Claire está tan mal que ya no puede volver.

Los monitores se encendieron, enseñando las imágenes de lo que quedó de Neil Fisher.

-Y hoy acabaremos con todo esto - dijo Alexia mientras se preparaba para empezar a mutar, pero fue detenida por Steve que se lanzó contra ella.

-¡No lo harás! ¡Se de lo que eres capaz! No voy a dejar que nos mates a todos, yo también puedo leer la mente de los infectados por el virus Verónica, tú quieres matar a todos aquí... - empezó a usar sus manos con fuego para estrangularla.

-Hazte a un lado Steve - Wesker sacó su arma y le apuntó en la cabeza

Claire empezó a toser mientras su rostro se suavizaba a uno de terror.

-Tú... aléjate... - empezó a manotear torpemente.

Wesker miraba con incredulidad, Claire parecía querer volver a salir ante la amenaza contra su vida.

-Tú... - la voz volvía a ser una con odio y los ojos se le ponían rojos - aléjate basura .

Claire atravesó con la mano la cara de Steve. Se alejó como pudo de ahí agarrándose la cabeza, parecía que la activista estaba disputando una pelea interna que era muy dolorosa.

Llegó cerca de Leon y se desplomó en el suelo. El hombre se acercó pese a las advertencias de sus compañeros que se defendían de Piers. La levantó velozmente y ella se alejó como pudo de él.

-¡No te acerques!

-Tranquila Claire...

-Yo... no puedo controlarla...

-Sí, sí puedes...

La mujer tomó temblorosa la mano de Leon que sostenía el arma y la puso en su frente.

-¿En dónde está tu corazón Leon? No dejes que haga una atrocidad más...

-¡No te voy a asesinar Claire! - Leon se agachó y puso las manos en el rostro de su esposa - vamos a encontrar la salida...

-Leon ¡Aléjate!

Claire lo empujó mientras seguía luchando con ella misma.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage (gracias amigo) que se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos. A veces corrige después de publicado, no desesperen je..

Ya saben que soy fan del K'emosión! jajaja ¿QUÉ CARAJO LE PASA A SARMIENTO? Pobre Ada, por primera vez sentí feo por ella, luego se me pasó porque la odio por jugar con Leon :3

Para los que tenían dudas, Sarmiento era muy igual a Ada, demasiado... y creo que si alguno de los dos fuese infectado, tomaría la decisión que tomó Sarmiento para acabar con su vida. Yo lo haría :v soy telible, ahora, Wesker soltó sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a Alex, que mejor manera de decirle que para el, ella no significaba nada. Amé también la indiferencia de Frederic a desaparecer a Alex del cuerpo de Moira, el tipo empezaba a desvariar con la pobre de Natalia, pero como leyeron, ya se encargaron un poco de él. Y Alexia, es una manipuladora súper cool.

Ya saben que hay un problema, y pues como leyeron algunos, volveré a publicar tanto aquí y en WattPad después de mucho meditar, ustedes no tienen la culpa y aunque yo borre todo, al parecer no serviría de mucho si los demás siguen publicando. Entiendo la postura de muchos escritores y a ustedes, de que no tienen la culpa de lo que está pasando, pero la realidad es que muchos recomiendan " _no dejen de escribir, eso quieren_ ". Yo creo lo contrario, ellos quieren que sigamos escribiendo, al revisar una WEB de estas (no lo hagan ustedes sin adblock y un buen antivirus, yo tengo mac y aunque no es invencible, apliqué el famoso YOLO), me percaté de que cada que la abres y entras a cualquier cosa, aparecen uno o dos ventanas emergentes. Realmente la finalidad de todo esto es ganar dinero con los anunciantes, no por plagio de la historia, si seguimos escribiendo, van a seguir ganando, por uno que escriba en lo que se resuelve todo (si es que se resuelve).

 **EN RESUMEN, sigo con mis actividades normales aquí cuando suba mi respaldo de historias a WATTPAD.**

En otras noticias, ya publiqué un One Shot llamado Por Ser Mujer dedicado al mes de la mujer (y mi cumpleaños) así que hice un experimento de emparentar a Jake con nuestra amiga Claire, me gusta hacer a la gente sufrir jajaja

Y estoy lanzando un fic con capítulos cortitos llamado Falling in to you donde Claire será una mujer relajada, y no la sumisa abnegada que conocemos, demasiado relajada para mi gusto, de relaciones fugaces. Y Leon será el enamorado de más tiempo , pero vendrá un OC a complicarles la vida, pongan mi música de suspenso *chan chan chaaaaan*, para los que me preguntaban, Falling in to you será subido ya con regularidad en cuanto acabe WWTLF. O sea bien pronto, así que sean pacientes, en dos o tres semanas ya verán la actualización (o cuando ya tenga escrito el final de este fic).

 ** _Ahora, los reviews:_**

Susara KI302  
Su majestad jajaja *hace una reverencia* ¡Qué cague de risa jajajaja alexia se parece a mí chingando a todo mundo jajaja me encanta... ¿Qué putas hace Deborah en Arizona? No lo sé... Me encanta Wesker lo amo... Me encanto la parte donde el Wesker la sube a la mesa, ahí hubiera estado buenísimo un lemmon. Me encanta que apareciera alexia fue tan genial, yo creo que hasta Frozenhearth no hubiera predestinado lo de alexia jaja. Saludes :D

 _R: Excelencia *le responde la reverencia* que miedo jajaja yo solo soy como Alexia cuando el mundo merece justicia jaja Deborah está en Arizona porque recuerda que se movieron de guarida hace un tiempito. Yo sé que querías un lemmon en la mesa, es más, todas querían un lemmon en la mesa pero, preferí dejarlo así para que ustedes se imaginaran en el lugar de Claire y que Wesker les hiciera lo que quieran jajajaja_

 _Nadie se esperaba a Alexia tan... troll jajaja la amo mucho._

 _Saludos!_

aly reyna  
ya estamos viendo mucha acción, y si q estas haciendo arder el mundo,y fue un buen detalle meter a alexia, espero el proximo capitulo amiga... por que quiero saber que seguirá a todo esto, no tardes en actualizar...

 _R: Pues mucha acción que digas woooow pues no, han pasado muchas cosas, eso sí, entre eso y Alexia buscando más marcas de abuso de Wesker en ella para provocar la hecatombe jajaja esa mujer va a ser la maestra del drama._

xIfYouSaySox  
Ja! ¡Frederic tuvo su merecido! Como reí con lo de maltratar un cadáver, jajaja. Me declaró súper fan de Parker, todo un experto XD. Ah, y también de Alexia (aunque ya lo era, es que la mujer es genial). Después de todo lo sucedido... ¿descuidan a Sarmiento? ¿Es qué no aprenden nada?. Por otro lado me alegro que Sheva esté en proceso de perdonar a Chris *tos**tos*aunqueseaunidiota*tos**tos*).  
El nombre del capítulo le sienta genial... amo la risa de Alexia.  
Casi me desmayó cuando Wesker enarcó la ceja y dijoClaire", es que me lo imagine y uffff. Deborah está de vuelta. Ya quiero ver la reacción de Helena, ¡A Arizona se ha dicho!  
Por cierto, a lo que me refería con el extra era un cap con los momentos especiales de Claire

xIfYouSaySox  
Otra vez se me borro todo -.-  
Desventajas de escribir reviews en el teléfono. Bueno, vayamos por partes. Ha sido un capítulo interesante. ¡Cada vez queda menos!.  
El interrogatorio a Frederic ha sido genial. Tuve un ataque de risa con la frase de "torturar un cadáver", me decreto fan de Parker.  
Como también me declaró fan de esta Alexia, más -si se puede- desquiciada que la anterior. Casi me desmayo cuando Wesker dice "Claire" y levanta la ceja, uffffffff. Sigi feliz por la paternidad de Chris, pobre niño. Estoy segura que será un gran padre. ¿Descuidaron a Sarmiento? Un paso para delante, dos para atrás. ¡Cómo me desesperan!.  
Mmmmmm... Sarmiento. Presiento que será el más *tos*bastar*tos*do*tos* del fic. A lo mejor me equivoco.  
¡Amo Berceuse! ¡Es magnífica! En lo personal prefiero la del Darkside Chronicles, no sé, hay algo en el eco que me encanta.  
Todos caen en la redes de Alexia, muajajaja, es tan lista (y una gran mentirosa). Por algo es una de mis villanas favoritas. Ya quiero ver como reacciona Helena al recuperar a su hermana ¡a Arizona se ha dicho!  
Debo hablar de Alexia otra vez, es que es genial. Una genia provocando.  
Lansdale y Sherawat son piezas clave. Son parte del elenco de las "sombras" de este fic.  
Ah, y pobre Claire.  
¡Viva el Weskerfieldneddy!  
Ciao.

 _R: Yo tengo problema al escribir en el teléfono y luego en la computadora, porque no me salva nada u.u Yo soy fan de Parker, es ahora que lo pienso, como una versión de Lightman (Lie to me) pero más simpática con los amigos y más dura con sus enemigos. Debo decir que ya se me había hecho raro el doble review jajaja voy a subir los momentos especiales en estos dos capítulos que quedan del fic hoy subí un momento con Piers, la verdad pensé en hacerlo un capítulo extra pero la verdad, me funciona meterlo de nueva cuenta como recuerdos, para no perder la esencia del fic que empezaba así en los primeros capítulos hasta Revelaciones II y Albert Aparece. Y pues no, Sarmiento, no es tan maldito, prefiere acabar con su vida a volverse algo de lo que suele robar, en teoría no lo descuidaron, fue venganza de Wesker por la traición en el pasado de Ada._

 _A ver que pasa con Chris y Sheva, el niño y la familia feliz que se va a formar... demonios, ya di spoiler jajajaja_

 _Como viste Helenita está muy preocupada y no fue directamente a ayudar, pero si va a estar al pendiente, aparte respaldada por su chiquita baby apachurro sabrosa Hunnigan *_* que ya le dijo Lena frente a todos._

 _Viva Hitler, y el Weskerfieldneddy_

 _Ciao_

Queen  
Aloha! Tal y como lo prometi aqui esta el segundo review. Ya vez que si cumplo con mis promesas! Algo tarde pero como dice el dicho " mejor tarde que nunca no?  
Bueno basta de babosadas ,ahora a lo que venia...  
Definitivamente si que estas dementeXD empezando por incluir a la

Queen  
Ay no estupido celular! Y estupidos dedos gigantes! Bueno...como te decia estas loca.  
Empezando por incluir a la alexia reina Troll, otra loca que quiere controlar el mundo..osea que tiene de especial el mundo? Porke no se vuelven presidentes o algo asi.. como yo que despues de ser presidenta de los estados unidos controlare al mundo tal vez llegue a serlo aunque solo sea una chiquilla soñadora que ni siquiera se acerca a los 18 años y muy cruel muajajaja voten por mi!  
Admito que me llega parker es un gran imterrogador desde ahora soy su fan.  
Y vaya en el ultimo review te pregunte cuando despertaba sarmiento ya no te preocupes ya me se la respuesta y se levanto muy enojado con ada, son igualitos! Son tal para cual!  
Me parece a mi o no se si soy yo...que steve va ayudar a claire..y que le haran a alex/ moira? Y de que maquina hablas? Y que hara alexia la reina loca Troll? Que pasara con claire? Quien mas morira? Que esta pasando con sarmiento?  
Perdonara sheva a chris?  
Nos vamos a Arizona!  
Y si señorita pax esto es un interrogatorio y si no me reponde llamare a mi amigo Parker Luiciani Bye!

 _R: Bueno, después de tu accidente al comentar, debo decirte "gracias" por lo de lo demente, ya sabía que estaba mal desde que puse mega oscuro este fic, el mundo tiene de especial... mmm muchas cosas, tiene grandes riquezas, flora, fauna, y la gente lo destruye, entonces en la mente de estos villanos es dejar a gente fuerte y dar un reinicio al mundo que hemos jodido. Ya tienes mi voto. Yo también amé a Parker, es un genio!  
_ _En efecto, Ada y Sarmiento son igualitos, bueno eran, porque lo maté._

 _Sarmiento: ¬¬ I hate you Bitch!  
_ _Pax: I know muajajaja_

 _Yo creo que Steve más que ayudar a Claire, tenía miedo de Alexia, recuerda que ella fue la que lo volvió lo que es ahora. Como sabes hoy, ya le sacaron a Satanás... digo... Alex, le sacaron a Alex a la adorada Moira. La misión de Steve era detener a Alexia, aunque tuviera que matar a Claire, pero se nos fue en el intento.  
_

 _Bienvenida a Arizona_

Queen  
Hola! Perdon por tardarme tardarme y no haber dejado un review! Asi que dejare dos ya que hace 14 horas publicaste uno nuevo. Aqui va el primero:  
OMFG...! Como es eso de que claire ahora es solo un JUGUETE de reproduccion! Osea pero que enfermos no importa quien la embaraze con tal de que sea cualquiera de ellos? Pero que horrorrrr!.:0  
Me parecio ultralindo que jake no supiera que decir cuando sherry le dijo que estaba embarazada y sip definitivamente que sherry heredo el talento de su tutor al conducir:D.  
Me dio lastima que jessica haya muerto aunque me da mas lastima por el niño:(.  
Y eso de que sheva se enojo con chris...la tiene dificil por calenturiento al igual que su hermana jajaXD Nah pobre claire:(  
Me encanto como los personajes trataron de resolver la pista japonesa se nota que helena es una chica inteligente.  
Hey! cuando despertara sarmiento?quisiera saber como es y como reaccionara...  
Mier**! Mataste a Neil! la verdad es que el tipo no me caia mal pero como dicen ni frio ni calor asi que su muerte...da igual.  
ALEXIA ASHFORD!? EN LA MENTE DE CLAIRE!  
por dios mujer, que nunca te cansas de hacerla sufrir? No he leido mas alla de este capitulo pero estoy ansiosa por leer el otro asi que me pondre ahoritita mismo a leer el otro y te dejare el segundo rewiew lo antes posible asi que..chaow!

 _R: Bueno, lo principal ya lo contesté anteriormente, pero como sabes, están locos como yo, Chris es un idiota calenturiento que fue duro con su hermana y el destino se la hizo pagar caro, Jake y sherry son lindos y viva el amor :3_

Zhines  
Hola chiquilla, anoche no deje comentarios porque tenía mucho sueño. Y haz hecho realidad mi sueño has traído a mi villana favorita de vuelta Alexia, aunque sea en el cuerpo de Claire, en cierta manera se desquitó de lo que le hicieron a Claire. ¿Y como es eso que Piers quiere una familia sea como sea posible? Me gustan ellos como pareja, pero a estas alturas sería una locura, pero nada es imposible. Me imagino que qué Frédéric las pagará caro por lo de Natalia, y que rollo con Ada y Sarmiento, ¿acaso la vas a seguir haciendo sufrir? Bueno también me halaga eso de leyenda en ff. net, me sorprendió en serio, no sabía que era famosa, jejejeje. Bueno en todo caso te felicito por tu fic, es excelente, y espero lo continues pronto. Nos leemos.

 _R: Nihao! en verdad es tu villana favorita? También la mía :D *corre a abrazarla* no creo dejar a Claire con Piers nuevamente, ya lo volví demasiado loco como para tener algo más que odio y rencor, Frederic si pagará pero eso lo verás más adelante, aún no es tiempo. Como sospechabas, Sarmiento y Ada iban a sufrir, y vaya de que forma._

 _Eres bien famosa, más que yo, yo te leo desde hace uhhhhhh._

 _Nos leemos_

Frozenheart7  
No sé porque extraña razón cuando actualizaste el capítulo pasado ponía que era el 20 también. El caso es que creo que es error de fanfiction y por eso no me deja comentar el "mismo" capítulo dos veces. Por eso dejo review como guest.

¡Gracias por mencionarme en los agradecimientos de nuevo! ¡Esa Alexia está muy mal de la cabeza! Eso de que sea Alexia y Claire a la vez me encanta, amó el mal, lo sé, soy bien sadica.

No entiendo porque Wesker no les ha dado una sorta de ostias a sus "mascotas" por volver a tocar a Claire. Han llevado a Alex/Moira a una maquina... ¿que planea? A lo mejor le quitará la mentalidad de Alex del cuerpo de Moira y ella volverá a ser libre ¡Yay!

Ya estamos en los capitulos finales, no puedo creermelo. Ahora que Alexia la Troll ha aparecido... ¡Ya quiero leer el desenlace de toda tu paranoia de fangirl compulsiva! Te lo estoy diciendo como si fuera algo malo XD, yo soy peor.

Y declaro que, como Yandere, si matas a Wesker también haré como me hiciste a mi, darle like a todas las fotos, desde la más antigua hasta la más reciente.

 _R: no te preocupes querida, el domingo en la madrugada (horario de México) yo no podía actualizar y Light of Moon me leyó luchar contra el destino que se negaba a que publicara mi nuevo fic y lo logré, esta cosa demoniaca llamada FF no me dejaba salvar los cambios ni editar, así que, está loco!_

 _Alexia y Claire en un mismo cuerpo es genial, amo a Alexia, por mi la revivo al igual que a Wesker en la saga de juegos *_* te imaginas? Ya Wesker se está enterando de lo que está pasando, y no le está gustando._

 _El final de Wesker, yo creo que va a ser inesperado, al inicio puede que me odies, pero ya que leas el fianl, vas a decir YEIII y WHAAAAAT?_

Ya saben que si no quieren un apocalipsis zombi, hay que dejar review; me agrada saber que opinan y sus observaciones, los aportes los estoy tomando en cuenta. Les mandamos un beso con baba Wesker, Leon, Jake y Chris (Piers no entra en este fic por malote).

Pueden dejarme una sugerencia de canción para el próximo capítulo, ns veremos en el próximo capítulo de WWTLF :D

 ** _Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todos y gracias por sus reviews._**


	22. Transferencia

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quisiera.

El fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En la canción de mi lista de Spotify de hoy:

 _Because de The Beatles_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

Advertencia: A partir de este capítulo van a ir apareciendo narraciones un poco crudas de violencia y más desgaste físico de algunos personajes, si quieres matarme, hazlo.

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 _ **Por GeishaPax**_

 **Capítulo 22: Transferencia**

 _El foco estalló lanzando al aire fragmentos de cristal al rojo blanco por todo el interior de la torre de guardia. Steve soltó un grito involuntario y retrocedió de un salto alejándose de la ametralladora. Alguien le estaba disparando, y no le importó que fuera de nenazas: estuvo a punto de cagarse en los pantalones._

 _—¡No dispares! —gritó con voz entrecortada—. ¡Me entrego!_

 _Todo quedó en un completo silencio durante unos segundos, y después una voz femenina muy sensual le llegó procedente de la oscuridad. Parecía divertida por algo._

 _—Vale, date por vencido._

 _Steve parpadeó, confuso…, y un momento después recordó cómo respirar de nuevo mientras sentía que las mejillas le enrojecían cuando el miedo desapareció._

 _«Me entrego.» Ha sido de niños. Menuda primera impresión._

 _—Voy a bajar —gritó, aliviado al comprobar que había mantenido la voz firme al decirlo._

 _Decidió que cualquiera que pudiera hacer una broma después de que le disparasen no debía de ser mala persona. Si era un enemigo, todavía tenía a mano la nueve milímetros…, pero fuese o no fuese alguien amistoso, no iba a pedirle otra vez que no disparase contra él. Eso daría una impresión todavía peor._

 _Además, es una chica… Quizá hasta sea bonita…_

 _Hizo todo lo posible por no hacer caso de aquella idea: no tenía sentido alentar falsas esperanzas. Por lo que él sabía, podía perfectamente tener noventa y ocho años, ser calva y fumar puros…, pero incluso en el caso de que no fuese así, de que se tratase de una tía que estuviese buenísima, no quería acabar cargando con la responsabilidad de otra vida aparte de la suya. A la mierda con eso. Tener al lado a alguien que dependiera por completo de uno mismo era casi tan malo como tener que depender por entero de otros…_

 _La idea era bastante incómoda en sí, y la hizo a un lado. De todas maneras, no es que las circunstancias favorecieran un encuentro romántico, no con un puñado de monstruos sueltos y repletos de enfermedades, con la posibilidad de encontrarte con la muerte en cada esquina. Una muerte asquerosa y repugnante, además, con gusanos y repleta de pus._

 _Steve bajó las escaleras de la torre de guardia saltando los escalones de dos en dos. La vista se le ajustó a la oscuridad mientras se acercaba a ella. La desconocida se encontraba en mitad del patio con una pistola en la mano…, y cuando se acercó un poco más, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no quedarse mirándola con la boca abierta._

 _Estaba cubierta de barro y mojada de los pies a la cabeza, y era la chica más atractiva que jamás había conocido. Tenía una cara de modelo de pasarela, con ojos grandes y rasgos delicados y bellos. El cabello era pelirrojo y lo llevaba recogido en una cola. Era tres o cuatro centímetros más baja que él, y calculó que tenía más o menos la misma edad: iba a cumplir los dieciocho en un par de meses, y ella no podía ser mucho mayor. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones vaqueros y un chaleco sin mangas de color rosa sobre una camiseta negra ceñida que dejaba al descubierto su vientre completamente liso. Toda la ropa acentuaba un cuerpo de complexión atlética…, y aunque parecía cansada y con una actitud precavida, sus ojos de color azul grisáceo resplandecían, llenos de energía._

 _Di algo que mole, pórtate como un tío molón, no importa…_

 _Steve quiso decir algo para disculparse por haber disparado contra ella, decirle quién era y lo que había ocurrido durante el ataque, decirle algo genial e interesante y elegante…_

 _—No eres una zombi —soltó de repente. Se reprendió a sí mismo nada más decirlo. Vaya comentario genial._

 _—Venga ya —contestó ella con tranquilidad y cierta ironía. De repente, Steve se percató de que el arma de la desconocida estaba apuntada hacia él. La mantenía baja, pero no le cabía duda de que apuntaba hacia él. En el mismo momento en que se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa, ella dio un paso atrás, alzó el arma y se lo quedó mirando fijamente, con el índice sobre el gatillo y la boca del arma a pocos centímetros de su cara—. ¿Y quién coño eres tú?_

 _El chaval sonrió. Si estaba nervioso, lo estaba disimulando muy bien. Claire no quitó el dedo del gatillo, pero ya estaba medio convencida de que aquel tipo no representaba una amenaza para ella. Lo había dejado sin el foco, pero él podía haber acribillado sin problemas todo el patio y haberla matado._

 _—Relájate, preciosa —dijo sin dejar de sonreír—. Me llamo Steve Burnside. Soy…, era un prisionero._

 _¿Preciosa? Vaya, genial._

 _Nada la cabreaba más que la trataran con condescendencia. Por otro lado, era obvio que el chaval era más joven que ella, lo que significaba que lo más probable era que estuviese intentando reafirmar su masculinidad, que intentase ser un hombre más que un simple chaval. Por la experiencia que tenía en la vida, había pocas cosas más molestas y repelentes que alguien que intentaba ser algo que no era en realidad._

 _._

 _Quería golpearla y cortarla, quería despedazarla, así que golpeó una y otra vez los barrotes con el arma hasta que por fin abrió un agujero por el que podía pasar._

 _Ella se quejaba mientras se esforzaba por liberarse de aquello que la aprisionaba, unos gemidos jadeantes que hicieron que su sangre hirviera y se acelerara, que hicieron que alzara el hacha deseando acabar con ella._

 _Bajó la alabarda con fuerza y recordó lo que le había dicho, lo que le había prometido: «Del próximo te encargas tú…»_

 _Lo haré._

 _Y el monstruo, él, detuvo el arma cuando casi ya tocaba el cráneo de la muchacha. El tentáculo esperó y la sujetó con más fuerza, y él recordó._

 _Claire._

 _Steve alzó la alabarda de nuevo, con fuerza. Era muy fuerte, y la descargó contra el tentáculo partiéndolo por la mitad._

 _El apéndice respondió entre una lluvia de fluido verde y lo golpeó en mitad del pecho, arrojándolo con una fuerza increíble contra la pared antes de desaparecer. Sintió y oyó cómo se le partían las costillas, notó cómo se le enfriaba la furia en la sangre, cómo las fuerzas lo abandonaban._

 _Llegó el dolor, un dolor agudo que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella, a salvo, tomándolo de la mano. Claire Redfield, tomándolo de la mano con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _El monstruo había desaparecido._

 _Alargó una mano para sostenerle la suya y él la llevó hasta su rostro, hasta su bello rostro moribundo, y la posó en la mejilla._

 _—Estás tibia —susurró._

 _—Aguanta —dijo ella con un tono de voz suplicante. El nudo que tenía en la garganta casi la ahogaba—. Por favor, mi hermano ha venido y nos llevará con él. ¡Por favor, no te mueras!_

 _Los párpados de Steve aleteaban, como si estuviese esforzándose por no quedarse dormido._

 _—Me alegro de que tu hermano haya venido —susurró con voz cada vez más apagada—. Y me alegro de haberte conocido. Te… te quiero._

 _Al decir aquella última palabra, su cabeza se desplomó hacia adelante y no volvió a levantarse. Su pecho dejó de moverse, y Claire se quedó sola._

 _Steve había muerto._

 _._

-Tú... - la voz volvía a ser una con odio y los ojos se le ponían rojos - aléjate basura .

Esos fueron los últimos recuerdos que tuvo de la mujer que en algún momento fue la dulce y linda Claire Redfield, ahora esperaba la muerte. Claire atravesó con la mano la cara de Steve.

* * *

Claire se encontraba en un sitio oscuro, no encontraba escapatoria, no veía la salida. Corría y corría sin ver nada, solo oscuridad, se sentó y se puso a llorar al sentirse tan abandonada. De repente sintió como una mano cálida la acariciaba en el rostro.

Levantó el rostro, aún con dificultad de recordar quién era o algo de su pasado. Era un policía. Era joven y alto... y tenía un aspecto casi tan desconcertado como ella. Su labio superior estaba completamente cubierto de ternura, y tenía los ojos, de color azul, abiertos de par en par.

-Hey, no llores...

-No sé cómo salir de aquí...

-Sí lo sabes, debes volver, tu familia te necesita, yo te necesito...

-¿Cómo voy a reconocerlos si no sé ni quién soy?

El policía la levantó y pude ver sus facciones con claridad, la abrazó con fuerza y puso su mano en su pecho. Al levantar la mirada había cambiado un poco, tenía una camisa azul marino y un chaleco kevlar, pantalones negros de mezclilla y un poco de barba.

-Eres Claire Redfield...

Claire Redfield... una serie de recuerdos inundaron su cabeza rápidamente, una infancia feliz, un caballo, la feria del pueblo, la sonrisa de su madre, ella con su hermano en el funeral, la casa de los abuelos, otro funeral, Chris en las fuerzas aéreas, la universidad, la angustia en el teléfono, la moto en la carretera, el maloliente restaurante lleno de zombis, Leon...

Ella había sobrevivido en Raccoon, pero habían sido «secuestrados» (ella, León y los tres renegados de los STARS) por Trent en su camino a Europa; acabaron haciendo frente a un nuevo grupo de monstruos de Umbrella en unas instalaciones de Utah.

-Leon..

Lo abrazó con más fuerza, recordó el incidente en Rockford, a Steve muriendo, el aeropuerto, las citas de Sherry, la noche en la Casa Blanca, la boda, sus hijas, el secuestro, las violaciones. Lloró con más fuerza mientras su esposo la sostenía.

-Tienes que encontrar a Alexia y sacarla de aquí Claire.

La mujer asintió separándose lentamente.

* * *

Sheva había tenido una lucha muy dura contra Ada hasta que no tuvo más remedio que darle un golpe contundente en la cara que la dejó inconsciente. Jill tuvo que distraer a la asiática porque estaba incontrolable a causa de su dolor.

-Se puso muy perra - afirmó la morena mientras veía a Chris enfrentarse con Piers -Será mejor buscar a Moira.

Jake asintió mientras observaba a su padre querer detener a Claire. Carlos empezó a avanzar con los demás para ir a buscar a Moira.

Una especie de tentáculo hecho de materia orgánica apareció en el lugar atacando a todos mientras Claire se retorcía en el suelo.

El fuego amenazaba con empezar a aparecer por la delicada piel de porcelana de la activista y eso no le gustaba a Albert para nada. Quiso acercarse pero un puñetazo de Leon se hizo presente tirando sus lentes.

-¡No vuelvas a tocar!

-Intento detener la transformación, si pasa a la segunda fase, será irreversible.

Chris miraba a lo lejos como Leon se enfrentaba con Wesker. Sabía que se las apañaría solo ya que Wesker no contaba con sus mascotas protectoras. Vio a Piers furioso a punto de lanzar una carga contra su hermana y los otros dos hombres, cuando empezó a dispararle con la mágnum.

El cuerpo de Piers empezaba a regenerarse como el de los J'avo.

Miró con rencor a Chris y le lanzó la carga, Chris apenas pudo salvarse al cubrirse detrás de una columna.

-¿Así me agradeces Chris? ¿Vas a matarme después de lo que hice por ti?

-Estás loco Piers, violaste a mi hermana.

Tenía que detener a Piers de alguna manera. Un tiro en el corazón o algo que lo detuviera, y tuvo una idea..

-Fue mía y lo volveré a hacer en cuanto todos ustedes mueran.

Esa era su señal, haría que Piers se electrocutara con su propia carga.

* * *

Jill y Carlos miraban con incredulidad la falta de elementos de seguridad de Wesker. Seguramente estaban confiados en que no pasaría ninguna clase de ataque.

- _Sigan derecho y encontrarán una puerta, ahí debe de estar Moira_ \- dijo Helena por el comunicador.

-Vale, pronto te reunirás con tu pequeña amigo - dijo Jill cargando su arma.

 _-Eso espero Jill_ \- respondió Barry

Sheva se colocó junto a la puerta a la par que Rebecca y Carlos y Jill de frente.

Abrieron la puerta de una patada y vieron a un asustado Frederic junto a un aparato con Moira dentro.

-¡Aléjate de ese aparato! ¡Ahora! - exigió Jake mientras le apuntaba y se acercaba a él.

-No puedo, tengo que terminar el proceso a tiempo o morirá - dijo tembloroso el científico.

-¿Qué proceso? - preguntó Rebecca al acercarse y mirar la computadora.

-Estoy sacando a Alex Wesker de esta mujer.

-¿Por qué mi padre querría sacar a su cómplice de ella? - preguntó Jake con repulsión a las ideas de esos locos.

-Se puso insoportable... Por favor... -Déjenme terminar esto para que vuelva esa niña a la normalidad.

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en él? - preguntó Carlos.

-No tiene alternativa o le meto la primera bala de mi pistola en el cerebro - amenazó Rebecca a Frederic mientras Jake lo esposaba - explícame el funcionamiento de todo esto.

Frederic lo miró incrédulo.

-Tómala en serio - esta mujer era doctora a los dieciocho años - dijo Jill molesta mientras comprobaba el estado de Moira.

* * *

Leon no podía creer que Wesker estuviera peleando con él como un humano normal y eso lo inquietaba. No hacía uso de sus habilidades.

Claire seguía en el suelo bastante pálida y moviéndose de vez en cuando a causa de los que sea que pasara dentro de ella.

-Basta de juegos Kennedy, ella se queda, ella es perfecta para ser la nueva Diosa de éste mundo.

El fuego empezaba a rodearlos, la situación estaba empeorando.

Claire empezaba a encender de un brazo cuando Leon la vio y fue a intentar detener la combustión con su chaqueta.

Wesker vio la oportunidad perfecta para atacarlo cuando Claire abrió los ojos con brusquedad e hizo a un lado a su esposo, recibiendo el cuchillo en el estómago.

La masa de materia orgánica tomó forma de un tentáculo nuevamente y atacó a Wesker, lanzándolo contra las escaleras y tirándolo por el barandal.

Leon se apresuró a mirar por el hueco de la escalera y vio el cadáver de Wesker con varias facturas expuestas. Evidentemente entre el golpe del tentáculo que empezaba a desintegrarse y la caída, no había sobrevivido.

-¡Qué fin tan patético para alguien así!

Leon corrió para verificar el estado de su esposa. Claire estaba en el suelo, inmóvil.

Le tomó el pulso y puso las manos en la herida para evitar la hemorragia.

* * *

Claire corría en ese laberinto oscuro cuando sintió un gran dolor en el vientre que la hizo detenerse. En ese momento apareció frente a ella Alexia retorciéndose del dolor como ella.

-Es hora de que tú también te vayas... - dijo Claire mientras se lanzaba contra la rubia y empezaba a ahorcarla.

* * *

Chris observó a Wesker volar por el barandal mientras el tentáculo lo golpeaba de forma terrible.

Así que Alexia lo mató.

Piers miró la escena y empezó a reír. Transformó nuevamente el brazo y Chris encontró un punto vulnerable para inmovilizarlo, no podía perder esa oportunidad.

* * *

Jake llevaba a Moira en brazos mientras Carlos llevaba a Frederic arrastrando.

-Estado de la misión - pidió Sheva.

- _Chris sigue enfrentándose a Nivans, Albert Wesker está muerto -_ dijo Helena.

Jake se detuvo en seco en el pasillo.

-¿Quién lo mató?

Jill veía el enojo del muchacho.

- _Nadie, fue la masa que creó Alexia_.

Jake se sintió aliviado, por mucho tiempo sintió enojo en contra de Chris y no quería sentir lo mismo con Leon. Había visto el sufrimiento de todos por las acciones retorcidas de su padre.

* * *

Leon seguía haciendo presión. Levantó una mano y activó su comunicador.

-Necesito a Rebecca ahora.

 _-Leon, estamos saliendo del laboratorio ¿qué está pasando? -_ preguntó Rebecca

-Claire fue herida por Wesker, no despierta.

 _-¿Está la zona despejada?_

-Lamento decir que no, Piers está furioso y Chris está enfrentándolo.

 _-Buscaremos una ruta alterna_.

Leon escuchó a Chris maldecir. Seguramente tenía el comunicador abierto.

Vio a Claire quejarse levemente y abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Leon...

-Aquí estoy cariño, estás a salvo...

-No me estoy curando.

-Rebecca viene en camino, estarás bien.

-Nunca estaré bien, al menos logré deshacerme de Alexia...

Claire iba cerrando los ojos. Una muy mala señal.

-Rebecca está entrando en shock.

* * *

Chris estaba cansando a Piers lo más rápido que podía. El hombre levantó su brazo mutado y Chris aprovechó para lanzarse contra él y usando su Granada ácida lanzó la carga justo en la articulación del ex soldado. Haciendo que se cayera al suelo del dolor y el brazo a un costado de él.

El brazo seguía con la carta eléctrica, así que usando toda su fuerza y soportando el dolor tomó el brazo y se lo clavó en el corazón.

-En verdad me caíste bien antes de volverte loco...

Dejó el cadáver consumirse entre las descargas eléctricas y cayó de sentón en el suelo. Giró para buscar a Ada Wong y ya no estaba. Seguramente se fue con el cadáver de Sarmiento en la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Sheva lo vio en el suelo y corrió preocupada a su lado

-¡Chris! Mira esas quemaduras...

-Estoy bien, ¿cómo está Claire?.

-Becka acaba de subir a revisarla.

Chris miraba todo ese desastre.

-Llegamos tan tarde.

Sheva lo tomó del rostro y lo besó.

-Basta de auto castigos Chris, esto se acabó por fin.

Jake caminaba con Moira en brazos y vio lo que era la masa de Albert Wesker en el suelo. Sintió pena y asco a su vez.

-Te prometo no ser una basura de padre como tú.

Carlos llevó velozmente a Frederic al exterior, no tenían mucho tiempo para salir del lugar que estaba siendo consumido por las llamas.

Leon bajó como alma que lleva el diablo con Claire en brazos. Chris lo siguió con Sheva a su lado mientras Jill hacía espacio en la cajuela de la camioneta para colocar a la activista.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó seguido por Sheva

-Necesita cirugía urgentemente, se ve débil y no está en las mejores condiciones - afirmó Rebecca mientras sacaba una jeringa y buscaba un poco de antibióticos.

Leon se sentó junto a ella para ayudar a Rebecca. Chris subió velozmente al asiento del conductor mientras Jake aseguraba a Moira en el asiento delantero.

Jill esposaba a Frederic a la camioneta cuando miró el estado de la pelirroja.

-Puedo ser de ayuda...

-Tú no vas a volver a tocar a esa mujer - ahora fue Rebecca la que habló.

Sheva se colocó cerca para auxiliar y no poner más nervioso a Chris.

* * *

Chris estaba siendo tratado en una camilla por quemaduras de segundo grado cuando Sheva apareció y se sentó cerca de él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Inquieto, me besaste, mi hermana está en cirugía y no sé cómo siga Moira...

-Fuiste muy valiente al enfrentarte al loco de Piers.

-O muy estúpido - interrumpió

-Fue muy impactante ver todo lo que sucedió en poco tiempo...

-Chris...

El aludido giró y se topó con Jake.

-Rebecca necesita de tu ayuda.

-¿Sucedió algo con mi hermana?

-Necesita una transfusión de sangre...

Chris meditó en seco, pese a ser compatible con ella, eso significaba que no era una herida sencilla.

-Vale, voy enseguida.

Al avanzar, la dulce voz de Sheva lo hizo girar.

-Estaré contigo siempre.

Chris agradeció las palabras y fue a la sala de enfermeras.

* * *

Pasaron varios días, Claire seguía inconsciente y eso preocupaba a los doctores. Las explicaciones más lógicas eran que el letargo de Claire se debía al trauma de los abusos sobre ella. Su cuerpo no presentaba cambios a raíz del virus Verónica y la regeneración era ya demasiado lenta.

Cuando por fin recuperó la conciencia, no hablaba casi o comía, no permitía el contacto físico con la gente que se le acercaba.

Incluso una vez se levantó de la cama y empezó a arrancarse el medicamento del suero, en esa ocasión tuvo que ser sedada.

Leon y los demás estaban preocupados por ella, hasta que por fin un día las cosas empezaron a mejorar de alguna forma.

Leon llegó a la habitación y no se encontró con su mujer. Recordando un evento del pasado, subió al techo y encontró a Claire en su silla de ruedas mirando hacia el desierto. Era de noche así que el calor había desaparecido totalmente.

Al verla sólo con su pijama, Leon se acercó lentamente y le puso su chaqueta.

Claire no retrocedió al tacto, simplemente se echó a llorar. El agente puso su mano en el hombro de la mujer. Ella puso su mano derecha que sostenía su argolla de bodas. Leon se acercó más y se agachó frente a ella recibiéndola en brazos y también se puso a llorar.

 _ **Continuará**_

Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias nuevamente a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage (gracias amigo) que se encarga de ayudar a corregir el fic en su mayoría, pulir mis dedazos. A veces corrige después de publicado, no desesperen je..

Quiero agradecer especialmente a mi beta reader Vic Sage que en nuestro martes de noche editorial, nos estamos dedicando a actualizar, corregir y revisar los capítulos futuros de Falling In To You, que se han ganado velozmente el corazón de varias. Qué lío acabo de hacer *me agacho y me cubro detrás del escritorio de sus proyectiles* recuerden algo en mi defensa "Si no lo hago oficial, no ha pasado nada". Nadie se esperaba el desenlace de Wesker. Les tengo noticias, tal vez se atrase el capítulo final porque me llevarán de vacaciones, aún no se fechas exactas.

 ** _Ahora, los reviews:_**

Susara KI302

Alguien aquí a fan de Adele? Yooo *alsa las manos* me encanta soy una fan fiel y más de su música.  
Me encanta todo lo que está pasando, es genial, encontraron a claire y está luchando por ser ella misma otra vez... ¡Vamos claire! *se levanta y le hecha porras* y Wesker odmfmfkrkfmmff ya lo encontraron y se a morir otra vez... Por lo menos aquí me imaginé que me arrebataba contra el muro :3 jajajaja era broma, a no va era a claire jajajaja. Tengo mucho miedo :c porque se terminara pronto... ¡PORQUE!  
Soy una mala lectora por poner el review hasta después ;). Mi villana favorita es Excella Gionne, pero por desgracia Wesker fue un malote y la mato, por eso lo adió aveces *se seca las lágrimas*  
Me encanta ya no puedo esperar para el otro capítulo aunque eso signifique que se acerca el final... Adiós, nos leeremos Pronto... Espero  
Saludos :D

 _R: Yo *levanta la mano*_

 _Pasó todo de golpe, y no sé ni por donde empezar jaja la lucha de Claire es muy bonita, no es física pero sí debe ser un rollo muy grueso tener a algo similar a Alexia en la cabeza, y sobre todo para poder suprimir los efectos del virus Veronica y no hacer una estupidez. Tu imaginación a veces me da miedo :3_

 _Excella se me hizo ingenua_

 _Saludos._

xIfYouSaySox

Ya estamos muy cerquita del final. ¿Cuánto queda? ¿Dos capítulos? No puedo creerlo. Bueno, no comenzaré con el "parece que hubiese sido ayer", porque no termino más, jaja.  
Amo a Alexia. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que sea un personaje de semejante importancia en este fic (aunque no sea ella). Me emocioné y mucho cuando leí aquellos párrafos en los que Ada recordaba su historia. Los científicos de RE son los mejores. Hablando de emoción, ese recuerdo de la primera cita de Claire y Piers, ufffffffffff. Fue hermoso. Aunque me este saliendo de tema... ¿Quién no canto Skyfall luego de ver la película? Uh uh, Alex está en problemas, Downing ya no está ahí para cubrirla (vamos, se comenzó a notar el desinterés luego de dejar el cuerpo de Natalia) y Wesker ya esta hasta el tope de sus naderías (Alex hace cada cosa).  
Me dí cuenta que Steve y yo pensamos igual. Hablando de él. ¿Murió? Honestamente lo dudo, peroClaire atravesó con la mano la cara de Steve" me hizo dudar entre sí le atravesó la cara tipo Nemesis a Brad o solamente lo abofeteó, jaja.  
Yendo hacia el tópico de las relaciones románticas... entre Carlos y Jill hay algo si o si. No, espera. No quiero estar tan segura porque luego pasa como sucedió hace ya un tiempo en el fic cuando todo, y digo TODO apuntaba a un Valenfield y termino siendo Creva. Así que seguro que Jill esta con Parker, si eso es.  
Me equivoque con Sarmiento. Al menos murió aún en su forma humana. Me siento mal por Ada. Diecinueve capítulos para que Sarmiento despierte y al siguiente capítulo muere, tiene una suerte. Me gusta eso de las disputas internas, siempre me gustó. Sé que no viene mucho al tema, pero... ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Ya que dices que este mes. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
OTRA VEZ COMPLICACIONES CON LOS REVIEWS. Creí que no se había subido entonces me encapriche y al día siguiente volví a escribir otro review distinto, pero aparentemente si se subió, ughhh.  
Jajajajajaja, gracias por el spoiler de la familia feliz.  
Salud por la chiquita baby apachurro sabrosa Hunnigan.  
¡Viva el Weskerfieldneddy! o Weskerfieldnnedy, ya no puedo ni ver bien por la hora. Ciao.

 _R: Queda solo un capítulo... Ostias no me mates jajaja_

 _Umbrella era la mejor hasta la llegada de Simmons para cagarla. Alexia era linda, muy interesante. Cantemos Skyfall jeje Alex murió oficialmente :( y a manos de su amor Frederic. Steve murió, la verdad en esta ocasión no sentí pena por el, estaba loco y violó a Claire. Sobre todo pudo más el miedo a Alexia para atreverse a atacar a Claire. Jill y Carlos, no te quiero decir jajaja aplicaré la ley de marvel "hasta que lo anuncié, es oficial" pero no, Parker no será. Y Sarmiento era un tipo que prefirió morir como humano a morir como un monstruo. Fue el viernes pasado mi cumpleaños, gracias._

 _Ciao_

Frozenheart7

La pelea interna de Claire en la cabeza de Alexia... poesia pura.

Eso de cantar delante de alguien significa tenerle confianza...me suena jajajajja.  
Skyfal! Sii! Me encanta Adele.  
Y por si te lo preguntabas, no, no vi venir lo de Alexia troll en la historia, seguro que fue una idea loca que te sacaste de la manga. Como eres mujer, que perversidad.  
Ahora los tenemos a todos juntitos, arderá el mundo, yay!  
A ver que sucede, ¿quedan dos o tres capitulos para el final?  
Yo quiero que hagas epilogo, lo exijo.  
Bueno, e¡me voy a dormir, es demasiado tarde.  
¡Cuídate!

 _R: Yo casi nunca canto en público, así que no le tengo a muchos la confianza jajaja o tal vez no me tengo confianza, ni idea jaja pero cantemos con Adele, Alexia surgió como a medio fic, no fue tan improvisada. Ardió el mundo así que corro, ya sabes el spoiler xD_

 _Yo me iré a dormir hoy. Es muy tarde._

Queen

Al fin! Pucha al fin encontraron la maldita guarida de Wesker. Se tardaron mucho, y admito... que quede en shock no me esperaba que chris y los demas aparecieran en ese momento.  
Awww! Pobre Ada( loca e histerica china) que perdio a Sarmiento, el hombre me agradaba y mucho pero ya que lo matasta bueno...al menos murio de una forma decente.  
Mier**! Ahora mataste a Steve sinceramente no queria que muriera hubiera preferido a Piers muerto porke Nivans esta mucho mas loco y Steve creo que ha sufrido mucho mas:(  
Ay no! Que desesperante porque lo dejas hasta alli? En un punto crucial. Tengo tantas preguntas como...como es eso de un final WTF para Wesker? Al fin vueve Moira! Que alivio pero...que con Alex?. Que va pasar con la fucking cool loca Alexia troll? Mujer que pasara con Claire? No sabes la lastima que me da cada vez que mencionas su cuerpo destruido:( pobre pelirroja. Que lastima que solo falten tres capitulos pero me anima el hecho de tu nuevo fic! Como siempre emocionante capitulo y mujer amo que gente como tu exista para poder leer tus locas y asombrosas ideas en historias como esta en FF asi que en pocas palabras amo que estes chiflada.  
Espero pronto la actualizacion. Chaow, chaw!

 _R: Nadie esperaba que aparecieran en ese momento, soy telible :D pero si tardaron mucho. Ahora si mucho amor a Ada no *jum* ella se lo buscó. Y matar a Steve tenía su fin, aquí fue villano secundario. No creo que el que haya sufrido sea para quitarle el castigo de violar varias veces a Claire._

 _Wesker... Lo siento..._

 _Ya me voy, gracias y besos jajaja_

Zhines

Hola chiquilla, *recibe con buen gusto el abrazo por lo de Alexia* me gusta tanto el personaje que si algún día tengo una hija le pondría ese nombre. Ahora bien que malota con lo de Ada y Sarmiento, aunque el final de el estuvo decente. Todo está en suspensoAlex dentro de Moira, Steve queriendo detener a Alexia, esta peleando con Claire, Leon y Chris desorientados con lo que encontraron, el capitulo simplemente hermoso, el caos total, para mi hermoso *si amo el caos*, espero que actualices pronto, por cierto si lees mi fic life, te llevarás cierta sorpresa con un paring. Nos leemos

 _R: Yo amo el caos :D tenía que pasar todo de golpe para que fuera más WTF y creo que se logró. Leí el fic de nuevo para retomar el hilo. Actualice y ya pronto se acaba esto. Que triste._

Pily-chan

Ahora si te escribo desde mi cel. Finalmente Claire y Leon juntos, pero no de la forma que quería! Pobre Claire. En serio siento gacho al verla tan lastimada por lo que esos bastardos le hicieron. Ahora, Wesker se va a poner loco porque le van a quitar a su querida Claire. Muero por leer el siguiente capítulo!  
Siempre espera uno el descenlace de las historias, pero cuando llegan, aparece un sentimiento ambivalente. Sin embargo, gracias a la nueva historia que comienzas, el sentimiento de pérdida disminuye. Esperaré ansiosa ambas actualizaciones. Gracias por tu esfuerzo, tu trabajo y tu dedicación.

Te mando muchos besos y abrazos

 _R: Como dije arriba me encanta el caos, no quería el clásico final de telenovela. Lastimar a Claire ya se nos está haciendo hobbie pero no te preocupes, para eso está el otro fic y hacer sufrir a Leon. Wesker no se pondrá tan loco, bueno, no se puso. Pronto descubrirás porque. Ya es tiempo de cerrar este fic y eso me pone sentimental._

 _Besos y abrazos._

Ya saben que si no quieren un apocalipsis zombi, hay que dejar review; me agrada saber que opinan y sus observaciones, los aportes los estoy tomando en cuenta. Les mandamos un beso con baba Wesker, Leon, Jake y Chris (Piers no entre en este fic por malote).

¿Qué pasará con Claire? ¿Qué pasará con Sarmiento? ¿Cómo reaccionará Sheva? ¿Qué hará Wesker? ¿Qué cosa es esa Alexia? esto y más en el próximo capítulo de WWTLF :D

 ** _Aur revoir mes amies :3 un abrazo a todas y gracias por sus reviews._**


	23. Vivir por siempre

RESIDENT EVIL y sus personajes son de CAPCOM, no me pertenecen por más que quiera

Este fic está ambientado dos años después de Resident Evil Revelations 2, durante Resident Evil 6 y después del juego. Siempre que escribo me gusta que los fics tengan coherencia con la historia si son del mismo universo, incluyo de alguna forma las novelas y mangas.

Espero que les guste.

En la canción de mi lista de Spotify de hoy, recomendación de _Frozenheart7_ :

 _Demon's_ _Date de Within Temptation_

*Todas las aclaraciones, declaraciones de asesinato, respondiendo reviews y hablando un poco de lo sucedido aquí, lo pondré hasta abajo amigos del bosque.*

 **Who** **Wants** **To** **Live** **Forever**

 ** _Por_** ** _GeishaPax_**

 **Capítulo 23:** **Vivir por siempre**

El abuso sexual, la violación en especial, es una forma de ataque que tiene profundas repercusiones, siendo que el primer mecanismo de defensa que desarrolla la víctima es la negación, o sea, bloquear la experiencia.  
Claire presentó cambios de comportamiento repentinos e inexplicables y depresión. Rechazo a cualquier forma o expresión afectiva. Actitud de rechazo y hasta agresión a personas del genero opuesto.  
Leon no dejó a Claire sola en ningún momento, la acompañó a sus terapias, y soportó cada una de las terribles fases que presentaba por las violaciones. Claire sentía vergüenza, culpa y mucha inseguridad.  
A pesar de haber hecho algo impresionante al sacrificarse para lograr la liberación de cada una de las mujeres secuestradas por Albert Wesker.  
Muchas veces se despertó llorando y alterada en la noches. Sentía que Albert Wesker estaba en la habitación mirándolos desde las sombras.

Frederic Downing al fin había cumplido su sentencia y después de haber librado su muerte, fue castigado con la inyección letal a los seis meses de su recaptura.

La B.S.A.A. estuvo a punto de ser disuelta, pero la rápida acción de las demás agencias y gente importante que apoyaba al presidente Benford logró salvar a todos frente a las empresas farmacéuticas y las Naciones Unidas.

Ada Wong había desaparecido totalmente del mapa, Ark y Parker obtuvieron un rumor de que se le había visto una vez por las costas de Francia pero no se pudo confirmar el rumor.

En cuanto a Sherry, Deborah, Moira, Natalia, Manuela, Lucía y Claire. Habían sido sometidas a varias pruebas para corroborar su estado físico y de alguna posible mutación.

Las hijas adoptivas del matrimonio Burton estaban bien, Moira Burton recordaba muy poco de lo que había sucedido con ella al tener la mente de Alex Wesker en su interior.

Sherry Birkin pese estar delicada al inicio de su embarazo, se recuperó con velocidad. Al parecer su factor de curación no daba como posibilidad una mutación a su bebé, que nació meses después, era una niña a la que bautizó Samantha. Jake y ella se casaron al poco tiempo en una pequeña ceremonia.

Claire Redfield tuvo al inicio una lenta recuperación debido a su estado mental, las pruebas no se podían realizar a veces porque no lo permitía, e incluso algunos médicos tenían miedo de que volviera a expandir el uso de su mente como Alexia Ashford. Afortunadamente nada de eso sucedió.

Claire retomó la dirección de TerraSave a la par que sus terapias. Tenían que llegar todos a un acuerdo unilateral para aumentar las medidas de seguridad para evitar futuras desgracias como la muerte y secuestro de funcionarios importantes.

 _ **Un año después**_

-Venga Chris ayúdame con el desayuno o tu padre se pondrá de mal humor sino llegamos a tiempo con tu tía.

El niño asintió dejando el control de su X Box de lado y se dispuso a ayudar a Sheva con los platos. Sheva y Chris se llevaban bastante bien, pese a lo complicado que fue al inicio comprender que Chris Redfield no había hecho las cosas bien con la madre del niño.

Terminó aceptando la situación y desde hace un año retomó su relación con el director de la B.S.A.A. de Norteamérica.

Chris bajó de la habitación ya bañado y abrazó al niño.

-Papá me estás asfixiando...

Chris aflojó un poco el agarre. Aún tenía problemas para medir su fuerza con su hijo.  
Se acercó a Sheva y está le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-¿De verdad tenemos que ir a la boda de la Srita. Rebecca? - preguntó el niño sirviendo jugo a los adultos.

-No podemos zafarnos Chris, ya habíamos confirmado la asistencia a ese compromiso - respondió Chris a su hijo antes de tomar café.

-Es que nunca he ido a una boda...

El niño se veía un poco apenado.

-Yo sólo he ido a dos bodas, a la de tu tía Claire y a la de Sherry - le contestó Sheva con honestidad - te divertirás.

-Ojalá mis primas fueran más grandes, Michelle y Anna tienen un año. Samantha no tienen mucho de que nació, y Natalia es más grande que yo...

-Pero Natalia es una buena chica que juega contigo a los policías y a las carreras de autos - dijo Chris.

-Se van a divertir en la Hacienda donde estará la boda, van a tener caballos y mini motos - dijo Sheva a lo que en seguida recibió una mirada amenazadora de su pareja - a las mini motos sólo podrán subir con un adulto.

-¡Cool! - se levantó veloz y corrió hacia las escaleras.

-Christopher ¿quién se va a terminar tu desayuno? - preguntó Chris mientras avanzaba al pie de la escalera.

-Lo siento papá, sólo meteré a mi maleta un pantalón de vestir extra y banditas para los raspones, seguramente terminaré hecho un fiambre.

Sheva se acercó riendo ante el comentario del niño y Chris empezó a reír con ella.

-Al menos es realista y va a curarse y a los demás niños que vayan a la fiesta.

Chris la abrazó y le dio un beso.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor - respondió Sheva - al menos el embarazo no me ha provocado otra cosa que no sean mareos.

Chris sonrió. Sheva tenía ocho semanas aproximadamente de embarazo. Una grata sorpresa para todos.

* * *

Ingrid, Helena y Deborah estaban viajando en auto rumbo a la fiesta de los futuros señores Coen.

-Siento que hago un mal tercio aquí - dijo con humor la menor de las Harper.

-Fuiste invitada, no te quejes - dijo Helena conduciendo.

Hunnigan sonrió, Deborah estaba regresando a ser la misma chica que le relató Helena que era antes del incidente con Simmons.

-Tranquila Debbie, tal vez conozcas a un chico guapo ahí, o podrías seguir conociendo a... Oliveira.

Deborah se puso roja como un tomate y Helena frunció un poco el ceño. Deborah e Ingrid empezaron a reír, sabían que a Helena no le agradaba del todo la diferencia de edades entre su hermana y el ex mercenario.

-Tendrás que resignarte Lena, Muller ya es papa casada y padre de familia - dijo Deborah riendo.

-Ya veremos...

Todo el mundo pensaba que entre Carlos y Jill se daría una relación, lo sospechaban y casi corrían las apuestas de si serían los futuros esposos en un futuro. Pero la aparición de Deborah y Josh cambió el panorama.

Jill y Josh empezaron una relación un poco fuera de lo habitual. Desde que se conocieron en África, fue notorio el coqueteo por parte del soldado a la leyenda viviente Valentine.

Dejaron de verse por motivos laborales pero el apoyo de Josh en las operaciones tácticas y en el rescate de Claire hicieron que ellos se fueran acercando cada vez más.

Carlos por su parte, era un acompañante para gente que estaba en vigilancia y cuidado por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. En el pasado fue de apoyo de Billy Coen en el entrenamiento de Sherry Birkin. Así fue a dar con Deborah Harper, y eran el uno para el otro, ambos divertidos, fiesteros y bastante atrevidos. Hicieron clic en el momento.

* * *

La fiesta había transcurrido con normalidad. Ya era bastante tarde y mucha gente seguía bailando.  
Los Muller por primera vez no estaban pegados a su niña, Samantha al igual que los Kennedy, habían dejado a las niñas con la hermana de Leon, experta en el cuidado infantil con sus tres hijos.

Había bailado lo suficiente con su esposo y fue a caminar por el corral de los caballos.

-¿Aburrida de la fiesta? - preguntó Chris acercándose.

-Pensaba un poco...

-Ha sido un año difícil pero lo superamos al final.

-Sí - se sentó en el barandal y Chris a su lado mientras observaban el cielo.

Claire llevaba un vestido color buganvilia y el cabello bastante largo, casi a media espalda. Lo llevaba recogido en media colega media rizada.

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Bien, a veces me siento un poco inquieta en la noche... Pero fuera de eso, creo que bien.

-Me alegra verte mejor, fue muy doloroso para mí y para Leon no poder hacer nada para ayudarte.

-Chris, tienes que dejar ir eso también, en terapia me han enseñado que lo que sucedió no fue culpa de nadie...

-Sabes que soy un poco aprehensivo pero que pasará... - dijo mirando a su hermana -¿Cómo van las cosas con Leon?

-Es muy paciente conmigo, ha sido más difícil para él...

-Entiendo - dijo, sabía que Claire no había permitido hasta la fecha que Leon la volviera a tocar.

-Todo a su tiempo hermanita.

-Chris - la voz de Leon los sacó de sus pensamientos -Sheva te está buscando, creo que la comida no le cayó bien con el embarazo.

-Mierda, esa testaruda... Iré a verla.

-Está en el baño con Sherry ayudándola - señaló Leon.

Chris se fue rápidamente y la pareja rió.

-Eso de ser padre tiene muy desbalanceado a tu hermano.

-Creo que así estabas tú cuando descubriste que las niñas eran tuyas...

-Puede ser... - meditó mientras le ayudaba a bajar.

Caminaron un poco tomados de la mano.

-Me siento rara sin tener a las niñas aquí.

-Están bien con mi hermana, me aseguré de mandar a media D.S.O. a cuidar la casa.

Claire sonrió.

-Ya no es necesario, no corremos riesgos.

-Vale la pena la precaución - dijo tomándola por la cintura y cargándola para darle un beso.

Claire abrazó a su esposo y siguieron besándose por largo rato.  
Leon la bajó lentamente, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Claire estaba tan relajada con él.

El beso se fue profundizando cada vez más hasta que la falta de aire se hizo evidente. Se separaron lentamente y Claire se tocó los labios, estaban hinchados.

-Será mejor que vayamos de vuelta a la fiesta o esto va a subir mucho de tono.

Leon iba a caminar cuando Claire lo detuvo.

-No creo que nadie se dé cuenta pronto de nuestra ausencia.

Leon miró sorprendido a su esposa.

-¿Estás segura? No te presiones si no te sientes lista.

Claire se acercó a él y lo calló con otro beso todavía más atrevido que el anterior.

-Vale, me has convencido - dijo Leon con voz ronca mientras su esposa lo tomaba de la mano y caminaban a toda velocidad hacia las habitaciones de los invitados.

-¡Tía Claire! - gritó el pequeño Chris desde los juegos cuando pasaron frente a los niños - Vamos a las motos.

-Iremos mañana con la luz del día Chris - respondió Claire sonriendo.

-¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? - preguntó Moira que estaba cuidando a los niños con Sherry.

-Mejor que no sepas - dijo Leon mientras literal era arrastrado por Claire.

-Mis tíos andan raros - dijo Chris bajando del pasa manos.

-Cosas de adultos - dijo Moira riendo de complicidad con Sherry.

-Chris, si no molestas a tu tía, mañana ella y yo competiremos en una carrera de motocicletas - dijo Jake mientras bajaba a Natalia del sube y baja.

-Genial, papá dice que era buena.

* * *

Entraron velozmente a su habitación riendo. Leon veía a la Claire de antaño volver a la normalidad.

La atrapó contra la pared y empezó a besarla con sumo cuidado. Claire se detuvo y acarició el rostro de su esposo. Se aproximó a su cuello y con voz baja le susurró "No te contenga, hemos esperado mucho".

La frase estuvo cargada de tanto erotismo que Leon no dudó más y levantó a Claire en brazos y la lanzó a la cama mientras entre besos se quitaban la ropa.

Los labios de su esposo la hicieron subir y bajar del paraíso. Sus palabras tan sensuales y provocativas la pusieron a temblar como _gelatina_ , y mientras él la tomaba con una fuerza inhumana, la activista se perdió a sí misma y correspondió con fiereza.  
La amó en cuerpo y espíritu. La amasó a su gusto, y ella lo acarició a él. Y cada vez que Leon respondía con gruñidos, o gemidos con el nombre de Claire entre ellos, ella olvidaba todo el tiempo perdido entre ellos.

Se aferró a la espalda de su mujer mientras ella descansaba sobre su pecho. Ambos encima de la cama con sus piernas colgando de ella. Y muy dentro de él sintió lo que en su pasado le fue negado por la aparición de Albert Wesker al fin se había ido.

Leon sonrió con pesar, y no porque no disfrutara lo que había pasado, sino porque también, seguramente con lo que acababan de hacer, estarían esperando a un tercer hijo. Después de todo lo habían hecho como animales sobre la cama, importándoles una soberana mierda que alguien los escuchara.

Claire giró y le sonrió a su esposo. Las manos masculinas sobre su espalda desnuda le hacían sentir muy bien.

Se besaron nuevamente y Leon la abrazó con fuerza. Había sido una espera larga, pero al fin disfrutaba de poder hacer el amor con su esposa después de tanto dolor.

* * *

Los novios lanzaron la liga y el ramo, el ramo le cayó a Moira Burton y la liga a John Andrews.

-Eso no - gruñó Barry un poco ebrio desde su mesa - ustedes podrían ser padre e hija.

-Barry, te aseguro que Moira no ve a John con esos ojos - dijo Rebecca muerta de risa.

-Venga viejo, vamos a llevarte a tu cama - dijo Billy mientras ayudado por David Trapp ayudaban a Barry que gritaba mil cosas sobre ensuciar la honra de su hija mayor.

-¿Qué Barry no sabe que Carlos anda tras Deborah? - preguntó Josh.

-Mejor que no te oiga Helena, que no le da puta gracia - dijo Rebecca mientras iba a quitarse por fin sus odiados tacones antes de empezar la hora del baile.

Moira se sentó junto a sus hermanas y su madre que reían escandalosamente por lo sucedido.

-Mejor vayan a ver a Barry, que anda peor que una cuba - dijo de malas dejando el ramo en la mesa.

* * *

Al otro día partirían los novios hacia Francia, así que en su último día en Norteamérica disfrutaron con sus amigos de un día bastante familiar.

-¿Estás lista Claire? - preguntó Jake mientras sentía las manos de Natalia abrazándolo con fuerza en la moto.

-¿Seguro que quieres seguir Jake? Yo corría profesionalmente - respondió la mujer mientras esperaba a que su sobrino de pusiera el casco.

-¡Solo recuerden que llevan menores! - gritó Barry desde una banca.

-Vamos Barry, que son cuatrimotos, ni que fuéramos a correr en una Katana - gritó Moira a lado de ellos.

-Está debe ser una mala idea, hace años que no manejo una moto - dijo Chris llegando a la línea de salida.

-¿Por eso dejaste a tu hijo correr con mi esposa? - preguntó Leon.

-Contigo no lo iba a dejar subir - dijo Chris serio - quiero que viva.

Los novios miraban divertidos desde las gradas con los demás invitados.

* * *

Y Leon no cayó al suelo por su propia mala suerte. El desafortunado en voltearse fue Chris al querer sacarlo del camino. Afortunadamente salió de una pieza, sólo con unos raspones.

Claire bajó a un eufórico niño de la moto y avanzó hasta su marido mientras se sacudía la tierra.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después**_

Claire salía del médico de la mano de su marido. No lo podía creer, al poco tiempo de retomar su vida sexual, había quedado embarazada de nueva cuenta.

-Tendremos que pensar nuevamente en tener una vida más pacífica - dijo Leon aún sosteniendo con fuerza la ecografía.

-Vale, tú ganas, nos iremos al campo, lejos de todo...

-Es en serio, si es necesario, dejaré la D.S.O. - dijo serio mientras se detenía frente a Claire.

-Vaya, te creo, estás decidido ¿verdad?

-Más que nunca...

Ella meditó un poco acerca de lo que se avecinaba.

-Vaya, cambiaremos muchas cosas, empezando por cerrar la fábrica después de que nazca este niño.

-Es hora de retomar la agencia de mi padre y trabajar como consultor de la policía.

Claire caminó hacia el auto con su esposo. Seguía sorprendida por el aumento de los miembros de su familia.

* * *

Wesker miraba a lo lejos como Claire caminaba de la mano con Leon.  
No era la primera vez que la observaba, que la cuidaba, muchas veces estuvo en su hogar para vigilar su sueño.  
Alexia al parecer se había ido definitivamente y las hijas de su pelirroja no presentaban rastro de que la transferencia de mente hubiera sido un éxito. Se sentía tranquilo.  
Al contrario, al parecer el proceso de transferencia de mente de él si había sido un éxito y con el virus dentro de su cuerpo, volvió a crearse un nuevo ciclo. De nuevo era inmortal, justo como cuando fue asesinado en la mansión. Era una cadena que volvía a repetirse, un ciclo sin fin. Había muerto como otro hombre mortal y había vuelto de nuevo como un Dios.  
Desde las sombras cuidaría a su Diosa, sabía que el virus Veronica no se había ido por completo de ella. Y que mientras estuviera a salvo, por el momento, a lado de Kennedy, podría acercarse en un futuro.

-En un futuro volveré por ti Dearheart...

Su teléfono empezó a sonar, reconoció el número.

-¿Qué desea Svetlana?

 _-¿Los Redfield están bien?_

-Para mi desgracia, sí, por lo consiguiente Kennedy igual.

 _-Tendremos que ser pacientes, muy pacientes, aún tenemos que lidiar con Wong que sigue buscando venganza por la muerte de Sarmiento, Landsdale ha mantenido a raya a Raymond pero pronto descubrirá que Sherawat fue asesinada..._

-No me lo tiene que recordar, me encargaré a mi regreso de todo, La Familia sigue a salvo.

Colgó el aparato.

Porque el mundo no se quedaría sin castigo, solo los más fuertes terminarían en el futuro desolador de la tierra, el nuevo comienzo de la raza superior y la salvación del planeta.

 **FIN**

Hola amigos del bosque de las montañas Arklay, hoy vamos a darle las gracias por última vez en este fic a nuestro amigo A.K.A Vic Sage (gracias amigo) que se encargó de ayudar a corregir y pulir mis dedazos. Cuando lean esto, yo estaré en el mar porque la vida es más sabrosa jajaja ok no, pero me llevarán a algún lado a vacacionar.  
Si me falta responder algún review me disculpo, pero nuestro beta va a subir el capítulo en mi ausencia.

Llegamos al final, un final muy extraño, que ya antes de publicado me piden secuela. La verdad no lo veo como una secuela viable, yo por mucho haría un one shot. No sé, el tiempo lo dirá.

Cielos chicos, vean lo que provocan. Mi padre me encontró revisando apuntes de derecho y de psicología para sacar muchas cosas en estos últimos capítulos sobre lo de víctimas de violación, tal vez piensa que quiero violarme a alguien Jajajaja.  
Ya me estoy poniendo sentimental, este fic me sirvió como catarsis de una historia personal muy cruda que viví, les compartiré brevemente: fuí víctima de acoso y hostigamiento muy grave (no podía salir o verme con alguien porque me tenían hasta vigilada al grado de mandarme mensajes con mi ubicación) hasta hace un año, exactamente hasta el día de ni cumpleaños cuando gente militar pudo ir a detener a esta gente, uno de ellos fue mi colaborador hace tiempo en los inicios de Umbrella's Revival, fueron casi diez años de acoso. Este hombre buscó a mis ex para una especie de venganza personal para "demostrar" que yo soy una interesada y demás palabras que prefiero no mencionar. Me tuve que alejar de gente querida para mi, al grado que varios me dejaron de hablar por creerme loca, pero afortunadamente pasó la etapa y pude volver aquí (por ese motivo también desaparecí de aquí).

Este fic fue el inicio de una nueva vida, una nueva etapa, y volver a retomar lo que me gusta hacer.

No sé por donde empezar mis palabras de agradecimiento y despedida de este fic. Conocí a gente hermosa gracias a WWTLF, hermanas malignas, seguidoras stalker, lectores de 2006.

Aparte de FanFiction, hemos sido bien recibidos en WattPad, así que subiré como hasta ahora mis historias a la par.

¿Ya me acosan en WattPad o DevianArt? Mi nick es el mismo de aquí.  
En instagram y Twitter me encuentran como Irene Boyzo.

Los invito a unirse al gpo de Facebook FF: DSTLO donde estaré diciendo mis locuras con más autores en español. Sólo avisen que que vienen de aquí. También los invito a unirse a Behind the horror, foro de FanFiction, de ahí surgen las actividades donde he llegado a participar.

 _ **Ahora, los últimos reviews:**_

Queen  
Aloha! Debo decirte que lamento haberme tardado tanto en dejarte un review. No hay excusas.:-(

Bueno primero debo decirte que me gusto mucho la pelea mental/ interna de claire y que al final termino matando a la reina Alexia troll, porque esta muerta ...no es asi? Bueno eres una caja llena de sorpresas mujer! Asi que mejor me calloXD y tu con tu mente perversa y maligna...dicen que en la guerra y el amor todo se puede...

Segundo ,ya se cual fue el final WTF de wesker y se lo tenia bien merecido pero no solo el sino todos lo enfermos psicopatas que violaron a claire ,aunque Leon tiene razon fue un final bastante patetico para alguien como el. Hablando de enfermos psicopatas, me encanto la muerte de Piers, ser atravesado por su propio rayo ouch! Aunque recuerdo que al principio del fic dijiste que abria un final feliz para el...que paso?...la pelea de el contra chris fue epica me la imagine toditita mientras la leia.  
Tenemos a moira de vuelta señores! Y al fin despacharon a Alex , esta muerta!...verdad? Ay no! Otra vez mejor me callo :- no quiero crear malas influencias, soy niña buena () :)

El momento Creva fue muy lindo, un final feliz para esta pareja se lo merecian.  
Y esa rebecca chambers puso a todos en sus pantalones diciendo: " apartense que aqui yo soy la doctora ,no estorben ni cuestionen porque lo soy desde los dieciocho años" eso me gusto.  
Ayyy pero que alivio!Claire devuelta con su familia! Traumada...pero devueltaXD  
Y ese momento de ella con leon en la terraza, los dos abrazados y llorando por todo el sufrimiento obtenido fue tan emotivo y bello :,)  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...me siento tan abandonada y vacia solo falta un capitulo para terminar esta hermosa historia, creo que necesito un pañuelo *sniff sniff* nahh yo nunca lloro soy una roca dura de titaneo* Se pone lentes mientras fuma un cigarrillo y dice: smoke weed everyday" jaja de verdad que me ha encantado y espero ansiosa...el fin.

Antes de terminar quiero hacer una pregunta tanto para el autor como los lectores de Who Wants To Live Forever, se que haras LA OBRA sobre un fic weskerfield y se que tu sabes que a mi no me agrada esa pareja por eso quiero preguntar...que acaso todas las cleonistas adoran tambien el weskerfield o viceversa?  
Porque a mi personalmente me asusta, se que wesker no esta nada...nada mal para su edad, admitanlo! El hombre ya va cerca de los 60 ya se vera como una pasa! pero apesar de eso es bastante atractivo.  
Bueno ufff termine con este testamento y esperare con ansias el cap final besos chaow!  
Y FELIZ CUMPLE ATRASADOOOO!

 _R: No tardaste, no hay cuidado. El review no es obligatorio jajaja se que te esfuerzas mucho al comentarte al momento. Me da gusto saber que las peleas fueran de tu agrado, aunque debo aclararte algo, fijé que Piers sería feliz en otro momento, pero no era literal. Desde el inicio del fic mi plan era que Piers muriera._

 _La escena de la parte del techo recuerda un poco a la nostalgia del primer capitulo, también es un momento muy fuerte por todo lo sucedido a la mujer. El Creva se me hace muy tierno para trabajarlo en romance._

 _Creo que el tema del Weskerfield es delicado porque a muchas personas se les hace horrible ver a Wesker con Claire, otros prefieren que esté con Ada. Yo lo amodio jajaja ya quisiera yo conocer a un Wesker así de bueno en la vida real._

 _Gracias por mi cumple_

xIfYouSaySox  
¿¡Un capítulo!? Wow, parece que hace casi nada recibí ese PM en respuesta al review de "I'm losing You" en el cual me decías que estabas muy ocupada con este fic. Recuerdo comenzar a leerlo y enomarme y llenar de mensajes a Neiara comentandole de tu historia, jaja.  
Bueno, al capítulo de hoy.  
Quiero que sepas que ese flashback del principio me rompió el corazón, me alegra que hayas utilizado los segmentos del libro. Y Claire si aplico la maniobra Nemesis y le atravesó la cara. Se lo merecía.  
La lucha interna de Claire me gustó, pude divisarla, sobre todo ese momento en el que abraza al Leon poli novato (Dios bendiga a ese Leon).  
Sheva, Sheva, la amo "Se puso muy perra" jaja.  
Espera, espera... ¿Wesker murió? No, no ¡de ninguna forma! ¡Adiós Alexia! *agita un pañuelo* fue increíble tenerte de vuelta, aunque no seas ella. Ese párrafo final es muy emotivo, habría que dibujarlo.  
¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Sabia decisión aplicar la ley Marvel, muy sabia.  
Ciao (ese se convirtió en nuestro saludo, ja)

 _R: Espero que Neiara no se haya vomitado con mi fic. Ella es como mi sensei lejana del Cleon, el flashback del librobera con la intención de romper el corazón de todos, incluido el mío. El momento de Claire en su mente con Leon fue como muy tierno, emotivo... Especial..._

 _Y Wesker, no andaba muerto, estaba de parranda. Yo les avisé que no todo iba a ser dulzura. El mal vuelve al ciclo sin fin. No los iba a dejar en paz._

 _Ciao!_

Susara KI302  
¿Porque te da miedo mi imaginación?

R.I.P.  
Albert Wesker  
*llora desconsolada* sé que esto pasaría y no te mataré... Lo Bueno es que no murió tan bruscamente como en el volcán. Hasta Pronto Wesker...  
Estoy muy sentimental, porfin claire está con su familia y todo se acabo... ¿Creo, no se? Hayyyy me imagino a Leon llorando, ¡qué tierno!  
Solo queda un capítulo y se termina todo, ya no me preguntaré "cuando actualizará Geisha". Fue bello mientras duro... Nos leeremos en el último capítulo de esta hermosa historia. *camina hacia su cama a llorar*  
Saludos :(:

 _R: Tu mente es más random que la mía, me recuerdas a la ardilla de la Era del Hielo jajaja ya disculpa lo de Wesker. Todo el mundo yo creí quiso aventar la computadora cuando lo maté. Pero yo advertí que nadie iba a ser feliz, y no serán felices. No llores, tenemos Falling In To You y se va a poner muy bueno._

 _Saludos_

Frozenheart7  
¿¡Pero que has hecho demonios!? Vaya lio has armado. Wesker no esta muerto, no puede ser... ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? *llora* Mi senpai convertido en masa negra por Claire *llora aún más*. Bueno se lo merece por lo de las violaciones, eso si.

Pero realmente Alexia troll 200 ya se ha ido de la cabeza de Claire? Esperemos que si. Me has roto el corazón por segunda vez cuando dijiste que nadie se le acercaba y a tuvieron que sedar cuando se quiso quitar el suero. La dejaste traumada, por dios, que drama. Leon, ofreciéndole la chaqueta y los dos llorando en la terraza del balcón. Simplemente hermoso. Y el Flashback de Steve, super bien escrito mujer. Lastima que después Claire lo hizo papilla XD

Y Moira ya estará bien con lo de Alex. Maldito Downing, como lo odio. Ya quería tocar de más. Por mi que lo maten también. Este tendría que haber muerto en el lugar de Wesker. Este si que tendría que estar en la tumba ya. Que odio le tengo, por dios.

Y la pelea de Chris y Piers épica. Nada más, super emocionante. Dulce el momento Creva. Muy dulce, algo raro viniendo de ti ya que mataste a mi Albert Wesker dios griego cuerpo de adonis y rostro tallado en mármol. Él saca mi lado más poético chica, no sé como lo hace.

Bueno, espero saber algo de Wesker, sino... Ya me has visto poseida por el demonio y te aviso que irá peor. Y no asustes a xIfYouSaySox, que se una algrupo que ya verá los stalkeos que le haremos todas XD XD XD *Risa malévola*

Te recomiendo una canción de Within Temptation que se llama: a Demon's Fate. Me recordó mucho a este capítulo porque es como de fondo perfecta para peleas y momentos épicos. A demás, Wesker es un demonio sensual y su destino ah sido la "muerte" como tu bien has dicho.

¡Saludos!

 _R: Disculpame Frozenheart-chan, no era mi intención lastimarte o a senpai, la verdad quería que todos dijeran Queeeee?! Pero no en ese momento, sino con el final del fic. Muajajaja misión cumplida. Tal vez si, tal vez no, tal vez Alexia sigue ahí. Eso no lo sabremos._

 _La verdad fue una escena muy dramática la del techo, todos estábamos de :O cuando la escribí, el beta estaba emocionado. Deseo concedido, Frederic murió._

 _El Creva fue muy bonito pero hoy estuvo más bonito todo lo escrito. El último recuerdo de Steve, homenaje directo a la novela._

 _Muy buena canción, elegida para cerrar el fic._

 _Empiezo la despedida._

 _Gracias._

Empiezo a dar la lista de nombres de la gente que hizo posible esta historia:

 _Susara_ _KI302,_ _Queen_ _,_ _JamesCameronMarcus_ _,_ _MaryLoJo_ _,_ _Frozenheart7_ _, Pily-c_ _han_ _, Zhines, Light of Moon,_ _xIfYouSaySox_ _, aly_ _reyna_ _,_ _Guest_ _,_ _MariangelaGuzman_ _,_ _Stacy_ _Adler_ _,_ _Llana,_ _Seiren_ _Castler_ _(_ _PamCastler_ _),_ _CindyUren_ _,_ _MiiKi-_ _SaN_ _,_ _Yami_ _,_ _2_ _, Julie909,_ _Fatty_ _Rose_ _Malfoy_ _y finalmente a todos los que le dieron_ _follow_ _/_ _fav_ _._

 ** _Aur_** ** _revoir_** ** _mes_** ** _amies_** ** _:3 un abrazo a todas y gracias por sus reviews._**


	24. Epílogo: Águilas de terror

Residente Evil ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de CAPCOM.

Disclaimer: Hoy no habrá mi tradicional recomendación musical.

Porque mis fans lo pidieron (ok, no tengo tantos jajaja) tenemos el epílogo de este fic tan hermoso de pasión, trauma, dolor y sangre. Como saben, no acabó de la forma tan tradicional que esperábamos todos.

Basta de charlas, empecemos.

 **Who Wants To Live Forever**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Epílogo: Águilas de terror.**

Despertó confundida, en una sala refrigerante. Se sentía estúpida y borracha, seguro había sido drogada. Miraba hacia todos lados, y sólo encontraba baldes con medidas para los líquidos en cantidades industriales.

Se percató de que estaba de cabeza, intentó moverse pero estaba sujeta con abrazaderas metálicas.

La mesa estaba en un perfecto ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados. Y debajo de su cabeza había un balde.

La científica analizó velozmente lo que estaba pasando y sintió la sangre helarse más que la baja temperatura en la que estaba. Se percató de su desnudez y se sintió más vulnerable.

La puerta se escuchó a lo lejos y vio la silueta del peor demonio aparecerse frente a ella. Traía guantes negros de cuero y un bisturí.

-Eres muy valiosa para mí Sherry, justo hoy vas a jugar un papel importante. - le mostró una foto de ella con dos adultos más y tres niños pequeños.

-N.. no... l... les harás da...da... daño. - respondió tiritando.

-Ellos te vendrán a buscar a ti. Y eso es lo que quiero, y como tú no mueres tan fácil, te necesito débil pero viva.

Se acercó a ella y le hizo un corte en toda la garganta de la cual el valioso líquido rojo empezaba a escurrir hasta el balde bajo la cabeza de la rubia.

La haría perder sangre hasta debilitarla. Pero lo que en ese momento era más valioso era la sangre de la ya mujer Birkin.

* * *

Leon miraba con impaciencia detrás de su escritorio. Había dejado hace dos años la D.S.O. y siguió trabajando para el gobierno de otra forma más pacífica. Ahora era un consultor de la B.S.A.A. externo y entrenador de los nuevos reclutas.

Desde la llegada de sus pequeñas Anna, Michelle y el pequeño Michael, todo había dado un giro. Dividirse como padre y agente inactivo.

Su preocupación empezó hace dieciséis horas al enterarse de la extraña desaparición de Sherry Muller, antiguamente conocida como Sherry Birkin, esposa de Jake Muller o Wesker como se le conocía en secreto, y madre de Samantha de año y medio de nacida.

Su preocupación aumentaba al igual que la de Jake al pasar las horas y sin tener alguna pista de la rubia. Claire se había ofrecido en cuidar a la pequeña Sam. Así que los dos hombres revisaban de nueva cuenta la ruta de Sherry y sus horarios.

-No tiene sentido, la dejé a las siete en la oficina, como siempre y yo me fui directo a entrenar. Nunca la vieron entrar al edificio.

-Jake, si Sherry fue secuestrada, tendremos informes de ella pronto.

Los dos hombres no avanzaron con la investigación. Estuvieron toda la tarde revisando cintas y satélites pero no encontraron nada... hasta la llamada de Claire.

- _Leon acaba de llegar un paquete muy extraño a la casa._

-¿Lo abriste?

 _-No, es una caja transparente y tiene dos frascos... Leon parece sangre._

-Iremos en seguida.

* * *

Leon llegó acompañado de gente de la D.S.O. que no veía en años. Algunos médicos para tomar muestras de lo que llegasen a encontrar. Entre los presentes Rebecca entró caminando con dificultad debido al avanzado embarazo que presentaba.

Leon llegó con Claire a la habitación de los niños en donde estaba con ellos jugando un poco.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y abrazó a su esposo. Chris entró a los pocos segundos.

-¿Puedes quedarte con los niños? - preguntó Leon a su cuñado.

El castaño asintió mientras salía con Claire de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tocaron a la puerta, no vi a nadie y me dio mala espina, revisé como me dijiste las ventanas y puertas, para asegurarme que nadie hubiese entrado - Claire le enseñó la caja de acrílico sobre la mesa - abrí la puerta con precaución y a cubierto, al no ver nada, miré hacia todos lados y en el suelo estaba eso.

Leon le hizo una seña a los investigadores que revisaban la entrada de la casa. Rebecca se puso unos guantes de látex y un cubrebocas. Uno de sus ayudantes le extendió un par a la pareja, mientras Chris era llevado al exterior con los niños.

-¿Crees que tenga alguna sustancia tóxica? - preguntó Claire a su amiga.

-No lo creo, en apariencia la caja no tiene nada, pero hay que asegurarse, le tomarán unas muestras a los niños.

La doctora abrió el frasco y acercó un poco la nariz a través de su protección.

Se alejó un poco frunciendo el ceño. Señal evidente de asco y preocupación.

-Esto es sangre, sin duda es sangre... pero hay algo raro.

-¿Qué cosa? - Leon se estaba temiendo lo peor.

-El color, debería verse oscura, empezar la coagulación, verse marrón...

-¿Es posible que sea fresca?

-No creo, esto se ve demasiado limpio, alguien puso la sangre con mucho cuidado, no se ven ni marcas de manos o dedos. - un asistente apagó la luz y puso la luz ultravioleta - tampoco hay huellas a simple vista. - Rebecca pidió que se encendiera de nueva cuenta la luz.

-¿Creen qué sea de Sherry? - preguntó Jake entrando con su hija en brazos.

-Haré una comparativa urgente, denme unos minutos en el laboratorio. - respondió Rebecca cerrando el frasco con cuidado.

La mujer se despidió con velocidad y salió. Chris ingresó de nueva cuenta a la casa con los niños.

-Un equipo se quedó afuera... ¿qué clase de loco haría algo así?

Claire se encogió de hombros preocupada mientras recibía el abrazo en una de sus piernas de la pequeña Anna.

-¿Creen qué sea la geisha? - preguntó Jake - estaba muy enojada la última vez que la vimos.

Leon negó con la cabeza. -Ada nos hubiera buscado directamente, a mi o a Claire, Sherry no le ha hecho nada.

-No la conozco del todo, pero creo que me hubiera buscado a mí. - respondió Claire.

-Esto es muy extraño, en este tiempo hemos tenido brotes del virus, algunos brotes por culpa del mercado negro. Pero nada así... - Chris sostenía a Michelle y Michael en sus brazos mientras los niños se hacían muecas.

-Sólo nos queda esperar. - continuó Leon mientras se ponía de pie y se iba directo a la alacena a buscar el café.

-¿No es peligroso dejar a Sheva con los niños solos? - preguntó Claire.

-Están en casa de Jill y Josh, fueron de visita temprano pero dada la situación les pedí que se quedaran al menos esta noche.

Claire miró de reojo una foto de la boda de Sherry.

"Por favor Sherry, no te rindas, iremos a buscarte."

Rebecca marcó a la media hora y con noticias nada agradables. La sangre del frasco, en efecto era de Sherry, pero con un anticipo coagulante, por eso el color tan fresco del interior.

Descartaron un asesinato por parte de sus secuestradores, mandar un frasco con sangre era un mensaje muy extraño. Parecía un juego con pistas.

Claire subió a los niños para dormir mientras los hombres se quedaron revisando las fotografías de la caja y de cada una de las cosas de ese kit tan escalofriante.

Jake miraba de reojo las fotografías hasta que algo llamó su atención.

-ARP104824...

Chris y Leon miraron al hombre.

-El frasco tiene eso en la tapa, un sello de fábrica. Debe ser de la envasadora, tal vez así podamos conseguir una pista del origen del frasco y de quién lo compró.

-Puede ser . - Leon encendió su PDA y le mandó la fotografía a Hunnigan.

* * *

Claire terminó de tapar a la pequeña Samantha en la cama, miró a los demás niños y se puso de pie. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró el vecindario con sus colores marrones y naranjas, era otoño, tal vez en unas semanas empezarían las nevadas. Recargó su frente en el cristal, cerró los ojos y suspiró empañando un poco la ventana. Levantó la vista de nuevo al exterior pero algo llamó su atención.

Empezó a soplar de nuevo en la ventana y lo que vio la hizo estremecer.

Bajó velozmente y vio a su familia que la miraba confundida.

-¿Pasó algo? - preguntó Leon poniéndose de pie alarmado.

-Tienen que ver esto... - Claire retomó de nuevo el camino hacia la habitación de los niños seguida por los otros hombres.

Claire se acercó a la ventana y sopló aire caliente con la boca. Empezó a verse algo en la ventana.

Chris encendió la calefacción y enseguida apareció lo que Claire encontró. Había algo escrito como cuando los niños dibujan en los autos con sus dedos en las ventanas.

-ARP104824... otra vez ese número...

-¿Es una pista? - preguntó Claire.

-¿En dónde estaban los niños cuando tocaron la puerta? - preguntó un alarmado Leon.

-En la sala, los tenía a la vista, iba a preparar la cena... - respondió su esposa entendiendo la gravedad del asunto.

-Será mejor que Leon se quede en casa. - dijo Chris mientras tomaba una foto y se la mandaba a Rebecca.

* * *

Durmieron un poco, lo que la noche les permitió por la preocupación. Jake se quedó en el cuarto de los niños y se turnó con Chris. Leon se quedó cuidando también de los niños y su esposa.

Claire abrió los ojos agitada y se sentó de golpe.

-¿Una pesadilla? - preguntó Leon.

-No, los números... los recuerdo. Estaban en el lugar en donde metieron a Alexia en mi, en una de las paredes.

Leon miraba con preocupación a su esposa, existía la remota posibilidad de que fuera Ada la culpable de todo. Se puso de pie y fue a despertar a Chris y todos fueron a la habitación de los niños.

-Están debe ser una maldita mala broma... - dijo Chris en voz baja.

-Tenemos que ir allá antes de que sea demasiado tarde. - repuso Claire ansiosa.

-No podemos quedarnos por ahora aquí, dejar ese número en el cuarto de los niños fue un reto directo. - dijo Leon mientras miraba de reojo la cuna de Michael que estaba frente a él.

-¿Con quién supones que podemos dejar a seis niños? - preguntó Jake, la suma incluía a los hijos de Chris.

* * *

 **Departamento de Helena Harper, 4:50 hrs.**

-Venga, no pongan esa cara, este es el sitio más seguro. - dijo Helena señalando el nada modesto departamento que compartía con Hunnigan.

-Deborah puede ayudar, además no he dormido por buscar más información sobre el frasco. - continuó Ingrid aún en pijama. -Puedo dirigir desde aquí la operación y comunicarla a la D.S.O y la B.S.A.A.

* * *

 **AMARC (Aerospace Maintenance And Regeneration Center), desierto de Mohave, Tucson 12:00 hrs.**

Leon no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la obstinada de su mujer. Sabía que para ella era difícil imaginar a Sherry en ese lugar, había sido un proceso largo de recuperación para sanar físicamente y mentalmente por lo que le habían hecho en ese lugar. Y ahora estaba de pie junto a ella, viendo lo decidida que estaba en entrar en el sitio de las pesadillas de Claire.

Caminaron por el lobby en dónde por última vez vieron con vida a Steve Burnside, Alejandro Sarmiento, Piers Nivans y Albert Wesker.

Aún existían marcas del fuego provocado por Alexia en la mente de Claire. La pelirroja avanzó y tocó la pared en donde se veía el color negro impregnado con el olor a fuego viejo. Imágenes aparecieron en su mente de forma veloz, Albert Wesker arrastrando a alguien por el suelo. ¿Qué mierda acababa de ver?

-¿Claire? - la voz de Chris la hizo volver, seguro lo que vio era una memoria de Alexia en ella.

-Solo miraba... - quitó las manos de la quemadura y avanzó con ellos por los pasillos.

Un extraño olor pero conocido se apoderó de sus fosas nasales. Avanzaron velozmente por el pasillo del que venían hasta llegar al final a una puerta doble.

Chris y Jake abrieron la puerta al mismo tiempo mientras Claire y Leon los cubrían. En seguida tuvieron que cubrirse la boca con horror.

Era una habitación, cama, tocador, lámparas, cuadros, el techo... todo cubierto de sangre como si se hubiera hecho una masacre ahí. Eran litros de sangre, no podían pertenecer a una persona.

* * *

 **Una hora más tarde.**

-Las sangre proviene aproximadamente de quince o veinte personas. - dijo George Hamilton, antiguo médico en TerraSave y ahora ayudante de Rebecca. Estaba dentro de un traje especial.

Parker le ayudó a quitarse la careta de protección.

Claire estaba sentada junto a Leon en el pasillo. No quería entrar ahí nuevamente, le traía malos recuerdos, en esa habitación Wesker en un sin fin de ocasiones la había violado.

Las luces empezaron a parpadear de forma extraña y de la nada apareció una densa nube con gas.

Leon intentó cubrir a Claire pero antes de lograrlo, cayeron inconscientes.

* * *

Jake abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba en el marco de la puerta con el traje a medio poner. Giró para ver qué había sucedido.

Leon y Claire no estaban, pero si su querida esposa con una bata de laboratorio y bastante pálida.

* * *

Claire abrió los ojos en su hogar. Se sentó en la cama y miró hacia la puerta, encontrando a un rubio que no esperaba. Albert Wesker la miraba con curiosidad.

-Te ves mejor que nunca.

Quiso gritar pero la voz no salió de su garganta. Estaba paralizada, todos los meses de terapia acababan de irse al diablo.

-No es lo mismo cuidarte desde las sombras a verte por fin cerca.

Otra mala noticia, la estuvo vigilando. Se acercó a ella lentamente y se sentó en la cama.

Ella por impulso se hizo hacia atrás hasta llegar a la pared. Estaba temblando y el aire le estaba faltando, el pánico empezaba a recorrerla.

-No tienes por qué temer Dearheart... - iba a tocarle el rostro pero vio como la mujer aterrorizada cerraba los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. - De acuerdo, si así lo quieres, así será pero no asustes a nuestro acompañante.

Wesker encendió la luz de la habitación mostrando a Leon amordazado y amarrado a una silla. Claire sólo miraba al muro, estaba aterrada, ver a Leon amarrado era desesperanzador.

-Leon... por favor...

-Leon, Leon, siempre Leon .- Wesker la tomó de la barbilla sacando de sus entrañas un grito agudo. -¿Qué tanto le ven Wong y tú?

Se sentó en la cama frente a ella y se acercó con lentitud al rostro de la mujer quien sólo temblaba y de ponía más pálida que la porcelana. Le depositó un beso en la comisura de la boca a la par que le inyectaba un tranquilizante en el cuello, mientras Leon intentaba liberarse en vano.

* * *

Hospital privado de la D.S.O. 03:49 hrs.

Jake escuchaba con atención la declaración de su esposa. Wesker la había secuestrado y llevado a la antigua residencia en donde fue usada como carnada para atraer a los Kennedy. Le había abierto la garganta en par en par y la colocó de cabeza para que perdiera una gran cantidad de sangre y dejarla débil.

Al poder regenerarse, Sherry sólo quedó debilitada mientras veía a un sin fin de sujetos de prueba ser llevados a una camilla junto a ella y morir en el método fallido en ella.

-Solo sé que está enfermo, al parecer la Familia lo sigue apoyando, no sé quiénes son pero he escuchado afuera de esa habitación a un hombre y una mujer. - Sherry estaba intentando recordar -la voz del hombre era grave, áspera, como si fuera un hombre mayor y la mujer, es extranjera, no reconocí el acento, tal vez Asia o la Unión Soviética.

* * *

-Vaya, acaba de despertar nuestro amigo Leon, te habías tardado. - Wesker le descubrió la cabeza con la bolsa que lo cubría y vio a Claire amarrada frente a él de pies y manos. Se veía aún bastante drogada pero ya consciente.

La pelirroja observaba a Wesker acercarse y en un intento desesperado intentó arrastrarse lejos de él. Wesker sólo sonrió y caminó hacia ella, levantándola de las piernas y quitándole con paciencia el calzado militar y los calcetines. Claire se retorcía aún desorientada pero una mueca de dolor se hizo presente al sentir un golpe duro en la planta de los pies.

-¡Déjala! - gritó Leon al ver a Wesker con una vara golpeando la planta de los pies. Conocía esos métodos, al ser reclutado como agente federal fue instruido para soportar tortura, y ese era un método.

Wesker al parecer no tenía intenciones de que Claire huyera nuevamente, estaba usando la Falanga; cada golpe de la vara no sólo se siente en la planta de los pies, dolorosamente doblados hacia arriba cuando el palo aplasta los delicados nervios situados entre el talón y las eminencias metatarsianas de los pies; el dolor sube vertiginosamente por los músculos extendidos de la pierna y estalla en la parte de atrás del cráneo. Todo el cuerpo sufre atrozmente y la víctima se retuerce como un gusano.

De esta forma "la víctima" siente inmediatamente dolor e hinchazón, y esta última se extiende hacia arriba, hasta más allá del tobillo. Se reduce el funcionamiento de los tobillos, los pies y los dedos de los pies.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿venganza? Hazlo, pero conmigo. - gritó Leon rojo por la cólera al ver a su querida pelirroja retorciéndose del dolor.

-¿Qué te parece si ella lo decide? - Wesker se agachó y cortó las cuerdas de pies y manos de Claire mientras ella se abrazaba en posición fetal para intentar masajear y reducir inútilmente el dolor.

El ex capitán de los S.T.A.R.S. se puso de pie y fue directo con Leon, descubriéndole el torso al romper de un jalón la camisa.

-Claire, ahora la elección está en tus manos, ¿continuo torturando a tu querido esposo o tú y yo resolvemos nuestros asuntos pendientes?

-Haga lo que haga Claire, no cedas. - pidió Leon mientras Wesker reía descaradamente mostrando los dientes blancos en su totalidad.

Claire estaba mirando la ruta de Wesker. De la pared descolgó unas largas pértigas con ganchos en su extremo, tiró de una patada la silla de Leon para que quedara inmóvil en el suelo, y empezó a arañar el pecho de Leon con grandes heridas.

Los gritos abogados de Leon empezaban a ser más sonoros. Claire estaba empezando a desesperarse.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Wesker?, ¿no nos has hecho suficiente daño? Me torturaste, me secuestraste, no te entiendo...

-Dijiste que querías vivir sin miedo...

-Claire, no lo escuches - interrumpió Leon quejándose.

-Desearía que pudiera ser más sencillo pero así tiene que ser... tampoco entenderás lo difícil que fue para mí hacer lo que hice. Pero cada vez que te negabas a rendirte, sabía que tampoco podría.

-¡Me violaste! ¡ESTÁS ENFERMO!

-Pudiste haberlo detenido Dearheart... pudiste haberte rendido pero no lo hiciste, ¿por qué?

-Deja a mi familia, déjame en paz. - dijo Claire histérica arrastrándose hacia su esposo - Te odio...

-¡Eso es! Al inicio yo también creí que era odio, el odio era lo único que conocía, el odio era mi mundo, eso me enseñó a beber, a crecer, a respirar, creí que moriría con todo ese odio en mis venas, pero entonces algo pasó, me pasó como te pasó a ti.

-Deja de decirle estupideces Wesker, eres un maldito demente. - alcanzó a decir Leon antes de que Wrsker jalara un poco más de las pértigas.

-¡Cállate, no quiero oír tus mentiras!

-Yo creé una mentira, pero tú la creíste, y encontraste algo verdadero respecto a ti...

-No... - Claire se detuvo y negó con desesperación. - Ya no puedo sentir nada, ni miedo.

-No huyas de eso, estarías huyendo de tu vida. Este podría ser el momento más importante de tu vida, enfrentaste tu muerte, mantuviste la calma - Wesker se alejó del agente y se agachó frente a Claire que sólo lloraba y gemía - trata de sentir lo que hiciste en ese momento ahora.

Claire poco a poco se fue calmando. Leon veía como Claire empezaba a enfrentar poco a poco el miedo a Wesker.

-Es hora de decidir Claire... - dijo Wesker al ver a la ojiazul más serena.- Esas heridas podrían infectarse, o ser usadas para posteriores torturas.

-Claire, no lo escuches...

Wesker se levantó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula al entrometido del esposo de su acompañante femenina. Claire sólo miró con dolor cómo lo golpeaba y se disponía a seguir rasgando piel o músculo, la piel de Leon parecía no poder soportar más.

-Detente... esto es entre tú y yo.

Wesker sonrió triunfal..mientras Leon negaba con la cabeza.

-¡No Claire!

Wesker con sus habilidades llegó en un segundo a un costado de la mujer que sólo se sentó de lado en el suelo derramando unas lágrimas mientras sentía los labios del hombre mayor apoderarse de su cuello. Una sutil mordida hizo que emitiera una ligera queja que fue callada por un beso en los labios.

-Bastardo... - Leon apretó los dientes mientras miraba a Claire llorar en silencio.

-Ella no se queja... ¿o qué piensas Dearheart?

-Me siento... mareada, necesito aire... me quiero ir... quiero salir...

-Hay un elevador, nos llevará a la azotea. - Wesker la tomó en brazos. Mientras ella con la mirada perdida asintió.

-¡Regresa con ella, bastardo, esto es conmigo! - Leon gritaba, se movía lo más que podía y lloraba de la impotencia. Wesker la había convencido con su diálogo a acceder a ajustar cuentas entre ellos. No podía dejar que se la llevara, no de nuevo.

* * *

Wesker la llevó al techo, estaba lloviendo pero eso a ella no le importó. Se quedaron ahí, mientras Wesker la observaba y ella miraba hacia los techos de alguna ciudad que no identificaba aún.

-Dios está en las gotas... - susurró la mujer mientras veía en cámara lenta caer la tormenta y cerró los ojos para sentir las gotas sobre ella.

Wesker tuvo una especie de Déjà Vú al verla en esa expresión tan relajada pese a todo el estrés y miedo acumulados. Se vio a él mismo, despertando de la mansión al empezar su transformación como Dios, la misma sensación que tuvo al despertar nuevamente en ese complejo al ser destruido en ese cuerpo incompleto.

-Te estás vengando por lo que te hicieron y por lo que me hicieron... - susurró Claire.

-Lo que nos hicieron nos creó, es un principio básico del universo. Toda acción crea una reacción igual o contraria.

-Así que esto es una maldita ecuación...

-En este mundo solo existimos dos seres con capacidades diferentes, tú y yo. Lo natural es estar juntos...

-¿Y crees que voy a quedarme a tu lado? Tardaré un poco más pero mis pies sanarán Albert, y puede que tengamos que luchar.

-Pero ahora eres mía. - se quitó las gafas y la besó, pero Claire no correspondió - creí que teníamos un trato o el agente se muere.

Claire se mordió el labio, estaba furiosa por dejar que esto sucediera. Se sintió mal por Sherry, por su esposo, estaban siendo utilizados por la manía que le tenía el científico. Y no podía dejar a más inocentes sufrir, así que haciendo todo el uso de su auto control, para evitar demostrar la repugnancia que le causaba, tomó a Wesker con las manos por el rostro y le dijo: -Basta de jugarretas, los dejarás en paz y me dejarás a mí.

-Eres mi reina Claire, no te dejaré ir, además La Familia está patrocinando este proyecto particular.

Wesker bajó con ella a una habitación cercana a la celda en donde se escuchaba a Leon gritar aún.

Era una habitación sin chiste, ningún decorado, ningún mueble más que una cama de metal. Claire sospechaba para que la quería, las abrazaderas en la cabecera y los pies indicaban que eran por si ella no colaboraba.

-¿Qué vas a decidir Claire?

-No tendré fuerza de momento en mis piernas, pero no me detendré, lucharé por hacerte entender que esto no me gusta, que no me pienso rendir pese a que no me dejas elección.

-Este mensaje va a resonar en todo el mundo, a nadie se le va a olvidar que este es un nuevo mundo que va a iniciar. - le jaló el pantalón y se lo quitó de un golpe, a la par que empezaba a desabrochar el suyo -y tú vas a ser la evidencia propia.

En menos de un segundo ya estaba sobre ella, introduciéndose sin el mínimo cuidado en ella, recordándole el suplicio que vivió en sus garras en el pasado.

Los gritos de Claire se hicieron notar en todos los pasillos, llegando de nuevo a los oídos de Leon.

-Al menos finge que lo disfrutas...

Claire se quedó ida por breves segundos hasta que la mirada se tornó de color rojo, cosa que alarmó a Wesker. La mujer giró a verlo y sonrió, y con una fuerza sobre natural invirtieron posiciones.

-No, tú de nuevo...

-Cállate, ¿querías esto?

* * *

Claire caminaba por el pasillo, no recordaba nada. Sólo recordaba estar en la habitación viendo como desgarraban a Leon y despertó en una habitación, sola y vestida.

Le dolían las piernas aún pero podía caminar. Abrió la puerta aun confundida y miró a Leon, que la observaba con detenimiento.

-¿Claire?

-¡Dios, estás sangrando mucho! - tomó la camisa rota e hizo un improvisado torniquete, amarrándolo en el pecho.

-¿Te hizo algo?

-No, no lo creo... desperté vestida...

-Temí lo peor...

-Aquí estoy y no me iré entiendes. Hay gente aquí... Landsdale y Belikova.

-¿Qué?

-En esa habitación había una pantalla, esa gente está aquí. Wesker nos trajo para eliminarlos.

-¿Y para qué hacer todo este teatrito contigo?

-Porque está enamorado de mi en una forma enferma.

-Prométeme que no vas a hacer lo mismo que acababas de hacer esta noche... casi me muero al pensar que te pidió hacer algo.

* * *

Chris y los demás sacaron del lugar a Morgan Landsdale y Svetlana Belikova, pero no había señales de Wesker por ningún lado.

Ada Wong y Raymond Vester observaban a lo lejos la escena. Raymond buscaba con sus binoculares a Wesker, Ada lo había convencido de que había sido el responsable de la muerte de Jessica, le convenía tener a alguien de su lado por el momento.

-¡Ahí está! A las diez en punto, un kilómetro adelante. Parece herido y lleva algo...

Ada levantó sus binoculares y observó el maletín del hombre.

-Así que ese bastardo sigue jugando al doble agente. - habló Ada en voz baja pero perfectamente audible -volvió a hacer la misma, desmanteló a parte de la Familia para quitarse estorbos del camino y moverse por su cuenta sin imitadores...

-¿Eso hizo en Raccoon City? - preguntó el agente.

Ada asintió. Si Wesker se había ido vivo de puro milagro era porque había logrado su cometido con Claire Redfield. En ese maletín llevaría la muestra para su nuevo mundo.

* * *

 **Dos meses después...**

-Bueno, ustedes son peor que conejos, deberían hablarles de métodos anticonceptivos. - exclamó Chris mientras abrazaba a una risueña Sherry.

-Leon y yo hemos prometido amarrarme las trompas y el hacerse la vasectomía, pero es una promesa.

-Mira que en menos de un año hemos desmantelado todo un grupo grande de terrorismo, peor que los Iluminati, me siento más tranquila. - dijo la rubia menor cargando a su hija.

-Hemos tenido suerte. Y una muy extraña ayuda de un mal nacido.- señaló Sheva.

-No me detendré hasta encontrarlo, no puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que ese bastardo puede llevarse a mi hermana o a su familia.

Claire abrazó a su hermano.

-Estaremos bien, nos tenemos y no nos dejaremos.

Jake apareció con los nachos y encendieron el televisor para ver el partido de fútbol americano. Claire se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. Buscó un vaso en la repisa de arriba, se maldijo por cambiar de sitio las cosas.

La mano de Leon se acercó y le ayudó con el vaso.

-Gracias... - Claire iba a tomar la jarra cuando una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro y el agente se acercó a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Me duele mucho el vientre...

-¿Amenaza de aborto?

-No, tremendo dolor pero no a esa escala, presiento que me voy a poner delicada...

-Claire, estás sangrando...

Leon tomó a Claire en brazos y salió corriendo de la casa antes de encargarle a todos a los niños. No pensaba perder a un miembro de su familia, ese niño niña a sobrevivir.

* * *

 _Ante la negativa de responder de la mujer, Wesker dudó un poco en seguir en su labor. Pero la mujer lo tomó de las manos y sonrió de forma dulce._

 _-Estás enamorado, y no lo puedes negar. Y es escalofriante saber que detrás de esa máscara hay algo que fue humano, y que desea preservar su humanidad en un virus perfecto. -Y a mí me conviene preservar el virus en nuevos seres._

 _Se tocó el vientre. Y Wesker sonrió, la mujer sabía de qué iba todo. Poco le importó que fuera Alexia o Claire, el propósito se cumpliría, tendría la muestra y un nuevo ser habitaría la tierra, alguien perfecto, no como Jake Wesker._

 _Sintió por primera vez la pasión en la mujer, las caricias y fuerza. Y se dejó llevar._

* * *

 _-¿Por qué accediste Alexia?_

 _-Ella no lo iba a permitir, además, quiero ver qué funciona, la muestra de un óvulo que me sacaste o tu intento de hacerlo a la vieja escuela. - se empezó a vestir. -Una de las dos muestras va a sobrevivir, mientras... me he divertido..._

 _-No tenías que ponerte agresiva..._

 _-Me hiciste sangrar y eso no lo puedo evitar, mi sangre hace eso involuntariamente._

 _-¿Volveré a ver a Claire?_

 _-Si tu nueva cría ha sido creada con éxito, estoy segura. - se levantó y miró al monitor - se que no la vas a dejar ir, no así, sabrás buscarlos, ¿te llevarás a Jake?_

 _-Tal vez, su esposa y mi nieto tienen otras propiedades interesantes en la sangre... por eso tomé tanta sangre de esa mujer._

 _-Vaya, preparas al mundo para los nuevos habitantes._

 _-Será mejor que me vaya y que tú desparezcas por ahora. -Wesker se puso los lentes oscuros mientras veía a la mujer recostarse._

 _-Hasta pronto Albert._

 _Cerró los ojos y el rubio se acercó y besó a Claire._

 **Fin**


End file.
